Dream the Ordinary, Live the Impossibilities
by BrownEyez44
Summary: Spashley! A completely different take on the lives of the SON crew. Older, wiser, and with careers. Please read and review. I own nothing but my imagination! -starting work on a re-edit; changing writing style from script to book, please bare with me-
1. Abundant Surprises

**A/N- Hey dudes and dudettes. Here is my second story that you guys said you wanted to read. Check it out and tell me what you think. It's a different twist on the Spashley romance! :) And this story also has chapter titles which are right under this in quotes. ENJOY! -Mel**

**A/N (dec2009) - EDITTING CHAPTERS, PLEASE BARE WITH ME. =)**

* * *

"ABUNDANT SURPRISES"

Spencer's POV

It's been such a long day. I cannot believe they made me stay at the studio all day. It was such a waste of time. Ugh! I'm definitely gonna curl up in some pj's, with a cup of hot tea and watch One Tree Hill.

I walk into my unusually dark apartment and head towards the kitchen to get the water set up for my tea. I flip on the light switch and all of a sudden I hear "SURPRISE!!" ring throughout the apartment.

"Oh my gosh! What's going on?" I ask, as my hand covers my chest.

"Well duh, it's your birthday silly." My best friend since middle school, and roommate, Madison Duarte, says as she steps up to hug me.

"Birthday??" I think aloud, confused. "Today's my birthday??" I ask tilting my head.

"What did the studio do to you today?" She asks, looking at me funny. "You really forgot your own birthday??" She asks, chuckling at me, as well as a few others standing behind her.

I chuckle lightly also. "Yea I guess I did. Its been a hectic month." Everyone smiles and starts approaching me.

"Tell me about it. Last month you were obsessing over turning 21!" She exaggerates, laughing.

"Well that was before the studio signed me to a new line for winter. And this company always has me either busy or sitting there wishing I was!" I laugh as some people begin to give me birthday hugs.

"Well not tonight. Tonight we party and dance till we drop!" She says in her feisty latina way.

"Let's do it!!" I say as a smile spreads across my face.

"Hey, wait right there! There will be no partying until you first open your gifts and get them out of the way." My dad says stepping up and holding out a box to me.

It's wrapped in simple blue wrapping paper with a red bow around it. When I open it, I gasp. In the box is this necklace that I've wanted since I was about six years old. My grandmother had given it to my dad and told him to hold on to it till I was old enough to take care of it. It's been in our family for decades.

"I completely forgot about this necklace. Thank you so much dad." I tell him gratefully, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Any time baby. I thought this would be the perfect year to give it to you." He says smiling at me and then kissing my forehead in his warm, fatherly way.

"It _is_ perfect."

"Let me put it on you." He offers, that proud glint in his eye.

"Please?" I ask sweetly and he proceeds in fastening it around my neck as 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' float around the room.

After he fastens the necklace around my neck, Madi steps up and holds out a similar shaped box to me with just a simple bow tied around it.

"Well whatever it is, it's light as ever." I joke and chuckles emerge from the small crowd.

I open it up and stare at what appears to be tickets to a show or something. I take them out of the box and read the name written across the tickets.

"No you didn't!!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Yes I did." She simply states, with a smile.

"No way!!" I continue disbelievingly.

"Yes way." She replies, laughing at my freak out.

"But these have been sold out for months, and they're front row!!!" I say, ecstatic.

"I know. I was one of the first people in line opening morning so I could get them for your birthday."

"Now I know why you're my best friend." I tell her goofily and pull her into a big hug.

"Cause I'm hot and score all the hot dudes so you can score all the hot ladies that are with them??" She jokingly asks as she laughs.

"No that's just a bonus." The room fills with laughs again. "You're going with me right?"

"Duh! Why do you think there's two tickets?"

"Because you think I'm fat and my ass takes up two seats?" I ask in all seriousness, barely being able to keep a smile off of my face. She just gives me a hard glare and I crack with laughter after that. "Kidding, you better be the one going!" I playfully demand with a smile; which she returns, with a head-nod as well. "Thank you so much Madi, you're the best!" I say and hug her again

"Ok, enough love, can we please cut the cake now?!" My brother Glen blurts out and the whole room laughs.

For those of you who don't know, he's got blonde hair, blue eyes, kind of toned from being involved in sports back when we were in high school. He's an ass most of the time, but he can be fun, and he's always supported me no matter what.

"Hey you little punk, where's my gift from you??" I ask, glaring at him playfully.

"Oh, I helped Madi pay for the tickets." He says nodding toward Madi and I look at her to verify he's telling the truth.

"He's telling the truth, he put up half the money."

"Ok, well, thank you then." I say and hug him lightly.

"No prob sis. Now can we please cut the cake??" He asks, resembling a little kid, as he holds up a knife.

"Wait, where's Clay??" I ask, looking around for him.

"He asked us to tell you he's sorry they couldn't make it. Chelsea had an art showing in Brooklyn so they couldn't fly out. But he, Chelsea, and De'vaughn send their love and Happy Birthdays. They said De'vaughn misses his Aunt Spencer." My dad answers with a smile on his face.

"Aww, I miss him too. I'll have to give him a call tomorrow when I get up. Ok, well let's get this party started everyone!" I exclaim happily.

Cheers move throughout the crowd and everyone starts walking around and most go to the living room to dance.

---

"How is Julia and Peyton dad?" I ask after being bombarded by guests giving out birthday wishes.

"They're doing great. I actually have to leave here soon to get home to them. Julia said she would have come, but she didn't want to expose Peyton to so many new people just yet and risk her picking something up." He tells me with a gentle smile.

"Aww, well tell her I miss her and that I said we need to do lunch some time soon."

"I will." He checks his watch. "Well I guess I should get going, it's already pretty late."

"Ok dad. Thanks again for coming. And thanks for the necklace, it means a lot to me." I genuinely tell him, grabbing the dangling necklace between my fingers.

"Only the best for my baby girl." He says and kisses the top of my head as he hugs me, before letting me go. "Bye Spence."

"Bye." I reply and he leaves.

For those of you who are wondering, Julia is my step-mom. And Peyton is her and my dad's beautiful, eight week old daughter. My biological mother, Paula, freaked out when she found out I was gay. Yep it's true, I'm gay, I like girls, okay get over it. Anyways, she freaked out when she found out and she didn't approve. She also couldn't stand that the rest of my family did. We found out a month later, that she had been having an affair with her boss Ben. So my dad divorced her and won custody of us kids, thank god! That was almost five years ago. My dad met Julia two years ago and they fell in love very quickly, much to my dad's surprise. He told her everything that happened, including about me, and she completely accepted me and the rest of the family. We love her like she's always been around and Peyton is such a joy to have in our lives. Finally another girl!

Anywho, where's Madison?

---

"Hey girl, where you been at??" She asks as I walk up to her in the living room, where she's gettin down with some guy.

"I was talking to dad. He had to leave and get back to Julia and Peyton."

"Aww, the little cutie! We should do lunch with them soon." She says and I smile fondly. I love my best friend.

"I just told dad the same thing." We share a laugh and then I join in on the dancing.

Madison invited some girls I recognized from the local gay club, so I had a lot of fun for my birthday. We drank and partied most of the night and then finally kicked everybody out around four a.m..

Glen stayed and helped us clean up a majority of the mess before leaving.

"Hey Glen, thanks for helping us clean up."

"No prob lil sis." He replies as I walk him to the door. "Oh yea, by the way, I got you this." He says pulling a small velvet box from his jeans pocket.

"Aww, thanks Jerk Face!" I reply, using my and Madi's nickname for him. We both just laugh.

I open the box up to find a simple, three-stud diamond ring that matches the necklace from my dad.

"Aww, Glen, it's beautiful! Thanks so much." I tell him with a smile.

"Hey, just don't say I never gave you anything." He says pointing at me with mock attitude.

"Yea, yea, yea. I'm sure you spent a whole fifty cents on this." We laugh again and then we hug briefly.

"Happy Birthday Spence. Night."

"Night." I reply as I open the door for him.

"Night Madi!!" He calls through the apartment.

"Night Jerk Face!" She calls back. He rolls his eyes, with a smirk and then walks out.

I walk into the living room and plop down next to Madison on the couch. "Thanks for the party Madi, it was awesome." I tell her as I get comfortable.

"Anything for my best girl." She says and we both smile. "By the way, when are we supposed to be moving into our new place? You talked to the real-estate agent last."

"Uh, this weekend I believe she said we could."

"That's what I thought but I wasn't sure if you had told me or not."

"Yea, it's this weekend, cause I remember I don't have class this Saturday for once, so it all worked out good."

"Why not?" She asks, laying her head in my lap, a usual position you'll find one of us in.

"Something about a funeral my Professor has to go to." I reply as I mindlessly begin running my fingers through her hair.

"Ah yes, I remember you telling me about that."

"Yep, that's the one."

We fall quiet for a minute and we're both just kinda looking around our apartment.

"I'm going to miss this place, we've been here for what? Three and a half years?" She asks with sadness lacing her voice.

"Just about. Although I'm going to miss it, I can't wait to get into a bigger place!" I tell her with an exasperated tone.

"Definitely!! The parties will be so much better then!!" She says and we both laugh joyfully.

"Ok, well I guess I'm gonna head to bed. We have the concert tomorrow and I want to go shopping for a new outfit before we go. You up for it?" I ask, looking down at her sleep drawn face.

"You know it!!!" She agrees, sitting up and yawning.

We walk down the hall together, to our separate rooms. "Thanks again for everything Madi."

"Anytime Spence." We smile and hug before walking into our individual rooms.

* * *

**A/N2- Some of these chapters are shorter than my other story's chapter lengths. Some are long while others are short. But not too short.. anywho... I'll stop rambling. Tell me what you think. I know some stuff you might be lost on and are like "What..??" But it'll all be explained soon enough. ENJOY! -Mel**


	2. Not My Attention

**A/N- Helloooo ladies and gents!! Here is chapter 2 of this story. I know the last chapter left a lot of you wondering, wtf?? lol And wondering about the details of this life of theirs now. This chapter fills in a lot of the blanks on some of their lives now, but slowly as the chapters go, you'll learn a lot of the details. Sometimes I'm not all for just laying it out there in a "hi my name is. . " kind of paragraph thing. I like to incorporate that into the conversations that they have. So please just be patient, everything you want to know will be learned as you read. Ok. . I'll stop now so that you can read the actual post lol. Please enjoy and leave reviews with any confusion or just happy comments. I'll be sure to respond if you're confused in any way. Love Mel!**

* * *

"NOT MY ATTENTION"

Spencer's POV

Next Morning

I wake up and smell something good coming from the kitchen. I look over at the clock on the nightstand, it reads twelve-thirty p.m.. Man that was one crazy party last night! I really thought I'd sleep more than this though.

I slowly pull myself from my bed and walk out into the kitchen, adorned in boy shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt.

"Ok, Spence, I know you're like the hottest model to ever walk the run-way, literally, but it doesn't mean you have to show it off every second!" Madison tells me giggling.

"Good morning to you too! And I am the hottest model am I not?" I reply giggling as well. "I smelled something good, and now I can tell they're cinnamon rolls, care to share?" I ask, my face lighting up.

"Yes, yes you are. And of course you can have some."

She puts the plate down in front of me with the warm rolls on them, icing oozing down the sides of them. I pick one up and put it on my plate and start to unroll it as I pop a piece into my mouth.

"Mmm. . ." I moan and roll my eyes, signifying I'm in breakfast heaven. "Good choice. I needed these." We both laugh at my comment.

"No problem. So what store we hittin up first?" She asks me as we sit here and eat.

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as we look hot for this concert tonight!" I reply with a cocky smile.

"Lookin to score tonight??" She asks, with a kinked brow.

"God Madi, you know I don't do random hook-ups!!" I tell her seriously.

"I know Spence, but it's been what? Six months almost? You need to move on!!" My best friend says trying to be helpful, when really I've heard the same thing from her for the past five months.

"I know, but its just, that was a big part of my life, I thought she was really the one, and well. . she thought other wise."

"Hence the reason why you need to move on. She was a prick, now we need to find someone to prick you." After she says this I just kind of stare at her with an expression like, 'did you really just say that??'. "Ugh, you know what I mean!!" We both start laughing. "but really Spence. ." She trails off, giving me the same look as every other time we have this talk.

"I know Madi, and when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know."

"Or maybe you'll get lucky tonight and you'll get to meet the lovely Miss Ashley Davies."

"Ok, now I know I'm famous, but to meet her is a dream that'll never be a reality."

"You never know Spence. What seems like the impossible always seems to become real life these days. I mean look at our careers. Did we really think three and a half years ago that we'd be where we are today?" She asks with her eyebrow raised.

"No, but whatever." I say, blowing it off with a chuckle. "Let's just get ready and go."

She puts her hands up in defeat, but I know it's just for now.

"I'm just saying Spence."

"I know." I nod my head and then leave back to my room to get ready to go shopping

---

Thirty minutes later we're walking out the door. We get into my Silver Lexus SUV and head towards the nearest mall.

"Ok, lets do some damage." She says smiling as we get out of the car.

"Yes, lets." I smile in return and we walk into the mall

Normally when me and Madison go out, we try and keep low profiles. A lot of people tend to recognize me from different magazines, and Madison is known a lot for the awesome choreography that she does for big time artists and such.

"Ok, so where to first?" She asks as she links her arm through mine and we look around the mall.

"You know I always gotta hit up AE and Hollister; and you love Forever 21." I tell her and she nods her agreement.

"Ok, well Hollister and Forever are on this side, so lets hit 'em up and then circle back to AE. Then we'll check out Charlotte Rousse and you know I gotta go look in Abercrombie." I nod my agreement now as we both laugh at the memories flooding our brains, from the millions of trips to the mall.

"Alright, lets do it." I say as we start walking.

---

We have a fun filled day of shopping and buying anything and everything. I sure am glad we're moving, or else we'd have no place to put all of this stuff!

After the mall, we grab dinner to go from Applebee's, our favorite restaurant, and then head to our apartment to relax before getting ready for the concert.

"Uh, I'm so full." I say rubbing my stomach.

"Me too." We both chuckle, the groan from the pressure it puts on our full bellies.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go hop in the shower so I have time to straighten my hair for tonight." I say as I start getting up.

"Ok. Let me know when you're done with the bathroom."

"Sure thing." I walk away and head to my room.

I pick out an outfit from what I just bought and then head to the bathroom. I take a nice hot shower and feel extremely relaxed when I step out. The studio has been workin me so hard lately, and with school on top of that, it was nice to catch a break today and not have either to do.

I dry off and throw on a sports bra and some sophie shorts, so I can do my hair and make-up.

"Madi, the bathroom's free." I call out as I walk from the bathroom to my bedroom.

"K, thanks." She calls back, the sound coming back from her room.

I walk into my bedroom and turn my straightener on; then walk out and go to the kitchen.

"Save me any hot water??" She asks, joking around.

"Probably not." I reply in mock seriousness.

"C'mon Spence, I'm not the one who needs a cold shower though!!" She whines, being a smartass as I grab a bottled water from the fridge.

"Eheh heh. Not!! Ass." I say and then laugh as I walk back towards my room.

"Wait, Spence!" She calls out to me.

"Yea??" I ask curiously, walking back into the kitchen.

"Luke called."

"Ok. . and??" I ask, now kind of aggravated by the mention of her obnoxious boyfriend.

"He wants me to come over after the concert." She says kind of nervously.

". . And??" I ask yet again.

"So. . is it cool if we maybe take separate cars to the concert??" She asks wincing already, waiting for my reaction.

"Yea, whatever. Tell the perv I said hey." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks, you're the best." She tells me as she gets up and walks toward her room. But not before stopping next to me and pecking my cheek.

"So, I've heard." I mumble and sip from my water.

"Oh and _please_ stop calling him a perv!!" I snicker as she walks into her room without a reply from me. Then I walk to my room and finish getting ready.

An hour later, the time now reading six-thirty, there's a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yea?"

"I think you have my shirt??" She says holding up another one.

"Why do you think this?" I ask, putting my earrings on in the mirror, not even looking at the shirt she's holding.

"Because, this is the matching shirt we bought and well, I'm not a small, so I'm guessing you have my medium."

"Probably then, check the closet." I reply still not paying attention.

"K." She replies as she walks into my walk-in closet.

"Are you planning on wearing that shirt tonight?" I ask, now paying attention, as I walk over to the closet and lean on the door as she tries to find her shirt and replace it with mine.

"Yep" She finds it finally and trades the shirts, then turns to look at me. "Damn girl. I told you that shirt was a good one for you." She says looking me up and down.

"Yea. . I'm just glad I had the perfect belt to go with it and this new AE skirt."

"You wearing heals or flip-flops??"

"Wearing heels is my profession, I think I'll go sexy-cas and wear my matching flip-flops." I reply and we both laugh.

"True." She replies, as she slips her shirt on. "Alright, well let me go slide on my flip-flops and I'm ready. How about you??"

"Ready!!" I say with a smile, as we walk into her room.

"Sweet. Let's go tear that place up." She says and we both walk out of the house.

---

We take our separate cars and when we get there we meet at our seats.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! Have I told you today how much I love you??" I ask excitedly.

"No you haven't, but luckily, I already know this." We smile at each other and then chuckle a little bit at the pure excitement of it all.

"I'm thirsty. . you want anything to drink??" I ask her.

"Um, yea, but I'll go with you."

"Ok." I reply and we make our way back out of the stadium.

Right before we walk away to get our drinks, an announcement comes over the PA system.

__

"Ladies and gentlemen, the concert will begin in 15 minutes. I repeat the concert will begin in 15 minutes."

A hell of a lot of screaming starts up and I start bouncing a little in anticipation.

Madison and I make our way to the concession stand, and as we're waiting in line, there's a tap on my shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, but aren't you Spencer Carlin??" The young girl asks bashfully. I smile a bit as Madison chuckles just a little.

"Yes, yes I am. What's your name?" I ask, turning my full attention the courageous girl.

"Oh my gosh wow. I'm like, oh my gosh!!" The girl starts freaking out. Me and Madison just stare at her, trying not to laugh. We get this a lot. "Sorry, it's just, you are like the prettiest model ever and I admire you so much. Plus all the organizations that you're a spokes-person for. You're just, oh my gosh, I love you so much." She says kind of flustered now, squealing just a bit also.

All the girl's squealing starts to attract a crowd around me and Madison, as different people start to recognize either one or both of us.

"Well thank you for the compliment. But it doesn't take much to get involved. So what's your name?" I ask again, chuckling.

"Oh, sorry, it's Jamie." She replies, her smile unfaltering.

"Well, hi Jamie, nice to meet you." I say shaking the girls hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She states as she stares shocked at our linked hands.

I take a quick picture with her, per her request, as others start to do the same. This is usual for me and Madi, but I can't help but feel bad since we're here at a concert for someone else and people are trying to get _our_ autographs. . _I hope this doesn't cause too much of a scene, _I think as I grin and bare it, hoping security comes soon to break it all up.


	3. Handshake Surprises

**A/N- Hello dear fans! :) Here is the 3rd chapter, and the answer to a lot of you guys' questions of "Where is Ashley?" Well here's Ashley being introduced into the fanfic! Please enjoy and lemme kno whatcha think! -Mel**

**p.s.- I just wanted to let you know, incase you guys start wondering, there's not too many character's from the actual show in this fanfic. Eventually we'll probably get to some Paula drama, but she's not in the first 20 chapters I've written so far, and Aiden hasn't made an appearance yet either, but I'm sure he will eventually. It mostly sticks to Spencer or Ashley's POV, with an occasional Madison POV. But not too much more as of yet. So please lemme kno whatcha think. :)**

* * *

"HANDSHAKE SURPRISES"

Ashley's POV

Dressing Room

_Ok, breathe Ash, breathe, it's just another concert._ I think to myself, as I mentally prepare to go out there and knock their socks off as usual.

"Fifteen minutes Ash, they just gave the announcement."

"Thanks Theo."

"You got it Ash." My head of security tells me and then resumes his post back outside the door.

I go back to mentally preparing myself when my manager walks in. "Ashley."

"What Anthony?? I'm trying to get ready." I reply, slightly annoyed.

"Well you'll want to hear this."

"What is it Tony?" I say sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"There's a disturbance in the lobby."

"That's your news?? I go on in fifteen minutes to cause an even bigger disturbance in the hearts of twenty-five thousand fans, and you want to tell me about a disturbance in the lobby?? That's what security's for!!" I say getting worked up.

"This isn't just any disturbance. Spencer Carlin and Madison Duarte are here for the show tonight and I guess they weren't able to lay low enough."

I exhale a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Ok, well get security out there and have them escort Miss Carlin and Miss Duarte back to their seats safely and then have security keep an eye on them. Where are their seats??"

"Hold on, let me find out. I think we have security on the scene already." Beeping one of our security guards. "Max, where are Miss Carlin and Miss Duarte's seats located?"

There's a moment of quiet as we wait for a response from Max. "Front row, center stage." He finally replies.

"Ok, please escort them back to their seats and have some security near them all night." Tony replies, giving him the orders.

"Yes sir." Max responds.

I start to laugh. "Sounds like we have some celebrity fans." I say and cover my mouth, at least I'm relaxing somehow.

"You do know who Miss Carlin and Miss Duarte are don't you Ashley??"

I stop and think about this for a minute. Should I even tell him the truth? Probably not. He'd probably just sell it to the press and they'd eat it up as an Ashley Davies exclusive.

"Yes I'm aware of who they are, I'm not completely stuck on myself Tony, I do read the tabloids as much as the next regular person."

"Oh, is that why you were at Spencer Carlin's last run-way show?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I stare at my manager with my mouth agape.

"Yes Ashley, I know." He tells me with a smirk.

Coming over the radio in Tony's hand. "Miss Carlin and Miss Duarte are secure in their seats boss."

"Ok. Thanks Max." Looking at his watch. "Show time Ashley. Ready?"

I nod. "As ever."

I walk out of my dressing room and start walking down the corridor that leads to back stage, with Theo now following behind me.

The sound guy hands me my wireless mic and I clip on the receiver for my earpiece before plugging it into the cord hanging from underneath my leather jacket. My ear buds that have been hanging over my shoulders, I place in my ears.

I walk up the platform and take one last deep breath, then like I do before every concert, I look up and blow a kiss. "This one's for you dad." I say, just like I say before every concert.

I walk out onto the stage and the lights go crazy, signifying my arrival, and the giant screen displays it. The crowd starts going wild and I instantly feed off of it.

"How's everybody doing tonight??" I call into my mic. I hold my hand out to the crowd and hear them scream. "Aww, c'mon, you guys can do better than that." The crowd screams louder and I smile. "Awesome, I knew I had a big crowd here tonight, you guys almost made me think different." I say and laugh into the mic as they continue to scream my name.

The music to my first song starts and the crowd starts screaming even more, immediately.

_You're my friend  
You're not like them  
but I caught your lie  
and you know I did  
Now I'm lost in you  
Like I always do  
And I'm dying to win  
'cause I'm born to lose_

_Firefly  
could you shut your lie  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
Now I'm justified  
as I fall in line  
and it's hard to try  
when they're open wide._

I watch the crowd as I sing, and while I do, my eyes scan the front of the crowd, looking for Miss Carlin. Once I've found her, I smile and continue on with the concert.

---

As the concert comes to a close, and I'm finishing up my second to last song, I glance over the crowd again. I take a deep breath as the song finishes and then take a sip of my water as my stage hand brings out a stool for my closing song.

"Wow! You guys rock!" The crowd goes wild as I take another sip of my water and then chuckle into my mic and sit down on the stool. "Ok, so this last song I'm going to do for you guys here is a new one. It's going to be released as a bonus track on the upcoming album being released." The crowd starts cheering again. "I'm glad you guys approve!" I say laughing into my mic again. "Ok, well then, ladies and gentlemen, this is 'Your Guardian Angel'." They all go crazy cheering again as I start to sing the first verse, with the acoustic guitar being played.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

My usual ritual during concerts, is that while I'm singing the last song, I walk down off the stage and shake some fans hands. But tonight I have a much more intent purpose then just trying to stir them up. If I could just find her from down here. I keep singing and shaking fans hands as I go into the first chorus.

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay_

When I finally spot her from floor level, I smile and keep walking towards the middle. Max wasn't lying when he had said center stage. They must have bought their tickets opening day. I continue singing and shaking fans hands as I start my second chorus.

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

As I get closer to center stage, I take Spencer's hand in mine as I end my second chorus and move into the third verse.

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!_

Fans are screaming and watching as I stop where I am and sing the first few lines of the third chorus to Spencer. They seem to be looking on in awe, knowing who Spencer Carlin is. And I can see the wonder filling their eyes, silently questioning what's going on. I know I'll hear about this from Tony later as well, but it's more than worth it.

I release her hand to continue walking, but before I do, I reach into the back pocket of my jeans and hand Spencer something. Then briefly wink at her as I continue to the other side of the floor level, finishing my song as I shake more fans hands.

_Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!_

_Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (continues until fades out)_

Once the song is over, I say my good-byes to the crowd, bow and then run off of the stage.

* * *

**A/N- Song props go to "Firefly" by Breaking Benjamin and "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! : )**


	4. Not The Only Fan

**A/N- Hey guys. Here is the 4th chapter. I kno y'all are itching for more details and such. This is a shorter post, not too much going on. Next chapter will be much better! I promise. . so please R/R and maybe I'll think about updating sooner than I usually do. -Mel**

* * *

"NOT THE ONLY FAN"

Spencer's POV

Concert

Madison and I sign autographs we really don't want to sign for about ten minutes, with fake smiles plastered on our faces. Finally some security shows up to break up the crowd and escort us back to our seats. After getting back to our seats, some security stays near us, on the opposite side of the gate that is separating us from the stage. _I hate drawing attention to myself when it's not my event. Makes me feel like the I'm trying to steal their thunder or whatever._

We sit down, exhaling and thank the security guards as they turn to leave us.

"I hate that." Madison tells me after security takes their stance a few feet away, keeping a close eye on us.

"Me too." I agree, exasperated.

"Why can't we just be fans for once?"

"We are, we just have our own group of fans as well." We smirk at each other and Madison lays her head on my shoulder.

As soon as she gets comfortable though, the lights on the stage go crazy and out steps the ever beautiful, Ashley Davies. The crowd starts screaming like crazy and Madison and I stand up to clap for her arrival as does everyone else. We aren't much for screaming. She makes her way to center stage and waves at everyone.

"How's everybody doing tonight??" Ashley asks, then holds her mic out to the crowd as they all scream. "Aww, c'mon, you guys can do better than that!" The crowd screams louder and she smiles a breathtaking smile "Awesome, I knew I had a big crowd here tonight, you guys almost made me think different." She says and laughs into the mic as the crowd continues screaming and then starts to chant her name.

"Spence. . Spencer. . Hey, Blondie!" Madison says loudly, trying to gain my attention.

"Huh? What??" I ask, coming out of my daze with a smile still pulling at my lips.

"You want to try not to drool all over yourself." She says laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turn my head away as I feel the light blush come across my cheeks.

"Yea, uh-huh." She keeps laughing.

Ashley starts her first song "Firefly" and the crowd goes crazy again. I just watch her, mesmerized by her movements and her energy on stage. The whole concert consists of this. Just me watching her and being consumed by her beauty, her grace, and every word spoken or sang from those beautiful lips of hers.

As she finishes out her song "Let Go", she takes a sip from her water bottle and a stage hand brings out a stool for her to sit on. She grabs the stool and moves it closer before raising her mic back to her mouth.

"Wow! You guys rock!" The crowd goes wild as she takes another sip of her water and then chuckles into her mic as she sits down on the stool. "Ok, so this last song I'm going to do for you guys here is a new one. It's going to be released as a bonus track on the upcoming album being released."

The crowd starts cheering again. "I'm glad you guys approve!" She says laughing into her mic again. "Ok, well then ladies and gentlemen, this is 'Your Guardian Angel'." The crowd continues going crazy, cheering again as Ashley starts to sing the first verse.

She starts off on stage and then she moves down onto the floor level, in between the stage and the gate separating us from her. She starts shaking fans hands as she sings her song. I feel my heart beat start to pick up, knowing we're in the front row and I'll get to be face-to-face with her.

When she finally starts to approach us, I feel my heart beat quicken even more and a smile crosses my face as she takes my hand in hers and we lock eyes. But instead of moving on like with everyone else, her eyes lock on mine and she goes into her third verse.

__

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!

I'm too entranced in her chocolate brown eyes, melodic voice, and the intense words of the song to do anything but just stand here, with my hand in hers, as she sings to me. In this moment, it's like we're the only two people standing here, as the noise of the crowd dies away. Her eyes are intensely locked on mine, and I feel the blush creeping onto my face, until she finally releases my hand. But before she starts to walk away, she reaches behind her back and then holds her hand out to me, with a piece of plastic encased in her fingertips.

I take it from her and then glance down at my hand and then back to her eyes. She smiles at me through her words, I'm guessing at the questioning look on my face. She subtly winks at me and then continues on her way, shaking fans hands and singing her beautiful song.

She gets back up on stage a minute later and I finally look down at my hand, still in a daze.

"What's that Spence?" Madi asks pointing at my hand.

"It's a backstage pass." I say quietly as a smile pulls at my lips

"What?! Nu-uh!! Let me see." She takes the pass from my hands and looks at it, turning it over and over in her hands. "Oh my gosh! This isn't just a backstage pass, it's Ashley Davies _personal_ backstage pass Spence!

I take it back from her and look at it and then look up to Ashley who is finishing her song. I lock eyes with her and I see her smile behind her mic before she changes her direction back to the opposite end of the stage.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's a fan Spence." She says and playfully nudges me while giggling.

"I guess not." I reply quietly.

Ashley says her thanks to the crowd, does her bowing and then runs off the stage. Leaving screaming fans, who are going crazy, wanting her back on stage.


	5. Definitely Something New

**A/N- Ok, here you go! Chapter 5! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! They give me warm and fuzzies and make me smile like a crazy person! lol Please R/R and lemme know whatcha think about this chapter. This is the first Spashley conversation encounter, and I think you'll find it endearing. :) Enjoy! -Mel**

* * *

"DEFINITELY SOMETHING NEW"

Spencer's POV

After Concert

"That was so awesome!" Madison tells me smiling.

"Hell yea it was!!" I say with a big smile on my own face.

"So, are you going to go back there??" She asks me with a raised eyebrow, referring to backstage.

"Yea, I mean, why not? She handed me a pass, her own personal one at that. So I mean, shouldn't I at least go back and say hi, and tell her she did a good job?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Yea, sure, a good job." She says and pauses thoughtfully. "But Spence, remember to thank her vocally and not physically."

I tilt my head, wondering what she could possibly be implying, and then it hits me and I smack her arm a little harder than playfully.

"I'm not going to kiss her in Congratulations!!" I tell her haughtily.

She rubs her arm as she bursts into laughter. "You say that now."

"Oh whatever." I reply blushing, and laughing with her now.

Madison checks her cell phone. "Well I guess I should go and meet up with Luke."

"And I guess I'll head back stage." I say with a cute smile on my face.

"Yea, I guess you better." She says teasingly.

"Shut up! I'll see you at home later or are you staying at Luke's?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'll call you when I do though."

"Ok." We pause and just stare at each other. "Thanks again for doing this for me Madi, it means a lot." I tell her with a genuine smile.

"You know it Spence." She holds out her arms to me and I step into them. We embrace for a few seconds and then she lets me go.

"Go get your girl." She says winking and elbowing me lightly.

"I'll try." I say with a smirk, cause she knows how nervous I actually am.

"Relax Spence. Just stay cool and let it happen." She smiles at me reassuringly and I nod. She always knows me so well.

Just as she's about to walk away, we're approached by the same security guard as before. "Are you ladies ready to go?" He asks sweetly.

"I am, but she has a backstage pass." She tells him with a cute smile, pointing at me.

"Well allow me to escort you to your car then Miss Duarte." He replies with a smile, before he looks back in the direction from which he came and signals for another security guard. "Hey Bryan, could you please escort Miss Carlin here backstage." He says once Bryan is standing with us.

"Sure thing Max." They nod to each other and then we all head our separate ways.

I quietly follow Bryan through the gate that separates us from my original seat and the stage.

"I know you're famous and all, but I'm gonna need to see your pass before I take you any further." He says stopping.

"Oh yea, of course." I pull out the pass and hand it to him

He looks it over and then glances back at me. "How did you get Miss Davies personal pass?"

"She handed it to me actually." I tell him, biting my lip.

He looks at me skeptically and then pulls out his radio. "Tony, this is Bryan, could you please verify with Miss Davies that she handed Miss Carlin her personal pass, over."

There's a brief pause as I guess the verification is being done, then the static returns as another mans voice comes back over his radio, assumingly Tony. "Yea Bryan, she said send her back, over."

"K boss, over. Let's go." He says and turns back around to continue walking.

I follow behind him quietly and he leads me back to a small conference room, with couches and other lounge chairs.

When I walk in, there's about thirty other guys and girls walking around excitedly, munching on snacks and chatting excitedly. There's a crowd of them all standing in one area, and I figure it must be where Ashley is located. I slowly approach, kind of nervous, and then stop short a few feet away. It isn't Ashley, but her lead guitarist, who everyone thinks is hot, whether they're gay or straight.

_So then where is Ashley??_

I walk around the spacious room, keeping my head down, once again trying to avoid having the attention on myself, when I hear the door open. I look up hoping to see Ashley, but it's not her. It's some guy, dressed in a button down shirt, and slacks and he has a very aggravated look on his face. He walks to the center of the room and looks around for a moment and then clears his throat.

"Can I have everybody's attention please??" He calls out and the room comes to complete silence, in anticipation for his announcement. "Thank you. Ashley will be in soon to see all of you, she is just getting cleaned up and changed, so please bare with us, it'll be a bit of a wait."

A few grumbles go around, along with a few relieved sighs of people who thought Ashley wasn't going to show up at all.

Then this guy walks in my direction, the look of aggravation returning and looking more apparent on his face. "Miss Carlin, how do you do? Anthony Cunning, Ashley's manager. She sent me to get you." He tells me quickly, trying to be discreet.

"Oh, um, ok. Well nice to meet you. Um, where am I meeting her?"

"She asked that you follow me." He says turning around and taking a few steps.

"Ok." I pretty much say to myself.

I follow Anthony out of the room, with peoples gazes following behind. He leads me down the corridor, and to what seems to be the actual back of the stage.

"Follow that ramp right there out onto the stage. She's waiting for you." He says and sighs frustratingly.

"Ok. Thank you." He walks away without a reply and I slowly make my way out onto the stage

As I step out from the same entrance, in which Ashley came and went for her concert, I hear a guitar strumming softly and what sounds like a humming sound. I walk out further and finally spot Ashley sitting on the edge of the stage with a guitar in her hands. The arena is empty by now and the only lights on, are the aisle lights and the main spot light is shining down on her now. Since it's an open arena, you can see the stars shining brilliantly beyond where she sits. I stop and listen to her for just a few moments, not recognizing the melody of the guitar as one of her songs.

A few moments later, someone back stage makes a ruckus, causing us to both turn our heads in the direction of the stage, my eyes no longer on Ashley, but hers now on me.

"Hey." I hear her call softly to me.

"Hi." I reply nervously, as I turn around and catch her gaze.

It sounds as though she chuckles slightly. "Spencer Carlin. Who'd have thought she was into rock music? The small town girl from Ohio, who never has anything to say, being the most famous and most beautiful model on the face of this planet. And yet here she is, at Ashley Davies' concert, The Bad Ass Rock Princess." She turns back to her guitar and strums a chord.

"Well I'm not big on the celebrity spot light like Ashley Davies. I like to keep my business to myself." I reply in my own smartass fashion.

"Ohh, yet the small town girl is witty." She chuckles again and I smile slightly, despite myself. "You want to sit down?" She asks, waving her hand beside her.

I silently walk over and sit down next to her, hanging my legs over the edge like hers.

"So, do you always hand out your own personal pass to random hot girls at your concerts?" I ask looking at her inquisitively.

"Haha, no, I don't. I'm not into the whole groupie love thing." She pauses and then looks at me. "And you're also not just some random girl. I know who you are."

"Know of me maybe, but you don't know me." I tell her seriously, but not rudely.

"Well maybe I'd like to change that." She says, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

I look away blushing slightly and then look down at my feet. "This is why I don't give interviews often." I tell her randomly and we both laugh

"Haha, why? Cause you're shy?" She asks looking at me.

"That, yes, and because I get extremely nervous." I look back up and meet her intense brown eyes with my own.

"Well this isn't an interview, so relax." She says softly and winks at me. She turns back to her guitar and starts strumming a few chords again.

"That melody that you were playing before you saw me standing there, it was really beautiful."

"So you were staring?" She asks, not looking at me, but I can see the smile on her face.

I look away from her altogether, looking out at the empty auditorium again.

"Well the melody captivated me. Something new?" I ask again, looking back at her and our eyes meet again.

"Definitely something new."

We smile simultaneously at her innuendo and then both blush and turn away again, trying to hide our smiles from one another.

"So, if I'm not just some random girl, then tell me why it is you gave me your pass."

"You tell me Carlin, I thought tonight was all about me and then I found out that you were causing a fan disturbance in the lobby ten minutes before the show." She says straight-faced.

I look down, hoping that wouldn't come up. I hate when that kinda stuff happens.

"Sorry, that's what I think is the major set-back to being a celebrity. Sometimes I'm just a fan too ya know?"

"Yea, I know." She replies quietly. She looks into my eyes like she's trying to read my soul.

I don't respond for a second and she doesn't say anything either.

"Just so you know, I'm not mad about it, I thought it was pretty funny to see you here actually." She says smiling her brilliant smile again.

"Why's this?" I ask with my own smirk, and a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said, you just didn't seem like the punk-rock kind."

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." I say with a smirk still on my face.

"Well if it's ok with you, I'd like to learn." She tells me seriously, a half smile on her face.

I smile at her cutely, tilting my head slightly. "I would like that." She smiles fully with me now, and I notice how her nose crinkles just a little bit with her bright smile. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Me too. So Miss Carlin, how does a walk on the pier and ice cream sound to you after I do my little meet and greet?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." I agree with a nod.

"Great." She says with a smile and I return it.

We fall quiet again, both of us just looking out at the empty arena.

"I love it the most when it's just like this." She tells me as she takes a slow, deep breath.

"The arena?" I ask, looking at her. Studying her side profile as she stares forward.

"Yea. There's just something about it. The peaceful quiet of it after a concert. I mean I have the time to do this before a concert, but after a concert I love it the most. Being able to relive what happened here for two and a half hours, in the hearts of thousands of people. Wondering if any of my songs held enough meaning to help someone through whatever they may be going through. I can still feel the charge of electricity and energy running through the air as well. It's all such a great feeling." She tells me, passion lacing her whole monologue to me. She said all of this while looking at the empty arena, and I can't help but wonder _why_ she just told me all of that.

Ashley Davies has always had a reputation for being just what she called herself earlier, "The Bad Ass Rock Princess". She's also always been known for sleeping around, being a bitch and getting whatever or whoever she wants whenever she wants. But for some reason, the person she's allowing me to see right now, isn't anything close to the person everyone makes her out to be. I've always been drawn to Ashley, even with knowing everything I know from what the articles all say. But if I believed what magazines and tabloids said, then I'd be just as wrong as the people who wrote the damn things. But she certainly doesn't really seem like that person. She seems sensitive and very much alive to the feelings, hopes and dreams of others around herself. She seems so vulnerable right now, her heart open for the taking.

But before I have a chance to say anything in return, she stands.

"Well, we better get back in there then." She says looking down at me with a small smile.

I stand up next to her and nod. "Ok."

We walk back towards the conference room where the meet and greet is. It isn't an awkward silence, just easy and relaxed.

_This is _definitely_ the start of something new.__

* * *

_

**_A/N2- I know the story seems to move slow, and that's because it does. And y'all will probably get upset with me more times than imaginable lol, but I like them being able to build a relationship instead of rushing into it. My other fanfic kind of does that, but this one moves ALOT differently. But it's always cute and there is pretty much always some form of Spashley. But I like the whole establishing of a relationship thing. So please give me your honest reviews! Thanks! -Mel_**


	6. Blush, Smile, Blush, Repeat

**A/N- Ok, here it is, chapter 6!! Full of Spashliness! R/R por favor and lemme know whatcha think! Not much more I could say! And I'm glad you guys agree with how slow I'm choosing to take this fanfic! And thanks for all the amazing reviews, and for everyone adding me to their Author alerts and story alerts and such, makes me happy that you guys like my story! Enjoy! Love Mel!**

* * *

"BLUSH, SMILE, BLUSH, REPEAT"

Ashley's POV

Spencer and I walk back into the room for the meet and greet and suddenly all eyes are on us. No I'm not just saying that to be nice, they're really on the both of us. As soon as I close the door people are approaching me. They're all so excited. I love it, but tonight I wish I didn't have to do it.

Why do you ask?? HELLO!! Have you seen the beautiful blonde standing right next to me. I'm just glad she actually came. I might as well tell you this now, but I've seriously been crushing on this girl for like seven months. It's ridiculous, I know, but there's just something about her. She's seriously never in the public eye, and she doesn't do interviews, and I mean yea people would find that weird, but to me, it's intriguing. Because for once, I actually have to figure her out. I don't have to just read the latest Cosmo to find out who she is, I actually have to do the digging. This should be fun.

But anyways, off track, I really don't want to do this tonight, tonight I want to be walking along my favorite pier talking to Spencer Carlin. I just hope she doesn't believe everything she reads. .

I'm dragged away by the crowd, to sit down and answer their many questions and to be ogled at, but before I am, I turn and subtly wink at Spencer. I see her blush lightly and put her head down to hide it. I smile and let them take me away.

All night I answer their questions, and then finally around one am, my manager kicks everyone out. Spencer patiently waited on a nearby couch for me to finish my meet and greet. She had a few people freaking over her as well. Some asked for her autograph, but she kept a low profile at the same time.

I get up and walk over to where she's sitting when everyone has left. "Ready to go beautiful?" Oh yea, I'm so starting already!!

She smiles up at me and nods. "Yea, let's do it."

"Cool, well since obviously I came on the tour bus, ending the tour in my home town, I'm guessing your car??" I ask playfully, pointing at her as we walk out of the room.

"I'm guessing, yea." She says being a smartass.

"K, where ya parked?"

"Um, in lot E I believe."

"Ok, I'll have security drive us out there."

"Ok."

I walk over to Theo and reach up to tap his shoulder, and when I say reach, let me tell you, I mean reach. He's like six foot four. But he's the best.

"Hey Ash, great show tonight as always."

"Thanks Theo. Could you please take me and Miss Carlin to her car in lot E?"

"Of course Ash." He replies with a friendly smile and a head nod.

He walks with me back to where I left Spencer waiting, and then we all walk out together to the security car.

---

"Thanks Theo." I say as Spencer and I get out of the car.

"Yea, thanks." Spencer follows after me.

"No problem ladies. Have a good night Ash."

"Thanks, you too. See you next week." I wave as he drives away and then turn to Spencer's car.

"Ahh, I see Miss Carlin does it up big??"

She laughs and then pulls her keys out of her purse. "Haha, funny. I love my Lexus, it was always the car I wanted growing up, and well, now I can actually afford it." She says cockily, but with a sweet grin.

"I guess so." We laugh and then we get into her SUV.

"So where too?" She asks as she starts up the car.

"Ok, you might freak out, but the Santa Monica Pier?" I ask her, biting my lip.

"Actually, I live right by there, I'm there all the time whenever I can get a day off."

"Same here, hmm, I wonder why we haven't seen each other. ." I say and look at her with a soft smile.

"Who knows??" She says returning the smile and then looking back to the road.

I turn my head away from her, unwillingly of course, cause I could seriously spend all day looking at her, and I lay my arm on the armrest that's between us. Unintentionally, my arm lays skin to skin next to hers, our pinkies mere millimeters apart. I look down at our arms at the same time she does and then we look up at the same time and our eyes lock. A warm smile crosses her face and it sparks a smile across my face as well.

"So, you, uh, you live by Santa Monica Pier you said?" I slightly stammer from looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Well, actually, I will soon. Me and my room mate are about to move into a house about two miles from there."

"Oh, wow, hmm. ."

"What?" She asks, chuckling at my reaction.

"I live about three miles from it. So that's why I don't see you as often. I usually run in the mornings. I run to Santa Monica Pier, then I relax in the sand and watch the sunrise, and then I run home. Or, jog really. But you know what I mean." I say and we both laugh.

"That sounds awesome, a great start to your day. I run in the mornings too, but since I haven't moved in yet, I just run around my apartment complex. Kind of boring." She says and we both chuckle.

"It definitely is a great way for me to start my day. Believe it or not, I am not going to have a good day if I don't do my morning routine when I'm home from tour. I have to wake up every morning, take my run and then have a smoothie. There's seriously no better way." I'm laughing at this and she giggles along.

"That's cute." She says in between giggles.

"Not as cute as you." I flirt with her.

She blushes and bites her bottom lip nervously. God she is so beautiful, and that lip thing is too cute.

We sit silently for a couple of minutes, and then Spencer turns into a parking lot. When I can finally concentrate enough to look, I see we're in the parking lot of the beach where the pier is.

We climb out of her Lexus and meet at the front.

"Ok, well it's after one a.m., and I'm pretty sure there is no ice cream places open at one a.m."

"Well, I know of this one place, and it's not open as you say, but. . never mind, I don't feel like explaining, lets just go." I say with a smile and then grab her hand and pull her with me.

We're walking for a few minutes, but neither of us has released the other's hand. I feel the butterflies flood my stomach as the realization hits me and a smile stretches across my face for the millionth time that night. I seriously don't think I've smiled this much in months, not since, well yea, we'll leave that for another day. Today, or tonight really, is all about Spencer Carlin.

"So how much longer till we're there?" She asks laughing.

"It's just right around this corner."

"Ok."

All I can think about as we're walking, is her hand in mine. She has a gentle hold on mine, and her skin is soft. Without even thinking about it, my thumb starts to trace lazy circles on her smooth skin. I notice when Spencer randomly stops walking and is looking down at our hands with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, sorry." I say and release her hand.

We're awkwardly quiet for a few minutes, just standing there, until I meet her eyes. They seem to be smiling, while the rest of her face seems almost confused, or even upset I let go.

"You, uh, have really, ahem, soft skin, that's why. . uh. . Yea. ." I stammer and that amazing smile of hers creeps back over her face.

She slides her hand back into mine and smiles softly. I smile back and we continue the rest of our walk, with my thumb going back to tracing circles on her hand.

"Ok, we're here." I announce a few minutes later.

"Ash, it's closed." Awe, she just called me Ash.

"Closed?? Non-sense!!" I reach into my back pocket and pull out a single key with a smile on my face.

I slide the key into the gates lock and slide the gate open that's covering the door. Then I use the same key to unlock the door.

"What, do you like own this place or something?" She asks chuckling.

"Haha, close. My sister has a bunch of investments here and there, and so she gave me the key to this one. Her and I have all access to more than half the pier because of the investments she has in them."

"Awesome!"

"I like to think so." I say and smile at her. "So what will be your flavor tonight Miss Carlin?"

"Oh, I don't know Miss Davies, I have my eye on one in particular, but I don't know if it's available. ." She says cutely and I just stare at her, my face shocked, as she flirts.

I regain my thoughts quickly and look at her. "Well why don't you ask and find out? I'm sure it is."

"Well then," She says as she walks over to me and stands really close to me. "Miss Davies?"

"Yes Miss Carlin?" I ask quietly, as my heart beats faster.

She pauses, as a cute smile plays on her beautiful lips. "Do you have any chocolate chip cookie dough?" She whispers. Her smile widens and I just stare at her dumbfounded.

"Uh. . Um. . Let me uh. . Check that out for you." I stammer out as her closeness makes me loose all sense of everything but her.

She chuckles as I turn away from her.

C'mon Davies, get it together. First of all you barely know her, and second of all you can't screw this up!! You've been imagining this moment for months now, don't blow it before you get a chance to get any where with her. Let her play her games, but let her know that's not all you're about.

I take a deep breath as I walk behind the counter and slide open the freezer door. "Ah, you're in luck Miss Carlin, we have just what you've asked for." I say looking up, catching her eyes and gazing into them intensely.

"Then could I please have two scoops?" She asks cutely, returning the gaze.

"As you wish Ma'am." We both laugh at what I've said and then I lead her to a table with our bowls of ice cream and motion for her to sit down.

---

We talk for about two more hours and it's going really well, when Spencer's phone rings.

"Oh, popular at three am?" I tease her.

"Haha, no, it's my roommate, excuse me." She says and sits back in her chair from her previous position of leaning on her elbows.

She slides her phone open and raises it to her ear.

"Hey." Pause. . "Yea, I am." Pause. . "Really great." Big smile and a glance my way, yep they're talking about me. "I have no clue, no, the studio doesn't need me tomorrow, and I have a class at like 2." Pause and another glance my way, then her face turns to complete shock "OH SHUT UP!!" She exclaims and I can see the blush rise on her cheeks. "Yea, whatever" She says laughing. "Love you too and I'll be home soon. K, bye. She shuts her phone and throws it back in her purse.

I look at her amused and lean back in my chair, crossing my arms across my chest. "Everything alright?" I ask quirking an eyebrow.

"Just peachy." She smiles warmly. "But I guess it's time we should be heading out, I have class tomorrow afternoon and I need to get some kind of sleep tonight." She says chuckling cutely.

"Ok, well I live like right here, so it should be quick. Just let me lock up and we can go."

"Ok."

I walk around and make sure everything is closed. Then we walk out and I lock the door and the gate closed behind us.

Quietly, we turn and start walking back towards the parking lot. I so badly want to hold her hand in mine again as we're walking, but I don't want to move too fast. I mean sure we did it earlier, but we just met tonight and everything. . As my mind starts rambling off, I feel Spencer slide her hand into mine, and instantly my mind stops thinking and I feel tingles run up my spine at her ability to seriously read my mind. Like earlier, I trace light circles with my thumb on her smooth skin.

When we get back to her car, she walks me to my side and helps me in, holding the door for me.

"Thanks beautiful." I smile warmly at her.

"Anytime gorgeous." We smile at each other for a moment before she shuts the door and walks back around to her side.

When she climbs in and gets settled with her seatbelt and all of that, I place my arm on the armrest between us, but this time, I intentionally lay it skin to skin with Spencer's. After a moment, I feel her warm fingers lace themselves through mine and I smile profusely as she pulls out of the parking lot.

After directing her to my house, we sit in silence for a minute, not looking at each other, but our fingers still laced between us.

"Thanks for tonight, it was a lot of fun." She tells me softly.

"Well thank you for coming back stage and allowing this to happen tonight." We both just smile at the other and nod. "Well I guess I better let you get going. Night Spence." I start to get out of the car when she stops me by placing her opposite hand on my arm, as we're still holding hands with each other. "Yea Spence?"

"Could I maybe get your phone number and we can do this again sometime?"

I smile from ear to ear. "Of course beautiful." I pull my phone from my pocket and hand it to her so she can enter it in.

When she hands it back I make sure its saved before looking into her eyes again.

"Goodnight beautiful. Be safe." I bring her hand I'm still holding up to my lips slowly and kiss her knuckles gently.

"I'll do, my uh, best." She stammers out and I just chuckle slightly. She blushes and looks away.

"Night." I repeat again as I close the door to her car.

I walk into my empty house feeling lighter than air, and dance my way upstairs. I fall asleep with a stupid grin on my face thinking about the beautiful woman I just shared my night with.


	7. Great Expectations

****

A/N- Hey girls and guys! Here's the next chapter. Advanced apologies for cliffies! :) Enjoy and the next update will be up in a few days! Love Mel!

"GREAT EXPECTATIONS"

Spencer's POV

I come home from my night with Ashley with a smile on my face. Madison must have already gone to bed, because the only light on is the kitchen one, which we always leave on if one of us is out and the other in bed; because it illuminates the whole house.

I walk back into my bedroom and get ready for bed. Ten minutes later I'm drifting off to sleep in my bed with a pleasant smile still on my face.

---

The next morning, my eyes flutter open and the smile instantly returns to my face as I remember the previous night. Then it drops when I glance at my alarm clock, which I now realize I'd forgotten to set the night before, and freak out because I have less than twenty minutes to get to class.

I throw some sweats on over my tank top and boy shorts that I slept in, and throw my hair up in a messy bun. I brush my teeth with a ferocity and run out into the kitchen with my laptop bag slung over my shoulder, and a notebook in my opposite hand. Grabbing a Full Throttle from the fridge; I glance at the note Madison left me on the breakfast bar explaining Luke's car being parked outside the apartment still and why he's asleep on the couch. Then I run out the door.

I make it to class and take my seat just as my professor walks in and begins her lesson. Sighing heavily in relief, I take out my laptop and begin taking my notes.

Class finally ends two excruciating hours later, and I drive back to the apartment.

Luke's car is still sitting in the same spot it had been this morning, so as I open the apartment door and begin walking in, I do so cautiously. When I walk in, I see Madison and Luke sitting on the couch; making out.

I walk up behind the couch and clear my throat. It doesn't work, so I do it again, but louder, finally getting their attention.

"Oh, um, hey girl. Luke, was just uh, leaving." Madison says and smiles.

"Yes, yes I was." Luke adds before he kisses Madison's lips one more time and then stands. "I'll see you two lovelies later." He pecks my cheek as he starts toward the door.

"PUSSY-WHIPPED!!" I scream after him as me and Madison chuckle.

"ALWAYS!!" He screams back as the door closes.

We bust into a fit of giggles and I come around to plop down on the couch.

"So I didn't hear you come in last night. How late did you get home??" Madison asks with a quirked eyebrow.

I ponder this for a moment and then look over at her. "Um, like 3:45ish. We were out at Santa Monica Pier, and she lives by there. We left right after I got off the phone with you."

"I see. Wait. . she lives by Santa Monica Pier??" She asks quickly.

"Yep. About three miles from it." I nod.

"Is she in the same neighborhood?"

"No. She is in the same deed restricted area though. She's just in River Groove, and we're in Clover Field."

"Isn't that like ten minutes from us?" She continues questioning.

"Not even." I affirm, trying to contain my smile.

"Hey, at least I know that if I get married to Luke, you know, since you've decided to not date again yet," She starts sarcastically and I slap her arm as I narrow my eyes at her warningly. She laughs and continues. "Then at least I know you won't be very far."

"Shut up! I've known the girl barely twenty-four hours and you're trying to kick me out of our house already?!" I question her vehemently.

"Hey, you're the one who made up the rule that whoever got married first got the house."

"You still agreed to it!!" I push back verbally.

"Because I love the house!" She states and smiles widely.

"Whatever." I relent, giving up the charade and then yawn.

"So how was class today?" She asks as she gets more comfortable.

"Fine, whew." I say as I finish yawning. "I was almost late. I forgot to set an alarm last night." I tell her as I prop my feet up on the coffee table.

"Well you better start being careful. All these late nights with Ashley aren't going to get you through college." She says laughing.

"Oh, would you lay off it for two seconds. Just be happy I'm "back out there"!" I mock her, using the actual finger quotes.

"I am happy for you Spence. You need this." She tells me seriously.

"Yea, yea, yea. So what are you doing today?"

"Well my little sister is bringing by boxes from her job so we can start packing everything up for this weekend."

"Ok, what time is she going to get here?"

"She should be here. ." We here the doorbell go off and Madison smiles. ". . any minute."

I get up to get the door. "Hey Angel." I say letting in Madison's seventeen year old sister.

"Hey yourself cutie." Angel replies with a flirtatious smile.

"Angel, how many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting on Spencer??" Madison asks, walking up behind me.

"Until it works." She states simply, smiling at me again.

"Angel, you are something else. Including too young for me. Like I've already told you." She starts off smiling, until the last part, then her face turns into a scowl. Madison and I just laugh at Angel's expense.

"Don't worry little sister, you'll find someone for yourself. We'll even help if you'd like." Madison teases, but I know there's plenty of truth behind her words.

"Fine, but you owe me Spence." She gives me a playful glare.

"Fine, I'll introduce you to Jessica Alba." I relent, knowing it's the one thing she wants more than me. "But you can't hit on her! She's straight and pregnant!"

"Oh man!! Are you serious??" She asks, freaking out excitedly.

"Yes, I'm having lunch with her next week. You can come, but you have to stay cool." I warn her.

"Oh my gosh, you're the best Spence!" She tells me happily, then hugs me quickly.

"So I've been told." I say with a smile and a sarcastic flip of my hair after she releases me.

Angel walks further into our apartment after, as me and Madison just look at each other and laugh.

We follow behind her, into the living room and Angel puts the boxes she brought up with her down.

"Are you staying to help Angel?" Madi asks her as she starts going through the boxes.

"I can if you want?" She tells us.

"Well, we could use the help with the kitchen stuff and the stuff in the living room. Everything needs to be packed except for the TVs, DVD players, and stereo system." I inform her.

"Ok," She looks at her watch. "I can help for like two or three hours, but then I have to run." She tells us, glancing at her watch.

"That's fine, that amount of help should be plenty." Madison smiles at her sister appreciatively.

We get started and work for a few hours before Angel leaves around seven. She got most of the kitchen and living room done for us.

"Hey, you ready to wrap this up for today?? I'm starving!!" Madi tells me as she comes into the living room.

I laugh at her and then lean back to relax with my hands on the floor. "Yea, I'm exhausted from working. We should do something tonight." I suggest.

"Well what'd you have in mind, I promised Luke we'd chill tonight." She informs me, averting her eyes for a moment.

"I see. Well then go with him, I'm tired anyways." I tell her with a soft smile.

"You sure?" She questions.

Just then my phone starts ringing. It's a number not listed in my phone, but I smile at the perfect possibility. "I am now." I get up and run towards my room to answer it in private.

"Go get 'er tiger!!" I hear Madison call behind me and I chuckle a little to myself.

I close my door and push talk on my cell phone. "Hello??" I answer breathlessly, a smile pulling at my lips.


	8. Interrogations

**A/N- Ok, so here is the next chapter! :) Please enjoy and don't hate me for where it cuts off. It's not a cliffy, but I know you probably want to know what happens next. But it's alllll in the next post. Promise! :) So pelase R&R and enjoy! Love Mel.**

"INTERROGATIONS"

Spencer's POV

Running into my room and closing my door I answer my still ringing cell phone.

SPENCER: "Hello?" I ask trying to sound composed.  
??: "Hey hunnie, it's your dad."  
SPENCER: "Oh, hey daddy. ." I reply somewhat bummed, into the phone.  
ARTHUR: "What's wrong sweetie?"  
SPENCER: "Nothing, I just thought you were someone else. Anyways, never mind that. Why are you calling me from an unlisted number?"  
ARTHUR: "Oh, that's why I'm calling. Julia and I changed our phone service so we got new numbers."  
SPENCER: "Oh, ok. I'll be sure and save it."  
ARTHUR: "Ok, well I have to go, Peyton's crying, time for her bottle."  
SPENCER: "Ok daddy. Text me later with Julia's new number."  
ARTHUR: "Sure thing. And hunnie?"  
SPENCER: "Yea dad?"  
ARTHUR: "I hope whoever this girl is that you're waiting for to call, calls."  
SPENCER: "What. . Huh. . How. Did. .you. ."  
He chuckles at my reaction.  
ARTHUR: "I'm your father, I'm supposed to know these things."  
SPENCER: "Um, uh. . . Ok."  
He just laughs at me before continuing.  
ARTHUR: "I'll talk to you later sweetie, I love you."  
SPENCER: "I love you too daddy." I reply still somewhat speechless

I slowly lower my hand back down to my side, but it's not all the way down before it starts ringing again and I unconsciously pick it up.

SPENCER: "Hello. . ??" I say distantly  
??: "Hey Spence, what's up??" A familiar voice asks.  
I snap out of my thoughts and back into reality, while a smile sweeps across my face, at the beautiful sound of her voice.  
SPENCER: "Ashley??" I ask a little too hopefully.  
ASHLEY: "Haha, yep, the one and only."  
SPENCER: "Actually, I know plenty of Ashley's, could you maybe refresh my memory of how I know you??" I ask, playing games with her.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, well then I'll be more than happy to remind you. I have gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, that I distinctly remember you not being able to look away from last night. I have nice, long, toned legs. I think I have a pretty sweet ass." I chuckle and hear her try and contain hers as she continues to ramble off other things.  
SPENCER: "Oh, wait, wait, wait. . . Oh, no, I still don't remember you."  
ASHLEY: "Funny, you're very funny." She says sarcastically.  
I laugh and hear her sigh dramatically on the other end, playing around.  
SPENCER: "So, what's up Miss Davies??"  
ASHLEY: "Oh, so you do remember me??"  
SPENCER: "Yea, I guess I do."  
ASHLEY: "Well, how about you let me take you out to dinner tonight and I'll give you a good reminder??" She asks optimistically as a smile spreads across my face.  
SPENCER: "Dinner?? Hmm, let me check my schedule." I giggle when she groans in cute frustration. "Hmm, it looks like I may have an opening Miss Davies. How about 8:30??"  
ASHLEY: "Hmm, sounds great!" She says matter-of-factly.  
SPENCER: "Good, see you at 8:30."  
ASHLEY: "But. .wait, I don't know where you live."  
SPENCER: "5587 N. Heritage Dr. apt. number 203."  
ASHLEY: "And I'm supposed to know where to go now??"  
SPENCER: "You have heard of Map Quest right?"  
ASHLEY: "Uh, yea." I chuckle at her response.  
SPENCER: "Well then, you better find a computer."  
I wait a second for a response, but I knew instead she was smiling, so I just hang up.

Ashley's POV

I stare at my phone with a smile unconsciously playing on my lips. That girl is going to be the death of me. I can tell now that's she's going to have me hot all night, I hate that I'm so attracted and turned on by cocky girls. God, this is going to be a long night, but she is so worth every minute of torture that she doesn't know I'm in.

I check the time on my phone, it's almost 7:30. I drop my phone onto the counter in the kitchen, where I'm standing, and turn towards the fridge. I grab a bottle of water and sit down at the breakfast bar then take a sip of my water. I grab the remote and turn on some music through the surround sound in the house. As Secondhand Serenade fills my ears, my phone rings. I mute the music and pick up my phone.

ASHLEY: "Hey Ky." I say into the phone after checking the caller id  
KYLA: "Hey sis. How are things?"  
ASHLEY: "They're good. And with you?"  
KYLA: "They're good. How'd closing the tour last night go?"  
I think of that beautiful blonde, and a smile comes to my face.  
ASHLEY: "Perfect." I say simply.  
KYLA: "I think I hear a smile playing on your lips there sis."  
ASHLEY: "Haha, yea, you could say that."  
KYLA: "Spill it!!" She says knowing me so well.  
ASHLEY: "No time little sister. I have to go get ready. I'll call you either later tonight or tomorrow."  
KYLA: "Ok, how about lunch tomorrow?"  
ASHLEY: "You bet on it."  
KYLA: "Ok, I'll call you tomorrow."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, night."  
KYLA: "See ya."

We hang up the phone and I un-mute the music, then walk back to my room bobbing my head to it. I pick out clothes for tonight before jumping in the shower.

When I'm done in the shower, I throw on a bra and some boy shorts and walk to my office to get on the computer. I can't believe I left my laptop on the tour bus. Along with a lot of other things might I add. Anyways, I look up Map Quest and type in the address she had given me. Within minutes, I have the directions printing from the computer and I am walking back to my room to finish getting ready for my date tonight with the beautiful and wonderful, Spencer Carlin.

I'm ready to go by 8:10 and am walking out the door.

I follow the directions from Map Quest and find her apartment complex.

When I pull into the complex my jaw drops a little, for apartments, they were more like little town houses. I follow the zig-zagging roads to her apartment building and then park the car.

I find her apartment and then take a deep breath. Just relax, this is going to be a good night. Just breath.

I ring the doorbell.  
??: "I'll get it." Someone yells from the inside.  
The door opens to a short and sassy looking latina, who hasn't yet looked forward.  
??: "Ah, Ashley Davies." She says turning to face me finally.  
ASHLEY: "Madison Duarte, nice to meet you." I extend my hand nicely and she shakes it.  
MADISON: "Likewise. C'mon in, Spence will be ready in just a minute."  
ASHLEY: "Ok."  
MADISON: "You want something to drink or anything while you wait?"  
ASHLEY: "Um, water's fine."  
MADISON: "Ok, just take a seat in the living room, and I'll get that water for you."  
ASHLEY: "Thanks." Wow, for someone who probably hates my guts, she's really sweet.

I'm looking around the apartment, taking everything in, especially at the strange mural like thing they have painted on one of their living room walls. Other than that, it's a really nice apartment, decorated and furnished nicely.

MADISON: "Here ya go." She says walking back into the room and holding the bottle out to me.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks." I take a slow sip of the cool water as Madison sits in the chair opposite me.  
MADISON: "So, what are your intentions with Spencer?"  
I nearly choke on my next sip of water when she asks that.  
ASHLEY: "Excuse me?" I ask chuckling just a bit, what is she Spencer's protector? Not that I mind, but way to be suttle.  
MADISON: "Look, Spencer has been hurt a lot by girls that didn't deserve to be with her, and I'm not about to see her go through it again, so treat her right or you're going to have more problems with me than you already have."  
ASHLEY: "I would never do that. Don't believe everything you read."  
MADISON: "I don't, or else I would never leave my own apartment."  
ASHLEY: "On the second hand, I'm sorry."  
MADISON: "For what?"  
ASHLEY: "For why you have a problem with me in the first place."  
MADISON: "Oh, well, a career is a career, I'm not going to lay down and cry because I got rejected by one person."  
ASHLEY: "That's the thing though. We didn't, well, me especially, didn't want to reject you. But by the time your resume landed on my managers desk, we had already hired my dance crew. A week sooner and I would have been calling you to come on tour with me, but we can't fire once we hire, unless it's for like personal reasons, or issues with a dancer."  
MADISON: "Ahh, I see. So I wasn't rejected, I was late?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, sorry." I say looking down.  
MADISON: "Ok Davies, you're good with me." I look back up and she has a friendly smile on her face.  
I return the smile and nod softly.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, good. Cause I wouldn't want my being around a lot to be awkward with the two of us."  
MADISON: "Haha, ok Davies, you got me, but just don't hurt her."  
ASHLEY: "You have my word."

Just then that beautiful blonde comes around the corner looking as stunning as ever.

SPENCER: "Hey. she says softly as our eyes meet"  
ASHLEY: "Hey yourself."

We're just staring into each other's eyes for a moment before I finally find my voice.

ASHLEY: "You ready to go?" I just barely squeak out.  
SPENCER: "Yea."  
Her smile widens as I walk over to her and offer her my hand  
ASHLEY: "Well then let's go." I smile at her and she returns it.

She takes my hand in hers and we walk out after good-byes and be safes from Madison


	9. I Feel This Security When Im With You

**A/N- Alright, first date!! :) Please enjoy and don't hate me!! :) You'll know what I'm talking about soon enough.. lol But it is a good chapter! I like it anyways. lol But just read and please enjoy! :) Love Mel!**

"I FEEL THIS SECURITY WHEN I'M WITH YOU"

Spencer's POV

Blue Rose Café

As Ashley pulls her Range Rover to a halt, I look around me.

SPENCER: "What is this place?" I ask with a smirk, still looking around.  
ASHLEY: "You've never been here??" She looks at me stunned.  
SPENCER: "No, I don't even think I've heard of it either. What's it called?"  
ASHLEY: "Blue Rose Café. . You've really never heard of it before?!" She asks me shocked.  
SPENCER: "No I haven't. I'm so busy with the agency and school, that I don't get out much."  
ASHLEY: "Well hopefully we're going to change that." She smiles at me cutely and I blush and look away.  
SPENCER: "Yea. ." I say after a moments time.  
ASHLEY: "Well then c'mon, you're absolutely going to love it. They have the most amazing tortellini, I could seriously die happy after eating here." She says chuckling, which have I mentioned, is contagious, along with that amazing smile of hers."  
SPENCER: "Well, then, let's go."  
ASHLEY: "Ok." She gets out of the car and comes around to my side, opening my door, and offering me her hand. "Beautiful?"  
SPENCER: "Aww, thank you."  
She just smiles in return.

We walk into the restaurant, still hand in hand.  
MAITRE D: "Hi, can I help you??" he asks with a friendly accent.  
ASHLEY: "Yes, reservations under Davies?" She replies and then smiles back at me.  
MAITRE D: "Ahh, yes, Miss Davies, you called in the special table."  
ASHLEY: "Yes."  
MAITRE D: "Ok, please, follow me ladies."  
She gives my hand a slight squeeze when I smile at her and we make our way through the restaurant.

Our table is in the back, mostly secluded from everybody else.

MAITRE D: "Ok ladies, your waiter will be with you shortly and thank you for choosing Blue Rose Café as your dining choice tonight." He says with a pleasant smile.  
TOGETHER: "Thank you."

Ashley pulls my chair out for me and I sit down.  
SPENCER: "Thank you Miss Davies."  
ASHLEY: "You're welcome Miss Carlin."  
She takes a seat across from me.

The restaurant she brought me too is cute and quaint. Simple, yet elegant.

There are 2 candles lit on the table in little glass bowls. The table cloth is piercing white, and soft to the skins touch. The table is set with empty water glasses and our silverware.

SPENCER: "This place is nice, how did you find it?" I ask with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "My dad actually. He used to bring me here on our annual father daughter dinner every year."  
SPENCER: "Used to?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, we started going to another restaurant after my dad got into a fight with the owner, so we don't come here as often as we used too, but it's still my favorite place to eat."  
SPENCER: "Nice." I say and chuckle as she smiles.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, my dad always makes me get him take out though. He still loves this place." She says joining in on the giggling.  
SPENCER: "You seriously have me excited to eat the food the way you keep talking about it."  
ASHLEY: "You should be, it really is amazing, ugh!!" She smiles again.

We stop and just stare into each others eyes, just smiling at each other. I could seriously get lost in her eyes. They're so rich and beautiful. I can practically read the happiness she has being here with me in them.

We're so caught up in staring at each other that neither one of us has realized that our waiter is here till she clears her throat.

WAITRESS: "Um, excuse me, mmhm, excuse me. Ladies??"  
Ashley's the first to break our eye contact by looking up at the waitress, but I can still see her looking at me from the corner of her eye.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, sorry."  
WAITRESS: "No problem. Hi my name is Wendy and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you ladies to drink?" She's talking to both of us, but looking only at Ashley.

When Ashley notices this also, she slides her hand across the table and takes my hand in hers. I don't know how, but I instantly relax and my blue eyes meet her brown ones.

ASHLEY: "What do you want babe?" I can see she's trying to send a message to the girl to back off.  
It works, because the girls face drops, and she finally glances at me as she waits for my answer.  
SPENCER: "Hmm, I don't care baby girl, get us what ever you'd like." I smile sweetly at her as she blushes from what I call her.  
ASHLEY: "Well take some White Zinfandel." She says never breaking eye contact with me.  
WENDY: "Ok, I'll be right back with your wine." She replies bummed.  
Ashley just nods her head, a smile still playing on her beautiful lips.

Wendy walks away, seeming kind of down. As she rounds the corner away from us, Ashley and I snicker a little bit.

SPENCER: "Could she have been any more rude? There are two of us sitting here!"  
ASHLEY: "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Spence! I hate when people do that. I understand being famous and getting all the attention when I go out, but checking me out while taking my order. Gosh I hate it!"  
We giggle a little more at the girls expense.  
SPENCER: "Way to just claim your territory, or more, claim my territory for me so she'd back off."  
ASHLEY: "Hey, no problem, she needs to learn to do her job!"  
We giggle for a few more minutes before calming down into a comfortable silence.

Ashley's hand is still holding mine and her thumb is tracing slow circles on the back of my hand.

The waitress comes back and sees us still in the same position we were in before she left us. She quietly puts our wine in an ice bucket to chill and places our glasses on the table and then walks away.

Ashley and I haven't broken our eye contact. We're just staring into each other's eyes, completely content with this moment.

Finally Ash breaks our silence.  
ASHLEY: "So what do you go to school for?"  
SPENCER: "Well I'm currently taking a lot of diverse courses. But the one thing that sticks out is physical therapy. So I'm taking courses on therapeutic recovery and all the muscle courses there is to take." I say with a chuckle.  
ASHLEY: "That's really awesome. What made you want to choose something like that, especially being a model and all."  
SPENCER: "Well, in my opinion, modeling won't always be there. And yea, even if I get popular enough that I can retire and be set for life, I don't just want to sit around and be a waste of life. I want to work, and stay busy and earn money like everyone else."  
ASHLEY: "Wow, very ambitious."  
SPENCER: "You could say that. So what about you? What's your story?"  
ASHLEY: "Grew up the daughter of famous rock star Raife Davies, and followed in dear old dads footsteps. But what people don't know, is that this is seriously something I love to do. All these people see this façade of me and say, "oh Ashley Davies' taken after her dad", or "Raife Davies broke, has daughter making the money now", just stupid crap like that. They don't realize that I actually chose to do this career for myself because I love music, and yea it may be in my blood, but that blood runs right to my heart, where the true musician is."  
SPENCER: "Obviously." I reply with an admiring smile on my face at her confession of rambled feelings"  
She blushes slightly when she realizes she rambled on.  
ASHLEY: "Sorry, I get passionate sometimes and go off on a tangent."  
SPENCER: "By all means continue if you must, it's nice to hear about. I know how it is to truly love something that someone degrades."  
ASHLEY: "Yea. ."  
SPENCER: "But let's save all the gloomy talk for another day, let's keep this fun tonight."  
ASHLEY: "I agree." She smiles her gorgeous smile at me, her nose wrinkling just slightly.

That is so cute when her nose does that. And of course her smile makes me smile.

Wendy comes over again carrying her order pad in hand and a half-hearted smile.  
WENDY: "Do you ladies know what you want yet?"  
ASHLEY: "You mind if I order for us darling?" She says still using pet names in front of the waitress.  
SPENCER: "No, go right ahead beautiful."  
ASHLEY: "Ok." She winks at me before turning to Wendy. "We'll both have the shrimp scampi with the tortellini."  
WENDY: "Ok, your order will be ready in about 20 minutes. Would you ladies like some wine now?"  
SPENCER: "Yes please. Would you?" I ask the waitress.  
WENDY: "Of course." She pulls the cork and pours us both a glass of the chilled wine. "Anything else for you before I go?"  
ASHLEY: "Yes, could we please get some bread sticks?"  
WENDY: "Of course."  
ASHLEY: "Thank you."  
Wendy walks away from our table, looking more bummed then when she arrived this time.

Ashley starts giggling a little at the girls expense.  
SPENCER: "I think she was really hurt Ashley."  
ASHLEY: "What. . Huh?. . What?!" She says going from giggling to serious.  
SPENCER: "I think she was really hurt Ash."  
ASHLEY: "Well maybe if she learned to do her job and not try to pick up girls while they're actually on a date, then she wouldn't be upset."  
SPENCER: "Maybe."  
ASHLEY: "Look, lets just forget about her. Let's just focus on me getting to know you, and you getting to know me. . . I'll leave her a big tip so she's not completely heartbroken."  
I laugh at this, and nod.  
SPENCER: "Ok."  
Our food finally gets here and we eat, with pleasant conversation here and there.

When we're done, Ashley leaves a nice tip like she said she would. A whole 50 bucks to be exact.

We leave the restaurant holding hands and laughing. But as soon as we step out the door, we aren't able to move. Someone tipped off the paparazzi that we are here. Flashes are going off from every direction. Questions are being thrown at us from every direction. Asking if we're dating, if I was just another one of Ashley's flings even if I was in the spot light too. Just being real idiots. Restaurant management finally came out and seen what was going on. He let us stay in the restaurant until he got a hold of his bigger waiters to escort us to our car.

ASHLEY: "I'm so sorry Spence. I know you work hard to stay out of the lime light, and now tomorrow you're going to be all over the cover of every magazine across the nation with headlines like "Ashley lands the hottest model in the nation, how long till she breaks her heart?" that's the one thing I wanted to avoid while being with you. I didn't want to ruin your rep." She keeps rambling on about it, but I silence her by turning her face towards mine.  
SPENCER: "Ashley, it's fine, ok? You didn't know they were going to be there, this night was amazing, and I'm not going to let one incident with the paparazzi ruin it. Ok? They're everywhere, we were bound to run into them sometime."  
ASHLEY: "I'd have preferred later rather than sooner."  
SPENCER: "Just don't worry about it ok?" I tell her.  
She's still frowning, so I stroke my thumb lightly across her cheek.  
ASHLEY: "Ok." She finally agrees with a soft smile.  
SPENCER: "Good, now, where too next?"  
ASHLEY: "I was thinking the beach, a nice moonlit stroll along the oceans edge?"  
SPENCER: "Sounds perfect." We smile at each other and then she pulls out of the parking lot.

We get to the beach and walk along the beach hand in hand, the water just barely reaching our feet.

ASHLEY: "So, do you want a family?"  
SPENCER: "Like marriage and kids?"  
ASHLEY: "Mhmm."  
SPENCER: "I mean yea, but not now. I want to enjoy my life, I like where I'm at right now." I say and smile at her. "I mean I wouldn't mind marriage, cause then I'd have someone to share it all with, but no kids now, I just want to have fun." She nods at my answer. "What about you?"  
ASHLEY: "Same I guess. Marriage wouldn't be too bad a thing, well except for my career, it'd be a little stressful, but if it happens, I'd let it. But no kids yet either. I want to experience a lot as well."  
SPENCER: "Totally." We smile at each other as her thumb traces its usual pattern on my hand.

We walk along the beach for about an hour or so, just further getting to know each other, then we finally sit down in the sand and watch the ocean hit the shore. I have my hands wrapped around Ashley's arm and my head on her shoulder. I don't understand what makes me this close to her so soon, but I can't help how drawn to her I am. She's so intriguing, and she has so much more depth to her than a lot of people really give her credit for. I mean. . I never thought she was shallow or anything, but I never knew there was this much to her as there is.

We sit in the silence, just enjoying the sound of the waves and each others company, as if we did this everyday.

ASHLEY: "I don't want to leave this place. ." She finally says quietly.  
SPENCER: "What do you mean?" I ask still watching the water.  
ASHLEY: "I know this is going to sound weird, but I feel this security when I'm with you." She says still quietly, seeming to pause, waiting for my reaction.

I finally pick my head up off of her shoulder, and stare at her with my head tilted a little to the side, until she finally looks at me. When she tears her eyes away from the ocean, they lock on mine instantly, sending shivers up my spine. I just stare at her thoughtfully before answering.

SPENCER: "I know just what you mean." I say back quietly.  
She just smiles and places her hand on top of mine that are still around her arm.  
ASHLEY: "But I guess we have to get you home soon for class tomorrow."  
SPENCER: "Yea, I was already almost late today."  
ASHLEY: "What? I am so sorry Spence."  
SPENCER: "Don't be, I forgot to set an alarm. Besides, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do."  
She just smiles softly and relaxes again.  
SPENCER: "But, I guess we should head back."  
ASHLEY: "Yea. . ."  
She stands up first and holds her hands out to me. I take them in mine with a soft smile.  
SPENCER: "Thank you."  
ASHLEY: "Anytime beautiful."

We walk hand in hand back to her SUV and she walks me to my side and opens the door for me.  
SPENCER: "Thank you."  
She just smiles at me before closing my door.

We get to my house after a quick 20 minute drive. It was about 11:30 when we get here. She pulls into a parking space and shuts the car off and I look at her confused. She just smiles at me and then gets out of the car. She walks around the car to my side, that smile never leaving her face. She opens my door and holds her hand out to me. I take it in mine and climb out, then we head up the stairs. By now I've caught on that she's walking me to my door.

When we get to my door, I turn to face her.  
SPENCER: "Thanks again for tonight. It was amazing."  
ASHLEY: "Well you deserve it, you're an amazing woman."  
I feel the blush brushing my cheeks and look down trying to hide it. I hear her chuckle and when I feel like its gone away, I look back up. Her chuckle subsides and she's looking deeply into my eyes. My breath catches in my throat at the sheer possibility. .

She starts to lean in. . I can almost feel her breath on my lips. .

Then the door to my apartment opens and both of our heads snap to the side. I'm almost positive we both look aggravated at this. Madison stands there shocked and looking sorry for interrupting, holding a trash bag in her hand.

MADISON: "I. . uh. . Mhhm. . Uh. . Sorry. ." She chokes out as I continue to stare daggers into her.  
She closes the door finally and my head drops. I hear Ashley chuckle again and I look back up at her starting to chuckle also.  
ASHLEY: "Goodnight Spence."  
SPENCER: "Night Ash." Leaning over, I kiss her cheek lightly.  
I let my lips linger for a moment on her warm cheek and then turn and walk into my apartment without another word.


	10. Days Like Today

**A/N- Ok, so I kno I haven't updated in what seems like forever!! But I swear it's not my faulttt... my computer charger broke or whatever and wouldn't charge my computer. So I was out of my computer for 4 days while I ordered and waited for the new charger to get here. But I'm back nowww.. and have this lovely new post for you guys! :) So please enjoy and please review! Reviews make me happy, and a happy writer is a happy poster!! :) So please leave love or hate or whatever you want, but please leave it!! :) Love Mel!**

"DAYS LIKE TODAY"

Ashley's POV

Next Morning

I wake up to my alarm blasting at 6:30 am. I know you're probably wondering, 6:30 am?! You're crazy!! And its true, I'm crazy. . Crazy in love with running!! I roll over and slap the alarm's off button. Now laying on my stomach, I snuggle into my pillow and then softly smile as I remember the previous night's events. It had been an amazing night and every second of it had been above and beyond any other date that I had been on with a girl. . . EVER!! Once again, it must be this whole thing about actually having to learn about her, instead of reading the latest Cosmo and knowing everything.

I let out a long, happy sigh before pulling myself out of bed. I pull a Hollister hoodie on over my tank and some jogging shorts over my boy shorts that had I slept in last night. Then I pull on some socks and shoes and head toward the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I walk out the front door. I stretch out my legs a little bit, before placing the ear buds of my iPod into my ears and starting off down the still darkened street, with the beach as my final destination.

My run feels relaxed today, definitely not as rushed and fast-paced as usual. As I run, my mind slowly drifts to Spencer. Her hair, her lips, her soft hands, but my god, those eyes!! I could get so lost in those cerulean blue's of hers.

Before I know what's going on, I find myself already approaching the beach and the end of my first 3 miles. Slowing down to a steady walk, I make my way to my usual spot underneath the pier to watch the sunrise.

Once the sun has finished rising and I've finished half of my water bottle, I make my way back home. As I walk in the door to my house, upon arrival, I hear the last of a voicemail being left on the answering machine. Walking over, I play back the message and make my way into the kitchen to start my smoothie. It was Kyla who had called. Which was strange, she's not usually up this early,

KYLA: -first part of her message- ". . I just joined a gym last week incase you're wondering why I'm calling so early. ."

I laugh to myself since she just answered my question. I swear, we are more in-tune than identical twins sometimes. I pull out the fresh strawberries and milk from the fridge, then grab a banana from the basket on the counter.

KYLA: -next part of message- ". . . I know you already have your morning routine, but I was going to ask if you wanted to join the gym with me. I know you're all about staying in shape, especially with touring and stuff, and since you keep firing all of your personal trainers for hitting on you," I hear her chuckle through the phone. "I just thought maybe we could start working out together. So let me know. Call me later about lunch. Love ya." Then she hung up and the machine beeps.

I blend up all of my ingredients, and then add the fitness powder that trainer number four had started me on, it's actually the only good thing about that specific trainer, and finish up my smoothie. After drinking it and relaxing with the morning paper, I take a nice hot shower. When I get out, feeling extremely stress free, I decide to call Kyla about lunch since it's nearing the afternoon.

-Phone Convo-  
KYLA: "Hey sis." She says picking up the phone.  
ASHLEY: "Hey Ky. What's up?"  
KYLA: "Nothing really. Just got out of the shower. Got home from the gym not too long ago."  
ASHLEY: "Oh cool. Yea I got your message this morning when I got back from my morning run."  
KYLA: "Cool, so what you think? Want to be work out buddies??" She asks excitedly.  
ASHLEY: "Haha, you're so cute sis. Such a kid." I say and we both giggle a bit. "Um, what gym did you join?"  
KYLA: "This little private gym actually. But it's nice. You should check it out with me one morning and see if you like it."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, sure, I'll let you know."  
KYLA: "Ok, so lunch today? What are you up for?"  
ASHLEY: "You know? I have been cravin' me some Olive Garden." We both giggle again.  
KYLA: "Ohh, that sounds yummy. Ok, so what time's good for you?"  
ASHLEY: "Well, it's about 10:30 now, so is 12 good for you?"  
KYLA: "That's perfect. Meet you there?"  
ASHLEY: "That's fine, unless you want me to swing by and get you?"  
KYLA: "Um, sure. See you at 11:45?"  
ASHLEY: "Ok, see you then sis, bye."  
KYLA: "Bye, love you."  
ASHLEY: "Love you too."  
We hang up and I walk into my office wearing only boy shorts and a bra.

I sit down at my desk and turn on my computer, then pull the stack of bills sitting on the desk towards me. Picking up and putting on my glasses from the same position I had left them the night before, I start thumbing through my bills. As soon as my computer is finished loading, I start paying my bills online. Knowing my credit card number by heart, I work my way through the pile until they are all paid. Man, I hate being a grown up sometimes. I chuckle to myself and shake my head before getting up and walking back into my bedroom.

I grab my cell phone from the bed and check the time. 11 am. Better get ready. I pick out some comfy casual clothes. Just some loose fitting, but very cute jeans and a fitted tee from Abercrombie. A light zip-up over that and some flip-flops. I leave my hair down in messy curls and then put on some light make-up. As I glance at the time on my night stand alarm clock, I slide on my Gucci shades and grab my purse, heading for the door. I have 10 minutes to spare getting to Kyla's.

I pull into Kyla's driveway and get out of my car. Opening the door to her house, I am greeted by her Yorkie, Skater. Weird name for a dog right? Well, she thinks it fits him, because the first night she brought him home, she let him wander around. When she finally found him thirty minutes later, he was sleeping inside her old roller skate in her closet. But he's a sweetheart.

Picking up Skater, I call out.  
ASHLEY: "Kyyyllaaa??" I call in a sing-song voice.  
KYLA: "Back here. . ."  
I walk into her room and see her finishing up her make-up in the mirror.  
ASHLEY: "Wow, to think I gave you more than an hour and you're still here getting ready. . .things really haven't changed have they??" I say and laugh, only to receive a death glare from her  
KYLA: "Shut up! I had a few other things to do before I got ready."  
ASHLEY: "Mhm, likely story. ." I say nodding and rolling my eyes sarcastically.  
KYLA: "Oh whatever." She scoffs mockingly and stands up.  
ASHLEY: "Are we ready to go now?"  
KYLA: "Yea, let me grab my purse."  
She walks into her closet and then comes out.  
KYLA: "Lets go." She says and smiles  
We both give Skater a kiss on his head before I put him down and we leave.

We get to Olive Garden and are seated in the back.  
WAITER: "What drinks can I start you ladies off with?"  
KYLA: "Oh, I'll take a water with some lemon please."  
WAITER: "Ok, and you ma'am?"  
ASHLEY: "I'll have the same and a sprite zero as well please."  
WAITER: "Coming right up ladies. Here are some menus and my name is Brent if you have any questions."  
TOGETHER: "Ok, thanks."  
He just nods his head with a polite smile and then leaves to get our drinks.

I pick up the menu to start looking and Kyla just stares at me.  
ASHLEY: "What are you staring at?" I ask, not looking away from my menu.  
KYLA: "Oh come on, you know what. Who's this new girl?"  
ASHLEY: "Give it a few more days and then you'll know. ." I say nonchalantly, although I was still pretty tweaked about it.  
KYLA: "Why?" She asks confused.  
ASHLEY: "The amazingly fantastic paparazzi found us last night and snapped quite a few pictures."  
KYLA: "That sucks. . But are you really going to make me wait until the press prints the pics before telling me who this new girl is?? Who by the way you've picked up within 3 days of being home?!"  
ASHLEY: "I think it'd be best yes. I don't feel like having the whole restaurants eyes on us when you flip-out and I don't have my body guard with me today."  
KYLA: "Flip-out? Why would I flip-out? You act as though you're dating Spencer Carlin or something." She responds and starts chuckling, not knowing she's completely correct.

When I don't answer her after a few moments, she pulls my menu down, exposing the bright smile I have on my face and the light blush covering my cheeks.

KYLA: "Oh my god!!" She says kind of loudly, then leans down and whispers to me "Are you freaking serious?!"  
ASHLEY: "No." The blush on my face growing more evident by the second and giving me away.  
KYLA: "Wha- huh, HOW?!"  
ASHLEY: "She showed up at the closing concert the other night and I knew I had to take a chance. . so I gave her my backstage pass. She actually came back and we talked and then went out for ice cream after my meet-n-greet."  
KYLA: "Oh my gosh, that's awesome. I mean. . you've only been pinning for this girl for like 8 months now!"  
ASHLEY: "7. And who' counting?" I snap.  
KYLA: "No one of course, no one at all!" She replies sarcastically.  
I give her one of those "if looks could kill" glances, but she blows it off.  
KYLA: "Aww, so how is she?"  
The glare falls and the soft smile returns to my face.  
ASHLEY: "Wonderful. I took her out to dinner last night and it was perfect, she's perfect." My blush returning to my cheeks at my omission.  
KYLA: "Aww, yay!! Now maybe you'll get over Brooke." She says happily.  
ASHLEY: "Now why'd you have to go and mention her?" I say scolding her.  
KYLA: "Sorry sis, but it's true, you need to get over her."  
ASHLEY: "I am over her, but the sting still hurts a little."  
KYLA: "Ok, ok. Sorry. So, are things good with Spencer?"  
ASHLEY: "Definitely. I'm going to call her tomorrow and see if she wants to do something this weekend."  
KYLA: "Cool. You know dad's going to want to meet her. ."  
ASHLEY: "Well, unless dad's flying back from Papa New Guinea next week, then I think he'll just have to wait."  
KYLA: "True." She says and we both chuckle.

We drop the subject for now and order our food when the waiter returns. After that, we fall into conversation about the tour and then what she did while I was gone.

I love being able to have days like this with her. We don't get many because we're always so busy. But at least we still have days like today.


	11. Lunch and Gossip

**A/N- Alright.. so I'm soooo nice lol.. that I decided to post for you guys again. Don't ask me why I did it, maybe it was because I was bored.. or maybe I felt like you deserved it for some reason... 0.o I couldn't really tell you :P However, here's another post. :) So enjoy! -Mel**

"LUNCH AND GOSSIP"

Spencer's POV

Morning After Date

MADISON: "Spencer, hurry up!! We're going to be late." I hear her call from outside my door again.  
SPENCER: "I'm coming. Hold on." I reply for the millionth time that morning it seems.

What is wrong with me? I've been out of the shower for over an hour now and I still can't decide what to put on. I NEVER take this long to get ready. . . Maybe that's because every 6.2 seconds my mind is wandering off to think about last night. . .

A smile spreads across my face yet again as I remember something else about her. This time it's her cute little nose crinkling smile. The smile on my face widens as I think about it. . . The last thought had been about her eyes, the time before that, it was how sweet she was, oh, and then that almost kiss we had right before. . .

MADISON: "SPENCER!! IF YOU ARE NOT DRESSED AND READY TO GO IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES, I'M DRAGGING YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE AS IS!!"

Madison snaps me out of my thoughts again and I realize I had been smiling at myself goofily in the mirror, thinking of Ashley, while holding a shirt up to my chest to check it with my jeans.

But hearing Madison's threat, I shake my head and decide it'd be in my best interest if I hurry up as she commanded, because she really would drag me out of here as is. . . She's done it before! Shaking my head at the memory of her dragging me out of the house in my bra once before, I pull on the Abercrombie shirt I had been holding up to my chest and then slide on my matching flip-flops. Yes it's true, I have matching flip-flops for everything, but I mean it happens when you're a spokes-person for their clothing line. So they give you like every article of clothing they've created so that you can wear it around. And did I mention I got paid like 250,000 just for doing it? Well I did. . The life of a model I guess. But any who.. Back to what I'm doing.

I clip my bangs out of my eyes really fast and then check myself in the mirror one last time before grabbing my purse and cell phone and walking out of my bedroom.

MADISON: "It's about damn time you finished and came out of there!!"  
SPENCER: "Sorry. ." I say blushing  
MADISON: "Wha- why are you blushing?" She asks pointing at me, a smile playing on her lips.  
SPENCER: "No I'm not. . ." I say pushing past her, feeling my face turn brighter as I try and deny the truth.  
MADISON: "C'mon Spence. . Oh wait. . How was the date last night?" She asks falling into step beside me as we walk out the apartment door.  
I blush again and smile as I turn around to lock the door.  
MADISON: "Aww, I see that smile. . . spill it!!" She says as we make our way down the hall, and out into the parking lot.  
SPENCER: "Spill what?? There's nothing to spill." I say, the smile more evident on my face as we climb into my Lexus.  
MADISON: "It looked like there was plenty to spill when I walked out and saw what almost happened last night." She says raising an eyebrow at me.  
SPENCER: "Yea thanks for that by the way!" I say shooting her a look.  
MADISON: "Ahh, c'mon Spence, I said I was sorry last night when you came inside! I really didn't know you guys were out there!"  
SPENCER: "I just don't understand what you'd be doing taking the trash out at almost midnight."  
MADISON: "I'm sorry, I was bored, so I started cleaning, you know how I am. . ."  
SPENCER: "Yea, yea, yea. . ."  
MADISON: "So are you going to spill or not?"  
SPENCER: "I'm not going to have too. I'm sure you'll be able to read all about it in the latest issue of People magazine or something." I say bitterly, still mentally blaming the jealous waitress.  
MADISON: "What?? You were caught on camera last night?? But you've been so good about staying out of the spot light. Now you're dating Ashley and she's got you plastered on the front cover of every newspaper and magazine across America?! God, the nerve of that girl. . And after I made her promise that she wouldn't hurt you. . .  
SPENCER: "Madison. . . Madison!! Chill out. It wasn't her fault. We had an amazing night, and she was the sweetest thing. A lot better than. ." I say pausing, not wanting to open the wound gain, but obviously Madison didn't pick up on that.  
MADISON: "A lot better than Kelsey you mean?"  
SPENCER: "Thanks for mentioning it. . ." I say with a scowl again.  
MADISON: "Ohh, sorry. ."  
SPENCER: "It's fine, anybody would be better than her anyways. But Ashley, she was just absolutely amazing. She would always open the door for me, no matter what. She pulled my chair out for me at dinner, she asked my permission before ordering, instead of just going ahead and doing it. I mean she was just. . Perfect."  
MADISON: "That's really great. So then what happened to tip off the razzi's??" She asks confused.  
SPENCER: "I think it was our waitress. She liked Ashley and was hitting on her right in front of me, so instead Ash took my hand in hers and called me baby so the girl would recognize that it was uncalled for. She got the point, and the rest of the night looked really down. So I think she tipped off the razzi to kind of get us back. So as we left the restaurant, we were faced with about 25 of 'em all with flashing cameras and insane questions about her and I being together. And if I was just another notch on Ash's belt. Once we got in the car, we were talking about it and she actually felt really bad about me getting caught by the razzi's cause she knows that I've done good staying out of the spotlight."  
MADISON: "Wow, what a bitch. Sorry Spence."  
SPENCER: "It's all good. The rest of the night went really well. We just took a walk on the beach and sat and talked and enjoyed each other's company. It was really great. Neither one of us wanted to leave, but she didn't want to have me out late again since I was almost late to class the other day, and she didn't want me to be late this morning as well."  
MADISON: "Well that was sweet of her to consider everything like that."  
SPENCER: "I'm telling you Madi, she's totally different than people perceive. I mean, not that I ever believe the magazines, cause you know me, but she really is this totally different person than the shallow, heart-less person they make her out to be. I feel bad that she always gts plagued as this horrible person."  
MADISON: "Wow, well I'm glad you guys click. I'm just glad to see you so happy again."  
SPENCER: "Me too." I say as a warm smile spreads across my face.  
MADISON: "Ok, so where are we meeting Julia for lunch?"  
SPENCER: "Um, we are having lunch at Ruby Tuesdays. Julia said she's been craving it." We both giggle at this, knowing my step-mom loves the place.  
MADISON: "Works for me."  
We drive in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

We get to Ruby Tuesdays about 10 minutes later, making it just in time to be on time.  
MADISON: "God Spence, had to take forever this morning and make us almost late."  
SPENCER: "Oh shut up, we still have 10 minutes to spare."  
MADISON: "Because you were pushing it 10 over the whole way here to compensate."  
SPENCER: "Stop trying to use big words before you hurt yourself!" I say joking with her.  
Her jaw drops at my comment, then she feigns being hurt, knowing full-well I was only kidding.  
MADISON: "We are so not friends any more." She says and then covers her mouth as she fake cries.  
I shrug my shoulders and continue walking.  
SPENCER: "Fine, then I get the house." I throw back over my shoulder.  
MADISON: "Oh hells no!!" She says goofily catching back up to me.  
SPENCER: "I thought so!" We both laugh as we walk through the front door to the restaurant.

JULIA: "Hey girls!" She calls to us happily from the waiting area.  
SPENCER: "Hey mom." Yes, that's right, I call her mom, she loves me more than my biological mom ever has or will.  
MADISON: "Hey Mrs. Carlin."  
JULIA: "Madison, how many times do I have to tell you, its either Julia or mom. You're like another daughter to me too." She says with a warm and friendly smile.  
MADISON: "I know mom, but you know how I am." Madi replies with a shy smile.  
JULIA: "Yes I know."  
SPENCER: "Ok, so where is she, where's my beautiful little sister??" I say with a proud smile.  
JULIA: "Right here." She turns back to the car seat that was sitting on the bench next to her. "C'mon precious." She coos to my 9 week old sister Peyton.  
SPENCER: "There's the little one." I say gently as my step-mom lays her in my arms. "Hey beautiful. Hey. ." I coo at her softly, making her slightly open her amazing aqua green eyes to look at me.

Peyton takes after Julia with her eyes. My step-moms eyes are an amazing turquoise color that shift back and forth between being blue and green. But with my dads color mixed in, Peyton has more of an aqua green color. She has Julia's nose and my dads ears. Luckily my dad doesn't have big ears. I smile down at her again before she drifts back off to sleep in my arms.

WAITER: "Ladies, your table is ready." The waiter says walking over to us.  
TOGETHER: "Thank you."  
We follow him through the restaurant and I fall into step beside him.  
SPENCER: "Excuse me sir, but could you please make sure we're in a more secluded area, away from the rest of your customers."  
He stops walking and looks at me briefly, then does a double take as he soon realizes who I am.  
WAITER: "Ahh, yes Miss Carlin. Anything you'd like."  
SPENCER: "Thank you." I say with a friendly smile, still cradling my sister in my arms.  
WAITER: "No problem ma'am. Right this way, I'll take you into the party room. There's no one in there."  
SPENCER: "That'd be great, thanks."  
My step-mom and Madison are looking at me with the "you're incredibly weird" face and I just shrug and continue after the waiter with them following behind me.

We all sit down and begin looking through our menus after the waiter takes our drink orders.  
JULIA: "So how have you been sweetie?" She asks not looking up from her menu.  
SPENCER: "I've been good." I reply, the smile becoming wide on my face.  
MADISON: "Oh she's been really good." She mumbles keeping her eyes fixed on her menu, but a silent chuckle escapes her lips.  
SPENCER: "Shut up Madison!" I growl at her quietly.  
JULIA: "Awe, Spencer, what is it? You know you can tell me. Your dad already told me there was a new girl in your life." She says with a giddy smile at trying to hear the latest gossip.  
SPENCER: "Ok, ok. Relax. Alright mom, the latest gossip is that I have started seeing Ashley Davies." I say blushing with a smile.  
JULIA: "Ashley Davies, as in rock star Ashley Davies?" She asks shocked.  
MADISON: "That's the one." She chimes in almost sounding proud.  
SPENCER: "Shut up Madison! You've said enough today." She holds her hands up in surrender and continues looking down at her menu.  
JULIA: "Is dating Ashley Davies such a good idea Spence? I mean, you've done so good about staying out of the public light and leading a normal life of privacy. Ashley Davies is all over the newspaper articles and in the media. Do you really want that?" She asks with concern.  
SPENCER: "It's ok mom really. She's so different than what the tabloids make her out to be. She's so sweet and caring."  
JULIA: "Ok, well you have a good judge of character, so I trust your judgment of her, but please be careful. I know how hard you've worked at keeping your life separate from your career. I just don't want to see that change for you."  
SPENCER: "I know mom, and thanks for caring, but I promise you that everything's going to be ok. And if things become serious, you guys will meet her. But for now, were still getting to know each other and dating and stuff."  
JULIA: "Ok. Good." She says with a pleased smile.  
I look over at Madison as she's about to open her mouth, and I instantly know what's going to come out of it.  
SPENCER: "Shut up Madison!" I mouth to her fiercely.  
She snaps her mouth shut and then continues to sit quietly.

JULIA: "So what about you Madison, how's everything going with you?"  
MADISON: "It's fine. I'm just hitting the gym right now, trying to stay in shape before training for tour with Justin Timberlake. I have to do his choreography and then teach all his dancers the steps."  
JULIA: "That's exciting, when does that begin?"  
MADISON: "I have to start working on the choreography this week and then I present it to J.T. and his manager in 2 weeks."  
JULIA: "Wow, such little time."  
MADISON: "Yea, well they just called me last week saying they wanted me, and well, not to sound cocky, but I am the best, and I work well under pressure and short deadlines, so I'm all good." She answers with a pleased smile.  
JULIA: "Well that's great hun."  
MADISON: "Yea."

Just then the waiter walks up and we give our orders. We fall into simple conversation after that and have a nice lunch. Madison eventually takes my little sister away from me to have her turn with her, but not 5 minutes after she gets Peyton settled in her arms, does she start crying saying it was her time to eat. So my step-mom takes the fussing infant and excuses herself to the bathroom.

Once she's out of earshot, I stare death glares into my so-called best friend.

When she turns back to me, she jumps at the look she's receiving from me.  
MADISON: "What?" She asks nonchalantly and shrugs a shoulder.  
SPENCER: "You know what. There was no need for you to open your big mouth to Julia!"  
MADISON: "Oh, like she's not going to see you plastered all over the tabloids sometime soon."  
SPENCER: "So! It doesn't mean that you have to spill the beans to her!! I was trying to wait until I knew what was going on between me and Ash before telling my parents!!" I scold her quietly and with venom dripping from my voice.  
MADISON: "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Really I am."  
SPENCER: "Whatever, you are so on probation right now."  
Just then Julia comes back with Peyton fast asleep again in her arms. She hands her back to me and I cradle her in the crook of my arm.

The waiter follows behind not too long after with our meals. We eat in a tense silence, with my step-mom looking between us wondering what happened while she was gone and me and Madison avoiding eye contact. It was a very long lunch, luckily Peyton kept me calm as I cradled her in my arms.


	12. Come Kiss It & Make It Feel Better

**A/N- Here is the next chapter ladies and gents! I kno it's been like a week.. but I've been a bit busy and stressed. There's some Spashley goodness filled in the chapter. Please enjoy! Reviews are loved and appreciated! Tell me whatcha think! :) -Mel**

"COME KISS IT AND MAKE IT FEEL BETTER"

Madison's POV

Back at Their Apartment

So Spencer is pretty mad at me. Yea I know I opened my mouth, but I seriously did not think it was that big a deal. Then again. . . She's been single for 5 months now, almost 6, and hasn't tried dating anyone since Kelsey. So I guess for her this is a big deal. Damn, she hasn't talked to me since we talked while Julia was in the bathroom at the restaurant. So I know she's pretty pissed. Maybe I should try talking to her. She's in her room, so I know she's probably writing to relieve stress, or she's listening to music and working out. She always does either one when she's pissed off or something close to it.

So maybe I should just wait till she calms down a little while longer. . . I don't feel like being bitched at just yet. . .

Spencer's POV

Her Bedroom

13..14..15..ugh, Madison drives me insane!! 19.. 20.. Why the hell did she have to keep opening her big mouth!! 24..25..26... She knows how big a deal this is to me… 29..30.

Taking a deep breath, I fall back onto the mat as my stomach muscles flex and twitch from me working on them for the past 30 minutes.

I mean, she knows how hurt I was by. . by Kelsey. She knows I don't want to move too fast with Ashley, and telling people her and I are together is just too soon. Because what if it doesn't work out? What if we're not together for a very long time? What if after our next date we decide we don't like each other after all?

Yea right, who am I kidding?? We had fireworks the second our hands touched that first night. I know we both felt it. But still. . I don't want to rush into anything, and that includes keeping it quiet for just a little bit. Yea the razzi's might have seen us and snapped our picture, but you can deny anything that the tabloid's post, and then come out about it later. I mean, the public knows I'm gay, so it's not like they're "busting" me for that, and it's not like I haven't been in magazines before because of razzi's, but I don't want any drama or attention being put on me. And Ashley is always in the spotlight, so obviously dating her is going to put me in the spotlight a little more than what I'm used to, and have worked hard to stay away from, but I can honestly say already that she's worth it. The things they write about her aren't worth it, but that's just a part of being famous.

Sighing in frustration, I grab my iPod from the holder on my upper arm and start switching through different play lists. Finding what I want, I return my iPod back to the holder on my arm. "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade starts flowing into my ears, and I instantly begin to relax. There has always been something about this band's songs and the lead singers voice that seems to soothe and relax me.

I take a deep breath and feel the tension start to evade me. Within a few minutes, I fall asleep on the floor, sprawled out on my workout mat. I'm awoken by my cell phone ringing right next to my head. My play list had ended, so I was able to hear it ring.

__

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

As I pick it up, I glance at the time before sliding it open and placing it to my ear, not even looking at the caller.

SPENCER: "Hewwo." I mumble into the phone.  
??: "Hey Spence!" The caller says happily.  
SPENCER: "Hey. ." I reply yawning.  
??: "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
SPENCER: "Yea, but it's no problem, I was asleep on the floor, I'm glad I was woken up." I say having a conversation still with an unknown caller  
??: "Ok, well I was just calling to talk about last night."

I finally realize I have no clue who I'm talking too, but it started to dawn on me after they said that. Pulling the phone away from my ear, I confirm my suspicions. Yep. . . It's Ashley.

SPENCER: "What about last night?"  
ASHLEY: "With the paparazzi."  
SPENCER: "Ash, I told you not to worry about that. It would have eventually happened."  
ASHLEY: "I know, but I feel bad for messing that up for you."  
SPENCER: "Don't. It was more than worth it."  
I swear I just heard her smile on the other end, and I could only imagine how bad she was blushing which made me smile wide.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks, but I still fixed it."  
SPENCER: "Fixed it? What do you mean?" I ask finally getting up off the floor.  
ASHLEY: "I paid off all the magazines that received the pictures so they wouldn't print them. And then I had a document drawn up by my lawyer stating that if you or I were spotted together, that they were not allowed to print any pictures taken, unless it was a photo shoot spread or unless they were given permission by you or I." She states matter-of-factly.

I was speechless. I didn't even know how to respond to that. I've never really had someone go through so much trouble just to keep me out of the press. It put the biggest smile across my face.

SPENCER: "Can you really do that? Get them to agree to some contract?"  
ASHLEY: "When you pay them half a million dollars as well. Yea."  
SPENCER: "Wha- How many magazines did you pay off?!"  
ASHLEY: "Umm… all of them??"  
SPENCER: "Ashley, thank you for doing that, but you didn't have to pay off every magazine across the country just to keep my face off the front cover of it."  
ASHLEY: "I know, but I wanted too. Besides, now they have to call me to even print my picture, so I won't be on the front cover of every magazine every week now."  
SPENCER: "Ok. But still. Will you just promise me that for now on you'll ask me before spending that much money on me. Cause now I feel bad. I mean you must have spent like 6 million dollars."  
ASHLEY: "I'm telling you Spence. It was my pleasure. You're face and my face will never grace the front of another magazine again unless we approve of it beforehand. Or we get to sue and then I'll get all my money back." She says cheerily.  
SPENCER: "You're lucky I think you're cute."  
ASHLEY: "Oh come on now, you know I'm so much more than that." She says playfully.  
SPENCER: "You're right, you're cocky as well."  
ASHLEY: "Hey. I am not cocky, I'm confident!"  
SPENCER: "Who lied to you?" I say giggling.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, is that how it is Carlin?"  
SPENCER: "Maybeee."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I'm gonna remember this."  
SPENCER: "You do that." We both laugh at one another. "Ok, well I have to go. I'm supposed to be packing and instead I fell asleep, loosing me," I look at my phone. "Whoa, I lost like 4 hours. Man, I must have been tired. . . anyways. . Call me tomorrow, I need to get goin on my packing."  
ASHLEY: "Ok. I'll call you tomorrow. Night Spence."  
SPENCER: "Night Ash."

I hang up my phone and throw it on the bed. Then I bend down and pick up my mat and start rolling it up to put it away. Just as I finish rolling it, my phone beeps, signifying I received a text.

I smile when I open it up and find it's from Ashley.  
ASHTXT: I was not lied to btw!!  
SPNCTXT: Fine, then stop lying to urself! lol  
ASHTXT: That is so mean Carlin. I felt that 1 in my heart.  
SPNCTXT: U have a heart now 2?  
ASHTXT: Ok, I think I'm gonna go b4 u bruise my ego nemore.  
SPNCTXT: Aww, I'm sowwy. Want me to kiss it n make it feel better??  
ASHTXT: Maybe. -pouting-  
SPNCTXT: Aww, dnt pout baby. U want me to come over n make it all better??  
ASHTXT: Mayybeee. . . but u have to bring movies 2.  
SPNCTXT: Okay, how bout I c u at ur place in an hour with DVDs?  
ASHTXT: Ok.. I feel a lil better now.  
SPNCTXT: Ok. See u in an hr cutie.  
ASHTXT: Aight gorgeous.

I smile to myself. I really need to pack. . But I have to go make Ash feel better I rationalize with myself. I smile widely. These are much better plans.

I decide to take a quick shower. When I get out, I walk out into the living room in only jeans and a bra.

??: "Ok, Spence I love you as a friend and all, but I do date your roommate."  
SPENCER: "Shut up Luke. I didn't even know you were here."  
LUKE: "Yea I know. Well I don't care. Wear whatever you want. It is your house." He says as his eyes rake over my body.  
SPENCER: "How about you stop checkin me out before I beat your ass and throw you out of my apartment, whether you're Madison's boyfriend or not!!"  
MADISON: "What'd you say now?!" Madison says coming into the living room where we're standing.  
SPENCER: "I may be standing here in a bra, but your boyfriend doesn't need to be looking at me wishing I was more naked!!"  
MADISON: "Luuuke!!" She says scolding him.  
LUKE: "What?? She's a hot girl whether or not she's gay!"  
TOGETHER: "Luke go home!!"  
His jaw just drops open in disbelief that his own girlfriend would kick him out.  
Then he just shakes his head and walks out.

MADISON: "I don't know why I put up with him sometimes. He is such a perv."  
SPENCER: "I could have told you that the night you met him. . Oh wait. . I DID!!"  
MADISON: "Alright, alright, I know."  
SPENCER: "Whatever. Have you seen my DVD "The Invisible"?"  
MADISON: "Um, last time I checked, I think Angel had packed it into one of the boxes. I think she packed up all the DVDs that were in the living room."  
SPENCER: "Ok, thanks." I say and start to leave.  
MADISON: "Spence, are you ever going to talk to me for real??"  
SPENCER: "I don't know. That made me really mad today." I say with my jaw tight.  
MADISON: "I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't think it was such a big deal. . ." She stops when I give her an incredulous look. "But I know now that it was." She rushes to finish.  
I cross my arms over my chest stubbornly.  
SPENCER: "Continue."  
MADISON: "I know how hard it was for you to get over. . Well you know who. And I'm sorry I didn't recognize before how big of a deal it was to you to take this slow with Ashley, including not telling anyone until you were ready. I shouldn't have said anything, and I should have waited till you said something. I'm sorry." She looks down at the floor, waiting for some kind of a response from me.  
SPENCER: "Ok. Thank you."

There was nothing else I could say. I was still pretty pissed about it. I turn and leave back to my bedroom.

I finish getting ready and then I find the box of DVDs that Angel had packed up. After pulling out a few of the DVDs I want to take with me, I pull on my light blue American Eagle zip-up over my AE shirt. I check myself in the mirror once more and then leave the house.

I pull up to Ashley's house 20 minutes later and ring the doorbell.

The door opens, but it's not Ashley standing in the doorway. The girl standing there looks really similar to her though. Same color and same length hair, but styled differently. She seems a little shorter than Ash, but is just as petite. The smile on her face resembles Ash's, but she doesn't do the cute nose crinkle like Ash does.

??: "Hey you must be Spencer?" She says smiling and extending her hand towards me.  
SPENCER: "Yea, and you are?" I ask confused, taking her hand into mine.  
??: "Oh, I'm Kyla, Ashley's sister."  
??: "Half-sister!!" Someone calls from somewhere behind her.  
KYLA: "Shut-up Ashley!! You know you love me!!"  
ASHLEY: "Ehh, I have my good days and my bad days." She calls back.  
SPENCER: "Where is she talking from??" I ask confused.  
KYLA: "Actually she's back in her room, but whenever the door is open, it turns on the P.A. system that's linked to the whole house."  
SPENCER: "Ahh I see." I say with a nod of my head.  
KYLA: "Yea, but come on in, she's just finishing getting dressed and then she'll be right out."  
SPENCER: "Ok, thanks."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, you can leave now Kyla!!" Ash says over the intercom as I walk into the house.  
KYLA: "Chill out! I'm going to show Spencer to the living room and then I'll be gone."  
ASHLEY: "No, take her to the den, TVs better in there."  
KYLA: "Ok, I'm closing the door now. . ."  
ASHLEY: "Wa-" Kyla shuts the door, shutting up Ashley.

I'm standing in the foyer chuckling at the little spat between the 2 sisters. You can tell they're really related.

SPENCER: "Are you guys always like that?"  
KYLA: "If I say yes does it make us bad siblings??"  
SPENCER: "Haha, no. I'm just curious."  
KYLA: "Haha, ok, then only like 60 percent of the time."  
SPENCER: "Wow, and I thought me and my brother fought all the time."  
KYLA: "Yea. . That's what everybody thinks until they meet me and Ash."  
SPENCER: "I'm sure." We both chuckle as we walk down a few steps into a room, right off the kitchen.  
KYLA: "Ok, well this is the den. And now I should leave if I want to keep my life. If she takes too much more time and you get thirsty, help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen which we just passed through."  
SPENCER: "Ok, thanks Kyla."  
KYLA: "No problem." She says as she starts walking out of the room. "It was nice to finally meet you Spencer."  
SPENCER: "You too."  
And then she was gone.

I look around the spacious room. Its cute. Nice big plush couches, adorned with big fluffy pillows and cushions that make you sleepy just looking at them. A plasma screen hanging on the wall across from the couch. She has pictures hanging all over the walls, most of them on the wall to the side of the couch. Some are in black and white and some are in color. But right in the center of them all is the biggest one, in that sepia brown color, and the only one like it in the whole room. It's a picture of a little girl curled up in a ball, sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. However, she's smiling brightly up at a man bending over to pick her up. I assume the man is her dad and she's smiling because she sees him. It's a cute picture. I could tell it must have been Ashley because the little girl's nose in the picture is crinkled just slightly. I smile at how cute she was when she was little.

??: "That's my favorite picture."  
I whip around really quick, startled by hearing someone else's voice. I see Ashley leaning in the doorway, standing on the last step.  
SPENCER: "It's cute. I like it." I say with a soft smile.  
ASHLEY: "Yea. That was a crazy day."  
SPENCER: "The day of the picture?" She nods. "What happened?"  
ASHLEY: "Well," She says walking towards me. "we were at a photo shoot for dads upcoming CD and he brought me with him. I was little and didn't know what was going on, all I knew is that everything around me looked like it'd be fun to play with." She says and smiles at the memory. "So I ran off from my dad who was talking to his manager or something. And I ended up getting lost in the studio somewhere. When I realized I didn't know where daddy was, I started crying. The studio workers saw me and were trying to find out who I was, if they didn't already know, and why I was crying. But I wouldn't answer them or let them touch me, you know, the whole strangers rule when you're a kid. So finally they found my dad and as he walked over to me, I started smiling through my tears. He looked so panicked, but happy to find me as well. So as he reached down to pick me up, the photographer snapped the picture. My dad has the exact copy hanging on his wall in his house too."  
SPENCER: "Wow." I stared at her admiringly with a smile playing on my lips.  
ASHLEY: "What?" She asks blushing slightly.  
SPENCER: 'Nothing." I say smiling cutely at her again.  
Her blush just deepens before she looks down at my hands.  
ASHLEY: "So what movies did you bring?" She says changing the subject.  
SPENCER: "Haha, nice." She chuckles with me before taking the DVDs from my hands.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, "The Invisible", I love that movie, hmm. . "Grind", this movie is kick ass!! And "I Am Legend". Good choices. Ok, well I ordered pizza like 30 minutes ago, so that should be here soon. You like pepperoni?"  
SPENCER: "Oh, no I don't. I say and look at her like I'm sorry."  
ASHLEY: "Oh, ok.. Well I can just call and reorder, hold on. ."  
SPENCER: "No Ash, I'm just kidding. . Pepperoni's fine." I say giggling.  
It's so cute to see how she likes making everything perfect.  
ASHLEY: "That is so mean, I thought you were here tonight to make the hurting stop?" She says pouting.  
SPENCER: "Aww, you like it though."  
ASHLEY: "Ehh, not so much. Besides, I'm still waiting for the kiss that's supposed to make it all better." She says, leaning into me and whispering the last part against my cheek before walking towards the entertainment center.

I'm standing in the same spot with a smile on my lips, staring at her in amazement. She is such a tease.

I walk over to her.  
ASHLEY: "So what movie do you want to start with?"  
SPENCER: "I don't care, I planned on watching all of them, so whatever you want to start with."  
ASHLEY: "Hmm, let's start with "I Am Legend", it's the one that drags on the most."  
SPENCER: "Ok. Sounds good."  
As she's turning everything on and putting the DVD in, the doorbell rings.  
ASHLEY: "Will you grab that please, Spence? I already paid with my credit card."  
SPENCER: "Yea, be right back."

I get the pizza from the delivery boy, who tries to hit on me by the way. And as he's attempting to ask for my number, Ash walks up behind me wondering what's taking so long. I'm guessing she assessed the situation before completely approaching us, so the first thing she did was wrap her arms around me from behind and kiss my cheek, sending chills up and down my spine.

ASHLEY: "Get everything baby?" She asks against my cheek once again.  
SPENCER: "Yea." I turn my face to smile at her and we hear the pizza boy stuttering for words.  
PIZZA BOY: "Oh uhm, you're uh, gay. . right. Ok, well uh, ahem, have a uhm. . nice. . uh. . Night." He stammers through his whole sentence before slowing turning from the door.  
TOGETHER: "Thanks."  
As he walks down the drive way, he glances back a few times as if he doesn't believe it.  
I close the door with my free hand and continue standing in Ashley's arms.  
ASHLEY: "Ready?"  
SPENCER: "Um.. Uhh.. Yes. Movie." She chuckles at my reaction and then leans her lips into my ear.  
ASHLEY: "I like the way you get nervous Carlin."  
She brushes her lips over my cheek once more before letting me go and walking back towards the den, with the pizza now in her hand.


	13. Confessions of Your Simplicity

**A/N- Hey guys. Not too long of a chapter here, but it's a cute one none the less. At least in my opinion. So please read and enjoy. -Mel**

"CONFESSIONS OF YOUR SIMPLICITY"

Ashley's POV

Her House

Ok. So we've watched "I Am Legend" and now we're in the middle of "Grind" and I don't think I've even kept up with either movie. Why you ask?? Because I haven't been able to stop watching Spencer.

Since we started watching the movies, she's like distanced herself from me. I think it's cause of the fact that I make her so nervous whenever we're close, I mean, I get just as nervous, but only when she intentionally gets close to me. If I get close to her, my adrenaline just pumps really fast. I guess that's what fuels my cockiness as well. I look over at her again.

She looks so beautiful. Her hair is falling around her shoulders, it looks so light and soft with its curls here and there. She's staring intently at the TV laughing every now and again, which makes me smile. Who am I kidding?? Everything about her makes me smile. She catches me looking at her, with a smile on my face, for the fifth time that night. Only this time, I didn't look away quick enough and her amazing blue eyes lock on my brown eyes, making me smile wider, and her smile in return.

I don't know what it is, but I have to look away, getting that nervous feeling back in my stomach.

ASHLEY: "Do uh. . Do you want some more to drink?" I ask, trying to clear my now dry throat.  
SPENCER: "Um, yea, that'd be great, thanks." She replies with a nod.  
ASHLEY: "K."

I grab both of our glasses and head into the kitchen. Once I'm in there, I set our glasses down on the island and lean with my hands on the cool granite, trying to compose myself, staring at the tile floor.

I need to get a grip. This is ridiculous, it's the easiest thing for me to talk to girls, what makes her so different??

Maybe because she just is different. She's not like other girls. She likes the simplicity of life even though hers is the life of a busy model. She likes to keep a private life, instead of being in the tabloids every week, not that I like that, but it's the fact that she likes to lead a simple life, a quiet life. She's a very personal girl, who's whole life isn't spilled out in the tabloids for every one to see. Yea she may do interviews here and there, but her mellowness is endearing. It's also so attractive, especially since she lights up and opens up with me. I mean, I don't know too much about her just yet, but I'm enjoying getting to find out. And I want to continue taking things slow. . .

SPENCER: "Hey, you ok?" I hear her soothing voice break into my reverie.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, sorry, just got caught up in my thoughts."  
SPENCER: "Oh, ok. Well do you want to talk about it?"  
I just look at her and smile. She really is so amazing, I just want to kiss her.  
ASHLEY: "Actually, yea."  
SPENCER: "Ok, well you want to come sit back down and we can talk in there?" She asks softly.  
I can see how much she truly cares in her eyes, something I'm definitely not used too.  
ASHLEY: "Ok." I reply with a small nod.  
She holds her hand out to me because I guess she can see how nervous I am. I take her hand in mine, then she turns and we walk back into the den.

We sit down on the couch, our knees touching as we face each other, and her thumb rubbing over the back of my hand as she holds it.

I'm looking down trying to collect my thoughts and then I take a deep breath.  
ASHLEY: "I really like you Spencer." I say looking back up to meet her eyes.  
She smiles slightly. But her eyes speak volumes as they light up.  
SPENCER: "I really like you too Ash."  
I smile in return as well.  
ASHLEY: "Ok. But it's more than that." She just nods for me to continue. "You're a lot different then the girls I'm used to dating. Every girl I've ever been with has loved being in the spotlight, and a few even dated me just because it'd get them more into the spotlight, never really caring about my feelings. But I never paid much attention because I was always busy, and just wanted someone to sleep next too some nights ya know?"  
She just nods her understanding again, waiting for me to proceed.  
ASHLEY: "There was only one girl that I ever really got attached too. She was sweet, and she seemed to care a lot about me. That is until she tried to steal from me."  
SPENCER: "She did what?" She asks shocked.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I said the same thing. We had been together for a little over 7 months, and I was ready to get down on one knee for her. Until I came home one day and found all my jewelry boxes cleaned out. Right after walking in and seeing this, I get a call from the bank, asking for verification to let someone into my lock boxes there. I told them not to authorize it and to hold the person there, that the cops would be there soon. She was arrested on counts of grand theft. Sentenced to 10 years, no bail and then probation for 10 years upon release."  
I look down, trying to process my thoughts and wipe away the few tears that had managed to escape my eyes.  
SPENCER: "I'm so sorry to hear that Ash."  
I nod my head, still trying to regain my composure.  
ASHLEY: "It's ok. I'm over it, it just still hurts ya know? I mean I was ready to give her everything, but it's only everything that she wanted, not me. She just wanted the fame and the fortune, not to be with me or love me. She just wanted to use me." I tell her weakly.

I feel Spencer shift next to me so that she's holding me and rubbing my back, and somehow her touch just breaks me. I sit here and bawl my eyes out in her arms. And she sits here patiently and just lets me cry. I honestly don't still have feelings for my ex, it's just the pain of knowing everything she ever told me, was a lie. I really did want to make her my wife, but she just wanted all the material things that came with being with me. It's pretty sucky feeling unwanted.

I finally compose myself and sit up, wiping my cheeks of my last few tears.  
ASHLEY: "Whoa, sorry. . I was so not expecting to break down like that. I haven't cried like that since the night it happened."  
SPENCER: "Well you obviously needed to get it out." She says soothingly, still rubbing my back lightly.  
ASHLEY: "I guess so. But that was not my purpose for bringing that up." I tell her while wiping my face once again and sniffling a little.  
SPENCER: "Oh, then why'd you bring it up?"  
ASHLEY: "Like I said when I started, I really like you Spencer. And I don't want to rush this and mess anything up. I want to know everything about you, and the challenge of getting to actually learn about you, intrigues me so much. You're not like other girls. You are literally America's Top Model right now, but you have the life of just a regular person. You lead such a simple life, and that's what makes you happy. You don't want to be in the spotlight every other second of the day, you'd rather spend a quiet Saturday night at home, or at least with good friends, then hittin up the newest L.A. club and getting drunk, living the high life."

Spencer's taking in everything I'm saying, but she also looks slightly confused.

ASHLEY: "What I'm trying to say, is I am enjoying being able to spend time with you. I like sitting in my house watching movies with you, instead of being pulled here and there because you want to make sure that we're doing everything everyone else is doing. I like how you make the most simple things, look so amazing, just because people like us never get to do them. You don't take anything for granted that regular everyday people do, because people like you or I hardly get to do them. I love that about you. And I just wanted you to know that. I'm enjoying getting to know you like a regular person. And I can't wait to learn more about you. I like getting to take this slow for once."

I can see Spencer slowly processing all of this. Then a slow smile spreads across here face and the twinkle returns to her eye.  
SPENCER: "Ditto." That's all she says before laying her head on my shoulder.

I sigh happily and lean back into the couch. I wrap my arm around her and we sit there on the couch and continue watching movies. We stay like that for the rest of the night. Just watching movies, or just talking and laughing.

I wake up at about 3:30am and smile when I see a peaceful Spencer sound asleep on my chest. Sometime in-between 1 and 2 we both must have fallen asleep, laying on the couch, with Spencer laying on top of me. I snuggle deeper into the couch cushions, making sure not to move Spencer. Then I kiss the top of her head, and drift back into my dreams.


	14. Thanks For The Memories

**A/N- Hey guys. Short chapter here, sorries. But I felt you guys deserved another after all of your amazing comments and such from the last chapter! :) Not too much Spashley goin on in this one, but some background info on things and such. I know you're all also wondeirng when the big, first kiss is going to happen, and like I've told you, this fic moves slow, but it's cute. Plus with the first 20 chapters or so I have written, it's all over like a 5 day period alone, so they're still getting to kno each other. But don't worry, things start progressing and heating up quickly. So please enjoy! LOVE ALL THE COMMENTS!! SERIOUSLY!! -Mel**

"THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES"

Spencer's POV

Ashley's House

I wake up slowly and stretch, not completely noticing my surroundings. Then, as my eyes fall on the picture hanging on the wall that had intrigued me so much last night, I shoot up. Taking in my full surroundings, I look down at myself, slightly scared of what I'd see. I sigh in relief as I see that I am still fully clothed.

It's not that I didn't trust Ashley, more like I didn't trust myself.

Just as I'm swinging my legs over the edge of the couch, I hear her walk into the room, and I look up. She's holding two mugs, and wearing a soft smile on her beautiful face.

ASHLEY: "Morning." She says handing me a cup.  
I take a sip of the warm liquid, which turns out to be fresh coffee.  
SPENCER: "Good morning." I say returning her smile.  
ASHLEY: "You sleep good?" She asks sitting on the coffee table in front of me.  
SPENCER: "Yea. Did I sleep in your arms all night?" I ask shocked.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, why? Is that a bad thing?" She asks looking kind of worried.  
SPENCER: "No, not at all. I was just curious. I've never slept a whole night in someone else's arms."  
She looks at me shocked now.  
ASHLEY: "Are you serious? Why's that?" She asks, then takes a sip of her coffee.  
SPENCER: "I don't know. I normally just move a lot, and I always end up away from whoever I'm sleeping with. I've never been able to explain it, I just get uncomfortable I guess. I used to have girlfriends complain because they said I'd literally push them away from me in my sleep. The only other person I've ever been able to sleep next to, without doing that to them, is Madison."  
Ashley just chuckles at me softly.  
ASHLEY: "So you're a pusher now?"  
I chuckle along with her.  
SPENCER: "Yea I guess so."  
ASHLEY: "Well that didn't happen last night. You slept in my arms, head on my chest, all night." She says trying to contain her smile.  
SPENCER: "Hmm. Ok." I smile at her and she finally lets her smile cross her face.

Were still sitting, smiling at each other, when my cell phone rings.

-Phone Convo-  
SPENCER: "Hello?" I answer, still looking into Ashley's eyes.  
??: "Spencer where are you?!" I hear a panicked Madison ask.  
SPENCER: "Relax Madi. I fell asleep here at Ashley's house."  
MADISON: "Did anything happen?" She asks worried.  
SPENCER: "No, of course not. I'll be home soon though."  
MADISON: "Ok. See you when you get here."  
SPENCER: "Ok. Bye. I hung up"

ASHLEY: "Everything ok?" She asks taking a sip of her coffee.  
SPENCER: "Yea, just a worried roommate. I never not come home, so she was making sure that nothing bad happened to me."  
ASHLEY: "Ahh I see. So does that mean you have to go?" She asks quietly, as I see a frown pulling at her lips.  
SPENCER: "I don't want too, but we have to finish packing today, because tomorrow we're supposed to start moving into our house."  
ASHLEY: "Oh yea, which means you'll be a lot closer." She smiles at the thought, and I can't help but smile as well.  
SPENCER: "Well how about some breakfast first and then I'll go?"  
I ask, looking for a way to stay just a little longer and see her smile some more.  
ASHLEY: "Sounds like a good plan. I'd love to cook for you." That same smile still evident on her face.  
SPENCER: "Sounds good. What will we be having?"  
ASHLEY: "Well I'm cooking for you, so you pick."  
SPENCER: "Pancakes sound good. Can you make those?"  
ASHLEY: "Actually, I make a mean batch of strawberry pancakes."  
SPENCER: "Well then I'd be happy to try some of your famous strawberry pancakes."  
We both smile widely at each other.  
ASHLEY: "Awesome, well then lets go."

We get up and walk into the kitchen. She makes me some strawberry pancakes, like she said she would, and they were really yummy. Then after I helped her with the dishes, which we fought over because she didn't want me to help, being a guest and all, I left back to my apartment.

As I walk into the apartment, and round the corner into the kitchen, I see Madison packing the last of the dinner dishes into boxes filled with packing peanuts as well.

MADISON: "Oh, hey Spence, Good Morning."  
SPENCER: "Hey. You could have waited and I would have helped you with that."  
MADISON: "Nah, it's ok. Besides, when I went into your room this morning to talk to you, I found that not only were you not there, but that no packing had been done either."  
SPENCER: "That's the only reason I came home this morning. So I could pack, since tomorrow's moving day."  
MADISON: "Sure is. Man, it's so hard to believe. Tonight could be our last night sleeping in this apartment."  
SPENCER: "Yea." We look around our half empty apartment, at all the stacked boxes of our stuff. "Hey, how about tonight we make it just you and me. Order in, reminisce the memories in this place. What do you say?"  
MADISON: "You know it." She smiles at me.  
I stand there for a minute, and then open my arms to her.  
SPENCER: "Come here girl." She steps into my arms and we hug for a second. "Ok well I'm going to go jump in the shower and then finish up my room. Tonight though!!"  
MADISON: "Yea, tonight." We smile at each other and then I leave the room.

LATER THAT NIGHT

After spending all day packing up the rest of my room and my gigantic closet, Madison and I left to pick up some Applebee's. We were joking around and laughing, having a great night as always. Her and I have always been this way, it was always easy for us, from the first day we met each other. . .

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_It was the first day of junior high and I had felt so lost in this new school I was attending. Having just moved into town with my family over the summer, I didn't know a whole lot of the other kids who surrounded me in the halls. I looked down at my schedule, that I had just received in homeroom, as I walk down the hall. Before getting even 5 feet from the doorway of my class, I bump into someone and fall onto my ass._**

_**MADISON: "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" A girly Latina voice asks concerned.  
**__**SPENCER: "Yea, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I reply as she extends her hand to help me up.  
Once I'm on my feet, she starts shaking my hand.  
MADISON: "It's ok, really. My name is Madison."  
SPENCER: "Spencer, nice to meet you. And sorry again, I wasn't paying any attention." I say fixing my shirt once she releases my hand.  
MADISON: "All good mama. So where you heading next, I'm so lost!" She says and giggles.  
I look over my schedule quickly.  
SPENCER: "Um, I have math with Mrs. Polk."  
MADISON: "Me too. Should we attempt to find this classroom together?" She giggles again, and this time it's contagious.  
SPENCER: "That sounds great." We smile at each other as our giggling subsides and then start walking to find our first period class.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

We've been best friends ever since then. We've had our fights, but I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything. We've stuck by each other through junior high and high school, through relationships and other friendships, and through my identity crisis at 16. When I came out, she never left my side while so many other people did. She's like a blood sister to me and it will always be that way.

We get back to our apartment, and take the food inside.  
MADISON: "It's so sad." She says as we stop in the doorway and glance around our box filled apartment.  
SPENCER: "I know. This place holds a lot of memories."  
MADISON: "It sure does."  
We move into the living room and start passing out our separate meals, then got comfortable sitting on the floor, using the coffee table  
SPENCER: "Member when we first moved in here, in fall, after graduation. ."  
MADISON: "Right after we both returned home from overseas with our first official paychecks as so-called celebrities. . ." She finishes smiling and laughing along with me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_MADISON: "Spencer!! Hurry up, we have to get to the apartment and get all the boxes moved out of the living room before Rooms-To-Go gets there with all our new furniture!!"  
SPENCER: "I'm coming, I'm coming." I come running down the stairs of my dad's house, pulling my shirt over my abs  
MADISON: "Damn Spence, what is modeling doing to you??" She says catching me by the arm and turning me to face her.  
She grabs my shirt and lifts it to re-expose my stomach.  
MADISON: "Shit girl!! What kinda work-out program they got you on?? Cause it's sure as hell workin!!" She says laughing and making me smile in return.  
SPENCER: "Life of a model. They assigned me a trainer while I was in Europe."  
MADISON: "Talk about strict." She replies.  
We walk out of my dads house and climb into her BMW that she, believe it or not, received as a gift from the dancing company she just worked with over the summer._**

**_We get to our apartment, and rush upstairs to get the boxes moved. About 20 minutes after us getting there, there's a knock on the door. We had finished just in time for the movers to arrive and bring in our furniture. We told them to put them anywhere for the time being, in their correct rooms, because we still had to clean the floors and get the throw rugs down first._**

**_Later that night, we had all of our old friends from high school over to check out our unfinished place, but only because we were making it a special event. We told the boys to bring their paintball guns, and the girls to bring whatever kind of paint or decoration stuff they wanted. Needless to say, we had a fun night redecorating and repainting the place._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Looking around our apartment, laughing as the memories of that night come flooding back to both of us, we stare at the funny looking paint job we still have as the main walls display. It had all of our names written on it and paintball splatters everywhere in-between. We liked it so much we couldn't stand to cover up all of it, that's why it's still on one of 2 walls we did it too.

SPENCER: "I wonder how Jeremy and Amber are doing." I say looking at those 2 particular names written on our living room wall with a heart around it.  
MADISON: "Last I heard they were sharing a co-ed dorm at NYU. They graduate soon."  
SPENCER: "How about Benny and Jamie?"  
MADISON: "Broke up. Surprisingly enough too, since everyone always said they'd end up the couple married straight out of high school."  
SPENCER: "Yea, seriously." We fall into a comfortable silence looking at the wall in front of us.

We spent the rest of the night reminiscing all of the memories we had whether it was just us, or with our friends over the years. Around 2 a.m. we had fallen asleep snuggling on the couch.


	15. Never Let Your Past Find Your Future

**A/N- Hey! Next chapter. Please enjoy and dont hate me. Please?? Pretty please..?? :D I love all of the reviews and stuff I've been getting from you guys. It makes me happyyy! :) Enjoy this chapter! -Love Mel**

"NEVER LET YOUR PAST FIND YOUR FUTURE"

Spencer's POV

The next morning I wake up spooning with Madison on the couch. She is holding me comfortably around the waist, almost as a big sister would protect a little sister. She starts to stir right after I wake up.

MADISON: "Morning lil sis." She mumbles, making me chuckle. "What's funny?"  
SPENCER: "I was just thinking of you as my big sister before you woke up and said that."  
Her eyes finally open and she chuckles a little.  
MADISON: "Well you are my little sis." She says hugging me tighter and burying her head back into the pillow.  
SPENCER: "Hey, no wake up. We have to make sure everything is done." I say nudging her,  
MADISON: "It is all done." She grumbles, hugging me even tighter.  
SPENCER: "Ugh, Madison, c'mon, wake up!!" I say pulling myself from her embrace and standing up, then shaking her with my hands.  
MADISON: "Urgh, Spencer…." I keep shaking her until she gives in. "Ok, ok, I'm up." She says sitting up on the couch and rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
SPENCER: "Good. I'm going to my room to make sure I packed everything, and I'm going to change."  
MADISON: "Ok, I'll do the same."  
She stands up and stretches, then we walk into our separate rooms down the hall.

30 minutes later, the doorbell rings and I run out to answer it.

Opening the door, I'm greeted by my brother and my dad.  
SPENCER: "Hey guys. Glad you could come help us today." I say hugging each one as they walk in.  
ARTHUR: "Of course sweetie. I wouldn't want you girls doing all this lifting by yourselves anyways."  
SPENCER: "Well the movers will be here soon. So I guess you guys can just help yourselves to whatever while me and Madison finish up in our rooms." Glen starts to say something but I cut him off. "There's fresh coffee in the kitchen, the newspaper's on the island, and I left the last of the milk in the fridge for a bowl of cereal." He smiles at me and pats my shoulder as he makes his way to our kitchen, still half asleep.  
ARTHUR: "Y'all are so cute sometimes." My dad jokes and I roll my eyes.  
SPENCER: "Just don't tell him that."  
ARTHUR: "No problem." We both laugh and then Madison comes out of her room.  
MADISON: "Hey dad." She says hugging him. "Lemme guess, kitchen?" She says referring to Glen and we all chuckle and I nod. "Hey jerk face!!"  
GLEN: "Hey Madison." He grumbles back.  
Madison walks into the kitchen and a few minutes later walks back out and back to her room with a cup of coffee.  
SPENCER: "Well you better get in there before Glen drinks it all." I say chuckling as I walk back towards my room.

Another 30 minutes pass and the doorbell rings again.

SPENCER: "Daddy can you get that please??" I call back from my room.  
ARTHUR: "It's the movers hunnie." He calls back a minute later.  
SPENCER: "Ok, tell them to start with the living room furniture and the kitchen chairs and such." I holler back.  
He doesn't answer and I know he's telling them to do what I asked.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on my bedroom door.  
SPENCER: "Come in."  
??: "Hey beautiful." the deep voice calls softly.  
I turn around, with a smile pulling at my lips, at the familiar voice.  
When my suspicions are confirmed I scream and jump into his arms.  
??: "That happy to see me huh??" He asks with a chuckle.  
SPENCER: "Oh my gosh!! What are you doing here??" I ask excitedly.  
??: "Your brother seen me at my moms house last night and told me about today when I asked him to hang out. So I decided what better way to catch up with you, and Madi as well, then to come help you guys move out of the apartment I helped you guys settle into."  
SPENCER: "Well thanks Benny." I say wrapping him in another hug. "I've missed you so much!!"  
BENNY: "I've missed you too Spence." He says quietly.  
As we're hugging I hear Madison say something in the doorway, but she's obviously not looking as she speaks.  
MADISON: "What are you screaming about Spence? You see a spider or something?"  
BENNY: "You still have a fear of spiders?!" He asks me sarcastically, then laughing as he remembers the way he used to torture me.  
Madison must have looked up at the sound of his voice, because now she's shrieking and jumping into Benny's arms as I had.  
BENNY: "Hey Madi." He says hugging her back and then setting her back down.  
Yea, Benny's a little passed 6 feet tall, so he literally picks us up when we jump into his arms for a hug. The last time we seen him was a few weeks after our house warming fiasco, as we like to call it, before he went to college. That was almost 3 and a half years ago.  
MADISON: "What are you doing here?" She asks smiling really widely and coming to stand by me.  
BENNY: "As I was telling Spence, Glen saw me at my moms house last night and told me about it when I offered to hang out today. So I decided to come catch up with my two favorite people and help you guys move."  
MADISON: "Aww, always the sweetheart huh Benny??" She asks laughing.  
BENNY: "You know it. It's how I get all the ladies. Right Spence?" He says looking at me with a gleam in his eye and a cute smile, showing his adorable dimples.  
I smile and blush slightly .  
SPENCER: "Yea…"  
Then I bite my lip nervously and look to the floor.  
Madison notices what's going on before her and speaks up.  
MADISON: "Ok, well the movers are here I think, so if you want to go out there and help them and the others Benny, that'd be great." She says with an easy smile.  
BENNY: "Sure thing. We'll catch up later." He says and walks out of my room, but not before throwing a quick wink in my direction.

Once he's out of the room, Madison looks over to me.  
MADISON: "What the hell was that?!" She asks me incredulously.  
SPENCER: "I have no clue. . ." I say staring out the door he just walked out of.  
MADISON: "Spencer.. Spencer… Hey!!" She says snapping her fingers in front of my face.  
SPENCER: "Huh?? What??" I say looking at her.  
MADISON: "Don't!!" She scolds me.  
SPENCER: "Don't what?"  
MADISON: "Don't fall back under his spell Spencer. . ." She says quietly, in almost a warning tone.  
SPENCER: "Been there, done that. I don't need his drama again." I say trying to brush it off, but I look back towards the door again.  
MADISON: "Ok Spence." She says only half believing me.  
What sucks is I only half believe me too. It's easy to fall back into things with a guy like Benny. This is going to be an interesting weekend. The past came back, and it's not exactly a past that I should be completely happy about.

Madison leaves my room and I follow behind her a few minutes later, after getting my thoughts straight. The movers and the guys had most of the living room cleaned out, including the boxes. Pulling out our digital cameras, Madison and I start snapping pictures of the apartment as it slowly becomes more and more empty. We'd already been doing this during the packing process.

Once everything is cleared out of the living room, we both stare at our self-made mural on the wall, just taking in all the memories. We both bring our cameras up to our faces at the same time, and snap pictures of the wall.

ARTHUR: "Hey girls. The first truck load is full. You ready to take it to the house for the first trip?"  
SPENCER: "Yea daddy. We can take my car, all 5 of us will fit in it and the movers can follow us."  
ARTHUR: "Ok. We'll be down stairs waiting for you."  
MADISON: "Ok dad." He nods his head with a small smile, understanding our need for this moment and leaves us alone again. "Ready Spence? First load."  
SPENCER: "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."  
We both take one last glance at the wall and then I follow her out of the apartment.

It takes us about an hour to drive to the new house and unload the first truck. We have all of the furniture put into the right rooms, along with the boxes also. We get back to the apartment and load up for the second time, this time with our bedroom stuff. Madison and I continue snapping pictures as our rooms become empty, getting in our final shots with each other in the apartment also.

When taking pictures becomes too much for us though, we decide to go ahead and load our duffel bags of clothes into the back of my Lexus.

Surprisingly enough, it only takes this second trip to finish cleaning out our apartment, now considered our old apartment.

As we stand in the living room, taking one last look at it all, Benny comes into the apartment.  
BENNY: "Doesn't seem real does it?" He asks standing behind us.  
MADISON: "It sure doesn't. Seems like just yesterday when we were all here painting this wall, and now we have to say goodbye to it."  
SPENCER: "Well I guess the new house will hold all our future memories, maybe even greater ones."  
MADISON: "Let's hope." She sighs and then turns to face me. "I'm gonna go ask dad if the truck's ready to go yet."  
SPENCER: "Ok. I'll be down in a second."  
She nods her head in response and walks out of the apartment, leaving just me and Benny standing there alone.

BENNY: "You haven't changed much." He says still behind me, but I can feel his eyes on me.  
SPENCER: "Not much to change, but actually I have." I whisper back.  
BENNY: "You mean besides the fact that you're a super model now and at the top of the industry as one of the greatest there is??"  
He says as I turn to face him finally and see a soft playful smile pulling at his lips  
SPENCER: "Yea, I guess." I say blushing at the compliment on my career.  
BENNY: "Well you're definitely still the same, quiet, sentimental girl you've always been to me." He says quietly.  
SPENCER: "Why do you say that?" I ask, my tone matching his.  
BENNY: "It's like this." He says breaking his intense green eyes away from my blue ones and walking around me to get closer to the wall. "Something as simple as graffiti on a wall, you wish you didn't have to leave behind because of the significance of it. Most people would just do it all over again, but you, you want to hold on to the original." He continues, now coming closer to me, his voice dropping low again, as he stands in front of me.  
I swallow slowly, nervously.  
BENNY: "I've missed you Spence." He whispers as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, then resting his hand on my cheek  
I close my eyes at his touch, remembering the history his touch holds to my past feelings.  
SPENCER: "I've missed you too Ben." I say and open my eyes back up, to be met once again with his intense green eyes, that seem to be blazing with lust, just mere inches from my face. "But. . ."  
BENNY: "Shh, no buts. ." He says, his voice barely audible as his lips brush over my lower lip.  
I stop all protests as his lips catch mine in a searing kiss.

I can feel the last of my will power slipping away as he pulls my body into his, and wraps his arms around my waist. My hands are on his chest, gripping his shirt. My mind is racing, trying to regain control of my sensibility. Just as his tongue roughly grazes my bottom lip, I find enough strength to give his chest an easy push. He stumbles back a step or two and just stares at me shocked.

SPENCER: "DAMNIT BENNY!!" I say angrily, wiping my mouth. "You can't do that!!" I continue.  
BENNY: "Do what??" He asks dumbfounded.  
SPENCER: "You can't just come out of nowhere and hit on me and kiss me just because you feel like it!! This isn't the past anymore!!"  
BENNY: "Hey, you kissed me back." He says defensively.  
SPENCER: "What do you expect?! You were my first love Ben!! Then you leave me to date my best friend. Which I don't even stand in the way of. I accepted you guys and continued to be your friends despite what I felt for you. Then you jump between the two of us when you and her start having problems, and I was willing to do it because I was so in love with you. Well this isn't high school anymore!!" I yell, then pause to take a deep breath. "And you're wrong, I'm not the same girl anymore. . . I've grown up and matured and I'm not going to play these stupid high school games with you anymore!!"  
BENNY: "Ok, ok, Spence I'm sorry. You're right I shouldn't have done that. But I never lied when I said I missed you. Because I do Spencer, I miss you so much. As more than just a friend. I was a dumb ass to give you up back in high school just to date Jamie. And I've lived with that choice everyday since then. For the past three years I have done nothing but kick myself for letting you walk away. When everyone used to say that Jamie and I would get married, I knew it wasn't true because my heart still belonged to you." He takes my hands in his, and my eyes meet his pleading green eyes. "Please Spencer, tell me you've missed me too, even just a little bit. Tell me there's still hope for an us??"  
I can see the desperation in his eyes.

If there was ever one thing I knew about Ben, it was that I was the one person who he could never lie too. Yea I may get caught up in his charm sometimes, but I was never blinded by his lies, because I was the one person who never fell for his bullshit.

So looking into his eyes now, I knew he's serious, that he really misses me, that he really wants to be with me.  
SPENCER: "I can't Ben, not with you I can't."  
BENNY: "Why Spence? At least give me a reason why? Please. ." He continues pleading with me.  
SPENCER: "Things are different now, and I just. . its all in the past Benny."  
BENNY: "Please Spencer, just give me a chance to show you that things will be different this time, please! I'll do anything to prove it to you, to be with you again."  
SPENCER: "What makes you think that you even deserve another chance?!"  
BENNY: "I don't know, but Spencer. . please. . please, just let me prove to you that I'm worth your time."  
SPENCER: "I don't know Ben, I don't think I can go through that again."  
BENNY: "Please Spence, please."  
SPENCER: "I can't . . I just can't deal with this right now." And with that I turn and walk away from him.

Two Hours Later

ARTHUR: "Ok, well that's everything girls." He says sitting down with Madi and me on the couch.  
SPENCER: "Ok." I say quietly, how I've been since the incident in our old apartment.  
MADISON: "Yea, thanks dad." She replies as well.  
I feel her shoot me a glance and then my dad nods his head, knowing it's his time to leave, and get the boys out of here as well.  
ARTHUR: "Ok, well I'll be here next week for the house warming party. Call me," He says and pauses so Madison gets the hidden message. "if you need anything."  
MADISON: "We will dad, of course."  
ARTHUR: "Ok, love you girls."  
Madi stands and gives him a hug, then he leans over and kisses my head, knowing I'm not going to move.  
SPENCER: "Love you too." I say quietly.  
Madison walks him to the door, and I hear everyone exchange good-byes, and Glen calls one back to me.

A few minutes later, Madison comes back down and wraps her arm around me, and I lean into her shoulder as the tears start to flow slowly down my face.  
MADISON: "You gonna tell me what happened in the apartment after I left?" She asks softly as she rubs my back.  
SPENCER: "He did it again Madi. ." I sniffle.  
MADISON: "Did what?"  
SPENCER: "Used his charm on me and I fell for it again. He kissed me in the apartment and when I pushed him off of me finally, I yelled at him and then he professed his love for me." I say and pause for more tears and sniffles. "He was being serious Madi. And I know he means it."  
MADISON: "Well, where do you stand about him?" She asks as she repositions us so that I'm laying on her chest, and she pulls the blanket we have sitting nearby up onto us.  
SPENCER: "I don't know. I mean we have our history, but I don't think I could go through that again. I loved him so much back then, and I don't want to get hurt again. And then there's Ashley." I say and more tears slide down my face and onto Madison's shirt.  
MADISON: "Well do you want to give him a chance?"  
SPENCER: "Part of me does, but I don't want to get hurt again. Plus I really like Ashley and I don't want to mess that up."  
MADISON: "That's definitely a tough choice."  
SPENCER: "Yea, it is. . ." We fall quiet and I just let the tears fall.

Two hours later, I'm awoken to my phone ringing in my back pocket.  
I open my eyes slowly and realize I'm now on the couch alone. And there's a note on the table in front of me.

__

Spence

Went to grab us some dinner. Be back soon.

Madi

I realize my phone is still ringing and pick it up just before whoever it is hangs up.  
SPENCER: "Hello?" I say with a sleepy voice as I answer the call.  
??: "Hey beautiful, awe, I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" The female voice asks, catching the sound of my voice.  
SPENCER: "Yea, but its ok. I needed to wake up anyways." My voice sounds raspy from all the crying earlier.  
??: "How is it I always end up being the one to wake you??" She asks with that cute chuckle of hers.  
SPENCER: "I don't know Ash, I mean you always seem to call when I need to wake up. So I guess there's a plus side to your bad timing." I say messing with her just a bit.  
ASHLEY: "Oh yea, you're so funny. Real comedian." She says and fake laughs.  
SPENCER: "Ehh, you like it." I say and smile, knowing she's smiling.  
ASHLEY: "I like you." She says softly.  
I'm the one to pause this time as a blush covers my cheeks.  
SPENCER: "Well we have something in common then. ."  
ASHLEY: "Wow Carlin.. I never knew you were that conceited!!" She exclaims, with a playful scoff.  
SPENCER: "Yea, I mean, hottest model ever?? Of course I'm conceited!!"  
ASHLEY: "True, I feel ya on that one." We both giggle a little. "So how'd moving go today?" She asks after we've calmed down some.  
I instantly think of the one thing I want to forget.  
SPENCER: "Oh. . It was um. . Ok, I guess."  
ASHLEY: "Are you sure? You sound a little skeptical about it."  
SPENCER: "Um, yea. . Completely. But hey, Madison's home with dinner, so I'll call you back later ok?" I say suddenly rushing her off the phone as I hear Madison walk in the front door.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, um, sure. Talk to you, um, later I guess."  
SPENCER: "Ok, bye." I hung up before she has a chance to say bye in return.

MADISON: "Hey you're awake." She says coming into the cramped living room with a Chinese take-out bag.  
SPENCER: "Yea, I woke up to my phone ringing." I say quietly, upset again after my talk with Ashley.  
MADISON: "You still upset about earlier?" she asks softly as she sits down with the food.  
SPENCER: "Yea, and that was Ashley to top it all off." I get up from the couch. "Which is fine, cause you know I like her, and talking to her always makes me happy. . . Until she asked about today. I can't tell her about the kiss, but I might have too if she finds out about him. Which she will eventually when we get to the point in our relationship where we ask about past relationships. But technically we're still not in a relationship, but I still don't want to hurt her, because she thinks I'm not a player, and I'm not a player, but it still doesn't plead my case for today. . ."  
MADISON: "Spence, Spence. . .relax!!" She says getting up and stopping my pacing that I started doing as I was rambling. "Take a deep breath!" She commands and I do as she says. "Ok, now it is your choice whether or not you want to tell Ashley about what happened between you and Benny today. But before you take the chance of doing that, you really need to decide if that kiss is going to effect you and Ashley being together at all. And not from her position, but from yours."  
SPENCER: "What do you mean exactly?" I ask quietly.  
MADISON: "You need to decide if you want to take another chance with Benny." She states quietly, but matter-of-factly.  
SPENCER: "Yea I know." I look down and then sigh. "I think I'm gonna go out for a bit. Thanks for dinner, but I just need to think."  
MADISON: "Ok, call me if you need me."  
SPENCER: "Of course."  
I run upstairs and grab one of my American Eagle hoodies and then leave the house.

I'm driving around town, working my way towards the city limits and open road, pushing the speed limit to the same speed my mind is racing. I turn my CD player up as I hit the open streets to nowhere in particular, and "The Best Of You" by The Foo Fighters blasts around me.

__

I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

I feel my mind start to slow down as I start trying to rationalize everything that happened today, and what I have to do about it in every area of my life. I feel the tension start to ease, and my hands loosen the death grip they held on the steering wheel mere minutes ago. As I draw up all the different conclusions in my head, I contemplate what each could mean in my life, and how it could possibly effect me. 20 minutes later, I've come to the choice I must, and want to make. As I turn my car back towards the city limits, my favorite song by We The Kings is playing, and I can finally tap my fingers to the beat, much more relaxed then when this drive first started.

**A/N- Ok, so seriously. . don't hate me for Spencer getting action from someone other than Ashley. . Pleasssee...?? I promise the Benny situation doesn't last too-too long.. Drama heats up a bit more before it dies down though. I mean it wouldn't be a good Spashley fic if there wasn't some good 'ole drama right? lol Ok, but seriously, just stay tuned. . even though it's drama, it's good stuff and you'll love what happen's with the upcoming encounter in the next few chaps! :) -Mel**


	16. Decisions Decisions

**A/N- I liked the reviews I got from those of you who sent me some, so THANK YOU FOR THEM! :) This is kind of a filler before the real drama starts, so I thought I would post it early and give you guys a little extra for being amazing! It's not too long, but this post and the next post are both setting up the big blow-out. So stay tuned! -Mel**

"DECISIONS DECISIONS"

Ashley's POV

I'm laying in bed thinking about the only thing that's been on my mind since last night, and that's my phone call with Spencer.

She started off flirting and teasing me, and then rushed me off the phone as if she didn't want to talk to me anymore. She also seemed fine until I asked how moving into her new house went. I wonder if something happened that made her upset, because she sounded as if she was upset about something.

Hmm, maybe I'll should do something nice for her like buy her flowers or chocolate or something and take them to her today. All girls like that right?? Who am I kidding, Spencer's different, WAY different!! What the heck am I going to do to surprise her and cheer her up? Oh I know, I'll call Madison!! But wait. . I don't have her number. . . Wait a second, yes I do!! I just have to find her resume in my office first.

I walk back into my office, and sit down at my large desk. I start searching through the drawers to find the stack of resumes submitted to me before my last tour. Once I find them, I start flipping through them. I find Madison's and pull it out of the pile, tossing the rest back into the open drawer. I pull my cell phone from my pocket, and dial the number listed on the paper.

It rings a few times, and then finally someone answers.  
???: "Hello??" A Latina voice answers questioningly.  
ASHLEY: "Is this Madison?" I ask quickly.  
???: "Yea, who is this?" She asks weirdly.  
ASHLEY: "Hey Madison, it's Ashley Davies."  
MADISON: "Oh, hey Ash, what's up mama?" She asks in her Latin draw as recognition comes to her mind.  
ASHLEY: "Nothing much, I have a question for you though."  
MADISON: "Shoot!"  
ASHLEY: "I called Spencer last night to talk, and we were totally fine at first, just flirting and laughing, until I asked how moving went. Then she got really quiet, and rushed me off the phone. She sounded upset. ." I trailed off thinking about Spencer.  
MADISON: "Oh. . .um. . I see. ." She says skeptically.  
She sounds as if she's trying to hide something. I let it go though, if Spencer wants me to know, she'll tell me herself.  
ASHLEY: "Well my reason for calling is because I wanted to surprise her with something, kind of like a pick-me-up. But Spencer is different, as you know, and I don't want to get her something ordinary like flowers or chocolate. . ."  
MADISON: "No chocolate!! She's always in training!!" She jumps in on Spencer's behalf.  
ASHLEY: "Ok." I say chuckling a little. "I figured as much, I just wanted to know what you think I should get her or do for her to cheer her up."  
MADISON: "That's very sweet of you Ashley, but I think maybe Spencer just needs to be alone right now." She says protecting her friend, now I'm starting to wish I knew.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I understand. Well how about this at least. . . what's her favorite flower?"  
MADISON: "She likes a mix of, oh what's the name of them again, um, she likes the uh, the midnight blue pansy's for one, and the other she always likes them with is, um. . uh, an orangey kind of colored flower called, um amaryllis. She loves the colors and smells of them. Whenever she can, she tries to buy some to keep in her room, and often she's talked of starting a small home garden, but, with everything her agency puts her through, plus classes, she hasn't been able too."  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I understand that completely." There's a short pause between us. "Ok, well, do you know by any chance when Spencer's going to be home?"  
MADISON: "No I don't. She's been out for most of that day. Probably trying to clear her head, so she could be gone for a while."  
ASHLEY: "I see. Ok, well thanks for the tip."  
MADISON: "No problem. Oh and Ashley?" She adds quickly.  
ASHLEY: "Yes?" I ask questioningly.  
MADISON: "Just don't push her ok?" She says somewhat evasively.  
ASHLEY: "Yea. ." I answer confused, but agree none-the-less.  
MADISON: "Ok." She says and hangs up without my reply.

I stare at my phone blankly after she hangs up on me. I swear those two are meant to be best friends. Rushing people off the phone without good-byes. And the evasiveness!! Goodness!!

Ok, anyways. . . I still need to decide what I want to do for her exactly.

Maybe Kyla can help me with this one. . .

I pick my cell phone back up off the desk and press three on my speed dial. It starts ringing and she picks it up after the second ring.

KYLA: "Hey Ash, what's up?"

**_Meanwhile. . . ._**

Benny's POV

I'm laying in my old room at my mom's house, throwing a baseball in the air as I think about everything that happened yesterday.

What am I going to do? This is the hardest decision I've ever made! Leave her behind or keep trying for her heart? I know she still loves me. She pretty much said so herself. Ugh, that's it. .

I'm going to fight for Spencer!!

I love her and I need her in my life!

But what am I going to do to get her to see that she should give me another chance? I obviously have to show her that I've changed. I have to show her that I'm not the same selfish boy I used to be, and that I've grown up and matured a lot. But what am I going to do to show her?

Maybe I should just try being her friend and show her through friendship and affection that I really am different than she remembers me. Then I can slowly woo her and get her to see that she belongs with me.

Ok. . Yea. . I'll do that.

I think I'm going to go and talk to her.

I get up from my bed and start walking towards the door, when a different idea comes to me instead.


	17. Lying Secrets

**A/N- Alright, here's the next one. I'm sorry these last few one's have been short. They get long again soon! Promise! More drama! So ENJOY! :) -Mel**

"LYING SECRETS"

Ashley's POV

I spent the rest of the day planning with Kyla what I could do for Spencer. After deciding on a cute evening out at my private lake, a mile behind my house. And yes my lake, when you're a rock star, you get stuff like that upon request. I ordered to have my limo and its driver pick me up from my house as an added bonus just for her. I know she's used to limos in her profession, but this is completely different. I have a romantic dinner for two being set up right now while I drive to surprise Spencer and hopefully pick her up.

I walk up to the door with my nerves pushing my limits. Spencer doesn't know I'm coming because I want to surprise her. I tap lightly on the door hoping Spencer would answer and not Madison after our earlier phone call. The house is nice. I kind of pulled some strings to find out her exact address. I turn, looking at my black limo behind me, hoping that tonight would go just as Kyla and I have planned. I turn back to the door and knock again. This time harder and with more anxiety growing throughout my body.

When the door finally opens, it's not at all what I expect, but then I start to chuckle.

ASHLEY: "Awe, Spencer and Madison got a butler."  
Standing before me is a guy dressed in a standard tux. With just as much as a shocked face as me, except he looks angry that I'm laughing and the comment that I made about him.  
???: "If you're looking for Madison, she left like thirty minutes ago with some friends. Obviously you weren't intended to go with her if you're late." He replies back bitterly.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, I should tell Spence to fire her butler, he's rude. Is Spencer here?" I ask back just as snidely.  
He just stares back at me now confused and still angry, wondering what I could be doing there.

Benny's POV

Before I even got a step out my door after deciding my plan, I suddenly changed my mind. I decided I would go to Spencer's house and set up a romantic dinner for her. And if this doesn't work, I'll try the friends approach.

I don't know whether she's home or not right now, so I have no idea if this is going to work. I decide to call Madison's cell. So right now I'm standing and waiting for her to answer.

MADISON: "Hello?" She answers strangely, not knowing my number.  
BENNY: "Madison! Hey, it's me Benny."  
It sounds as if she exhales loudly, exasperated by me calling. Spence must have told her what happened.  
MADISON: "What's up Benny?" She asks trying to cover it up.  
BENNY: "Nothing really, just been doing a lot of thinking really. How about you?"  
MADISON: "Just trying to look after Spence." She says clearly keeping her annoyance and anger with me at bay.  
BENNY: "I see, well is Spencer home?"  
MADISON: "No, she went out earlier today and hasn't been home since. I'm sure she's trying to clear her head though."  
BENNY: "Ahh, gotcha. Well I was wondering if I could get a favor from you."  
MADISON: "I don't know Benny, you've done enough."  
BENNY: "Please Madison, I need her, I just need to prove that to her first." I whisper.  
She exhales, indifferent to my request.  
MADISON: "What'd you want to do?"  
BENNY: "Just come over and set up a dinner for her and me at your house."  
MADISON: "And you give me your word that you're not going to stress her out or pressure her anymore than she already is by you?"  
BENNY: "You have my word!" I answer quickly.  
MADISON: "Ok, I'm going out tonight with some friends from work. So if you can be here in the next 30 minutes, I'll be able to let you in before I have to leave."  
BENNY: "Thank you so much Madi!!"  
MADISON: "Don't thank me, just don't hurt Spencer!"  
BENNY: "You have my word once again!" I hang up with an excited smile.

I get to Spencer and Madison's house around 7:30 and Madison lets me in. She looks like she's just about ready to go, so I know soon I'd have the house to myself to set up. While she finishes getting ready, I rearrange and move the boxes and other things in the living room, to get the table and stuff set up for dinner. As I'm setting the table up with the table cloth and some dishes, Madison comes downstairs.

MADISON: "Hey Benny. . ." She trails off as she steps off the last step and picks her head up from rearranging her earring. "Wow! This looks great."  
She says scanning the room. Looking at all the candles and flowers set up around the room. Spencer's favorites, midnight blue pansy's and orange amaryllis. And then the table set up for two with candles in the middle, waiting to be lit.  
BENNY: "Thanks, I just hope Spencer likes it."  
MADISON: "Yeah." She replies, not knowing what to say I guess.

Just then the timer goes off and I rush to the kitchen to take the chicken breasts from the oven.

MADISON: "When did you learn how to cook Benny?"  
She asks, having followed me into the kitchen.  
BENNY: "One of the few perks that came out of dating Jamie, she was a great cook and would always make me cook with her."  
MADISON: "Ahh I see."  
BENNY: "Yea. Here taste." I scoop up some of the scalloped potatoes that I had already finished and walk over to her.  
She takes the fork into her mouth to remove the food. I wait for her reaction, and then her face lights up at the taste.  
MADISON: "That's really good Benny! I'm sure Spencer will be really surprised."  
BENNY: "I hope so."  
MADISON: "Ok, well I have to go. I'm meeting some friends at a club. Member no pressuring Spencer!!"  
BENNY: "I know I know. Have fun and be safe. Thanks for giving me this chance Madi, it means a lot to me."  
MADISON: "It's no problem. Spencer should be back soon, she's been gone a while now."  
BENNY: "Ok." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and then leaves.

30 minutes later

I'm adding the final touches to everything, and setting up the plates on the table. Then I walk back into the kitchen to check on dessert.

Just as I'm stirring the fruit topping for our ice cream, there's a knock at the door. That's weird, who could it be. Not a lot of people know where they live since they just moved. Maybe it's her dad.

I walk over to the door and peek outside, it appears to be Ashley Davies. She is so hott. But she's insignificant, you love Spencer!!

I open the door to ask what she wants and I'm met with confused eyes, followed by a chuckle from the diva.

ASHLEY: "Awe, Spencer and Madison got a butler!"  
Anger rises in my eyes at her comment. What the hell does she want?!  
BENNY: "If you're looking for Madison, she left like thirty minutes ago with some friends. Obviously you weren't intended to go with her if you're late." I reply back bitterly.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, I should tell Spence to fire her butler, he's rude. Is Spencer here?"  
I just stare back at her now confused and still angry, wondering what she could be doing here.  
BENNY: "No, she's not. Can I help you?"  
ASHLEY: "Once again, I'm here for Spencer. You really are a rude butler!" She replies back rudely.  
BENNY: "That's because I'm not their butler!! I'm Spencer's boyfriend!!"  
ASHLEY: "Wait. . what…?" I see the confusion and hurt flood her eyes.

What the hell is she doing here?!

Spencer's POV

I turn onto my street, a lot more relaxed then when I left my house earlier today. As I pass by the still unfamiliar houses, I notice a black limousine parked in front of what appears to be my house.

Damn it. This better not be my boss, or even a friend from the industry. I don't feel like being hospitable right now.

As a matter of fact, I just want to go inside and take a nice hot bath in my nice big tub, with some Mayday Parade and Spill Canvas playing and some lit candles. To just relax and enjoy the quiet house. I'm sure by now Madison's out with some friends or something.

As I near closer to my house though. . My jaw drops at what I see.


	18. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**A/N- DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!! Woo.. here it is.. hope you like it. I think it has some pretty good stuff in it. A good friend of mine actually helped me write this chapter, or gave me the ideas for alot of it. But it came out good I think. So ENJOY! And trust me when I tell you that the next chapter is something you should be dying to read! ;) -Mel**

"WRONG PLACE, WRONG TIME"

Spencer's POV

I pull into my driveway with a shocked look on my face. It appears as though Ashley and Benny are arguing. I can only guess that it's over me. So either someone has said the wrong thing, and I'm going to take a wild guess and say Benny because he's a hot head like that, or something that I could never even guess. I guess it's time to face the music and find out.

They haven't looked toward me, but I honestly don't know how they could miss me. Then again, I am in my sports car, my interlagos blue BMW M3 Coupe, instead of my Lexus SUV. I step out of my car and make my way towards them. They're in the middle of a scream match, but what they're saying is hard to make out at the moment. Their words are inaudible with how quickly they're going back and forth. I think I just heard Ashley say something about how I'm single. What the hell is going on. . . ?!

As I walk closer to them, they still haven't noticed me, but they're comebacks are getting easier to understand.

ASHLEY: "Spencer's not the kind of girl to lie about dating someone!"  
BENNY: "Well obviously she lied to you! We've been back together ever since I came back into town a few days ago!"  
ASHLEY: "I've been seeing Spencer for a few weeks now, I think she would have mentioned some scumbag she happened to be dating!"  
BENNY: "Yeah right. And what do you even care?! All you're looking for is a good fuck! And Spencer just happens to be your flavor of the week right?!"  
As I catch on to what most of the fight consists of, I stand stunned. I let them continue, wondering why Benny would lie and act like this.  
ASHLEY: "I was just with Spencer on Thursday night before she moved, and I know she would have mentioned something to me while we were snuggled up on my couch! Don't ya think?" She bites back, clearly jealous, kind of hott if I don't say so myself. "And Spencer is much more than that. I'm dating her! Not screwing her! We haven't even kissed yet you perverted douche!  
BENNY: "Well she's obviously playing you or you're reading too much into the cuddling, because she's with me!!"  
ASHLEY: "Oh I'm so sure. Spencer's not a player!"  
BENNY: "You obviously don't know Spencer well enough then." Benny states matter-of-factly.  
I see a look of pure disgust in Ashley's eyes and my head drops in shame where I stand, thinking she's upset that Benny has just leaked that bit of information on my past.  
But as I raise my head, the unexpected happens. Ashley's hand risees and smacks Benny across his left cheek.  
His head moves with the sheer force of it, and then he looks back at her with anger flaring in his eyes.  
BENNY: "Fuck this! You can have the little whore! But believe me when I tell you, she'll burn you in due time as well!" Every word spoken is dripping with pure venom.

Then before either of them know what's coming, Benny receives another slap, this time to his right cheek.

Except this one is from me.

Ashley and Benny's eyes both fall on mine, their faces in pure shock. Benny's hand raises to his face as if to try and wipe away the stinging pain for a moment.

SPENCER: "Don't you ever again think that you can talk about me like that! You may be back in town, but I am NOT your girlfriend, and I already told you that I am not the same girl who was in love with you four years ago! And I'm definitely not about to let you talk shit about me or Ashley! Do you hear me?!"  
BENNY: "Whatever Spencer! You two dykes can live happily ever after for all I care!"  
In that instant I remember the reason Benny and I had so many problems when we dated, because he's an ass from top to bottom and he always thinks he can dominate the situation with his slick words.  
The anger flares in my eyes at the words he just spoke so venomously and my hands clench into fists at my sides.

Seeing how angry I was, Ashley steps in front of me and backs into me, getting me away from Benny before I hit him again. Her hands grip my wrists firmly and her thumbs are rubbing soothing circles on my skin, almost setting me on fire. Her touch seems to instantly relax me and my fists unclench at my sides. But my face still has the expression of "if looks could kill" directed at Benny.

Ashley's body stays pressed against mine and I relax into her. I lace my fingers through hers after I've relaxed completely and finally look away from Benny.

That's when everything changes and seems to start moving in slow motion.

Ashley's body tenses and her attention moves from Benny standing in front of us to my front door to the side of the three of us. Smoke is billowing out of it and I faintly remember Ashley loudly saying "FIRE!"

Everything is a blurry haze after that.

We all stand shocked for a moment at what is going on and then I see Benny reach for his cell phone, I'm guessing to call the fire department, as I break away from Ashley to run into the house. Don't ask me why I'm doing it, but I want to see what's causing all of this. Ashley tries to stop me, but in the end she just follows behind me. Within seconds we're running back out of the house from the high blazes engulfing my living room.

The fire trucks arrive a few minutes after that, putting out the fire in my house. I watch in shock from the street as Ashley holds me from behind, her soft arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me calm and from running back into the smoldering house. Madison shows up just before the fire is completely out, shock and horror written all over her face.

MADISON: "What the hell happened Spencer?!" She exclaims.  
SPENCER: "I don't know, I just got home an hour ago to Ashley and Benny fighting on the lawn and the next thing we know, there's smoke pouring out of our house."  
MADISON: "Where the hell is Benny?!" She fumes.  
SPENCER: "Around here somewhere. Why are you mad at him?" I ask completely oblivious.  
MADISON: "He was the one in the house. He was cooking for you! He's the one who's ruined our house!"  
SPENCER: "Ugh! Now I have another reason to kill him." I reply venomously, tensing up in Ashley's arms again.  
ASHLEY: "Shh, calm down baby girl." She whispers in my ear, and my resolve starts crumbling from her hott breath on it.  
MADISON: "He is never allowed near our house again!!" She says looking around the people, trying to locate the douche bag.  
SPENCER: "He's never allowed near me again!" I say still tensed up.  
ASHLEY: "Come on sweetheart. Don't let him get to you." She says rubbing my stomach lightly and pulling me more into her.  
I take a deep breath and do my best to relax.  
MADISON: "There he is! I'll be right ba-. . ."

Before she can leave her spot, a fire fighter approaches us.  
???: "Evening ladies. My name is Alex, I'm the head fireman here tonight. Can I talk to you for just a few minutes?" He asks, instantly catching Madison's attention with his light brown eyes and cute soot-covered face.  
SPENCER: "Sure." I reply quietly.  
ALEX: "Do you by any chance know how this fire could have started?"  
All three of us glance over, spot the asshole and then point with stubborn glances at Benny standing off to the side, pacing, by himself.  
ALEX: "Does this mean I should talk to him for my answers and then fill in the blanks for you girls?" He says with a soft smile, exposing pearl white teeth.  
We all just nod, then the three of us look back towards the house.  
ALEX: "Ok, well they're just about done in there, and we have the fire examiner in there, looking for the start of the fire. So as soon as we know everything, we'll let you know."  
SPENCER & MADISON: "Thank you."  
Alex turns to walk towards Benny but I stop him.  
SPENCER: "Um, how bad is it in there?"  
ALEX: "It didn't damage a whole lot, but the living room is pretty messed up and torched. They're checking now to see how safe it is for you to walk in the house and upstairs. It all depends on how weak the fire made the wood in the upstairs flooring."  
SPENCER: "Alright. Thanks Alex."  
ALEX: "No problem ma'am. We'll let you know when everything is clear. Should be just a few more minutes."  
SPENCER & MADISON: "Alright, thank you."  
Alex nods his head with a small smile and then walks off towards Benny.

We watch the exchange between the two guys as Benny explains everything he knows. We catch him stealing glances at us every now and again and all three of us stare daggers back into him.

Ten more minutes pass before Alex and another fire fighter approach us, both holding clipboards.

ALEX: "Ladies." He says, nodding in greeting.  
TOGETHER: "Hi." We all reply quietly.  
ALEX: "This is Alexis, my twin sister. She has all the information on the safety of the house."  
TOGETHER: "Hi." We all reply quietly again.  
Ashley's still here with us, seeing as she had to send her limo driver home so the fire trucks had better access to the street. Her hands are placed lightly on my hips, and she's standing with her torso pressed to my back still as I use her for support after today's exhausting events.  
MADISON: "So what's the damage?"  
ALEXIS: "Most of the living room has been burnt, and most of whatever was in it as well." She glances up every now and again as she talks, and she keeps looking at Ashley and me. "The fire didn't reach any of the other rooms, but it has weakened some of the floor boards in the upstairs flooring. When we assessed which rooms were effected and directly above the fire, the room mostly effected was empty. So we're going to take a wild guess and say that it's none of you girls rooms. Which means that you're clear to go in and get any stuff from your rooms. Clothes, furniture, anything you'd like. Not too much smoke seemed to get upstairs, and if it did, most rooms doors were closed when we went upstairs. So there shouldn't be too much smoke damage. Just wash any clothes before wearing them, if needed, for the smell of smoke. That seems to be pretty much it."  
SPENCER: "How did this fire appear to have started?"  
I ask looking between the fire fighting twins. Alexis is looking at her clip-board, but nudges her brother.  
ALEX: "It seems as though there were a lot of candles lit in the living room. Somehow one of them either tipped over and started a fire to the table that used to sit in the living room, or something remotely close to that scenario."  
MADISON: "How livable is our house right now?"  
ALEXIS: "As of now, it's not." She states matter-of-factly as she continues to look at her clip-board.  
SPENCER: "I'm so glad I convinced you to get the home-owners insurance when we signed the deed." I say to Madison and she just nods in agreement.  
ALEX: "Alright ladies. Well the rest of the fire fighters are about to take off. Me and my sister are supposed to stay here as you get any clothes or belongings you may need from the house as of now. After that, the house has to be closed down for a few days as the real estate agent assesses the house and then makes the next couple of decisions. If anything, they'll probably just relocate you to a new house in the neighborhood."  
MADISON: "Ok, thank you."

She starts towards the house, Alex following soon after her. But not before leaning into his sister's ear and whispering something to her as Alexis shoots me and Ashley a brief glance, hoping we wouldn't see her.

She nods her head solemnly and he walks to catch up with Madison.

ALEXIS: "Alright ladies? Ready?" She says finally looking up and locking eyes with me.  
SPENCER: "Yea. Ash you going to come inside or you just want to wait here?"  
ASHLEY: "Whatever you want hun. Either way I'm stuck here." She says and smirks briefly.  
ALEXIS: "You don't stay here in this house?" She asks pointing behind her.  
ASHLEY: "No I don't. Is that a problem?" She asks on edge.  
I turn sideways in her arms and take her hand in mine, and her other hand stays draped around my back. I lace our fingers together and skim my thumb across the back of her hand, then smirk at her, trying to soothe her. It works and she drops her head.  
ASHLEY: "I think I'll just go inside with you babe."  
SPENCER: "Ok. Come on. Let's get this over with."  
ALEXIS: "I don't think so Miss. Carlin. Miss. Davies is not a resident of the house, therefore she is not allowed inside due to the risks of danger the house poses." She says as a smirk plays on her lips.  
SPENCER: "Well she'll be with me, so if she gets hurt, I get hurt. Either way it's a risk." I answer equally as stubborn as when she told us.  
Something is not right with this chick. She seems amused about not letting Ashley in the house. But then her smile drops at my statement.  
ALEXIS: "Alright, just remember that I gave you both proper warning of the risks before you both entered the house." She says looking annoyed.  
ASHLEY: "Yea we heard you!" She replies just as agitated.  
I see the evil glare they seem to be giving each other and the slight smirk once again settle across Alexis' face.  
ALEXIS: "Well then let's go ladies." She says ushering us towards the door.

The three of us walk inside and I immediately head upstairs, not wanting to look at my now destroyed living room.

I don't hear Ashley or Alexis follow behind me, but I think nothing of it.

Ashley's POV

As we walk into the house, Spencer dashes upstairs. I can tell she's still upset about the fire so she probably doesn't want to see the damage to the living room.

I notice Alexis hangs back as well, but she isn't looking at the living room as I am, instead I can feel her eyes on me. Ever since she stepped up to us outside, I can't shake this feeling like I know her. Like I've seen her before.

ALEXIS: "You know as upset as it makes me to see someone's house in ruin, I'm glad this happened today." She says from behind me.  
I turn around with anger flaring in my eyes and a stern look on my face.  
ASHLEY: "You did not just say that!"  
ALEXIS: "Calm down Ash. ." Did she just call me Ash? " . . I didn't mean it like that." She says with that weird smirk still on her face.  
ASHLEY: "You don't know me so don't call me Ash and if you didn't then what the hell did you mean?!" I say taking a step towards her.  
ALEXIS: "I get to see you again." She says cockily, showing off a dazzlingly white smile.  
ASHLEY: "What are you a fan??" I say looking at her funny, and she takes a step towards me.  
We're standing just an inch or so from each other now and I can feel her body heat radiating off of her, and smell the smoke from the fire on her clothes.  
ALEXIS: "You could say that." She removes the helmet she still wore for some reason and hangs it in her hand. "More like a fan of your tricks though."  
I stare gawking at her, as realization strikes me and my jaw drops lightly.

The flashbacks hit me hard.

__

It was about 3 years ago and I was still stuck in my rock star stage before I matured up. I was in a club attending an after party one night after a show, and I was pretty smashed. She was some girl who was permitted into the VIP area and we soon began flirting and dancing.

She was pretty wasted herself, and the next thing I knew, I had her in my limo, on our way to the hotel I was staying at. This being before I bought my new house. We had sex in the limo still fully clothed and then once we were in my hotel room we didn't sleep a wink till almost morning. When I woke up the next afternoon, she was gone.

I come out of my daze, and shake my head slightly. Her smirk is still in place as she leans forward. Whispering in my ear.

ALEXIS: "So you do remember?" She breathes on my ear.  
ASHLEY: "It doesn't matter, I'm not the same person I was back then and you're not going to get into my pants this time sweetheart." I sneer, taking a step back from her.  
ALEXIS: "Oh but we had such a good time Ash. I can still hear the way you screamed my name as I sent you to bliss."  
ASHLEY: "Yea well it's all in the drunken past."  
ALEXIS: "We'll see about that."  
ASHLEY: "No we won't, I'm with Spencer. I don't do one night stands anymore, haven't for over a year. It's called growing up! Why don't you try it some time instead of trying to get into some celebrities pants every night."  
ALEXIS: "You'll regret you missed your chance Miss. Davies." She says still talking seductively, but her smirk's dropped from her face.  
We then hear a noise on the stairs and turn to see Spencer, Madison and Alex all joining us in the living room.  
Spencer's eyes fall on mine and cloud over with confusion. While Alex and Madison seem to be caught up in their own conversation and flirtation.

Then Spencer's eyes drift to the living room and is caught off guard by the mess before her.

Her hand covers her mouth in shock, then Madison notices Spencer's reaction and wraps a comforting arm around her.

MADISON: "Let's get out of here Spence. It's depressing enough without looking at it."  
SPENCER: "Wait, why doesn't it seem like any of the boxes are in here? The furniture we can replace no problem, but where's all our boxes of kitchen stuff and the living room stuff?"  
MADISON: "Actually that's a good question, I know Benny moved some stuff around to make the living room nicer for you, maybe he moved them into the downstairs office." She replies as they start walking down a hall way that's behind me and Alexis.  
We all follow behind them and they approach a slightly blackened door from the fire and smoke.  
The door is stuck from the fire, so Alex goes over and forces it open with his shoulder.  
They walk inside and see boxes stacked up against the far wall. Looking as though nothing ever happened.  
SPENCER: "Looks like the only thing we're going to have to replace is the furniture for the living room and dining room."  
MADISON: "That's good. Cause that's all our DVDs and stuff. It would have taken forever to find all of those again." She says chuckling.  
SPENCER: "Yea. Well lets get out of here."  
MADISON: "Ok."

They leave the room and we all head out of the house. I take Spencer's biggest bag as we're walking and she smiles up at me. I return the smile as we walk through the front door.

ASHLEY: "So where are you guys going to stay until they relocate you?" I ask as we put their bags in their separate cars.  
SPENCER: "I haven't even thought about it, have you Madi?"  
MADISON: "No, I've just been focused on what was going on."  
ASHLEY: "Well I have two spare rooms at my place just a few neighborhoods down. If you guys want you could stay with me. I wouldn't mind at all."  
SPENCER: "Are you sure though, we don't want to intrude."  
ASHLEY: "Not at all beautiful." I say and wrap an arm around her shoulders with a smile on my face.  
MADISON: "Yea, I mean if you want to Spence."  
SPENCER: "Yea, I guess. I mean it's only for a few days right?"  
ASHLEY: "Right!" I answer a little too excitedly.  
Everyone agrees and we finish loading Spencer's and Madison's cars with their stuff.  
SPENCER: "Ash can you drive my BMW to your house please?"  
ASHLEY: "That depends."  
SPENCER: "On what?" She ask tilting her head in that cute way she does.  
ASHLEY: "Is it a stick?"  
SPENCER: "Ash you should know better than anyone that I don't drive a stick!" She says and winks at me.  
Alexis' face drops between our interaction and Spencer's joke. While Alex and Madison try and act like they didn't just hear that.  
I stare back at her shocked then hold my hand out for the keys.  
She starts laughing and unhooks them from her set of keys for her Lexus, then hands them to me.  
SPENCER: "Thanks sweetheart." She says and kisses my cheek.  
MADISON: "Ok Ash, I guess we'll follow you."  
ASHLEY: "Huh? What? Oh right, yea, follow me." I reply still slightly dazed.  
Still laughing, Spencer walks over to Alex and holds her hand out.  
SPENCER: "Thanks for the help today Alex. You too Alexis." She says a little less chipper to Alexis as she shakes their hands.  
Awe, she's jealous. She must have seen how close Alexis was standing to me earlier. I'll make it up to her.  
Which reminds me. .

Before I can finish that thought though, my phone rings with none other than Kyla.

-Phone Convo-  
ASHLEY: "Hey little sis, what's up?"  
KYLA: "I was just calling because James said that you never showed back up at home, is everything alright?" She asks worried.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, we are now."  
KYLA: "Well what happened?"  
ASHLEY: "I'll call you back tomorrow and explain everything."  
KYLA: "Ok. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you."  
ASHLEY: "Love you too."

As I'm finishing up on the phone, everyone is finishing their thank you's and welcome's.

ASHLEY: "Ok, are we ready to get going? I'm starved!"  
SPENCER: "Yea, let's go. Me too!"  
Madison agrees as well.

Alexis and Alex leave in the Fire Rescue Ambulance that was parked in front of the house as I walk Spencer to her car and Madison heads to her car parked to the side of Spencer's Lexus.

I open her door, and hold her hand as she steps up into it. She turns to look at me once she's settled with a small smile playing on her lips.

SPENCER: "So Miss. Davies, what was the purpose of you showing up to my house looking sexy as can be in a little black dress with a limo parked out front?"  
I blush at her statement of "sexy black dress" and bow my head just a little to hide it. When it passes, I look back up and brown meet blue, making my heart skip a beat.  
ASHLEY: "Well I noticed yesterday that you sounded upset on the phone, so I thought I'd come over and ask you to come out with me so I could try and cheer you up."  
SPENCER: "I see. Well is the offer still open?"  
ASHLEY: "For you the offer is always open." I say and her face lights up, which makes me smile as well.  
SPENCER: "Good. Cause like I already said, I'm starved." We both chuckle a little at this and I nod my head.  
ASHLEY: "Alright, well it's a date." I smile widely at her and she does the same.  
I start to back away from the door but she grabs my attention.  
SPENCER: "Ash?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea Spence?"  
SPENCER: "Thanks for staying around today, it was really sweet."  
ASHLEY: "It was no problem, really."  
She smiles at me again and I start to back away again to close her door.  
SPENCER: "Oh and Ash?" She asks again.  
ASHLEY: "Yea gorgeous?" I ask walking back into the door.  
SPENCER: "Be careful with my car, it's my baby."  
I laugh lightly at her and shake my head.  
ASHLEY: "Sweetheart I drive a Porsche and a Mercedes. I think your car is in good hands."  
SPENCER: "Ok, just making sure." She smiles widely at me and then I shut her door.


	19. Not Even Perfect Comes Close

**A/N- Woo new chap!! So I personally love this chapter!! I hope you all do too. . actually I know you will haha!! You'll soon see why. So please enjoy! -Mel**

"Not Even Perfect Comes Close"

Spencer's POV

We're all driving in a line out of Madison and my neighborhood, through the deed restricted area to get to Ashley's neighborhood. As soon as we've pulled out of our driveway, Madison calls me.

-Phone Convo-  
SPENCER: "What's up Madi?"  
MADISON: "Hey I know we just suffered a tragedy or whatever, but are you doing anything tonight?"  
SPENCER: "Uh, yea, I have plans with Ashley. Why what's up?"  
MADISON: "Cause Alex asked me to go out with him tonight."  
SPENCER: "I see. Well apparently the reason that Ashley was at the house is because she was surprising me with dinner. So we're still going to do that."  
MADISON: "Ok. Cool."  
SPENCER: "Mhmm. Alright, we're about to pull up to her house."  
MADISON: "K, bye."  
SPENCER: "Bye."

That girl is so crazy. Wait, isn't she still with Luke?

We all pull up to Ashley's house and park the cars. Ashley parks my BMW in the garage next to her Mercedes. And then walks out to us in the driveway. She helps us grab our stuff, and then we all go inside.

MADISON: "Wow, this is a really nice place Ashley."  
ASHLEY: "Thanks. It's suitable."  
MADISON: "What do you mean?" Madison looks confused by Ashley's answer.  
ASHLEY: "I don't know. It's just a house to me, not really a home."  
MADISON: "Oh, I gotcha."  
ASHLEY: "Yea." Ash seems deep in thought, then shakes her head and puts on a smile. "Let me show you guys the rooms."  
TOGETHER: "Ok."

She leads us upstairs and down the hall to show us the two spare rooms she has fully furnished. I end up with the one closest to Ashley's room, and Madison's is next to mine. As we're setting our stuff down in the rooms, and unpacking a little, Ashley comes into my room and leans on the door frame.

ASHLEY: "You know, it wouldn't be such a crime if you slept in my room with me." She states, a content look on her face.  
SPENCER: "However true that may be, I don't want to move anything to fast. Besides, either me or Madison will end up in each other's bed tonight." I say chuckling, but Ashley just looks at me confused.  
ASHLEY: "You and Madison sleep together?"  
SPENCER: "Sleep, yes, not have sex with each other. I've told you that before." I say giggling even more at her.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, ok. Well how do you know that will happen?"  
SPENCER: "Just something we do sometimes. When we're not used to sleeping in a new place or when one of us has a bad day. We're just close like that. We've done it since we became best friends."  
ASHLEY: "I see. Well the offer is open if you yourself has a nightmare." She says and then winks at me cutely.  
SPENCER: "I'll keep that in mind." I grab a few more things from my bag, and put it in the open drawer. "So what should I wear for dinner tonight?"  
ASHLEY: "Actually, wear something comfortable. I want to get out of this dress and these heels after being at your house and the fire and everything. So go for something comfy and we'll just relax." She says with a soft smile.  
SPENCER: "Ok." I reply and return her smile.  
ASHLEY: "Alright, well I'm going to get changed. Did you want to take a shower or anything before we leave or just change?"  
SPENCER: "You know, I might take a quick shower, just to get rid of the smoke smell."  
ASHLEY: "Actually, that's not a bad idea. There's a bathroom across the hall from Madison's room that you two can share."  
SPENCER: "Alright. Thanks." I say with another smile in her direction.  
ASHLEY: "No problem. Just meet me in the den when you're ready."  
SPENCER: "Ok."

Just as she was turning to leave, Madison pops in.

ASHLEY: "Oh, hey I was just going to shower. But do you have everything you need before I do?"  
MADISON: "Yea, everything's great. I was just coming to see if Spencer was going to take a shower before y'all went out." She says looking and pointing to me.  
SPENCER: "Yea, I was just going to jump in real quick. Is that cool?"  
MADISON: "Yea. I just didn't grab my shampoo or anything, did you happen too?"  
SPENCER: "Yea, I'll leave it in the bathroom."  
MADISON: "Ok, thanks." She says with a smile. "Oh, and thanks again Ashley for letting us crash here for a few days while we wait to hear about the house. It means a lot." She says turning to Ash.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, it's not a problem at all. I'd do anything for Spencer, and you're her best friend, so of course." She says with a genuine smile.  
MADISON: "Cool. Well I'm going back to my room to finish unpacking. Spence let me know when you're done please?"  
SPENCER: "Of course."  
ASHLEY: "Alright, well meet me in the den gorgeous." She says and then they both walk out, closing the door behind them.

I finish unpacking the bag that I was working on, and then pick out some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

I clip my hair up off my neck, and then step into the already running shower of streaming hot water. I take a quick shower and then step out. I grab a towel from the open shelf and start patting some of the water off of me. Then I realize that I didn't bring my clothes into the bathroom with me since I'm not used to having too. Oh man, I really hope Ashley is still in the shower. I definitely don't want to take it to _that_ level just yet.

I wrap the towel around me and then peak my head out the door. No one's in the hallway and I don't hear any movements, so I tip-toe across the hall and knock on the door. Then step inside.

MADISON: "Jeez Spencer! How many times do I have to tell you that I won't sleep with you no matter how hott or how clean you are!!" She exclaims playfully.  
She busts out laughing and I soon join in at how retarded she is.  
SPENCER: "Oh shut up!" I tell her as we calm down. "I realized after my shower that I didn't bring my clothes with me because, well I'm not used to doing that. I came to tell you that I was done with my shower and now you get to check if the coast is clear so I can get back to my room."  
MADISON: "Whatever you say Spence. You know you want me." She says messing around as always, though we all know that she's straighter than a ruler.  
She walks out of the room and then she yells back over her shoulder.  
MADISON: All clear Spence.

As I scurry out of the room, I bump into none other than Ashley in the middle of the hallway. God I'm going to kill Madison later! Ashley was standing there in a cut-off wife beater that showed off her tan and toned stomach and basketball shorts, and she looked hott as ever.

ASHLEY: "So much for not rushing it right?" She says cocking an eyebrow while she looks me up and down as I stand in my towel, still half wet.  
SPENCER: "Trust me when I tell you Ash, with me there is no rushing it." I whisper into her ear seductively as I move around her.  
I walk back to my room, knowing I left her speechless in the hallway staring after me.

Walking into my temporary bedroom, I lock the door behind me. I dry off a little more and then start my usual after shower routine of putting on lotion and then getting dressed. Before my shower, I had decided to wear a dark blue Abercrombie polo and some loose fitting grey Abercrombie pants. After I get dressed, I put my socks on and then do my hair really fast, running a brush through it and then my straightener in some areas. When it looks fine, I put on a little bit of eye make-up and then put on my matching white, grey and navy-blue Puma's.

I check myself in the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door and then nod, satisfied with my outfit choice.

I walk out of the bedroom and make my way down the hall and into the den. Ashley is sitting in there watching TV and waiting for me.

SPENCER: "Hey beautiful, ready to go?" I ask, standing at the foot of the steps that lead into the den.  
She looks over at me when she hears me, a small smirk playing on her lips.  
ASHLEY: "You bet." She turns the TV off and then walks over to me.  
She's wearing a red tight-fitted graphic tee and the same basketball shorts believe it or not. And then she has on a pair of matching red and black DVS'. But she still looks absolutely adorable and she pulls it off well.  
She holds her hand out and I take it in mine, lacing our fingers together.  
ASHLEY: "You look cute." She tells me as we walk towards the door.  
SPENCER: "Thanks, I was just thinking the same about you. I tell her with a smile. "So where are we going?"  
ASHLEY: "That's a surprise." She says with a mischievous smile.  
SPENCER: "I shouldn't have even asked." I say giggling.  
ASHLEY: "Probably not." She says.

We're walking down the short sidewalk in front of her house leading towards her driveway, but instead of her turning towards the cars, she keeps walking past the garage and to a path up the side of her house. Then she pulls out her cell phone and presses a button before raising it to her ear.

ASHLEY: "Hey Theo, I know it's a lot later, but we're on our way now."  
Short pause as he responds.  
ASHLEY: "Alright. Is the food still hot?"  
Silence again.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, awesome. Alright, we'll be there in a few. Ok, bye."  
She hangs up as she continues leading me to an unknown destination.

We walk down the side of her house and in between 2 fences taller than the both of us. Then we come to a gate that is locked. She pulls out a set of keys from the pocket of her shorts, and unlocks the pad lock, then swings the door open. She leads me through the gate, before returning it to a closed position, with the lock hanging on the inside, but unlocked.

SPENCER: "Where are we going?" I ask as she navigates me towards some woods, onto another path.  
ASHLEY: "Don't worry Spence, we'll be there shortly."  
SPENCER: "Wait.. Is this.. Is this where you kill me?" I ask her.  
She just laughs cutely.  
ASHLEY: "Ha ha, very funny. But no, I'd like to keep you around." She says looking at me and smiling, which makes me blush and look away.

We keep walking for a few minutes and I see a clearing coming up a bit ahead of us. The sun is almost all the way down, so it gives off a dark orange glow everywhere, but the trees make it seem darker. We're a few feet away from the clearing now, and I can hear the faint trickle of water like in a stream.

SPENCER: "Is that water?" I ask her curiously.  
ASHLEY: "Why don't you go look. ." She says ushering me ahead of her.

I step out of the trees from the path and find myself standing before the most beautiful place I've ever seen. The trickling of water that I heard, is from a small stream that runs from a lake, no more than a mile or so wide, and is surrounded by mostly trees. There are wildflowers of many different colors surrounding different parts of the lake. And the side of the lake that we're standing on has more land to walk on then most of the other sides.

I turn around with a giant smile on my face, to find Ashley standing there with a small smile playing on her lips at my enthusiasm.

SPENCER: "What is this place?"  
ASHLEY: "They usually call it a lake." She says being a smartass.  
SPENCER: "Obviously, but this is so beautiful. How'd you find out about it?"  
ASHLEY: "I told my real estate agent that I wanted a house with a private lake behind it. I told them I'd pay anything, and that I wanted it so only I had access to it. She looked around, and found this place for me. The woods stretch out behind everybody's houses, but only I can get to the lake. Well aside from Theo, who lives on the other side, just through those trees." She says pointing behind me.  
SPENCER: "That's so awesome! It's really beautiful out here."  
ASHLEY: "Well, this evening, it's not the only beautiful thing out here." She compliments me with her nose crinkling smile that makes my heart melt. "And we have dinner as well." She says pointing to a candle lit spot to her right and my left.  
I turn to face where she pointed and my face lights up more if at all possible. There is a romantic picnic set up for us, with candles and food. Theo is standing next to the blanket, waiting for us.

Ashley holds her hand out to me once again, and I take it and interlace our fingers again. She leads me over to the picnic and she smiles to Theo.

THEO: "Miss Davies, Miss Carlin." He says greeting us with a slight head nod.  
TOGETHER: "Hey Theo." We both reply cheerily.  
THEO: "Have a nice night ladies. Call me when you two are done Ash."  
ASHLEY: "Of course Theo, thank you."  
THEO: "No problem ma'am."  
He walks back toward the direction we came from.

SPENCER: "You have your body guards do more than protect you?"  
ASHLEY: "No, just Theo. He's been with me since before I started singing. He's like a second dad to me. He was my body guard growing up, and he's stayed the leader of my guys since I started blowing up and needed constant protection or whatever."  
SPENCER: "Awe, that's so sweet. So he likes doing this stuff for you I'm guessing?"  
We sit down on the blanket, sitting side by side, facing the lake.  
ASHLEY: "I guess, in a way yes, but probably also for the big paychecks I give him, plus bonuses." She says and chuckles a little.  
SPENCER: "True." I agree and laugh as well. "So what do we have here for dinner Miss Davies?"  
ASHLEY: "Well Miss Carlin, we have some chicken strips, some popcorn shrimp and some french fries. I know it's not very romantic food, but I thought it'd be fun." She tells me with her nose crinkling smile.  
SPENCER: "It definitely is, especially since I love shrimp!" I say giggling a little bit.  
ASHLEY: "Well then it works out perfectly then doesn't it?" She tells me chuckling some as well.

We pick from the food as we sit and talk, enjoying each others company. At some point in the conversation we started sharing stories from our past about our friends and family.

ASHLEY: "Yea. . She used to do it to me all the time when we were growing up and it used to bug me so much and make me so mad!" She's telling me one of her stories and I'm trying to contain my laughter while she attempts to finish it through her own laughter. "So one morning, she came in and did it to me, and I yelled at her and said 'Kyla, if you wake me up by dumping water on me one more time, I swear I'll have a nice little water surprise for you in return!!' She just stuck her tongue out at me and walked out of the room."  
We're both laughing, but trying not too.  
SPENCER: "Wait! So what happened the next morning?"  
ASHLEY: "The day I threatened her, I went and bought one of those super soaker water guns from Toys-R-Us!"  
SPENCER: "Oh no way!!"  
ASHLEY: "Yes way!" We both continue laughing, and Ash is trying to get her words out as she reminisces the memory. "The next morning, she came in again, and one thing you have to know is she was always ready for school by the time she came to wake me up."  
SPENCER: "Oh no!"  
ASHLEY: "Oh yes! So she woke me up, once again, by pouring water on my face. But although I was sleeping, my first reaction was to grip the gun that was hiding under my sheets full of water, and pull it out. I had already pumped it the night before, so all I did was aim and shoot. She started squealing as I drenched her in water, pumped and did it again. I kept going until my arms were tired and there was no water left."  
By now we're both laughing hysterically.  
SPENCER: "She must have been so pissed!!"  
ASHLEY: "Oh she was furious! Once I was finished drenching her, she just stood there in front of me fuming and soaked before she screamed 'Ashleyyyy!!'. I just looked at her and replied, 'I told you not to pour water on me again. That's what you get for not listening to a threat'. Then I walked to my bathroom with the water gun slung over my shoulder to get ready for school."

We're both laughing uncontrollably and as we start to settle down, I bow my head a little to catch my breath. I look back up when I don't hear Ashley laughing anymore. Brown locks on blue and it's almost as if I'm in a trance. It's like that perfect moment. The one where you can both feel it. The feeling of electricity flowing between two people. The way both of us almost seem to catch our breath. As if time has just stopped, and the world is no longer spinning. Allowing us to savor this moment, as if we are the only two people who exist.

The soft breeze around us hitches for just a second, reminding us of the beautiful setting we're in alone, and blows a few tendrils of my hair into my face. Ashley's hand raises slowly to tuck them back into place behind my ear and then rests her hand just over my jaw line. Her thumb settles softly onto my cheek, brushing over it as smoothly as the breeze that's blowing around us. It really is the perfect moment.

We both start to lean in, moving slowly, cautiously. Both of us waiting for the interruption that always seems to come. We're mere millimeters apart, our eyes still intensely locked. I lick my suddenly dry lips and my breath catches in my throat. I feel Ashley's lips brush over mine ever so gently and hear her quick intake of breath at the contact, before I feel its slow release against my lips.

We both seem to smirk at finally having our chance. Her other hand finds its way to the other side of my face, and she gently pulls my lips into hers. It's a slow gentle kiss, yet so exhilarating. My eyes immediately shut and almost instantly it's like I'm on cloud nine. Our lips move together in an easy rhythm for a moment before Ashley pulls back.

My eyes are still closed, and I can only guess hers are the same. That first kiss held a lot and left me breathless and light headed. Never in my life have I experienced such a rush. I take another moment with my eyes closed, to make sure this kiss was committed to memory, not that it could ever be forgotten. It was a mind blowing kiss.

Before I have the chance to open my eyes, I feel Ashley's fingertips tracing my cheek and brushing my hair aside again. Then her warm palm cups my cheek before I open my eyes and find her face a short inch from mine still.

ASHLEY: "There's those beautiful blue eyes that I adore." She says softly with a cute smirk.  
I'm still quiet, not knowing what to say after such a kiss as the one we just shared.  
SPENCER: "Wow. ." I finally breathe out and her smile grows just a bit.  
ASHLEY: "Tell me about it."  
She leans her forehead against mine and my eyes shut again, content with my surroundings. Once again committing everything to memory.  
ASHLEY: "Are you ready for dessert?" She asks, her voice still quiet.  
I can feel her warm, sweet breath caressing my forehead, as she places a light kiss there after her question.  
SPENCER: "Whatcha got?" I ask her, reveling in the feel of her soft lips all over my skin as she kisses random places on my face.  
ASHLEY: "Chocolate covered strawberries, and chocolate covered cherries. I didn't know which one you'd like more, so I got both." She says, still placing her light gentle kisses.

She kisses the corner of my mouth and I can't take it anymore, I already miss the feel of her heavenly lips against mine. I take her face gently in my hands and bring her lips back to mine. I sigh into the kiss, loving the flood of butterflies that now make their appearance in my stomach and the way my heart seems to pick up its pace just a little bit.

I break the kiss this time, and then peck her lips once more.  
SPENCER: "Strawberries please, I'm allergic to cherries." I say to her softly.  
ASHLEY: "Strawberries it is then." She kisses my forehead again and then pulls away from me.  
She smiles that smile of hers that crinkles her nose and a smile contagiously forms across my lips.

She looks into the picnic basket sitting at our feet and pulls out a cute, red chocolate box. She unties the bow that is wrapped around it and then pulls off the lid. She holds the opened box up to me with a smile on her face and I smile back, then glance down at the chocolate.

SPENCER: "Mmm, they all look so good. What kind of chocolate is on them?" I ask with bright eyes.  
ASHLEY: "These are dark chocolate, and these are regular chocolate, and then of course the white chocolate, and then the swirl. There's a swirl of every kind as well." She says pointing them out. "Which one do you want?"  
She's smiling at me with a cute twinkle in her eye.  
SPENCER: "They all look so good, hmm.. I'll go with. . that one." I say pointing at a regular chocolate and white chocolate swirl one.

Ashley reaches into the box and pulls the strawberry out. But instead of handing it to me like I thought she was going too, she sets the box down, and then raises it to my lips. I smile cutely, and then open my mouth slightly. She places the tip of the strawberry into my mouth and I bite down. The sweet taste of the chocolate and the tanginess of the strawberry swirl together in my mouth and I groan a little at the delicious taste.

She feeds me the rest of it, and I see her biting her lip every now and again as she does. When it's all gone, I see her looking at me with a smirk on her cute lips.

SPENCER: "What?" I ask suddenly embarrassed.  
ASHLEY: "Nothing, it's just, you uh, you have some chocolate. ." She says pointing at her own lips as a demonstration.  
SPENCER: "Will you get it for me?" I ask her cutely.

She catches me off guard again for the second time in ten minutes. Instead of using her finger to wipe away the chocolate, she leans forward and kisses where I'm guessing the chocolate must have been on my bottom lip. She sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and I feel her tongue lick away the chocolate, as I do my best to breathe and not moan. Then she releases my bottom lip, kisses me softly and then pulls back.

ASHLEY: "Mmm, I love chocolate." She says and then winks at me.  
I blush and look away.  
The sun has already gone down, and the only light we have is the candles around us and a few tiki torches set up a few feet away from us. The limited light cast a beautiful glow against Ashley's skin.  
I look down at the chocolate covered strawberries and pick up the box.  
SPENCER: "Which one do you want?" I ask holding it up to her.  
She picks one out and I pick it up.  
I feed it to her like she did to me. And then repeat the process of a kiss after when chocolate ends up on her top lip.

We stay out by the lake for another hour or so. Feeding each other dessert and having a good time together.

When we're finally done, and it's getting late, we decide to head back to the house.

I stand up and stretch from sitting on the ground for so long, and then yawn.  
ASHLEY: "Tired babe?" She asks standing up next to me.  
SPENCER: "Mhmm. ." She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her.  
I snuggle into her body and lay my head on her shoulder. She kisses the top of my head.  
ASHLEY: "Let's get you back to the house before I have to carry you." She says and giggles softly.  
SPENCER: "Mhmm. ." I say against her shoulder and then look up at her.  
She pecks my lips when I do and I smile softly when she pulls back.  
SPENCER: "Thank you for tonight. It was just what I needed after such a long and stressful weekend. I still can't believe that we only got to sleep in the new house once and already something has happened to it."  
ASHLEY: "I'm sorry babe. But it will all get figured out, and maybe you'll end up with an even better house instead." She says hugging me tighter.  
SPENCER: "Yea, maybe."  
ASHLEY: "C'mon, let's go." She says after a moment and I nod.

We start walking back towards the trail. Ashley's arm is still wrapped securely around my waist, and my head is resting on her shoulder. She kisses my forehead gently, and I smile despite myself. I love when she does that. It gives me this feeling of security. She pulls her cell phone from her pocket and turns it on, then calls Theo I'm guessing.

ASHLEY: "Theo. ." Yep, what I thought. "Yea, we're done."  
Short pause.  
ASHLEY: "Alright, thanks Theo. See you tomorrow."  
She hangs up the phone and tightens her grip around my waist as we walk back towards the house.

After locking the gate back up, we go inside the house. We walk into the kitchen and I sit down at the breakfast bar.

ASHLEY: "Do you think Madison is back yet?" She asks leaning on the other side of the counter, facing me.  
SPENCER: "I don't know. Let me go check."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I'll be in the den."  
SPENCER: "Ok."  
I get up and walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

I knock softly on Madison's door, before opening it. She isn't in her bed, so I decide to check my room just in case.

When I walk into my room, everything is just as I had left it. Madison must still be out with Alex.

I walk back out, and head to the den. When I walk in, Ashley has a few candles lit and she is rummaging through some DVD's on a shelf.  
SPENCER: "Hey." I say quietly and she turns to face me.  
ASHLEY: "Hey. She here?"  
SPENCER: "Nope. Must still be out on her date. Whatcha doing?" I ask as I sit down on the couch.  
ASHLEY: "I thought maybe you'd want to relax and watch a movie or something." She says with a warm smile.  
SPENCER: "Yea, that's fine." I tell her with a returned smile.  
ASHLEY: "Alright. Anything in particular you want to watch?"  
SPENCER: "Oh, do you have Step Up 2?! It's like my new favorite movie!!" I tell her excitedly.  
ASHLEY: "Yea." She says with a soft chuckle and I blush.  
She finds the movie and puts it in. Then comes over and joins me on the couch.

She lays somewhat at an angle in the corner of the couch and opens her arms to me. I scoot closer and lay on my stomach, with my head on her chest. The movie begins and we watch in silence. Ashley is playing with the fingers of my hand that's resting on her stomach and her other hand is running through my hair. That, added to the soft beating of her heart, and I'm soon completely relaxed.

Ashley's POV

About an hour into the movie, Spencer fell asleep against my chest. But I don't mind at all, because I like holding her.

Today was so perfect. We had fun, and talked and got to know more about each other. And then that kiss! I've never had a kiss like that. With all the flings I've had and the girls I've actually dated, none of their kisses has done anything to me like Spencer's do. It was like fireworks going off between us. Like we kissed each other with pop rocks on our lips. It made my heart speed up and slow down all at the same time. I even got a little light headed. And every kiss with her only got more explosive.

Spencer shifts in my arms, and as she does, I move slightly as well to get more comfortable. I managed to get myself leaning solely on the arm rest, and laying down. Spencer is laying between my legs with her head on my chest. The movie is about to end, when I hear someone walk down the stairs and into the den.

I look back as best I could and see Madison coming into the room.  
ASHLEY: "Shh. ." I place my finger over my lips as I did this. "She's asleep." I whisper.  
MADISON: "Oh ok. I was just wondering because she wasn't in her room." She whispers back, coming over to stand next to the couch.  
ASHLEY: "Yea. We were watching a movie but she fell asleep halfway through it." I say glancing at her and then moving some fallen hair from her face.  
MADISON: "She had a really long weekend. I'm surprised she made it to the movie at all." Madison says with an admiring smile at her best friend.  
ASHLEY: "What happened today other than the fire? Cause Spencer mentioned she had a stressful day."  
MADISON: "It happened yesterday actually."  
ASHLEY: "Oh, well still what happened?"  
MADISON: "I think you should just ask her tomorrow. I'm sure she'd rather tell you herself."  
ASHLEY: "Can you at least tell me what it's about before I go crazy?"  
I look at her with pleading eyes and she nods her head.  
MADISON: "Ok, I'll tell you this. That guy Benny, that I guess you fought with or whatever, he and Spencer are old high school sweethearts."  
ASHLEY: "Oh. ." I say and look back towards the TV.  
MADISON: "Look, just talk to Spencer alright? If you ask, she's more than willing to talk about it. She likes to have an open and honest relationship."  
ASHLEY: "Alright, thanks. I'll ask her tomorrow." *I smirk up at her and she returns it. "So how was your date?" I ask her still whispering.  
MADISON: "It was good. He's a nice guy." She replies with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "That's good." I tell her with a friendly smile as well.  
MADISON: "Yea, it is." There's a short pause between us. "Well I'm going to head to bed. Night Ash."  
ASHLEY: "Night Madison."  
She walks out of the room.

I reach over to the coffee table and grab the remote. I shut off the TV and DVD player, then wrap my arms back around Spencer. I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes to go to sleep. A few seconds later, I feel a blanket being draped over Spencer and me and I look up. Madison is fixing the blanket down at our feet and then she looks up and catches my eye.

ASHLEY: "Thank you." I whisper to her.  
MADISON: "I figured you might get cold. Night." She whispers back.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, night."  
She walks out of the room and within minutes I'm sound asleep with Spencer in my arms.


	20. Simple Pleasures

**A/N- SORRRRYYYYY!!!!!! 0.0 I know I totally promised on my other story that I'd post another update on this story on Thanksgiving day, but I never got a chance too and then I was working like everyday since then! It's been insane! So I finally edited this one and I'm getting it up for you. If you forgive me and still love me then I'll be extra nice and post another one either tomorrow or Friday night! So please be nice!! :D I love you guys! You're all amazing for reading and for those of you who review as well. THANKS! You reviewers usually make my day! :) So ENJOY! And let me know whatcha think! -Mel**

"SIMPLE PLEASURES"

Ashley's POV

I wake up to the smell of fresh coffee wafting through the den. Then the light puff of warm breaths hitting my neck register in my mind as my eyes flutter open.

Spencer is fast asleep, still half on top of me from last night. Her face is buried in my neck and her right arm is draped lightly over my stomach, as she lays to the side of me. I'm so glad this is a wide couch, or she surely would have fallen off by now.

Both of my arms are still wrapped around her, and this is when I realize that my right arm from the elbow down is asleep. As easily as possible, I tighten my grip on Spencer and pull her back on top of me to free my arm from the weight of her body. It starts tingling as the blood moves more freely through it again.

She adjusts her position a little, mumbling incoherently, before settling back into a comfortable position, with her head on my chest. Sighing contentedly, she falls right back into slumber. Reaching over to the coffee table, I grab my cell phone and check the time. It reads 8am. Ugh. . way to early.

The smell of coffee is driving me nuts and making my mouth water. But I know Spencer had a long weekend and she only fell asleep this morning after 1am sometime, so I don't want to wake her up. Deciding that I should try and get some more sleep as well, I tighten my grip around Spencer's waist, my hands resting on her lower back. I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes.

Just as I'm drifting into sleep, replaying last nights events in my mind, a loud voice breaks into my thoughts.

???: "Ash did you fall asleep in here again?" I jump at the voice and glance back.  
I stare daggers into my sister and raise finger to my lips in a silent shush.  
KYLA: "Jeez, warn a person next time then." She says now whispering and I give her a look like "don't blame me".  
She comes over and sits on the coffee table.  
KYLA: "Awe. . She's so cute when she's sleeping."  
I give her a look like she's retarded.  
ASHLEY: "What the hell are you doing here? And why do you insist on drinking all my coffee?! I swear I regret giving you a spare key every time this happens!" I tell her through gritted teeth.  
I glance down at the blonde in my arms as she mumbles something and then drifts back to sleep again.  
KYLA: "Well goodness, I was just coming to see you since you said you'd call me today about what ever happened last night."  
ASHLEY: "Giving me a chance to start the day would have been nice. It's only 8 o'clock in the damn morning!" I reply, trying not to tense my body so I don't wake Spencer.  
KYLA: "Well I figured you'd be awake for your morning run and then we could go get breakfast or something. Sorry for being such a nice sister." She replies actually looking hurt.  
I let out a frustrated sigh, relaxing a little.  
ASHLEY: "You're right, sorry Ky. You know how I am without my morning coffee first and I don't want to wake Spencer, so the coffee you brewed has me going nuts over here."  
KYLA: "Oh, well then here." She says holding out her mug.  
ASHLEY: "Uh, no thanks, I can't drink it with all the sugar you put in it." I say making a face and Kyla giggles a little.

There's silence as Kyla takes in Spencer's sleeping form again.  
KYLA: "Y'all are so cute together, even when she's sleeping and you're just sitting there." She says giving me a cute look.  
ASHLEY: "You should see us together when she's awake then." I say with a bright smile.  
KYLA: "You are so smitten for this girl!" She nearly exclaims.  
I quickly shush her and give her a hard eye.  
KYLA: "Sorry. . It's just so good to see you out there and dating again. Especially with the lovely Miss Spencer Carlin who you've only been swooning over for months!"  
ASHLEY: "I know Ky." I tell her blushing lightly. "I'm glad to have this chance with her as well. I don't know, but already it's just different ya know? Like it's not like it was with other girls before, our relationship is different, Spencer's different." I say pouring my heart out to my sister as if Spencer wasn't asleep on my chest.  
KYLA: "Well just be careful with her Ash, for the sake of your heart and her heart. Try not to rush things, let nature take its course."  
At the mention of this, I suddenly avert eye contact and Kyla instantly picks up on it.  
KYLA: "Oh no Ash, what'd you do??" She asks already jumping to conclusions.  
ASHLEY: "She's currently living here. ." I say looking away again.  
KYLA: "WHAT?!" She exclaims, standing up quickly as she does.  
I send her an evil gaze as she covers her mouth.

Spencer starts to stir in my arms, starting to lift her head a little bit, before dropping it back to my chest asleep, only now looking towards the back of the couch.

Once we both see Spencer's not waking up, Kyla continues.  
KYLA: "What do you mean she's living with you?! You've only been seeing each other for a few days!" She exclaims in hushed whispers.  
ASHLEY: "I'm aware of that Kyla! But her house was caught on fire last night by some pompous ass who thinks he's a smooth talker."  
KYLA: "Oh my gosh, was she alright? No one was hurt were they?" She asks, quickly going into concerned mode.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, no one was harmed. No one was in the house, we were all outside of it actually."  
KYLA: "What happened?" She asks, suddenly confused.  
ASHLEY: "Long story, I'll tell you later. But Spencer and her roommate Madison are staying here for now, until they hear from their real estate agent."  
KYLA: "Madison? As in Madison Duarte? The dancer you turned down for your last concert series?"  
ASHLEY: "That's the one. We cleared the air, and now we're friends, awkwardly, but we're friends. And she's Spencer's roommate."  
KYLA: "I see, well that's good you two are cool now. And she's here right now as well?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, she's in the room across from the guest bathroom."  
KYLA: "Ahh, ok."

We fall quiet for a few minutes.

ASHLEY: "Ok Ky, you're killing me, please go make me some coffee with two scoops of sugar and some of the hazelnut creamer!!"  
KYLA: "Ok, ok. Be right back."  
ASHLEY: "Ugh! Thank you!"  
She just rolls her eyes like "whatever" and walks back into the kitchen.

She comes back a few minutes later and hands me the cup of hott liquid.

I raise my head as best I could without moving Spencer and take a few slow sips of my coffee cause it's so hott.

ASHLEY: "Mmm, so good." I say with a content sigh. "Thanks Ky."  
KYLA: "No problem. Ok, well I have to get back to the house. Aiden is picking me up for lunch and I have a few errands to run. Plus Skater is probably going crazy cause I'm not there, you know how he gets."  
ASHLEY: "I can't believe you're still with that douche! And yea I know how my baby boy gets."  
KYLA: "Ugh! Would you give it a rest, he's your bass guitarist!" She says through clenched teeth.  
ASHLEY: "Yea and an all around prick!"  
KYLA: "As well as your best friend!"  
ASHLEY: "Oh please, that's so high school!"  
KYLA: "Whatever Ash. I've got to go."  
ASHLEY: "Yea, yea, yea. Oh and keep your mouth shut about me and Spencer! We're trying to be low profile ok?!"  
KYLA: "Yes! Bye."  
ASHLEY: "Bye."  
She gets up and kisses my cheek before walking out of the den and leaving.

I lay there in silence, wondering how Spencer could sleep through all of that as I sip my coffee. Then I hear a ring tone blast throughout the silence. Quickly grabbing mine from the coffee table, I realize it's not my cell phone ringing. Looking around to see if I can find what must be Spencer's phone, I locate it sitting inside her pants pocket. . . The pocket on her nice ass might I add.

Well I'm not going to be inappropriate and touch her butt, so I guess I have to wait and see if she wakes up, or hope she doesn't.

She starts to stir as the song starts over and she lifts her head up, with her eyes still closed. She has this clueless look on her face, mixed with a bit of annoyance at the third disturbance this morning. But she looks so cute with the scowl that's pulling at her lips.

Not even realizing she's still on top of me, or even opening her eyes, she grabs her phone from her back pocket and slides it open, raising it to her ear.

SPENCER: "This had better be good." She states groggily into the phone.  
..silence..  
SPENCER: "What do you want mother? If it's to wish me a Happy Birthday, it was almost a week ago, you're kinda late." She says, her jaw tightening.  
..silence..  
SPENCER: "Well then what the hell do you want?! You're the one calling at an all to early hour in the morning on a Monday!" She looks like she's getting more angry by the second.  
..silence..  
SPENCER: "What?! No!"  
..silence..  
SPENCER: "Ughhh. . Why do you want to know?"  
..silence..  
SPENCER: "Oh hell no! I am not going to take your evil step daughter anywhere! Especially to my job!! I don't care who she wants to meet. She can find some other celebrities door to go knock on and kiss ass too!"  
..silence..  
SPENCER: "Don't even start that! I will never claim that little punk ass kid as my little sister!! She's just as bad as you are! Might as well have been raised by you!"  
..silence..  
SPENCER: "Good bye mother!" She firmly states before sliding her phone closed and dropping it onto the floor.

She's still propped up on one hand, hovering over me, as her other hand rubs her eyes.

I slide my hands from around her back and raise them to cup her cheeks in my hands, wondering if she's alright. She froze at the first movement of my hands and is now slowly relaxing under my touch, as my thumbs stroke her cheeks and her surroundings start registering in her mind.

Her eyes slowly open and meet mine. I notice the color of her eyes are lighter than usual, but don't know if it's because of the angry phone call or because she just woke up.

ASHLEY: "Morning beautiful." I say quietly with a soft smile.  
SPENCER: "Morning." She says and then stifles a yawn.  
ASHLEY: "You ok?" I ask gently, referring to the previous phone call.  
She scoffs and rolls her eyes before they meet mine again.  
SPENCER: "That would have been my cheating, lying, selfish and inconsiderate mother, Paula." She tells me all on one breath.  
I can see the color of her eyes visibly shift to a darker blue as the anger courses through her body, causing her to tense up against my own body. I guess that earlier color was her sleepy-eyed color.  
ASHLEY: "Ahh I see. And I'm guessing, from the sounds of it, that she asked for some sort of favor?" I ask her with a quizzical look.  
SPENCER: "Well however could you have guessed that Miss Davies?" She asks with a playful gleam in her eye. "Were you eavesdropping??" She also asks, raising an eyebrow.  
ASHLEY: "Well not that I had much of a choice. . ." I say glancing down at her body pressed to mine from our waists down.  
SPENCER: "Right, cause that's to blame."  
ASHLEY: "Hey, I will _never ever _complain about waking up to a beautiful girl on top of me, but it's not my fault when her being on top of me keeps me from being able to get up and give her some privacy for a phone call."  
She just smirks at me cutely before laying her head back down on my chest and getting comfortable.

I wind my arms back around her back and start running my hands up and down her back. She sighs again as I feel her body relax back into mine, fitting just perfectly into each other like a puzzle.

SPENCER: "What time is it?"  
ASHLEY: "Just after 8am."  
She groans her frustration, so I kiss the top of her head and begin massaging the back of her neck.  
SPENCER: "That feels nice, please don't stop." She sighs again.  
ASHLEY: "I wouldn't dream of it."  
We lay there for a few minutes. With me just rubbing her back, working out any tense areas as she just lays on top of me.

As I am, my mind wanders off into space again. This feels so nice, so right. I know it's only been a few dates and stuff. But it's just so different with her. I've never had mornings like this. Just laying in the quiet, comforting each other. Just being completely content with our surroundings. It's always been, "Take me here", "Buy me this", "C'mon get up". It's never just been relaxing.

It's nice to feel like I'm just a normal person, enjoying the simple pleasures in life.

I'm broken out of my reverie when I hear Spencer's voice again.

SPENCER: "Sorry that you had to hear all that by the way."  
ASHLEY: "Don't even apologize babe. Like I said, it's not like I could do too much about it."  
SPENCER: "I know, but I hate my mother. And even though I hate her, I still feel bad for people having to witness that hate. Because she's the only person I ever treat like that or could ever treat like that."  
ASHLEY: "You don't have to say anymore Spence. I know exactly what it's like to have a mother like her. So don't even worry about it."  
She yawns and nods her head.  
SPENCER: "Ok." She says sleepily.  
I continue running my hands up and down her back soothingly.  
ASHLEY: "Go back to sleep beautiful. We can talk about it later."  
SPENCER: "Ok, goodnight."  
ASHLEY: "Sweet dreams." I reply and kiss the crown of her head.

She falls back to sleep quickly and I sigh, holding her tight.

No one should have to deal with a mother like that, but me and Spencer got dealt bad cards I guess.

At least there's still these simple pleasures to remind you that there's someone who does care.


	21. Interruptions

**A/N- Hey guys! So as promised, a post much sooner than usual. I know I promised it for alot sooner, but not too many people reviewed, which was yalls end of the bargain! lol So for those of you who did review, SoNFANFOREVER, navyjag13 and spashley1992, this post is for you guys! ENJOY! -Mel**

"INTERRUPTIONS"

Spencer's POV

Ashley and I finally woke up around 10 o'clock and made our way into our separate bedrooms to get ready for our day.

Today is when I'm supposed to have lunch with Jessica Alba and take Angel with me. I decided I should probably call Angel about lunch.

-Phone Convo-  
ANGEL: "Hey sexy!"  
SPENCER: "My god if you don't stop doing that! I'm taking you to see Jessica Alba today and you still haven't learned to lay off of it with me?"  
ANGEL: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" She quickly back pedals, not wanting me to cancel.  
SPENCER: "That's what I thought. Is 11:30 ok for you? Cause I have to meet up with her around 12."  
ANGEL: "Yea that's fine. Want me to meet you at your house? Or you gonna come get me?"  
SPENCER: "Can you come here? I still have to get ready and it's already 11."  
ANGEL: "That's fine. What's the address?"  
SPENCER: "Oh, hold on, I don't know, cause I'm actually not at the new place."  
ANGEL: "What? Then where are you?"  
SPENCER: "Long story short, Benny caught me and Madi's house on fire last night and we're staying with a friend now."  
ANGEL: "BENNY?? That prick you dated in high school??"  
SPENCER: "The one and only."  
ANGEL: "Damn, well alright. Get the address for me."  
SPENCER: "Ok, hold on."

I walk across the hall and knock on Ashley's bedroom door. When she doesn't answer, I peek my head inside and see she's not in there. So I make my way downstairs and walk down the only hall I haven't been down yet, towards a few other inconspicuous rooms.

I hear music beating through one of the closed doors and approach it slowly. Not wanting to interrupt anything, I open the door slowly and quietly. I see Ashley sitting behind a large switch board, bobbin her head to the music and messing with a few switches and such, adjusting things.

She hasn't seen me yet and I don't want to sneak up on her. So I walk over to her from her side, hoping she'll notice me without being startled. I fail miserably, because she looks up and nearly falls out of her chair.

She screeches and grabs her chest, but any noise she made is drowned out by the music playing.

ANGEL: "Spencer?! Why is it suddenly so loud?? Spencer?!. . ."

I don't hear Angel screaming on the other line until Ashley cuts the music off.  
ANGEL: "SPENCER?!?!" I flinch away from the phone and Ashley looks at my phone strangely.  
SPENCER: "Sorry, Angel, hold on."  
ANGEL: "Ughh, ok." She grumbles.

I place my phone against my shoulder and look back at Ash.  
SPENCER: "Hey Ash, what's your address?"  
ASHLEY: "That depends, what do you need it for?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.  
SPENCER: "For Madison's little sister, she's meeting me here. She's supposed to go to lunch with me."  
ASHLEY: "To the lunch you're going to Jessica Alba with??" She asks confused.  
SPENCER: "Don't ask, long story."  
She just chuckles.  
ASHLEY: "Ok then. Well, no offense, but can she be trusted? Because I've already paid a lot of money to have any directions on the internet blocked so no one can Map Quest me." She says and chuckles.  
SPENCER: "Wow, for someone who doesn't seem like it, you're all about privacy aren't you?"  
ASHLEY: "Trust me, I needed to do it. It's one of the reasons I moved from my old house."  
SPENCER: "I see. Well yes, you can trust her. Hopefully anyways. I guess we'll find out when she finds out who you are."

ANGEL: "Hey, what are you talking about? Who is she and why can't I be trusted??" I hear coming from my phone.  
SPENCER: "Be quiet Angel, don't worry about it."  
I say into the phone.  
She just groans her frustration again.

ASHLEY: "Well how about I just give you the directions. Where she coming from?"

We spend the next 10 minutes giving Angel directions and then I hang up with her.

SPENCER: "So you have your own studio?"  
ASHLEY: "Yep. This is my sanctuary." She says extending her arms and taking a deep breath. "I love it in here."  
SPENCER: "I can see that." I say chuckling at her.  
ASHLEY: "If there's anything in this house I made sure was done exactly how I wanted it, it was this room. I'm talking about the best equipment, top of the line everything! Including furniture!" She says laughing and pointing to the few articles of furniture.  
SPENCER: "Nice." I laugh along with her.  
ASHLEY: "Well I figure, if I'm going to be spending a majority of my time in this room alone, it has to have all the comforts of my den or bedroom." She says smiling.  
SPENCER: "That's a good way to look at it." I return her smile.  
ASHLEY: "Yep. Ok, so you want to tell me why, Angel you said her name was?" I nod my head. "Why it is she's going to lunch with you and one of the hottest actress' in LA?"  
SPENCER: "Nice to know you have the hotts for her too."  
ASHLEY: "Hey, I'm not afraid to admit when someone's got good looks." She says holding up her hands and smirking.  
SPENCER: "Just watch yourself." I say instantly jealous, but hiding it with jokes.  
ASHLEY: "Ooh, jealous Spencer?" Ok, maybe not so well at hiding it.  
SPENCER: "Nope, you're a free girl, you can do whatever you please."  
ASHLEY: "We'll see about that." She says with a smirk. "Now you gonna tell me or what?"  
SPENCER: "She's gay and has the hotts for me, but she's only 17, so me and Madison are always trying to get her to stop hitting on me. So the other day when she did it, I told her if she'd stop, I'd take her to meet her. She agreed, but she still slips up regardless. I give her a week after today and she'll be back to doing it. Me and Madison have been promising to take her to one of the local gay clubs to find her a damn girlfriend." I start laughing and Ashley soon joins in.  
ASHLEY: "Wow, at least she's persistent!"  
SPENCER: "Oh, that she is, and a pain in the ass!"  
ASHLEY: "I'm sure."  
We laugh some more until we fall into a comfortable silence.

When I finish laughing and have caught my breath, I look up and find Ashley looking at me.

Her eyes look really intense as they stare into mine. Instantly, I feel my spine turn to jell-o, and my knees start to shake. The effect she has on me is almost insane, I can't even comprehend it sometimes. Almost as if there was a magnet bringing us together, we start moving towards each other. She raises her hand and it delicately frames my jaw line, as the pad of her thumb sweeps lightly across my cheek. She leans in a little more as I do the same.

Just before our lips meet, my phone goes off again. I chuckle lightly and Ashley groans quietly. I look at my phone and groan this time. Angel's calling me back.

SPENCER: "What is it Angel?!" I ask a bit annoyed that she interrupted us.  
ANGEL: "Jeez, nice to know you're bi-polar!' I roll my eyes at her comment.  
SPENCER: "Whatever Angel, what do you need?"  
ANGEL: "What kind of look should I go for? I wasn't sure where we were going, so I didn't know how nice to look, or casual to look."  
SPENCER: "Casual is fine, jeans and a nice top. Go for a Hollister look."  
ANGEL: "I hope you mean in my fashion sense, you know I'm not a fem like you Spence!" She practically whines.  
SPENCER: "Ughh, ok, then wear either a nice polo from Hollister and a nice pair of jeans and flip-flops, or a casual button down with a white tee under it and some khaki's and your Puma's."  
ANGEL: "Ooh, I think I'll go for my khaki's, a polo and my new Puma's! Alright, thanks Spence!"  
SPENCER: "Yea yea yea. Is that all? No more questions?"  
ANGEL: "Uhmmmm. . No I think I'm good now."  
SPENCER: "Ok, see you in like 20 minutes."  
ANGEL: "Alright. Bye."  
SPENCER: "Bye."

I hang up the phone and realize Ashley isn't where she was before. I look through the window and see her sitting on the couch inside the recording booth, writing something down in a notebook.

I walk in and sit down next to her. She doesn't move, but continues writing. I wait patiently, not wanting to disturb any creative flow she's having. After about five minutes, she looks up at me and smiles.

ASHLEY: "Sorry, when inspiration strikes, I try to write it down."  
SPENCER: "Oh, it's not a problem at all. It's your job."  
She just smiles a genuine smile at me, then places her notebook on the table in front of us. She turns toward me, and tucks a leg under her other one and rests her elbow on the back of the couch, holding up her head. Her bent knee resting against the side of my thigh.

ASHLEY: "So was she having a fashion crisis or something?" She asks chuckling.  
SPENCER: "Ugh! Pretty much! She didn't know how nice of a place we are going too, so she asked what would be alright to wear."  
ASHLEY: "Ahh, I see. Well didn't you tell her where you guys are going?"  
SPENCER: "Wouldn't matter. She wouldn't know it anyways." We both start laughing and then fall quiet. "I should probably get back upstairs and finish getting ready myself." I say quietly and look towards the door.

When I catch her eyes again, she's giving me another smoldering look like she was before our last interruption. I feel myself getting lost in the depth of her eyes. I can read the want so deep in them, like everything we both feel is mirrored between just our eyes. The hand that was holding up her head, now moves to tuck my hair behind my ear, and then the back of her fingers trace down my cheek, before her thumb brushes over my lips. I suck in a quick breath of air and then lean into her as she does the same.

???: "Hey Spencer! Are you. ."  
ASHLEY: "My God you have got to be kidding me!!" She says jumping up off of the couch, her hands flailing around her.  
???: ". . in here?"  
She storms out of the room, mumbling incoherently and angrily under her breath. I laugh at this action and then get up and walk over to Madison who's standing near the door.

MADISON: "What's her deal?" She asks hiking a thumb towards the open door.  
SPENCER: "That's the second interruption in 10 minutes." I say laughing.  
MADISON: "Oh, I am so sorry!" She says and chuckles. "I was just coming to see where you were, because I know you have that lunch today."  
SPENCER: "Yea, and yes your sister is still coming." I scoff playfully. "She should be here in like 10 minutes."  
MADISON: "Oh, ok. I was wondering about that. Are you sure it's a good idea if she comes to Ashley's house though? You know she loves Ashley's music, and the fact that she's gay on top of that!"  
SPENCER: "Yea. She doesn't know it's Ashley's house but I'm sure she will if Ashley makes an appearance while Angel's here."  
MADISON: "Ok. Well I was just checking, sorry for interrupting." She says laughing as we walk out and part ways at the stairs.  
SPENCER: "I'm so sure you are." I mumble as I head up the stairs.  
MADISON: "Love you too!!"  
SPENCER: "Yea yea yea."

I walk down the hall and into my room to get dressed. I decide on a cute skirt, that reveals my tan thighs, but doesn't look too slutty for a nice lunch, and an Abercrombie polo with some flip-flops. My hair falls in loose curls, and I have my bangs clipped back out of my face. I spray on some Nollie perfume, switch my wallet, keys and cell phone to a different purse and then walk out of my bedroom.

Just as I am, Ashley comes out of hers, wearing only a black sports bra and some short shorts, with her hair up in a messy bun. Her abs look taut and tight, as if she just did a million crunches and she has some light sweat rolling down her chest. I bite my lip because of how hott she looks and she just stops and smirks at me.

ASHLEY: "Like what you see?" She asks raising a seductive eyebrow.  
I give her a cocky look and raise my eyebrow in return before I lean into her.  
SPENCER: "No. Actually, I was just thinking about how I could make you sweat more than that."  
I kiss her cheek before starting to walk away.

She grabs me by the elbow and pulls me into her, crashing our lips together. She moves her hands to my hips, pulling me into her, and my hands instantly cradle her face. It's a hungry kiss, full of want and need. It's definitely been too long for me. But I don't want to do anything too soon with her. And besides that, Angel is going to be here any minute so we can leave.

She nips at my bottom lip, then sucks it into her mouth before kissing me again. I part my lips for her and her tongue slides languidly into my mouth. Massaging hers against mine. I try to suppress the moan coming from my throat, but fail miserably. However, mine seems to trigger hers as she does the same in return.

Finally getting up the will power and needing a giant breath of oxygen, I pull away. Both of us are panting heavily and just looking at each other. The lust reciprocated in both of our now darkened eyes. She starts to lean back in, but I turn my head and she trails kisses down to my jaw. I bite my bottom lip and take a shaky breath.

SPENCER: "I really. ." Deep breath. ". . need to. ." Slow exhale, ". . get going. ."  
I tell her, trying to control the hormones suddenly coursing through me.  
ASHLEY: "Yea. ." Kiss. ". . you should really. ." Bite. ". . get going. ."  
She drags the tip of her nose against my neck before placing another kiss.  
MADISON: "My God! There are three rooms in this hallway, and you can't pick one??" She says walking over to where Ashley stands assaulting my neck.  
ASHLEY: "Ughh. . No, but can a girl catch a break from interruptions!!" She growls as she releases her hold on me some.

Just then the doorbell rings.

SPENCER: "Guess not babe." I say smirking at her bewildered face.  
MADISON: "I'll get the door!"  
She says turning and heading back down the stairs.  
ASHLEY: "Ugh, I need to go for a run before I die!"  
She says starting towards the stairs. I chuckle before following behind her.

As we get to the bottom of the stairs, I hear Madison talking to Angel, and grab Ashley's arm to keep her from stepping off the stairs and turning the corner.

ASHLEY: "Spence. . my skin is already burning enough. Could you at least wait till after my run to touch me again before I combust?" She asks seriously when she turns around.  
I try to stifle my giggle at how frustrated she actually is. This is going to be hard. Us both having pent up frustrations and trying not to act on them so soon when we have chemistry like exploding fireworks; it goes off in seconds.  
SPENCER: "I just wanted to ask you if you really want to round that corner to see Angel, or rather, let Angel see you. Cause she's a huge fan, and if she doesn't know its your house, then it'll kill the chances of her bringing random people by to meet you." I inform her and giggle at her now wide-eyed expression.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I think I'm going to go back up to my room and come down when you guys leave. I don't need the risk of her seeing me and that happening."  
SPENCER: "Ok."

Before she can head back up the stairs though, Angel rounds the corner. .

ANGEL: "Is that you Spence. . ? Who you talking t. ." She trials off and her face falls in pure shock. ". . oo?"  
ASHLEY: "Crap!" She mumbles under her breath, before looking up with a strained smile. "Hi. ."  
ANGEL: "OHMYGOSH!! OHMYGOSH!! OHMYGOSH!! It's Ashley Davies!!" She says squealing.

We all cringe and put our hands over our ears until she abruptly stops. We all slowly drop our hands and look at her, wondering why now she looks kind of dazed with a smile creeping onto her face. Then me and Madison notice the look. . Cause it's the same look she gives me sometimes. The slow cocky smile spreads across her face and then her head drops down slowly and starts picking back up again, her eyes roaming slowly over every inch of Ashley's mostly exposed body.

My teeth clench and my jaw tightens as I step in front of Ashley when I see Angel's eyes making their way over Ashley's torso. Angel's face drops when she realizes the scenery change. Her eyes snap up to mine and she sees the anger burning in my eyes already, so she takes a swift step back, bumping into Madison.

MADISON: "Now you've done it Angel." She says and hits her sister upside the head.

Now she takes a rather large step to the side, distancing herself from both me and Madison, but now putting her back in angle to see Ashley. So she leans over a little and I see her eyes roaming over Ashley's legs. I shift again and she looks into my eyes again. I see her visibly gulp and then Madison takes a swift step forward and smacks her again.

ANGEL: "Ok, ok damn!" She says holding up her hands and backing away again.  
SPENCER: "Ash go upstairs before I have to kill a certain someone."  
She just chuckles a little and then leans into me. I feel her hands on my hips, stabilizing herself so she doesn't fall forward on the stairs, as the front of her presses into my back. I draw in a slow breath at the close contact.  
ASHLEY: "I'd tell you not to be jealous Spence, but I find it kind of hott." Her warm breath brushes my ear as she whispers to me.  
I turn around quickly, with all her weight still leaning into me, which almost knocks her down. So I catch her by gripping onto her hips. Once she's regained her balance though, I keep my tight grip on her, and squeeze her hips a little tighter, making her bite her bottom lip and her eyes close just a bit.  
SPENCER: "Ashley, don't push my limits right now sweetheart." I breathe against her neck as my nose brushes just under her jaw.  
She sucks in a quick breath before releasing a slight chuckle.  
ASHLEY: "Is that a promise?" She asks before kissing my cheek.  
SPENCER: "Test me and find out." I say pulling back and giving her a challenging look.

ANGEL: "Ok, Spence, lunch? I'm starved!"

SPENCER: "I swear I'm going to kill that girl!" I whisper to Ashley looking towards the wall.  
She chuckles at me for a moment.  
ASHLEY: "See you when you're back. You look beautiful by the way."  
I look back at her with a smile as I'm sure my cheeks turn a light shade of pink.  
SPENCER: "Thank you." I say dropping my head bashfully.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, you guys should get out of here." She says out loud to every one.  
ANGEL: "That's what I'm sayin!"  
TOGETHER: "Oh be quiet!" The three of us snap at her.  
Her jaw drops, then quickly picks back up and turns into a pout.  
We all laugh at her reaction and then I look back to Ashley.

SPENCER: "Don't make any plans for tonight ok?" I tell her softly.  
ASHLEY: "Well after what time should I not? Cause I might already have plans." She tells me with a teasing smile.  
SPENCER: "Well then do you have plans?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.  
ASHLEY: "Nope." She says with a cute smile.  
SPENCER: "Ok, well from here on out, don't make any for tonight ok?" I tell her assertively.  
ASHLEY: "Yes ma'am." She now says with a sexy smile.  
SPENCER: "Good, I'll be back in a few hours. Enjoy your run." I say and throw a wink at her.  
She pulls my completely against her and gives me another smoldering look from behind her eye lashes. I feel my breath catch for a second, before releasing it slowly. Then she captures my lips in a fiery kiss that ends all too soon.  
ASHLEY: "I will now." She says softly.

My eyes open slowly, still stunned from the quick kiss. She chuckles lightly and then brushes past me on the stairs, one arm still around me, pulling me with her. I see Angel's mouth slightly agape from seeing Ashley kiss me.

ASHLEY: "It was mice to meet you Angel. Next time you see me, I'm positive I'll be in more clothing."  
ANGEL: "Oh please, this is your house, whatever you feel like wearing is fine." She says recovering from seeing the kiss.  
That cocky grin of hers returns, and she lets her eyes begin to wander again.  
Madison and me both raise our hands this time, and Angel jumps back quickly to avoid them both as they come flying at her.  
ANGEL: "Ok, shit. I'll be in the car!!" She says and then leaves.  
ASHLEY: Have a good lunch beautiful.  
She tells me and then laughs as she heads in the direction of the kitchen and Madison heads upstairs laughing as well.  
MADISON: "See ya Spence. Have fun with this one today. *she says sarcastically*  
SPENCER: Ha! Funny, thanks. *I reply back with the same sarcastic tone*

I walk out the door Angel just left through and take a deep breath. This lunch is going to be way too long.


	22. Too Soon or Not Too Soon

**A/N- Here's the next chapter you guys. I personally think it's a cute one. So lemme kno whatcha think. -Mel**

"TOO SOON OR NOT TOO SOON?"

Ashley's POV

I'm searching through my closet, trying to figure out what it is I want to wear tonight to dinner. I have no clue where Spencer is taking me, so it's not really helping in the getting dressed department. I would text her phone, but I don't want to interrupt her while she's at lunch. God this is so frustrating!

She should be back soon, I guess I'll just wait until she's here to ask her myself.

I walk across the hall and go into my office that's next to Spencer's room. Sitting in my desk chair, I turn on my computer screen and open up my email. As a celebrity, I'm always asked to come out to charities and to different organizational rally's and stuff. At least once a month I'm targeted by the LGBT community to come out to an event they're having. My manager usually receives the emails and then sends the ones to me that seem legit and that I'd be interested in. I actually love going out to some of these places. And it's not about me getting money from organizations for it, though not all of them pay, but I really do just like helping. Especially when orphanages host different things, or when they just ask me to come by and see the kids and cheer them up. I think it's one of my most favorite things to do.

I go through all the emails my manager has sent me and reply with which ones I'm interested in. He'll then set them up and send me back the dates of each.

I answer the other emails in my inbox from old friends and such and then get off the computer.

As I'm walking out of the office, I hear the P.A. system come on, signaling the front door being open. I start walking down the stairs as an exasperated Spencer comes walking up them. We meet in the middle and her face brightens when she sees me standing in front of her.

ASHLEY: "How was lunch beautiful?"  
She smiles softly at me and then walks past me on the stairs and continues up them. So I follow to get her answer.  
SPENCER: "It wasn't too bad. Angel just kept asking a million questions. Luckily she didn't flirt with her, which was good."  
ASHLEY: "Wow, I'm surprised. How'd she manage to bite her tongue for two whole hours?"  
SPENCER: "I told her she'd never get to do anything with me ever again if she slipped up."  
ASHLEY: "Nice."  
SPENCER: "I thought so too."

We walk into her room and she plops down on her bed, falling onto her back with her arms out stretched and eyes closed.

ASHLEY: "So I was wondering what we were doing for dinner. Cause I have no idea what to wear."  
SPENCER: "Is that so?" She asks opening her eyes, them locking on mine instantly.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, it sure is. And I promise if you mention a restaurant I'll be sure to know what it is." I say chuckling.  
SPENCER: "Well how about you just come lay down with me and we'll talk about dinner when it's time for dinner."

I keep looking at her as a slow smile comes to my face. Then I just nod my head.

I crawl next to her on the bed and lay on my back beside her. She instantly curls into my side and rests her head on my chest. She sighs softly and I wrap my arms around her. Kissing her head, we both just lay there in the silence. It's not until ten minutes later that I feel her breathing become even as she falls asleep.

After a short while, I feel something warm and soft caressing my cheek and my eyes flutter open slowly. As my eyes adjust to the dim lit room, my eyes land on soft blue eyes hovering over my face and I recognize the warmth on my cheek as her fingers. She smiles down at me when she sees me awake and I return the smile.

SPENCER: "Time to get up gorgeous. We have to be at dinner in an hour and a half."  
I just groan lightly as I sit up next to her and rub my eyes.  
ASHLEY: "How long did we sleep?"  
SPENCER: "For like three hours or so. I woke up like 20 minutes ago and took a shower already."  
It's then that I register her damp hair and her boxers and tank top.  
ASHLEY: "I see this." I say as I tuck a stray piece of her wet hair behind her ear.  
SPENCER: "Yep, so why don't you get up and go grab a shower yourself and get ready so we can leave before we're late."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, but will you finally answer my question and tell me where we're going so I know what to wear?"  
SPENCER: "No, but I can tell you to dress casual. Anything that makes you comfortable."  
ASHLEY: "Alright. How much time do I have?"  
SPENCER: "You have an hour to get ready."  
ASHLEY: "Alright."  
I stand up from the bed and kiss her forehead before walking out of her room and back into my own.

After taking a refreshing shower, I walk from my personal bathroom back into my room in only a towel. I walk inside my closet and dry myself off before discarding the towel into the hamper. Walking over to the dresser in the back of my closet, I pull out some boy shorts and a bra before putting them on. I bend over and tousle my hair a bit and scrunch it in my fingers before tying it up in a messy bun atop of my head. Then I turn and start walking back and forth in my closet trying to pick out some clothes.

After fifteen minutes or so, I finally decide on a pair of tight fitted jeans and a green Billabong shirt. I also decide on matching green, Vans slip-ons and my white studded belt that matches the lettering on my shirt. I walk out of my closet and back into my bathroom to do my make-up and hair. As I'm finishing my hair, there's a knock on my bedroom door.

ASHLEY: "Come in!" I call from the bathroom.  
SPENCER: "Hey Ash, just wanted to see if you were about ready."  
She calls as she enters.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, just let me finish scrunching and I'll be done."  
She walks into my bathroom and leans on the door post.  
SPENCER: "Ok. You look cute."  
I glance at her with a smirk and notice that she's wearing khaki pants and a red Roxy top with matching flip-flops and belt as well with her hair straightened.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks, so do you beautiful."  
Her smile widens, making mine do the same.

I tousle my hair one last time before I give it a final once over and then we walk out of the bathroom.

ASHLEY: "So are you going to tell me where we're going for dinner?"  
I ask as we descend the stairs.  
SPENCER: "Nope, it's a surprise. But don't worry, I think you'll like it. The place we're going has amazing food."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I trust you."

As we're nearing the front door, Madison sees us and calls out to Spencer.  
MADISON: "Hey Spence. Isn't today Monday? As in. ."  
SPENCER: "Yes!" She interjects quickly startling both me and Madison.  
I see Spencer give Madison a look and Madison quickly catches on to whatever she's implying.  
MADISON: "Are you sure about this Spencer?" She asks kind of skeptically.  
Spencer just nods her head.  
SPENCER: "Yea, I think it's the right time. We'll be back late."  
MADISON: "Ok, have fun."  
They hug and whisper something to each other before they pull back and Spencer and I walk out of the house.

ASHLEY: "What was that all about?"  
SPENCER: "Nothing, she just knows where I'm taking you and I didn't want her to ruin it."  
ASHLEY: "I see. Ok."  
She leads me to the passenger side of her BMW M3 Coupe and opens the door for me.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks beautiful." I kiss her cheek before getting in the car.  
SPENCER: "You're welcome." She smiles at me before closing the door.  
She gets in and we head out to dinner.

Twenty minutes into the drive, I start whining.  
ASHLEY: "Ugh. . Speeennce where are you taking meeee?"  
SPENCER: "I told you it's a surprise. We're almost there, just a little bit longer babe."  
I smile at the pet name and nod. I bite my lip as I look back out the window.

We're nearing the edge of the city and this is when I'm starting to get suspicious and try to remember which restaurant is out in this direction. She takes a few turns and I find us starting to drive by the entrance of a few different neighborhoods and deed restricted areas. I bite my lip even harder and glance at Spencer. She meets my eyes and gives me a soft smile. She must see the nervousness coming over my face so she reaches out and takes my hand in hers, interlocking our fingers. She starts to run her thumb over the back of mine.

ASHLEY: "Spence, we're not going to a restaurant, are we?" I ask hesitantly.  
SPENCER: "Not exactly."  
We're pulling into a neighborhood now and she turns on the first street.  
ASHLEY: "We're going to someone's house?" I ask, now my mouth is going dry from my nervousness.  
She pulls into a driveway a couple of minutes later.  
SPENCER: "Yea, something like that." She smiles at me reassuringly. "C'mon, I promise it's harmless."  
I just nod my head and we both step out of the car.

She comes to my side and takes my hand back into hers and gives it a small squeeze.

We walk to the front door and Spencer just walks in without knocking. And I start thinking to myself. . Oh god. . Meeting the parents already???

SPENCER: "Dad?!" She calls out.  
Yep, just as I thought. Ok, breathe Ashley, breathe. You can do this, just calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine and harmless like Spencer reassured me it would be. Just breathe.  
???: "Hey sweetheart!"  
A tall dark haired man, who looks around the age of forty, comes from around a corner and walks toward us. He has a welcoming and bright smile on his face and soft blue eyes that remind me of Spencer's, which in turn, helps me to relax just a little more.  
SPENCER: "Hey daddy!" She says happily as she steps into his arms for a warm hug.  
???: "How's my baby girl doin tonight?" He asks after placing a kiss to the top of her head and then letting her go.  
SPENCER: "I'm amazing." She says beaming at him.  
???: "That's great. And who's your friend?" He asks with that same smile as he glances over at me.  
She comes back to my side and takes my hand in hers again.  
SPENCER: "Daddy, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is my dad Arthur."  
ASHLEY: "Hi Mr. Carlin. It's nice to meet you." I extend my hand to him.  
ARTHUR: "Well it's very nice to meet you too Ashley. Welcome to our home. And please call me Arthur." He takes my hand and gives it a gentle shake.  
ASHLEY: "Happy to be here. Um, ok." I say nervously, but giving him a sincere smile.  
ARTHUR: "Ok, well you girls can make yourselves at home in the living room. Julia will be down in just a minute with Peyton, she's feeding her. Spencer, go ahead and help Ashley and yourself to some drinks while you wait. Dinner will be just a few more minutes."  
SPENCER: "Ok dad. Thanks."  
ARTHUR: "You're welcome."  
He smiles at the both of us one more time and then leaves back where he came from, which I'm guessing is the kitchen.

We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

ASHLEY: "So dinner with your parents huh?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.  
SPENCER: "I hope that's ok. I know I should have told you before, but I really did want it to be a surprise. I know meeting the parents is a big thing, but I just I don't know. . ." I cut her off by giving her a light kiss on her lips.  
ASHLEY: "Spence, it's ok. It just caught me off guard a little. Meeting your parents is fine with me. I just wasn't expecting it so soon since we just started dating and aren't really official yet."  
SPENCER: "Yea I know, and I know we wanted to kind of keep it low profile for a little bit, but Madison slipped up and told my step-mom about you at lunch the other day. So I figured I might as well bring you over to meet them. Especially since it is family night and all."  
ASHLEY: "Family night?" I ask kind of confused.  
SPENCER: "Yea, with all of us kids being grown up and out of the house, we try and get together at least every two weeks to have a family dinner together. But Clay's in Brooklyn right now with his wife Chelsea and their son and I don't think Glen's coming tonight."  
ASHLEY: "I see. And step-mom? I thought your mom and dad were still together?"  
SPENCER: "Oh, no! I know I didn't explain anything to you the morning you heard me on the phone with my actual mom. But basically, she found out I was gay, and like flipped. It started driving our family apart, but only because she made it that way by not accepting me. Then a month later, we found out she had been having an affair with her boss Ben. So my dad divorced her. That was almost five years ago. My dad met Julia a little more than two years ago and they fell in love almost instantly it seemed. They were married after eight months of dating and had my little sister Peyton just two months ago. He couldn't be any happier and I couldn't be any happier for him. They're amazing together and my little sister is such a joy to have in all of our lives."

Spencer has a big smile on her face from talking about her newly formed family. You would think with having a real mother like hers she'd be so broken talking about it. But she seems happier with her life now then with whatever life she had five years ago.

ASHLEY: "That's really great. I can't wait to meet this Julia." I tell her with a reflecting smile.  
SPENCER: "Good."  
She takes my hand into hers and then lays her head on my shoulder. I kiss her head and lay mine down on top of hers.

Just as we're getting comfortable, we hear foot steps on the stairs. Spencer immediately picks her head up off my shoulder and then jumps off the couch. I turn my head to follow her movements, kind of confused, until I see the huge smile pulling at her features as she walks out of the room and towards the stairs. Then I see the woman who must be Julia, come off the stairs holding an infant in her arms. She immediately smiles at Spencer and hands the little girl over to her.

They both walk back into the living room with Spencer cooing at the baby and playing with one of her little hands. She walks over to me and smiles at me before turning her attention back to the baby. I stand up off the couch as Julia comes up behind Spencer, watching over her shoulder with a soft smile on her lips.

JULIA: "Hi I'm Julia. Spencer's step-mom."  
SPENCER: "Oh, I'm sorry, Peyton's got me wrapped around her little finger." She says and chuckles. "Ashley this is my mom Julia and Julia this is Ashley."  
JULIA: "Oh yes, Ashley, it's nice to meet you." She says with a warm smile.  
ASHLEY: "It's nice to meet you too ma'am." I reply, returning her smile.  
JULIA: "Please, no ma'am, just call me Julia."  
ASHLEY: "Ok no problem." I turn my eyes back to the little bundle in Spencer's arms. "And is this the little angel Peyton?"  
Spencer turns her eyes to mine, them beaming with pride.  
SPENCER: "Yep, this is her." She says with a smile now reflecting her eyes. "My beautiful little sister."  
I take one of Peyton's little hands into mine and she wraps it securely around my index finger. I smile brightly at her and she smirks and gurgles back in her cute little baby way.  
SPENCER: "Awe, she likes you Ash."  
ASHLEY: "She seems pretty sweet herself." I say as my smile widens.  
SPENCER: "You want to hold her?"  
ASHLEY: "Is that ok?" I ask looking at Julia.  
JULIA: "Yea, it's ok. Go ahead." She smiles reassuringly at me.  
I hold out my folded arms and Spencer lays her in them gently. Peyton wiggles around for a seconds before relaxing in my arms and looking up at me. She smirks at me again before letting out a yawn and drifting off to sleep within a few minutes.

ARTHUR: "Hey girls, dinner." He says walking into the room.  
We all turn to see him standing in the door way with a happy smile on his face.  
He turns to leave and we all follow after him.

Spencer and I are on one side of the table and her parents are sitting on the other. I still have Peyton, but now I have her settled in just my left arm so that I can eat with my right. Spencer is giving me a stunned look at my good balance of her little sister and eating together.

ARTHUR: "So Ashley, tell us a little about yourself." He says with an easy smile.  
Oh great, here it comes. Just breathe and answer their questions.  
ASHLEY: "Well, I'm a rock star, for lack of a better term to use." Everyone chuckles. "I live by myself. I have a half-sister. My dad is Raife Davies. Uhm, that's the basics of my life right now." I say with a nervous smile.  
JULIA: "So guys, how did you two meet?"  
SPENCER: "Kind of funny actually." She says and catches my eyes. "We're both kind of fans of each other I guess. And Madison got me those tickets to Ashley's concert for my birthday. You remember daddy?"  
ARTHUR: "Oh yes, I do recall." He replies amused.  
SPENCER: "Yea, so we went to the concert, and while we were there, I met Ashley."  
JULIA: "How did that happen?"  
ASHLEY: "Well Spencer and Madison were in the front row, and I was told they were there after causing a fan disturbance in one of the lobbies." I see Spencer cover her blush as her parents laugh "Well as a closing ritual I guess you could call it, I go down and shake the fans hands during my last song. So knowing I'd get to them, I decided to take a chance. I handed Spencer my personal backstage pass in hopes that she would come and talk to me."  
I look at Spencer and smile widely at her. She returns the smile before blushing again and looking away.  
ARTHUR: "Well that's sweet. So I take it you went Spencer?"  
SPENCER: "I did. Her manager actually pulled me out of the meet-and-greet room and took me to Ashley who was sitting on the stage playing her guitar. We talked and then went for ice cream after her meet-and-greet."  
JULIA: "That's really sweet."

We all stop talking for a moment when we see Peyton start to stir in my arms. When she settles back down and gives a small yawn, we go back to our conversation.

ARTHUR: "So tell us about you and your sister Ashley. If you don't mind."  
ASHLEY: "No not at all. Uhm, we're pretty close. I mean we have our fights like any other siblings, but nothing major. We try and spend as much time together as possible, but with me going on tour a lot and her always being away filming for different movies and things, we don't get much time together. But we keep in touch whenever we can't be together."  
JULIA: "Well that's good. Family is always important."  
ASHLEY: "That it is."  
JULIA: "And what about your dad, how is you guy's relationship?"  
ASHLEY: "We're close. But I grew up without him for the most part because he was always touring in his old band. But he taught me everything there is to know about music and the music industry. I love what I do and being able to touch people's lives with my music. He's been my inspiration for as long as I could hold an acoustic guitar. I always wanted to follow in his foot steps, and now I am. He's now a producer for some of the leading bands in the industry today. But he's on a hiatus right now in some other country." I say and chuckle which makes everyone else chuckle.

Arthur goes to open his mouth and say something, but Spencer interjects.

SPENCER: "Ok, I think that's enough questions for right now, how about we all just eat and enjoy our dinner please?" She says with a smile, but her eyes are staring daggers into her parents eyes.  
Her parents nod and throughout the rest of dinner we all talk and laugh about different things.

I really like Spencer's parents, and I hope I leave the same impression on them as well. Because I really do intend on staying around for as long as possible.

After dinner, we all move to the living room to talk some more and have dessert and coffee. Spencer starts whining and ends up taking Peyton away from me, claiming I was hogging her little sister all to myself. I just chuckle and hand her over, but not before pointing out that Peyton just likes me more. She sticks her tongue out at me and every one laughs at us.

JULIA: "So Ashley, where did you go to school?"  
ASHLEY: "I graduated twelfth in my class from Freedom High School. I played Varsity Basketball and Volleyball for the school team, and was the team captain for three years on both. And I was also Senior Class President. Do you want to know my grade point average too?" I say and chuckle, causing every one else to do the same.  
ARTHUR: "Wow, that's impressive Ashley. Your parents must have been very proud."  
ASHLEY: "Uhm, my dad was for the most part. He actually made it to graduation, which was a surprise to me, cause he was in the middle of tour. And my mom, well she never really cared too much. She was constantly out of town or bringing home different guys every other week."  
JULIA: "I'm sorry to hear that darling."  
ASHLEY: "It's ok. I have my own make-shift family that I love more than anything in my life, and it's all I need to be happy. To me family isn't about blood, it's about the love and bond between people."  
ARTHUR: "That's very optimistic of you. It definitely seems to be working for you."  
ASHLEY: "It does." I smile genuinely at them.  
They smile back, but the one thing that doesn't go unnoticed by me though is the look Spencer is giving me. It's kind of a mix between an admirable look and something else I can't put my finger on. But it seems to be all good, and none of it bad.

Not too long after Spencer had taken Peyton from me, did the little angel wake up and start crying. So Julia takes her and settles her down, then takes her upstairs and puts her to bed. It's ok with me though, because I take Spencer's hand in mine and then kiss her temple as we sit together on the couch. She give's me a smile before answering her dad.

We stay at Spencer's parents house for another hour or so, just talking and laughing. The question's stopped for the most part, unless they asked me something out of the ordinary for the fun of it, or they asked me about touring and stuff.

It's almost 12 midnight when Spencer and I get back to my house.

ASHLEY: "That was a lot of fun tonight Spence."  
I say as we walk into the kitchen.  
SPENCER: "Yea it was." She says smiling at me.  
She sits down on a bar stool and I walk over to the cabinet.  
ASHLEY: "You want a cup of coffee?"  
SPENCER: "I would love one, but I have to get up for classes in the morning. So I think I'm just going to crash."  
ASHLEY: "Ok."  
SPENCER: "Kay." She says softly as she stands up.  
She starts turning to leave from the kitchen, but I stop her.  
ASHLEY: "Spence?" I say as I round the counter to stand in front of her.  
SPENCER: "Yea Ash?"  
ASHLEY: "Thank you for tonight. It really was a lot of fun and your parents are great." I tell her quietly, followed by an appreciative smile.  
SPENCER: "Anytime sweetheart." She says mirroring my smile.  
I lean down and kiss her lips gently.  
ASHLEY: "Goodnight beautiful. Sweet dreams."  
She smiles widely at me from the kiss.  
SPENCER: "Night and sweet dreams yourself gorgeous."  
She turns and walks out of the kitchen as a giant smile graces my lips.


	23. Gotta Do Your Job

**A/N- Ok, here you guys go! I had planned on posting this sooner.. like on Christmas.. but plans on that day changed at the last minute and later in the evening I kind of lost the girl I'm in love with.. so it's been a stressful and depressing past couple of days. But anywhoooo... Here's the next update for you guys and please don't hate me! :D Ok..?? Pleassseee..?? ENJOY! -Mel**

"GOTTA DO YOUR JOB"

2 Weeks Later

Spencer's POV

Right now me and Ashley, well more me, Ash is reading a magazine, are watching Madison pace back and forth in the living room as she talks on the phone, or better yet, yells on the phone.  
MADISON: "What do you mean you're still working on it?! We were supposed to be shown some new houses a little over a week ago! And all you guys keep doing is giving us the run-around!"  
She pauses as our real estate agent answers her.  
MADISON: "I don't want to hear this crap again! We had home owners insurance, the BEST insurance money could buy! Our house was caught on fire by a candle stick! It's already been determined along with our house not being a quick fix! So we said it's fine, we'll take another house and the insurance on the other house will pay to fix the damages! Hence it being insurance! So tell me why the hell we are not being shown other houses in the area?!"  
Another long pause as the agent answers her.  
MADISON: "Thank you! Bye!"  
She closes her cell phone and tosses it onto the coffee table.

SPENCER: "So?"  
She takes a deep breath before releasing it slowly, trying to calm herself.  
MADISON: "She said she's going to get right on it and call me back later with a date and time so she can show us some houses."  
SPENCER: "Ok, so soon hopefully?"  
MADISON: "Yea, hopefully, if they stop giving us the run-around."  
SPENCER: "Ok, good."  
I turn to Ashley.  
SPENCER: "I'm sorry this is taking so long Ash. I know we said it'd only be a few days, but as you can see. ." I say swinging my hand as if showing her something.  
She puts her magazine down and looks at me with a soft smile.  
ASHLEY: "It's no problem Spence, really it isn't. I don't mind having you guys here and you're not imposing, so stop thinking you are. I understand the hassle of it all. So just relax, you're welcome here for as long as you guys need to be." She says looking between the two of us.  
SPENCER: "Thanks babe." I say and kiss her cheek.  
MADISON: "Yea, thanks Ash."  
ASHLEY: "No problem." She says and then picks her magazine back up.  
MADISON: "Ugh, I have a lunch date! Alex will be here any minute and I need to fix my hair. See you guys later."  
SPENCER: "See ya!" I call as she nearly runs from the room.

I sit on the couch in silence as Ash keeps reading.  
ASHLEY: "What do you want to do today beautiful?" She asks, not even looking up.  
SPENCER: "I don't know, but I'd definitely love to get out of the house."  
ASHLEY: "Well how about lunch and a movie?"  
SPENCER: "That sounds nice. What's out?"  
ASHLEY: "Not a whole lot, but we can figure it out when we get there."  
SPENCER: "Alright."  
We both stand from the couch and she tosses her magazine onto the table.

As we're walking from the room, my cell phone rings.  
SPENCER: "Ugh, it's the studio."  
ASHLEY: "Then don't answer."  
SPENCER: "I wish, but I have too."

-Phone Convo-  
SPENCER: "Hey CJ."  
CJ: "Hey Spencer. You were just called in for a job."  
SPENCER: "Seriously?" I ask, not at all enthused.  
CJ: "Yes seriously. They need you in Milan no later than tomorrow. So we're sending you on the private jet. This is a big account and they specifically asked that you be there to model the clothes."  
SPENCER: "Alright. Details?"  
CJ: "Plane leaves in a few hours, your security guard Roland will meet you there and take you to the limo which will first take you to the studio and then after you're done to the hotel. You're staying at the Grand Visconti Palace."  
SPENCER: "Who's the photographer?"  
CJ: "Victor Rollins."  
SPENCER: "Ok, and what am I being photographed in?"  
CJ: "Versace needs you to model their new line of wedding dresses and some new gowns. I don't think they need you on the runway, I think they just need you for the photography."  
SPENCER: "Ok. Are they doing prop marriages?"  
CJ: "I'm not sure, they didn't say. But they said they need you for three weeks, so I'm sure they have plenty for you to do."  
SPENCER: "Three weeks?! Jeez. . Do these people ever make advance plans??"  
CJ: "Apparently Versace's regular models aren't good enough for this line. They needed a more prominent model to photograph in their new line, and as well, Rollins requested you."  
SPENCER: "Alright, ok, that's fine then." I exhale, exasperated.  
CJ: "Ok, we need your new address so the limo can pick you up."

SPENCER: "Ash, I need the address to your house for my boss."  
She grabs a piece of paper and writes it down.

SPENCER: "Ok, the address is 4217 N. Hazel Blvd."  
CJ: "Ok, the limo should be there by four. You need to be on the plane and leaving no later than five."  
SPENCER: "Ok, I'll be ready by then."  
CJ: "Ok, bye Spencer."  
SPENCER: "Bye CJ."  
I slide my phone closed and rest my head against my hand that's balled around my phone.

ASHLEY: "Everything alright beautiful?" She asks rubbing my back soothingly.  
I let go of the breath I was apparently holding and look up at her with a small smirk.  
SPENCER: "Not exactly. I can't do lunch and a movie today."  
ASHLEY: "That's fine sweetheart. If they need you today then we can do it later or tomorrow. It's not a problem."  
SPENCER: "I wish, but it's a bigger assignment than that." I say as I feel a frown pull at my lips.  
ASHLEY: "Well what's the assignment?"  
SPENCER: "I have to go to Milan for three weeks. And I have to go pack right now because I apparently leave this evening."  
ASHLEY: "I see. Well it's your job Spence. You gotta do what you gotta do."  
SPENCER: "I know. I guess I better go pack."  
ASHLEY: "Alright."  
I kiss her cheek and then walk from the room.

Two Hours Later

I'm walking back and forth from my bed, where my open suitcase is sitting, and the closet where some of my clothes are hanging up, when there's a knock on the door.  
SPENCER: "Come in!" I call as I then walk back into the closet.  
ASHLEY: "Hey sweetheart, I just thought you'd want something to eat since we had to skip on lunch." She calls out to me.  
I walk out of the closet with some clothes slung over my arm.  
SPENCER: "Yea, I'm starved actually. What'd you bring me?" I ask with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Well I obviously didn't know if you were craving anything, so I just went with what I wanted, which was Subway." She says chuckling and holding up a bag.  
SPENCER: "That sounds good."  
ASHLEY: "Alright. I also wasn't sure what you'd want, so I went ahead and got what you ordered when we went last week."  
SPENCER: "That's fine. Thank you babe."

She smiles her nose crinkling smile at me and then sits down on the floor at the foot of the bed. I lay the clothes I'm holding on the bed and then sit down next to her.

ASHLEY: "So you just about packed sweetheart?"  
SPENCER: "Yea, getting there. I mean it's not like I need much clothes since I'll mostly be in their clothes. But I have to look nice at all times since I'm representing the company I'm signed with. So whether I'm walking around Milan or just walking in and out of the studio before and after shoots, I always have to look nice."  
ASHLEY: "Jeez, sounds tough." She says and makes a goofy face.  
SPENCER: "Shut up, I didn't say it was!" I say swatting at her arm as she laughs at me. "I just mean that even with all the work I'll be doing, I still have to pack as if I was only going on vacation. I can't just take sweats and stuff, unless they're like designer." I explain and we both laugh at this.  
ASHLEY: "Well goodness, strict company."  
SPENCER: "Yea they are, but it's good money. I mean look at the house I bought and the life I get to live. Plus being the quote un-quote top model of the world or whatever. This company got me where I am today. So I have no problem working by their dress code."  
ASHLEY: "Modest much?" She says and bumps me with her shoulder.  
SPENCER: "Goodness, choke much?! I was trying to drink something!" I retort, feigning anger.  
ASHLEY: "I'm sorry, want me to resuscitate you?" She asks softly as she leans in close to me.  
SPENCER: "That depends, do you know CPR?"  
ASHLEY: "No. But I know mouth to mouth." She whispers against my lips.

I lean in, fully pressing our lips together. My hand comes up to cup the back of her neck and her hand finds it's way to my back, where she pulls me closer to her. I maneuver myself onto my knees and push her onto her back, before straddling her hips. She squeezes my hips slightly and I nip at her bottom lip in response. She opens her mouth to my eager tongue and it collides with hers in a fiery passion. Every kiss with her is just as intense and spark filled as the first kiss I shared with her out by the lake.

Her hands move around the back of my hips, slipping under the hem of my shirt and onto the heated skin of my lower back. She lightly scratches her nails on my skin and I groan quietly into her mouth.

Knowing I don't have much more time to finish packing before the limo arrives, I decide it's best if I pull away from her now before this gets carried away.

Breaking our kiss, I lay my forehead against hers as our fast breathing hits each other's faces. I peck her lips once more before sitting up some.

SPENCER: "I need to finish packing. CJ will flip if I'm not at the airport on time to take off."  
ASHLEY: "Ok. Do you need any help?"  
SPENCER: "Not really, but I'd love the company." I say smiling down at her.  
ASHLEY: "Then I'd be glad to stay and keep you company." She replies with a smile.  
SPENCER: "Ok, then let's go."  
I climb off of her and stand, before holding out a hand to help her up. Once she's on her feet, she pulls me into her arms and kisses me again. It isn't a long one, but it lingers enough for the butterflies to flood my stomach and for my knees to go weak.  
ASHLEY: "Sorry, I just needed to feel your lips against mine one more time."  
SPENCER: "I don't mind. If I hurry up and finish, then maybe we'll have enough time for you to feel them on yours some more." I tell her and wink cutely at her.  
ASHLEY: "Well what are you waiting for?!" She lets me go and starts pulling me towards my closet. "Let's go woman!"  
I dig my heels into the floor at the last thing she says.  
SPENCER: "EXCUSE ME?!" I say looking at her incredulously.  
ASHLEY: "What?" She asks looking at me confused.  
SPENCER: "You did not just call me woman!"  
ASHLEY: "Oh sorry, do you not like that?" She asks quickly, with an apologetic look forming across her features.  
SPENCER: "No, I think it's kind of derogatory. And it's a prejudice and sexist classification against women."  
ASHLEY: "I'm sorry. I won't say it ever again then. At least not to you."  
SPENCER: "Ok, thank you."  
ASHLEY: "You're welcome. Ok, now come on, I miss your lips already, so let's go." She says.  
She gives me a cheesy smile, making me laugh at her cuteness.  
SPENCER: "Ok, ok. I'm going. Will you clean up our mess from lunch?"  
ASHLEY: "I can do that."  
She kisses my cheek and then goes to clean up the mess as I walk back to the bed to fold and pack the clothes I had previously taken out.

Another hour passes and now Ashley and I are sitting in the den snuggled up in each other's arms, waiting for my limo to get here. We aren't saying or doing much, just enjoying the moment. Every few minutes Ashley will softly kiss my lips, making me swoon every time and thankful I'm not standing.

Just as I see her leaning in again to give me a kiss, the doorbell rings.

Her face falls into a soft frown.

SPENCER: "I'd say saved by the bell, but I don't want to be saved from kissing your lips." I say and caress her cheek with my fingertips.  
ASHLEY: "Ditto beautiful." She whispers back, the frown still pulling at her soft lips.  
SPENCER: "Don't frown gorgeous, causes wrinkles. Besides, I want to see that beautiful smile of your's before I have to leave."  
She smirks slightly at what I say, and I just tilt my head at her.  
SPENCER: "Awe c'mon, I know you can do better than that."  
I start poking her sides until she nearly throws me off of her from laughing and writhing beneath me.  
ASHLEY: "Spence. ." She says between laughs. "Spencer please. . stop. ." She breaks off as more giggles escape her lips.  
SPENCER: "Are you going to smile for me?"  
ASHLEY: "Stop tickling me and I will."  
I stop tickling her and she looks at me with a pouty face. So I dig my fingers into her ribs again, causing her to jump off the couch to get away from me in another fit of giggles.

I get up to chase her when we hear the doorbell ring again. We both stop what we're doing, both of our hands in mid air, but now we're looking in the direction of the front door. Almost as if on cue, we both drop our hands back down to our sides and exhale loudly.

ASHLEY: "I guess I better let 'em in so they can get your luggage in the limo." She says, her frown back.  
SPENCER: "Yea, guess so."  
She goes to leave without saying another word, but I grab her hand in mine and pull her into me.  
She looks into my eyes sadly.  
SPENCER: "Please cheer up butter cup, these three weeks will go by fast."  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I guess. I've just gotten so used to you being around all the time. I'm going to miss not seeing your smiling face every day."  
SPENCER: "I know, and I'll miss yours too. But please don't let me leave having to remember your frown as the last thing I got to see."  
She smirks slightly and then nods before pulling away and heading for the door. I exhale loudly before running my hands through my hair and following behind her.

When I turn the corner into the foyer, I see Ashley leaning against the doorframe, watching the limo driver carry my bags of luggage to the awaiting trunk. She turns when she hears me approaching and immediately pulls me into her arms when I'm standing close enough.

I feel her take a deep breath against my neck and bring my body as close to hers as physically possible. I just hug her in return and rub her back soothingly.  
ASHLEY: "I'm gon do mzz ohh." I hear her mumble against the skin of my neck.  
SPENCER: "What was that sweetheart?" I whisper softly.  
She picks her head up and looks into my eyes.  
ASHLEY: "I'm going to miss you." She says as a frown pulls at her lips again.  
I bring one of my hands around to caress her cheek softly.  
SPENCER: "I'm going to miss you too gorgeous. But these next three weeks will go by fast, you'll see."  
ASHLEY: "I hope so. All I know is I'm going to keep myself busy in every way possible."  
SPENCER: "Whatever helps you pass the time." I say and smile softly.  
ASHLEY: "Yea."

???: "Ready to go Miss?"  
We both turn to see the limo driver standing in the doorway.  
SPENCER: "Yea, just one moment please?"  
DRIVER: "Yes ma'am."  
He walks back down the walkway.

Me and Ashley turn to look back into each other's eyes.  
ASHLEY: "You're leaving for three weeks on a job, and I'm already missing you now. I don't even want to imagine what it's going to be like when you move out. And you've only been here two weeks."  
I'm quiet for a second, thinking of what she's just said.  
SPENCER: "I can't believe it either." I answer quietly. "I've grown quite fond of being around you this much. But at least when I move out we'll still be able to see each other whenever either of us want, instead of me being half way around the world."  
ASHLEY: "This is true. But nothing will ever be the same as knowing you're across the hall from me."  
SPENCER: "I know sweetheart, I know." I tighten my hold on her and lay my head on her shoulder.

We stand there embracing each other for a few minutes before Ashley pulls back slightly.  
ASHLEY: "You should get going before this gets any harder or you end up being late."  
SPENCER: "Yea, you're right."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well have fun and come home soon."  
SPENCER: "I'll try and I'll definitely be counting down the days."  
She leans in and kisses me softly, letting her lips linger against mine. When she finally breaks it, she squeezes me to her in a death grip and I return the embrace twice as fierce.  
ASHLEY: "Goodbye beautiful."  
SPENCER: "See you soon gorgeous."  
I let her go, kiss her cheek and then walk out of the open door and towards the limo.

The driver greets me as I approach and opens the door for me. I turn to look at Ash once more before climbing in. She's standing between the door and it's frame, her right hip leaning on the frame and holding the front knob in her right hand. I wave at her one last time and she lets go of the door to return the gesture.

I turn and climb into the limo and the driver closes it behind me. I watch Ash from behind the tinted windows as the driver gets in and pulls away from the curb. I watch until I can no longer make out her house in the distance amongst the other houses.

God this needs to be a quick three weeks.


	24. Phone Calls Autographs & Airplane Music

**A/N- Here's the next post. Sorry it's been so long in the waiting, it's been a long couple of days and what not. Hope everyone had a safe and fun New Years and I hope that every one's New Year is going well so far. I know mine's been stressful already. So I def hope it's been better for all of you. Not too much goin on in these next few posts, I'm just trying to set up the next couple of things, which I'm having difficulty writing.. so if the posts start coming slower, it's cause I'm writing them and what not. Sorry in advance for that. Uhm. . I don't have much else to say. THANKS! to everyone who reads and an even bigger THANKS! to the ones who review. I love getting reviews and hearing you guys opinion on my writing and the ideas of the story, you don't have to hesitate on telling me what you really think. Love, hate, disappointment.. anything, I wanna kno how my writing makes you guys feel, or if you like or don't like a direction the story is taking. And can someone please tell me what FOF stands for? o.0 I understand what it is, that's it's like responding to you guys reviews and such, but I don't know what FOF means.. lol I feel slow.. lol. Anywho... I'll wrap this up now. And if I can get an answer on the FOF thing, I'd like to send one out to you reviewers every now and again. **

**Ok, I'm done. Sorry so long.. but I had alot to say this time. ENJOY the chapter! And thanks again to all the readers and reviewers! :) -Mel**

"PHONE CALLS, AUTOGRAPHS AND AIRPLANE MUSIC"

Spencer's POV

In The Limo

MADISON: "What do you mean you're flying to Milan tonight?!" She screams into my ear.  
I now have my hand held at least a foot from my ear and I can still hear the fuming girl on the other end. I decided I'd better call her and my family before my flight to let them know where I'd be for the next three weeks.  
SPENCER: "It's my job! What'd you expect me to do say no? The photographer specifically asked for me to be there and Versace didn't think they're own models were cut out for the job. They needed someone top of the line apparently."  
MADISON: "And what about the house?" She asks trying to calm herself down and I finally settle the phone back onto my ear.  
SPENCER: "It's going to have to wait I guess. I mean I have to go do this and with you teaching Justin Timberlake's dancer's the choreography for his upcoming concert over the next week or so, we're just not going to be able to do it."  
MADISON: "Ugh, I still blame our real estate agent for all of this! If she would have done her job, like we're paying her to do, then we'd already be in another house. And this wouldn't be such an issue!"  
SPENCER: "Yea I know. But it's my job. Besides, it's only three weeks. ."  
MADISON: "WHAT?! Three weeks?!!" She exclaims into the phone.  
I wince from the pain in my ear and pull the phone away from my ear once more as she starts rambling and spitting out Spanish to me. Something she does when she's really angry or tense.  
SPENCER: "Sweetheart, please calm down. I know it's a crazy time for something like this, but I have to go. You know I can't just turn down work. It's kind of how I earn a living and why we can afford to live in a house like the one we live in." I tell her soothingly.  
MADISON: "Hey!! Half of the reason! I pay for the house as well!"  
SPENCER: "I know, and you know what I meant as well. Look, just relax and do your job with the choreography. It'll keep you busy for more than half of my business trip and then just find something to do for the last week or so, like Alex!" I say and laugh.  
MADISON: "Ha ha! Sooooo funny Spence."  
SPENCER: "I try, I try." I take a deep breath. "It's going to be fine Madi. It's only three weeks and then I'll be home and we can get back to house hunting and settling in and all that great stuff."  
MADISON: "Ok, ok. Three weeks."  
SPENCER: "Ok, if the real estate agent calls you soon with any houses to show us, make the appointments for when I come home."  
MADISON: "Will do."  
SPENCER: "Ok, well I have to go. I still need to call my parents and let them know what's going on."  
MADISON: "Ok, have a safe flight and call me when you land."  
SPENCER: "Of course. Love you Be Fri."  
MADISON: "Love you too St Ends."  
We hang up the phone and I sigh. I'm going to miss her.

And for those of you wondering what the heck those nicknames are all about, well you just have to be smart enough to put two and two together. And if takes you forever before you get it, I'm sorry if that "I feel stupid" feeling hits you. Cause it's not _that_ complicating. I laugh out loud because of my thoughts and then scroll through my phone.

I call my dads house next and await an answer from either of my parents. When someone finally answers, they sound a bit rushed.

???: "Hello?" They ask, apparently not having looked at the caller ID.  
SPENCER: "Hey dad. You alright?"  
ARTHUR: "Hey sweetheart. Yea, I'm great! I was just working on dinner, so I had to run from the kitchen before I missed the call."  
SPENCER: "Gotcha. Well I was just calling to let you and mom know that I got called for a job and I'm flying out tonight and would be gone for a few weeks."  
ARTHUR: "Oh ok. Well where do they have you going this time?"  
SPENCER: "Milan. They need me for like three weeks for a new line of wedding dresses and things like that."  
ARTHUR: "Oh I see. Well that sounds fun."  
SPENCER: "Yea I guess so. Just sucks it's for almost a month."  
ARTHUR: "Ohhh. . This isn't about the job, seeing as how you usually love what you do. . . This is about the girl." He says and I can just visualize the smile pulling at his lips.  
I feel the blush burn my cheeks and shake my head a little as a smile forms on my lips.  
SPENCER: "It's not even like that dad. It's just a hard time right now with everything that's happened to the house and stuff and still not being moved into a new place yet. It's all just been really stressful." I tell him honestly.  
ARTHUR: "C'mon Spence, just admit it, you're going to miss Ashley as well."  
SPENCER: "Ok, ok!! So I'm going to miss Ash as well!! But can you blame me?? She's become a big part of my life in a short amount of time. I mean I'm gonna go from spending every minute of my day with her to not seeing her at all for three weeks!! And we're not even officially together yet dad! How insanely crazy is that?" I ask him as my head falls onto the back of the limo seat.  
ARTHUR: "It's not crazy Spencer. It's just love."  
SPENCER: "Daddy say what. . .??" I ask picking my head up and cocking an eyebrow.  
ARTHUR: "It's love Spencer."  
SPENCER: "I don't even know the girl dad! We've only known each other for like three and a half weeks now. In which two of them I've been living with her. Love doesn't happen that fast." I dismiss finally, not wanting to hear another word.  
ARTHUR: "Believe what you want kiddo. And you might not realize it now, but one day soon enough, you will and you'll remember this conversation."  
SPENCER: "Yea, right, whatever dad. Next time I'm over, share whatever it is you're on, but for right now I choose to believe you're crazy!"  
He just laughs for a moment.  
ARTHUR: "Deal, but here's your mom kiddo, I have to go finish dinner."  
SPENCER: "Ok, love you."  
ARTHUR: "Love you too, be safe."  
SPENCER: "I will."

I wait a minutes as I hear jostling around as the phone is handed over and then Julia laugh. My dad must have done something goofy before walking off.

JULIA: "Hey sweetheart." My step moms soft voice comes through the phone.  
SPENCER: "Hey mom. How are you?"  
JULIA: "I'm good. Just put Peyton down for a short nap. She'll be up soon to eat though."  
SPENCER: "That's good to hear. She sleeping more regularly now?"  
JULIA: "Yea. We finally have her on a schedule that works for her and is easily kept up with."  
SPENCER: "That's good to hear."  
JULIA: "Yea. So what's goin on Spence?"  
SPENCER: "Nothing really. I was just calling to let you and dad know that I got called for a job and that I have to fly out tonight. I'm on my way to the airport now."  
JULIA: "Oh I see. One of those short notice calls?"  
SPENCER: "Yep. You know how the fashion industry is."  
JULIA: "Not really." She says with a chuckle. "But from what you've told me, they do it every time."  
SPENCER: "Pretty much!" I respond and we both laugh.  
JULIA: "Well how long are they going to have you out there?"  
SPENCER: "They told me three weeks this time. The photographer requested me and Versace apparently doesn't like it's own paid models."  
JULIA: "Well, it's your job, guess you gotta do it."  
SPENCER: "Hence why I'm being whisked away in a limo." I say with an unenthused chuckle.  
JULIA: "Just make the best of it sweetheart. Ashley will still be here when you get back."  
SPENCER: "I know mom. I'm just going to miss her."  
What? It's easier for me to admit these things to Julia then for me to admit it to my dad. She's a woman too, she gets it!  
JULIA: "I know. But you can call and text her while you're gone. And you have your laptop packed as well right?"  
SPENCER: "Yea."  
JULIA: "Well you have that whole webcam thing still right?"  
SPENCER: "Yea, but it's fine. It's only for a few weeks. We have to get used to being apart because I'm going to be moving out soon."  
JULIA: "Ok. Then just relax and enjoy yourself. You love modeling."  
SPENCER: "I know." We're silent for a few moments. "Ok, well we're pulling into the airport. Let me get off the phone because it already looks like it's going to be crazy when I get out of the limo."  
JULIA: "Ok sweetheart. Be safe and I love you."  
SPENCER: "Love you too mom. Give Peyton kisses for me."  
JULIA: "I will. Bye."  
SPENCER: "Bye."

I slide my phone closed and put it into my hoodie pocket. Running my fingers through my hair, I sit and wait patiently as the limo takes the back entrance onto the landing strip, taking me straight to the private jet. As we come around the building corner, I see tons of fans being restrained by security and red velvet ropes. How in the hell do people get this kind of information about me when I only just found out myself? I bet you half of them were here waiting before I even knew I had to be here. And how the hell do they get back here? I seriously want answers to these questions!! Jeez. . .

The limo pulls up between the jet and the ropes for the fans. Sighing, I step out of the limo as the sound of the screaming fans now reach my ears. I turn towards the limo, now facing the fans and wave at them with a smile. Even if they're crazy and get out here some way or another, I love stepping out of my limo to them screaming my name. Pulling my cell phone out and checking the time, I see I have a few extra minutes. So I decide to make some fans day by signing a few autographs.

Walking around the back of the limo as the driver and flight guards retrieve my luggage, I walk towards the screaming fans standing behind the ropes and see them trying to inch their way closer. The security guards standing on my side of the ropes are doing their best to keep them at bay. I start from one side of the crowd, shaking hands and signing autographs for those who have paper and pens. Some even have cameras so I stop and snap a few pictures with them as well. By the time I've reached the other side, it's just about five. Walking into the now open space where the limo used to sit, I turn and wave at the crowd again and blow a kiss to everyone before turning and climbing up the stairs and walking into the jet.

This is going to be a long flight, might as well get comfortable. I sit down in one of the big plush chairs and put my seat belt on for take off. Reaching into the book bag that's sitting in the chair next to me, I pull out my iPod and place the buds in my ears before blasting my play list consisting of The Maine, The Used and Sky Walker. Settling into the seat and closing my eyes, I wait for take off as the first song by The Used plays.

_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin_

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now_

**P.S.- Song props go to the The Used for their song "I Caught Fire". It's an amazing song, I recommend you guys check it out! :) **


	25. Stalking Milan

**A/N- Alright.. just promise not to hate me when you read this ok?? Pleaaasseee??? :D Just give it a shot ok?? **

**As well, I promised an FOF for today's chapter. . [thanks to those who messaged me about what it was]. . I feel alot of you deserve it. . but I'm only responding to recent reviews. . so here we go! :)**

**Water Queen 18- Not funny.. it didn't mean that....**

**Coachkimm- I just want to say thanks to you in general for always reviewing! :) I already talked to you about your recent review. . I still find it kind of amusing.. THANKS! though for always reviewing! **

**SoNFANFOREVER- You're another one I need to thank for always reviewing! I look forward to your reviews often! And thanks for catching Arthur's little epiphany. . I had to get it in Spencer's mind somehow. . pay attention to the upcoming chapter's. . you'll see it again ;) THANKS! for always reviewing! :)**

**navyjag13- Thanks for always saying something like great or just telling me how good I'm doing, makes me smile that you like the story so much!! :)**

**CK- Thanks for telling me what FOF means. . I def do feel like a dumb dumb for not knowing before. lol And yes I know Spencer's sexuality kinda seems to be questioned, but this is like my own take on the cast and storyline, and Benny is an old boyfriend from Spencer's past. I haven't really established this fact yet, but I will be in later chapters and that is that Benny is actually the last guy Spencer dated, which was in high school. Since then she's tuned to girls period. But she's not really defined as being gay, straight, bi or any of that. And yea I understand what you mean about how you'd think it'd be offensive if it came from a guy, but if you apply the fact that they are gay, it could be offensive because they are dating. I'm also very happy that you got the BeFri and StEnds comment! :) Me and my best friend call each other that, so I wanted to encorporate it in here! And nah, neither of them cried, I figured it'd be a little weird cause following with the story line, they've only known each other a few short weeks. So I didn't want to make them seem too attached just yet. But stay tuned and thanks for your review! :)**

**Birdseyeview57- I've missed your reviews lately, but I had to give you a shout out because if it weren't for you I wouldn't be taking the story line where it's going right now! lol So I hope you personally like this chapter and the next few to come! I'm trying not to be so "scared" :D **

**And I also want to call out: lexj, lisbet0513, IM GAY SO WHAT, somthgIlike2do, nesha26, Deviepooh, Life-Live-Love-Learn, and Lover-Girl137! You guys haven't recently reviewed, so I didn't have anything specific to say to you guys except for THANK YOU for reviewing when you can! It makes me happy! :D**

**And for those of you who don't review but take the time to read this. . thanks for your time! It means alot! :)**

**Ok. . on with the actual post now! Love you all! :) -Mel**

"STALKING MILAN"

Benny's POV

Man I screwed up. I royally screwed up! How am I ever gonna get back on Spencer's good side? How will I ever prove my love for her after this?

It's been two weeks and I haven't heard anything from her or Madison. They haven't been answering my calls and no one will tell me where they're staying. I have to do something! Think Ben, think!

Then it hits me. . . . GLEN!

Why didn't I think to ask him before?

I sit up on my bed and grab my cell phone from the dresser before dialing Glen's number.

GLEN: Hello? *he answers*  
BENNY: Hey Glen, it's Benny.  
GLEN: Hey man, what's up?  
BENNY: I need your help Glen, this is really important to me.  
GLEN: Well what do you need help with?  
BENNY: I need to talk to your sister. It's important that I can talk to your sister!  
GLEN: Dude, I thought everyone, including Spencer herself, told you already. Leave her alone and stay away from her!  
BENNY: I know I know, but Glen I love her! I need her. And I need to repay her and Madi for what happened to their house. Please, I can't just let this go. I can't just let her go!  
GLEN: I don't know what to tell you Benny. Besides, Spencer's away on a job.  
BENNY: Where is she?  
GLEN: I'm not supposed to say, besides, she's working. You can't go bother her there or she'll get in trouble.  
BENNY: Just tell me where she is Glen, please? *I plead*  
GLEN: I'm telling you right now Benny, if I live to regret this, I'll make sure you live to regret it with me!  
BENNY: I swear on my life, I won't mess it up this time man!  
GLEN: Ok, they have her in Milan right now.  
BENNY: As in Italy?  
GLEN: Yep.  
BENNY: Alright, thanks man. I gotta go!  
GLEN: Hey!  
BENNY: What?  
GLEN: Nothing stupid! *he enunciates* You got it?  
BENNY: Yea yea, nothing stupid, I got it.  
I hang up the phone before he can respond and jump off the bed.

Walking over to my still unpacked stuff, I pull out my laptop and open up the internet.

Milan here I come.

For those of you who don't know much about me, for quite obvious reasons, I'm about six foot two. Shaggy auburn hair, with green eyes and a pearly white smile. I'm built pretty nicely with washboard abs and everything else to boot. But I'm not conceited, just so you know.

I pull out my visa and finish paying for my plane ticket to Milan. Now the only problem is going to be finding her. I guess it's not going to be too hard if I can just locate where ever a photo shoot could be going on.

Having picked a flight for later this evening, I then look up hotels and book a room for the next week. Then getting up, I grab one of my medium sized duffle bags from the floor and start swapping clothes out for the next week, making sure I have everything I need.

Two Hours Later

I'm walking into the airport ready to board my plane. I feel my nerves rushing around me, fueling me further. I make it through security without a problem and head towards my gate. Just as I'm approaching it, they call for the first class members.

Twenty minutes later, I'm buckled in and waiting for take off. This is going to be a long flight. Luckily I brought my laptop and my iPod to keep me occupied for the next fourteen or so hours. As I settle in with my iPod in my ears, we begin taking off.

Milan here I come.

Next Morning

Half way through the flight I had fallen asleep and now it's morning. We're being told that we're about to land, and to put everything away to prepare ourselves. I put my laptop away and place my iPod in my pocket before refastening my seatbelt.

Once we've landed and I've retrieved my bags, I make my way out of the airport and signal for a taxi, telling him to take me to my hotel.

When I get to my hotel. I check in and make my way to my room. I decide to take a short nap and shower before heading out in search of where Spencer could be doing her photo shoot.

Later That Day

After taking a refreshing shower, I unpack a little bit before heading downstairs in search of the café within the hotel to grab some lunch. Once I've eaten, I head out into Milan with a map. Hoping it doesn't take me long to locate where she could be shooting at. I rent one of those little scooter things for the day, so that I could save time from walking everywhere.

I've been out for a few hours now and I haven't found anything yet. Then I decide to text Glen and ask him who she's supposed to be modeling for.

BENTXT: Who's Spence modeling for here?  
GLENTXT: I think it's for Versace.  
BENTXT: Alright, thanks.  
GLENTXT: No problem. Just remember, NO STUPID STUFF!  
BENTXT: I know, I know. Chill.  
He doesn't respond.

I put my phone back in my pocket and pull out my map. There's nothing indicating where the studio is at, so I decide to pull over to a small road side café and look it up on my computer which is in my bag. As I do the research, a waitress comes out and asks if I want anything. I tell her no and then get up to leave, now having the information I need.

Following the directions I wrote down, I make my way towards Milan Studios, anticipation flooding my stomach at the thought of finding her.

As I approach, I'm stopped by a gate with a security guard. A woman at that. . hopefully I can flirt my way through the gate.

???: Name please? *she asks standing and grabbing a clip board*  
BENNY: Benny Foster.  
I know she's not going to find my name on her list, but I answer her anyways.  
???: I'm sorry but your name's not on the list so I can't let you in.  
BENNY: I'm sorry, *I pause and look at her name tag* Rebecca, but my girlfriend is here for a shoot and she asked me to meet her so we can go to dinner afterwards.  
REBECCA: If your names not on the list, then I really can't let you in.  
Time to pull out the charm.  
Flashing her an easy and flirtatious smile, I lean towards the booth she's in.  
BENNY: She was supposed to give you my name so I could go in to meet her. She must have forgotten, are you sure you couldn't let me by just this once? I promise I won't tell if you do, and you'd be helping me a great deal so I don't get in trouble with my girlfriend for being late.  
She bites her lip nervously, contemplating what I've just told her.  
REBECCA: I really shouldn't. . .  
BENNY: Please. . ? *I ask her softly, with pleading eyes*  
REBECCA: Ok, but just this once! Please make sure your girlfriend remembers to add your name to the list next time!  
BENNY: Thank you! I promise I will! *I throw a wink her way*

As the gates slowly open, I drive through.

I approach the main studio and park the scooter. Walking towards the door, I approach yet another security guard, this time a big buff dude, holding a clip board. He's wearing a stern look and has an ear piece to boot.

SECURITY: Can I help you? *he asks as I approach*  
Just play it cool Ben.  
BENNY: Yea, I'm here for the shoot.  
SECURITY: Can I see some ID please?  
BENNY: Sure. *I say pulling it from my pocket and handing it over*  
SECURITY: You're not on the list. *he says handing it back to me*  
BENNY: Ahh, so I've been told. My girlfriend forgot to tell you guys that I was coming. I'm supposed to be meeting her here.  
SECURITY: And who might this girlfriend be? *he asks in a disbelieving tone*  
BENNY: Spencer Carlin. *I say with a smile*  
SECURITY: Yea you and the other fifteen bozos who have tried getting in today. You're not going in there.  
BENNY: Well how about you just radio over to your buddies and have her ok it then. Cause I'm being honest, I'm with her.  
SECURITY: Yea sure you are. *he says chuckling*  
BENNY: I'm serious. Go ahead.  
He takes a deep breath and does it anyways.

SECURITY: Mustang to Blackbird, can we get verification with Ms. Carlin on a Benny Foster? Over.  
There's a short pause, I guess as Blackbird checks on the information.  
BLACKBIRD: Ms. Carlin has already left for the evening Mustang. Due to return tomorrow at 7. Over.  
MUSTANG: Copy that. Over.

BENNY: So?  
MUSTANG: She's already gone for the evening.  
BENNY: I see. Maybe she forgot about dinner tonight then. Thank you.  
He just nods and goes back to just standing guard. Ignoring my presence.

I turn and walk back towards my rented scooter. As I'm starting it up and turning it around, a limo pulls past me and I see the top of a blonde head as a window is rolled back up as quickly as possible.

Spencer?

I follow the limo out of the studio lot and back through the gates. I follow behind it for a while, at a safe distance, before watching as it pulls up into a hotel. I pull into the store across the street, and wait to see if the person being let out of the limo is Spencer.

The limo pulls to a stop at the front doors and the valet runs to the door to open it for the unknown passenger. As they step out, my suspicions are confirmed, it's Spencer. She turns around and looks in my direction. I don't know if she sees me, but her face looks grim.

I turn quickly, before turning the scooter and heading back out into traffic.

I hope she didn't know I was standing there and she saw me.

Spencer's POV

Just as I'm gathering my stuff, and walking out the back door, I hear a nearby guard receive a call about verification from me on Benny. My face instantly freezes in shock and I quickly walk from the building towards my awaiting limo before the guard can see me.

When we're rounding the front of the building heading towards the gate, I roll my window down to see if it's true. As I spot him, I start to roll the window up just as he sees my limo. I think he might have seen me, because now he's following my limo. He's obviously trying to make it seem like he's not, but I know he is.

As my limo pulls into my hotel, I await someone to open my door. As I am, I see Benny pull into the store across the street and watch. He must be trying to confirm that it's me in the limo. As I step out, I turn around, a disturbed look pulling at my features as I see him standing there before he takes off into traffic.

God what is he doing here? Is he a stalker now? Guess I had better watch out for him.


	26. Just an 'Ah Shit' Kind of Day

**A/N- I know I know, it's been forever! But I have reasonable explanations.. cause you see.. last weekend was my birthday so I was busy doing stuff to celebrate. Then this past week I was slammed from work and totally tired, mind and body. So I didn't have the energy to edit this post and get it up for you guys. But finally here it is! Finished and ready for reading! Oh and btw.. this is the last pre-written chapter. .you guys have officially caught up on this story, so now you have to wait as I write them.. I usually alternate posting between the two stories I have. So expect a post on my other story next. :)**

**Ok.. FOF for the last chapta! :) Which btw there was alot! I recieved 12 reviews for the last chapter which was a record high for this story on one chapter! :D So I thank all of those who reviewed for that! :)**

**(ok, in order of recieving)**

**nesha26- I know no one really likes this Benny dude, but give him a chance, his intentions aren't to hurt. At least I don't think they are yet lol. Anywho. . just read this chapter and tell me what you think after. . And no worries, I'll keep writing. . I just need to work on how quickly or often I do it. . lol**

**Life-Live-Love-Learn- Lol I love your enthusiasm about getting rid of this Benny dude, but as well, give him a chance. He's not out to be the bad guy, he's like anyone else who's in love. I can already tell you're probably not going to like this chapter. . but give it and Benny a chance. . he might prove you wrong. **

**taymm15- Haha.. I know! Where that girl at?? lol jk. . She's at home in the states, moody cause she misses Spencer. ;) lol But remember. . Spencer's not her girl yet. lol**

**navyjag13- Haha. . like I told the others, give Benny a shot. . he could surprise you. And I know you want Ashley to come and beat Benny's ass and get rid of him, but she doesn't know any of this is going on. And I'm sorry if this post is still a little short for you. . I'll see what I can do on the next post, cause it still needs to be written! lol **

**lexj- Sorry it took me so long to update, and no you can't beat up Benny. I'll let you kno when you're allowed too lol. Be patient and give him a chance. :)**

**MasterDanniSoN2- Aww thank you! I try for you guys, so it's a definite ego boost if it continues to get better! :)**

**CoachKimm- You're probably another who won't like this chapter lol. Just give Benny a chance. . hear what he has to say and maybe you'll change your opinion. Everyone deserves to fight for who they love right?**

**SoNFANFOREVER- I kno. . forget Benny. . let's kick Glen's ass for opening his trap! lol But don't worry. . I think you'll like this chapter then since you're all for what's going on. :) And no thank you for the reviews! :D**

**spenceandash4ever- Ok. . seriously. . Benny's not that bad a guy. . I mean he comes off that way. . but he's just a guy fighting for love. . give him a chance for me? Pweasseee??? lol :) **

**somthgIlike2do- Read this chapter and it'll answer some if not all of your questions for now. . though you'll probably walk away with more lol. But don't fret, Benny's not such a bad guy. Just wait and see. :) And yes. . Glen's a dummy. . some of us are thinking of killing him instead. :D lol**

**paralyzer11- Aww it's ok that you're a silent reader, I'm like that sometimes. :) Thanks for my first review from you then and for reading from the beginning! :) Awww. . I'm glad you support the drama Benny brings as well. I'm glad I took the advice as well. I'm always looking for ways of spicing things up, but I never know how to or what to do.. she gave me advice on it and told me not to be scared of my own storyline. . so here I am. . writing the twist! :)**

**Birdseyeview57- They are but it's kind of fun to read what they have to say. . I swear some are plotting deaths and cover-ups and what not. But it's fun :D lol. See that's what I'm sayin. . everyone deserves their shot at love. . and no NOT with Tela Tequila. . . lmao. . but everyone deserves their chance to prove what they feel, and this is what Benny's doing. Well in this story. . Ashley's background isn't too bad. . not like it was in the show. I mean she has a past and being a rockstar, the paparazzi play it up even more, but it's not as bad. You're welcome for the love and it's ok, everyone gets busy sometimes. :) And I'm glad my other story inspired you. :) Maybe I can get a sneak peek?? :D Maybe be an editor...?? :D lol I am still working on what exactly is going to happen. I haven't quite decided what I'm going to do just yet or how long it's going to last. But you know I'm open to any suggestions. :) And I always thought of it as Spenny. lol.**

**For everyone else who reads and doesn't review, THANKS! And thanks to you 12 who reviewed the last chapter! :) Also a big thanks to everyone who's added me to their favorites or to their alerts! :) I'm glad you like it that much! :)**

**Ok, on with the chapter. **

**-Mel**

"JUST AN 'AH SHIT!' KIND OF DAY"

Spencer's POV

I'm on the phone with Madison about what I just saw. I'm fuming, this cannot be happening!!

MADISON: "Are you serious?! He's really there?" She asks astounded.  
SPENCER: "YES!! He somehow got onto the studio grounds and then tried to have me paged since security wouldn't let him in the actual building. I heard them call to one of the near by body guards, but I was leaving, so he reported that I had already left. Then he spots me in my limo as I'm driving out and he follows me to my hotel and watches from across the street!! I mean is he mental?!"  
MADISON: "Sounds that way. ." She replies exasperated by this news.  
SPENCER: "And who the hell told him where I was? Cause he's obviously here because I'm here! But what does he want? To ruin my career like he did our house? Ugh. . I swear I'll kill him!" I say with venom dripping with every word.  
MADISON: 'C'mon babe, calm down now. There's no other reason I know of that he'd be there other than to see you. And I didn't tell him you were there!"  
SPENCER: "Of course you didn't tell him! And it's not exactly in the media. . But who could have told him??"  
MADISON: "Mom and dad wouldn't have. . They know what happened and are making sure to keep all of our information quiet when it comes to him."  
SPENCER: "I know mom and dad wouldn't have either, and Clay's also ruled out since he's still in New York with Chelsea till next week. Who else could have done this?"

We both stop and ponder for a moment and then we both take a deep breath and say together.

TOGETHER: "GLEN!!"  
SPENCER: "Ugh, I should have known! He's such a softie, especially since they're good friends! Benny must have buttered him up!"  
MADISON: "Want me to take care of Glen?"  
SPENCER: "Wait until tomorrow, I need to call him first!"  
MADISON: "Alright, until then make sure you warn security that he isn't allowed on the premises. And make sure Roland keeps an extra eye out as well. You know Benny won't try anything with Roland at your side constantly."  
SPENCER: "I know. I'm gonna have too. Ugh. . I still wonder what he could want though!"  
MADISON: "Just be careful, he's a walking disaster and could mess something up."  
SPENCER: "Yea I know. Thanks Madi. I better call glen now."  
MADISON: "Alright text me when I'm allowed to kill him."  
SPENCER: "You know I will. By the way, how's Ash doin?"  
She chuckles briefly.  
MADISON: "Miss her already sweetheart?"  
SPENCER: "Yea. ." I answer in a small voice.  
MADISON: "She's been keeping busy I guess. I haven't seen much of her since you left yesterday. As far as I know she spent all day today in her studio."  
SPENCER: "Awe, I'll have to give her a call soon. I miss her voice."  
MADISON: "God you two are such love sick puppies!" She says and I can hear her fake gag through the phone.  
SPENCER: "Oh my gosh I am not in love with her!"  
MADISON: "Yea yea yea, whatever you say Spence! You'll remember this conversation when you realize it!"  
SPENCER: "God, you sound like dad!"  
MADISON: "Well dad's a very wise man!"  
SPENCER: "Shut up!" I say and laugh. "Ok well I better go. I still gotta call Glen and I'm starved."  
MADISON: "Ok. I'll talk to you later then."  
SPENCER: "K, love you."  
MADISON: "Love you too. Bye."

I hang up the phone and dial my older brother's number.

GLEN: "Hey Spence. What's up?" He says answering my call.  
SPENCER: "What do you know about Ben being in Milan?" I demand hotly.  
He's quiet. Oh yea, that's right bub, I know it was you!!  
GLEN: "Uhm. . . Uh. . ." He clears his throat. "What do you mean?"  
SPENCER: "I can't make it any clearer Glen! What the hell is Benny doing in Milan?!" I demand, not being able to hide my annoyance.  
GLEN: "He uh. . He's um. . Benny's in Milan?" He asks dumbly.  
Ok he's just pissing me off more trying to avoid the subject, as if his stuttering doesn't give him away already!  
SPENCER: "Glen stop BSing me and tell me why you told Benny where I am! When Madison and I told you specifically that Benny was not to have any information on us after the fire?!?!"  
GLEN: "Ok, ok. I know Spence! And I didn't want to tell him, but he kept bugging me and he was telling me he loves you and all this other stuff! I caved. I didn't know what else to do!" He told me desperately.  
SPENCER: "Glen he showed up at the shoot today! Just as I was leaving. They wouldn't let him in the building, but he wormed his way onto the property somehow! Do you understand how much trouble I could get in because he's doing something like that?! How it could hurt my career?!"  
GLEN: "Ah shit!! I told him nothing stupid! I told him he could get you in trouble!"  
SPENCER: "And you expected him to listen?? He does what he wants for his own benefit! He doesn't care who or what he hurts to get it! And if he messes this up for me, it's not going to be only him who gets an early grave! You got it?!"  
GLEN: "Yea Spence, I got it. I'm sorry." He says sadly  
SPENCER: "Oh you will be. Make sure to tell Madison hi for me when she stops by tomorrow."  
I lower my phone to close it as I hear him replying. .  
GLEN: "Fuck. . You told her already?? Awe c'mon Spence. . ." And that's all I heard before I disconnected the call.

Taking a deep breath to compose my anger, I call for Roland who's in the next room of my suite, watching TV.

SPENCER: "Ro?"  
He appears in my bedroom doorway moments later.  
ROLAND: "Ma'am?" He asks in his husky voice.  
Roland stands at a frightening height of six foot four. He's dark skinned and made of nothing but pure muscle. He's like a giant teddy bear when it comes to me though. He's a real sweetheart, but does his job effectively when it comes to protecting me, and sometimes all it takes is a low grunt from his throat and people run scared.  
SPENCER: "I'm ready for dinner big guy. Whaddaya say?"  
ROLAND: "Ready when you are Spence."  
SPENCER: "Want anything specific tonight? I'm kind of feeling like some Italian. Seeing as we're in Italy and all." I say and chuckle.  
I hear his low chuckle as well and he nods.  
ROLAND: "Italian sounds fine ma'am."  
SPENCER: "Perfect then! Please call the limo and I'll grab my purse."  
ROLAND: "Yes ma'am." He nods as he says this and then leaves the room to make the call.  
I walk out into the small living room as Ro's hanging up the phone.  
ROLAND: "They should be waiting by the time we get downstairs Spence."  
SPENCER: "Ok, well then I'm ready, do you have everything you need."  
He nods his head and smirks before he leads me out of the room.

We get into the lobby and Roland steps from the elevator first to make sure it's all clear of razzi's. He nods his head and I walk out behind him. He then walks out side of the hotel first to see if our limo is here, and to check once again for any hidden razzi's nearby. He comes back inside.

ROLAND: "All clear ma'am and the limo is waiting."  
I nod and smile briefly before putting on my shades and walking from the hotel beside Roland. Our limo driver opens the door for me and Roland stays to my left, shielding me from any other view as the door takes care of my right side. Ro orders the limo driver to take us to a small Italian restaurant that won't be very crowded and then he climbs in beside me.

Roland and I have a very good relationship. I hate feeling impersonal with anyone I'm constantly around, so when we were hiring for my body guards I wanted someone who could do their job while still being able to relax when he didn't have to watch over me, and who was able to talk to me and keep me company. Roland turned out to be the perfect candidate. He's been with me for the past two of my three years in this career. And we're very close and very trusting of each other. He's almost like a third big brother. He's been there through everything. He's even been a shoulder to cry on and there to offer words of advice or a second opinion when needed.

As we arrive at a small restaurant, Roland steps out of the car first and re-closes the door, as usual, not waiting for the driver. He scans the area for any one who may have followed us, or anyone who could just be in the area in general. Once it's all clear, he gives the ok for the driver to open the door again for me. Keeping my shades on, I follow beside Ro into the restaurant. The hostess instantly recognizes me, and seats us in a secluded corner.

But I swear luck just wasn't with me today.

Benny's POV

Ah shit! I'm pretty sure she saw me when she got out of her limo. And I'm pretty sure it was her. Crap. . I probably seemed stalkerish. This is not good! And her body guard is huge, how am I ever gonna get close to her? I need to be able to talk to her without that giant ape getting in the way.

After staying in my hotel room for an hour or so upon returning, my stomach tells me it's time to eat. I pull out a map and see what nearby restaurants there are to eat at. Once I've chosen one, I head out. It's within walking distance gratefully, so I'm there within a few minutes.

I'm seated as soon as I get there and start searching the menu. Fifteen minutes later, as I'm receiving my food, my eyes catch the attention of none other than Spencer being seated across the room with her body guard.

Ah shit! She sees me too and she's fuming. She's doing the jaw clench thing she does when she's really angry and trying to contain it.

Should I go over there? Should I just ask for this to go and get out of here?

I see her leaning over to whisper something to her body guard and I see the slight tilt of her head signaling the direction I'm in before he nods his understanding.

Ah shit! I hope he doesn't come over here. Then again, he isn't supposed to leave her side. So I'm hoping for the best here.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I finally decide I might as well get this over with and go say something to her.

Spencer's POV

Ah shit. . Benny's coming over here. Ugh. . What does he want?! He's bordering the line of psychotic stalker right now!! Roland notices him approaching and stands up in front of the table. Keeping Benny from getting any closer to me.

ROLAND: "Can I help you?" He asks in his gruff voice, crossing his arms across his chest for effect.  
I see Benny visibly swallow and wring his shirt tail in his hands.  
BENNY: "I need to talk to Spencer."  
ROLAND: "Well she doesn't want to talk to you."  
BENNY: "Spencer please? Just for a minute. . Please?" I hear him plead from the other side of Roland.  
I take a deep breath. . I may hate Benny right now, but the love I have for our past still makes me feel bad. Sighing and trying to calm myself down, I address Roland.  
SPENCER: "It's ok Ro. Let him talk."  
Nodding his head at my command, Ro steps to the side, but remains standing with his arms crossed, keeping an eye on Benny.  
BENNY: "Thank you." He says softly to me.  
SPENCER: "What are you doing here Benny?"  
BENNY: "I was here for dinner. ."  
SPENCER: "I don't mean the restaurant Benny! I mean what are you doing in Milan?!"  
He swallows because of the venom in my voice and looks to Roland then back to me. I can tell he feels intimidated. . as he should.  
BENNY: "I just needed to talk to you Spence."  
SPENCER: "It's Spencer."  
BENNY: "C'mon Spence. ." I glare at him for saying it again. "Spencer!" He fixes his error. "I mean we were always so close!"  
SPENCER: "Benny, we haven't been close in a long time. Then you come back to LA out of the blue and confess all these feelings the first day I see you, then you cause a fire in my new house before I could even finish moving into it and now you're in Milan threatening my job! So I ask again, what the hell are you doing here?"  
BENNY: "I just really needed to apologize and talk to you."  
SPENCER: "And you couldn't wait till I got back to LA to do so?"  
BENNY: "When I finally got up the guts to do it, I found out you were here. I had to take the opportunity while I had it. ." He says pathetically.  
SPENCER: "What opportunity?? I'm here working! This isn't an opportunity!"  
BENNY: "It's an opportunity because you're not around everyone else or this Ashley girl!" He says now getting defensive and taking a step forward.  
Roland's quick to put a firm hand up to stop him and Benny bounces off of it and stumbles back the step he took.  
SPENCER: "Do you even realize how much trouble you could have gotten me into today when you showed up at the studio?! How easily you could have jeopardized my job?!"  
BENNY: "I'm sorry, honestly, but it's the only way I could get to you!"  
SPENCER: "So the risk of my job, my whole career, my whole source of income, is ok because you could finally get to me?" I ask fuming once again.  
BENNY: "NO!"  
SPENCER: "That's what you just said though!"  
BENNY: "Look Spence. . r. . I just really need to talk to you." He says softly.  
SPENCER: "We're talking now Ben." I say crossing my arms.  
BENNY: "I mean civilly. ." He says pleadingly.  
SPENCER: "I don't think I can do that. I'm here working and don't have a whole lot of time."  
BENNY: "Please. Just think about it. We can get together and have dinner."  
I take a deep, steadying breath.  
SPENCER: "I really don't know. ."  
BENNY: "Just think about it, please. You have my number. . Call me if you decide you want to talk."  
SPENCER: "Fine."  
I get up and grab my things.  
SPENCER: "Let's go Ro, room service is starting to look good right about now."  
ROLAND: "Yes ma'am."

Ro steps between Benny and the table again as he waits for me to come around to him. Once I've rounded the table, Roland takes a step to stay between me and Benny and we leave the restaurant with Benny staring after us.


	27. It Takes Big Brother's Advice

**A/N- Hey guys. I wrote this chapter like 2 weeks ago, but since I was supposed to post on my other story first, I had to wait to post it for you guys until I posted on my other one. So here's this chapter. Tell me what you think. I'm working on some ideas for this story with the help of Birdseyeview57. She's like my little writing muse! lol But no really, she's been helping with ideas, so I thank her for that! :) Uhm. . sorry the chapter's not too long, but I promise to try and get you guys a longer one soon. **

**No FOF for this chapter either guys, sorry. I wated to get this chapter up for you guys real fast before I ran to get ready for work. But thank you for breaking the record yet again with 13 reviews for one given chapter! :D It surely made my week! And ok! I get it.. you guys hate Benny.. I promise to do something about it soon enough. Just read this chapter and let me know whatcha think before I crush your hopes once again. JK JK. But seriously, read and ENJOY as always! :) **

**-Mel**

"IT TAKES BIG BROTHER'S ADVICE"

Spencer's POV

When Ro and I got back to the hotel, I was no longer in the mood for food. I told Ro to order whatever he wanted, but that I was just gonna go to my room.

So that's where I've been for the last hour. And the only thing that keeps replaying in my head is everything that's happened with Benny over the past few weeks. From moving into the house and the kiss, to the day of the fire, to today's events. How is it he's managed to turn my life completely upside down in such a short amount of time?

And normally this wouldn't be a hard decision, because he's done enough to make me not want to be with him. But with our past constantly pushing it's way through my memories, it's easy to remember why I love Benny. Or why I loved him.

Ugh.. This is so confusing..

As I'm sitting here, I hear my phone ring on the bedside table and answer it.

SPENCER: "Hello?" I say quietly.  
???: "Hey beautiful. What's wrong?" She immediately asks upon hearing my voice.  
SPENCER: "It's nothing sweetheart. Just a long day." I lie, not really knowing what to tell her.  
???: "I'm sorry. If I were there I'd give you a back rub."  
SPENCER: "Mmm, that sounds great right about now. When can you be here?" I ask playfully and feel my body finally relax into the bed.  
???: "Whenever you say the word babe. I'd give anything to be there with you."  
God Ashley is more amazing then I could ever begin to fathom.  
SPENCER: "I wish, but I'm always going to be at the studio." I reply, a frown pulling at my lips.  
ASHLEY: "Yea I know, but it's a nice thought."  
SPENCER: "That it is. What have you been doing since I left?"  
ASHLEY: "Actually I've been in the studio the whole time. Working on a new song."  
SPENCER: "Oh really? When do I get to hear it?" I ask excited.  
ASHLEY: "When you get back." She replies and I can practically see the teasing smile she's wearing now.  
SPENCER: "But I wanna hear it now." I pout.  
ASHLEY: "If I had more of it done, I'd play it for you, but I've only got part of the instrumentals down. And the lyrics are still coming along. But I haven't been able to stop writing any of it."  
SPENCER: "Is it part of the song you were writing stuff down for the other day?"  
ASHLEY: "Some of those ideas went into the song. But I can already tell it's going to turn into a few different songs. But the main one I'm working on now I can tell is going to be amazing." Now I know she has a proud smile on her face.  
SPENCER: "That's great sweetheart."  
ASHLEY: "Anyways, enough about me, how was your first shoot today?"  
SPENCER: "Tiring, but fun as always. The photographer was great. I was just jet lagged since they took me there first, straight off the plane."  
ASHLEY: "I hate that."  
SPENCER: "Me too, but they all made it worth while. Now I'm just laying in bed."  
ASHLEY: "Ha, go figure, me too."  
I laugh at what she's said.  
SPENCER: "Why are you laying in bed? It's almost 12 pm your time." I ask and continue laughing.  
ASHLEY: "I just got back from working out with Kyla and took a shower. So I'm laying in bed relaxing."  
SPENCER: "I see. So you've already had a full day?" I ask and chuckle.  
ASHLEY: "I've had a full morning. Now it's back to the studio."  
SPENCER: "I see. Well my stomach is telling me it's time to eat, and my jet lag is catching up with me. So I should eat and get to bed, I have a shoot early in the morning."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, beautiful. Goodnight and sweet dreams."  
SPENCER: "Thanks gorgeous. Have a good day yourself and tell Kyla I said hey next time you talk to her."  
ASHLEY: "I will. Bye."  
SPENCER: "Bye."

I pull my phone from my ear and just stare at it. Once I see the screen flash Call Disconnected, I slide it closed and place it back on the night stand.

Getting up from my bed, I walk out into the living room to see what Roland had ordered for dinner.

SPENCER: "Hey Ro. What you eating?"  
ROLAND: "I ordered a steak and a baked potato. I ordered you some angel hair pasta with grilled chicken and a side salad. The pasta is in the microwave and the salad's in the fridge."  
SPENCER: "Thanks Ro. I swear you're like my second best friend."  
He just smiles before taking another bite of food and then glancing back to the TV screen where a basketball game is playing.  
SPENCER: "Who's winning?" I ask fifteen minutes later when I sit down with my food.  
ROLAND: "It's 56 to 43, Cavaliers leading in the second."  
SPENCER: "Oh, good game then."  
I know it seems far fetched, but I'm a big fan of the NBA. Seeing as I played basketball in high school, I love keeping up with the games whenever I can.

Once I'm done eating, I thank Ro again for ordering food for me and tell him goodnight, before heading to the master suite.

I settle in bed once again and instantly the thoughts come rushing back. When Ashley had called, the sound of just her voice made me forget about everything, and it tided me over enough to eat dinner. Now that I'm alone in the quiet of my room, my thoughts are back ten fold and driving me insane.

So I lay in bed, staring at the dark ceiling. As I'm thinking, the only person I know who could help me with something like this before, pops into mind.

I sit up against the headboard and check the time, making sure that he wouldn't be busy his time in the US. When I know it's not, I grab my phone and dial the all too familiar number.

???: "Hey Spence!" He answers cheerfully. "What's up sis?"  
God how I've missed my big brother Clay.  
SPENCER: "Hey Clay. Nothing much, in Milan right now for a shoot. You?"  
CLAY: "Oh Milan, they have a beautiful city!" He says brightly.  
SPENCER: "From what I've seen, yea they do. I'm hoping I get to explore a bit more before having to go home."  
CLAY: "I definitely recommend it."  
SPENCER: "Kay. So how've you been? I miss you guys. When are you going home?"  
CLAY: "We're leaving in a few days. The gallery showings went great and a lot of people bought Chelsea's paintings. We're having a blast and De'vaughn loves seeing NYC at night. He misses his Aunt Spencer though."  
SPENCER: "I miss him too. I can't wait to get back then to see you guys and take him out."  
CLAY: "I'll let him know, I'm sure he'll be looking forward to it."  
I smile and feel my body start to relax some again.

We're quiet for a moment.  
SPENCER: "So I need your help with something Clay." At the serious tone in my voice, I know he's immediately listening and serious.  
CLAY: "Well what's goin on Spence?"  
SPENCER: "Benny's back."  
CLAY: "No way. Really?" He asks astounded.  
SPENCER: "Yea. He came back a few weeks ago. And he's been nothing but a nuisance since."  
CLAY: "Ok, well start from the beginning."  
See this is why I love talking to Clay.

I go through the whole story, not leaving out a single detail.  
CLAY: "Wow. . You really have had a rough couple of weeks haven't you?"  
SPENCER: "I think for once I can say that that's an understatement."  
He chuckles some and then I hear him let out a slow breath.  
CLAY: "Ok. So tell me about this Ashley girl."  
SPENCER: "What does she have to do with anything? I need your help with Benny."  
CLAY: "Would you please trust me and tell me about Ashley and about you guys relationship."  
SPENCER: "Fine, but only because I trust you."  
I go through the story of me and Ashley, once again not leaving anything out, except for the too explicit parts. . Not that there was anything overly bad, but I'm sure my brother still doesn't want to hear all that.  
SPENCER: "And God, she's just so amazing Clay. I don't know what it is about her. Just the sound of her voice instantly relaxes me, she's vulnerable at all the right times, she opens up to me, she has such an amazing heart. She treats me better than I've ever been treated before, she's gentle and kind, yet she's tough and cocky. I can safely say she's everything I've ever wanted in a girlfriend, and we're not even official yet."  
I finally stop rambling and just wait, knowing I've said a lot and bite my bottom lip nervously.  
CLAY: "Hate to say it Spence, but it sounds like love."  
SPENCER: "Ugh. . You're the third person to say that!"  
CLAY: "Well dad's a very wise man and your best friend knows you better than anyone else."  
SPENCER: "How did you. ."  
CLAY: "It comes with the brotherly territory." He cuts me off and then chuckles.  
SPENCER: "Pfft, tell that to Glen. He's an idiot." I mumble.  
CLAY: "However true that may be, he tries and still has good intentions and a good heart in the end."  
SPENCER: "Yea yea yea. But anyways, it's not love. I just really like her."  
CLAY: "Whatever you say, you know I'll be the first to congratulate you on the engagement." He says and laughs at my expense.  
SPENCER: "Hardy har har. Not funny big brother!"  
CLAY: "I'm just teasing, you know I believe you. But this really does seem like something serious."  
SPENCER: "I honestly think it could be something serious Clay."  
CLAY: "Then I have one question for you baby sis."  
SPENCER: "What?"  
CLAY: "What's got you so confused?"  
SPENCER: "It's just that. ."  
CLAY: "Cause from what you've told me and from what I've gathered by my own observation, Ashley makes you really happy. And all Benny is doing is causing you more chaos and more grief then when you were in high school. Plus he talked crap about you to Ashley, with you standing right there. Why keep dealing with that? Cause obviously it's what he must think about you."

After what he's said, I'm quiet. It's like he said everything I needed to hear, everything that would make my decision easier like I knew he could.

Everything I knew, but wasn't ready to see and accept. Still seeing Benny as the good guy I knew him as in high school, before he broke my heart.

SPENCER: "You're right Clay. I know exactly what I have to do."  
CLAY: "Good. You know I'll support any decision you make Spence, but I really hope you do the right thing and get rid of Benny for good. At least in the dating department, cause he's just not good for you."  
SPENCER: "Yea. Thanks Clay. I knew talking to you would help." I tell him with a soft smile on my lips.  
CLAY: "Anytime little sister."  
SPENCER: "Ok, I better get to bed. I have work in the morning."  
CLAY: "Of course. Night and love you."  
SPENCER: "Love you too and have a good day."  
We hang up and I put my phone on the charger and set it on my nightstand.

I get comfortable in bed and turn to look out my window. All I can make out through the drapes is the city lights, but it's still beautiful all in the same.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, I drift off to sleep with a small smile on my lips, finally having made the right decision and knowing what I need to do.


	28. Unintentional Acceptances

**Ok, so for those of you who read my prior Author's Note that was here before this post, then you don't really need to reread any of this. But I do want to first apologize for my sucky writing habits again.. I know they suck.. but here's a post for you guys. The actual post not including A/N and FOF is like 3500 words. So I hope it makes up some for my absence. Uhm, oh.. on the part where Spencer's talking to the photographer, his name is Victor Rollins for those who don't remember, but it sounded better to put his last name on his speaking parts, so when you get to "ROLLINS:" it's the photographer. I just wanted you to know since Spence calls him Vic short for Victor. Anywho.. ENJOY this chapter and skip ahead if you already read my previous A/N that was on here. Unless you wanna know what's going on with what I previously posted, then feel free to keep reading. :)**

**BETA- Ok, for those who are thinking about doing the BETA thing for me. I already had two people answer on it, asking for the job, but I am waiting on their replies and agreements to my "guidelines" or whatever. So I don't need anyone for that anymore unless both of them change their minds.**

**MYSPACE- I am indeed thinking of creating a myspace solely for this site, and it'll be the link for my homepage on my page on here. Once again, you can add me, comment me, message me, nag me, ask questions, whatever you feel like. Even use it as a place to get to know other people and talk about Spashley and SON till you're blue in the face. I'll be right along with you. So if you leave a review for this chapter, give your opinion in that. I just feel it's an easier way for me to keep up with all you readers and for all of you to keep up with me. So if enough people like the idea, then I'll create it for you guys. **

* * *

**Ok, FOF's for this chapter!! I****n order of recieving as always**

**Sharaebebaby- HAHAHA your review made me laugh.. I'm sure you won't be too happy about the results of this chap.. just read eh?**

**Coachkimm- Ok you're gonna hate me.. and I'm sensing that I'm gonna get an angry PM from you.. lol.. you'll see why **

**Superstarblue- Ok.. Benny isn't exactly leaving.. uhm.. sorry...? heh.. I know you hate him.. pretty much everyone but like 3 people do.. but yea.. oh and things didn't get hard with his other girlfriend.. I could have sworn I mentioned this in another chapter.. but he left his ex because he loved Spencer still.. anyways.. it explains alot more in this chapter.. so read and find out I guess! :)**

**navyjag13- This one is a bit longer, but I had to end it where I ended it. I wanted to make it longer but there was no way too unless I rushed the story.. I am working on getting those long posts in there though.. soon enough :)**

**IM GAY SO WHAT- I'm glad you're at least not totally hating on Benny. :) Don't hate me ok? heh**

**nesha26- Thank you thank you! I'm glad you love it :) Ok, your last review scared me.. please keep reading after this chapter?! I promise it gets better! lol And thanks.. I don't know about amazing.. but I do enjoy writing for you guys, otherwise I wouldn't do it. **

**Tell-Me-The-Truth-24- Awww thanks.. well here's the next chapter.. a bit late.. but here.. hope you're not disappointed. :)**

**somthgIlike2do- Ok first off.. SORRY! you had to wait so long.. I'm horrible.. I know.. life is crazy.. anyways.. uhm.. seeing as Spashley hasn't gone as far as sex yet, there will be no hot phone sex.. lol cause they're relationship is deeper than that, and I want their first time to be amazing ya know? I know Benny's actions have been horrible, but think about it all from Spencer's POV, she was once in love with him, so it's hard for her to see all the bad compared to the good. She still sees the guy she was in love with. No matter how bad he seems to be messing up her life. Uhm.. just don't hate me at the end of this chapter. :)**

**rubi- Sweet! Welcome to this site.. glad you're still reading! :D**

**Birdseyeview57- Welcome back.. though we've already talked lol.. but yea.. I definitely decide to spice it up.. I hope this post is worthy of you haha.. I'm thinkin you'll like it.. it's the best way I could get em to that point.. I know it's different then we talked about.. but I'm still gonna bring some of that other stuff in within the next post or two. This is the only way I could work my mind around setting it up.. let me know whatcha think. :D**

**blondebombshell90- KARA! Hey sweetheart. Glad you could find me over here, and I hope you enjoy as always. You're such a sweetheart. :) I'm glad my writing is so fascinating to you. lol Enjoy this chapter. :)**

**R- I know.. it took forever.. I'm sorry.. here it is finally.. ENJOY IT! :)**

**When Will You Update?- Now..? :) heh.. Sorry it took so long.. life is a mess.. ENJOY this though! :)**

**Ok that's everyone.. woo.. Talk about a long ass author's note tonight.. sorry about that you guys.. if you spent the time reading it all.. then you're amazing, however it's totally ok if you didn't. :) Anyways.. thanks to all the added fav author's and alerts and such. And for those being quiet readers, thanks for the 15 minutes of your time it takes to read the update! :) lol **

**I'll let you guys get to it now,**** on with the chapter.**

**Mel**

* * *

"Unintentional Acceptances"

Ashley's POV

God, it's only been a day and I already miss her so much! It's hard to keep busy, especially my mind. Since the day her and Madison started staying here, I've been working on this song. It's like having Spencer around sets my mind on over-drive. I can safely say that she's become my muse these last few weeks. It's like everything she makes me feel, suddenly transforms into words that I can't let go. I just have to write them down. I don't know what it is. It's just what her presence does to me.

Since we got off the phone a few hours ago, I've been busily working in the studio again on this new song. I can see it coming together really nicely, and it has me super excited for Spencer to hear it.

God, what is this girl doing to me?!

A small smile tugs at my lips before I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I hit play on the remote in my hand and instantly the opening chords of guitar, that I've already recorded, fill the headphones over my ears. I close my eyes as I quickly and easily get lost in the melody.

As my cue comes up, I start singing.

_It's not enough just holding on  
Before I met you I was lost  
Now that you're standing here  
I don't want you to go  
I know that your love keeps me alive_

I finish up the last few words and let the music float on for another second before I pause it and take off my headphones. I place them on the stand in front of me, and look over the lyrics that I just sang and the music notes written around them. Grabbing the pencil from the ledge, I erase and then scribble down a different key for this section of words and then grab the paper from the stand and head outside of the recording booth in my home studio.

I sit down in my chair and play back what I had just recorded. I listen intently and then glance down again at the notes I changed on my sheet. Knowing that what I had recorded wasn't quite hitting home. I pause the music and sing the lines over in the new key I wrote down moments before in a-cappella. Smiling to myself as it finally sounds right, I re-queue the music and head back into the booth with my sheet music and place the headphones back on. I press play on the remote and wait for my mark, before singing the lines over with the new key.

Once I'm done, I smile widely to myself, thinking I've finally got this part down how I want it. As I listen to the play back moments later, I confirm my earlier thoughts and move on to the next part of the song.

Spencer's POV

I'm sitting in my dressing room right now at the studio. I just got done with a shoot, and now they're changing around the set and getting ready for the next group of photos. I'm so exhausted, it's already been a long day, as well, I'm so mentally exhausted after yesterday. But I think I finally know what I need to do.

Getting up and grabbing my phone from the vanity in my dressing room, I scroll through my contacts until I come to the number I need. Pressing talk, I wait for it to ring.

???: "Spencer?" They ask nervously upon answering.  
SPENCER: "Yea it's me."  
???: "Hey. Uhm, I didn't think you'd call." He continues, just as nervous.  
SPENCER: "Well I've come to some recent conclusions. And I think it'd be best if we could talk Ben."  
BENNY: "Ok, uhm, when would be a good time for you?"  
SPENCER: "Do you have any plans for tonight?"  
BENNY: "No, none at all." He tells me sounding surprised.  
SPENCER: "Ok, well how about we meet at that restaurant we talked in yesterday? Say seven o'clock?"  
BENNY: "Yea, that sounds fine. I'll meet you there at seven."  
SPENCER: "Ok, bye Ben."  
BENNY: "Bye Spencer."

I hang up the phone and sigh heavily before placing my cell phone back on the vanity. Just as I'm turning to sit back down on the couch, there's a knock on my door.

???: "They're ready for you on set again Ms Carlin."  
SPENCER: "Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

There's no response as the photographer's assistant, I assume, heads back to relay the message.

Sighing again, I walk from the room and head towards the set. Just as I'm nearing it, I'm ushered back towards hair and make-up and when I'm finished, they send me to wardrobe to get the next dress I'll be shooting in.

When I walk back onto set, the photographer instantly smiles and gives the dress a once over.

ROLLINS: "Spencer that dress looks fabulous on you hunnie! It has to be one of my favorites from their new line!" The photographer, Victor, tells me as I walk onto the set.  
SPENCER: "It is a really nice one Vic. I have to agree with you on that one."  
He just smiles at me adoringly, he's so gay and a total sweetheart, and then walks onto the set toward me.  
ROLLINS: "Ok. I want you to stand right here, and with your right hand I want you to just gently grab the side train as if you're about to walk or run, and are trying to keep from stepping on it." I do as he asks. "Perfect. Ok now I want you to turn your head a little to the left. ." I do as he asks again. "Ah, just like that. See this is why I wanted you for this shoot, just utter perfectness!" He practically squeals in his slightly feminine tone.  
I smirk slightly at his excitement and compliment, then watch from the corner of my eye as he walks back over to his tripod.  
ROLLINS: "Lights!" He calls out and they dim just a bit.  
After that, nothing but a series of snapping is heard. As this particular set progresses, he yells out different commands for me to move my head a certain way, or for me to smile, or to be serious, or thoughtful, or something different. Or he calls for hair and make-up to do a touch up.

Just another day on set.

Four Hours Later

After finishing three different photo sets, and taking hundreds of pictures, they call it a wrap for the day and I'm released to change and leave. After returning the last dress to wardrobe, I head to my personal dressing room and collapse on the couch. I rest for a few minutes before washing my face of the gallons of make-up I'm sure is there and then change into a pair of my designer jeans and a loose fitting white cami from Forever 21. I run a comb through my hair and then put on my white slip-ons.

Grabbing my phone from my vanity, I see I have two missed calls and a text message. I glance at the missed calls and see one's from Madison and another's from Glen. I'm gonna guess she paid him that visit for me and they're both calling to report on it. Smiling to myself, I open up the text message.

"I have the song almost finished! I'm so excited for you to hear it! :) Hope you're having a good day beautiful." It's from Ash. My smile widens drastically and I send a quick text back.

SPNCTXT: Yay! I'm excited to hear it. Just got done and tired, heading to dinner. Day's been alright, hope yours is good. Call me later? =)  
ASHTXT: Good. I just woke up not too long ago, ready to get back to work. And I will. :)

I don't text her back when I realize the time. It's already six forty-five and I have no idea how close we are to the restaurant. I grab the rest of my things from my dressing room and walk out.

SPENCER: "Ro, is the limo outside? I have to be somewhere in fifteen."  
ROLAND: "Yes ma'am. He's waiting outside the back entrance like yesterday."  
SPENCER: "Great!"  
We walk to the back of the studio and security lets us out of the building.

Our driver opens the door and we step inside.

Once the driver is in the driver's seat, he lowers the window.  
DRIVER: "Where to Ms Carlin?"  
SPENCER: "The restaurant we went to yesterday please."  
DRIVER: "Yes ma'am."  
He starts the limo and we head toward the restaurant.

ROLAND: "Do you need me to come in with you Spence?"  
SPENCER: "Uhm, I'd like if you were in the restaurant, but I need to speak with Benny privately, so get some dinner for yourself and keep watch from a distance?"  
ROLAND: "Yes ma'am."  
I smile at him and we ride on in silence.

We get to the restaurant a few minutes passed seven and Roland steps out of the limo first as always. Then the door is opened for me by the driver.

ROLAND: "What's the signal Spence?"  
SPENCER: "If I get up, then we'll be leaving. But I hope I don't have to be a bitch and just leave. It all depends on how Benny is."  
ROLAND: "Ok."

We walk into the restaurant and I instantly spot Benny sitting in a secluded corner. I tell the hostess I'm here to meet him and she leads me to his table with a menu.

HOSTESS: "Your waiter will be with you shortly."  
SPENCER: "Thank you." I reply as I get comfortable across from Benny.

BENNY: "You look good." He tells me shyly, with a small smile.  
I smile back softly and go over the drink menu before setting it down again.  
SPENCER: "Thank you." I reply quietly and meet his bright green eyes.  
BENNY: "Thank you for giving me a shot Spencer."  
SPENCER: "This isn't me giving you a shot Benny. This is strictly so we can talk. You can tell me what it is you need to tell me and then I'll tell you what I need to tell you."  
BENNY: "That's what I mean Spence. ." He pauses when he calls me the nickname I told him he could no longer use.  
SPENCER: "It's ok." He nods before continuing.  
BENNY: "I mean my shot to be able to tell you everything."  
SPENCER: "Ok."

Just then the waitress walks up.  
WAITRESS: "Ready to order?"  
SPENCER: "I'll have a water and angel hair pasta tossed with chicken and alfredo sauce. Light on the sauce please."  
WAITRESS: "Alright, what kind of water Ms Carlin?"  
SPENCER: "Aquafina please."  
WAITRESS: "And for you sir?"  
BENNY: "I'll have the lasagna and a coke please. Garlic bread on the side."  
WAITRESS: "Ok."  
She smiles politely and then walks away.

SPENCER: "Ok, so tell me what it is you need to tell me Ben." I say solemnly.  
BENNY: "Spencer, when I came back into town, I in no way expected to run into you or see you as soon as I did. But when Glen asked me to come help you girls move, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Jamie knew there had been something wrong for a while. I was distant, I couldn't concentrate when we were together. But it was only because being around her, reminded me of how I gave you up. I was an idiot in high school Spencer. And granted, I continued to stick to my mistake for three and a half years after that, but I never stopped thinking about you, I never stopped loving you."

The whole time Benny's talking, I look into his eyes. As I've said once before, Benny has never been able to lie to me. Because I know him well enough to catch it and not fall for his bullshit like everyone else has or does. And it's always his eyes that betray him. But with every word he just spoke, his eyes remained soft and a bright green color.

SPENCER: "But like I told you before Benny, that was years ago. And yea, so you spent almost four years with Jamie and still wanted me, but what did you expect? To come home, us become friends again and you hopefully get what you want?"  
BENNY: "No. It's just that I can't help myself around you Spencer. It's true I still love you and very much want to be with you. But I didn't expect for my feelings to hit me full force and for me to not be able to control myself around you. I expected to come back and for us to just be friends and then somehow I could find a way into your heart again."  
SPENCER: "But that doesn't change anything that's happened and the stuff that's happened these last few weeks doesn't help you either."  
BENNY: "I know these last few weeks have been horrible. And I feel so sorry for all of that. But Spencer you cut me off. You had everyone hiding you. No one would tell me anything, you wouldn't answer my phone calls, nor would Madi. I just wanted to make up for what happened. I didn't mean for the fire to happen."

I can hear the pleading in his voice, the desperation in his words. His eyes shining with moisture.

The waitress arrives with our drinks and then leaves as quietly as she came, sensing our tension. Neither of us even bothering to acknowledge her presence as blue bores into green.

SPENCER: "Benny do you realize that since you've come back into my life, you've done nothing but cause trouble and stress?" I ask him seriously. No venom, no attitude, just a straight forward question.  
BENNY: "No." He says softly.  
SPENCER: "Cause you have Ben. The day you came back into my life you kiss me. Then two days later you burn the inside of my brand new house to the point where it's unlivable. And now you fly half-way across the world to do what exactly?"  
BENNY: "I just wanted to talk. And I wanted to talk privately. Where there weren't people putting their two cents in every five seconds. I just wanted to be able to talk to you, to express to you everything that I feel."

He says this so quietly, I don't know whether to believe he really said it or if I just imagined he said it.

We're quiet for a few minutes, both of us just lost in thoughts. Finally I break the silence with a loud sigh.

SPENCER: "Benny, you need to go home. This trip is just a waste of time and money for you."  
BENNY: "Nothing that involves you could ever be a waste of time for me, and money isn't important."  
SPENCER: "Benny, I don't want to be with you. I've had my fair share of hurt from you and I don't want anymore."  
BENNY: "I'm sorry Spencer but I just can't believe that. I know you're not over me. I know by the way you kissed me back that afternoon. I know by the way you gave in and came to dinner with me, because there's something keeping you here, there's something giving you hope. Otherwise you would have said goodbye and left it at that yesterday."  
SPENCER: "You're also forgetting the part where you're one of my oldest friends Benny. And that makes it hard for me to just be a bitch and then walk away. Me being here has nothing to do with feelings or hope or anything else. But I can't just leave you or myself hanging without answers. You obviously need closure Benny, so here it is."

I don't say any of this angrily. I don't want the sound of my words to hurt him any worse then I know the meaning's themselves will. Yes it's true, I may not want to be with Benny, but it doesn't mean I want to in anyway hurt him more. I can do that much for him.

BENNY: "I don't want closure Spencer, I just want you."  
SPENCER: "I'm sorry but I just can't Benny."  
BENNY: "Spencer I know you still want me."  
I just shake me head and sigh loudly again. Closing my eyes as I do so, to help keep my composure.  
BENNY: "Then say it Spencer. Say you're over me. Because you haven't once. You haven't been able to say that you don't want me. All you keep saying is you're sorry and that I should go home and that I've been a handful since I came back into your life. But you in no way have said that you don't have feelings for me."

He says this so passionately, as if he were sitting there reading my soul. Sitting there telling me everything my heart desired.

Except it didn't.

The only part of me that wanted Benny was my past. That little part of my heart that was his back then, wants him now. Wants to open up the past and write another chapter.

I look into his green eyes, and he can see it. I can see that small shred of hope in his eyes as he sees that he still has a part of my heart. The part that a first love is always supposed to hold. And he's using it to his advantage.

SPENCER: "No Benny. I just can't." I tell him softly.  
BENNY: "Why Spencer? Give me one good reason why and I'll walk away from this. . from you. . right now."  
SPENCER: "Because you hurt me once Benny, what's to say you won't do it again?"  
BENNY: "Because I've changed!" He says urgently.  
SPENCER: "And how do I know that? You were with Jamie for almost four years. Leading her on, letting her think you were happy, when you say that all you wanted was me. How does that prove you've changed?"  
He sits quietly, thinking about what I've said as he stares at the table. Then he sighs and looks back into my eyes.  
BENNY: "I didn't break up with Jamie. She broke up with me." He says it quietly, in just barely a whisper.

I search his eyes, looking for the lie that would prove to me he's only saying this to mess with me. But it isn't there. His eyes actually look hurt. . sad that he lost her.

SPENCER: "Could you really blame her Ben? With everything you've told me, she knows you changed. She knows that you were distracted, she knows you didn't want to be with her. So why would she keep holding onto a relationship she didn't benefit from?"  
BENNY: "I know, but I didn't want to cause her any pain."  
SPENCER: "Don't you think you still did though by holding on?"  
BENNY: "I guess so."

We're quiet again, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

Our silent musings are interrupted when our waitress shows up with our food. Placing it on the table. I see her hesitate as she does so.

WAITRESS: "Do you guys need anything else?" She asks quickly and quietly.  
SPENCER: "No thank you."  
She just nods her head and makes her leave once again.

BENNY: "I know what I did back in high school. . and what I did to Jamie. . makes it really hard for you to see it Spencer. . but I love you. I've always loved you. Always wanted you. Always wanted us." His voice is quiet again as he stares intensely into my eyes. "Please. . just give us another chance? Give me a chance to make you happy. The way you make me happy."

I feel the tears brimming my eyes at his words, not being able to contain themselves as all of this hits me hard. The confusion, the sadness, even the little shred of happiness that his words bring to that part of my heart that will always be his. Making it more than hard to just get up and walk away from him, walk away from all of this and continue moving on like I already had. . or thought I had at least.

BENNY: "Please Spencer. . just let me try. ."  
His pleading voice, and the sound of tears in the back of his throat make this decision so much harder.  
BENNY: "Please. . ."

Before I even realize what I've done, Benny's out of his seat and I'm suddenly being spun around in his arms. Oh god. . don't tell me I actually nodded!! I thought I did that in my head! Shit shit shit!!

BENNY: "Thank you thank you thank you! I promise you won't regret this Spence! I promise." He says excitedly as he continues to give me the biggest hug ever. Something about his excitement makes me smile nonetheless and I briefly hug him back. "Thank you. I promise I'll treat you better than you deserve." He whispers in my ear as he finally settles down and cradles me in his arms next to the table.

Even though a small smile can't help but tug at my lips, there's still a frown keeping it from getting any bigger as I wonder what the hell I've gotten myself in to. And what's going to come of it all.

**

* * *

**

Ok, I wanted to give one last shout out and say thanks to everyone who takes their time to sit and review pretty much every chapter. I'm not gonna call you out because you guys know who you are. And I appreciate it greatly. Especially when I go missing for like weeks at a time and neither of my stories get updated for weeks at a time. I do feel bad about it, especially when it comes to leaving you dedicated reviewers hanging. I'd promise to get better, but I don't want to break that promise. Anyways.. Thanks to those of you who are more dedicated to my story than even I am. If this myspace thing works out, then you guys can freely bug me on there and tell me to hurry my ass along as often as you'd like. :) -Mel


	29. The Unwanted and The Wanted

**A/N- Remember me? *nervous smile* Ha.. I KNOW I KNOW! It's been like 7 months! I'm horrible. Beyond horrible! But I wrote myself into a brick wall with that last chapter which you all hated! And it took me forever to get out of it! My friend Kristal actually helped me get out of it, and gave me some ideas to get me through the HUGE writers block I was suffering! So, THANKS KRIS! =) This chapter's dedicated to you! =D But anyways, please read and tell me what you think. I have a feeling a lot of you will be more then happy with the result of this chapter! =)**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if any of you get confused with the changes between Ashley and Spencer's POV's. With the time difference between them two, stuff seems off, but it all catches up. So don't worry too much about it. =) Everything is calculated correctly. I promise! **

**---**

**Ok, FOF's for last chapter. (in order of receiving)**

**Oh, and some people I didn't comment back, cause I had nothing to really say.. Sorry if you're one of those people! =)**

**Birdseyeview57****- It's not a problem dear. I know that this chapter has been loooonnnggg over-due. Hope your project is going well. =)**

**Lunarcycle****- Ha, I'd say thanks for the congrats, but that was MONTHS ago, and you already know, that her and I are over now. xD lol. There's not much more I can say to your comment, cause well, we talk often on myspace, and about a lot of what your comment said already, lol. You already know my situation's! haha. **

**goshNyikes****- Aww! That's the spirit! Yes, there's always going to be delay's but Spashley always prevails in the end! =) **

**somthgIlike2do****- Ok, I know, I know. Benny sucks. Lol. There's no convincing I need to give you. Everything you've said is correct. And Ashley won't have to write any break-up songs at this point in time. Haha. No worries. Ok, so it's WAYYY longer then two months, and I sincerely apologize! I hit a brick wall on this story, after writing that last chapter. But I'm back with a bunch of new ideas, so hopefully I'll get back to posting a bit more regularly again. And you're welcome, but you're not ungrateful imps haha. **

**Sharaebebaby****- I'm sorrrryyyy!!! Just read and then please forgive me..?!?1**

**rubi & R****- Not a problem for the feedback =) lol**

**Life-Live-Love-Learn****- I know, Benny sucks! He needs to get lost! =P And Ashley won't be hurt by any of it! Read and find out! =)**

**mnm****- Gonna bug me till I post huh? It's been 6 months since you commented and I'm JUST now updating. Good job on that one sweetheart. =P**

**Tell-Me-the-Truth-24****- Sorry it's not soon like you requested. But I know, Spencer did a bad thing! Hopefully she fixes it soon eh?**

**LovexIsxWar****- I know, totally out of left field right? Sorry the soon part didn't happen, but here's an update! =)**

**IM GAY SO WHAT****- You don't have to lie, you can hate Benny with the rest of us xD. Sorry for the soon part not happening, but Spashley will indeed be ok. Just read eh? =)**

**hugbuddy13****- I know I know. But she fixes it! Read read read! =)**

**areader97****- I'm sorry! Welcome to the story btw. =P ha. Just read, it gets fixxeedd =)**

**ashspence1987****- There's always going to be a Spashley in the end! =) And I'm glad you're loving it, don't stop because of that last chapter ok? xD **

**standing on the hellmouth16****- Thank you! =) Sorry it's taken so long for an update. I'd never leave it hangin for forever though. I'll eventually, always come back! =P**

**BBRlucky13****- I did for a bit, cause I hit a brick wall. But I'm back now, and writing for this story again. =) Enjoy. **

**mutt009****- BUDDYYY!!! Haha, I know I know, you're mad about the Benny thing haha. And you're obviously not dead, so I'm not the death of you and neither is the story! Rofl. And thanks dear! =)**

**satincanopy****- Were you a reader on the-n or something? And the link is /lilnutmeg44 That's my fanfic myspace, so you can nag me to get some writing done. xD **

**southofnowhere2010****- I know, and she will be with Ashley! I promise! Haha, ok ok, all of these things will happen in time, just read and see what happens! =)**

**---**

**Ok, that's everyone who commented the last chapter! Sorry once again, for the super long delay. But I'm finally back, and writing for this story again. =) So ENJOY this chapter guys. **

**Oh! And I made a few changes to the format and set-up and stuff. If there is anything in **_**intalics**_**, it's just an actual thought, that, that person is having. You'll get it. It's nothing confusing, I swearz! =) Ok, NOW enjoy! =)**

**-Mel**

**ps- I had this done and ready for posting on like Thursday night.. but the site wouldn't let me upload. -.- So don't blame me _completely_ for the lack of postage! K thanks, ENJOY! =)**

**

* * *

**

"THE UNWANTED AND THE WANTED"

Spencer's POV

I'm pacing around my hotel room. Freaking out might I add! My mind on over drive, more-so then usual. And to top it all off, I have a splitting headache.

_Fuck you stress!_

I pinch the bridge of my nose, hoping to ease the pulsing behind my eyes. It doesn't help, of course. Because it wants to add to my already stressful day.

As I continue pacing the room, there's a knock at my door.

???: "Ms Carlin, your manager's on the phone for you."  
_When did the phone ring?  
_SPENCER: "Thank you Ro, I'll take it in here." I say with a sigh

I walk over to my bed to sit, and pick the phone up from it's receiver.

SPENCER: "Hey CJ. What's up?"  
CJ: "Hey Spencer. I was just calling to check up on the shoot and stuff. How's it all going?"  
SPENCER: "It's going fine. Got here safely, quite obviously, and just been getting everything done. Nothing's behind schedule as far as I'm concerned and we haven't had any bad days or anything as of now. Nothing that concerns me anyways. It's running pretty smoothly."  
CJ: "Good! You know that's what I love to hear." He compliments and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
SPENCER: "That I do."  
CJ: "Alright, well keep up the good work Carlin. I'll check back in a few days."  
SPENCER: "Ok, bye."  
He hangs up without another word.

Once I've returned the phone to it's cradle, I flop back onto my bed and take a deep breath as my eyes flutter closed.

_I can't believe I did that tonight! How on Earth could I have nodded my head?? Seriously? I mean really?! Nodding my head in agreement? Ugh. ._

_This is bullshit. _

As I lay there on my bed, I regain control of my breathing, and then do my best to relax. _Ok. . idea.. I need an idea. . how can I undo what I've done? I _need_ to undo what I've done. Think Spencer, think!_

Just then my cell phone rings and I sit up to grab it off of the night stand.

_Great, just who I'm trying to get rid of. Yet I still have no clue how to yet. I'll at least see what he wants. _

SPENCER: "Hello?" I say into the phone, a little too irritated for any normal greeting.  
BENNY: "Hey beautiful, what's up?" Not even having caught the irritated tone. _And he claims to "know" me.  
_SPENCER: "Nothing. . just sitting here, getting ready to head to bed."  
BENNY: "Oh, well then I caught you at the right time. I just wanted to call and say good night." He tells me, and I notice the wide smile in his voice.  
SPENCER: "Oh. . well good night." I answer monotonously.  
BENNY: "Night and sweet dreams." He says sweetly and I about gag.  
I hang up the phone before anything else can be said, and lay back onto my bed.

_I need to break this off before he thinks I really do want this. He already acts like I'm his girlfriend or something. _I shudder at the thought, and decide to take a hot bath to relax me before bed.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm relaxing in my huge Jacuzzi tub, courtesy of the hotel, and I'm resting my head against a soft towel as a play list of my favorite bands filters through the air. The smell of my body wash fills my senses as well, and I feel the tension in my back start to ease just a little bit.

I stay in for a while longer, before deciding it's time I head to bed. As I slip into some boy shorts and a sleep tank, my cell phone rings again. I walk to my night stand and look at the caller ID. It reads Ashley, and I smile a little to myself, before a frown replaces it. I feel so wrong for what happened tonight. I may not be with Ash, but I've been dating her for long enough to not be dating other people on the side as well. I sure as hell don't want to hurt her, and I sure as hell want to be dating _only_ her.

In my moment of thoughts, the ringing stops and I realize that I've missed her call. _I'll wait to see if she leaves a message and then I'll call her back_. I put my phone down and continue getting ready for bed. I check with Ro to make sure everything's ok, and to see if he needs anything. He assures me he's fine, and I tell him good night.

As I walk back into my room, I see my phone blinking on my bed. I pick it up and see it says I have a voicemail and a new text message. I connect to the voicemail first and Ashley's melodic, raspy voice immediately hits my ears causing me to smile instantaneously.

ASHLEY: "Hey Spence. Just wanted to call and see how your day went. I'm about to head out to the gym with Kyla, she's right about this gym being nice, I love going with her now!" She pauses to laugh, and I do as well, knowing how long Kyla had spent, bugging her to go. "Anywho, I'll be there for an hour or so before heading back to the studio. I don't know if you're sleeping already, or still at the studio yourself, but call me back if you can. I'll talk to you later beautiful. Bye."

I hang up the phone with the biggest smile on my face and butterflies swarming in my stomach. _Oh yea. . I have it bad. . and there's no other way I'd rather feel. Especially about her. _

I look at my phone, and click into my text inbox, to see who texted me. I smile again at the senders name, it reading Ashley.

ASHTXT: "I know I just called and left a message, but I forgot to tell you I miss you. =) So, I miss you beautiful!"

As my eyes skim over the text again, I feel my face grow increasingly hot for a few moments. When I feel my blush subside, I decide to just send her a quick text back, and then head to bed.

SPNCTXT: "Hey gorgeous. About to head to bed now, thought I'd send you a quick text back. I miss you too. Wish you were here for me to cuddle up too and sleep."

I put my phone on the charger, and climb into bed, laying my phone down next to me. I set an alarm on the night stand clock, before snuggling into the pillows. After a few minutes, my phone beeps, signaling a response, so I flip my phone open as a smile starts grazing my lips.

ASHTXT: "Wish I were there too. Sleep tight babe."

It's become impossible to remove this smile from my face now, as I place my phone on the night stand before curling myself into a comfortable position. Sleep takes me quickly, with a beautiful, brown-eyed girl as the center of my dreams.

--

When I wake up the next morning, I get ready for the day and then head out into the small kitchen outside of my room, in Roland's and my suite. I grab a bottle of water, as Ro walks in from the main room, handing me a glass of orange juice.

SPENCER: "Thanks Ro. You eat already?"  
ROLAND: "Yes ma'am, ready to go when you are."  
I down the small glass of orange juice, before setting the glass in the sink.  
SPENCER: "I'm ready." I say with a smile.  
He nods his head in response and then walks over to the door. We go through our morning procedure and then head down to the lobby. It's only around six am, so not many people are up and about, but keeping up with safety precautions is something neither me, nor Roland fool around with.

Once I'm securely in the limo, we head off to the studio for my next day of shooting.

--

Today was a long day. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not hard, but you get tired of standing sometimes, especially in the odd clothes they put you in on occasion. They took me out to a new location today, to one of the old churches in Milan to photograph some of the dresses. And tomorrow we're going back, because we'll be shooting a prop wedding, and adding a male model for their men's line.

Walking into my hotel room with Roland following behind me, I sit down on the couch and kick off my shoes.

ROLAND: "Would you like me to order dinner now Spencer?"  
SPENCER: "In a bit, I just want to relax right now. You know of any games on tonight Ro?"  
ROLAND: "I think the Denver Nuggets and the Dallas Mavericks played last night. The re-run should be airing tonight."  
SPENCER: "Good match-up. You know what channel?" He nods, and turns the TV onto the correct channel for me.  
SPENCER: "Thanks." I tell him with a smile. He nods his head and then walks into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, we're both peeled to the game, both of us rooting for the Denver Nuggets who are trailing by three points right now in the beginning of the second. Just as the game goes to a commercial, my cell phones rings. . and whaddaya know. . . it's Benny.

_Great, what a mood killer. _

I've tried not to think about it too much, but when I have, the best thing that I could come up with to break this thing off that I've started, is to be honest with him. I can't do any more or less, because that's just who I am. So I opt to answer the phone. I need to get this done as soon as possible.

SPENCER: "Hello."  
BENNY: "Hey Spence." He says cheerfully and I sigh.  
SPENCER: "Hey Ben." I say, exasperatedly, no less.  
BENNY: "What are you up too?"  
SPENCER: "Just watching a game with Ro."  
BENNY: "That's cool. I was actually wondering if you'd want to grab some dinner with me?"  
SPENCER: "Uhm. . actually, would you come over?" I tell him, not answering him, and not making it sound like dinner here at the hotel.  
BENNY: "Yea, sure. What time is good for you?"  
SPENCER: "How about in an hour, around eight?"  
BENNY: "Ok, sounds great. What room are you in?"  
SPENCER: "I'm on the fourteenth floor, room fourteen-twenty-seven."  
BENNY: "Ok, I'll be there soon." He says, that huge smile quite obviously on his face.  
SPENCER: "Ok, bye." I say and hang up before he can reply.

SPENCER: "Roland, Benny's stopping by."  
ROLAND: "Ok, Spencer, I'll listen for the door."

----

Ashley's POV

As I walk from my home studio, towards my bedroom to change, I check the time and decide to call Spencer, to see how her shoot went today. It rings a few times, before her voicemail picks up. _She must either be asleep already, or she's in the shower. Mmm. . Spencer in the shower. . hot, naked, water running down her. . . GAH! Mind out of the gutter Davies! _I hear the beep go off, and start talking.

ASHLEY: "Hey Spence. Just wanted to call and see how your day went. I'm about to head out to the gym with Kyla, she's right about this gym being nice, I love going with her now!" I stop and laugh, knowing how long Kyla spent bugging me to go with her, and now I love that I did. "Anywho, I'll be there for an hour or so before heading back to the studio. I don't know if you're sleeping already, or still at the studio yourself, but call me back if you can. I'll talk to you later beautiful. Bye."

As I hang up the phone, I realize that I forgot to tell her something important, so I decide to just text it to her instead.

ASHTXT: "I know I just called and left a message, but I forgot to tell you I miss you. =) So, I miss you beautiful!"

I smile at my own words, as I head into my bedroom and start changing for the gym, Kyla will be here any minute, and I'd rather not hear her bitch.

As I'm finishing up, and throwing a light, work-out zip-up over my tank, I hear my phone beep from my vanity and walk over to it, my stomach swimming with anticipation as a smile starts to tug at the corners of my lips.

SPNCTXT: "Hey gorgeous. About to head to bed now, thought I'd send you a quick text back. I miss you too, wish you were here for me to cuddle up too and sleep."

_Awe, she's so cute! Man I can't wait to give her, her surprise! _I smile to myself as I send a quick text back to her.

ASHTXT: "Wish I were there too. Sleep tight babe."

I close my phone, not expecting a response from the beautiful blonde again today. And then I make my way downstairs.

Just as I'm walking into the kitchen, I hear my front door beep, signaling someone coming in. It must be Ky.

KYLA: "Ready to go Ash?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, just grabbing some water, want one?"  
KYLA: "I got one in the car." She replies as she walks into my kitchen.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well then I'm all set." I say with a smile and we make our way out of my house.

An hour and a half later, I'm walking back into my house, after a nice work-out at the gym. My body is twinging in all the right places, and I know I got just the right amount of work in for today at the feel. As I head over to my kitchen, to grab another water bottle, I check the time. It's going on three o'clock. Which leaves me with just enough time to shower and pack up a small duffel bag of clothes, so I can catch my flight that leaves at nine tonight.

I had already talked to Kyla about taking me to the airport, and as I get there at seven-thirty, she steps up onto the curb where I'm standing. I already have my shades firmly in place, and the hood to my sweatshirt pulled up, so that I can stay as unrecognizable as possible.

KYLA: "Ok, you have everything you need?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I did a triple check at the house."  
KYLA: "Ok. Well then call me when you get there. No matter what time it is. What time will it be when you land?"  
ASHLEY: "It should be around eight pm there."  
KYLA: "Ok. Well be safe and I love you." She says with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Love you too Ky."  
We hug and then I pick my bag up off the sidewalk by my feet.

I keep my head down as I walk through the airport. Not wanting to draw attention to myself. It'd be all I need, especially when I don't have Theo with me, to attract a crowd of people who want autographs. He'd kill me if he knew I was going off without him. Even more angry, if he knew where and how far from him I was.

An hour later, I'm sitting on my plane, waiting for take off. I settle in and wait for the announcement that I can use my computer and other electronics.

After watching a DVD on my laptop, I fall asleep until morning. Shocking myself that I even managed to sleep a solid amount of hours on a plane. When I check my watch, it says that I have three hours till we land. It's approaching evening time at my destination, exactly how I wanted it.

--

After landing and getting my luggage, I head out towards the exit, where I know a car will be waiting for me. The driver finds me among the mass of bodies coming and going and leads me to the car.

DRIVER: "Where to Ms Davies?"  
ASHLEY: "Grand Visconti Palace please."  
DRIVER: "Yes ma'am."

Checking my watch, it reads eight-ten. The flight landed half an hour ahead of schedule, so it won't be as late as before, which is good. _Man I hope she's surprised though_. I think to myself with a smile.

----

Spencer's POV

I'm still sitting, watching the game, when there's a knock at the door. Checking my watch, I see that it's just a few minutes before eight. Meaning Benny must be here.

SPENCER: "Coming, one second!" I call out and straighten my shirt as I stand from the couch.  
I check the peep-hole, just to make sure it's Benny.  
SPENCER: "It's just Benny, Ro."  
ROLAND: "Ok Spence. Go ahead then."

When I open the door, Benny's standing there with a bouquet of daisy's in his hand and a nervous smile on his face. As he steps into the open doorway, he kisses my cheek and holds the flowers out to me.

BENNY: "I picked these up for you. Daisy's, your favorite." My face falls more, then I'm sure it already has at just his presence, not that he noticed either times. And I step back from his hand.  
SPENCER: "I'm allergic to daisy's Ben." I tell him, trying to get a safe distance from them before the sneezing starts. _And they're definitely _not_ my favorite.  
_BENNY: "Since when?" He asks confused.  
SPENCER: "Since always." I reply and cover my nose and mouth with my hand.  
BENNY: "Oh.." He seems disappointed at this and steps back outside the door, and begins looking left and right. I see him disappear for a minute, before returning with empty hands. "Where's your sink so I can wash my hands?" He asks me sincerely.  
I point him in the direction of the kitchen and he walks over to the sink.

When he's done, he approaches me again, and I lead him into the small dining room. Both of us taking a seat.

BENNY: "So where's the ape tonight?"  
ROLAND: "Watch yourself little man." Ro's deep voice responds from the door, a stern look in place on his face. I see Benny visibly swallow. "Just came to make sure everything was ok. And to tell you that I'll be in my room. My door will be open. Call for me, if you need anything Ms Carlin."  
SPENCER: "Thanks Ro. I will." He nods and then shoots a warning glance at Benny before walking away.

BENNY: "Is he always like that?" He asks, his attitude _now_ back in place.  
SPENCER: "Yea, to people he doesn't trust. Besides, it's his job to be like that."  
BENNY: "Right. Well anyways," he plasters a smile back onto his face, "how was your day today beautiful?"  
I feel my stomach churn when he calls me beautiful, and I can't help but instantly compare it to how I feel when Ashley says it.  
SPENCER: "It was fine. Same old same old when it comes to my job. But look Ben, we need to talk."  
BENNY: "We are talking Spence." He says with a light smile, reaching for my hand, but I pull my hands back, and place them in my lap. Under the table. This causes him to frown.  
SPENCER: "Last night, when I nodded at dinner. I didn't mean it. I was lost in my thoughts as you were talking. And lost in new feelings and old feelings, and I nodded my head when I shouldn't have."  
He's quiet for a moment, when suddenly he shakes his head.  
BENNY: "I don't believe that."  
SPENCER: "Well it's the truth. I don't want to be with you Benny."  
BENNY: "But yet, you nod your head and invite me over?" He asks, his voice raising an octave higher.  
SPENCER: "I invited you over so we could talk about it. I wasn't about to drag you on when it's nothing close to what I want. And I already told you why I nodded my head. I hadn't even realized I nodded until you got excited and were hugging me!" I tell him pleadingly.  
BENNY: "But you just said you were lost in old feelings. Which means that you still have feelings for me!" He says fighting me on this.  
SPENCER: "Yea, because I keep remembering the kind of guy I loved when we were in high school. And all of that kept blinding what I see you as now. Hence being lost in new feelings."  
BENNY: "What new feelings?" He asks, and I can see the hope in his face, that they're good feelings I'm going to speak of.  
SPENCER: "You've changed Ben. And not in any kind of good way. And I don't know why I kept giving you the benefit of the doubt. You've become mean, and judgmental and selfish. Not caring about other people's feelings, only your own. You fight to get what you want, but don't care about what that could cost the people around you, who it also effects. And that's not the Benny I knew and loved in high school. You could have gotten me fired with the crap you pulled the other day. And you didn't even care. You stood in my front yard in LA, with me standing right there, and said malicious things about me. And you expect me to want to be with you after all of that?"

He looks down, gathering his thoughts I'd assume, before looking back up. His eyes look more moist then before, and I take a deep breath. I don't want to lose my cool right now, and let his victim card work on me. Even if they are real tears. He deserves to know what he's done. And to feel the repayment of it all.

BENNY: "I don't know what to say." He says quietly. "I don't even have an excuse for more then half of it." He says and hangs his head down.  
SPENCER: "I'm sorry to be so blunt about it all Ben," _No I'm not. _"but there was no other way to get you to listen to me. I can't be with you, and I don't want to be with you. Besides that, I'm already seeing someone."  
BENNY: "I get it now, and why didn't you just tell me that before?" He asks looking into my eyes.  
SPENCER: "I had, you just refused to listen. And kept fighting, and being selfish."  
He just nods his head as a response and then brings his hands up and scrubs them over his face a few times, before dropping them back into his lap.

BENNY: "I don't want to lose you Spencer." He finally says after a few quiet moments go by. "I don't want you out of my life." He continues.  
SPENCER: "I think right now, it'd be for the best Ben. Eventually, we can be friends, but I think, right now, you need to just take some time away from me, and find yourself again. Plus you need time to get over this, and get over me."  
BENNY: "I don't want you out of my life though Spencer." He tells me again, looking intensely into my eyes.  
SPENCER: "I think it'd be for the best. You need to move on. You need to forget about this and find who you are again. I don't need drama or stress Ben. I need people in my life who are going to be there for me, and who are going to support me and the things I do in life. Not people who are going to tear me down and make my life more stressful. And when you can be that person, then we can be friends. Just friends."  
He hangs his head down and just sits there quietly.

I hear the hotel phone ring, and then hear Roland answer it a few moments later.

SPENCER: "Ben, you know I love you. And I will be here, whenever you need anything. But I'm not _in_ love with you, so this is for the best right now. If you truly want to be a part of my life, then you need to make some changes in yours, or this is the end. I'm sorry it has to be that way, but it's the way I need it to be."  
He nods his head, and then I hear a soft sniffle.  
BENNY: "Ok. Then I'll change. Because if I can't be with you, then I at least want to be your friend. I've missed you, and I've missed us as friends. But I'll respect your wishes, and take some time away for myself. I want to be good enough to be in your life Spence." He tells me honestly.  
SPENCER: "Ok. Sounds good."

There's another short pause, before Benny stands up.  
BENNY: "Ok, well I think I should go. I have some packing to do, and an early plane to catch."  
SPENCER: "Ok. Call me if you need anything at all. But just find yourself Benny. And when you do, everything else will heal as well." I tell him with a friendly smile.  
He gives me a small smile in return and I walk him to the door.

As he steps outside of my hotel room, he turns around and gives me a hug. I hesitate at first, but grant him this last unspoken request. We hug for a few brief moments, before he pulls back and gives me a lingering kiss on the cheek. Then he turns and walks away without another word, and without another glance back over his shoulder.

As he disappears out of my line of sight, another person catches my eye.

----

Ashley's POV

When I arrive at the hotel, I pay the driver and tip him. Then tell him I'll call him when his services are needed again. He agrees and then he's gone.

I walk into the hotel, once again being careful of my appearance to surrounding passerby's. I approach the front desk and I'm instantly greeted by the receptionist.

RECEPTIONIST: "Hi, may I help you?" She asks in a thick Italian accent, and an over-eager smile.  
ASHLEY: "I'm here to see Spencer Carlin." I tell her quietly.  
RECEPTIONIST: "I'm sorry, but any information regarding Ms Carlin is prohibited, unless we've been otherwise informed."  
Expecting this response, I then take my sunglasses off, and put my hood down. I run my fingers through my hair before looking back up at the receptionist.  
She immediately recognizes me. _Of course.  
_RECEPTIONIST: "Ash-Ashley Dav-v-vies. . . I m-mean, Ms Davies." She stammers.  
ASHLEY: "Yes, hi." I say with a smile. "How about now? I'm here to see Ms Carlin."  
RECEPTIONIST: "I can't, uhm, give you any informa-mation on her room. But I can put a c-call up to her room, and authorize you being sent up-p-p."  
ASHLEY: "Well it's really supposed to be a surprise, but I guess if you need too. Then that's fine." I tell her with another smile.  
RECEPTIONIST: "Ok, one moment." She says, and I see her take a slow deep breath.

She types on her computer for a minute or so, before picking up the phone and dialing what I'd assume to be Spencer's room number.  
RECEPTIONIST: "Hi, I'm calling to authorize a visitor to Ms Carlin's suite." She says quietly, seemingly scared as well.  
She pauses as whoever picked up, speaks.  
RECEPTIONIST: "A, Ms Ashley Davies."  
Another pause.  
RECEPTIONIST: "Ok, I'll send her up then. Thank you Roland. And since I got you and not Ms Carlin, this is apparently a surprise from Ms Davies, so please don't inform Ms Carlin of her upcoming arrival."  
Another short pause.  
RECEPTIONIST: "Ok, thank you Roland. Bye."  
She hangs up the phone and gives me a polite smile.

RECEPTIONIST: "Ms Carlin's body guard cleared you to go on up. Her room is fourteen-twenty-seven, on the fourteenth floor."  
ASHLEY: "Thank you ma'am. Have a great night." I tell her with an excited smile.  
RECEPTIONIST: "Thank you! You too." She tells me back just as nicely.

I head over to the elevators, and make my way up to the designated floor. Once I step off the elevator, I follow the arrows in the direction her room is. As the room numbers grow more near to her room, I see her. She's standing outside, in an embrace with some guy I don't recognize. His face is covered. Then he pulls back and kisses her cheek as I take a couple more steps and then stop a few feet from her door. I feel hurt and angry all at once. But I take a deep breath as I then take in Spencer's posture. It's rigid and uncomfortable, alerting me it's nothing of that nature. And as the guy stands to his full height again, I realize who it is. Benny. Her prick of an ex-boyfriend. _What the hell is he doing here?!_

I wait patiently as he turns and walks in my direction. He keeps his head bowed, seemingly upset. _GOOD! He deserves to be!_ So he doesn't even see me as he walks by.

When I look up again, my eyes lock on Spencer's and I see the shocked look on her face, and I can't help the smile that instantly covers mine. One immediately spreads across her own face as well, and before I can even move a step forward, I'm practically being knocked over as Spencer flings herself onto me.

ASHLEY: "Hey you." I whisper as I drop my bag and wrap her tightly in my arms.


	30. Reunited With Passion

**A/N- I promised you guys I was gonna get better at this posting thing. =) Plus you guys deserve posts on this particular story often, after I made you wait so much. But alas, here's a new post! =) This is just a _very_ fluffy chapter! =D Not much goin on but some good ole Spashley goodness. So enjoy it! **

**-----**

**FOF's for last chaptaahhh..**

**somthgIlike2do- I know, and I'm SO SO SORRY! It took me forever to get a good idea for this story so I could continue. But I am back, and this story _will_ be finished! I promise! =) And I know I know, you want on with the Spashley goodness.. this chapter is gonna be a teaser for you then xD. But it's good. =)**

**hugbuddy13- Hah yea.. she diiidd =) Isn't she a sweetheart? xD **

**mutt009- You should feel honored and you did indeed deserve it! It would have taken me even longer to post if you hadn't of helped me bridge that gap! So thank you thank you! =D We've already talked about most of your comment, but I do love Italy in general, I just haven't seen anything more then pictures. Most of the detail or mention of the city, is purely imagination and how I see it as, with the few glimpses of pictures I've seen as an underlay or whatever. But Italy in general does fascinate me. It's on the top of the list of places I want to visit and explore/learn more about. =) And as for dying.. you won't die whenever I say "The End" to this or other stories, cause I'll just end up starting a new one that you can grow addicted too xD rofl. -heart-**

**goshNyikes- Yes! As promised! =) Took me forever, but I am baacckk!! =) Well Spence has already kinda admitted to the liking of her dear Ashley, she just hasn't admitted to herself or anyone else how deep it runs. But in due time, her, and Ashley as well, will notice just how close they are becoming at a rapid pace. And is me posting this soon again considered being around more? Cause I _am_ trying REALLY hard to motivate myself to write in my free time for you guys. =)**

**ROCK MY HEART- Benny is gone for quite some time yes. No worries on him anymore =) I don't know what will happen.. (ok maybe I do.. kinda) But let's see eh? ;P**

**Coachkimm- I know I know! An update! =D I finally got one out! And now another! lol And yourself as well! I didn't drop a review I don't think, but I did read your newest chapter! Glad you posted as well! =)**

**alex- Thanks! And you're welcome o.0 haha.. **

-----

**Ok that is everyonneee =) And thanks to people who have added for faves or alerts! Hearts to you all! =D**

**On with the chapter! I'm sure you all will enjoy the wonderful Spashley fluuuffff =)**

**Oh and pleasepleaseplease read my second Author's Note. I really need your guys opinion on some thinggg! =)**

**-Mel**

* * *

"REUNITED WITH PASSION"

Ashley's POV

ASHLEY: "Hey you." I whisper as I drop my bag and wrap her tightly in my arms.  
SPENCER: "Hey." She breathes back quietly, and then I feel a few light kisses being placed along my jaw line. _God that feels so good.  
_She finally picks her head up from my neck, and looks into my eyes.  
SPENCER: "What are you doing here?" She asks as another gorgeous smile graces her features, lighting up her eyes.  
ASHLEY: "I missed you." I tell her quietly, my smile mirroring hers.  
She blushes slightly, before laying her forehead on my shoulder. I know she's probably trying to hide it, and as she picks her head back up, I see the last few traces of it leave her cheeks. _Still beautiful though.  
_She finally steps back from my arms, but slides her hand gently into mine. _Perfect fit.  
_SPENCER: "Well, come inside then." She says happily as she picks my bag up in her other hand and then leads me through the still open door.

As we make our way into the living room of her suite, her body guard comes from his room. Roland, I think the receptionist said his name is.  
ROLAND: "Ms. Davies." He says and nods his head politely.  
SPENCER: "You know her Ro?" Spencer asks tilting her head at him. "Other then her being famous of course." She says and chuckles at herself, making me smile.  
ROLAND: "Front desk called up while you were with dip shit. I approved her coming up." He says before moving to the sofa. "I was just coming back to finish watching the game out here, unless you're going to be in here Ms. Carlin."  
SPENCER: "No Roland, you're fine. We're gonna head to my room."  
ROLAND: "Ok ladies." He nods before turning the TV on.

We walk into Spencer's room, and she sets my bag down in a chair next to the door. Before I can say anything about the room though, Spencer's tugged me into her arms, and we're instantly face to face, our noses almost brushing the others.  
SPENCER: "I've missed you too Ash, so much." She says softly to me, and another blush tinges her gorgeous features. Only this one she doesn't hide.  
My hands find purchase on her rosy cheeks, and I sweep my thumbs across them as our stare becomes intense and the air around us seems to change.

Swirls of brown and blue are created as our eyes dance within each others, and Spencer pulls me unthinkably closer to herself. She's so close, that her feet are laced between my own, and from our knees up and our chest's down, there's not one inch of space left between us. Her breath is mingling with my own, and I know that if I don't close the gap between our lips in the next few seconds, I'll die not remembering what she tastes like.

Pushing up onto my tip-toes quickly, I close the last few inches of space between our lips and kiss her. I feel her smile instantly into the kiss, before her lips melt perfectly into mine, and we start a slow yet passionate rhythm together. There's nothing demanding or hungry about this kiss. It's affectionate and mind-blowing, and as my eyes flutter shut, a shower of fireworks go off behind my eyelids. Her lips suck my bottom one into her mouth, and as I gasp from the sensation, her tongue dips slowly into my mouth next. The kiss remains slow, as her tongue sweeps across mine sensually, inevitably earning her a groan from deep in my throat. Her hands squeeze my hips in response, and my hips jerk involuntarily into hers. Realizing the response she's getting from me, she squeezes them again and as my hips once again respond to her touch, she slips her thigh snuggly between mine. The sudden impact against my center, causes me to break our delicate kiss and moan as my head falls back and my eyes shut even more tightly. When I look back up at her, she has a mischievous smile on her face. I slide my hands up into her hair, and let the softness of her golden tresses flow between my fingers for a moment as I recollect myself.

ASHLEY: "That wasn't very nice." I tell her, my voice sounding thick.  
SPENCER: "What wasn't?" She asks, that mischievous smile back on her face, and now twinkling in her darkened blue eyes. "This?" She asks, now innocently, as she urges her thigh up slightly. It bumps deliciously into my center once more.  
Another soft moan escapes my mouth, and my fingers flex in her hair.  
ASHLEY: "Don't start what you don't intend to finish sweetheart." I say through a shallow intake of air.  
SPENCER: "Who says I don't?" She responds hotly into my ear, before she licks the shell of it lightly.  
I shudder in her arms before I crash her lips to mine in a fiery kiss.

This one is definitely needy and hungry, as I instantly nip at her bottom lip before my tongue slips into her mouth and starts fighting for dominance with her own. She relinquishes it to me quickly though, as my fingers flex more into her beautiful hair, holding her face down to mine. Her resolve starts crumbling quickly. I feel her hold on my hips instantly weaken, and I take this opportunity to run my hands down her arms and to her increasingly weak growing hold. As I interlock our fingers together, I slow the kiss down, and it grows from feverishly sexy, to once again slow and passionate.

We break apart for much needed air, and she lays her forehead against my own. I relax back onto the balls of my feet, and we stand there, completely content and both of us more aroused then we intended to be. Spencer leans her head down the few short inches and lays her lips delicately against my own once more. There isn't much movement with this kiss. It's just one of compassion. One that shows that where we are is absolutely ok. When she breaks from my lips once more, she takes a step back from me, and tugs me with her as our fingers are still interlocked.

She walks over to her large bed, and let's my hands go to climb up onto it. I kick off my shoes and follow suit after her. She's already laying back against a pillow, and just as I get comfortable next to her, she rolls over and snuggles her head into the crook of my neck. I instantly wrap her in my arms, and we both let out a slow breath, once again content with this moment. I bury my nose into the crown of her head for a moment and breathe in deeply, branding the wonderful smell of her hair into my senses forever, before kissing the top of her head. She wraps her free arm over my waist and one of her legs snake with my own as she cuddles in as close to me as possible. _No complaints here of course. _I feel her lips lay softly against the skin of my throat as a gentle kiss is placed there.

SPENCER: "Thank you for this wonderful surprise Ash. You have no idea how happy you've just made me." She murmurs quietly, just loud enough for me to hear.  
ASHLEY: "It was completely my pleasure beautiful. I missed you terribly, and going another night without you seemed like torture. Even if every night back at home wasn't consumed with us sleeping next to each other, I still missed knowing I had the choice of changing that." I tell her softly, hugging her a little tighter for a moment.  
SPENCER: "I know what you mean. But I'm so glad you're here now." I can hear the smile in her voice, and I know that she means it.  
A smile pulls at my own features, knowing I made the right choice in doing this.

We're quiet for a few minutes, before Spencer breaks it once again.  
SPENCER: "How long are you going to be here for?" She asks in a small voice, scared of my possibly negative answer.  
ASHLEY: "I'm here for as long as you want me to be. I have no pressing matters going on at home. I'm on break from tour, and I'm not needed for anything involving the label."  
I feel a bunch of kisses being placed against my neck after I've finished. They're not needy kisses, more just kisses of joy and excitement, before Spencer sits up some and hovers over me.  
SPENCER: "Do you mean that Ash?" She asks, her voice oozing excitement. A beautiful smile on her face to match it.  
ASHLEY: "Of course I do Spencer. I would never lie to you." I tell her sincerely and honestly. Her smile grows more if at all possible, before her lips lay against mine in a chaste kiss.

My right hand immediately laces into her hair again and pulls her lips back down to mine as she begins to pull away. We pick up where we left off minutes before, and a slow gentle rhythm begins once more. My bottom lip is once again taken captive into Spencer's mouth, and I feel her teeth grazing over it lightly, before she gives it another gentle suck. Then she releases it and goes back to kissing me gently. She pulls back some, but she doesn't go far as she begins peppering my chin, cheeks, forehead and jaw line in an array of gentle kisses. She connects our lips once more in a lingering kiss, before she lays her forehead against mine.

SPENCER: "I could spend forever kissing you." She whispers to me, her eyes closed as she controls her slightly heavy breathing.  
My hand not lost in her blonde locks, roams up her back now, rubbing softly and calmingly as her gorgeous blue orbs open and connect with my chocolate browns. She seems to be searching my eyes for something. What? I'm not sure. But she must find it, as her lips find mine in another short, sweet kiss before Spencer makes herself comfortable once more on top of me, her head tucked under my chin.

ASHLEY: "What time do you have to be up in the morning beautiful?" I ask as I run both of my hands through her hair. She lets out another content sigh.  
SPENCER: "I have to be there by seven a.m. I usually get up around six." She sounds tired as she says this.  
ASHLEY: "Well you sound tired, why don't you go to sleep?"  
SPENCER: "Mmm, I'm not tired though, you're just making me extremely relaxed." She says and then giggles a little.  
ASHLEY: "Oh I see. Well what do you want to do then?" My hands run down the length of her back and then back up, drawing unknown patterns on her back.  
SPENCER: "Well we could go to dinner. I haven't eaten yet, and I could only guess that you're hungry after your flight."  
My stomach seems to growl perfectly at this moment, and we both laugh.  
SPENCER: "I'll take that as a yes." She sits up, and hovers over me slightly. "Room service, or would you prefer to go out?" She asks looking into my eyes.  
ASHLEY: "Let's go out. I feel like doing some exploring. I've been here for shows, but I haven't gotten to see the city much."  
SPENCER: "Ok, well then let's go." She smiles brightly at me, and then kisses my forehead.  
I can't help the smile that sweeps my face as she sits up and pulls me with her.

SPENCER: "Do you need to freshen up or change?"  
ASHLEY: "Actually, yea. I think I'm gonna change. Being in the same thing for more then fourteen hours is kinda gross." I make a face and she giggles once more. _God her giggle is adorable, makes me want to kiss her again.  
_And I do just that, I pull her back into my arms and kiss her lips softly. I then give her a large smile, before walking into the bathroom with my bag in hand.

Spencer's POV

_God could she be anymore amazing?! She flew all the way to Milan, just so we wouldn't have to be apart anymore. God the things this girl makes me feel! She makes me feel so alive and so wanted. I've never felt this amazing before when I was with someone. And technically we're not even together. _

As the thought comes into mind, reminding me of this fact, a frown falls upon my face. _Why _aren't_ we together yet? I know we've been taking it slowly, but why hasn't one of us made it more?_

I push the thoughts away as I hear the door to the bathroom open, and Ash walks out in a fresh change of clothes, and a beautiful smile on her face.

SPENCER: "Feel better now?" I ask her softly.  
ASHLEY: "Much." She replies, before placing her bag back in it's original place. "Shall we then?" She gives me another gorgeous smile.  
SPENCER: "Yes." She holds her hand out, and I take it into mine, my own smile tugging at my lips.

As we head out into the living room, Ro looks up at us.  
ROLAND: "Ready for dinner Ms Carlin?" He asks, already standing and shutting the TV off.  
SPENCER: "Yes, and you don't have to call me Ms Carlin in front of Ashley. Please use our first names Ro."  
ROLAND: "Yes ma'am. Shall I call the limo?"  
SPENCER: "No, I think we're going to walk tonight. We wanna check out the city a bit. Plus there's a cute little restaurant just down the street, that I noticed earlier. I'd like to try it out."  
ROLAND: "Ok, well then lets head out ladies."  
He makes his way to the door, and I stop Ashley as Roland does the usual hall check before I step out with Ashley's hand still in mine. She gives me a confused look as we step into the elevator.  
SPENCER: "What?" I ask her with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "What was that about?" She asks curiously.  
SPENCER: "It's our routine. Before I step through any door, like into any new rooms, or out of a building, Ro does a sweep of the location, to spot anything odd, and if everything looks fine, then he gives the go-ahead."  
ASHLEY: "I see. And if it's not ok and something's odd, then what happens?" She asks as a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises.  
SPENCER: "He checks it out, and either has security remove the person, or he handles the situation himself. Either way though, the person is removed from the premises so that I can continue on my way."  
ASHLEY: "Oh I see. Gotcha." She gives my hand a light squeeze and then the elevator dings, signifying we've reached the lobby.

Ashley doesn't move this time, as Ro steps outside of the elevator and does a quick sweep of the area. He nods his head, signifying that we can step out into the lobby. We take a few steps, and then Ro falls into step behind us.

Once we're cleared to walk outside, I start leading the two of them in the direction that I had seen the quaint, little restaurant at. I look over at Ashley, and realize that she had pulled her shades over her eyes. I giggle a little bit, cause it's night time and she's wearing them, but I understand why. To try and cover up who she is just a little bit, and not draw attention to herself, or to us.

We make it to the restaurant quickly, and manage to not get stopped. We did get spotted by a few people however, who were trying to figure out if what they saw was really me and quite possibly Ashley Davies walking beside me. Luckily they were at a far enough distance though to not confirm their suspicions.

The hostess recognizes me quickly as we walk in, and throws a curious gaze at Ashley until she takes her glasses off. Then we both laugh, seeing the light bulb come on for her. She quickly, and bashfully as well, leads us to the back, to a quiet and less crowded area of the place to seat us. We give her our thanks and she hurries away, a blush forming on her cheeks. We laugh at her again as she departs, knowing she has either: A) a girl crush. Or 2) she has an actual crush on one or both of us, and somewhat meeting us just made her whole life.

We make ourselves comfortable, and Ro posts up against the wall near us, keeping his eyes peeled on our surroundings.

ASHLEY: "I'm not gonna lie Spence, if I wasn't here with you, I'd be totally intimidated by Roland." She says and chuckles.  
SPENCER: "Good to know his appearance works like it's supposed too." I give her a playful wink, causing her to chuckle more.  
We start looking over our menu's, as a peaceful quiet falls around us.

An hour later, we're heading back to the hotel, and Ashley is whispering something cute into my ear. Her fingers are laced perfectly with my own, and her other hand is holding loosely onto the same forearm of the hand she's holding. Just as we're rounding the last corner towards the hotel, we see a swarm of people near the entrance to our hotel. As we come into view, a bunch of them turn to see who's approaching, and suddenly there's an uproar of noise, and an array of flashes going on around us.

SPENCER: "Great, the razzi's. Just what we need after such a great night." I grumble.  
ASHLEY: "Tell me about it." She mutters back to me.

I feel Roland step closer to us, and instantly feel one of his hands on my shoulder, and see his other hand on Ashley's, creating a decent barricade around us as we walk. But as usual, the questions start to rain down around us, and the flashes continue. Everyone talking in heavy European accents.

???: "Spencer, Ashley! Are you two dating now?!"  
SPENCER: "No comment."  
???: "Can we get a kiss for the camera ladies?!"  
???: "Yea, just a quick one for the camera girls!"  
ASHLEY: "Seriously guys, give it a rest." I can hear the annoyance in her voice as she speaks.  
???: "Spencer you're here for a new line by Versace right?!"  
SPENCER: "Yes." I answer, not willing to give any details.

All the questions are continually being thrown out as we make our way through the crowd, and reach the door.

Even after we're safely inside of the building, the paparazzi's continue to snap pictures as we walk through the lobby, until we finally disappear around the corner.

Once we get back to the room, I sigh a deep breath of relief, and it seems Ro and Ash do the same.

SPENCER: "Ok, that was just too much. People are so dumb sometimes. They need a life."  
ASHLEY: "I couldn't agree more."  
SPENCER: "Ok, well I'm gonna grab a quick shower real fast, I need to get to sleep soon." I say as we make my way towards my room.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well I'll just watch TV with Roland then." She says as Ro settles onto the couch and flicks the TV back on.  
SPENCER: "Ok." I answer with a smile, and then kiss her cheek. "I'll be quick, I promise." I give her a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Take your time." She gives me her nose crinkling smile, heading towards the couch.  
ROLAND: "Not that I wouldn't enjoy your company Ms Davies, but you can feel free to use my restroom to shower and prepare for bed also if you'd like."  
ASHLEY: "Actually that's not a bad idea, I'd love a shower." She says now moving towards my room with me. "Thanks Roland." She says giving my security detail a smile.  
ROLAND: "Not a problem ma'am." He says with his usual head nod.

We walk into my room together and I move over towards one of the dressers in the room, pulling clothes out.

ASHLEY: "Nothing too sexy Carlin, I don't think I'd trust myself if I saw you in next to nothing." She gives me a sexy smirk, followed by a wink, and I feel my knees go weak instantly.  
My head is instantly filled with thoughts of Ashley ripping clothes off of my body and I feel a shiver run up my spine. I regain my composure and send a small smirk back her way.  
SPENCER: "Right back at you Davies. I do have work in the morning, and though I'd love to spend all night making you scream and moan my name, I don't think I want to push my own luck by putting my job on the line cause I get no sleep at all."  
I swear I see her body tremble slightly and I let a small triumphant smile tug at my lips.  
ASHLEY: "I'll keep that in mind."  
I walk by her as she says this, and stop to give her cheek another peck.  
SPENCER: "_Only_ that?" I breathe into her ear, and this time I feel her body shudder under my hand as it clutches her hip delicately. "That's too bad, cause I know I have a lot more then your request on my mind." With that I walk away from her, knowing I've left her gulping and shaking slightly with anticipation.  
I make sure to sway my hips just perfectly as well, knowing her eyes will be trained on me until the bathroom door closes behind me.

_God the things this girl does to me! _As I close the door behind me, I take a deep breath, trying to calm down my own raging hormones and I bite my lip hard to regain my composure. _I'm going to need a _very_ cold shower._

Thirty minutes later, we're both done and hormonally calmed down, now laying tangled together on the huge queen sized bed. My head is once again on her chest and her fingertips are running up and down my bare back, lulling me slowly to sleep.

SPENCER: "Thanks again for this surprise Ash, I'm so glad you're here." I whisper out in my sleep induced state.  
ASHLEY: "It was more then worth it to do this for you Spencer." She tells me quietly. "I'm just glad to finally have you in my arms again." She says even quieter, and then I feel her place a lingering kiss on the top of my head.  
I snuggle closer into her side, and snake my left leg between hers. The feeling of smooth skin upon smooth skin sending goose-bumps across my whole body.  
I sigh contently into her neck, and place a delicate kiss to her exposed collar bone.  
SPENCER: "Night Ash." I'm almost positive it's lower then whispered.  
After a second, Ash's arms snake around my back and hug me even more tightly to her.  
ASHLEY: "Night Spence, sleep sweetly beautiful."  
I hum in response, before I fall into a deep sleep, knowing I'll do just that being in her arms.

* * *

**A/N- Ok, I just want to know a few different things from you guys. I am a huge fan of Twilight, and I've recently gotten into a few fanfics, except they're extremely different, i.e.- they're femslash, Bella and Alice fics! =) I got really into them because of two stories, one written by breathe4her and the other bleed4her. I highly recommend going to both of their pages and reading both of their in-progress stories if you're into those sort of stories. But my primary question is who is into Twilight femslash stories cause I've recently been working on a story line for one, and I want to know who would be willing to read it once I start posting it. Posting for it won't start until I get more of the story set up, and then get a few chapters written. But I just wanted to get your guys opinion on it. So leave a review, or PM me if you'd prefer and lemme know! =) K thanks! See ya! **

**--Mel**


	31. Be My Forever Memory

**A/N- Hey guys! For those of you who read my other story, you know that I've had a pretty crazy holiday season. For those of you who don't know, my dad had surgery the day before Thanksgiving, and before that, I didn't have my computer for a month and a half. Which is why this post has taken so long. So you can see how it was a little hard. However, my dad's home and doing fairly well, and I have a computer again, so TADA!! A POST! =) Please enjoy it. =) -Mel**

**FOF's for last chaptahhh**

**spenceandash4ever- I know, it's been forever, they should be together already eh? I'm sure you'll like this chapter then. =) And I'm glad you wanna read the Bellice fic! =) I haven't worked on it much lately, but I do still have tons of ideas floating around in my noggin that I want to figure out. So stay tuned for updates on that as I give them. ;P**

**hugbuddy13- breathe4her is an amazing writer indeed, and so is her wife, bleed4her. I def suggest checking out both of their Bella/Alice stories if you haven't yet. =) And as for this story, I know that they really need to get on that, so check out this post, and tell me whatcha think. =)**

**goshNyikes- Thanks so much for the inspiring review. It made me smile. =) I def do my best to post as often as I can, but I'm actually not in school. I just work a lot lol. And I'm glad you find their interactions to be that way, because I always wonder if it's more passionate, or more slutty. lol So thanks. =)**

**somthgIlike2do- LMFAO! I love how you mess up his name. Makes me smile and or giggle every time. lol. And yes, they is together now! =) **

**mutt009- Oh hush! You will not keel over! Sheesh. . But thanks for the review darlin. =) And I DO want to visit Italy!! We should def try and plan something with the crew. Even though we're never all together any more, cause I NEVER go live anymore, cause my computer epic fails! HA. . And I'm glad you want to read my Bellice fic! =)**

**Life-Live-Love-Learn- OMG! I freaking love Ashley Green! I actually had a dream about her like two weeks ago... ha.. but anywho.. lemme not get into that.. haha.. But I'm glad you can find time every now and again to catch up with the story, I'm glad mine is one of the ones worth it for you. Def a huge compliment. =D And as for Spashley and the razzi's, it sucks, but they'll all be disappointed when the newspapers turn them down because they can't print the pictures due to their contract with Ashley. Ha. And yes, Benny is gone for now. I don't think he'll be much drama anymore, but he will probably make a few appearances here and there as a friend. =)**

**Coachkimm- It wasn't soon, but it's here. TADA! HA! Hope you enjoy it. =)**

**Thanks to everyone else who has added this story or me to their favorites and to their alerts, makes me happy that the story is popular even if you guys aren't reviewing. =)**

**ENJOY!**

**-Mel**

* * *

"BE MY FOREVER MEMORY"

Ashley's POV

I've been here with Spencer for a week now. We're having a lot of fun together and she's having a lot more fun with her modeling. From what she told me, she wasn't having much fun before, because she missed me a bunch. When she's doing her thing, I either watch or go explore. Twice this week I found these really beautiful places to take Spence, and we'd go when she was done working. She loved them both as I knew she would, and we'd spend hours there relaxing or exploring further.

Today though, I have something planned that I've been working on all week, little by little, on my down time. I have the most perfect idea worked out and by the end of the night, I hope to be the luckiest girl ever! I even have Roland and Spencer's driver in on the plot.

Right now I'm at this quaint little florist shop, buying out the entire stock of their white Bright Diamond lilies and their pink Avonlea lilies. The girl in the store thought I was crazy when I first told her that, but I assured her I was serious and she further believed me when I pulled out the couple grand's of cash that it would cost me to pay for them all. When I tell you I bought them all, I really did. All thirty dozen bouquets of them. But it's more then worth it.

FLORIST: "Ok, that's everything."

The young florist tells me as she places the last of the lilies into my borrowed limo. She still has a strange look on her face, but now she keeps eyeing me and then the limo. She seems to be trying to piece something together. She studies my face more closely and I roll my eyes behind my dark shades. Deciding it'd be nice of me to reveal my identity since she just lugged over four-hundred lilies to my limo from her store, I pull my shades off and pull my American Eagle hat, that I stole from Spence, off my head. Within seconds the florist has recognized me and her eyes are bulging from her head.

FLORIST: "Oh my gosh! Ashley Davies!" She exclaims in a breathless voice. Obviously star struck.  
ASHLEY: "Hi." I respond and hold my hand out. "And what's your name?" I ask with an amused smile.  
FLORIST: "Brittany. . My name is Brittany." She stammers.  
ASHLEY: "Nice to meet you Brittany. And thanks so much for all of your help. This should be exactly enough for my big plans tonight." I tell her with an unattainable smile.  
BRITTANY: "Awe. . are you doing something special for Spencer?" She asks, her Italian accent thick now that she's regained her voice.  
I give her a strange look now and she blushes brightly and bows her hear bashfully.  
BRITTANY: "Sorry if that sounds creepy, but I'm a huge fan of you both, so when it was reported that you guys are dating. . it became big news in the LGBT community. You two were like the two most wanted lesbians in the entertainment and fashion business. And when the two top icons started dating, every known lesbian lost a fantasy battle of it being them with one of you someday." She says all of this seriously, but with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Let me guess, there's already a fan site about the two of us. ." I state with a deep sigh.  
BRITTANY: "Yea there is. Completely fan based. I think the largest upset that people talk about though is how there aren't many pictures of the two of you together." She tells me.  
ASHLEY: "That's because I have a contract with every known tabloid in the US. They're not allowed to post or print any uncontested photos of me and Spencer anymore. And as well, we don't go out much. So not many fans get their own pictures." I inform her and it's like she finally understands as it all sinks in. "Do you use the website?" I ask her seriously.  
BRITTANY: "Yea, I check it everyday for updates on the most popular yet reclusive couple." She says with a chuckle, to which I smirk. "I guess now I understand why there's never any news about you guys either." She continues.  
ASHLEY: "It doesn't matter anyways. Cause Spencer and I are technically not official. But with the help of all these lilies I bought, that could finally change." I tell her happily, the smile on my face immovable.  
BRITTANY: "Awe! Finally planning on making it official tonight?!" She asks excitedly, I'm sure she's more then ecstatic that she's the first to hear the news.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, that's the plan. But could I ask that you keep it quiet for now, and I promise to make it up to you? Like no posting on the website, and maybe I'll set up an exclusive for you personally, with Spencer and I, before we leave Milan? And you can feel free to record it, or whatever you want, and post it on this fan site or something?" I ask her seriously, and I see her eyes light up instantly.  
BRITTANY: "If you promise to give me that exclusive, then I promise to keep things quiet until then."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, then you have yourself a deal." I reply with a smile, holding out my hand. She takes it hesitantly, but with a nervous smile on her face. Star struck again with the thought of shaking my hand.

When I retract my hand, I reach into my back pocket and pull out the wad of cash. I count out a bunch of bills quickly, fold them and hold them out to her.

ASHLEY: "Here's twenty-three-hundred." I say holding it out to her, and she slowly takes the money as the total amount I just said sinks in.  
BRITTANY: "But that's five-hundred more then your total price." She states confused.  
ASHLEY: "The extra is for helping me out, and agreeing to the deal. Consider it a tip for all the hard work." I tell her with a genuine smile.  
She just nods her head, seeming tongue-tied.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well I need to get going. Thanks again for you help, and Spencer and I will be by in a few days to do an interview with you, so get some questions together that you might want to ask, or questions that your friends have wanted answers too. Just no telling what it's for if you ask people for questions ok? We have to keep this as under wraps as possible until after!"  
BRITTANY: "I promise Ashley, my lips are sealed!" She says seriously.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, good. See ya later Britt." I say as I turn and walk back towards the town car that's parked behind the limo.

---

After the florist shop, I head towards the center of Milan, where more of the markets are. I already decided that I'm going to make Spencer stuffed shells with arrabbiata sauce, freshly baked bread sticks and a garden salad to go with it. Something easy, yet elegant enough for this occasion.

I had the limo driver take the lilies to the hotel for me, and told him to have the bell hops help him take them upstairs and that I'd pay them for their work later. He agreed to call me once everything was in the hotel room safe and sound, then he'd meet back up with me, so I could switch cars again.

I'm strolling around the market place right now, my make shift disguise back in place and looking much more like a tourist then intended. I find all of the shops that I need quickly, and pick up all of my ingredients within an hour. I'm on a bit of a time crunch, but the next few steps won't be as hard or as time consuming.

Just as I'm approaching the town car, I notice that the limo is now here, and both drivers are standing between the two cars, talking to fill up the time.

DRIVER1: "Ms. Davies, did you find everything you need for dinner this evening."  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I did. Did you take all the lilies to the hotel?" I ask him again with a smile.  
DRIVER1: "Yes ma'am."  
ASHLEY: "Awesome! Ok, we have a few hours left until Spencer is done with today's photo shoot, so we need to hurry. I need to go to the boutique we talked about earlier this morning, so that I can pick up the dresses I ordered for Spencer and myself, for tonight. Then we have to go to the candle store I told you about, so that I can pick up the vanilla scented candles that Spencer loves. Then to the hotel so I can start setting up the lilies and getting the prep work done on the food." I turn towards the gentleman that was driving me in the town car. " Thank you for your services this afternoon. I knew I'd need another car once all the lilies were in the limo. You saved me a bunch of time. Now I no longer need your services." I tell him with a smile.  
DRIVER2: "Yes ma'am. I understand. Have a great day, and good luck tonight." He tells me politely.  
I give him a big smile and shake his hand, then hand him some money. He tries to refuse, but I insist and he takes it before departing.

DRIVER1: "Ok Ms. Davies. Shall we then?" He asks, as he opens the door to the limo for me.  
ASHLEY: "Yes, let's get a move on." I say stepping into the limo, and watch as the guys get into their respective cars and start off to their different destinations.

---

After running in and picking up the dresses, and then picking up the five dozen candles, I head back to the hotel.

ASHLEY: "Ok, now remember, when you get back to the studio, you give this box," I say, handing him a box containing Spencer's dress, "to Roland. He'll know what it is, and he already knows his instructions. Then you wait as usual until Spencer is done with her photo shoot. Once she is dressed and ready to leave, you take the _very_ scenic route back to the hotel, buying me more time to finish getting everything set up."  
DRIVER1: "Yes ma'am. I understand."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, thank you. And don't worry about her complaining. Roland will take care of any qualms she has. Besides, once she sees the dress and her mind starts to spin ideas, she'll be filled with more anticipation and less stress." I say with a large smile.  
DRIVER1: "Yes ma'am." He replies, giving me a fond smile as well.  
ASHLEY: "Ok. You have the dress, and OH! Her shoes!" I say as I run into the master suite and grab them from the closet. "These are the shoes she needs to wear with the dress. So please don't forget these either!" I tell him with a smile.  
DRIVER1: "Of course not Ms. Davies. Anything else?" He asks politely.  
ASHLEY: "No, I think that's really everything this time. Just remember everything I've already told you, and then the rest is up to me, and your timing. But I'll keep Roland informed of how things are progressing here, so that you don't arrive too early or too late." I tell him frantically.  
DRIVER1: "Ok ma'am." He nods his consent.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I'll see you later Mekel." I say as he turns and walks out of the foyer, into the hallway.

ASHLEY: "Ok, time to get to work." I say out loud to myself and begin working on the lily and candle placement.

I place the lilies in various places of the room, blending the white and pink lilies around each other, so they're equally balanced. A lot of them end up in the dining room where we'll be eating, and in the bedroom, where we'll be having desert. One of my stops today, was to pick up some chocolate covered fruit. Cause I know it'll remind Spencer of our first date. So I'm going to have that tray set up in the room, next to the bed, with some champagne.

After setting up all of that, I start on the salad and bread sticks. Neither of them expected to take that long. I got a really simple recipe for the bread sticks, off of Google yesterday. And I prepped the dough late last night, after Spencer had fallen asleep, so that it'd have time to rise while I was out today.

I start chopping up all of the ingredients for the fresh salad, putting it all inside of a large bowl. Once it's finished, I start rolling out some bread sticks the way my recipe instructed that I should. Making sure that they're not too big, yet not too terribly small. I leave them to sit to the side on the pan, not wanting to put them into the oven just yet, so they won't get cold.

I'm so glad that this hotel suite came with a decent sized kitchen, that has a double stove. Italians and their love for cooking definitely came in handy tonight.

After that, I start prepping the cheese mix that goes inside of the shells and I make the pancetta and sauce mix on the stove, just getting everything prepared to start cooking the rest soon. I'm keeping a close eye on the time, knowing that everything has to be done by a certain time, so that it won't be cold by Spencer's suggested arrival. It all has to be done minutes before she's to walk through that door. I prepare the pan, that the shells have to bake in, with the sauce I just made, and leave the rest to simmer on the stove as instructed.

Having everything prepped, I realize the down time I have of about twenty minutes before the shells need to be boiled, so I decide to take my shower now. Getting that out of the way.

Rushing through it, so as not to use more time then necessary, I throw on some boy shorts, a bra and some sport shorts after I'm done. I leave my hair down, so it'll begin to dry for later. And then I send a thanks up to the lesbian god that I decided to get my legs waxed with Spencer two days ago, since she needed too for her job. It definitely saved me some time!

I get the shells boiling, and then set the timer for ten minutes. While they're boiling, I blow dry my hair in the bedroom, and stop every other minute to listen for the timer. The shells can't boil completely or they'll be too soft, so I have to be alert. Once my hair is blow dried, I set up my straightener so it'll get hot. I drain the shells after that, and let them cool for about ten minutes. Then I set both ovens to the temperature I need them for the shells and the breadsticks, as I go and begin straightening my hair. Once I have the back done, I rush back out to the kitchen, and begin with stuffing the shells. Being careful, as to not tear them, I lay the shells in the prepped pan I have sitting to the side. Once I have them done, I spoon the rest of the sauce over them and around them in the pan, and then put the garnishing cheese on top of it. Being pleased with the appetizing meal I've done for Spencer, I set the timer for fifteen minutes, and put the shells into the properly set oven. I realize I need to put the white wine I picked up today on the dining room table before I forget. And the champagne and fruit need to go into the bedroom soon as well.

While the shells cook for the first fifteen minutes, I continue on my hair. I get almost two-thirds through it, when the timer goes off. I head into the kitchen, and reset the timer for another fifteen minutes, now putting the bread sticks in the opposite oven. Heading back into the bathroom, I finish up my hair in a matter of minutes, and then head into the kitchen to check on the food, and grab the dishes for the dining table. Once I have the table set up with the base plates silverware and glasses, the timer is going off for me to remove the completed food.

I smile happily as I take the golden brown bread sticks from the oven and place them on the stove. The smile only grows more proud as I pull the shells from the oven in all their cheesy, bubbling goodness. And to top it off, it smells wonderful. After placing it onto the stove, I grab the garlic seasoning to sprinkle onto the bread while it's still hot. Then I head out into the bedroom to grab my phone. I press talk on Roland's number, and then begin walking around the suite, lighting all of the candles I had sitting about.

ROLAND: "Roland speaking." He answers in his body guard-ish way.  
ASHLEY: "It's Ash. Have her here in ten minutes. Me and everything else will be done by then."  
ROLAND: "Yes ma'am." He says and then disconnects the call.

I finish up with the candles quickly, doing the ones in the bedroom last, so that I could put the simple dress I'd bought for me on. Then I head to the bathroom, to put on some light make-up, and run my brush through my now straight hair, really quickly. Sliding on my flip-flop like heels, I look into the full length mirror and then proceed to take a deep calming breath as my nerves start to become a jumbled mess. The panic _now_ starts to set in, that she could quite possibly say no, and this would all have been for nothing. Taking another deep breath, I do my best to push those thoughts out of my head. Spencer and I adore each other immensely. There's no way she could say no to being my girlfriend.

As I continue calming down my spastic nerves, I hear the door open, followed by Spencer's bag being placed in the entry way. She has to turn the corner in order to see the transformation in the suite, so I quickly walk from the bedroom, so I'm standing in the living room when she does.

SPENCER: "Ashley!" She calls out unknowingly.  
I watch as she rounds the corner, as she's attempting to say my name again, until the sight catches her off guard and she just barely breathes my name out.  
ASHLEY: "Hey beautiful." I say softly to her, as she covers her face with her hands, and what I could only describe as utter surprise, utterly good surprise, comes over her face and her smile stretches widely.  
SPENCER: "Ash. ." She breathes again, as her eyes come to mine briefly, then around the room once more. "This. . this is absolutely amazing." She continues breathily.  
It's now, as she's coming closer to me, that I see the start of tears in her eyes.  
ASHLEY: "Baby, don't cry. Please?" I ask her softly. As she becomes within arms reach of me, I take her into my arms.  
SPENCER: "I can't help it." She says quietly, wiping at her eyes carefully, as to not disturb her make-up. "This is just so wonderful, and no one has ever done something this extravagant for me. Ever." She continues as she finishes her eyes and looks back up to me.  
I just give her, her favorite smile, and then kiss her lips softly.  
ASHLEY: "You deserve all of this and more." I tell her, as my smile grows into a loving smirk. "But this isn't all of it, so if you will, please follow me beautiful."  
SPENCER: "Ok." She says softly, biting her perfectly full bottom lip, and letting me guide her to the dining area.  
She exhales quickly again, as she takes in the set-up in the small dining room. Then she smiles and looks up to me once again.  
SPENCER: "Did you make us dinner Ash?" She asks me excitedly.  
ASHLEY: "Yes I did. I thought it was time to try and unleash my power of cooking on you. Hoping it'll give me a boost in your eyes." I tell her playfully.  
SPENCER: "I don't think there's any higher for you to go on my charts." She repeats cutely, and then kisses my lips softly.  
I just give her an unstoppable smile, letting it speak for everything I'm too tongue-tied to say at the moment.

Leading her to the table, I pull her chair out for her, and allow her to seat herself. Then I open the bottle of white wine, and pour each of us a glass. I take a sip of mine as she does from hers, then I set it down, and turn towards her.

ASHLEY: "Ok, I'll be right back with dinner." I tell her happily.  
I begin to walk away, then something occurs to me and I go back to her. Leaning over her, I place my fingers under her chin, and direct her beautiful blue gaze to me.  
ASHLEY: "You look stunning, by the way. I knew that dress would look beautiful on you." I tell her softly, before kissing her lips fully. I feel her lips smiling through the kiss, before she returns it. "Ok, now I'll be back." I tell her and press one more chaste kiss to her lips.

I head into the kitchen, and prepare two small salads with the vinaigrette dressing that I know Spencer and I both like, and then I prepare two plates of the steaming shells with some sauce. Placing all of the plates on a tray after, I carry them out to the table. I set Spencer's down in front of her first, before setting my own down.

SPENCER: "Wow Ash, this looks so delicious." She says observing the salad and the shells.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you. I can't wait to try it myself."  
I begin to sit down when I remember the bread sticks.  
ASHLEY: "Oh wait, I forgot something." I get up quickly and head into the kitchen.  
Grabbing the bread sticks that I had already placed in a basket with a dinner towel, I walk back out to where Spencer is waiting patiently for me still.  
ASHLEY: "Bread sticks." I tell her with a smile.  
She returns my smile, and waits as I sit down.  
SPENCER: "Have everything now?" She asks with a playful smile.  
ASHLEY: "Yes. Now please, eat, I want to know if you like it." I tell her with a smile.  
SPENCER: "Ok." She says with growing excitement on her face.

She picks up her fork and takes a tentative bite of her stuffed shells. Blowing some of the steam away first, she places the fork in her mouth, and then once it's removed, slowly begins chewing. Her face scrunches into her dreamy face, with her eyes closed as a delighted moan comes from her. I smile happily and mentally pat myself on the back.

ASHLEY: "Good?" I ask, for vocal reassurance.  
SPENCER: "So good." She answers before taking her next bite.  
I just smile again at her, before trying the meal myself. She was right, as the food was amazing.

We ate quietly, for the most part. I asked her a little bit about work, but other then that, we ate the good food, and drank the whine in a relaxing silence.

Once we were done, Spencer sits back in her chair comfortably.  
SPENCER: "That was really great gorgeous, thank you." She says looking at me, and I smile in response. "What was the occasion to do all of this?" She asks bashfully, biting her lip, which she does usually when she's nervous or containing excitement.  
ASHLEY: "Because I wanted to make this night special for you in more ways then one."  
She tilts her head to the side in that adorable way she does, and I feel my heart flutter just looking at her.  
ASHLEY: "C'mon." I say to her as I stand and offer her my hand.  
She smiles up at me cutely, before taking the offered hand and standing.

I lead her out of the dining room, and towards the closed bedroom door, before I stop.  
ASHLEY: "I'm debating whether to make you close your eyes or not, but the room's not much different from the living room." I tell her lightly, with a small giggle at the end. Yes, I just admitted to giggling.  
SPENCER: "Whichever way you want to do it baby girl." She tells me softly.  
ASHLEY: "You can keep your eyes open." I say a moment later, giving her a smile.  
She returns it, and I open the door slowly.

I had turned the light off when I walked out earlier, so all she sees is the two dozen candles lit around the room, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow and making the walls dance with the shadows of the flowers. I put groups of candles on each bedside table, so that the bed would have extra light. As her eyes scan the room, her eyes again, begin to water.

SPENCER: "This is perfect Ash. And if you're trying to seduce me, it's working." She adds on at the end softly.  
ASHLEY: "I'm not trying to seduce you." I tell her softly, with a thick chuckle.  
As soon as the words left her lips, my stomach twisted into knots at even the mere possibility of it. But I know that I don't want tonight to be about that. If it happens, then I want to happen naturally, and without planning. And tonight, I just want her to remember that she became mine.  
She just smiles at me, and I lead her into the room and over to the bed.  
ASHLEY: "We have dessert in here." I whisper, as I show her the chocolate covered strawberries and cherries, and the champagne.  
SPENCER: "Just like our first date." She breathes happily.  
ASHLEY: "Just like our first date." I confirm softly.

She climbs up onto the bed, and I follow suit, sitting close enough to reach the dessert.  
SPENCER: "I'm too full for dessert just yet. Just lay here with me, please?" She asks softly.  
ASHLEY: "Of course." I tell her with a small smile.

She opens her arms and I fall into them gently. If there's one thing that I love about being with Spencer, it's that it's not always me holding her, or her always holding me. We go with what we're feeling, and tonight, she wants to hold me. And willingly, I let her.

As I snuggle into her side, falling almost instantly into that perfect place, I sigh contently as we relax.

SPENCER: "Thank you so much for all of this tonight." She says a few minutes later, as her left hand runs up and down my back soothingly.  
ASHLEY: "No thanks necessary, I thoroughly enjoyed doing this for you." I tell her with a pleasant smile on my face.  
SPENCER: "Well, still, thank you. I was serious when I said no one had ever done this for me before, and it touched my heart in the greatest way when I turned that corner and saw you standing in the midst of the glowing living room." She says gently, and then kisses the crown of my head.  
ASHLEY: "Well I'm glad I got to be the one to create such a memorable memory for you. It was just something I really wanted to do for you." I tell her softly and pause, biting my lip. "Also. ." I say and pause again, breathing deeply to control my nerves.  
SPENCER: "What is it Ash?" She asks softly, and I can hear the nervousness in her voice now from my single, uttered word.  
ASHLEY: "I _wanted_ this whole night to memorable for you." I tell her with a shaky voice as I sit up on my right elbow, now hovering over her slightly. I take a deep, nervous breath and close my eyes for a moment, before opening them to look longingly into Spencer's. "Spencer Carlin, will you please be my girlfriend, officially?" I ask her and bite my lip bashfully.

Her eyes had been searching mine before my question, and now they're filling with tears once more, and she's biting her lip roughly. I bite into my own lip just a little harder, as anticipation of her answer starts to eat at me. I know the question probably caught her off guard, so it's gonna take her a second to fully comprehend what I just asked. After a few achingly long moments, she smiles brightly at me, as happy tears run down her cheeks and into her hair splayed out on the pillow.

SPENCER: "Yes." She breathes happily. "Oh god, yes!" She says with excitement.

I just smile down at her, before I lean down and kiss her lips urgently. My heart is beating rapidly in my chest, and my whole body has broken out in goose-bumps from all of the excitement, plus feeling Spencer's lips on my own.

SPENCER: "Yes, yes, yes, yes." She repeats as she peppers kisses along my face and jaw.  
I just smile again, and then reconnect our lips.

We spend the rest of our evening, cuddled up in bed, kissing happily, and enjoying dessert.

---

A few hours later, we're finally changed and ready for bed. We're currently laying together, facing one another as we talk quietly.

SPENCER: "What made you decide to do this?" She asks with a happy smile.  
ASHLEY: "I couldn't take that little nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that you weren't completely mine yet. I know we've been taking things slow, and I really like that about us, but I couldn't wait any longer for you to be my official girlfriend." I tell her with a goofy grin on my face.  
She returns the smile.  
SPENCER: "I know what you mean, it's been on my mind for a couple of days now. I was wondering what was going on in that whole department, but I'm usually so bad with stuff like that and bringing up the subject. So I just stayed quiet about it." She says biting her lip.  
ASHLEY: "Is that why you've seemed off a little this week baby?" I ask with loving concern in my voice.  
She just nods her head against the pillow. I give her a small smile and snuggle just a bit closer to her, wrapping my arm around her waist, and intertwining our legs together.  
ASHLEY: "Well now there's nothing more to worry about. I'm yours and now you're mine." I tell her softly and then kiss her lips gently.  
When I pull back we're both smiling, and I see Spencer's eyes starting to droop just a little.  
ASHLEY: "Go to sleep baby, I know you've had a long day. Even if it was exciting." I tell her smiling.  
She just nods her head and snuggles more into my body, tucking her head under my chin and burrowing into me as much as she can. My right arm supporting her head, and my left wrapped securely around her.  
ASHLEY: "Sweet dreams my beautiful angel." I tell her softly before laying a kiss to the top of her head.  
Then I drift off to sleep with her in my arms.

* * *

**A/N2- Ok, as some of you know, I last told you that I had a Bella/Alice story in the works, and I do. But the ideas for it are foggy still, and I'm trying to figure out alot of details on it, so I can begin writing up some chapters. But I also wanted to let you know that I have some ideas for a DEBS fic, and I have a couple chapters written for that. I want to get more work done on it, before I start posting, but I just wanted to see who'd be willing to check that out as well. The story will continue from the end of the movie, showing their new lives together. So lemme know whatcha think guys. =)**


	32. Offers, Cold Showers, & Interviews

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. Had a million things going on. I also had this entire Author's Note and almost my entire FOF's part done, when the stupid cursor got clicked outside of the edit box, and when I hit the back space button, it went back a web page, so I lost EVERYTHING! -.- So now, in my anger, I refuse to do it ALLLL over again, cause it was alot of writing. So for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH! They all meant something to me, and if there was one thing that alot of you commented on, it was how much you liked the emotions and the realism in the last chapter. So in response to that, I just want to say that I love writing like that. I love being very descriptive and detailed, whether in settings, situations or in emotions. Because I think it brings the story more to life, and makes it seem more real and more relatable. So I'm glad that you are all enjoying that. =) **

**Now, please enjoy this new chapter. It's just a filler chapter. There isn't much going on in it at all. Some Spashley goodness here and there, but a lot of it is just stupid unimportant stuff. I have a lot planned though for upcoming chapters concerning Ashley's career and then some Spashley conflicts/drama finally! Muahahaha!! Come on, it's not always rainbows and sunshine! ;) No worries though, it won't be TOO extreme! =) R&R please! **

**-Mel**

**ps- For those of you who don't read my other story, I have posted teasers at the end of this chapter, for my two new stories. Please check em out and give me some feedback if you want. Any comments or opinions are greatly appreciated, and all are taken into consideration. =)**

* * *

"OFFERS, COLD SHOWERS, AND INTERVIEWS"

Ashley's POV

I'm woken up the next morning to my cell phone ringing loudly in the room somewhere. Groaning, I gently release Spencer and move slowly so that my movements don't disrupt her. When my feet are finally swung over the edge of the bed, I take a second to listen for where I left my cell phone the previous day. After a few seconds, I hear it coming from the dresser sitting next to the bathroom door.

Standing up, I walk slowly over to it, before picking it up and examining the caller ID. I don't recognize the number staring back at me, but I do briefly remember the name attached to it. Martin Johnson.

ASHLEY: "Hello?" I call sleepily into the receiver.  
MARTIN: "Hey Ashley. I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asks sweetly.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, but it's cool. Just the time difference." I answer back casually, as I walk from the room to start a pot of coffee, knowing Spencer will be up soon.  
MARTIN: "Oh, you're not in LA right now?" He asks confused.  
ASHLEY: "Nope. I'm in Milan right now, on vacation, kind of." I explain.  
MARTIN: "Oh I see. Well hmm. ." He must be thinking to himself or something.  
As I keep listening to his voice though, his name registers in my mind. Martin from Boys Like Girls!  
ASHLEY: "But what's up Mart? Something I can do for you?" I ask nicely, as I sit down on a bar stool and wait for the coffee.  
MARTIN: "Well I was calling because the boys and I have a new song in the works and we need a female vocalist for it. And we thought your harmonies would work out perfectly with ours. You by any chance interested?"  
ASHLEY: "Well like I said, I'm not in LA right now. Uhm. . how about you email me the lyrics, and let me check out the song. Send any music you have written for it, with it as well. I'm set to be back in LA at the beginning of next week. So I can let you know by then?" I suggest to him.  
MARTIN: "Ok, sounds great. You're the person we want for this Ash, so until you give us a definite answer, just know it won't be given away before you have a chance to decide."  
ASHLEY: "Well that's sweet." I tell him with a smile. "Alright, well just email it all to me as soon as you can, and I'll take a look when I get a free minute today."  
MARTIN: "Bryan's working on it now. So just call me back whenever you've decided." He tells me, and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
ASHLEY: "Alright, will do. Bye Martin." I tell him before disconnecting the call.

SPENCER: "Who was that?" She asks as she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, and placing a kiss on my bare shoulder.  
ASHLEY: "Martin Johnson from Boys Like Girls." I tell her absent-mindedly.  
SPENCER: "Really?! What'd he want?" She asks excitedly.  
ASHLEY: "Wants me to be the female vocalist for a duet they're working on." I tell her as I turn on the bar stool, in her arms.  
SPENCER: "That's great, did you say yes?" She asks as she stands comfortably between my legs, her hands roaming the bare skin of my upper thighs.  
ASHLEY: "Nah, I told him to send me the lyrics and any music they have written, in an email. And when I get back to the states, I'll give them an answer."  
SPENCER: "Oh, ok." She replies as she leans in and kisses my neck. "Have I ever told you how hot you look when you wake up in the morning?" She husks against my neck.  
ASHLEY: "Possibly once or twice, but I don't think you've ever told me like this." I whimper back to her, my hands now gripping her hips.  
SPENCER: "Well you do. Walking around in your boy shorts and sports bra. Your hair a disheveled mess. Mmm." She moans against my neck, causing me to pull her closer.  
ASHLEY: "God Spence. . You drive me crazy." My voice is thick with want. Taking her face in my hands gently, I pull her's to mine and infuse our lips hungrily.

I kiss her deeply, my tongue stroking against hers in an erotic dance. Sending sparks of electricity throughout my body, and they all end together between my legs. I feel her fingertips dancing up my sides, and swooping back down again in soft circles. My whole body erupting into goosebumps all over. Then she flattens her palms against my hips, and begins to run her warms hands around to my backside, massaging my lower back with her hands, causing me to arch into her slightly. Our kiss continues as her hands work up and down my back. She then runs them all the way down to my boy-short covered ass and swiftly pulls me into her. My now aching center collides with her toned abdomen and I let go of her mouth in a deep moan, throwing my head back. She takes this opportunity to rain open-mouthed kisses down my throat, to my bare chest. Licking and biting around my collar bones, where I hiss and moan in pleasure once more. I bury my hands in her hair, and surrender all power to her as her mouth creates the most intense pleasure I've ever felt from just sultry kisses on my skin. Her hands are still on my ass, and I feel her give a gentle squeeze before her nails drag slowly to my hips, causing me to press myself further into her in pleasure. She moans against my throat, shooting vibrations throughout my entire body, ending between my legs once again. I can feel my desire starting to soak through my underwear, and I'm sure it's starting to lightly coat Spencer's taut abdomen as well.

Her own moans are starting to escalate as my hips move more of their own accord, and my desire is spread more over her bare stomach. She's biting and licking down towards the valley of my breasts, before she's stopped by the start of my sports bra. Groaning, she stops and looks up at me, as I lean forward and catch her questioning gaze. Trying to determine if she should do what she wants. Her eyes are an intense, hazy blue, dark like that of a midnight sky. I take her face into my hands again, and bring it back level with mine. My thumbs run along her cheek bones smoothly, and our eyes search each others. Both of our breaths are mingled together, and slowly, both of ours calm down to a normal pace. However my heart is still beating wildly. I know what I want for us to be doing right now, but Spencer has to get ready to go to the studio.

Sensing what I'm thinking, she closes her eyes and lays her forehead against mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and she does the same to me. We let our bodies gain control of themselves, before she stands back up, and creates some distance between my lower body and her stomach. She looks into my eyes and bites her bottom lip. I easily recognize the look she's giving me as her apologetic one.

ASHLEY: "Don't be sorry. I want it Spence, I do, but I don't want you to jeopardize work." I tell her as I run a thumb over her bottom lip, so she'll release it from her teeth's grasp.  
SPENCER: "I know, but I shouldn't have started it." She takes a deep breath and I see a blush creep into her face. "But you really do look so sexy in the morning, and I couldn't resist temptation again." She says shyly, and bows her head to hide the intense blush that was forming as she spoke.  
ASHLEY: "Believe me when I tell you that I'm not complaining, if it weren't for you needing to be at the studio, then this discussion wouldn't even be in progress right now." I tell her with a sexy smirk. She just smiles in return and kisses me briefly again.  
SPENCER: "Well still, I'm sorry for pretty much blue balling you." She says and chuckles at the term.  
ASHLEY: "Yea. ." I agree and shift slightly from my still aching button. "Well I'll be ok. . after a long cold shower." I tell her and she chuckles. "And do not laugh, or there will be immense pay back." I warn her with a serious look. She knows I'm not mad, but she knows how serious my threat is, so she stifles her giggles quickly. "That's what I thought." I say as I pull her into me again and kiss her once more.

There's a moment of silence between us as we sit quietly, wrapped up in each other's arms and tender gazes.  
ASHLEY: "To be completely honest though beautiful," I start, as I bring my hand up to stroke her cheek gently. "I'm glad we had to stop. Cause as bad as I want you, I also want our first time to be as perfect as possible, and as romantic as possible." I tell her softly.  
I see her bite her lip as she fights a smile.  
SPENCER: "God, how'd I get so lucky?" She whispers before kissing my lips gently.  
ASHLEY: "I wonder the same thing every day." I whisper back moments later, before she lays her forehead against mine, a content look on her face.

We both hear movement coming from Ro's room, and we know Spencer's security detail is about to join us. Kissing her one more time, I stand up and walk around the breakfast bar and into the kitchen.

ASHLEY: "Why don't you go get ready for a shower, and I'll be there in a minute with your coffee." I tell her with a soft smile.  
SPENCER: "Ok." She agrees with a nod and practically skips from the room.  
I just smirk to myself, before preparing both of our coffees.

---

The day passes rather quickly at the studio today. They didn't need Spence for the full day because the photographer was upset that the set or something hadn't been changed before he'd arrived this morning, so he ranted the whole afternoon at the techs and his assistant, until finally just letting Spence leave early, with apologies of a "wasted day at the expense of dumb asses".

We're in the limo now, heading towards the hotel.

ASHLEY: "Did you want to do anything specific today beautiful?" I ask her after she randomly kisses my cheek.  
SPENCER: "No. I was contemplating if we should though since we have extra day time left." She looks up at me from my shoulder.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well I kind of owe someone a favor, and I thought we could go fulfill it now, and having the extra time makes it easier to get done today." I tell her sheepishly, seeing as she's included in this favor without her knowledge of the situation.  
SPENCER: "What kind of favor?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.  
ASHLEY: "Well yesterday when I was shopping for all the things I needed for your surprise, I got to talking to the girl at the florist shop. After she did all of the work for me with the flowers, I revealed my identity to her, and she kind of freaked, and I let her in on my plans for you, cause she asked if all the flowers had to do with you. We got to talking, and she mentioned this website that was constructed about you and I already." I tell her and she laughs. "Yea, so I made a deal with her, that if she'd keep it under wraps for now about us becoming official last night, then I'd bring you by, and we'd do a special exclusive with her that she could post on the website. Are you up for it?" I ask taking a deep breath and biting my lip.  
SPENCER: "Yea." She says with a head nod and a smile. "It sounds like fun. I know we've been trying to stay under the radar, but if we're popular enough that fans have made a website, then we should help keep them posted on us, since we're out of the tabloids."  
ASHLEY: "Awesome, I'll tell the driver to take us there instead." I tell her with a smile.

Picking up the limo phone to ring our driver, I await his answer.  
DRIVER: "Yes?" He asks politely.  
ASHLEY: "Mekel, could you please take us to the florist shop from yesterday. Spence and I have arrangements to meet with the owner this afternoon."  
DRIVER: "Yes ma'am." He replies before hanging up his phone.

SPENCER: "You made these plans with her already?" She asks with a kinked eye brow.  
ASHLEY: "No, I didn't give her a definite time or date, just told her within a few days. I was just being general."  
SPENCER: "Oh ok." She cuddles back into my side for the rest of the drive.

Once we get to the florist shop, I have Roland go in and ask for Brittany, to make sure that she's here working today and not someone else. He affirms that she is in the shop and alone as well, so we don't have to worry about anyone else being a nuisance.

Walking in, Brittany looks up to greet us, but stops instead and smiles brightly, seeming to hold her excitement in to jump up and down enthusiastically.

ASHLEY: "Hey Brittany, how are you?" I ask as we walk to the small counter.  
BRITTANY: "I'm good, how are you?" She asks nicely, her smile never wavering.  
ASHLEY: "I'm fantastic, thank you. Brittany, this is my girlfriend Spencer Carlin. Yes all those lilies worked last night." I say giving Spencer a wink.  
Brittany just beams proudly, glad she played a small, even if insignificant, role in my quest to make Spencer officially mine.  
BRITTANY: "I'm glad to hear that. Nice to meet you Spencer." She replies.  
SPENCER: "Like wise Brittany." Spencer smiles politely back.  
ASHLEY: "Well me and Spence had some extra time this afternoon, and thought we'd drop by for that exclusive I told you I'd give you. Did you prepare anything for it yet?"  
BRITTANY: "Yes, actually, I wrote down a few questions that came to me yesterday after you left." She beams once again.  
ASHLEY: "Awesome, and how did you want to do the interview?" I ask as I glance around the quaint florist shop.  
BRITTANY: "Well if you don't mind it, I was going to video record it, just so people will believe everything, and then I'll post it on the website. Is that ok with you guys?" She asks, now nervous.  
ASHLEY: "It is with me, how about you Spence?" I ask, wrapping an arm around her gently.  
SPENCER: "Yea, that's fine. Just don't laugh at my stammering." She laughs lightly.  
ASHLEY: "Spencer here is kinda camera shy." I tell Brittany and then kiss Spencer's temple.  
BRITTANY: "Aww, well if you don't want to do it on camera, I could take pictures instead, and post em with the interview typed up instead.  
SPENCER: "No it's ok. I can handle it. We're not in front of a bunch of people as we're recording, so I should be more calm doing it." She gives Brittany a reassuring smile.  
BRITTANY: "Ok, but only if you're sure." She presses sweetly.  
SPENCER: "I'm positive." Spencer returns.  
BRITTANY: "Ok, great! Well I have the camera in the back, I brought it all in today, since I was unsure of when you guys would come in. Just let me grab it, and lock up so customers don't interrupt. Then we'll set up in here." She says, her excited smile returning to her face.  
ASHLEY: "Sounds great." I give her a smile, and she walks off towards the back.

SPENCER: "Let's bring Roland inside, cause if we don't, he'll get mad that we didn't once she locks the door."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, go ahead and get him." I tell her and she leaves my side.  
She opens the front door, and I hear her light voice as she asks Roland to come in. Then they walk back in together just as Brittany returns from the back.  
SPENCER: "Brittany, this is my body guard Roland. He's going to be in here with us during the interview. Since you have to lock the door, it's mandatory that he be in here since I'm in Milan on business." I tell her politely.  
BRITTANY: "That's fine. Hi Roland." She replies and he gives his usual head nod.

A few minutes later, Brittany has the camera set up, and has brought out two chairs for me and Spencer to sit in.  
ASHLEY: "Brittany, do you mind if I glance at the questions really quick, so I can make sure it's nothing too extreme for our first debut?" I ask her with a chuckle, and she grins.  
BRITTANY: "Yea, but I promise they're nothing too bad, just stuff about you guys and how you met." She tells me as she hands me a clip board with a piece of paper clipped onto it.  
I read over the questions, and Spencer looks on as well. Both of us nod our approval, before returning the list back to Brittany.  
SPENCER: "Wait a second, Brittany, do you have a spare sheet of paper and a pen?" She asks suddenly.  
BRITTANY: "Yea." She simply states before taking a sheet of paper from the clip-board and grabbing a pen from her pocket. "Here ya go." She says, holding them out to her.

Spencer takes them and begins to write on the paper and I look on in confusion, wondering what she's doing, until she's written enough for me to figure it out. She's writing up a simple document, stating that if she records us, Brittany has to use the footage as it is recorded, and not change or altar anything. Once she's done, she draws four straight lines, and under each writes our names, and next to the fourth line, writes Roland's name and the word witness.

SPENCER: "Roland, come here please?" She asks and he approaches us. She hands him the paper and he reads it over.  
ROLAND: "Very wise Ms Carlin." He nods and returns the paper to her hands.  
SPENCER: "Brittany, I need you to sign this for me, before we continue any further." She tells Brittany who is waiting patiently, a curious look on her face.  
BRITTANY: "What is it?" She asks as she takes the piece of paper being offered to her.  
ASHLEY: "It's a simple document, stating that you have to use the video in it's original form. And we need you to sign it, as we will also, and Roland will sign as the witness to this. And if we see the video has been altered once it's posted, then we have the right to sue you." I explain simply, and she nods slowly.  
BRITTANY: "Oh I see. Ok." She agrees and holds her hand out for the pen she originally gave to Spencer.  
She signs her name, and then Spencer and I follow. Then Roland signs as the witness.  
SPENCER: "Ok, now we're all set to continue." She smiles.

BRITTANY: "Ok, you guys look great right there." She says moments later as she looks through her camera lens  
She adjusts it for a minute or so, before stepping to the side and sitting in a chair next to the camera's tri-pod.  
BRITTANY: "Ok, we're recording, so to start of with, I will tell you now that if anything is edited, it'll just be mistakes from the recording, but nothing will be altered as we agreed. So ladies, go ahead and introduce yourselves and give a greeting to the fans when you're ready." She prompts with a smile.

SPENCER: "Hey everyone, I'm Spencer Carlin." She starts with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "And I'm Ashley Davies. We're sitting here today, with a friend of ours named Brittany, who recently told us all about this website that some of you have concocted in honor of Spencer and me dating. And apparently have abbreviated our names to Spashley?" I question jokingly, and Spencer and I chuckle. "Well in the midst of finding out, we were told how a lot of you are bummed that there is never any news about us, or pictures posted of us anywhere. And the truth is, that we are a very private couple and don't like to be displayed for the whole world to see. I know coming from me, that sounds extremely strange, because before recently, I was always in the news everywhere. But dating Spencer has changed that a lot." I continue with a smile towards Spencer, who then laces her fingers through mine.  
SPENCER: "So we're basically here today with our friend, to answer a few questions that you guys might have, and to share a little piece of us, with all of you wonderful fans out there." She adds on with a continued smile.

Once she's said that, Brittany looks down at her sheet and asks the first question.  
BRITTANY: "So, first basic question, how did you two meet?" She asks with a smile.  
Both me and Spencer smile, and bite our lips simultaneously, recalling our first encounter at the stadium of my last tour's final concert.  
SPENCER: "Well. ." Spencer starts before blushing slightly.  
ASHLEY: "There's actually a small history behind our first meeting. Because it turned out, that we were both pretty big fans of each other." I say to the camera, chuckling at the memories flashing through my mind.  
SPENCER: "And because of our fandom of each other, I went to her last closing concert for her last tour in LA. I'd had the biggest crush on her for months, and my best friend had bought me tickets to Ashley's concert, front row, center stage." She recounts.  
ASHLEY: "Right before the concert started, I was told of a disturbance in the lobby because of Spencer and her best friend being there, and my fans wanting their autographs. I was told where they were seated, and when the concert started, I saw them. I as well, had a crush on Spencer for months before meeting her. So that night I had to take a chance. I gave her my personal back stage pass, and she actually came back to see me."  
SPENCER: "I was nervous as hell, but I knew I couldn't let the opportunity pass by me. So I went back stage, and her manager actually pulled me from the meet and greet room, and brought me to Ashley. She was sitting on the edge of the stage where she'd just performed, only now the arena was empty, and the only noise heard was Ashley strumming her acoustic guitar and humming softly to no one."  
ASHLEY: "We talked for a bit, and then went out that night for ice cream, to talk some more, when my meet and greet was over." I finished off, and we both shared another smile with each other.  
BRITTANY: "Aww, that's so sweet." She responds, a smile on her face.

She scribbles a few things down, and then looks back up at us.  
BRITTANY: "Ok, something I came across in discussion on the website, is people wondering if there's been any, and I quote, "juicy drama" yet?" She chuckles at the description of drama she used.  
ASHLEY: "No, actually, none at all. Knock on wood." I laugh.  
SPENCER: "There hasn't been any with us, but we've come across some things that have stressed us out together. But not in a way that would put us against each other. An old boy friend of mine from high school, recently came back to LA, after being away at college for four years, and professed his undying love for me. After having left me in high school for one of our best friends, and staying with her up until he came back to LA. It caused a lot of issues in the beginning stages of me and Ashley dating, and put a lot of strain on us. And he ended up burning down me and my best friend's new house to the point of it being uninhabitable. But we stayed strong while he put me through hell." She sighs, but smiles.  
BRITTANY: "That's awesome. I heard about the house incident. I know it was rumored about briefly, but with no statements or pictures, no one was able to say if it really happened or not. What have you and your best friend been doing since then Spencer, when it comes to living arrangements?" She directs at Spencer.  
SPENCER: "Well, my best friend is Madison Duarte, and while we obviously could afford to stay anywhere if we so chose too, we ended up not having to spend any more money. On the day of the fire, Ashley was there to surprise me with dinner, cause she knew I'd been stressed out, and wanted to cheer me up. Isn't she a sweetheart?" She interjects and chuckles. "Anyways, that's the same night the fire happened, and she offered to let me and Madison stay with her and we accepted. We'd only been seeing each other a week or two, but it worked out pretty well."  
BRITTANY: "Oh wow, you guys didn't think it was too soon or anything?" She asks bewildered.  
SPENCER: "I was adamant at first, but I trusted Ashley, and I knew it wasn't just some ploy. I had my own room there, as well as Madison. And there wasn't any early temptation, because we were both taking things very slowly."  
BRITTANY: "Well that's sweet of you Ashley." She says happily. "And are you still living there now?" She asks next, going with the conversation for now.  
SPENCER: "I am. Madison and my real estate agent, has been giving us the run-around. But once I'm back state-side, we're supposed to finally be shown some houses and stuff."  
BRITTANY: "Is that going to be hard for you guys after being so close for so long?"  
ASHLEY: "YES!" I say overly-dramatic and we all chuckle. "But honestly, I mean that. Spencer mentioned to you earlier, Britt, that she's here in Milan on business, and that's very much true. She was gone only four days out of the expected three weeks, and I missed her too much to stay in LA and wait for the time to pass. Which is why I'm here with her now." I tell her.  
I don't think me and Spencer have stopped smiling once since the start of this interview and reminiscing.  
BRITTANY: "Aww, you guys are too cute." She coos at us playfully, causing Spencer and me to both blush slightly.

BRITTANY: "Ok, well moving on from that, if there's one thing fans are dying to know, are you guys officially dating and off the market? Or is this an open relationship, leaving you both free to date other people?"SPENCER: "We are very much exclusive!" She says quickly, and I see her glare playfully at the camera. "So all you Ashley lovers back off! She is taken!" I blush at her words and beam proudly at her confession of ownership to me.  
ASHLEY: "And for those of you wondering, we just became official last night. But from the get-go, we knew we wouldn't see other people. Both of us are the type of person to be extremely faithful, especially after all of the things we've both dealt with in past relationships and with cheaters."  
BRITTANY: "Very interesting. So you've both had rocky relationships in the past that led you to be more cautious now?"  
SPENCER: "Oh most definitely. I mean, part of dating as you grow up, is dealing with relationship drama, and learning and growing from the down falls of past relationships. And I think that despite how smitten we already were with each other upon first meeting, we were very cautious of each other, and our own feelings, as opposed to each other's feelings. And we still are now. One of the first in-depth talks we had, was about our pasts, and what we'd gone through. I think without knowing it, we both kind of tested ourselves and each other, to make sure that what we had was worth investing in emotionally, cause we're both so scared of being hurt again like we have been in the past. We even waited almost three weeks before taking the intimacy between us past just cuddling, holding hands or hugging." She answers everything seriously, but ends with a shy smile.  
BRITTANY: "What do you mean? Like kissing?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea. Like Spence said, we were both so scared because of our pasts, but I think as well, that we felt so much for each other instantly, that we were scared of our individual dating histories messing us up. So we dated for about two or three weeks before kissing for the first time. And I know to some of you that doesn't sound like a very long time. But we had seen each other almost every day out of those two to three weeks. So the temptation to take things further was always there."  
BRITTANY: "Wow, you guys have some amazing restraint." She says with a chuckle.  
We chuckle along with her.

The interview continued on much the same until the end. It lasted about thirty minutes altogether, and then we said our good-byes to the fans.

BRITTANY: "Thank you guys so much for coming and doing this interview. Not only will it have a ton of hits, but I'm sure everyone will be knocking my door down for more information on you guys." She says and laughs.  
I give Spencer a knowing look, one that says we both know this will turn into a popularity contest.  
ASHLEY: "It really wasn't a problem at all. We were happy to do something for the fans." I tell her with a smile and Spencer just nods in agreement.  
BRITTANY: "Well still, thank you so much." She says as she disassembles her camera and tri-pod.  
SPENCER: "Well we have to get going. We have things we have to get done before we leave in a couple days."  
BRITTANY: "Oh, of course." She says as she sets her stuff down, and walks over to us, holding her hand out to me. "Thanks again for arranging this Ashley." She once again tells me as I take her hand in a light shake.  
ASHLEY: "You're welcome." I reply as she releases my hand and then shakes Spencer's. "When will the video be posted by?" I ask as they release hands.  
BRITTANY: "Probably by tomorrow evening." I'm going to run through and do the edit tonight. I don't recall there being a lot of mistakes, so it shouldn't take me long." She turns and walks over to the counter where she had previously placed her clip board. She scribbles something down, before tearing it off and giving it to me. "This is the link to your guys fan site. And the second one is the link to my profile. The video will be displayed on there publicly."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, thank you." I reply before folding it and placing it in my back pocket. "Ok, let's go beautiful." I address Spencer and she nods her agreement once again with a smile. "Bye." I call as I interlace my fingers with Spencer's and lead us from the flower shop.  
BRITTANY: "Bye ladies."

---

Spencer and I are at the hotel relaxing, and trying to decide on dinner.

ASHLEY: "I'm not going to lie, I kind of miss regular American food." I tell Spencer seriously and she giggles.  
SPENCER: "How did you ever make it on tour then?" She asks through her bout of laughter.  
ASHLEY: "Express Mail." I tell her and then burst into laughter with her.  
SPENCER: "Seriously?" She asks, trying to regain her breathing.  
ASHLEY: "No, I wish though." I tell her with a sigh. "I guess cause I'm so busy with touring, and staying in shape, that I don't think as much about fast food. They have all the food prepared for me or stuff set up in my dressing room. But I'm always filling up on fruits and veggies and water and other drink supplements, so I'm never hungry"  
SPENCER: "Understandable. So when you're home you just eat whatever?" She asks as we settle down on the bed, laying side by side. Her forearm is laying across my stomach since I'm playing with her fingers.  
ASHLEY: "Yep. I still work out, and all that jazz, but I'm not so strict about keeping myself on a diet."  
SPENCER: "Same here. I work out regularly, at least until recently. You've been keeping me too occupied." She says and nudges her forearm into my side briefly, as a smile crosses her features.  
ASHLEY: "I haven't heard any complaints, and I sure as hell don't have any complaints about your figure either." I tell her as I roll gently onto her, and lift up into a push up stance. My eyes roaming over her body.

She just laughs and then her hands move to my face. They begin moving my hair behind my ears, but my unruly curls just continue to fall back down. She huffs and finally just leaves them be. Letting my lower body drop softly onto hers, I stay propped up on my arms, smiling cutely at her. She just continues to pout and I giggle.

ASHLEY: "Are you really that upset because my hair doesn't want to do what you want it too?" I ask playfully.  
SPENCER: "No, of course not. I love your crazy hair. I just wish it wasn't trying to block that beautiful face of yours from me." She tells me sweetly.  
And cue blush. I bite my lip before I lower my face to hers and kiss her softly.  
ASHLEY: "Such a sweet talker." I mumble against her lips. She nips my bottom one and I smile before reconnecting our lips fully.

Have I mentioned that I could spend forever kissing this girl?

-----

* * *

-----

**TEASERS!**

DEBS

"Oh my goodness! Did I really just run away?" I say quietly at first, as the events hit me suddenly, and I slowly will my mind to wrap around the situation faster.

"Yea, you really just ran away." She answers me quietly, another small smile on her lips.

"Oh my God! I just ran away! I just left the D.E.B.S., and broke an unbreakable contract. And I left the school. I left my career." My mind begins to spin and the words become unstoppable from my lips. "I ran away with the world's largest criminal mastermind! I'm leaving my friends behind! My family! My whole entire life! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God!_" I rant unknowingly.

My mind continues running, but the words stop flowing. Then I realize part of what I said and look quickly at Lucy. Her grip is tight on the steering wheel, and her posture is rigid. But her face, shows nothing but worriment. As if she's mulling something over. She looks over at me, and both of our faces reflect that of being scared.

Lucy turns her attention back to the road, and looks around quickly. She turns off of the road we're on, and brings the car to a stop on a secluded street, out of eye view from the main road. Putting it in park, she turns to me. She takes a slow deep breath, something she does when she's gathering herself. "Are you sure about this Amy?" She asks me in a small voice.

"Sure about what?" I ask, giving her a confused look now.

"Sure about running away with this criminal mastermind?" Vulnerability is laced in her voice, and it makes my heart ache just slightly.

* * *

Bellice

Alice's POV

But just as I'm approaching the opening, into my midnight escape, I pick up a scent. The scent of a human. Ok, that probably sounded really weird right? Seeing as how you have no idea what I'm talking about, and now you probably think I'm a crazy person. Let me back track for a moment. My name is Alice Cullen, and I'm a vampire. Yes, you read that right, a vampire. In the flesh. I'm a vegetarian vampire though. Which probably sounds extremely comical also. Me and my family feed off of animal blood instead of human blood. None of us are welcomed to the idea of being murderers or monsters. And although animal blood isn't as satisfying as a human's blood would be to us; it satiates the thirst so that we can function in a normal society. It takes work to grow accustomed to the smell of human blood and not be driven by lust to feed on it. But after a lot of practice and self-patience, we can handle it and walk amongst the humans, acting as they do.

Now that that's out of the way, I slow my run down to a snail paced walk, and approach the opening slowly. Being a vampire gives me the ability of being extremely stealthy and gracefully smooth; so not one sound is heard as my feet fall softly to the ground with each step I take. The smell of human blood is even stronger as I scan the clearing, and look out across the lake. Piercing the blackness of night isn't a problem for my vampiric sight, and as my eyes sweep the opposite banks of the lake, I find the human who's scent is unlike any I've ever smelled before. It's so potent, but aside from that, it's the most fragrant and alluring that I have ever smelt of a human.

Not wanting to test my restraints on this enticing human, I stick to the trees, and study her from a distance. I find it extremely odd, yet unmistakably intriguing, that at the time of the moon's highest peak, a human would be this far from home, and seem to be resting peacefully at this lake's edge. She's sitting on the ground, leaning against the boulder I mentioned earlier. Her arms are wrapped securely around her knees and her posture seems perfectly relaxed as her serene, emotionless gaze looks across the lake.

Bella's POV

You see, I'm in Forks because my mom moved somewhere else with her new man candy, and she told me that I could either go with them or get lost. And I sure as hell was not about to go with them. Especially since I was actually given a choice. So she told me if not, then to come here, and live with my father until I'm legally old enough to be on my own. Only problem is. . well, he hates me just as much. He's partly the reason that I've become so reclusive as well, and distant from everyone on the planet.

I guess I should tell you a little bit more on my story huh? Well first, let me start off with my name so you won't refer to me as _that girl_ the whole time. My name's Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella and on occasion I've been called Izie. I like the second one better, there's just no one to call me that. So I stick with Bella. Maybe I'll change that with the new location. Ok. . sorry, off track. See. . I'm not totally emo and repulsive.

So Forks. Where my biological father lives. He's the chief of police there, in the rainy, overgrown, little town located in Washington. We haven't had much of a relationship in the past four years. Not since the summer before my seventh grade year of middle school.


	33. Lifeus Interruptus

**A/N- Hey everyone. Ok, so I DO have another good excuse for my long, unintentional btw, hiatus. My stupid computer got another virus in it around the end of February, and I had to wait for money to either get it fixed or to just get a new one. And last week, I ended up getting a new one. I've been slowly but surely trying to finish this post here, cause it was started before my old computer's demise, so I just needed the time to finish it. However, it's taken me over a week because my dad is back in the hospital. =( He's been in there since Tuesday and we're hoping he's going to be released tomorrow. But to no avail, here is a new post finally. =) I will set to work soon on the final chapter for my other ff which I know some of you read also. So bare with me as things are slow moving right now. As always I suppose.. but yea.. anywho.. enjoy this new chapter. =) **

**FOF's for the last chaptahh. (IOOR)**

**hugbuddy13- You know I try and make them as cute as possible. =)**

**goshNyikes- I'm glad you think they're cute, I do my best to make em that way at all times. =) And nope, no L word yet.. and it might not be for some time as well, but we'll see what happens. They're still newly dating remember? But I'll probably throw a "3 Months Later" post in sometime soon. I do have a lot planned, so I'll probably need to do that soon regardless. =) Enjoy sweetheart. **

**mutt009- You know I can never seem to post back to back. Even when I'm in a total writing zone, it's just not possible, lol. Oh but you'll be happy to know that I almost have another chapter done for my Bellice fic. It's about half written at the moment, and while working on the final chapter for LCCA, I'll probably also work on that too if it comes to me easier. lol But anywho, sorry for the teasing, but I had to do it. It's just too soon yet, even if the length of the story says otherwise, the actual timeline doesn't. xD Enjoy love! =)**

**ROCK MY HEART- I'm glad that you liked the whole website thing. I thought it'd be something kind of comical to put in there. But also something kind of true life. Cause there are actually sites like that devoted to celebrity power couples now. So I had to do it. x] And I'm glad you're interested in my new stories as well. =) I haven't started posting them yet, cause I wanna get a few chapters written on them first, so that I don't have a bunch of stories that I'm slacking on writing for. It's bad enough I leave you guys hanging on the two I have now. But I'm just glad you're interested. =) Enjoy.**

**KathleenDee****- Sorry the update didn't come so quickly, but thanks for reviewing and for reading. =) Enjoy! **

**And thanks for all the constant new addages of favorite story/author and story/author alerts. It really never ceases to make me feel warm and fuzzy.. especially during my long disappearances. You guys are what keep me coming back, even if sometimes it takes forever on my part. STAY AMAZING, YES?! =) Oh and btw, this chapter is in story format, and not in script like the last 30 chapters. And I'm also working on converting all of the previous chapters of this story to story format as well. You might be confused as to what the hell I'm talking about, but you'll quickly see when you start reading. ENJOY! **

**peace&love**

**-Mel**

* * *

"LIFE-US INTERRUPTUS"

Spencer's POV

Ashley and I have been back in LA for a couple of days now, and since then have only gotten to spend our evenings together before bed. We were both thrown into a million things the second we got home; her with work, and me with Madison and our house search.

To say that I miss her tremendously would be the world's largest understatement. I miss her a million times tremendously plus an infinity thereafter. Ok, I'm sounding a little insane. But a girl can't help it when she misses her girlfriend can she? Especially when she's _used_ to spending almost every waking minute with her, and then it changes to practically nothing.

However, there comes a time when spending every minute together can get tiring, and though I'm positive we're both far from that; I don't want us to ever get to that place either. So being able to spend time away from each other is healthy. Even if it just doesn't feel that way, and I fight against that logic being true ninety-eight percent of the time.

"Spencer! Are you even looking at the room you're in, or are you day dreaming?" I hear my best friend's voice echo in the empty space of the bedroom I'm currently supposed to be checking out.

"No, I'm not in all honesty. But I'm not really day dreaming either." I tell her as I turn to face where she stands in the doorway. I give her a smirk and she gives me a disbelieving look.

"Uhhuh, sure." She disagrees.

"I really wasn't. Was I thinking of Ashley? Yes of course, but I wasn't doing much day dreaming. Just dwelling on how much I miss her is more like it." I tell her before giving her a charming smile.

"Yea, yea, yea. Can you please focus on checking out this house with me? This is the fifth one we've seen in the past three days, and we still haven't come across anything we're even partly in love with." She requests.

"That's because we had a house that we were in love with and it was caught on fire." I retort.

"Yes I know. But it doesn't mean that there isn't a better house out there. But we've barely gotten anything done with all your day dreaming." She gives me a look and I laugh.

"Bullshit! I haven't been day dreaming so much that we're behind on numbers. If anything, it's you constantly texting Alex the firefighter that's got us so behind." I laugh when she gives me a shocked look. "Oh yea, I knew it was him. Question is, does Luke know he's not the only guy with your attention?" I ask, as together we walk out of this room and into the next.

"No, not yet." She says softly, biting her lip. I link one of my arms through hers and lean into her as we walk down the hall.

"Well why not?" I ask as she opens the next door.

"Cause I love him you know. But I don't know, Alex tells me otherwise. And no, not literally, but the way he makes me feel, tells me that I've been lying to myself about my feelings for Luke." She answers. She sounds so torn just talking about the situation.

"Well if you already know this, then why haven't you broken it off with Luke yet?"

"Cause we have a lot of history. And I don't know, fear of hurting him. And fear of letting go of all of this security I guess." She bows her head with a deep sigh. Knowing that what she says is every girls first cop-out and excuse. But it's always the truest. No girl wants to give up their perfect security blanket.

"Ok, well you've been secretly seeing Alex for almost a month now. Has he given you a reason to doubt him?" She shakes her head no. "Has he given you the impression that he's going to hurt you?" The answer's no again as she shakes her head. "Has he made you so scared and nervous all at once, that you thought your head was going to explode?" She starts to shake her head no again, but then stops and looks at me; realizing my question.

"Yea, he has. I see him and I'm nervous. He smiles and my head's in the clouds. Which makes me scared. I don't even get like that with Luke. I don't think I ever did. Me and Luke have a good relationship, we do. But he's never made me feel as important and as amazing as Luke makes me feel now." She tells me honestly.

"Well then you have your answer. You're just letting your fears get in the way. Because you're right, you feel safe with Luke. Because there's history and a long past behind you guys. But if you know now that you're just not in love with him like you thought, then it's not fair to be with him and continue to make him believe that you are. Alex obviously has you swooning over his every bit of personality. Explore that a little. Just because you break it off with Luke, doesn't mean that you automatically have to be with Alex. Continue getting to know one another, and have some fun."

She looks deep in thought from everything I've said. I can practically see her mind working everything I just said out, through her eyes. She looks nervous, but there's also the slightest hint of a smile as well. Finally, she looks at me and nods her head, understanding what I'm saying.

Once it's been a few minutes, she glances around the room and then back to me. "I don't like this one. Let's go." She says and holds her arm out for me to take again.

"Yea, me either. Let's go." I agree, taking her offered arm, and we walk back to the main living room where our real estate agent is waiting for us.

"So what did you girls think?" Our agent Linda asks us excitedly.

"We don't like it." Madison answers and we head for the front door as our agent is quick to follow us.

"What's wrong with _this_ one?" She questions, sounding rather annoyed.

"That's just it. It's _wrong_ period. We don't like it, and we don't need you questioning that." Madison sneers back. Tired of this lady's attitude.

Linda just stares, her features hardening just slightly, but obviously trying to keep her cool.

"You know what? Just forget it. I'm getting really tired of this. You're more worried about getting your commission check than you are about making sure we find exactly what we're looking for." Our agent looks baffled by this assumption made against her. She begins to make that fish out of water face as she struggles to find words to say. "You're fired." Madison tells her and then she begins to walk away.

I follow Madison with my gaze for a moment, before looking back at Linda. She seems to be looking at me, waiting for me to take back what Madi has just declared. I shrug, agreeing with her decision and then follow Madison down the walk way.

Just as Madison reaches her car, which we both arrived together in, she looks back to our now past real estate agent. "By the way, expect a call to be made to your employer." She calls out and then climbs into the drivers side.

I see Linda's eyes practically bug out of her head and her jaw drops. I laugh quietly as I get into the passengers side, and then we leave.

"Are you seriously going to call her boss?" I ask as she drives us out of this foreign neighborhood and back in the direction of Ashley's place.

"Yes, I am. Despite our own distractions, we should have had better luck finding something we liked even a little, but she's more worried about making a fat check instead of pleasing her customers. I hate that shit." She rambles for a moment, temporarily annoyed by the situation.

"I suppose I agree with you there. Alright, well let me know how that goes and when we plan to meet with a new agent." I tell her and she just nods her agreement. Madison is always the one taking care of this junk.

-----

Ashley's POV

Four days. Four long days since Spencer and I have been back state-side, and I feel like I haven't spent more than a few hours with her altogether. One or both of us seem to be getting home at a late time each night, and before we can spend much time together, one or both of us is falling asleep from a long day. It sucks missing your girlfriend.

But from what I've heard, some distance in a relationship can be healthy. Especially early on. Determining a sense of freedom when entering into a new relationship can help maintain a healthy balance in one's life so that we're not becoming overly clingy or forgetting about our lives outside of one another.

Doesn't change that I miss her like a crazy person though.

I'm currently at the studio with the guys from Boys Like Girls. We're working on the song that they called me about while Spencer and I were still in Milan. It's shaping up to be a pretty sweet song and I'm definitely excited about it. If there's one thing I love about music, at least for myself, it's dipping into different genre's of music and exploring different emotions through those genre's.

We've spent the last two days working on the rest of the lyrics that they were still questioning, and now we're working on the music. They said that despite wanting my voice for the track, they've been wanting to do some collaborations with me and have me write some music with them.

It's no secret in this industry that I write and produce more then ninety percent of my own music. From lyrics, to instrumentals, to everything else in between. I rarely bring other people in, unless I'm working with an instrument I'm not used too, or getting into a genre I'm not used too. But once again, it's not often. My manager hates it, and on more then half of what I do, he doesn't get it or agree. But we'll save all of that for another time. Back to what me and the guys are doing.

The boys told me that they are excited to have me collaborating on this with them, because I'm well known for my skills in writing music. We've got most of the basic music written for it, but now we're trying to decide how acoustic we want to keep it. Or if we want to add some percussion to it.

"Well what if we keep the drums really light?" John, the bands drummer suggests and we all look to him to further explain what he's concocting in his mind. "We keep it soft through the whole song. Just a simple beat. Light taps on the snare and cymbals. Pick up the intensity only where the lyrics themselves picks up intensity, but otherwise, keep it as just the background. Tss tss tss dun. Tss tss tss dun."

I start following his rhythm in my head, imagining it softly.

"Mart, grab your acoustic." I tell him, and he grabs it from beside him and settles it in his lap. "Start playing from the middle of the first chorus." He begins to strum and I listen and hum the beat of the words with his guitar. "Ok, John, right after the chorus, there's a triad scale after the chorus fades and right before I come in on the second verse. Our basic guitar scale for the whole song, that da da dah, da da dah, da da dah. Just as that second da da dah ends, come in with your drum beat. It's really quick between the time of the chorus ending and the second verse starting, so you gotta time it right"

He nods his head and I count em in. "Two, three, four. And you've already got me coming undone, I'm thinking, two, is better than one. Da da dah, da da dah." As I end the last "dah" I nod to John and he starts in with his beat. "I remember every look upon your face."

"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing." Martin sings and then we all stop. "I like it, but I think we need to hear it on the actual drums and not with him imitating the sound."

We all nod and then get up to head into the recording booth where John's drum kit is set up. He set's the music sheet up on a stand next to his seat and looks over it a few times before he starts to tap out the beat he was doing earlier. He taps it out a few times, deciding which cymbal he wants to go with, before nodding to Martin when he's decided. "Ok, let's try it how we did outside." John tells us.

Martin get's comfortable on a stool near the drum set and begins to strum the repetitive scale. "Same place as before Ash." He tells me and I nod. He strums through the scale a few more times, and then he and I start to sing. "And you've already got me coming undone. I'm thinking two, is better than one." He plays our triad scale twice through and then John picks up where I'd told him too before.

"I remember every look upon your face." I sing.

"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing." Mart sings by himself.

Then we both pick it up together. "Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's ok. I'm finally now believing." We stop there, knowing the transition into the next verse will be more intense and take a stronger beat than just this part.

"I like it." I tell the guys, and they all nod their agreement. "I think it still needs a lot more then we're playing with though." I tell them and Bryan looks deep in thought.

"I think it needs some piano. The song itself has a soulful vibe to it, mixed with the tiniest bit of alternative. But at the very core, it's all soul and R&B. I think a mellow piano tune with it, will bring that out even more." He looks over his set of the sheet music and I see his fingers tapping the air as if he were playing the piano. "I'd say right around the middle of the chorus, hold a key stroke every fourth scale as the second phrase in the first verse ends, and then it crescendos with the chorus, becoming quicker and just slightly louder until the chorus fades. None during the second verse, then picks up once more in the second chorus," He trails off as he looks over the sheet music some more. "We should break for a full music crescendo after the second chorus. Picking up the intensity of all the necessary instruments to bring out the emotion of the song."

Martin and I look over our own sheets as we envision what Bryan's just suggested. I smirk, and look up at Martin. "I like the idea of a music crescendo." I tell him. "We have the perfect place for it between the second chorus and then when you come in for the refrain after that."

He looks for the gap I just mentioned and then looks back at me. "You're right, it'd be perfect. But we don't have very many instruments involved just yet. So this crescendo isn't going to be as great as we want it to be until we figure more out."

We all nod our agreement and then my phone buzzes in my back pocket. Pulling it out to check it, I also see the time. "Oh goodness guys, it's nearly seven-thirty and I've been here since nine this morning!" I tell them with a long sigh, but I smile none-the-less. "I should get going. Girl's got a life outside of this when she's on break herself." I tell them and we all chuckle.

"Go ahead and get out of here, we'll call you if we need your opinion on something." Martin tells me as he stands and stretches.

"Make it a text and you got yourself a deal." I tell him with a pleasant smile.

"Not a problem." He smiles back and then I give a small wave to the guys. "See you guys tomorrow." I tell 'em as I head into the other room to grab my own acoustic guitar that I left perched against one of the many couches.

"Oh, Ash, we're meeting here tomorrow at ten. So sleep in a bit tomorrow ok?" John calls to me from the recording booth.

"Ha! I doubt I will. But I will most definitely get a little extra sleep if anything." I call back and then wave once more. "Later!" I call as I walk through the main door of the guys' studio.

As I walk out of the back door to the record building, heading for my parked car; I check the text message I received while I was inside.

"I miss you. Hope you're not gonna be too late tonight. I was thinking date night? :)" _God she's so perfect! She wants to have a date night tonight, cause she knows as well that this whole no-time thing is killing us both!_

"You got it babe. Be home in twenty. =]" I reply and then climb into my specially made 2010 Chevrolet Camaro that's dark blue and complete with grey racing stripes down the top. My most recent gift to myself that I bought a little over a month ago. Not too long after I met Spencer.

---

As I pull into the driveway, I notice Madison's car isn't here, so I know Spencer is home alone waiting for me.

Parking the car in the garage, I make my way into the house.

"Spence, I'm home!" I call out as I make my way through the den from the garage.

"I'm in the kitchen babe!" I hear her call back.

I walk from the den into the kitchen, and see Spence grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Walking over to her, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek. "Hey beautiful." I whisper into her ear.

"Hey yourself gorgeous." She replies as she turns in my arms. She gives me a soft kiss and then she turns back around and grabs another water from the fridge, and hands it to me before closing the door.

"Thanks. So what'd you have in mind for this date night?" I ask, before taking a sip from the bottle of water.

"Well, Madison is out with some friends tonight, and I know for a fact that she won't be back until after three a.m., so I figured we could spend the night relaxing and catching up with each other after this long week. We could order a pizza and watch some movies? Or we can order a pizza and just talk and spend some time together? We can basically do whatever.. as long as we're together." She tells me with a fond smile.

I return her smile and she sips from her own bottle of water. "I say that I don't care what we do as long as we're together." I answer her brightly.

"Ok good, cause the pizza's already on it's way." She tells me and chuckles cutely.

I join her and shake my head. "You're too cute." I retort and then turn around to start walking back towards the den. She follows behind me and I sit down on the couch. "I say we just watch some TV, and I hold you. Cause I've missed you and I just want you close to me right now." I tell her and she bites her lip cutely. _Oh how I love the adorable faces she makes. _

"I think that sounds perfect." She replies.

I get comfy on the couch and then open my arms up for her to join me. She smiles and crawls onto me, settling between my legs and leaning into my chest. I kiss her temple and my arms settle perfectly around her hips and my hands come to rest on her lower stomach. She leans over a bit and grabs the remote off of the coffee table where we'd set our waters. She nestles into me again and turns it on.

"How long ago did you call the pizza in?" I ask as she flips through the channels.

"Uhm, I had just finished placing the order before you came in. So we have another twenty or thirty minutes I'm gonna guess." She replies and then finally decides on a channel.

"Really Spence? Disney channel?" I ask and then laugh.

I see her cheeks tinge pink and then she lowers her head as she giggles. "What? I like it. Besides, I saw earlier that they were supposed to be playing Wall-E. And that movie is absolutely adorable!" She tells me seriously, another cute smile playing on her face. _How could I ever deny her anything?_

"Ok, fine." I tell her, looking into her eyes. Her smile only widens when I agree, and she kisses the underside of my chin.

"Thank you baby." She says and snuggles further into me and the couch.

Tightening my hold on her and kissing the top of her head, I respond. "Anything for my baby girl." I inhale the scent of her almond scented shampoo and let the warmth of her body completely relax me. _I could spend every single night, for the rest of my life, with her in my arms like this._

My eyes snap open wide at my thoughts, and I become startled by them. _We've been dating for nearly a month and I'm having these kinds of thoughts? It's a little too soon to even be _having _these kinds of thoughts don't you think Ash? I mean Spencer's amazing, but don't go rushing into all these feelings. _I'm snapped from my wandering thoughts when Spencer giggles at the TV, completely enthralled with the Pixar movie being played. Smiling suddenly, I let out a suddenly soothing breath. _I have no reason to be worried, because Spencer _is_ an amazing girl, and my random thoughts are correct. I could spend forever just being this close to her, and coming home to her every single night. _

"Spence." I say softly, knowing I'm interrupting her movie, but needing to tell her something.

"Yea?" She answers a minute later as her eyes follow Wall-E around the television screen.

I wait a minute, knowing that she'll look at me when I don't continue right away. She finally does and looks into my eyes expectantly. Her own eyes twinkling beautifully. They're a bright ocean blue color today, and I start getting lost in their warmth quickly; almost losing focus on why I called her attention to me. Shaking my head to bring me from the depth of her eyes; I smile at her, and she easily returns it. "I just wanted to tell you, that you're amazing." I whisper to her. My smile softening as I feel heat flood my cheeks.

She grins and bites her bottom lip again in that cute way I love, before her face comes closer to mine. She takes my lips in a tender kiss, and they happily melt into hers. The butterflies quickly flood my stomach and I already feel light-headed in that good way. Tightening my hold around her waist with my left arm; my right hand settles against the side of her neck, and holds her lips to mine. My thumb is stroking her soft skin and I feel her shift slightly; turning her body more into mine.

I feel her tongue run along my upper lip gently, so I suck her bottom lip between my own. She sighs in satisfaction before her tongue runs along my upper lip once more. Slanting my lips against her own, I open my mouth to her gently exploring tongue. There's nothing eager about our kiss, it's just filled with contentment; both of us fulfilled by this beautiful moment.

The hand that I have on her neck, I move up into her hair; massaging her scalp softly, and letting her soft golden tresses flow between my fingers. She sighs once more, before pulling her lips from my own and breathing in deeply. Laying her forehead against my own, I slowly open my eyes, and I find hers already staring back into them. "And you're incredibly perfect." She murmurs affectionately. I can't help but smile wide at her sweet words.

Laying my lips back against hers, we fall into our own little word; where nothing matters but this moment in time.


	34. Family Ties

**A/N- Ok, I suck I know. It's been forever. But people have lives. And mine lately.. has been INTENSE AND INSANE! I apologize. I was either constantly working, or dealing with girl drama, or working while dealing with girl drama, then I was out of town last week seeing my bestie Lisa for her Birthday. So there's just been a million things going on. But alas, a post. =) Not too much going on here, just some catching up, but I promise you, there is a lot coming. So stay tuned. =) **

**FOF's for last chapterrr.. **

**goshNyikes- Would you believe me if I told you that I'm NOT well acquainted with music? I'd LOVE to learn how to play the guitar and piano, but I can't read music for shit or play any instruments. AT ALL. I swearz I'm not lying. I honestly just listened to the song over and over and over again and eventually I was able to pick out the different instruments being used and I researched the names of all the different terminology and the stuff. Then had someone with a real musical background read it for me and tell me if it was right. And PRESTO! chapter with music! haha. But I'm glad it seemed legit. I'd have felt like a failure if it would have been all wrong. haha. I'm glad you like Madison. I like switchin the characters up a bit, and her playing the good friend, but still being fiesty is a nice combo. =) I'm also glad you like the bookstyle. =) As for Spash, you know I gotta get them in somewhere. I mean the story is about THEM haha. Ok, long enough xD.. enjoy my friend. =)**

**mb168- Thank you thank you. =)**

**somthgIlike2do- I will never completely abandon this story. I might go on hiatus sometimes without a word, but I will always apologize profusely and come back with a post. And I think I PMed you about the rest, but idt you replied. They've only been seeing each other for a few weeks. I know it seems like months, but it's legit only been like 4-5 weeks. And they JUST made it official during their like 3-4 week together..? So yea.. I know the story is pretty long, but it's been EXTREMELY spread out. **

**mutt009- I'm pretty sure we've discussed the comp situation since you left your review haha. I need to finish up chapter 4 for Bella/Alice and I haven't even begun working on a new chapter for DEBS. lol I need to do both eh? Maybe after I get some more work done on this one.. you think? haha. I slack on writing.. you know updating quickly is a hard thing for me to come by.. haha. **

**buff802y- Benny's definitely gone in the drama department.. and I haven't decided yet if I'm gonna use Alexis for some drama.. I'm still debating. =)**

**Coachkimm- I love how you put that you were dancing.. were you really though? hahaha.. and sorry it's not soon.. but here's another! =)**

**LifeLiveLoveLearn- Sorry I didn't. Life's a biiiiitch sometimes. But enjoy! =P haha**

**Harley Quinn Davidson- Hello new reader, or at least reviewer. =) Welcome. And here's that update for you.. sorry it's a bit late. **

**Irishgrl33- If I'd have had this post done sooner.. I'd have posted the day I got your review.. simply because I hate giving people, especially girls, a reason to pout. lol Here ya go! =)**

**And to everyone else who has either been silently reading, adding me to alerts or to their favorites, I thank you also! =) Please to continue to read and enjoy! =)**

* * *

"FAMILY TIES"

Two Weeks Later

Spencer's POV

Things have been slowing down this last week. At least on my end of things. I've gone back to sitting around doing next to nothing, but enjoying the time off; and Madison has been busy with trying to find a replacement for one of Justin Timberlake's dancers. The girl she's replacing broke her leg a month and a half into the tour, so Madison has to find and quickly train a dancer to fly out and meet up with the gang. And when she's not doing that, she's spending time with Alex. Have I mentioned she still hasn't broken up with her boyfriend yet? And I'm sure he's starting to get suspicious as well.

So needless to say, house hunting has been put on hold. . again.

Things with Ashley and me are going great as always. She's still busy with Boys Like Girls; getting this song finished. But she says they're almost done writing and ready to record.

So today, while everyone's out of the house, I'm going to go see my step-mom Julia and little sister Peyton. My dad's more than likely back at work now; seeing as Peyton is going on four months old. I've missed her these last few weeks! The both of them.

I pull into the driveway, and shut off the Lexus. I begin walking towards the door, when it opens up to a smiling Julia.

"Well this is a surprise!" She says happily as she meets me half way, then engulfs me in a hug.

"I know. I've been busy since returning home, and now that things are settling down, I thought I'd come see you and Peyt." I respond as she leads me inside with an arm around my waist.

"Well I'm glad you decided to stop by. I was just about to make myself some lunch." She gives me a warm smile as she walks past me into the kitchen. I follow behind her.

"My little angel sleeping?" I ask as I take a seat at the breakfast bar that I sat at so many times over the years.

"Yea, but she should be up soon from her afternoon nap. I'm positive she'll want lunch any time now." She goes back to preparing what looks like a fresh salad; and cutting up some fruits as well. If there's one thing I love about my dad having found Julia, it's that she keeps him eating more healthy foods. And it's not that he was unhealthy, cause he loves cooking, which cuts out constant junk-food consumption. She just has him eating more fresh fruits and vegetables and less heavy foods.

We fall into a comfortable silence as she finishes preparing lunch; a light hum escaping her as she does so. I can honestly say that I love Julia as if she were my own mom. We've become so close throughout the few years she's been with my dad, and she cares in a way that a mother should. Always happy and easy-going. She obviously wasn't here during the times when we were growing up and needed parenting; but she's still here to lend advice or comfort to any of us kids when we need it now. And she does so without prying or being nosy. She just loves us, and in return we love her.

I'm broken from my silent reverie when I hear Peyton's soft whimper come over the baby monitor.

"Spence would you mind?" Julia turns her head and asks with a smile.

"With pleasure!" I answer her happily and I hear her chuckle as I jog from the room, towards the staircase.

I ascend the stairs and walk to my old room, which they've changed into Peyton's nursery. Walking in slowly, I hear her soft whimpers again and watch for a moment as she fidgets unhappily.

"Hey baby girl." I call softly to her and she seems to settle for a moment upon hearing my voice. "Are you hungry? Mommy says it's about lunch time for you too." I continue talking to her as I lean over and scoop her up into my arms. She gives me a smile as I settle her in my embrace, enveloped against my chest. "I've missed you too baby sister." I smile back at her and then poke her nose lightly. She giggles and my heart melts. I'll have to ask Julia when she started to giggle.

She remains quiet as I grab her blanket from her crib, and then walk downstairs with her.

Once I've reached the dining table, I see Julia already has lunch ready on the table. I settle into a seat and moments later, she walks in shaking a bottle.

"When did she start to giggle mom?" I ask her as she hands me Peyton's lunch.

She smiles as the memory is called to her mind, "Just last week actually. Why, did she giggle for you already?" She asks in mock-surprise.

"Of course she did. Cause she loves her big sissy." I reply and tickle Peyton's tummy before giving her the bottle. She takes it happily, and immediately begins to suckle from it. Using my chin to prop it up for a moment, I slide her blanket under her chin, and bunch it enough so that the bottle can rest on it and against me. Now my hand is free for me to eat.

"You're going to be a great mom." Julia comments once I have her settled and I take a bite from my food.

"What makes you say that?" I ask bashfully.

"Cause you're just so natural with Peyton. And I know she's your little sister, but you just know so easily how to take care of her. Not a lot of people grasp those kinds of things easily." She smiles warmly, her eyes transfixed on her baby daughter, before meeting my own eyes.

"Well I do love Peyton, but I just do what feels natural. And if she responds comfortably, then I know I'm doing something right." I tell her honestly.

"And that's the honest trick. You just have to find what comforts the baby. Peyton loves you as well, and she senses your love for her."

"I'm glad." I reply with a smile. We fall into a comfortable silence as we all eat our lunch.

**-X-X-X-**

Once we're done eating, Peyton is back to sleep; now with a full tummy. We lay her in the bassinet in the living room and relax on the couches.

"How are you and Ashley doing? I haven't had a chance to talk with you much about her." She inquires quizzically.

"Oh goodness mom, so much to tell you!" I beam and she returns the smile. "Well the last time we really got a chance to talk about her was when I was leaving for Milan."

"That's right. And your dad was teasing you about it being love already." She smiles fondly. I know she agrees with my dad, but unlike him, she won't say it.

"Yes. Well I don't know if you heard, but Glen, being an idiot, told Benny where I was and he came out to Milan. He found me, and stirred up a bunch of issues. But we finally got it all squared away, and Benny promised not to come around until he is sure his feelings are in check. Well the same night that me and Benny worked it all out, Ashley showed up in Milan because we both missed each other so much." I smile widely and she returns it; already engrossed in my story. "Well she ended up staying with me for the rest of my trip, and mom it was amazing!"

"Please spare me the details Spence." She chuckles and I laugh along before sobering up.

"That's just the thing though, we didn't do anything the whole time!" I tell her and her eyes widen. "I mean there were a few times we almost did. But we both knew that we weren't even official yet, and that we haven't been together for long. We both want our first time to be perfect and right. And that's not just one of us following the other's lead; we're both equal partners in that decision."

"Wow. . this really seems like the real deal if you both are waiting to sleep together." She says, and I can hear the pride in her voice.

"I think it might just be. No I don't think it's love yet, but I do believe that it could be. One of our last nights in Milan though, she prepared this huge surprise: dinner, candles, lilies, desert. It was so perfect. And she did it all, just to ask me to be officially hers. She even bought me a new dress for the occasion, and had Roland give it to me after my shoot that day." I think back to that night, a smile never leaving my lips.

"Sorry to be redundant. But just wow. She really is an amazing person for you Spence. You've always deserved to be treated like this. You were always the one in the past taking care of someone, and it's about time that it went both ways."

"I think the same thing. But Ashley is just like me. She's always the giver. So we're pretty much the same when it comes to that. She's a lot more creative than me, however." I laugh and Julia just gives me a look like I'm crazy. "It's true. While yes, I can be romantic, she's that times ten."

"I'll take your word for it, but I do believe that you can be just as creative. I remember some of the things you've told me over the years." She smiles.

"Yea, I know." I bite my lip.

We hear the door open and I hear my dad's happy whistle coming from him. He turns the corner into the living room and smiles when he sees me and Julia sitting here.

"There's my girls." His smile doesn't falter and Julia gets up to give him a hug and kiss.

"You're home early." She says as she pulls back from him.

"I finished up all of my appointments for the day and I missed you guys. So I came home early." He smiles and she kisses his cheek.

He walks around the couch and I stand to give him a hug as well. "Hi daddy." I say before kissing his cheek.

"How are you Spence? I was happy to see your car out in the driveway when I pulled in." He tells me.

"I'm good, just came to have lunch with mom, and see Peyt. I've missed them." I answer with a smile. I see Julia smile from the corner of my eye and dad does the same.

"Always my sweet girl." He admires. I just blush slightly and he laughs lightly. "Will you be staying for dinner as well?"

"Sure. I've missed your cooking!" I beam and he returns it.

"Oh and invite Ashley also. I want to get to know her better." His smile, once again, doesn't falter and I smile also.

"I'll give her a call right now." He nods and I turn to grab my phone from my purse and then walk out of the room as I see my dad leaning over to kiss Peyton.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Ashley's POV

The guys and I are working hard on this song. We've been here since seven this morning trying to figure out the last bit of instrumentals for it.

"What about some violin?" Bryan exclaims suddenly after we've all been quiet for a few moments.

"Explain." I state simply. "Which verse?"

"Just as the second verse begins and have it follow into the chorus. Start it off slowly, just holding long notes, and then make it more profound in the crescendo." He goes on to explain. He closes his eyes as he envisions it with the rest of the instruments we've already agreed on.

"Do we even have someone to play the violin?" I laugh and Bryan shrugs.

"Not hard to hire one obviously." Martin speaks up finally. "I like the idea. But we do need to hire someone before we can really decide."

"Ok, I'll make a few phone calls later tonight. We'll have to consult with them as well on writing the music for that part." I tell them.

They nod their agreements and then I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out, I can't help the involuntary grin that presents itself immediately upon reading the caller ID.

"Excuse me guys." I tell them absently as I get up and head for the other room. "Hey gorgeous." I answer into the phone once I'm away from their louder-growing "ohh-la-la's" and other cat calls.

"Hey sweetie. How's it coming along?" She asks me, that ever-present smile in her voice.

"It's going great, now we're talking about adding a violin," I chuckle, "but what's up?" I ask her.

"Well I stopped by to have lunch with Julia today and to see Peyton. But dad just got home early and invited me to stay for dinner also; and extended the invite to you as well. So I was calling to see if you guys would be wrapped up by then?" She questions the last part.

"I don't think it'd be a problem. What time would you like me to be there?" I ask her with a smile.

"Whenever you're ready babe. I'll be here till then spending some time with them."

"Alright. I'll see if there's anything we really need to have done today and if not then I'll cut it short. I do need to run by the house and change really fast though."

"Take your time. I'll see you when you get here." I hear the smile still in her voice and it gives me butterflies. I love how understanding she is about my career.

"Ok baby girl. See you soon." I hear her blow a kiss and I smile more widely before the call ends.

Walking back into the room, I see the guys already packing up for the night.

"Done already guys?" I chuckle.

"Yea, we've decided to wrap it up for today. We're all hungry and we're more eager about the violin option. So text me later about who you have for it." Mart tells me with a smile.

"Not a problem." I answer with a smirk. "Nine o'clock tomorrow morning sound good to everyone?"

'Ok's' and 'Yea's' go around the room before we all finish packing up and then leave.

**-X-X-X-**

I run home and change like I mentioned to Spencer I would, and then head to the Carlin household.

When I arrive, I park next to Spencer's Lexus and then head to the door. I ring the bell once and hear my girlfriend's voice as she announces that she's got it.

"Hey gorgeous." She tells me upon opening the door.

"Hey yourself." I reply as I give her a once over with a smile.

She blushes before extending her hand to me, which I take immediately.

Instead of turning into the house to lead me inside though, she pulls me into her. It happens more in the manner that I stumble, before landing against her with a slight "oomph", and then I'm greeted by another smile. I return the smile briefly before her lips lay softly against my own. My eyes involuntarily shut and the swarm of large insects fluttering in my stomach doesn't go unnoticed either.

She pulls back and looks into my eyes, "hi", she simply whispers once more.

"Hey." I answer coolly before she finally turns to lead me inside of the house. "Hey Julia." I greet her as she leads me into the living room where she's sitting.

"Hello Ashley, it's good to see you again." She answers with a warm smile.

"Likewise. How have you been?" I ask conversationally as Spencer and I take a seat on the couch. She wraps her arms around my left one as my hand comes to rest atop her thigh. I take note of the fact that Julia's smile widens just slightly at our natural interaction.

"I've been wonderful. And yourself?" She returns.

"Just the same, been busy lately, but it's all been a good kind of busy."

"That's good to hear. Not many people can attest to busy being such a good thing." She chuckles.

"Ain't that the truth?" Spencer and I chuckle also, knowing we've both been busy recently.

"How was Milan?" She asks and I see a mischievous glint in her eye, causing me to blush just slightly and turn my head away from her.

"Milan was wonderful! Out of all the times I've been there, this time will never be forgotten." I answer honestly, my voice lowering bashfully.

"I'm sure it won't be." She smiles a knowing smile. I'm positive Spencer already filled her step-mom in on everything, so her reaction isn't a shock at all. It's actually quite comforting how open she is to the whole thing, and how she responds happily to Spencer being happy.

"Is that Ashley I hear?" Mr. C calls from outside of the room, his voice seeming to draw closer with his question.

"Yea dad, Ash is here." Spence answers just as he rounds the corner. That bright, friendly smile of his already upon his face.

"Hey Mr. C. How are you?" I ask as I stand to shake his hand. Being him though, he bats it away and engulfs me in a hug. I hug him back with a chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"I'm splendid Ashley, how are you?" He asks, his smile not having faltered.

"I'm fantastic." I smile in return and he nods.

"Great, I'm glad!" And I know he means it.

"Is dinner about ready dear?" Julia asks from the recliner behind him, adjacent to the couch Spencer and I are sitting on.

"Yes, almost. Peyton should be about ready for a bottle also right?" He asks as he checks his watch.

"In about thirty minutes, yes." She answers with a smile.

"How is the little one doing by the way? I haven't seen her in a few weeks." I ask with a smile.

"She's gained almost two pounds since you last saw her! But she's as beautiful as ever." Arthur answers me. "You can grab her if you'd like, she's in her bassinet." He informs me with a nod of his head towards where she's at.

I glance at Spencer and she gives me a small nod with a smirk. "I won't wake her will I?" I ask after I kiss Spencer's cheek and stand up.

"No, and if she does wake up, it's only cause she's hungry." Julia answers me with a smile.

I swear, sometimes I wonder how they're all so happy all the time. But I know it's only because they're all so full of over-flowing love. Something I never knew growing up, but that I learned exists after I met my sister Kyla.

I walk quietly over to Peyton, completely aware of the three sets of eyes that are on me, and pick up the sleeping girl. I softly and swiftly tuck her into the crook of my left arm. She squirms for a second, before seeming to succumb to the new warmth and comfort, then stays sleeping.

I smile down at her before reclaiming my seat next to my beautiful girlfriend. Spencer smiles at me and then kisses the top of Peyton's head, then my cheek. She drapes her right arm over the back of the couch and I lean into her warmth. Spencer's parents share a smile before I see Mr. C lean over and give Julia a quick kiss and whisper something in her ear. When he rights himself, he has her hand and they quietly leave the room.

"You look good with a baby in your arms." Spencer says softly. The fingers of her right hand begin to play with some strands of my hair, causing goose-bumps to raise on the back of my neck.

"And you look good sitting next to me when I have a baby in my arms." I murmur even more quietly and she bites her lip.

I know the topic we're on is pretty intense but something about it just feels right. She begins to lean in and I meet her half way; kissing her softly. The kiss feels electric, and more goose-bumps rise to replace the other's she already caused. I feel her bite my lip and I pull back to lay my forehead against hers. Knowing now would not be the best time to get lost in everything that she makes me feel. I see traces of a smile on her lips when my eyes finally open, then she kisses my nose. I can't contain my own smile at the simple action and then we go back to sitting quietly together.


	35. Upcoming Events

**A/N- Hey everyone! So I've been hella busy, but since you guys are MORE than deserving, I've been trying every chance I get to finish this new post for you guys. Only thing I feel bad about is that with the new book style, though the chapters still LOOK as long, they're actually not. They're shorter by like 3-4000 words. And I feel like that's not fair to you guys. But I guess for now, we'll have to let it play out. There's still quite a bit going on in this post here. So hopefully that makes up for it some. =)**

**I love you guys though! Especially my reviewers, and I just wanted to let you know that. So for you reviewers, I need some help! =) I know by what you guys leave in you reviews, that you're loving the story and everything; but as the writer, I feel like I'm going nowhere. I mean I have ideas and what I want to happen and end and such. But I guess I just feel like there could be more fire and drama. So I want some suggestions, if you have any. I'd like to know some ideas that you guys might have, or some stuff you'd like to see happen. No matter what it is. I know some of you are waiting for me to finally write their "first time" together, and that's coming, but aside from that, what drama or passion or whatever it is.. what would you like to see happen? If I can fit any or all of the suggestions into my storyline, then I will and that person will be credited. If you DO give a suggestion and I happen to not use it, please don't be upset. It may be because it's something that's too early or doesn't fit at the moment. =) Ok, so lemme know! **

**FOF'ssss!**

**hugbuddy13- I think they're getting there pretty quickly.. guess we just gotta wait and see. ;)**

**Irishgrl33- I'm glad you liked that moment between them. As for the whisper, it was nothing serious. Just him telling her to give the girls some privacy. His daddy senses were tingling. ;P**

**goshNyikes- HAHA.. Your Mel/DOLI sense was tingling! lmao. LOVE IT! =) I think they've fallen for each other too! They're too perfect not to fall right? It'll happen, it'll happen! Swearz! Well I'm glad you're impressed. I just like to be as accurate as possible. So sometimes research is necessary. =) As for the girl drama, it's as under control as it can get lol. But all is well. Hope you're doing stupendous dear! =D**

**Harley Quinn Davidson- Here's more! Enjoy! =)**

**mutt009- Ehh.. not too many adventures to tell. We had some fun and just chilled out most of the time. =) Things have been so intense recently, but I'm hoping they're starting to fade now. I'm just at the point where I'm going with the flow. lol I hope things aren't still as chaotic with you. =/  
Arthur just whispered that they should give the girls some privacy. His daddy senses were tingling. He knew they needed a moment. ;P And I know, babies babies babies. But only one for this story.. for now. ;)**

**darkangeleyes23- You're more than welcome! And I believe you're a new reader, so WELCOME and thanks for reviewing! =) Enjoy!**

**Fifitehvampire- Awww! That's so awesome that I was able to post this on your birthday! Happy (very belated) Birthday! I hope your day turned out amazing! =) Thanks for reviewing and enjoy! =)**

**LifeLiveLoveLearn- I'm glad my posts are worth the wait for you! It's pretty awesome to have such reliable readers! =) And I'm so glad you like the cute moments between the girls with the baby. Hope this is soon enough for you! =) ENJOY! **

**As for everyone else who has been reading silently, THANK YOU! And a big thank you to those of you who are still continuing to add me to their alerts and favorites! =) Now please read and enjoy! =)**

**peace&love  
-Mel**

* * *

"UPCOMING EVENTS"

Ashley's POV

It's been a week since our dinner at the Carlin's home. And since then, I've had this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something I haven't been able to shake, but on the other hand, something I've been able to use to my advantage. How you might ask? Inspiration. I can't seem to put my finger on exactly what it is that I'm feeling, but I haven't been able to stop playing my guitar or writing since that night.

I'm not working with the guys today on their song; we started recording a few days ago, and today they're laying down all of their instruments. And tomorrow Martin and I are supposed to lay down our vocals and acoustics together.

So instead of working at the studio with them, I've locked myself in my own home studio for the last several hours -I lost count after about four- and I just keep playing and cutting and re-writing. I only stopped once; and that was to pee.

I hear my phone vibrating on the table and look up from the mass of sheet papers scattered in front of myself. I grab the buzzing device and look at the screen; I smile when I see that it reads Spencer.

"Hey gorgeous." I answer automatically.

"Hey yourself love. What you up too?" She asks me, and I hear her let out a long sigh.

"Not much, in the studio at the house." I tell her nonchalantly.

She halts our conversation for a second as she responds to someone at her own job, "Oh ok. I was beginning to wonder cause I text you like an hour ago and didn't hear from you. So I just thought I'd call and make sure you were ok." I hear the worry in her voice and I feel bad instantly for making her feel that way.

"I'm sorry Spence. I've just been overly focused today. I didn't even know you'd text me." I apologize quickly.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry to disrupt you babe. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She instantly amends and I hear the relief flood her voice, followed by my own flooding relief.

"It's quite alright. I need to eat something; so I'm glad you called and snapped me out of it." I smile and hear her giggle.

"How long have you been down there?" She asks and I bite my lip.

I take a look at the clock on my phone display and cringe. "Since nine a.m. this morning." It's then that my stomach growls in protest of me ignoring it's needs all day. It's going on three in the afternoon.

"Have you eaten at all today?" She asks, bewildered.

"I had a smoothie this morning after my run." I tell her shyly.

She chuckles, "Baby go eat! Before you starve yourself!" She laughs some more, "I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok, ok I will." I chuckle along. "I'll see you then Spence." I answer and then the line is disconnected.

Staying true to my word, I lay my acoustic on the couch beside me and head for the door. I'm definitely starving. I quickly throw together a turkey and swiss sandwich, grab a bottle of water and head back downstairs. Once I'm done eating, I get back to work and don't even notice as more time begins to fly by.

"That's definitely a line for the chorus." I mumble to myself as I draw an arrow from that line to the rest of the chorus.

I put my pen between my teeth and strum a few more chords on the guitar. "_It's gonna work out just fine." _I sing quietly with the few notes I've just played. "_It's gonna drop right in front of your eyes_." I sing next as I continue to play.

"No, drop is too heavy of a word.. Think, think, think… OH! Fall." I scribble out the word drop and replace it with fall.

"_It's gonna fall right in front of your eyes_." I repeat once more, this time in a cappella.

"Ok, that definitely sounds better." I mumble once more, before strumming a few more chords. "I'm not sure if I like this note though." I start switching it up and singing different words; trying to determine which key sounds better.

I hear the door to my studio open and close, but keep my eyes trained on the paper in front of me as I rearrange some notes.

"Hey beautiful. You still down here?" I hear the voice of my girlfriend call out to me.

"Hey. Yea, I'm just really rolling on this song. I haven't stopped working on it all day." I say back to her as I finish writing stuff down and then finally look up at her. I frown for a second when I see her. "What time is it?" I ask, realizing that she's in her pajama's.

"It's nearly nine pm Ash." She says, the same bewildered tone in her voice as earlier today.

"Oh god. I didn't even realize the time." The frown increases on my face as I put my guitar down for the night and stand. My leg muscles groan in protest and my back pops unintentionally as I stretch.

"It's ok babe. When inspiration strikes, it strikes." She gives me a reassuring smile and pulls me into her arms when I don't return her smile. "Baby it's really ok. You didn't miss anything. I've only been home for ten minutes. I just changed before I came down here cause I had a long day and wanted to get comfortable." She goes on to explain.

"That's good to know." I mumble and she just gives me a look. I know she's wondering what's on my mind, but I give her a small smile for now. Not wanting to talk about it and reprimanding myself silently for today.

My stomach growls, and Spencer arches an eyebrow at me. "Have you not eaten since lunch?"

"No." I bashfully reply.

"Well c'mon. I ordered some Chinese on my way home. It should be here any minute now." She places a kiss to my cheek and then leads me out of my home studio. "Go upstairs and get comfy. And I'll be in the den waiting when you're done." She tells me with a smile.

"Ok. I'm gonna grab a quick shower too, but I'll be back soon." I tell her.

"Alright."

I give her a quick kiss and as I pull away, she pulls me back for another. We both smile before I run up the stairs.

Ten minutes later, I'm showered and dressed.

I head downstairs and find Spencer in the kitchen pulling food from two separate brown paper bags.

"How was your shower?" Spencer asks as she hands me a carton of the Chinese food.

"Just what I needed." I give her a smile before opening what she gave me. "This is definitely yours." I tell her with a grimace.

She gives me a strange, questioning look.

"Mushrooms." I tell her simply.

She smiles and chuckles. "This one is your's then." She hands me the second one.

I open it up to find General Tsao Chicken with plain lo mein noodles and smile. "Thank you." I kiss her cheek before putting it down to grab two bottles of water from the fridge.

"You pick a movie?" I ask her as we move into the living room.

"Not yet. I was gonna offer the choice to you." She says as she settles into the couch and takes a bite of food.

"G.I. Joe was popping into my head at random times today." I chuckle, "How about that?"

"That's fine." She smiles and I move to put the DVD in.

We sit in mostly silence as we eat, aside from the occasional laugh from one or both of us. Once we're done eating, Spencer surprises me by wrapping her arms around me and falling back onto her side of the couch.

Laughing, I look up at her. "Random much?" I chuckle some more and she smiles brightly at me.

"I just felt like holding you and playing with your hair tonight." She states matter-of-factly, as her fingers then begin to twirl my hair.

"Well by all means…" I all but purr as I rest my head on her chest as she continues her ministrations. I close my eyes and focus on the sound of her steady heartbeat for a few minutes. Completely forgetting about the movie for now, I feel myself begin to drift off to sleep from the soothing sound.

"Beautiful.." I hear whispered really softly. "Ash.." I hear again as fingernails scratch lightly at my back.

"Mmmhh.." I hum back, not completely pulled from my slumber yet.

"Wake up baby." She calls again in her soothing voice, and just the sound of it makes it harder to wake up instead of easier. "Don't make me tickle you." She playfully threatens and I feel my lips twitch in a smirk.

"Please don't." I mumble.

I hear her gasp, "She's alive!" I hear her say in a funny voice. She chuckles as my smile grows, then I feel her arms wind around me in a tight embrace. "You knocked out on me." She goes back to talking quietly.

"I'm sorry. Your heartbeat is just so soothing." I murmur to her as I nuzzle more closely to her, putting my ear closer to her heart.

Her arms flex around me and then I feel her place a kiss into my hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask as I fight a yawn through the words.

"Like two hours. I didn't want to wake you, but ten minutes ago, someone started to call your cell phone, and when they couldn't reach you there I heard the house phone ring. It's been alternating since then. I'm surprised you could sleep through it." She makes an annoyed chuckle from the sound of it.

"It's gotta be one of three people. Well make that two, if Kyla couldn't reach me within four tries she'd just come over." I exasperate and then begin to heave myself up as I now hear my cell phone ringing.

I give Spencer a kiss on her forehead and then make my way into the kitchen where I left my cell phone sitting. One of the three I thought could be calling me, is indeed calling me. "Yes Aiden?" I answer flatly.

"Ash, I've been calling for the past ten minutes, where were you?" He demands.

"First off, check your tone. You know not to speak to me that way pretty boy. And second off, I was being human and sleeping. Try it some time." I tell him as I sit down on a bar stool with a bottle of water now in hand.

"Whatever Ash. Have you talked to Tony recently?" He asks.

"Not in the last few weeks. Why? Has he been bitching again?" I roll my eyes to no one and sip on my water.

"He's been wondering what's going on with you. And he said he hasn't heard back from you about the album release party."

"He mentioned it when we last talked, but I've been busy having a life outside of my music, plus he knows I've been recording that single with Boys Like Girls. So I don't see why he can't just chill out. I know the album release party is in two weeks."

"You know how he is Ash. And since he hasn't had much luck getting a hold of you, he wanted me to be the messenger." He all but grumbles.

"Well is there anything else you want to pass along?" I sigh, knowing he hates having to be a lap dog for my manager.

"He said something about knowing already that you finished all the recording for the album, but he wasn't sure if you'd recorded the last bonus track that we performed at the closing concert."

"Yea, I have. It just needs the final touches. I need the producers to double check it again before we add it to the CD and then let them handle the rest with getting it on the album."

"Alright. I'll let Tony know so he'll get off my ass." He mumbles and then he seems to hesitate for a moment.

"What is it Aiden?" I sigh, knowing he'd only be hesitant about one particular subject.

"Have you talked to your sister recently?" He asks softly.

"What kind of question is that, you know I talk to her on a nearly daily basis." I reply, but try to keep the annoyance at bay cause I know that they're in the middle of a fight right now, which is why he's asking.

"Well has she said anything to you?" He asks, sounding much like a wounded puppy.

"Yea, she has. But I don't know what you expect me to tell you. Because she's pretty upset Aiden. And I'm sure that she's pretty certain about her decision." I tell him.

From what Kyla told me, he willingly admitted to cheating on her. And she's pretty broken up about it. Especially when she found out it was with one of the dancers from the tour; which means he was doing it during the tour for quite some time. I didn't even know until she told me about it last week.

"You may have willingly admitted it because of a guilty conscious or whatever, but you still cheated on her either way. It's hard enough for me to not be biting your head off right now for the fact that you broke my sister's heart. So I really don't know what you were expecting to hear. It's over Aiden. Deal with the repercussions of your mistakes. It's over." I disconnect the call, not wanting to hear more of his sob story. He hurt my sister and lied to me at the same time. And right under my nose on tour.

I close my eyes and rub my temples. I release a sigh and start to stand when I feel arms wrap around my waist comfortingly.

"Everything alright baby?" Spencer whispers in my ear and kisses my neck after.

I tremble from the action before relaxing in her arms. "That was Aiden. My manager made him call me since he hasn't been able to get a hold of me himself. But remember how I told you that he admitted to cheating on Kyla so she ended it? He was asking if she's mentioned anything. The guy just really stresses me out sometimes."

"Isn't this the same guy you've been best friends with since high school?" She asks as we just stand here unmoving.

"Yea. And we've been band mates since after graduation. I'm the one who taught him how to play the bass as well. But that holds no ground to the relationship I have with my sister. He hurt her, and the girl he cheated with was on my dance crew this past tour. So he was cheating on my sister, right under my nose and I didn't even know. He's never deserved my sister. Even though he and I have been friends for years, I've never liked them together. I've never thought he was good for her. And now everyone knows that, because he's gone and cheated on her." I close my eyes and try to keep the anger at bay.

"Does Kyla know you feel this way about him? Or did she before all of this I mean?"

"Yea she did. We're always honest with each other about things like that. Since our dad is never in the same area, we look to each other for relationship approval. I told her I didn't like her with him, that I didn't think he was good enough, but she was blinded by her love for him." I feel tears well up in my eyes. I'm extremely protective over Kyla, and the fact that I couldn't protect her from this hurts me.

"Don't beat yourself up over it though Ash. Kyla is a grown woman, and if she went against your better judgment then she was bound to find the same results on her own. I know it sucks and that you probably feel bad for not protecting her from someone you knew would hurt her, but there's nothing more you could have done except warn her you know?" She speaks my own inner thoughts aloud.

"Yea I know, but just like there's nothing more I could've done, there's no way to take away all of this guilt either. I know she won't be dumb enough to go back to him. For her, it's "once is once, never twice". I just wish there was a way that I could help take away some of her pain." I mumble and turn in Spencer's arms to lay my head on her shoulder more comfortably, as my arms wind loosely around her waist.

"Well why don't we all go out for lunch tomorrow? Have a girls day out of shopping and stuff. I'll get Madison to come too. Help get Kyla's mind off of things." She sounds hopeful and I smile at her thoughtfulness.

Picking my head up so she can see my smile, I kiss her lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She blushes and bites her lip.

"I'll call and ask her if she'd be up for it. Which she won't be, so I'll force her to come out with us. But it'll be fun either way." I smile more widely.

She just chuckles. "Ok, I'll tell Madi later tonight when she gets home. She's always up for a girls day if it means not having to do anything stressful."

"Ok, perfect. Eleven a good time for me to tell her?"

She nods and I kiss her lips.

"Ok, perfect." I smile at her. "So, in two weeks I have an album release party. You gonna go with me girlfriend?" I ask with a large smile.

"As long as I'm not working, of course I'll be there." She returns my smile before kissing me.

"Ok, good. Cause I'm sure it's bound to be boring, so having you there will help tremendously." I laugh and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." She now laughs.

"You're right, it's not at all. But still, it'll be our first public appearance as a couple. So though it's just another work event for me, it'll be special for us." I give her another smile.

"That is true. Is this more of a private party or is it going to be a red carpet event kind of thing?" She asks.

"I don't usually like them being all that huge. It's gonna be pretty low-key press wise. The party is supposed to be at Rob Cavallo's house. He helped produce the album that we just toured for, and honestly all we're releasing is the Deluxe Edition which has some bonus tracks on it. So it's not as big a party as an entire new album would normally be, but plenty of other celebrities are going to be there. And other music producers who will be there to extend their congratulations and things like that."

"So when you say low-key, you mean that there will be plenty of press there, they'll just be stuck outside of the gate to his house or something, snapping pictures of the limos as they drive in, and hope for glimpses of people getting out of these cars?" She quirks an eyebrow and has a smirk playing on those perfect lips.

"Precisely what I meant." We both laugh and then I roll my eyes. "It's not like we have anything to hide even if they weren't being held back. I mean there might be a few press people in the party. People there to get stories and such, but they're not allowed to have their cameras. And besides, you know we have those contracts with the magazines. So you and I are in the clear." I give her a questioning smile.

"You know I'm going with you either way. I was just inquiring because I've obviously never been to an album release party." She bites her lip but then smiles.

"Nothing to be worried about at all. I mean besides the occasional drunk celebrity, but that's why we host these things at private locations. So we can all let loose and have fun."

She just laughs. "Ok, sounds like fun." She gives me a kiss and then looks past me for a moment. "It's nearly twelve. You ready to head up to bed?" She asks.

"Not really. That nap kind of gave me a boost. Are _you_ ready for bed?" I ask her, as an idea suddenly sparks in my mind.

"Not really. Relaxing with you is just as good as sleeping sometimes." She giggles.

"Well I feel like going for a swim!" I say excitedly.

"Oh, do you now?" She asks.

I nod like an over-excited five year old, causing her to giggle.

"Well then let's go swimming." She smiles and I jump.

Kissing her lips, I grab her hand and drag her upstairs. We break off to our "separate" rooms; which honestly can't be classified as such, because the only thing separate about them is her clothes aren't in my room. She sleeps with me every night now.

When I'm done changing into my bathing suit, I walk from my room to find Spencer leaning against the wall waiting for me. She's in the cutest, yet most hot, bathing suit I've ever had the privilege of seeing her in. It's a perfect fitting, light purple two-piece swim suit.

I bite my lip as I walk the few steps over to her and rest both of my hands on opposite sides of her head against the wall. I look her up and down before releasing a harsh breath due to my protesting lungs. She must have made my breath catch. As my eyes come up to hers, I notice how they now appear closer to the shade of purple then they do blue.

For a few minutes I do nothing but just stare into her eyes. Loving this new color in them and telling myself that I need to get her to buy something purple at the mall tomorrow. She patiently waits as I do this. At one point her eyes start to travel away from mine so that she, too, can look me over. But I immediately pull her eyes back to mine by her chin. She smirks a little and I just continue to study the swirl of colors.

"You look amazing Spence. But your eyes right now.. are absolutely breathtaking." I finally whisper to her.

"Thank you. There's only two times when they tend to look like this." She says back, her voice dropping an octave. I take the bait, of course.

"And besides right now.. what else makes them this color?" I ask, my voice already sounds thick. I move closer to her then I was, so that my front is now resting comfortably against hers.

Her hands come to rest on my bare hips and begin to scratch at my skin. "That's something you're just going to have to wait to find out." She says huskily as she leans in and drags her nose along the side of my neck, before placing a kiss below my ear.

"Keep that up and neither of us will have to wait very long." My eyes are closed as I try to control myself.

She nips at my neck and then I feel her push against my hips; causing me to take a few small steps backwards. "Pool time." She says cutely and then walks toward the staircase. Her cute ass swaying perfectly with her hips.

I groan and take a deep breath before following behind her.

* * *

**A/N2- I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please remember to leave any suggestions if you have any! =) -Mel**


	36. Untitled Enjoyment

**A/N- I know, I know. Forever long time since you've seen one of these from me. My apologies. My life is a ball of chaos. So much, that this post has been in the works since I last posted. So yes, three months or so to write and finish it. I made it extra long as well, to make up for the time. **

**Thank you to everyone who gave suggestions and I've selected the few that I'm going to use first. They should appear within the next chapter or two. And as I said, everything will be credited. Now on to FOF's, and if you gave a suggestion, I will NOT be responding to that part of it. You just have to wait anxiously to see what I selected. ;P **

**FOF's!**

**hugbuddy13- I know! But I'm so bad at moving the time line along! I've been trying to do more of the whole, 'weeks later' kind of thing so that I can advance their relationship a little more. But it's so difficult with how much I spend on one damn thing, and make that one damn thing last for 2-3 chapters. I'm frustrating myself even haha. But it will come. =)**

**somthgIlike2do- I know I know. haha. Soon enough! lol Thanks for giving some ideas! =)**

**ConcealedAttraction- First off, awesome name! And thank you for reviewing, since I don't remember you doing so before! =) Your ideas are in no way lame darlin! Thank you for taking the time and giving some! =) And I'm glad you're ok with the pace they're moving at. But eventually I WILL get them there. haha. Please continue to read. =)**

**LifeLiveLoveLearn- I agree! Aiden is a douche! I felt like making him more of the bad guy, because I decided I wanted a Kyla/Glen pairing in this story. =) I think they're cute together in my opinion. haha. As for Ashley's qualities that you admire, I'm glad you do. I wanted to make sure I included career stuff, because eventually it will play a factor in the girls' relationship, so I needed to develop some of both of their focus' now and what not. =) And I love an anything Spashley as well! haha. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. =)**

**Irishgrl33- Glad you loved it! =) And thanks for giving some ideas too! =)**

**Fifitehvampire- You're welcome for the BDay wish! I'm glad it was a blast, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this one. =)**

**Charliefan- Thank for reading and being a new reviewer! =) I'm glad you're liking it! And yes, they have amazing restraint. But it shall hopefully happen soon enough! =)**

**Coachkimm- Hahaha.. No I suppose I don't, seeing as I know what it is you're waiting for, as is everyone else hahaha. But thanks for still reading! =)**

**chris- Here's that post, thanks for reviewing! =)**

**chris501- Sorry it wasn't "soon". =/ Enjoy though! =)**

**imaferrari- I know, I know. It is about that time eh? It's not this chapter, however. Sorry. xD But they are about at that point, and hopefully soon, I'll be able to write it in. =) Thanks for leaving some ideas. =) Enjoy! **

**fancon89- Don't get in trouble on my behalf! I'd feel bad! haha. But I'm glad it gives you something to do while you're bored in class. lol And thanks for being a new reader as well! Enjoy! =)**

**ashikinz- Thanks for reading, loving it, and reviewing as a new reader! =) Here's that update for you. Sorry it's not timely. ha but here it is anyways. Enjoy! =)**

**lilbit1016- Thank you for reading and reviewing! Glad you're loving it so much. =) Enjoy this new update!**

**And to everyone else who are silent readers, thank you. Everyone who reads makes my writing worth it. Especially you reviewers! So a big thanks to you guys who come back after my excessively long absences! =) **

**Enjoy this chapter! Definitely some sweet moments and revelations in this chapter that I think you guys will enjoy. Otherwise some of it is setting up later chapters. And next chapter hopefully opens up some of the drama! ENJOY! =)**

**peace&love  
-Mel**

**

* * *

**

"UNTITLED ENJOYMENT"

Spencer's POV

I'm sitting in class right now, bored out of my mind while the teacher drones on and on. I'm taking notes here and there, but I'm just not in the learning mood today. Instead my mind is on other things; more _important_ things, in my opinion. These things being Ashley related, of course.

But it's not on just any one thing about her; I keep thinking of quite literally everything about her. About the way she makes me feel, about the way her smile alone can change my whole mood -making it drastically better. The cute facial expressions she makes when she's confused or concentrating really hard on something. Or how sometimes, when I wake up in the morning, I'll find her watching me. And not in that creepy stalker-ish way, but in that adoring kind of way. She seems to have this twinkle in her eye, and for a second I wonder if our thoughts match -that we're both wondering how we got so lucky. She also has this habit of randomly pressing her nose against my neck and inhaling sharply; she does it to smell me and tickle me at the same time and in the end we're both giggling at her actions.

All of these things just keep racing through my mind. And while I let them engulf my thoughts; I also scold myself every couple of minutes for letting my mind get carried away while I'm in class. It's bad enough that I have to have my teachers e-mail me my work more often than I'm able to be in class; so I should at least have enough respect to pay attention when I'm actually here. But if you had my girlfriend, I think you'd be just as screwed as I am when it comes to uncontrollable thoughts.

Sighing, I do my best to focus my attention back onto my professor while he wraps up his lesson for the afternoon; before assigning homework. Once he dismisses us, I start to pack up my belongings when I notice a shadow appear over my desk. Looking up; I find someone I'd rather not talk too standing over me.

She's just staring at me curiously and I roll my eyes as I stand up; slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Is there something I can do for you Roxanne?" I ask my ex-girlfriend, Kelsey's, cousin.

She remains quiet for a long moment. "You look happy." She finally states after I've shifted my feet a few times in impatience.

I falter for a moment, studying her expression; trying to decide how much I should say without sounding rude, but while not giving too much away. "I am happy." I state simply.

"That's good." She nods once. She never really was one to say much, but even in the few words she did speak, she was always profound and got her point across in a short and simple manner.

Not being able to keep my complete curiosity at bay, I tilt my head, "why exactly are you saying this to me?" I ask.

"You've just had this new glow to you recently. Something I haven't seen on you since my cousin hurt you." She states bluntly, but not in a hurtful or rude manner. And the fact that she doesn't try and protect her cousin's faux innocence doesn't go unnoticed either.

"I've been happy for months now Roxie. But you're right in the sense that I have more of a reason to be lately." I tell her, giving away only what I need too. Even if she's a neutral party, I know this will still get back to Kelsey either way.

She gives me a friendly smirk. "I'm glad. Kels never deserved you" She states the last part with a softer tone; breaking eye contact for a brief moment.

"It's in the past. What's done is done." I tell her, my body going rigid because of the topic alone.

I have no problem with the girl in front of me who just so happens to share the same bloodline as my last girlfriend. But Kelsey did hurt me pretty badly, and the fact that her cousin is talking to me randomly, sets my mind in gear. And though she may be a neutral party, it doesn't mean she couldn't have been put up to this either.

"Well I'm glad you're happy." She states once more before turning and walking to the front of the classroom and exiting.

I stare after her, my mind still in a whirl. Roxanne isn't one of those kinds of girls you plague as completely normal; so her coming to me randomly isn't as shocking as it would be if it were, say, one of Kelsey's best friends. But it's still shocking all in the same that she'd even bother to say something. Which still brings me back too, _"does Kelsey have something to do with it?"_

Shaking my head, I make my way out of the classroom and head towards my car. Just ready to be home and relaxing in Ashley's arms.

As I start the car and begin to pull out, however, I remember that she's in the studio with Boys Like Girls today. It's supposed to be their last day recording. Before they leave it to the producers to finish it off and do all the editing.

I decide to call Madison and see what she's doing.

"Hey chica." Her Latina voice answers happily.

I smile at the sound of her being happy. "Hey, what you up too?" I ask as I direct my car into the heavier traffic on the freeway.

"I just left a lunch date with Alex. You?" She asks, and I hear the sounds of a door opening. _She's probably just getting home. _

"I'm on the freeway, heading home from school. I just wanted to see if you wanted to spend some time together today. Ash is at the studio, and we haven't had a beach day in a while." I smile to no one.

"That sounds perfect. I need some alone time with my best girl anyways." I hear her satisfying sigh.

"Alright, I'll be home in fifteen. We'll go then."

"Ok, see you soon." She disconnects the call.

-X-X-X-

When I get home, Madison is ready and waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Hey, I made you a sandwich. You want it now or later?" She asks as I see her putting some grapes into a smaller container, before putting them into a small cooler.

"Now would be great. I'm starving!" I express. "But I'm gonna go change really fast and drop this in my room." I tell her as I turn from the room.

When I come back down stairs, my sandwich is sitting on a plate next to a bottle of water and Madi and the cooler are missing. I shrug my shoulders and sit down to eat. Half way through my sandwich, she walks back in and sits next to me.

"As soon as you're done we can leave. Already got the truck packed with the cooler and some beach gear."

"Alright, almost done." I tell her before taking another bite.

Minutes later, we're on the road and heading toward the beach.

Once we're settled down on the sand, and soaking up the bright rays of sun; I bring up my encounter with Roxanne today.

"You'll never believe who talked to me today after class." I tell her vaguely.

"You're right, I give. Who was it?" She laughs.

I chuckle before answering, "Roxanne."

"No way!" She exclaims and props herself up on her elbows so she can scrutinize my face. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. She decided to tell me that she noticed how happy I've looked lately. And that she thinks I'm glowing." I tell her seriously. Not finding anything at all funny about her doing so.

"Wow. Well did you say anything specific to her?" Madi asks me, as she relaxes her posture and lays back down again.

"Just that I've been happy for a lot longer than she's realized but that I do have more reason to be lately. I didn't want to give too much away. Because Lord knows if Kelsey put her up to it, or if this is just Roxanne being her unusual self."

"Well that's definitely true. Roxanne was always a hard one to read. Quiet one of the group too."

"What was even more weird, is that she faltered for a second."

"What do you mean?" Madison asks, now turning her head to meet my own gaze head-on.

"Right after I told her that I am happy. She told me she's glad, but that she also thinks Kelsey never deserved me. But when she said it, her voice got softer and she broke eye contact for a moment. Almost as if she was embarrassed to say it or something."

"I always thought she had feelings for you." She states as if it's common knowledge.

"No way!" I deny.

"Yes way! You remember the one night we all went out together and I mentioned that she was acting strange?"

I merely nod, vaguely recalling the memory. "What about it?"

"Do you remember why I told you I thought that?"

"I think I was drinking that night. So I don't recall everything, no." I'm trying to remember.

"Every time you guys acted intimately; whether it was dancing provocatively, or kissing or whatever it is, she had this jealous look on her face, or she would look away so she didn't have to see it. That was the last time she went out with us."

"You're definitely right about that last part. Actually, now that you mention it, I remember seeing them argue that night. When I asked Kelsey about it, she shrugged it off as if it were nothing. But I saw the look on her face -like she was upset that I was questioning it. When we went out the next weekend, her and I got into a fight about her cousin, just because I asked if she'd be joining us again. I always wondered why we got into that fight. She had let it go and blamed it on her hormones; saying she just wasn't thinking straight and what not. But she thought that I wanted her there didn't she?" I ask Madison.

"Probably. She more than likely thought something was going on since you showed interest in whatever her cousin was doing. And since she obviously knew that Roxanne was into you, she thought it was mutual or something. She must've told Roxie to stop coming around."

"Huh. Wow. Ok, well even still, what was the purpose of this morning then? If she's liked me this long, why is she suddenly talking to me? Why not approach me sooner?" I question.

"Who knows? Maybe the whole, cousin's ex off-limits kinda thing. I mean despite their fight, I'm sure Roxie still had respect for her cousin and didn't want to betray her more. And why are you so concerned anyways?" Madison asks, giving me a look.

"Not for any reason you're obviously thinking. I'm with Ashley, and that's not going to change for as long as I can help it. It's just so strange that she'd say something _now_ and not months ago. Which is still what makes me think that maybe Kelsey had something to do with it."

"Well if that's what you think, then just stay away from her. Cause knowing Kelsey, she's probably just trying to mess with you, and mess up your life. You don't need that or her drama. And you definitely don't need her coming between you and Ashley."

"Definitely. I'll be careful though. Promise." I tell my best friend before we both settle into comfortable silence.

-X-X-X-

When we get home from the beach, I jump into the shower and wash off all of the salt and sand. When I'm done, I step from the bathroom into Ashley's room wrapped in only a towel. At the same moment, Ashley walks in the bedroom door.

"Why hello gorgeous." Her teasing smirk spreads across her face. "I need to come home early more often if this is what I'm greeted with."

"In due time, you'll come home to me in even less." I demonstrate by pulling the towel away from my side to reveal my bare hip and side before winking and tucking it back around me.

"Such a tease." She groans dejectedly, but then saunters closer to me and wraps me in her arms. "But oh how I love it." She whispers against the damp skin of my shoulder before nipping at the skin.

"I'll remember that as well." I snicker when she elicits another groan in protest. "You're just full of secret desires today aren't you love?"

She pulls her head back to shoot me a look that says 'don't be a smartass' and I just give her my cheesy grin. She rolls her eyes and smirks, before kissing my lips.

"So you guys are finally finished with the demo?" I ask as I attempt to pull from her grasp.

She nods and holds me close to her own body. I feel her fingertips trailing up the side of my right thigh and underneath my towel, onto my hip. Goosebumps erupt across my skin and I nearly shiver at her soft touch. I know she's showing great restraint as well, because I can feel her fingertips trembling to go just a few inches further south.

"That's good." My voice is thick already. Licking my suddenly dry lips; I catch the teasing smirk on her own lips. "You're not funny. ." I begin to say and then feel as she uses her nails from the same hand against my hip bone. My knees nearly buckle from the sensation her hand is causing and she locks eyes with me. "Ok, ok. You win!" I relent before pushing her away.

She chuckles before finally releasing me completely and walking over to her closet. "I knew I would." She replies cockily.

"Talk all the shit you want Davies, but you won't be very coherent when the time comes." I retort, but the threat comes across weak because of my lungs trying to kick start again.

"Is that so?" She asks, her arms are crossed against her chest and she's raising her eyebrow at me in that sexy way she does.

"Oh it's so baby girl, and I guarantee it'll be _you_ saying that _I_ win." I continue, finally regaining control over my voice.

"Alright. Prove it." Her voice is low and besides the obvious challenge from her words, her tone is challenging me as well.

I know how bad she wants me, just as she knows how bad I want her. But we both know that going at it because of hormones is not what either of us wants our first time together to be like. We know that the obvious chemistry will be there no matter when we decide to finally give in. We just want to make sure that when we do finally close off the gap of complete intimacy, it's when our relationship is completely stable. And that's not saying that we're unstable or even the tiniest bit rocky right now. We'd just much rather have a solid foundation so that sex won't tear us apart like it does other couples. But we _both_ know we want each other. We both know we want each other bad.

"Don't worry, I will." With that, I turn from her and head towards my dresser on the other side of the room. Releasing a deep breath along the way.

I pull some boy shorts from the dresser and slide them on underneath my towel. Then I grab the matching bra and clip it on around my towel, before pulling my towel off of me and pulling my straps on. I can feel Ashley's eyes on me, and I know they've been there the entire time as well.

"Are you done staring yet?" I ask her smartly.

"No." I hear her simple reply. "So what did you do today besides class?" She asks as I hear her moving around the room.

"Me and Madi went to the beach for a little while. Got some sun. Hence the early shower." I tell her and we share a smile when I turn around. I pull on some jean shorts and then put one of Ashley's tank tops on; inhaling her scent.

"Sounds like a fun day." She sits on the edge of the bed, her feet resting on the decorative chest and beckons me over with a smile.

I move over to her and she guides me to turn around and sit on the chest in between her legs. I smile like a fool when I feel her begin to brush my hair. "You're such a charmer." I finally tell her.

"I know. But I work the hardest at it only when it comes to you." She replies sweetly.

I bite my lip. "Well it works for you." I whisper back and I don't have to look to know she's smiling.

We sit in silence for a bit as she continues to brush my damp hair. I know she's done when she wraps me in her arms and kisses my cheek. "Have any homework to do tonight?" She whispers against my skin.

"None that's due tomorrow." I reply as I turn my head and then connect my lips with hers.

"Perfect. Let's go out to dinner tonight." Her eyes light up and I smile in return.

"Sounds even more perfect. What'd you have in mind?"

"Casa de Carlin's." Her smile is cheesy now as she pulls her head back some to gauge my reaction.

"Dad called you didn't he?" I chuckle.

She shakes her head 'no' in a faux innocent manner and then bites her lip and nods upon my look. "He did," she laughs and I roll my eyes, "he said he wanted us to come over. He knew you had class and didn't want to bother you."

"What time does he want us to be there?" I ask sweetly.

"In about an hour. He said he's cooking chicken alfredo and you know how much I love the stuff!" She chuckles some more.

I nod before kissing her cheek. "Yes baby, I know. Well you go freshen up and I'll change and meet you down stairs then." I give her a smile.

She nods her head in agreement before kissing me. When I attempt to pull away, she takes my face gently between her hands. "No wait," she says before I can stand.

"Yea?" I ask with an eye brow raised.

"Just a few more minutes." She whispers before kissing my lips again.

I smile into the kiss and happily oblige. Kissing her fully as I let my body melt into hers. She pulls us back onto her bed and we lay on our sides, entwined by our legs with our stomachs pressed together.

-X-X-X-

When we arrive at my parents' house just over an hour later, my dad greets us as I let us in. "You guys made it!" He expresses happily as he kisses both of our cheeks in the entry way.

"You know I could never say no to amazing home cookin dad! Besides, you convinced Ashley when you mentioned chicken alfredo." He and I share a laugh and Ashley lightly blushes.

"Whatever convinces you two to join us! And once you try this alfredo Ashley, you'll never want to try anyone else's!" He tells her excitedly.

"Well I most definitely can't wait Mr. C." She replies with a wide smile and I kiss her cheek before we all head into the living room.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that it's Arthur?" He reprimands her lightly and she shrugs.

"Old habits die hard." She murmurs and he chuckles.

"Hey mom." I say to Julia as she stands to hug me and then Ashley.

"Munchkin is upstairs." She tells me immediately and I nod with a smile before turning to go and get her.

"So how have things been Ashley?" I hear mom ask Ash as I head up the stairs.

When I walk into Peyton's room, I see her wide awake in her crib, reaching for the over-hanging toy. "Well look who's wide awake this evening." I call as I reach into her crib.

She smiles upon hearing my voice and reaches her arms up for me. She starts making different noises and I smile widely at her.

"Oh you talk now huh? I'm gonna have to tell mama and dada to start texting me when new things happen. They've been keeping sissy Spencer out of the loop. Yes, yes." I tickle her tummy and my favorite little giggle escapes her lips with a wide smile. I kiss her cheek before holding her up on my arm and carrying her down stairs with me.

When I get into hearing range, I stop short at the sound of Ashley's serious voice. ". . I just want you guys to know that I am completely falling for your daughter and I want you to know that she's safe with me. I understand your worries about us living together at the moment and how that can be unstable for us since we've only just started seeing each other. But we're extremely careful with our relationship and with making sure that we also give each other space. I know her and Madison are still intent on finding their own place again, but I'm not going to lie and say I want her to go. Because it just might kill me once she's not in my arms every night to sleep with. She's become a big part of my life in such a short amount of time and that is a scary thing, because there are days when we learn a lot of new things about each other. And days when we can guess or already know how the other is. But some people say that you never really know a person until you live with them. And to me, that's an advantage in our relationship, because ours started with us living together. Spencer and I understand each other in more ways than I can imagine, because we both know what we want in a partner with our types of careers and I feel that we both give that to one another. Our understanding gives us an advantage as well." There's silence for a moment as I imagine my parents let that sink in, and I also notice the pull of tears in the back of my throat. "Just like I also know that Spencer is standing near the stairs right now and heard all of that." She says and they all laugh, including me.

I walk into the room as three heads turn to look at me. "Guilty. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you talking as I came off the stairs. I didn't want to interrupt, but it sounded too good to not listen in on." I bite my lip and Ashley chuckles.

"It's ok gorgeous. It's no secret that I'd keep from you. Your mom and dad were just worried about a few things that I assume they were too scared to approach you about, so I was trying to put their minds at ease." She looks into my eyes as I sit next to her. "I didn't mean to make you cry though baby." She says as she wipes at a tear that managed to escape.

"Never bad tears Ash. What you said was just so touching, and so true. I do, however, wish you guys would have felt you could come to me if you were worried about our relationship. The last thing I want is for the two of you to worry about me in any way. But Ashley is right. We're doing extremely well together and living together this early has given us an advantage and has been a crazy adventure, as well. But she's right when she tells you that we've been being careful and not pushing limits, because we want to assure ourselves and each other that we're serious and that we have a solid foundation to build on." I look at Julia, before I turn and lock eyes with my father.

I see the wheels turning in his mind. He knows to trust my better judgment, but I also know that he can read me like a book. So I'm making sure to hold eye contact with him because I know he'll see no trace of doubt or lies in my eyes. He knows lying isn't something I'm good at when I'm close to someone.

"Ok." He finally nods after a moment and gives me my favorite wide smile. "You know I trust your judgment Spence. And I know you won't willingly stay in a situation that does not suit you. I could tell from the moment we met Ashley that she was more than just suitable for you. So as long as you ladies are making conscious and careful choices, then I'm sure you will be fine. And though I know, for the _both_ of you, it will be hard if Spencer moves out as planned; I also think it is still something you should experience as a couple. And if you feel after some time that you truly can't be away from each other, then bring your lives back together under one roof."

We both listen and then share a look.

"Ok." We both say simply. Knowing that it's not a harsh request or form of advice.

"Ok." He says with a smile. "Now, please let's change the subject. How's work sweetheart?" He asks.

"It's ok. Not much has been going on, so I've just been attending classes like a normal person this week. They haven't called me in on any special assignments but they did mention a show in London that's happening in a few weeks time."

"Oh, you didn't mention that sweetheart." Ash says as she takes Peyton from me.

"Sorry love. I was waiting till I got more details on it. Because they weren't specific on anything. So I wanted to wait and see." I give her an apologetic smile.

"It's ok." She gives me a genuine smile before making noises; causing my baby sister to giggle.

"And how's the song coming along Ashley?" My mom asks.

"We finished recording today actually! I'm so thrilled with it. I can't wait till they let us know it's done so we can listen to it." She replies with a proud smile.

I lean into her side and she kisses my temple before continuing to play with Peyton.

Just then the doorbell rings.

"Who else did you guys invite over?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. When I turn to look at my dad, I see him trying to hide a smile.

"Well why don't you go get the door." He nods towards it and I give him a strange look before turning to stand up.

As I do I notice Ashley's expression also. "You're in on whatever this is aren't you?" I ask her and she just shrugs. She pulls her lips in to prevent the smile that's still obviously there.

"Just go get the door babe." She says as the bell goes off again.

Rolling my eyes playfully, I walk back into the foyer and approach the door. The anticipation keeps me from checking the peep-hole first and I just wrench the door open.

I yelp in perfect surprise when my brother Clay, his wife Chelsea and their son De'vaughn are standing on the other side with wide smiles.

"Auntie Spen'er!" My three year old nephew exclaims and begins to lean away from his daddy and toward me with wide arms and an even wider smile.

"De-Man!" I exclaim with a laugh and take him into my arms, before smothering him in kisses.

He giggles uncontrollably before I just give him a big hug. "I've missed you!" I tell him as I look up at my brother and sister-in-law. "I've missed you guys too!" I say excitedly as I pull them into one armed hugs individually. "Come in, come in!" I tell them and usher them into the living room with the rest of us. "You guys are sneaks! Why didn't you tell me Ash?" I say with an unmovable smile as I come around the couch.

"And miss this awesome look on your face? No way!" She replies before standing next to me and kissing my cheek. "Surprise baby." She whispers in my ear.

I just give her a smile before looking at my nephew who has now snuggled into my shoulder shyly. "Ash this is my nephew De'vaughn, my brother Clay and my sister-in-law Chelsea. Guys this is Ashley." I introduce them all.

"It's great to finally meet you." My brother says with a kind smile.

"We've heard so many great things about you already." Chelsea adds as she wraps her arms around one of Clays.

"I've heard so much about you guys as well. It's so good to finally meet both of you. Spencer speaks highly of you both." Ash directs a smile my way.

"Likewise." Clay says with a wink and we all chuckle. "And if you don't mind, can I please steal my beautiful baby sister from you!" He says as he steps away from Chelsea to take Peyton.

"By all means." She says with a smile and holds her out for him to take.

Chelsea moves over to Julia, "Hey mom." She says in her usual cheery voice. "Dad." She giggles as they hug. "We've missed you two so much!" She expresses as she sits down next to Clay who's playing with Peyton just as Ashley had been doing minutes before. "And I've definitely missed you too Peyt." She tickles her tummy, causing her to giggle.

"We've missed the both of you as well." Julia replies as she sits back down again.

"De'vaughn, aren't you going to say hi to everyone else?" Chelsea laughs and he looks over at his momma. Then he looks towards Ashley and wraps himself back around my neck. "Maybe not. He'll warm up to you Ashley. He's like this with all new people." Everyone chuckles some.

"De-man, do you wanna give Papa a hug?" I ask as I rub his back.

He merely just nods his head so I walk over to my dad. "My best boy!" He says and De looks up quickly with a wide smile upon hearing him.

He turns and opens his arms out to his Papa. My dad takes him and hugs him tightly while rocking him; causing my nephew to giggle. I go stand back next to Ashley, and lace my fingers through hers.

Clay is telling a story about something that happened on his flight, and Ash is completely engrossed in it. But I watch as my dad whispers something in De's ear and he just laughs and covers his face embarrassed. "Go do it!" I hear my dad whisper in encouragement.

My too adorable nephew comes to stand next to Ashley without her noticing, and I look to Clay and Chelsea to see they've also noticed, but Clay keeps talking so that Ashley won't catch on. De looks back at my dad, and he nods in encouragement some more. So De reaches up and pats the side of Ashley's leg. Causing her concentration to falter as she looks down. A smile spreads across her face when she looks down to see him standing there. He beckons her to come closer by flipping his wrist back and forth. She takes a glance back at me and I nod to her in encouragement now. So she let's my hand go and kneels down to his level. De'vaughn grabs a hold of her face and gives Ashley a kiss on the cheek; then he turns and runs to his Nana. Everyone laughs as Ashley stands back up, looking stunned and with a slight blush also tingeing her cheeks.

"That was so cute!" Chelsea coos and we all laugh even more.

"Well hello to you too." Ashley says to De with a smile and he just buries his face in Julia's chest, but with an obvious smile on his lips.

"Where's Glen?" Clay finally asks, once the laughter has subsided some.

"He told me he'd be running late. The boys made it to the semi-finals, so they've been putting in extra practice whenever they can." My dad tells him.

"Glen is the head basketball coach at our old high school." I whisper into Ashley's ear, to fill the gaps in for her. She just nods.

"He should be here any minute. He said he would let them out a bit early to make it tonight." My dad says.

We all fall into conversation about different things while my dad excuses himself to go finish dinner. Just before we all move into the dining room to eat, my other brother comes in.

"Sorry I'm late guys. The team. . CLAY!" He exclaims upon seeing our brother and his family. "Chelsea, De-man!" He continues as he hugs them, before scooping up De'vaughn and spinning him around. "Man I've missed you guys!"

We all laugh along at his excitement.

"We've missed you too Glen." Clay replies. "You made it just in time too, cause we were about to sit and eat."

"You know I could never actually be late for the food part." He jokes and we all laugh. "We _are_ still having dad's famous chicken alfredo right?" He asks seriously and we all nod. "Ok, good!" He carries De'vaughn into the dining room and we all follow behind him.

Throughout dinner, we share a bunch of laughs and old stories. Loving the fact that Clay and Chelsea are in town.

"So how long are you staying for little brother?" Glen asks. He always likes to mention the little brother part. But I think Clay secretly likes it, simply because it's a show of brotherhood between the two of them.

"We're going to be here for a week or so. Maybe two. It depends on when the studio wants to do another showing. I know we were supposed to be coming back home for good, but the gallery out there is extending everything because they love Chelsea's art so much, and they're making a lot of money from their buyers who love her work also. Which reminds me; Dad, Mom, Chelsea has a new painting that she's done especially for you guys. It's a dedication to the new addition into our family." He states proudly as Chelsea bows her head bashfully.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you Chelsea. I can't wait for you to show us." Julia says with a happy smile on her face.

"Well if you guys are planning on staying that long, then we're definitely throwing a barbecue!" Ashley says suddenly and everyone agrees together. "Is everyone free on Saturday? I have a huge pool at the house complete with a jacuzzi and a bunch of other stuff to do. Besides, it'll give you guys a chance to see where Spence has been staying." She adds and everyone agrees together again.

She looks to me and as our eyes lock, we share a smile. 'Thank you.' I mouth to her and she just kisses my cheek.

"So it's settled then? Saturday? Would you rather have it in the afternoon or more towards the evening?"

An echo of everyone picking something different goes around. Causing me and Ash to laugh. "How about we put it to a vote?" I ask and they all agree. "Everyone in favor of the afternoon raise your hand?"

Ashley, Glen and mom all raise their hands.

"And everyone in favor of the evening raise their hands." I say next.

Chelsea, Clay, dad and I raise our hands.

"So it's set. Four votes win for the evening. Everyone ok with five?" I ask and they all agree.

"Would you like to man the grill Mr. C.?" Ash asks him and he beams happily.

"I'd love too. What'd you have in mind for dinner?"

"Steak is always my favorite barbecue meal. Everyone else ok with that?" She smiles.

It's a unanimous agreement there.

"Ok, well bring them by sometime Friday so I can put them to marinate." He gives her his fatherly smile and I get butterflies just knowing how much he likes her already.

"Will do." She returns his smile.

"Baby, you should invite your sister to join us too." I tell her and for a moment my eyes drift over to my oldest brother who is engrossed in his meal. "I think she would enjoy hanging out with everyone." I look towards Glen again with a smirk and Ashley realizes my intentions.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" She asks, lowering her voice for only me to hear.

"I don't see why not. If anything they could both use the fling. But if there's one thing I know about my big brother, it's that he knows how to treat a woman. She might like him; and I know he'll be into her. He and I have similar tastes, and well, you and Kyla are practically replicas of each other." I say and she gives me an incredulous look. "I mean I totally got the way more sexy sister, but I'm just saying. He likes small brunettes with a killer smile too." I wink at her and she just laughs, catching the attention of everyone else.

"Care to share?" Glen asks in his smartass-y way.

"Haha, no. Sorry to interrupt." Ashley says as she hides her face in my shoulder. Once everyone stops looking towards us, she moves her lips to my ear. "You're so lucky that I think you're cute and funny." Then she lays a feather-light kiss to the shell of my ear before turning back to the table.

I give her a smile when she looks my way again and finally nods her agreement to my plan.

Everyone settles into their meals once more, talking and laughing about different things here and there.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Ashley's POV

A couple hours after dinner, we all say good-bye and head to our respective homes. Spencer's so excited about her plan, that she's begging me to call her now.

"Please Ash! Call her now. I want her to be there either way. But they'd be so cute together and Glen can help get her mind off of Aiden." She begs and makes a good point as well.

"Ok, ok. I'll call her." I pull my cell phone from my pocket. Thankfully she's driving as well, or I'd never hear the end of it from Kyla. Speed dialing her number, I put it to my ear.

"Hey Ash." She answers after a few rings. "What's up?" She asks, her voice sounding kind of monotone. _Stupid Aiden!_

"Hey little sis. And Spencer and I are driving back from dinner at her parents house."

"Oh I see. Sounds like fun."

"Yea, it was. But listen, we all planned to have a barbecue this Saturday at my house. You're coming, ok?" I tell her, knowing she'd say no if I gave her a choice.

"I don't know Ash. I really don't feel like doing anything." She says, withdrawing even further into herself.

"I know you don't. But doing what you're doing is not helping. Besides, he messed up and you did everything right. There's no reason for you to be the wounded puppy here sis. You should be happy to get rid of some player who never cared like he should have." I try to encourage her.

"Yea I know. But it doesn't change that I fell in love with him or that I miss the parts of him I knew weren't a lie." She whimpers, and I can tell she's on the verge of crying.

"Tell you what, I'll come over tonight and we can talk about everything, ok? Cause we need to get you out of this slump. You did nothing wrong." I tell her.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'll see you guys on Saturday." She tells me as she sniffles.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't mind coming over." I tell her, worry in my voice.

"Positive. Stay with your girlfriend. I love you." Then she disconnects the call.

I pull the phone from my ear in defeat and Spencer gives me a look.

"Is she doing alright?" She asks, biting her lip.

"As well as can be expected. She said she'd come on Saturday." I answer softly.

"Give her some time Ash. I mean she did just break-up with someone who she thought she'd marry. We both know how that feels." Spencer reasons.

"Yea I know. And you wanted to marry Benny?" I ask suddenly, realizing what she said.

"Oh hell no! I mean the thought crossed my mind in high school; but that was just naivety! No, I actually. . wanted to marry my ex." She finishes the end part quickly.

"Ah, the infamous ex. The one I've been waiting to hear about. Which reminds me, why have I been waiting to hear about her?" I chuckle to let her know that I'm not angry.

"I don't know honestly. I mean I know you told me about your last ex and the seriousness of it all. And that would have been a good time to bring it up, but your story came with a much bigger confession that I was more interested in," she shoots me a smile, which I return, "but I guess I never found a good time with everything else that's happened. And as well, you haven't inquired. So I figured it just wasn't something you cared to know about." She answers truthfully.

"I do care. I mean I get what you mean, that you thought I cared more about the now, which I do. The now is always going to be better than the past. But I still want to know what makes you guarded at times and what makes you tick and ticks you off as well." I tell her as I take her hand in mine and thread my fingers through hers.

She's turning onto our street now and directs the car into my driveway, before looking to me. "Ok, well let's go inside and we'll talk about it all."

I nod my agreement and we get out.

We head upstairs and silently get ready for bed, before climbing under the blankets together.

Spencer snuggles into my side, and automatically my arms wind around her mid-section. She takes a deep breath and begins.

"I was with this girl, Kelsey, for about nine months. Like you and your ex, I was crazy for this girl. We had been pretty serious from the beginning, and I thought very quickly that we'd be together forever. She seemed too good to be true for a while. But slowly, she started to change. Of course I didn't notice the changes right off the bat; Madison actually mentioned them to me at first. About how she seemed distant from me to even an outsiders perspective. I brushed it off, and claimed that it was impossible; that she'd just been stressed lately and that's all it was. I was just being naïve, though. Cause after Madi mentioned it, I started noticing it for myself. She _was_ being distant. She had an attitude problem that she hadn't had before. She was becoming more secretive and didn't want to go out as much to our usual hang outs. Just acting completely shady all of a sudden. So one day, while she was in the shower, her phone rang and I answered it. The voice on the other line answered with a seductive "hey baby, where are you? I'm dying to see you." I told the girl off and we got into it, until Kelsey came into the room. She overheard part of the conversation, at least my end of it, and then her and I got into an argument over it. She played the angry card at first; saying I was invading her privacy. Then tried to play the repentant card when I told her we were through. But if she really thought so little of me, that she thought I'd fall for her BS apology, then she didn't know me at all. I cut her off, and left her apartment after grabbing all of my stuff from it right then and there. I didn't want another reason to see her face again." She pauses to take a deep breath. "I've spoken to her once since then; just a few weeks after the break-up. She was trying to apologize again and win me back. Hoping that the time spent apart was enough time for me to cool down and reconsider. But I told her no, that we were through indefinitely. I changed my number after that and haven't heard from her since. I've seen her once or twice at clubs every now and again, but she knows better than to approach me. But like your ex, she was obviously only in it for the money I had. Which is surprising as well, because she's a trust-fund baby herself. But yea, that's about it. It ended just about eight months ago. You're the first girl I've been with since her."

"Wow. . So it sounds like we both had a rough year last year." I murmur and then kiss her head. "But I think it's safe to assume that we both went through all of that and lost our potential wives, because we were meant to find each other. We were meant to be laying here tonight talking about it." I tell her honestly.

She's silent for a moment and then she shifts a little so that she's looking into my eyes. "I agree." She whispers, before laying a soft kiss to my lips. "Now let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted after all the exciting events today." She says through a perfectly timed yawn.

I kiss her head again in response and she snuggles further into my side.

-X-X-X-

Saturday comes quickly for Spence and I.

We spent the rest of the week getting ready for today. Cleaning up and buying food. Of course, Madison helped as well and we told her she could invite her new beau Alex. According to Spencer, she finally broke things off with Luke or whatever his name is. I only met him once, very briefly. I'm glad she dumped him is all I have to say. However, I am extremely worried about her being with Alex, because that means that Alexis has a way of finding out information on me, my life and my whereabouts. And that's just not drama that I'd like to deal with. I'll have to make sure to pull Alex aside and speak with him about that today.

Spencer and I had dinner with her brother and sister-in-law last night. She'd said that Clay wanted to get to know me a little more outside of the pressure of everyone else. And that Chelsea felt the same. We had a fun night being adults. I treated them to dinner, insisting. Going for the impression, but genuinely meaning the gesture as well. Spencer had to fight them as well to agree. Because she knows how I am. She seldom pays either, which makes her upset. But I give in on occasion. She knows I can't help being that way. We all had fun though. I know Spencer misses her big brother and it was nice to go out on a double date and get to know some of Spencer's family.

I'm broken out of my thoughts about the previous night, when I feel two arms snake around my waist and soft lips lay against my bare shoulder. "What you day-dreaming about over here gorgeous? I sure do hope it's me." My girlfriend's sweet voice fills my ears.

"Always about you beautiful. And I was just thinking about last night, and today as well. Anyone here yet?" I ask as I turn and wrap an arm around her as we walk back towards the house.

"Not yet, but Mom just text me and said that Clay , Chelsea and De are riding with them. And that they're almost here. And Glen will be late, because he just always is. But I'm sure he's probably at practice, so he has good reasoning. And unless you end up having to drag Kyla out here yourself, she should be here any minute also."

I give her a smile and kiss her forehead. "I'm so glad that you keep track of all the important details. Makes us the perfect planning team. Cause I'm so bad at minute details." We laugh together.

She smiles brightly, "Anytime love. Anytime." She kisses my cheek and we go our separate ways once we walk into the house. Me towards the kitchen to grab some of the drinks and Spencer towards the now ringing front door. "That must be someone now." She shoots me another smile and I return it before she's out of eye-sight.

With the PA system now on, I hear her greet her parents, brother and sister. And then hear as she starts talking to De'vaughn about going swimming. His reply is cut off though as she shuts the door. She leads them into the kitchen where I am.

"Hey guys." I greet them and hug them all individually. "You guys find the place ok?" I lean against the center island.

"Just fine. I was shocked when I recognized the area. Spencer's house isn't far from here is it?" Mr. C asks with a knowing smile.

"Yea, it's a few neighborhoods down. That was a total coincidence though. We met just before she started moving and we were both shocked to find that we would be really close to each other." I reply with a smile and Spencer smiles in my direction.

"That's a pretty cool coincidence." Chelsea adds.

"Alright, well the pool is this way guys. And we'll show you where you can put your stuff." Spencer tells them, and leads them out of the kitchen and then outside.

I finish grabbing the stuff I came in for, and then walk outside with everyone else. I show Mr. C to the grill and tell him to have at it. I'd already set everything I knew he'd need next to it earlier today.

Spencer helps Julia set up a small traveling playpen that they have for Peyton and Chelsea is putting lotion on De.

I walk over to the ladies to see if I can offer any assistance.

"We're good babe. But thank you. Has Kyla called at all?" She asks.

"No not yet, and I was gonna ask where Madison and Alex skipped off too." I sit down in one of the patio chairs next to the now set-up playpen.

"They went to grab some more drinks. They should be back any time now." She replies and then comes to sit on my lap.

"Alright. Sounds good. You told them to grab more ice too right?" I ask and she nods her head. "Ok, good." I kiss her shoulder and watch as De'vaughn stands by the pool's edge and just peers down into the water.

"De'vaughn, get away from the pool without your floaties on." Chelsea calls out to him, but Clay grabs him and spins him around before he gets a chance to listen. His laughter echoes toward us.

"Hey guys, look who we found outside." Madison calls as she walks in with Alex and Glen in tow.

"The party's here guys! I grabbed some tunes, so I know you have too have a killer system set-up somewhere Ash!" He calls as he comes over with his iPod in his hand.

"Of course! Right this way party-boy." I stand up with Spencer, kiss her cheek and she sits down in my chair again.

I lead Glen into the pool house, just off the patio and show him the hook-ups for his iPod, and turn the system on for him. "Just use this one here to adjust the sound, and then press play on your iPod. Everything is already wired into the house and there are speakers set-up around the pool and patio." I tell him.

"Sweetness!" He holds his hand up and I high-five him, while chuckling at his child-like antics. He plugs it in and turns it on as I walk from the room.

Some classic punk rock comes on and I high-five him this time when he comes out. "Nice taste!"

He just smiles and goes over to his brother and dad at the grill.

I walk over and sit down on Spencer's lap and her arms wind around my waist automatically. I love how we're subconsciously comfortable with one another around her family. "Babe, you should probably try and call Kyla. See if she's on her way or not." She tells me.

"Yea probably. Be right back." I kiss her forehead and she smiles sweetly, then I get up once again.

I grab my cell phone from the food table, where I'd previously left it, and head into the kitchen. I speed-dial my sister's number and Kyla picks up after two rings. "I'm on my way, I'm on my way. I will be there in like ten minutes!" She rushes, knowing that it's why I called her. Any other time, she'd probably have been here already, but with everything going on with her and Aiden, I know she's just having a hard time dealing.

"Ok, see you in ten, or I'm calling you again!" I threaten, but laugh as I just hang up.

I walk back outside, and see that Glen and his nephew have already made it into the pool. And Chelsea and Julia are sitting on the edge with their feet dipped in the water.

Spencer is laughing about something with her dad and brother Clay while Mr. C cooks. A happy smile on all of their faces.

Madison and Alex are sitting by the pool, tanning together, holding hands and talking from the looks of it.

It makes me so happy to see all of them happy and together. It gives me a happy feeling deep in my chest. I could definitely see myself being a part of their family. This is the kind of family I want to have myself, and I wouldn't be any bit opposed to having it with Spencer one day.

I walk over to my gorgeous girlfriend and wrap my arms around her, listening to their conversation. They're laughing about something De'vaughn did this morning. Spencer lays her hands across the tops of mine and intertwines our fingers. Kissing her shoulder, I laugh when Mr. C says that Clay used to do the same thing when he was De'vaughn's age; causing Clay to just shake his head in disbelief.

We stand here talking and laughing for a bit, before I remember that I needed to speak to Alex. I kiss Spencer's temple and walk away from her and towards him and Madi.

"Hey guys. Madison, is it alright if I talk to Alex privately for a moment?" I ask sweetly, a smile on my lips.

She arches an eyebrow in curiosity and I nod that it's ok. She shrugs and gets up from her chair. "I haven't given Peyton any love recently anyways." She says with a smile and then walks away.

"I know it's only just begun, but this is a pretty great barbeque already Ashley." He tells me sincerely, as he sits up on the pool chair.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. But look, there's something, or rather, someone, we need to discuss." I tell him seriously.

"Would this have anything to do with my sister?" He raises his eyebrow. "I caught the tension between you two the day of the fire. Or at least your tension and the look on her face." He confesses. "I know the look that was on my sister's face. Her predatory look." He sighs.

"Yea, it would have something to do with that. But honestly, it's just a simple request. If you need an explanation, I have no problem giving one. But the bottom line is that if she asks for any kind of information about me, you're not to give it. Alexis is not someone I want associated with me or my life in any way. No offense to you in any way on behalf of your sister, but she's a ball of drama, and it's just not what I want around me."

"Ok. I understand. And just because, I'm going to ask why? What happened? What's changed?" He asks curiously; so I sit down to be more eye level with him.

I scrutinize his face. He doesn't seem like someone who could be using Madison for the sake of his sister. I don't think any guy is stupid enough to get involved in his sister's, or any girl's, drama for that matter.

"Not all the tabloids are lies. I was a party girl. But I haven't been for over a year now. Your sister and I hooked up like three years ago. Around that time my partying was the worst. I haven't seen or spoken to her since that day, and then you guys showed up at the fire. She hasn't contacted me or anything like that, but I know if she had details of my life, that she would. And I just don't need her unnecessary drama. She already made it clear that she wants a round two. And she's not going to get it, or have a chance to get it." I inform him.

"Ok. I'll let her know to let it go. And to not bother you. And no worries, I won't tell her anything. And I'll watch what I say around her as well. I mean we only ever see each other at work or family dinners. But I'll be on my guard with details and conversations and such. I truly care about Madison, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that by being involved in something that hurts her best friend." He sympathizes.

"Ok. Good." I give him a smile and he returns it. "I'm glad we're on the same page then. Enjoy the barbecue." I give him another smile and he nods as I get up to walk away.

Madison makes her way back over and Spencer walks over to me before I'm in hearing distance of anyone else. "What was that all about baby?" She asks curiously.

"Just needed to get some things straight between him and I." I inform her. She arches her eyebrow, so I tell her. No reason for it to be a secret. "Member his twin sister, Alexis?" I ask. Her face scrunches up in obvious annoyance at the mention of her name, but she nods. "I just told him to watch what he says around her, because I don't want her having knowledge about my life, and using it to interfere and create drama."

"Oh. Yea, I'm thinking that was a good idea." She nods and smiles brightly now, before kissing me quickly.

We begin to make our way towards her mom, when I see Skater come running out of the back door. "Hey boy!" I call and he barks and runs to me. "Now where is your mommy?" I ask as I rub behind one of his ears as he pants. Just then, she comes walking outside, her bag hanging from her arm and her sunglasses covering half of her face. I let Skater down before walking over to her.

We hug each other immediately. "Hey little sister." I whisper and she squeezes me more tightly.

"Hey Ash." She replies. "Hey Spencer." She says when we let go and she sees Spencer behind me.

"Hey Ky." She replies with a soft smile.

"Let us introduce you to everyone." I tell her and loop my arm through hers as we walk. "Mr. C, this is my sister Kyla, Ky this is Arthur Carlin, Spencer's father." I introduce them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. C." She greets with a small smile and he gives her his brightest one.

"Nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you from Ashley."

She smiles a bit wider. "Likewise." She returns.

"And this is her step-mom Julia." I tell her as we walk over to her standing with the baby. "And baby Peyton of course." I say with a smile and I see Kyla start to loosen up a bit when Peyton gives her a happy smile.

"She's such a happy baby." She comments and then looks at Julia. "She's beautiful, and it's so nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Julia says and smiles warmly.

"Ok, now in the pool, we have Spencer's brother and sister-in-law, Clay and Chelsea with their son De'vaughn. Guys this is my sister Kyla." I call out to them all and they all wave, which she returns.

"And last in the Carlin clan, we have Spencer's other older brother Glen." I tell her as we come up behind him at the food table. I tap his shoulder and he turns around, soda dripping down his chin from the quick movement. Ky giggles at him and I roll my eyes with a smile; leave it to Kyla to find that charming. "Glen this is my baby sister Kyla. Kyla, Glen." I see the look on Glen's face as he takes in my sister and she blushes, realizing his reaction also. It's only now that he wipes his chin, which causes more giggles from my baby sister. Well, at least Spencer was right. But I really didn't think my sister would be interested that quickly. She's definitely on the rebound! No offense to Glen! I shake my head and just walk away from them as Glen seems to find his voice.

I begin walking back towards Julia when I feel two arms snag me around the waist and lift. I already know that it's the arms of my girlfriend, and I begin to squeal when I realize what she's doing.

"Spencer!" I scream and I just hear her laugh. "Baby don't you dare!" I laugh as she approaches the pool's edge. I know she's going to do it anyway, so I make sure to get a hold of her waist and pull her in with me. The last thing I hear before being fully submerged is her own squeal from being dragged down with me.

I'm giving her a smile under water when most of the bubbles calm down around us and she just pushes me away before swimming back towards the top. When I surface, I pull her towards me laughing and she splashes my face. "Hey, if I was going down, you should've known you'd be coming too!" I defend myself and she just splashes me again and then laughs.

We all have a great day together, and I notice that Kyla and Glen stay near each other throughout the day. Just talking and laughing. The food was absolutely amazing, and I know we all mention it in some way throughout dinner. As if the comfortable silence wasn't compliment enough. It's almost as if everyone was too consumed with the good food to say anything at all. But there was idle chit-chat here and there.

Glen seemed smitten with my sister and Kyla seemed reverted to a giggly school girl herself. But I'm glad Glen was helping to heal her, even if just for a few hours. I know it helps to still feel wanted after going through a situation like she recently has. It makes me grateful for Glen's presence here today. And as well, it shows me a different side of him. I don't know him all that well, but I've heard a lot about him. Some of it bad or on the borderline of him being a nuisance. But I meant it when I said I was grateful for him today. Because he's doing for my sister, what I haven't been able to do recently. And that's making her forget, and unknowingly comforting her as well. Plus too, I've missed the heck out of her smile and she doesn't seem to have stopped doing that since I introduced them

"I told you they'd be a success." Spencer whispers in my ear when she catches my eyes on them. We're all sitting around a make-shift bonfire, that's built-in on the far side of the patio. I'm sitting in between Spencer's legs as we share one of the pool side chairs.

"I know you did. And I'm glad that Glen has her smiling. I've missed her smile." I tell her seriously, a small smile on my own face.

"I love how much you care about your sister." She tells me with a content sigh.

I relax more into her, and her arms flex around my midsection.

"Thanks again for orchestrating all of this." She whispers more softly and then kisses my neck.

"Anything for you beautiful." I tell her and look up. She kisses my lips fully and we break apart to see each other smiling happily.

We settle back into silence and I look around at the happy faces of everyone. Every body is with their significant other, with the exception of Glen and Kyla; however, they are coupled together and are sitting side-by-side on a pool chair together. Everyone else is cuddled up just like Spencer and I. Both Peyton and De are sleeping, worn out from the days' events, and are in the playpen set between Spencer's parents and De's parents.

Madison and Alex are the first to leave. Goofy smiles on their faces as they say goodnight to everyone, and then to me and Spencer. They're heading back to Alex's place for the night. Not too long after, Spencer's parents are yawning and agreeing with Chelsea and Clay that it's time to get the kids into a better bed. Spence and I help them pack up the kids things, before they say their goodbyes and then I walk them to the door.

When I step through the door into the back yard, Spencer is laughing with Kyla and Glen about something and I smile at just the carefree sight of it all. She looks so beautiful in the glow of the fire, so beautiful that it nearly takes my breath away. She notices me standing on the other side of the pool, near the door, watching and gives me an adorable smile. It gives me butterflies and only makes me fall for her more. I think this entire day I've been falling for her more. Just like I do every single day that I spend with her. But there's just something about today; about how carefree we both were around her family, and how unwavering they are about it all. This family is truly built and held together by the love they have for one another. And just being able to experience that with Spencer and not be worried about our relationship in front of those who mean the most to her, makes me care so much more greatly for her.

I walk back over to them and sit down behind Spencer. She leans into me instantly and I wrap her in my arms before placing a kiss into her hair. "You look adorable in my hoodie by the way." I whisper into her ear and I don't have to look to know she's smiling.

"So whatever happened with the whole Benny thing, Spence? I know I messed up, but you never told me the outcome." He asks timidly, but obviously concerned.

I only tighten my arms around her at the mention of the douche bags name.

"I'm over it big brother." She answers sweetly and he gives her a thankful smile. "It was insane at first and we fought it out. Then I messed up and agreed to this make-shift relationship that I didn't want. But I was partially blinded by what I knew him to be, instead of what he is now. Which are nowhere near the same people. So I sat him down and we talked everything out. He said he didn't want to lose me, but I told him he needed to figure his self out before we can truly be friends. And that was it. As he walked down the hall to leave, I spotted Ashley arriving and that's how I spent my Milan trip; with her." She smiles back at me and I give her a sweet kiss.

"Well I'm glad there are no more hard feelings between the two of you. And that must be why I haven't seen him around. I wonder what he's doing now to figure out his life." Glen ponders.

"I don't know. But he'll be alright. He just needs to find himself again as a single man. But he'll be fine." She conveys and then sighs, "Anyways. Did you guys have fun today?" She asks and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yea." They reply together and then I see Kyla bite her lip briefly.

"Thanks for inviting me Ash. I needed it." She tells me softly.

Nodding, I give her a smile, "Of course Ky. I couldn't not include you."

She returns the smile and I feel Spencer shiver despite my hoodie and the dwindling fire.

"If you guys want to stay longer, we can head inside and watch a movie or something." I suggest and begin rubbing my hands up and down Spencer's arms.

"Yea, that sounds cool." Glen agrees and then looks to Kyla. "You?" He asks her sweetly and she just bobs her head and gives a small smile. "Ok, then yes." He answers with his own smile.

We all get up and Glen places the lid to the fire pit on top of it, so that it'll choke out the rest of it.

Spencer and I let them pick a movie as we get cuddled up in our favorite spot. Pulling a blanket over us; I peer over the top of Spencer's head and watch as Kyla nervously sits with Glen. They share a blanket and I smile inwardly when she rests her head on his shoulder and lets out a long yawn. He doesn't make a move to further the contact, and I appreciate that he's being respectful. It does seem like he went for her hand under the blanket, though.

I hear Spencer yawn next, causing my own in return. I make it through maybe the first fifteen minutes of whatever movie it is, before I'm sound asleep with Spencer wrapped securely in my arms.


	37. Three's Company

**A/N- Hey everyone! Hope you're excited to see one of these from me so soon! =) After I got that last post up last week, I was just in total writing mode. In like a 3-4 day period, I literally wrote this chapter, and the first two chapters for LCCA's sequel! =) And I have the next chapter outlined in my mind for this story as well. So that one should flow pretty nicely once I can sit down and type it up. =) **

**Anywho.. here's the start of some of that drama for you. =) Idea props go to somthgIlike2do for this chapter! =) You suggested this one, and it was the perfect set-up for other people's suggestions. Plus I was kind of thinking this one myself! Great minds think alike! ;P Enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to you. =D**

**FOF's**

**Harley Quinn Davidson- I'm glad you love the story. Here's so more! =)**

**ConcealedAttraction- OH! BUDDYYYY! =) hahah How are you? I LOVE the new name. It's so life defining for me. haha.. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and all it's warmness. And yes, you may borrow some of the convo stuff for any future reference/conversation with your parents. =P haha I know you always say that you don't care about how long it'll take me to post, but seriously, thanks for coming back and reading/reviewing each time. Like just gets crazy sometimes and it'll either makes it hard to write or makes the ideas hard to flow. But I do what I can for you guys. =) **

**hugbuddy13- That was definitely one thing that I wanted to show, was Ashley's ease into the family. But we'll see how long that lasts.. (hinthint) haha.. But yes.. right time is the key! =)**

**imaferrari- Sorry it took so long that youo had to review previous chapters. I'll admit I've done that on other people's stories. Life is just crazy! But either way, I'm glad you liked it and the length to boot. If there's one thing I am, it's extremely verbose. So sometimes a chapter will be long just because there's so much detail involved. xD As long as you enjoy it though, then I'll keep doing it. =) I don't know how much outside drama there will be. But we'll see.. however, Spash drama starts now. ;P Enjoy yes? lol**

**mutt009- HEYA BABE! =) I was glad to see your review. Hope all is well. And if it's not, then you know my cell phone is open to you at any time. But I know how busy you and I both are unfortunately. =/ And I'm not sure just HOW much drama Alexis will be involved in, but I do have my first key idea. ;P Just wait and see for that one. haha. I'm sorry everything is still so crazy for you. Things are indeed lookin up for me. I got a new job! =D My last day at McDonalds will be this Friday! And hopefully next week, I'll be starting my training to be an Assistant Manager at Circle K 9gas station here in case you don't know what that is lol) And in six months time, if I'm doing well, they're gonna promote me to Store Manager. =D But yea.. we need to text each other soon and catch up! Miss you buddy. The gang is well also btw. =)**

**rizzorat- That's cool that I used your name.. boo that she's a bad character in this story.. haha.. Glad you enjoyed it though! =)**

**Thanks to everyone else who reads silently, and those who add me for alerts and favorites. =) Enjoy everyone! **

**peace&love  
-Mel**

**

* * *

**

"THREE'S COMPANY..."

Spencer's POV

_Two weeks. I've been back in classes for about two weeks now and it's still the same. I can't seem to focus because my mind is constantly on Ashley. I'm not failing anything. As a matter of fact, I have extremely high marks in all of my classes; which astounds every single one of my teachers, as well. But I still can't seem to just pay enough attention while I'm actually here. Which only makes me sitting in these two hour long classes pointless and a waste of my time. _

_All-in-all, though, I do my best to focus and jot down notes. Even if I don't comprehend them until later when I go back and read them and my text books_. My professor is wrapping up her lecture and then turns around to face the class; dusting off her hands.

"Alright. There will be no homework; however, I'm assigning a project. And you're to do it in pairs of two. It'll be due on Monday, which gives you the weekend to work on it. I've taken the liberty of pairing everyone up by how well or bad you're doing grade wise, because I do _not_ want someone pawning the entire assignment off on their partner and getting credit they do not deserve." A few grumbles go around the room, but otherwise no one really cares. "The entire project is outlined in this packet. When I call you and your partners name, come down and pick up your packet and then you may leave."

She begins to call out pairs of names, and as she does: the pair gets up, picks up a project packet and then leaves the room. She must have started with the kids who have lower grades; because out of about forty students, I'm one of eight left ten minutes later. I glance around the room at the possible candidates for my partners. My eyes nearly bulge out of my sockets when I see that Roxanne is one of them. _And it'd be just my luck if she happened to be the one I'm stuck with._

Ever since that day she approached me in the other class we have together, she's been giving me these weird looks and random smirks. Not like, evil, vindictive smirks. But the sweet, 'hey, what's up?', kind. It's been nothing but odd, is the main point here.

It's now down to four people and Roxanne is still one of them. "Roxanne McDonald and Spencer Carlin." She calls and I immediately hang my head.

_Damn_.

I glance over and I see that she has a smile tugging at her lips that she's trying to contain. _God, it's moments like this that I know Madison was right._

We meet at the front of the class and she takes the packet from our teacher. I turn silently and head for the door. Once we're outside, I hear her behind me.

"So when do you want to start?" She asks.

I turn around now, but my eyes are currently on my feet. I'm willing the scowl to leave my face, because it's not her fault that we ended up partners; so there's no reason to be angry at her for it. Making my face as blank as possible, I look up at her and force a breath past my lips.

"Let's meet tomorrow. School library? Is two o'clock alright?" I ask her as nicely as possible.

She's composed her own face to be void of emotion as it usually is. She nods. "Ok." She whispers and then turns to leave.

"Wait.." I call out before she gets very far. She turns back to me and raises a single eye brow. "Here." I scribble my number down on a blank sheet of paper, before ripping it out of my notebook and hold it out to her. "Just in case something happens and one of us is running late. Just text me if you make it here before I do and let me know where to meet you." I tell her solemnly.

She nods and takes the paper from my hands; then she turns and leaves.

I drag my feet all the way to my car and my face falls even more as I continue to think about it. I haven't even told Ashley about this Roxanne chick; and it definitely will _not_ be wise to continue to hide this from her now that I'm forced to work with her this weekend.

Once I get home, I walk straight to the den; just looking for the nearest comfy thing to fall in to. So as I ascend the entry stairs, I take quick steps and face plant into the wide plush couch. I grab a hold of one of the throw pillows and bring it up under my shoulder as I do my best to relax.

"I thought I heard you come in." I hear my girlfriend's cheery voice. When I don't attempt to move, she comes and sits down on the coffee table in front of me. Cracking just one eye open, I catch her already worried expression. "What's wrong beautiful? Stressful day?" She asks sympathetically. Her fingertips brush my hair back behind my ear and then she runs the backs of her fingers against my cheek.

"You could say that." I mumble and then turn over onto my back with a groan, focusing my attention on the ceiling for a moment; silently praying that a huge vortex will open up and suck all of my problems and worries out of my life. Leaving behind just a happy me and a happy Ashley. I internally groan and scowl at the ceiling, before remembering that Ashley is sitting and waiting for me to elaborate. "There's something I need to tell you." I say and turn to look at her finally. Her face immediately contorts to one that I can only describe as scared.

I sit up quickly and look into her eyes. "It's not that kind of bad babe." I reassure her.

I see her visibly relax and let out a slow breath. "Ok, well what's up?" She asks and takes one of my hands into hers, playing with my fingers.

My thoughts falter for a second at the feel of electricity running through me from such a simple touch. "Remember my ex that I told you about last week?" I finally start off. When I look up at her, she nods and then looks at me curiously. "There's more to the story. But it's only recently become knowledge to me. And I didn't think it was anything important to mention until today." I start off, wanting to make sure she understands that this is the only reason why I'm bringing it up now and why I haven't brought it up before. "Kelsey has a cousin named Roxanne. She used to hang out with all of us while I was dating Kelsey, because they were close. And then one day she just stopped hanging out with us, but I never knew why. Then me and Kelsey broke up so I didn't give it a second thought. None of it was important. The same day that we went to my parents house for dinner to see my brother, that same day that I had told you everything?" I state as a question to make sure she has it in memory. She nods to let me know she's following. "Ok, well earlier that day, Roxanne, who I have two classes with, decided she wanted to approach me after class ended. Nothing happened; she just commented on how I appeared happy more recently. I told her I've been happy for months, but that I did have more of a reason to be. When I got home from class, I talked to Madison about it while we were at the beach that day and she tells me that she thinks Roxanne has liked me since I was with her cousin; and with everything else it seemed to make sense."

I stop for a moment to evaluate her expression. She seems to be turning it all around in her head. "Ok, well what does this have to do with your day today?" She jumps ahead, but I know well enough to believe there will be more to come.

"My class, today, was assigned a weekend project and everyone was assigned a partner. As my luck would have it, her and I were partnered up. And there's no way to change it. She's been acting strange towards me since she talked to me that day. And part of me is worried that Kelsey has something to do with it. Cause if she does, then I don't think I'm prepared to deal with that kind of drama. And if it's just Roxanne crushing on me or whatever; well I'll just have to tell her that it's not going to happen. But all-in-all, I don't know which one it is, and now I have to spend all my free time this weekend, with her doing this project." I ramble on and then drag in a long breath.

She sits quietly. I can tell that she's trying to process all of this information; so I sit quietly as she does so. "Ok, so you're saying that your ex-girlfriend's cousin quite possibly had and still might have a thing for you. But you don't know whether or not her recent actions have anything to do with your ex. And then to top it all off, you have to do a project with her this weekend?" She has this incredulous look on her face, and I immediately feel bad for this entire situation even though I've done nothing wrong.

"That would be correct." I answer in a small voice.

"Wow. Ok. And you said that there's no way to change partners?" She asks. I know she's uncomfortable with the situation, as she should be.

"Look, I'm not worried about anything happening between Roxanne and I. So I hope that you're not as well. I just wanted to tell you, so that if this does come down to it concerning Kelsey, than you know what's going on and she won't have any way to come between you and I." I tell her in the best soothing voice I can force out.

She takes a few slow breaths and looks around the room slowly. "Ok. I have no reason not to trust you. I understand that first and foremost, you _have_ to do this project. Just be careful; keep your guard up and keep me posted on anything. Cause I agree, that I don't want Kelsey to think that she can come between us." She finally says. Her body still seems tense, but I'm glad that she understands.

"Ok, thank you. For understanding, I mean. I know it's not a fun situation either way. But you know I have no other choice. If I did, I'd take it. But there just isn't, unfortunately." I frown and she looks intensely into my eyes.

"It's ok Spence." She gives me a half smile. She brings my hand to her lips and kisses my palm before releasing my hand altogether and standing. "Want anything to eat?" She asks as she starts toward the kitchen.

"Uhm, no. I'm not really hungry right now." I tell her honestly. My stomach is still in a bunch of nervous knots which usually kills my appetite for a few hours.

She nods and then heads into the kitchen to fix herself something.

I fall back into the sofa and grab the same pillow as before; covering my face with it.

"Wait a second.." I hear Ashley's voice break into my thoughts once more. I remove the pillow and look up at her. "What about my record release party tomorrow night?" She asks me, her face looking worried.

"We can still go babe. I'm meeting her at the library in the afternoon tomorrow. She has the packet, so I don't know how long the project will take, but we still have Sunday as well." I tell her.

I see her relax again and she gives me another small smile. "Ok. Good." She smiles once more and then walks back into the kitchen.

_God I better be right about that._

-X-X-X-

The next morning, when I wake up, Ashley isn't in bed and I pout quietly to myself. _We usually _always_ wake up together on Saturday's and spend the morning cuddling with each other_. When I don't hear her nearby after a few minutes, I decide to start making my way out of bed.

_She must be upset about something, because I don't see a note from her either. I really hope this doesn't have anything to do with what I told her. I'm sure she's worried about the situation, but I reassured her every chance that I got that nothing would happen; no matter which way the situation went in. Then again, she's probably just extremely preoccupied with the party coming up tonight also. Either way, I hope she's ok and not stressing for no good reason. _

I pull my robe on over my tank top and boy shorts, then leave it hanging open as I make my way down stairs. After stepping off the last step, I tie my hair up in a pony tail and make my way towards the kitchen where I smell fresh coffee. My mouth waters at the thought of a nice fresh cup.

As I round the corner, a bright smile crosses my features at the sight of Ashley dancing around in her own underwear, flour dusted across her forehead and singing a Taylor Swift song into a spatula. Leaning against the entry way, I just watch her in silence; trying not to laugh the entire time. _She looks so adorable right now. _

Seeming to need something from behind her, she turns around and finally notices me standing here. She yelps and sends her spatula flying in the air; it lands a few feet behind her. Her chest is rising and falling quickly as her now empty hand rests against her chest; where I'm sure her heart is beating a mile a minute from me startling her.

"Oh, please, continue! You looked absolutely adorable dancing around and singing Taylor Swift." I say and laugh at the embarrassed look she takes on.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks, completely avoiding my previous statement.

"Long enough." I answer with a smirk. "I was sad when I woke up without you there." I tell her next and give her a pout to which her own face softens.

"I'm sorry Spence. I was hoping you'd sleep a lot longer. I was making you breakfast in bed." She gives me an adorable smile and I swoon at the now ruined gesture. "I felt bad for how I acted all night last night. You didn't and haven't done anything wrong, and I was acting like an ass for no reason. So I was trying to make it up to you." She tells me and bites her lip timidly.

"Aww, Ash. It's ok. I understand why you seemed off. I would be worried too, but I know that you're understanding of the entire situation." I say and give her a smile.

She walks over to me and wraps me in her arms, before giving me a soft kiss. "Well still. I shouldn't have taken it out on you in that way. I trust you Spence, and I know you'll tell me if anything happens." She gives me a smile and then she kisses my cheek.

"No worries. I'm dreading the day ahead of me either way." I tell her with a sigh.

"Well that's good to know!" She amends with a bright smile and I swat at her ass. "I'm just sayin!" She laughs and I shake my head at her. "And you're definitely still gonna make it home in time for the limo to pick us up right? Cause I'm really excited about our first public appearance as a couple!" She says and her nose-crinkling smile appears across her flawless features.

"Yes baby girl. I promise! I can't wait either. I don't see any reason why I'd have to miss it." I give her a reassuring smile and pray silently to God at the same time that my luck doesn't have it any other way.

"Ok, good." She kisses my lips and then walks away to finish breakfast.

"If you'd like, I can go climb back in bed so that you can still bring me breakfast." I give her a wink and she rolls her eyes.

"Or you could sit down and keep me company, then we can go back upstairs and have our Saturday morning cuddle time." That nose-crinkling smile appears again and I get butterflies at the sight.

"Sounds perfect." I agree.

She pours me a cup of coffee, and fixes it the way I like before she goes back to cooking and humming what sounds like another Taylor Swift song. I just laugh softly and drink my coffee as I watch.

-X-X-X-

After breakfast, we spend the morning and early afternoon in bed just cuddling. We put the TV on and watch it here and there; but really only use it for background noise.

When it starts drawing nearer to one in the afternoon, Ashley begins to pout because I have to get up.

"I'm sorry Ash. But you know I have too." I say as my own pout forms.

"I know, but I don't want to stop holding you." She continues pouting and then makes the 'whining puppy' noise.

I roll my eyes and laugh, causing her to smile. "You know I wish I could stay here, but I have to get up and get ready. I told her I'd meet her at the school library at two." I tell her seriously and she nods sadly. "I'll get as much done as possible and come home as soon as I can." I tell her and she nods once more. I kiss her nose and she gives me a small smile before rolling her eyes.

"Ok, ok. Go! So that you can hurry up and be back already!" She says as she pushes me out of the bed gently.

"Alright." I laugh and kiss her lips quickly before heading towards the bathroom.

-X-X-X-

When I get to the school, I head immediately towards the library to search for Roxanne. I find her sitting on a bench just outside of the building, seemingly waiting for me.

"Hey." She says quietly as I approach.

"Hey." I reply monotonously. I nod toward the building and she nods and follows.

I head toward a quiet, secluded part of the library. But also make sure it's within eyesight of other people. I don't want her getting the wrong ideas.

"So the good news is that this project isn't very hard." She starts off as we sit down and place our individual bags on the table.

"Alright. What's it on?" I ask while I pull out a pen and a notebook.

"Each individual group was assigned two specific muscles and we have to do a five page report on how they work and the jobs they do. How they benefit from each other -that is if they do- write how they can be harmed, how they're fixed when harmed and other details as such." She informs me.

"Ok. Sounds simple enough. Is that all?" I ask her.

Her face looks grave once I've asked. "We both have to have individual reports, written by our own selves. But they have to show similarities and have the same facts, based on the project at hand. And then our bibliography is one shared page. It doesn't say that we have to have all of the same resources, but we can have no more than three that we used individually."

My face falls more if at all possible and I just stare at her. "Are you serious?" I ask with the same monotonous tone as before.

"Yes." She tells me and then pulls our packet out of her bag. "Feel more than free to look through it yourself and confirm everything I've said." She says and slides it to me.

Being that I don't have more than a general trust for her, I pick up the packet and skim through it. When I get to the last page, I stop and read over it very carefully before I look up at her quickly. "There's a presentation portion?" I demand and she looks away from me for a moment.

"Yea." She says softly.

I take a long deep breath, trying to control my breathing. It's not her fault for any of this and I have to remember that.

"It says that it doesn't have to be very long. Just a few minutes to explain our muscles and outline what our reports say. I'm going to assume it's like we're teaching our class because in the end everyone has to know these things about each muscle." She informs me and her face is emotionless, but she appears to be tense; clearly not happy with this either.

I close my eyes and will myself to relax. I'm sure my demeanor isn't helping hers. "Ok, well let's get started then." I tell her with a sigh.

"There's one more thing…" She starts and glances past me.

I nod for her to continue, giving her a questioning gaze.

"I have a double shift at work tomorrow. So I only have today to work on this project." She tells me and then her eyes come back to meet mine.

My eyes go wide. "Shit!" I say out loud and don't even try and hide my glare now. "Are you serious?" I demand furiously.

"I'm sorry. It's the only arrangements I could make with my job. I was supposed to work today and tomorrow. But I traded shifts with someone for today to tomorrow. So now I have to pull a double tomorrow."

"Did you stop to think about talking to me about this first? You aren't the only one with plans or responsibilities!" I tell her.

"No, I guess not. But there's nothing else I can do now. It's already said and done." She replies with a hard tone, but keeping her volume in better check than I can seem too.

"God Roxanne!" I reply furiously and take a few deep breaths to try and calm down. "Well then let's get to work, because I have plans I'd rather not miss out on tonight." I say furiously and get up to find some books.

_God I can't believe she did this! Ashley's already skeptical about Roxanne. Now, if I have to call her and tell her I can't make it? This is not something I think I'm prepared to deal with. So this is going to take some extreme focus. I need to just get to work and get as much done as possible. Either way I'm stuck here with her until we're done, or until we reach a point that it's ok to work on our own. _

I find the location where they house all of the human anatomy books and grab a few that are body-muscle-centered. When I come back to the table, I see that Roxanne has her laptop pulled out and she appears to be doing internet research.

"Ok, here's the deal. I have a very important promise to keep to someone tonight. We have about six hours to work on this and get as far as we can together on the group work. So let's just focus on getting it done." I tell her in a much calmer voice. I'm still upset, but what's done is done. We can only move forward now.

"Alright." She replies and then we fall quiet as we research everything.

As the day progresses, we only speak about the project and, seemingly, only when necessary. Because we both have to have the same resources, we have to compare notes and make sure we both come across the same information. Our essays have to be self written, but contain the same information. They're not allowed to be word for word or we'll receive a zero on the essay portion of the assignment.

The time seems to be on warp speed once we're engrossed in the assignment and before I know it, it's eight o'clock. The limo is due to pick up Ashley and I at nine. She's texted me a few times, with little things here and there and I've only answered her once to let her know that things are ok. I decided not to tell her about Roxanne's little confession until I knew it'd become a problem. But it seems like we just might be in the clear.

"Alright. Well, we have more then fifteen references. And almost all of them we both used. Between the both of us, we have enough facts and details to write a five-page report. So I think we're good." I tell her and begin to pack up my things.

"We still have to work on the presentation." She tells me softly and my face falls. I completely forgot about that.

I frown and check the time on the library's clock. It's almost eight-thirty. Ash has already tried calling me once. She's not going to be happy about this.

"How long does the presentation have to be?" I ask as I pull my notes back out.

"It says it has to be between seven and ten minutes. Points off if it's below or above that. It's a third of the project grade, so it has to be as precise as possible." She tells me, reading from the project packet.

"Alright." I reply. "I'll be right back." I tell her gravely and ready myself for a very hard conversation with my girlfriend.

I decide to step outside and sit down on a bench a little ways from the door. Needing the space to talk to my girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful! Please tell me you're on your way home!" Ash's excited voice answers and it causes my heart to drop in my chest.

"No babe. Unfortunately, I'm not." I whisper and the other line is completely silent.

"What..?" She finally asks after a few long moments, sounding confused.

"Roxanne screwed me over and tonight is the only time we have to complete the project." I inform her.

"But you promised me you were going to be here Spencer! You know how excited I was about this night for us!" She's angry and it shows in her elevated voice.

"I know. It was important for me too. But there's nothing I can do. The project is tedious in it's directions. We have to prepare a presentation for it, and it's a third of our grade." I tell her quickly, hoping she'll calm down with my explanation.

"But you've spent the entire afternoon with her! And now you have to spend most of the night there with her as well? Are you serious?" She demands, and I'm truly praying that she doesn't go where I'm fearing she will next. "Are you sure this isn't what you wanted all along?" But of course my luck hasn't been on point all day, and she does.

The tears are streaming down my face at her assumption, and the anger wells in my chest from her lack of trust. "No Ash. It's not. But I'm sorry you feel like it is. Have fun at your party." I deadpan and then hang up my phone. I refuse to let myself cry over the situation.

_I can't believe Ash would actually believe for a second that this is where I'd rather be. She knows how much I hate that Roxanne was assigned to be my partner, and now she thinks that I _want_ to be here with her? Seriously? I know she's angry that I've broken my promise, but it's out of my control. She knows I can't just not do it. This is school and my life we're talking about here. And, yes, she's a part of my life, but this is the part that has to be solid no matter what her and my outcome is. _

I wipe away the tears that escaped and steel myself to go back inside and deal with Roxanne.

_This night just keeps getting better and better. _I sigh dejectedly and head back into the building.


	38. Four's A Nuisance

**A/N- Man I'm on a roll recently! I've been in such a good mood, and in such a writing mood recently, that I'm able to keep getting these things to you guys! =) I don't know how long it'll last, but I'll keep going either way. I kind of feel like I might've rushed this post a bit. But at the same time, as you read it, you'll see it has adequate details and all the usual stuff. And even a nice cliff-hanger. I love you! hahaha... But as always, be honest in your reviews.. which btw.. where have some of you guys been? Because my last two chapters only got a few reviews.. even I'm used to more then that. Either way, I hope that if anything, you're at least reading! =) All that matters to me. **

**CREDIT! For this chapter, I'm gonna give credit tooooo... somthgIlike2do, again, because your second idea went into this. Except I changed _who_ she gets photographed with. haha And too ConcealedAttraction, because I brought your suggestion in for this chapter! =) So idea credit goes to you two and this chapter is dedicated to the both of you! =) Hope you enjoy it. =)**

**FOF's**

**imaferrari- I messaged you about most of your review. I took some of your ideas, and it helped to clear up some things in this chapter that you and/or anyone else might've been thinking. And then put my own little twist and stuff on them as well. But I hope that this helps to calm you down just a bit. haha Enjoy sweetheart. =)**

**ConcealedAttraction- Heya baby cakes. =) There is some definite angst comin! I'll be honest about that much. haha ;P On the celebrity part, it's touched on in this chapter, and from both of their perspectives, so you'll get a glimpse into their minds on that one. After this chapter.. I don't know how either of them are going to get out of this with their individual stubborness clouding their judgment. hahaha.. ;PP I'm glad you love it your name, I would hope you do since you picked it. ;) What made you want to change it? And btw.. what is 'hik'..? You take care also! =)**

**hugbuddy13- I hope they're ok as well. The cliff-hanger kinda sucks for everyone. haha.. And I'm glad you're liking the speed. I'm hoping I can keep it up for a bit and get the story somewhere. =)**

**Harley Quinn Davidson - I hope they fix things soon too! Like I keep telling everyone else.. the end of the chapter is kind of skeptical. They both need to get on their ish.. haha.. Enjoy! =)**

**rizzorat- Here you are dear! Anotherrrr... TADA! =) haha Enjoy! **

**And thanks for all the hits I received.. even if I didn't get many reviews.. I know that there are a bunch of people at least checking it out. So thank you to the silent readers as always! **

**Oh.. and a reminder that I forgot to put on the last chapter, italics are more personal thoughts. Something that they're actually thinking instead of a general action or whatever. So yea.. just a reminder, because I know I go from using italics to not. Sorry if there was any confusion. **

**ENJOY everyone! =)**

**peave&love  
-Mel**

**

* * *

**

"…FOUR'S A NUISANCE"

Spencer's POV

Roxanne and I work for almost another hour, before deciding that we can split up what's left and do the rest on our own. I refrain from arguing with her that we should have just done this in the first place. But reprimand myself silently instead, because I could have thought about that myself.

When I get home, it's almost ten. I contemplate showing up at the party, but then realize that I have no idea where it is. I think about calling Ashley, also, but in the end decide to just wait. I'm still pretty upset at her for her comment, so I'm not the only one who should be trying to fix this. At least that's what the stubborn part of me is saying. And for now, I've decided to listen to it.

Tonight was supposed to be about our first public appearance; but in the end, it's just _not_ the most important thing to me. The fact that I'm a celebrity is just a bonus to the awesome career that I was blessed with. But to Ashley, being a celebrity is something she's _always_ been. So I can't blame her for not looking at it the same way I do, when it's nothing new or out of the ordinary for her.

Point is, though, there's just no need for our first public appearance to be a huge fight. Our relationship is public record because of the video interview we did in Milan, but not much has been put in the tabloids here, because not a lot of magazines print huge articles without pictures. We've gotten a few shout-outs here and there, but nothing has truly been confirmed in the states. They couldn't even take stills of the video because it would breach our contracts.

I decide to just take a shower and sleep in the room given to me when I first moved in.

Once I'm settled under the sheets, I just lay here. _The last time I slept in this bed was before I left to Milan. I haven't slept away from Ashley since then either. God, a month can change so much! I'm so attached to her already, that on the nights I can actually think about it, it scares me. _Tonight being one of those nights. We've been seeing each other for roughly two months, and we've been inseparable for the past month now. I didn't think we'd have our first fight this soon either; especially about something we've discussed. I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow, but I pray that we can just say our sorries quickly and be ok again. Because this fight is exactly what I _didn't_ want to happen.

Somewhere in the midst of my thoughts, I fell asleep. Because I wake to a knock on the bedroom door, and realize it's morning when I open my eyes.

"Come in." I call out with a groggy voice.

My best friend Madison walks in, a sad smile on her face. "Hey kiddo." She calls to me. I smirk at the familiarity of the nickname; knowing she says it on occasion. A habit she drops and picks up frequently. "How you doing?" She asks as she climbs into bed with me.

I cuddle into my best friend's side and sigh deeply. She wraps her arms around me comfortingly and waits patiently. "How did you know?" I ask softly.

"I was home when you called Ashley. We were in the kitchen together, so I heard her side of the conversation. I'm sure that last comment wasn't the best." She tells me.

I shake my head 'no' in agreement and swallow the lump forming in my throat at the remembrance of it. "It definitely wasn't. I mean, I understand her being upset, but going that far? I just don't think it was all that fair. I hope she's more understanding now, cause I'm sure she thought about it all night." I tell her, knowing how Ashley is.

"I hope so too." I hear her mumble, unconvinced, and I look up into her face.

"What is it?" She glances at me and then looks around the room. "Don't sugar coat it please. Just tell me." I deadpan.

"Ashley's on the cover of 'Ok!' and 'In Touch' this morning. Apparently they printed special editions in honor of these pictures." She tells me sadly and reaches over to the night stand.

I didn't even see her come in with anything. Then again I was still half asleep.

She hands the magazines to me and I sit up in bed as my eyes scan the front's of them.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Ashley's POV

My phone beeps, signaling that Spencer has hung up. "Damn it!" I say loudly and stop myself from throwing my phone across the kitchen.

Madison is staring at me with wide eyes, so I turn away from her, knowing that she heard everything I said to Spencer.

"Fuck." I mumble to myself, knowing that I shouldn't have said that last thing to Spence. But knowing that my anger got the better of me.

I walk out of the room and head upstairs to finish getting ready. The limo's going to be here soon, and I know my manager will be pissed if I ditch my own party.

My entire body feels detached from my brain as I get dressed in my short skirt and leather vest. I straightened my hair an hour ago, so as I look in the mirror, I run a comb through it to make sure it's not frizzing up yet.

While I'm finishing my make-up, I hear the P.A. system come on and Madison's voice as she tells my driver that I'll be down in a moment. I take a deep breath, trying my best to not think about Spencer's and my fight, I head downstairs and walk out to the limo with my driver following behind me.

Once I'm situated inside my limo, I let my mind play over our fight. _I don't see how she could have just cancelled on me, on _our_ night, like that. She knows how important this night was too me. And for some stupid girl, and some school project, she blows me off?_ I frown at my own thoughts for a moment. As mad as I am at Spencer, I also know how much she wanted to be here. And I feel even worse when I remember that fandom isn't one of Spencer's things. _She doesn't care if the whole world knows. God I'm such an idiot for saying what I said to her! I made such a big deal out of this, when I know that she cancelled for a good reason_.

But my stubbornness get's the better of me, as it always does, and I let my anger cloud my judgment once more. _She should still be here though! There has to have been something she could've done to be here tonight. She obviously wasn't trying hard enough to end her time with Roxanne quickly!_

I pour myself a glass of the champagne I special ordered for us tonight, and down it quickly. Then I pour myself another and drink about half of it down, too. I take a deep breath as I feel the alcohol work into my system. I've always been one to fall quickly under with champagne, but I'm going to need it tonight. It'll be the only thing that helps me escape from these emotions and it'll slap a smile on my face for the cameras.

When the limo pulls to a stop in front of the producer's mansion, I slap a fake smile on my face and wait for the door to open. When it does, I step slowly out and make sure that my balance is in accurate check; before turning and giving the paparazzi, that are stuck outside the gate, a smile and a wave.

As I always do, I've shown up over an hour late so that I can be here after everyone else. So as I walk through the front door, I hear a loud round-of-applause and hoots and hollers go around; as people congratulate me in unison for the CD release.

I smile and wave at everyone as I make my way inside, and I'm instantly approached by a waiter with a tray of champagne glasses. "Thank you." I say sweetly, needing another drink already as I make my way further into the crowd of people.

I'm smiling and waving in every direction as people call out to me.

"It's about time you showed up." Tony, my manager, says as he approaches me.

"Oh hush up Tony. This is a party. A gathering of happiness. Get off your high horse for a second and enjoy it." I tell him. All of it being true, and part of it slurred from the alcohol that's invading my system with each passing second.

"Great, you're already intoxicated. Where's the girlfriend?" He sneers and I scowl at him instantly.

"Not available. What the hell is up your ass tonight? Why are you looking around as if you're waiting for someone to get you?" I ask, noticing his actions.

"The big guys from the label are here. They originally told me they wouldn't be, but for some reason, changed their minds. And I'd rather them not speak to you if you're already drunk." He says as he stares around the room.

"Pshh, and you think I care? I make these guys millions of dollars a year. I could give two shits how they see me right now." I tell him and then down the rest of my champagne. "Besides, by the end of the night, I won't be the only drunk person here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an empty glass that needs filling. Tell the big wigs that I'm around if they need to consult with me." I say and walk away without a reply. I know I've left him furious behind me.

_I seriously need to fire him already. He drives me more and more nuts as the days go by. I don't even need him!_

I find another waiter passing out champagne and signal him towards me. "Thank you sweetheart. And could do me a favor and get me a Three Kings, on the rocks? I need something a little stronger to sip on." He nods and turns to do as I've asked.

It's then that I see her. God knows how she got into this party; but I know the only way it was possible is if she found some celebrity date and sexed him or her up to get here. Her eyes lock on mine and she makes her way towards me.

"Ashley." She seems to purr. "Fancy seeing you here." She says mischievously.

"Riiight." I slur slightly, but swallow thickly to regain some composure. "It's obvious that this is my party, so there's nothing fancy or coincidence about it." I tell her with an eye roll.

"Maybe not, but it's rather nice to see you regardless." She says as she moves closer to me.

"Get away from me Alexis." I tell her and turn to leave. I almost trip over my own feet, but she catches my hips from behind and pulls me into her as an upbeat song begins to play. "Dance with me. I've been waiting to dance all night, and it seems the DJ is finally ready." She tells me against the shell of my ear.

I suddenly regret the fact that I've let myself drink so much, because if there's one thing I love to do when I drink; it's dance. Wait, scratch that, there's two things. I also become extremely horny and flirtatious. Or is that classified as three? The point here, is that I'm eternally screwed if I'm not careful tonight!

She starts to move to the beat, and I let my body get lost in it almost instantly. Being consumed by the pulsing of the bass and the erotic lyrics of the song. And let's not forget the liquid heat coursing through my veins, charging my actions forward against my better judgment.

"God, I forgot how good of a dancer you are." Alexis whispers in my ear, almost thirty minutes later.

We've been dancing since the DJ started, after my arrival, and since then I've gone through two Three Kings and two more glasses of champagne. And at this point, it equals a _pretty_ drunk Ashley Davies.

"You're not so bad yourself." I allow myself to say; knowing it's the cleanest thing running through my mind right now. And I didn't want to be rude and not give her _some_ kind of compliment back. "Excuse me." I mumble when I see Aiden approaching me.

We meet up in the middle and he gives me a look. "God, Aiden. I don't have time for your puppy-dog bull shit right now." I tell him hotly, and he just continues to look at me.

"As much as I want to say you're right, which you are partially; I was actually coming over here because I was worried about the situation you're getting yourself into. If there's one thing I've learned about you from all our years of friendship, it's that you only get this drunk when something's wrong, or when you're being irresponsible. And the last time I checked, you moved on from being irresponsible. So just be careful. Rumor has it that the girl you're dancing with gets around. And I'd rather not see you fuck up your relationship with Spencer. Kyla told me a lot about you guys before we broke up. So whatever happened that caused her to not be here tonight, don't let that drive some lust-filled revenge with this tramp." He tells me and I just stare at him.

After a few moments of silence, I feel a presence behind me and look over my shoulder. "Ok, thank you Aiden." I reply, business like, and then turn to face the CEO of the label I'm signed with. "Hey Mr. K." I say seriously and give him and his body guard a head nod.

They both return the gesture. "I just wanted to come over and personally congratulate you on your recent record and earnings, Ms. Davies. You've been doing great and the recent bonus track being endorsed on this deluxe album is superb!" He tells me and gives me a small smile. The kind of smile that a mob boss would give his employees. It's not friendly, but it's not really rude either.

"Thank you. I think of all the albums, this one has been my favorite so far." I tell him honestly.

"Well it's the album that's made you the most money so far. So I can attest to that." He tells me and laughs. Still giving me the impression of a mob boss.

I just nod and smile.

"Are you working on anything new?" He asks me. This is turning into the kind of conversation we _always_ have. And it's not that I expect anything less or more. But couldn't he leave this for another day and have just stopped after the congratulations? I mean we are here celebrating.

"Of course. I've got a few ideas looking to turn into a few good songs. I'm recording from home at the moment, but when I have something solid, I'll bring it to the table." I tell him and he nods.

"Good good. Always my best girl." He says, and this time his smile resembles one a mob boss would give to his daughter. It's just fatherly and proud; knowing that I'm still hard at work just after a tour. "Give my regards to your father and keep up the good work." He says and then he and his guy walk away.

I just wave at his retreating form. Rolling my eyes at the waste of conversation; I feel two arms snake around my waist. "Ready for more?" A warm, yet extremely uncomforting voice and breath, washes over the side of my face.

"No. I think I'm just ready to go." I say as the feel of Alexis' body against mine suddenly makes me miss the perfect feel and warmth of Spencer's body.

"And ditch your own party? C'mon Ash. What could possibly be better than this tonight?" She asks, and I see the glint in her eye. The one that I know is going to lead to some deviancy.

"Apparently a school project." I grumble. And she just quirks an eyebrow at me. "Forget it. Let's dance." I say as a fresh wave of anger courses through me.

_And I've been deviated._

I don't care though as I grab a fresh glass of champagne from a passing waiter and down half of it. Then let Alexis lead me into the center of gyrating bodies that are drunkenly dancing to some new rap song.

Two hours later, I'm too drunk to care as Alexis and I stumble out of the house towards my limo. We're laughing about something that probably doesn't even make sense and my limo driver waits patiently as we sway together from side to side in a drunken fit of giggles.

"Oh my goodness." I laugh as I start to climb into my limo, but stop when Alexis begins to follow. "What're you doing?" I look at her, my laughter stopping abruptly.

"Getting into your limo." She purrs seductively.

"I don't think so." I begin to sober up quickly and start climbing out of the limo so that I can back her away from the door.

"Aww c'mon Ashley." She says with a flirtatious voice. "I know you want this just as bad as I do." She says provocatively and starts to push me back towards the open door; pinning me between the limo and her body.

I'm too drunk right now to really care about the paparazzi that are still standing no more than twenty feet from us, snapping away at this whole scenario. But I smile inwardly when I think about all the contracts I have that are going to be my saving grace tomorrow.

Alexis leans in and I turn my face away when she gets too close. So instead she kisses my neck and then drags her nose up to my ear. "C'mon Ash. We can have a repeat of last time." She bites my ear and I keep myself in check, knowing it's only the alcohol making me respond to her. Because in reality, my stomach is churning violently, in all the wrong ways; because her touch is more revolting than anything else when compared to how any touch by Spencer makes me feel.

Gripping her hips, I force her back and she stumbles a few steps due to her own drunken circumstance. I take the opportunity to nod to my limo driver and climb in. He shuts the door quickly behind me and I lock it as I see him run around to the other side. Alexis tries the handle and then knocks on the window. I know she can't see through the tinted windows, but it doesn't matter as the limo pulls away from the curb.

Lowering the window between me and the driver, I call out. "Go to this address instead, please." I say as I fish for a stray piece of paper in my purse and scribble it down with my eye liner. I climb to the front and hand it to him, before collapsing on the plush couch, exhausted.

-X-X-X-X-X

Spencer's POV

"Are you serious? We get into one measly fight and she runs into the arms of another woman? And she said she wasn't what the other tabloids made her out to be! God I can't fucking believe her!" I vent loudly to Madison as I walk around the room, roughly pulling clothes on. "God! I can't fucking believe her! After everything she told me! After everything she made me believe! Is she here?" I ask once I've finished getting dressed.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her this morning. And I don't usually have a reason to go and find her. So I don't know if she's in her room or not." She tells me softly. She's still sitting on my bed; out of my rampaging way.

I turn away from her and leave the room without a reply. I head down the hall to Ashley's room and walk in. Her bed hasn't been slept in, and I know she didn't come home because the room looks as it did while I was in here last night.

I turn towards the door just as I see Madison prop her hip against the frame. "No sign of her?" She asks in her soothing voice.

I take a frustrated breath, and shake my head no. "It doesn't look like she came home last night." I whimper as the first of tears slide down my face and I begin to cry.

Madison walks to me in a second and has me wrapped in her arms. "Shh. It's ok Spence. It doesn't mean she's with her. She could've stayed at a friend's or even went to her sister's house." She tries to soothe me, but the pain is bad enough with just the practical evidence.

"How could she do this? Does she seriously think I'm having an affair with Roxanne so she's doing this as revenge?" I say through my tears as I cling to my best friend.

"You still don't know that. You know how the paparazzi can be. Give her a chance." Madison says, but her voice partially betrays her words. She's just as angry as I am that this all adds up to what it looks like.

I sniffle and step back from Madi a little. "I think I'm gonna try and call Kyla, see if she's heard from Ash." I tell her and walk from the room.

I grab my phone from the nightstand and call Kyla's number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answers. I recognize it as Kyla's.

"Hey Ky. Its Spencer." I tell her, trying to clear my voice up so she can't hear the left over sniffles. "Sorry to wake you." I tell her sincerely.

"It's ok. What's up?" She asks.

"Actually, I was looking for Ash. Is she, by any chance, at your house?" I ask softly.

"I don't know honestly." She says, and I don't hear any trace of a lie in her voice. "I got home really late last night, and I went straight to bed. So if she's here I'm not aware of it at the moment." She tells me. "Is everything alright?" She asks sweetly.

"I'm not sure yet." I tell her honestly. "I'm gonna stop by, if you stay awake and you find out she is there, could you not tell her that I'm coming over?" I ask, biting my lip; because I know that's her sister I'm asking her to lie too.

"Yea. No problem. See you later." She says and yawns.

"Bye." I say and hang up.

I contemplate calling Ashley's cell. But I don't want to risk missing her in person. I grab the magazines off of the bed and grab my keys from the dresser as I walk out the bedroom door.

"Madison, I'm heading over to Kyla's. Thanks for the heads-up this morning." I call as I start down the stairs moments later.

"No problem." She calls back to me.

I jump in the car and peel out, a fresh wave of anger suddenly coursing through me.

But when I get to Kyla's house, I park and wait a moment. _Going in there yelling won't help me get anywhere. I need to calm down _some_, at least._

-X-X-X-X-X-

Ashley's POV

I wake up to the sound of the bedroom door opening and a pounding headache.

"Good morning." My sister says as she comes to lay down next to me and getting comfortable on the pillow opposite my own. "Would you like to explain to me why you're here?" She says as she let's her eyes close.

"Spence and I got into a fight last night. Because she couldn't make it home in time for the party. I got drunk and danced with Alexis all night. When I got in my limo to leave, it hit me that Spencer would probably be at the house by the time I got there. And I wasn't prepared to face her like that. So I came here instead." I tell her, my voice void of any emotion.

"Gotcha." She tells me in a mumble and then she begins to fall back to sleep.

I close my eyes to follow after her, but I hear the doorbell ring. "Kyla, someone's at your door." I whisper to her, half asleep already.

She doesn't budge and the doorbell goes off again.

Sighing in defeat, I climb out of bed and make my way downstairs in nothing more then my bra and boy shorts from last night. _Hope whoever's at the door is ready for a show._

When I swing the door open, it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the bright sun now beaming in my face, but once they do - I swallow thickly at the broken face of my girlfriend.

I swear I hear her mumble a 'Thank God.' under her breath, before she steps through the door and past me into the entryway.

I silently walk towards the kitchen, needing a cup of coffee and a large Tylenol. We both stand silently as the coffee brews, and I'm not sure what she could be waiting for; seeing as she's the one who showed up here. Then again, there are plenty of things that I could be saying as well. Starting with 'I'm sorry'.

Once the coffee is done brewing - I pour Spencer a cup and prepare it how she likes it. I put it down in front of her before pouring my own cup and swallowing a large, hot gulp with some aspirin.

As I begin taking my next sip, Spencer tosses some magazines onto the countertop so that they slide towards me. My eyes scan the front of the top one and I choke on my sip of coffee.

"What the hell?" I exclaim as I set my mug down and pick up both of them; taking in the pictures and headlines on the both of them. Different titles ranging from, 'Davies does it again. Cheating caught on camera!', to 'What Spashley?' and 'Where's Spencer?' "Are you serious?" I continue out loud, but not speaking towards Spencer.

She has yet to say anything, and when I look up she appears to be studying my reaction.

"Please don't tell me you believe this crap, Spencer!" I tell her, but reign in my tone.

"I don't know. Because you see, I could have easily chalked it up to being a half story as it always is with the paparazzi and magazine's these days. Until I realized who the girl in the picture is, that's getting into your limo!" She says and her temper flares towards the end.

"She never got into my limo! She tried, but I didn't let her!" I tell her quickly.

"It most definitely doesn't look that way Ashley! I mean seriously? You think for a split second last night that I could be cheating on you with Roxanne, a girl I told you I did _not_ want to be spending my time with, so you run out and hook up with an old flame at a record party that you were trying to make all about _our _coming out?" She demands and I do my best to keep my temper in check at her accusations.

"I'm sorry about what I said Spencer, I truly am, but I did nothing with her last night!" I try and convince her.

"Open it up to the cover spread." She tells me evenly and I do as she's said. "Doesn't look like nothing to me. Cause that's her attached to your neck isn't it?" She asks me in a lower tone, and I can tell that she's refraining from crying.

I feel bad because she's hurting, but my anger is burning blue from her accusations. "Oh yea. And you notice how it's not me doing it? It's her. But why don't we talk about you for a second. How was Roxanne last night? Did she enjoy sleeping in my bed with _my_ girlfriend?" I ask her, and my face feels hot from my anger.

"I didn't sleep with her! You know where I was all night! I was being human! Something you might enjoy from time to time if you weren't so busy trying to be somebody to the world, instead of for yourself!" She says bitterly.

I feel my heart clench at her words. She knows I'm nothing like other celebrities, so the fact that she's referring to me like the people who _don't _know me refer to me as, hurts.

"And I'm sure that there was no other way to get out of doing the project right? You absolutely _had_ to stay there and work with her. Spending _our _time with her." I say, bringing the spotlight back to her.

She falters for a moment, and I know I've hit a weak spot in her thinking.

"See! You can't even deny it!" I continue a moment later when she hasn't spoken. "You could have left her there, but you didn't. And in return, you blew me off!"

"You're right. I could have left her. Only difference between your assumption, and what really happened, is that I didn't know I could have until it was too late! Because I truly wanted to be with you last night, _not_ her. And the only difference between my assumption and your story, is that I got mine from a tabloid that proves you're lying to me." She tells me evenly, her voice sad. "Goodbye Ashley." She says.

She turns away from me and leaves. And for some unknown reason - I just let her.


	39. Opportunities vs Circumstances

**A/N- HELLOOOO everyone! Extremely belated Holiday wishes! Hope everyone was safe and didn't get into too much trouble over the holidays! ;P I know I've been crazy busy since last updating. Been getting comfortable with the new job, and that included this new girl. But we won't go there. lol Cause it's already drama central. But hey, that's the life of Mel for whatever reason! ha.. then the holidays came around, and then my 21st birthday was last week. So as you can tell, busy busy. So this chapter was slow in being produced. Cause it's literally been in the works for like the last two months. But alas.. here it is. Please promise not to hate me totally once you're finished reading it. *pauses while you promise* OK THANKS! =D**

**FOF's for last chaptahh..**

**Fifitehvampire- It's quite alright that you weren't able to review the last few chaps. I understand that you guys get busy too. =) And I am working on thickening the plot some. =) Hoep you can enjoy this new chapter!**

**FFreview- I know that last one wasn't the greatest, huh? Keep reading, maybe it'll get better..? heh..**

**Irishgrl33- I don't know.. will Spencer be willing? Or will Ash be too stubborn and broken to know what to do with herself? Guess you just gotta read. ;P**

**imaferrari- I hope it wasn't TOO painful dear! Last thing I want to do is cause all of that. lol But your review was right on it. Ash in freakin insane! But I'm glad you understand the whole angry word vomit thing. Because it does honestly happen. Whether sober or intoxicated. It's perfectly possible and I'm sure everyone's gone through it at some point or another. And I'm not sure if it was a break-up or not... guess you just gotta read and see. ;P**

**hugbuddy13- I know. I posted fast for those and then the holidays and everything else threw me off. hahaha.. Ash is a dumb dumb sometimes. It happens I suppose. lol Read and find out the rest.. ;)**

**ConcealedAttraction- Heya bookie! =) How've ya been? Miss me? hahaha Ahh.. well now I'll know what 'hik' means for now on. lol it's different, it's refreshing. xD I agree.. them leading their lives differently in terms of "celebrity appearances" should've been discussed. But hopefully it'll be something they talk about in the future. Ash was definitely in the most wrong here. And I do have plans.. lol.. of course I have plans! ;) As for Spencer, I think she was justified to a point, because she had proof of actions that Ash was screwing around without caring. I mean to stoop so low that you let the paparazzi's catch you, must mean you don't care all that much right? or at least in Spencer's mind. As for Ash screwing up more in other stories. I think it's just because she's portrayed that way in the show, so it's easy to make her like that. And I followed along in that way with their personalities. It doesn't mean that Spencer is ever going to be perfect. Just wait and see. =) Not in this chapter, but later on anyways. haha. Enjoy darlin! =)**

**Harley Quinn Davidson- She did! Oh my goodness! She's kind of stumped out of what to say. She just got her ass handed to her basically, and she know her word vomit didn't help her any. lol They do have tempers! haha.. kinda feisty eh? xD The world is dark and stormy without them. Let's hope they get over this. ;P**

**Coachkimm- it was a bunch of updates back to back! Too bad that ended all too quickly though eh? haha.. Maybe it'll change, maybe it won't. But the holidays kicked my ass. haha. Let's hope that drama simmers down soon eh? xP**

**lilbit1016- Hahaha.. they do need a really good make-up huh? Maybe it'll come, maybe not. Just gotta read and find out. =P**

**Amazed- I'm so sorry that this didn't come when you needed it. It was nowhere near any kind of presentable, or I would have put something up especially for you. I do hope however, that things are going better and that this chapter still lifts your mood for the evening! =) I'll try to stay more on top of updating. I know just what you mean about reading being an escape sometimes. That's one of the reasons I started writing as well, because it's just that awesome of an escape. Keep ya head up. I'm around if you need anything. **

**mb168- I don't know about things being ok with them. But here's the update. =)**

**Ok, thanks to everyone else for alerts subscriptions and favorite-ing my stories and stuff. You guys are what keep me motivated to write some days. Enjoy the update, and remember that you promised not to hate me. ;P **

**Peace&Love  
-Mel**

**

* * *

**

"OPPORTUNITIES vs. CIRCUMSTANCES"

Glen's POV

"So, how's Ash doing?" I ask Kyla while we wait for the waiter to come back with our lunch order.

"She's gone completely reclusive. Worse then I was just three weeks ago. She won't talk to anyone, she won't answer my calls or texts. And she stays locked in her room so that I can't get near her when I stop by." She answers and frowns.

"She sounds just like Spencer then. With the exception of work and school, she doesn't come out of the room at my parents' house. She isn't really talking to anyone. I think she might've told our dad something about it, but he said she seemed pretty vague with her details. If there's one thing I know about Spencer, it's that she won't throw Ash under the bus when she knows there's still plenty to talk about. She's just upset and trying to get through it mentally."

Just then the waiter comes and puts our plates down and we thank him before Kyla answers.

"That's good to know, cause Ashley adores your family. And I know she wouldn't want anything to change if they happen to fix things. She hasn't said anything about it either way, though. And I'm positive that she misses Spencer way more than she'd ever admit." She says as she chews a bite slowly.

I chuckle. "Spencer's the same. Every time I've stopped by, if she's been locked in her room, I've heard her crying more than half the time. She's pretty torn up about this whole fight." I frown myself. _I hate seeing my little sister so broken and there not being anything that I can do about it. _

"I really wish there was something we could do. They need to at least talk about everything. Whether they choose to end it or fix things. They need to at least talk it out." She muses out loud.

"How stubborn is Ashley?" I ask before taking a bite from my pasta.

"Way more stubborn then I've seen Spencer be." She rolls her eyes.

We fall quiet, both of us thinking about our sisters. That's when the idea hits me.

"We should set them up!" I tell her. She looks at me and raises her eyebrow cutely.

"Elaborate please?" She asks.

"We get them out of their rooms and get them to agree to come out. Then, you and I pick a place to go where they have no choice but to run into each other. It will at least force them to confront one another and talk. You know one of them will cave and initiate everything."

"That might work. But we have to make sure that they don't spot each other until we meet up. Otherwise they'll leave before we get them close enough to one another."

We continue to discuss our plan while we finish eating lunch.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Ashley's POV

"_You say it's time for a change; I say we just need to rearrange." _I sing softly as I strum the chords I previously selected. It all sounds good together, so I move onto the next line. "_All the plans that we had before; No one is walking out that door alone." _When I finish singing that line, I grimace at the order I put E and G in for it. I go back and play with it a little bit; reversing them and changing them up until it flows better with the words and tempo of the line. "_All the plans that we had before; No one is walking out that door alone."_ I nod my head, much more satisfied with how it sounds.

I play the chords through a few more times, making sure I have them exactly how I want them, before writing them down on my music sheet. I have somewhere between eight to thirteen pages laying before me; altogether containing roughly five new songs that I've been working on. One of them is the song I've been writing for the past few weeks now and another one I actually started about nine months ago, just before me and my ex-girlfriend broke up. Recently it seemed like as good a time as any to pull it out and finish it. And since then, three more songs have been started.

"_But I know I have too, and she won't want too."_ I sing with more emotion as the tempo picks up from where it began to build during the last line. The chords still aren't there for this part yet, so I go through, playing different ones until deciding what I want once more.

I make all the necessary marks, so that I can remember them later when the song is finished, then I pick up a different music sheet that is sitting in front of me. It's the song I started nine months ago, and as I glance over it, a sad smile crosses my features. Other than a few key details, it reminds me of Spencer, just like the other four songs do.

It pretty much sucks when I know how much more inspired I am when I'm upset instead of when I'm happy. Don't get me wrong, I have plenty of happy songs. But you'd be surprised to learn how many of them were written during a dark time. And how many sad songs are written in happy times. It all balances, but in an odd way, I suppose. More often than not, however, I write a lot more when I'm in a bad place emotionally. Probably because I refuse to do much else. When it comes to emotional pain: writing music and lyrics is the perfect bandage. Always has been for me. This time is no different.

Placing the older song aside, I pick up another random paper and glance over the lyrics. I feel a pull towards it, which usually tells me something more will come of it if I mess with it a little bit.

Adjusting my favorite guitar, which I named Delilah years ago, more comfortably in my lap; I strum the first few chords I have written down, refreshing my memory on the song that I started about a week ago. "_Like Autumn turns leaves, Winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths. Wherever she goes, all that I know about us, is that beautiful things, never last, that's why fireflies flash." _Another sad smile takes residence on my lips. The lyrics are perfectly written, but something isn't sitting well with me about the guitar. The notes I chose to use sound good, but I feel as though the song needs something else - something more.

I scoop up all of my papers into a messy pile and grab Delilah by the neck; before heading out of my bedroom and downstairs towards my studio. I walk inside, shutting and locking the door behind me. Walking into the booth, I lay my guitar on a nearby couch before walking over to the grand piano I have set up in one of the far corners. Setting my messy stack of papers down, I grab the song I was singing from the top of the pile and set it on the piano's stand. I rest my fingers on the keys and slowly start to play the notes from my sheet music.

As I get more comfortable with the melody flowing around me, I begin to sing again. "_As Autumn turns leaves, Winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths. Wherever she goes, all that I know about us; Is that beautiful things, never last. That's why fireflies flash."_ A few tears stream from my eyes, but I scrub my hands over my face quickly to rid my cheeks of them. I scribble out a few notes and replace any changes I just made as I was playing.

Looking to the next few lines, I recite them out loud to myself. "_When this Summertime ends, we will not part as friends. Things were promised in soft whispered secrets. She has tears in her eyes, as she pleads her goodbyes." _I continually read these short lines over and over again, but I don't like them. I like their emotion, but not their phrasing so I start playing with it some more. "'_When this Summertime ends, we will not part as friends.' _I like this line." I whisper to myself after reading it. "This next one needs a word change though." I continue to mumble, as my brow furrows in concentration. "What is sometimes used as a representation of a strong bond…?" I ask myself aloud. When I look up in thought, my eyes land on a Rosary that was given to me by a fan years ago during my first tour. "Blood." I whisper. "_Things were promised in blood…" _But now the line isn't long enough and it seems unfinished with the music. I look back up at the Rosary, just thinking and contemplating. "_Things were promised in blood, we have sinned."_ I murmur and then mull it over. I play the few keys that go with that particular line and whisper it again. It flows really well together. I write it in before moving to the next line. "_She has tears in her eyes.." _I read and then scribble stuff down and rearrange it. "_Now there's tears in her eyes.." _I nod and continue. "_As she pleads her goodbyes… pleads.. Begs.. Cries her goodbyes..?" _I try different words, knowing that that's what isn't fitting. "_As she's screaming goodbyes…. Now there's tears in her eyes as she's screaming goodbyes." _I write it down, before replaying it.

I start from the beginning and play it all together. "_When this summertime ends, we will, not part as friends. Things were promised in blood; we have sinned. Now there's tears in her eyes, as she's screaming goodbyes." _I stop singing and continue to play. Falling in love with the melody as it floats around me. The emotion it provides only provokes what I've felt for the last two weeks. And as I let the melody become adventitious, I feel the tears begin streaming down my face.

I stop abruptly and wipe at my wet cheeks as I begin to cry quietly. It's like no matter what I do, everything still reminds me of Spencer. I can't even escape in my own music without being reminded of her, or without writing about her or the pain. It sucks!

I just wish I could talk to her…

-X-X-X-X-X-

Spencer's POV

The TV's on, but I'm not really paying attention to it. It's some mindless reality show that's fake and pretty much horrible. But it's the only thing that doesn't actually bother me right now to watch. That is, when I _am_ paying attention to it.

This is where I've been though. With the exception of work and school, I haven't left this room unless I needed to pee or shower. I've been miserable. It's been hard to sleep because I got so attached to Ashley sleeping with me and it's even been hard to eat. I feel like this emotionally detached person. And to be honest, I hate that I'm the kind of person whose negative emotions effects their every day life and actions. It shouldn't be this way. But yet, here I am, feeling unable to do anything other than what's necessary because I'm just too upset to deal with much else.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear a knock on the door. "Spence, hunnie, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." I hear my dad's gentle voice call from the hallway. "Come down if you're hungry." I can hear the distress in his voice, but I just remain quiet, knowing he'll walk away with my lack of response.

Work has noticed the difference, but it's not like I've been doing much anyways. I swear that half the time I get paid to show up and sit around. I mean they have me do little things here and there. I view pictures from sets that I've done or I try stuff on for future shows. One of the photographers that I'm closer with than others, she always asks me to be near her sets when I'm not busy because she likes my input on things when she feels stuck. She's even called me while I'm in other countries and asked my opinion on something because she was so frustrated with her own people. She's one of the one's who has asked me what's been going on lately. I just tell her I'm fine and make myself appear busy or walk away to do something.

It doesn't help, either, that every new tabloid has come out with the pictures now, or that they're coming out with all these articles questioning our relationship. It's not like it's any of their business.. but if they truly cared, then they'd be out of a job. None of the stories have changed much from the original articles, which tells me that not even Ashley has attempted to fix them yet. Or gone to set anyone straight.

I feel my face fall more, if at all possible, and the tears swell in my eyes quickly. _This sucks so much. _

Grabbing my phone, I dial Madison's number and wait for her to answer.

"Hey kiddo." She answers sweetly, "Whatcha up too?" She asks.

"Same as usual. Are you busy?" I ask her softly.

"Not when it comes to my best girl. I'll be over in ten." She replies in the tone of voice that I know she reserves for only selective people.

"Thank you." I answer and sniffle a little. "See you soon." I tell her before ending the call.

I put my phone down next to me on the bed and wait.

I hear her downstairs talking to my parents when she arrives. And then hear my bedroom door open moments later. "Hey sweetie." She calls before kicking off her shoes and climbing into the bed with me. She lays down so we're face-to-face and gives me a small smile. "Your dad sent dinner up with me for you. You should really try and eat." She says softly.

I just nod, because she knows if I even touch it, I'll only eat a few bites.

She starts running her hand through my hair and I close my eyes, her comforting touch relaxing me instantly. I feel her shift next to me and then settle down again, so I open my eyes questioningly.

"What the hell are you watching?" She cracks a smile and I shrug, a smirk ghosting over my lips.

My eyes close again when she scrapes her nails over my scalp and I unwelcomingly yawn.

I feel her hand leave my hair and a gentle finger trace under one of my eyelids. "Still haven't slept good." I hear the worry in her voice and I make no move to answer her, knowing that she only stated it rhetorically.

After what seems like half an hour, I open my eyes to look at her.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep." She says softly.

I shake my head 'no' and take a deep breath. "I'm going to London." I state bluntly.

She opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it, knowing that there's more to follow and gives me a second to explain further.

"They finally got all of the details worked out on the London show. I already told them that I'd go. I leave in three days."

It's not shocking news to her that I'm going to be leaving; it's my job to do so. But I know she's mulling over it because of the current situation here. She's looking into my eyes and I see it click in her head; I knew it would.

"There's more than just the show isn't there?" She asks suddenly, as she searches my eyes.

"Yes." I state simply.

"They offered you something in London?" She asks more quietly.

I nod. "The agency is opening their new branch in London. And they want me, as one of their senior models, to be there to help with hiring photographers and getting things set up. They feel that I've learned so much about the business, that they want my input on things because they trust me. CJ and Nicole, the VP of our branch, came to me earlier this week. CJ knows that when I reach the end of the road on my modeling career, that I'd still like to stay in the industry if at all possible. And by going and doing this, I'm setting myself up for that. Me taking this opportunity is extremely amazing for my career." I explain to her.

I watch as her focus goes beyond me as she let's everything sink in.

"How long would you be gone for?" She asks after a few quiet minutes.

"Roughly six months. Maybe longer, maybe not. It depends on how long it takes to settle everything out there."

She nods her head against the pillow then takes a deep breath. Her eyes wander around the room for a moment before coming back to meet mine. "Have you agreed to go as of now?" She asks me softly.

"I agreed to the show for now. Which will take me for two weeks. I told them I'd give them an answer about everything else tomorrow. Either way, I leave in three days. It's just the return trip that needs to be figured out."

"Well, is this something that you really want to do? Like, really truly?" She's searching my eyes, watching me intently as only she knows how to do as my best friend.

"It is. This is an awesome opportunity for me and my career. When my years as a model are up, then I can still have the career. Because I could be a talent scout or be a manager like CJ, or even help run the company one day. And going to do this, will be like training for all of them at once. They've only asked a few people to go out and do this. The VP will be there with two other branch VP's. CJ's going, along with some other talent scouts and managers. And I'm only one of four models that have been asked to go. All-in-all, about twenty people are going to set this whole thing up. A lot of them are from the LA branch with the exception of the VP's and three or four managers from other branches. It's a big job for the little bit of people that are going, but that's why it's such a long trip." I explain everything in full detail, wanting her to completely understand the possibilities laced with this opportunity.

She nods again, soaking all of the information in. "And is any part of this decision based on the recent events?" She asks skeptically.

"I'm not going to lie and say 'no' Madi, because then I'd be lying. But it's not as big a factor in the decision as you would think. There's not much for me in LA right now. And it's not like I'm staying there permanently. For an extended period of time? Yes. Forever? No. I mean, I'll miss my family and you, but not much else." I tell her honestly, a frown pulling at my face.

She takes another deep breath and places her warm hand on my cheek. "If this is what you truly want. Then I say go for it. Because you're right, this is an absolutely amazing opportunity for you, and I think you reserve every right to do so."

"Ok." I give her a small smile. "I haven't told mom and dad yet."

She gives me a look that asks me _'why the hell not?'_, and I just give her a sheepish smile.

"Will you come with me to tell them?"

"Of course, c'mon." She says softly. She kisses my forehead before climbing out of bed and offering her hand to me.

We go down stairs and I see my dad notice us come off of the stairs from the dining room. He stands, but waits for us to come towards them. When we walk into the dining room, Madison takes my hand for support, and I give her a soft smile. My dad sits back down, realizing that there's something to come of this, and gives me his full attention. Julia does so as well.

It's not that my parents won't approve, and it's not that I'm worried that they won't support me. Because they always do. I guess it's just more of a parent thing than anything else that makes me worried to tell them.

"I have some news for you guys." I start off slowly. My dad looks at me curiously, as does Julia. "I've been offered the chance to go with about twenty other people to help open up our new branch. As I explained to Madi upstairs, I'm only one of four models that have been given this opportunity. Because everyone else going is manager's, scouts and VP's from my branch and some others. And that's it. So being asked as a model, to go and help set up the company is going to help set me up for a deeper-rooted career in the business." I take a deep breath and study their faces.

I know I've left the part out about London for now, but it's only because I want them to realize the importance of this chance first.

"Well that sounds great hunnie." My dad says and I see Julia smile in compliance with his statement. "How long is the trip going to be for?" He asks with a proud smile.

"Right now it's set at six months. But that can change depending on how fast we get things done."

He nods and then I see Julia's face turn skeptically towards me. "And where exactly are they sending you, Spence?" She asks, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Uh, you see, that's the part that you guys are going to worry the most about…" I trail off and I see my dad's reserved face take place over his features.

He nods, gesturing that anything I have to say is ok.

"It's in London. They want me to go to London for six months." I state firmly.

There's complete silence in the room as the weight of my statement settles on their ears.

"London; as in the UK?" Julia asks me wide-eyed.

"Yes. As in the UK."

After a few moments of silence, my dad stands and walks over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "In the end, you know we can't stop you, and as well, we don't want too. This is your job. The career you've chosen. Not to mention, you're a grown woman. But is this what you truly want, _right_ now?"

I know what the weight of his question is supposed to imply, so I look him right in the eye as I answer. "I'd be lying if I said that none of this had to do with Ashley, but as I told Madi, she's not as much of a factor as you would think. This is truly an amazing move for my career. It'll set me up to remain in the business, long after my years of being a model are over. And that's exactly what I want. I love my job, and if I can be in it for as long as possible, than I want that for myself. This trip will help get me there." I tell him truthfully.

He studies my firm expression for a moment, before giving me a small smile. "Ok then. Congratulations sweetheart. You know I'm proud of you for grabbing their attention." He hugs me tightly and I cuddle into the protective embrace. There's never been a better feeling than the security my dad's hugs give me.

"Thank you daddy. You know you're support means more to me than anything."

"And we do support you hunnie. Always." He tells me before kissing the top of my head.

"He's right Spencer." I hear Julia from behind me, so I pull away from my dad to look at her. "Whatever you choose to do, we're always going to support you and be behind you. As long as you're making these decisions for the right reasons, we're always going to back you up." She tells me and I nod.

"When are you supposed to be leaving?" She asks.

"In three days. And before you freak out, I haven't even told them yet that I'm staying the six months. I've been thinking about it for a few days now. I was set to leave in three days either way, for a show we're doing in London to kick off the opening of the new branch. If you can even call it that, because nothing is set up. But we're hosting a show to basically tell people that we're opening up a new branch and to get them interested. With our company already being so world-renowned, though, it shouldn't be hard to get people interested. I mean the guest list itself is already booked up and we're set to have close to a thousand people there. Ranging from designers, to photographers, to other industry competitors and then just plain guests there for the fun of it. But it's to put our name out there in the London area, so that local artists can come and apply for positions. I know I made all of that sound insanely complicated, but yea." I chuckle a little before shaking my head. "But the main point, is that I'm scheduled to go to the show no matter what, and already agreed to that part of it."

My dad shakes his head quickly and smiles. "Understood. We're proud of you sweetheart. This is an amazing opportunity for you to grow. A change of scene might be nice too." He gives me a knowing smile and I nod my agreement.

"Well now that the toughest part is out of the way.." My best friend says and we all laugh. "You know we're throwing you a celebratory party before you're whisked away from us for six months!" She smiles brightly.

Julia laughs, my dad shakes his head in that "oh Lord, here we go" manner and I just laugh at the excited face she's making.

"You love having a reason to throw a party don't you?" I ask and she actually looks sheepish for a moment. "Whatever you want best friend. I know you're going to miss me, so do whatever's going to make you feel better about me leaving for so long." I give her a smile and she squeals.

"Ok, yes! Let me go call some people since we need a place on such short notice!" She squeals again, hugs me and then walks away to make the calls.

I join my parents at the dinner table and serve myself a small helping of food. "How was your guys' day?" I ask quietly.

My dad gives me a small smile as he finishes his bite of food. "Work went well today. I think I finally broke through to this young man who's been dealing heavily with drugs. He's agreed to come back and talk once a week for counseling." He smiles happily, and I can't help but beam back at him.

"That's great daddy. I'm so happy to hear that. How about you mom?"

"Peyton and I had a quiet morning and then did some grocery shopping after her afternoon nap. She's almost to the point where she can sit up in the cart by herself." She smiles happily as well and I return it.

We all fall into a comfortable silence until Madison comes back into the room. "Ok, everything's all set!" She says excitedly and then sits down across from me at the table.

"I know you have mad skills Mads, but what exactly is set already?" I ask before taking a small bite of food.

"I got a hold of a friend who does parties and he has a place we can use. So after that was set, I got a hold of another friend who's a social decorator for events like this. She's owes me a favor, so she's going to set the place up and then you know I used to have a thing with that guy who's a caterer and he's always more than happy to help me out with a last minute party. I sent out a text to a bunch of the girls, letting them know that we're having a celebratory party tomorrow and to let everyone who knows you know to be there." She takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Seriously best friend, you're in the wrong line of work. Because you probably just threw one of the cities largest parties together in like, less than ten minutes. You know once word gets around to certain people, this is going to be bigger than you've planned it." I tell her seriously. "And it's not even over something that's that big a deal."

"This _is_ a big deal though, Spence! But if it makes you feel better, I've already got my assistant making a guest list from my phone book. And I told everyone to RSVP if they plan on bringing a guest whom we don't know. So if you're worried about certain people from your job finding something like this out or whatever it is you're worried about that could possibly be jeopardizing, than just relax. You know I have this under control." She states matter-of-factly.

I shrug and go back to eating. "Ok." I know better than to trust her judgment. She's thrown tons of parties like this and they always happen to work out without any kind of backlash or repercussions. But with my luck lately, I just had to cover all basis'.

We all eat comfortably together, with idle chit-chat here and there.

Once we're finished, Madison follows me back upstairs and we lay down on my bed with heavy sighs.

"I'm always so sleepy after eating dad's cooking." Madison yawns out.

"That's because I've been lying to you all these years. He actually spikes the food with sleeping pills. We've tried so many times to off you, but it's just no use. I love you too much to let them do it." I tell her with an extremely straight face and serious tone.

"Shut up." She laughs and pushes my face away from hers on the pillow. "You're such a dork, Spence."

I can't help but laugh at her now and watch as her eyes do get heavy with sleep.

"Now I know I haven't been sleeping, but has Alex been keeping you up late at night sweetheart?" I ask my best friend as I cuddle into her and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Maybe.." She drawls as a lazy smile crosses her lips.

"Well as long as you're happy." I tell her as I let my own eyes close.

I feel her slight nod through the pillow as I sigh.

"Good." I mumble and before I know it, we're both asleep.


	40. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey everyone!**

**So first off.. I'm sorry that this is NOT an update.. I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently for one, and some of you have even messaged me asking where I've been. So for those of you who have done so, I'd like to apologize to you for not replying like I normally would. **

**Truth is, I was out of a computer _again_. My laptop got a nasty virus on it back in like March-ish.. and It's still in the shop at this point in time. And before I put it into the shop, I saved alllll of my files/documents onto a friends friends external hard drive. Like two weeks ago I got a brand new computer, but I've yet to get back together with my friend's friend to get all my documents back. Hopefully within the next week or two I will have all of them back in my posession. There is a post started in those saved files, however, I know when I was working on it before the virus hit, I didn't like it very much. So now that I have a computer again, I might just go and reread my last post through the website and start a whole new one. If there's one thing I do tend to like about a long absence, it's the fresh perspective that I get with my stories. So hopefully this extended vacation from you guys will give me that. I've been itchin to write for a few weeks now. I just have to brush up on my story. And once I get my docs back as well, I know I've been dying to get some more work done on part duece of LCCA. As well as my other stories. The only other set back that I've come across since having access to a computer again, is that the internet connection that I wi-fi'd before is no longer available. So I'll have to do some writing from home and update from the McDonalds that's near my house. haha.. aka my old job.. hahaha.. whatevs..**

**So there you have it.. So I will have a new update in the works over the course of the next week or two. Depending on the flow and progression of thoughts and ideas. Hopefully they're flowing extremely well.. cause I'd like to get back to doing what I love. I've definitely missed it in all the chaos that I now call my life. **

**Ooook... so once again, SORRY! I'll bust my ass as much as possible to get you guys something soon. **

**Mel-Mel! **


	41. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2!

**Hey again everyone!**

**Sorry that this is still not an update, but I did want to at least keep you updated on what's been going on. **

**I'm still working on the update for this story, it's gonna be a hefty one, but yea, I just gotta get it finished. **

**Member the files I mentioned that I have to get back from my friend's friend? Yea, I still have not gotten those back. But I told my friend today about it so I'm hoping she gets in touch with him and sets that up for me, cause I'm going crazy without them! And as you may remember, that has my only copies of my LCCA sequel, and my two new stories for DEBS and Bella/Alice. Sooo.. yea.. I'm trying not to go crazy cause I don't have those back yet. **

**I did want to talk to you guys about a completely other new story idea that I've been working on as well, for a completely different series. Anyone here watch Criminal Minds? Well the last few months, I've been growing more and more borderline obsessed with it. And I've come to lovelovelove Spencer and JJ togther! Now some of you might be shocked by this revelation, because as most of you know, I've only ever written girl/girl stories. But I'm actually really excited about this story. I've already gotten the basic story line of how the whole story is going to go written down. So lemme know if you guys are interested in that. But don't worry, I'll try not to let it interferre with this one or my sequel. Cause I know that you guys are more interested in my Spash stuff than anything else. **

**But yea, there's just been a million things going on. Member how I got a new computer? Yea, since getting that first new computer, I've had to exchange it twice for ANOTHER new one cause there kept being something wrong with the damn things! And this ons I got still in the box, so let's keep our fingers crossed. On top of that, I've been planning my parents renewal wedding thing, and two weeks ago I crashed my car. Plus working full time on top of allll of this. So I'm sure you can see that I've had quite the busy past couple of weeks. **

**But I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about you, and hopefully in the next week or so I can get this post finished, and as soon as I'm able to get some more internet access, I will post it. **

**Keep sittin tight for me guys! **

**peace&love**

**Mel**


	42. Ch 40 Known and Unknown Preparations

**A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry once again for the long delay! As you already know from my previous author's note, there's been a hell of a lot going on. But alas, a post! =) This is more of a set-up chapter. But as always, it's detailed and it's long just for you guys, cause those of you who have stuck by me, deserve it! I know for the most part, what's gonna happen next chapter, so I just gotta sit down and write it. I'm skipping FOF's today, simply so that you guys can get to the actual chapter. Love you all! And thanks for stickin with me if you ARE still reading! **

**peace&love**

**-Mel**

* * *

"KNOWN AND UNKNOWN PREPARATIONS"

Ashley's POV

I wake up to papers strewn around me and my guitar laying next to me on the floor. I fell asleep in my studio, on the floor in front of the couch. As I slowly sit up, I feel the damage sleeping here has caused to my neck, as it tenses up. I take the time to stretch out the muscles before heaving myself up off of the floor and gather all of my music sheets. After organizing them into a pile, I pick up Delilah and perch her on my guitar stand.

As I open the door to head towards the kitchen, I catch the scent of coffee in the air. My heart immediately starts pounding in my chest at the mere thought of Spencer possibly being in the house. I drag in a few calming breaths of air, before slowly making my way back towards the living room and through the foyer towards the kitchen. When I round the corner into the room, I'm greeted with just empty space and the coffee sitting brewed in the pot. Making my way around the counter, I notice my usual coffee mug sitting on the counter, next to the coffee maker, holding down a piece of paper with a message on it.

Picking it up, I immediately recognize my little sister's handwriting.

_Ashley,_

_I know you're going through a lot right now, but pushing me away isn't going to help. Just like you wouldn't let me hole up on my own; I'm not just going to stand back and watch you do the same. You've had two weeks to yourself, but don't expect it to stay that way for long. Besides, you need to get off your ass and talk to the tabloids. You need to fix this mess if you expect to fix your relationship with Spencer. _

_I love you._

_Oh and whether you decide to show up on your own, or I have to drag you there myself, go to this address tonight at 8. This is serious. And it's possibly your last chance. I have my press-conference this afternoon, so I'll call you after that. _

Listed below that is the address she wants me to show up too.

I put the piece of paper down and reach for my mug and the coffee. _What could possibly be so important at this place? And if it's my 'last chance' does it have to do with Spencer? What the hell is going on?_

After my coffee, I head upstairs to take a shower before heading back into my studio for the day.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Spencer's POV

As the fog begins to clear in my brain from a full night's sleep, I register the feel of fingers running through my hair gently. But not being fully awake, butterflies flood my stomach at the immediate remembrance of Ashley. As reality slams into my mind next though, a frown pulls at my lips as I slowly open my eyes and confirm the reality that I'm definitely still living in.

Madison is sitting next to me on the bed, propped up by some pillows, watching TV. Her fingers are absently running through my hair as she watches what sounds like one of the reality shows on MTV.

"Morning." I call out in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, morning Spence. I didn't even see you wake up." She says, looking down at me with a soft smile.

"That's cause I just did." I tell her back playfully. I roll over in bed and then sit up next to her.

"How'd you sleep?" She asks me.

"Better than I have these last two weeks. How long have you been awake?" I yawn following my question.

"Like an hour or so. I didn't want to get out of bed cause I didn't wanna wake you." She gives me a simple smile. The kind that you know isn't meant to be happy. It almost reminds me of a pity smile.

She knows that her being with me is what helped me sleep last night.

"Well what's on the agenda for today?" I ask as I throw the covers off and walk towards my closet.

"Why do you ask?" She seems almost perplexed by my question.

"We _are_ throwing a party tonight, I figured you'd be ready for shopping and a girl day." I give her a smile, letting her know that I _am_ trying. "I'm gonna go take a shower, feel free to use mom and dad's so that we can leave soon. We have a lot to get done before eight tonight."

She just gives me a smile and nods before I walk from the room.

-X-X-X-

We're walking out of a shop on Rodeo Drive when they finally get us. The paparazzi. There's about ten of them and as usual, they're throwing out every question in the book.

"Where's Ashley, Spencer?"

"Are you two still together?"

"Did she really cheat on you?"

"Who's the other girl in the pictures with your girlfriend?"

I just keep my head down and we walk towards Louis Vuitton that's another block down. Madison keeps telling them to leave us alone and to give me some space; but I know she's getting irritated with them being in my face the way they are.

When we make it to the store, they're forced to stay outside as usual. "Miss Carlin, Miss Duarte, it's so lovely to see you ladies." The store's manager greets us. "What can I get you girls?" She asks with a bright smile.

"We're throwing a party tonight, so we need some dresses." Madison answers for us and I do my best to act like what just happened didn't bother me or get to me.

"Well please feel free to try on whatever you'd like and let us know if you ladies need anything." She gives us her best smile and we just nod our agreement.

We spend about an hour trying on different dresses before we finally decide on something. Madi chose a tight fitting green dress that drops to about mid-thigh. It's halter-top style that perfectly dips in a V between her breasts, and accentuates her curvy Latin hips. If she were single going into this party tonight, she definitely wouldn't be anymore after all the guys see her in it. I decided on a flow-y cocktail dress that also comes to mid-thigh. It's black with red trim and a red ribbon tied around the mid-section. It's also a halter-style but it doesn't show as much cleavage as my best friend's does.

"Did you ladies find everything you were looking for?" The sales associate asks us as we approach the counter.

"Yea, thank you Jenny." Madison answers her with a smile.

"So what's the occasion tonight?" She asks, making the same conversation she always does with us. And just like always, we give her vague answers simply because we never know if she's getting paid to tip the press after we leave.

"Just a party for a friend." I answer her and she nods.

I hand my debit card over after Madison is done cashing out and then we start towards the door. Before we walk out, we notice that a few of the paparazzi's are still hanging around outside, waiting for our departure from the store.

"We parked seven blocks down." I remind Madi as I exhale slowly.

She nods, "yea, I know. And I definitely don't want either of us to have to deal with that again. And you know some of them will be by the back door waiting for us to come out that way as well." She sighs also. "You know what, I'll call Alex."

"Ok, sounds good to me. As long as he gets here soon, though. We need to get to the salon still for our appointment." I tell her blankly.

"Yea, I know." She pulls her phone out to call Alex. "Hey baby." She pauses as he answers. "Well hey, I was just wondering if you could come get me and Spencer. We're at Louis Vuitton on Rodeo and the paparazzi have been squatting outside since we got here." There's another pause. "Ok, that's fine. We'll be here. Thanks babe." I see the smile on her face as she talks to him. I'm glad she's found someone so reliable and someone she likes as much as she likes him.

"So what's the plan?" I ask as she throws her phone back into her purse.

She takes another look outside before turning to look at me. "He said to give him twenty minutes, and he should be here. He said he's bringing one of the guys from the fire house with him."

"Ok. Well while we're here, we should at least check out some shoes." I tell her and shrug.

"Now you're talkin best friend." She gives me a wide smile and we head towards the back of the store where they house their shoes.

I end up finding the perfect pair of heels. Bright red to match my dress, strappy with a three inch heel. Madison couldn't find anything she likes, but she's sure she has a pair of heels at home to match her dress.

"Hey ladies." Alex calls out as he approaches us inside of the store.

I see Jenny's face turn questioning as she looks at me quickly. 'It's ok.' I mouth to her before turning to the couple kissing in greeting.

"Thanks for coming baby." Madi tells him as they wrap an arm around each other.

"No problem." He looks at me and I see the sad smile start to take residence on his lips. "Spencer." He acknowledges me.

I'm sure it's because he feels bad about what his sister is involved in. But that look is definitely the last thing I need as well.

"Hi. Are we ready? We have that appointment." I state bluntly.

"Yea. My buddy's outside with the truck. Am I just driving you guys to the car or are we escorting you to the rest of your errands?" He asks, looking at Madi.

"Just to the car please." She answers him, her eyes meeting mine.

"OK, shall we then?" I ask as I head towards the door.

The both of them come up behind me as I approach the glass doors. "That blue truck there?" I ask, pointing out the one I'm referring too.

"Yea, Joe's waiting behind the wheel, but I told him that if anything gets crazy to get out and help." Alex answers.

While we're standing here discussing everything, a few of the razzi's spot us and gather near the door, their camera's held up and waiting for the picture opportunities about to open up.

"Or maybe I should just signal him now.." He trails off as he pulls his phone out and dials his friend's number. "As you can see they've spotted us. We're about to walk out now, we're gonna need the extra body for the girls." He hangs up his phone and we see his friend get out of the truck.

He comes around and starts to push his way through the bodies occupying the space outside the door, once he's made his way to the door, we open it and he comes to my side immediately. Madison and I stay close together as the guys push the paparazzi's out of the way so we can get to the truck. The same questions as before are being thrown out at me and I shoot Alex a quick glance, telling him with my gaze to not open his mouth. He just nods briefly and keeps his head down. Joe opens the back door and continues to block us as well as can be from the paparazzi's while Madi and I climb into the back seat.

Alex runs around to the driver's side while Joe closes the door for us. Then we leave. The razzi's chase us down the street a few blocks, but thankfully the windows are tinted enough that they can't see inside.

"There's the car." I call and then turn to look out the back window. "But I wouldn't bother stopping." I say with an annoyed sigh. "They haven't completely stopped pursuit and if they see you stop, they'll be all over us before we can get into our car."

Madi looks over at me, knowing that Alex is the last person I wanna be around right now because of his ties to Alexis. I just shoot her a glance and then sulk like a three year old in the seat. I see Alex glance at me through the rear view, but I don't bother to hide my current disdain.

"I have an idea." I hear him say a moment later. "Mads, give me your keys." He tells her and holds out his hand. When she hands them over, he holds them out to Joe and he nods, as if he already knows the plan without it being spoken.

"Anyone care to share what this sudden plan is?" I ask annoyed.

"Alex is gonna circle back around and slow down enough for me to jump out. I'll get the car and follow him out of here and we'll trade off once we're clear of the madness." Joe explains, looking back at us.

I just nod, softening up a little towards Alex. He can obviously tell that I don't want to be around him right now, so he orchestrated this plan so we can leave the two of them to finish our plans.

He turns around a few blocks past the car and then heads back towards it. "Just meet us a mile south of Rodeo. That smoothie place near the light. We'll be waiting there." Alex tells Joe as he draws closer to Madison's car.

He nods, and Alex slows down as we come closer. In complete firefighter mode, Joe opens the door, braces himself with the hand grip on the roof and his feet on the step of the truck. As soon as Alex gets close enough to the car, Joe briskly jumps out onto the street, landing easily on his feet. The door swings shut when Alex steps on the gas some more to get us away from here.

Ten minutes later, Joe pulls up with Madi's car at the smoothie place that Alex told him about. He hands the keys over to Madi. "That's a nice ride." He comments, pointing back at her 2011 Audi Coupe.

"Thanks. Just got her recently." She answers before looking to me. "Ready to go Spence?"

I just nod, that feeling forming in my chest like I suddenly need some air. When the truth is I just want out of this situation. Alex is just another reminder of how everything is, and the quicker we leave his presence, the better. It's bad enough he'll be there tonight for the party as Madison's date.

"Thanks again guys. We really didn't want to be harassed anymore by those guys. They got enough pictures either way, but you being there helped." Madison amends as she wraps her arms around Alex's torso.

"No problem ladies. We were just hanging out anyways. It gave us some excitement for the afternoon." Alex chuckles and Joe just nods in agreement.

"Well still, thanks." I tell them nicely.

They both just nod.

"What're you doing tonight Joe? Have any plans?" I ask him nicely.

"Nope. Nothing planned." He looks intently at me.

"Well we're having a party tonight. Why don't you stop by and hang with us? You can ride with Alex." I offer him nicely. Figuring it's the least I could do since he came to help and jumped out of a moving vehicle for us.

"Yea, that sounds like fun. Thank you, Spencer." He smiles and buries his hands in his pockets.

From the corner of my eye, I see Madison and Alex smile. He whispers something to her and she muffles her chuckle in his chest.

"Ok, well Alex will give you the details and you'll be on the list. We should be going now." I nod to Madison who quickly sobers up her smile and kisses Alex quickly.

"Thanks again guys." She calls as we throw our bags in her trunk and then get into the car.

As we pull away, I see Madison giving me the look. _You know the look I'm talking about. The one where she wants to make a comment, but she knows the second she says something, I'll shut her down and she won't be able to keep from laughing about it. _I can already see her lips curling at the corners as she tries to contain her smirk.

"Just say it Madison, I know it's bubbling up inside of you."

She immediately starts laughing and I just stare out the front window, waiting for the comment I know is about to come. "He soooo wants you." She laughs some more.

_And there it is._ "Yea yea yea, well if he seriously doesn't already know that I'm gay, he will soon enough." I grumble, but when she starts laughing some more, I can't help but give her a small chuckle of my own. _Cause even at the end of the day, it's still flattering to be hit on by men and women alike._

"I understand why you invited him, but now you're gonna have to let him down when he hits on you." She laughs. "But in all seriousness, he was cute, and you could use the distraction." She glances at me.

"Yea, he definitely was. And as true as needing a distraction might be, I'm leaving tomorrow remember? So it wouldn't even matter and it wouldn't really be worth it either. Besides, I have to spend all of tomorrow packing; cause six months is a long time to be gone."

"Yea, I know, but maybe he could distract you for tonight. Have some fun with him and then you won't have to worry about anything being messy, cause he'll know tonight that you're leaving. That is the meaning behind this party. So it'll be expected. No strings attached."

"With everything going on, I'd really rather not. I have enough going on in my head without complicating it more with a one night stand with some guy."

"Whatever you say. I mean, if she can run off and sleep with some whore while you guys are _dating_, then I don't see why you can't sleep with someone when you're single." I can hear the edge in her voice. _It bothers her just as much as it bothers me that Ashley did what she did. _

"Not that I want to defend her, but that whore is still your boyfriend's twin sister." I tell her.

"I don't care. I don't associate myself with her. And if she's around when I'm with Alex, then I play the quiet polite girlfriend. Alex knows that I don't want to be around her unless absolutely necessary. He knows that I want nothing more than to rip her face off." I smirk at the perfect vision of Madison kicking this girl's ass.

"Yea, I know. And I thank you for not getting involved for many different reasons. One of them being that I still don't really know the truth about that night. We both know that the tabloids have their way with printing only specific pictures that they know will start drama. Because the only pictures shown are the ones of them walking out together and them looking like they're getting into the car. But there isn't one of the driver closing the door or of the limo leaving and Alexis either being inside of it or left on the curb. They showed all of the pictures in between."

"And you know I'm right there with you on how bad the tabloids can be. But she also hasn't gone to clear anything up with them either. She's had two weeks to talk to them and to fix things with you. But I haven't seen or heard anything. Have you?" She's getting more defensive the more we talk about it.

"I know Madi, I know. But you also know me. I can't just go out and have revenge sex. It's not my style. It never has been, and it never will be. Now can we just drop it? We're both getting worked up over this and we're supposed to be having a relaxing best friend day." I sigh tiredly and look out the passenger window.

She doesn't respond for a minute or so and then I hear her sigh. "I'm sorry babe and you're right. I didn't mean to upset you. As long as you have fun tonight, that's all that matters to me. You're going to be sharing the night with everyone who loves you and is going to miss you while you're gone. And that's what's important." She reaches out and grabs my hand, lacing her fingers through mine.

_Yea, everyone except Ashley. _I lean over and lay my head on my best friend's shoulder. "Thank you. For everything." I whisper softly.

She kisses my forehead and we ride in silence to our nail and hair appointment.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Kyla's POV

_I understand that my sister is heart broken, but she's the main reason behind her and Spencer's break-up. She needs to be the one to get off her ass and fix it. She needs to talk to the tabloids and she sure as hell better take my advice and go to the party tonight. Once she finds out the reason for the party, hopefully it'll kick her ass into high gear and she'll clear things up with Spencer. Ashley loves her. And if she lets this moment pass her by, if she let's Spencer pass her by; it'll be the biggest mistake she's ever made._

I'm in hair and make-up now, they're holding a press-conference for the new movie I'm in. Me and three of the other actors are supposed to be here.

"Five minutes Ms. Woods." One of the PA's pokes her head in and tells me.

"Thank you."

My stylist finishes my make-up and then I head out into the hallway where my guard and where the same PA is standing and waiting.

"Right this way Ms. Woods. They're starting with an individual interview with you and slowly bringing the others out one at a time." She explains to me as she looks at what I can only assume is her itinerary.

"Ok." I nod.

We walk down the long hallway, until we reach the conference room near the end.

"Ready?" She asks as she takes a hold of the door handle and looks at me expectantly.

"Of course." I give her a bright smile, and try to clear my mind of my sister's issues so I can focus on this.

I walk in to tons of camera's now flashing and the room already buzzing with questions that they just can't wait to have out in the open.

I take a seat in the center chair at the table in front of the crowd and pull the mic a little closer to me on the table. My guard posts himself next to the small platform, behind me; ready to get me out of there in the event of crazy reporters.

"Hey everyone, if we could all take a seat and settle down, Ms. Woods will answer all of your questions, but please, one at a time and she'll get to as many of them as possible." One of the host's running the conference requests of the crowd as they start to settle down.

One reporter calls out to me before the others, "Kyla, how's the new movie coming?"

"It's coming along great!" I give them a smile, "we have a great team and a great cast. I think this movie's going to be a big success."

"Kyla, we've been told that you've turned down larger movie roles recently. It's been quoted that you'd prefer to stay in the indie film world. Is this true?" Another asks just as I finish my statement.

"It's sort of true. I turned down a few offers earlier this year. But for different reasons on them. One of them didn't clash well with the film schedule for this movie, which I was already signed on to do. And others I did decline simply because they weren't the kind of movies I'm interested in being in. Lord knows I don't do this job for the money. I do it because I enjoy it, so I'm much more pick-and-choose about the films that I'm in. And I prefer movies with more meaning, and in Indie Films, I get more of that choice. But I have had a few good looking offers in larger roles." I smile at the reporter who'd asked me the question and then look around, knowing another question is going to be presented.

"So, what's this movie you're doing now about?" A female reporter asks from the middle of the crowd. It takes me a second to locate exactly who asked, but I smile when I find her expectant face waiting for the answer.

I look to the producer of the movie, who's standing nearby, to verify that I can answer the question. She gives me a head nod, but motions with her hand to make it a vague answer.

"Well my character is the lead role, struggling through her young adult life. She never had a lot of options growing up, and it's showing her struggle now to make it through." I pause to think for a second and chuckle at the analogy I'm about to give them. "My character's kind of like an older, more serious version of 'Juno'." Some of the reporters chuckle, remembering the movie.

"Kyla, what's going on with your sister Ashley? No one has seen or heard from her since her alleged cheating on Spencer Carlin!" Someone calls from the back.

I see the host of the conference getting ready to say something but I hold my hand up to her, alerting her that I'll handle it.

"My sister's business, though made world-known on a near daily basis, is not up for discussion." I state firmly.

"But Kyla, all these rumors, and now both of them have nearly dropped off the face of the Earth!" I hear the same reporters voice, and a few other people agree that they want answers.

"My sister and Spencer's.." I pause, wanting to use the right word so they don't make their drama something more, "situation, is their own business. And like everyone else who is close to them, I hope that they can remember that what the tabloid's print is never one-hundred percent accurate. I know my sister and I know how she feels about Spencer; she would never cheat on her."

I look to the producer, so she'll say something now to get the conference back on track. "That's enough about Ms. Davies and Ms. Carlin. This conference is to promote the movie, all other questions need to be put on hold for a later date." I see her then nod to one of the guys in the back, and he escorts the reporter who had been asking the questions out of the room.

Shortly after that, they bring my second lead out to interview with me, and then the other two. The conference lasts for about an hour; but after that reporter started asking questions about my sister, it was hard to seem happy being there.

So when I was finished and was heading back towards my make shift dressing-room, I knew exactly where I'd be heading next.

I arrived at Ashley's house a little more than an hour later and let myself in. The house was completely quiet, with no noise coming from upstairs. Which tells me that she must be locked in her studio again. I head that way, and the first thing I do is check the handle. To my surprise, I find it unlocked and walk inside.

Ashley is sitting inside of the booth on the couch, holding her guitar and strumming softly, her gaze locked intensely on the paper in front of her. She has a pen situated on her ear and a pencil between her teeth. If it weren't for the reasons that I'm sure are behind her sudden inspiration, I'd be extremely proud of her dedication to her job, but more-so, to her fans.

I get just inside of the booth, when she finally notices that I'm there and looks up at me.

"I was shocked to find the door unlocked." I tell her. The annoyance I had building before, I do my best to hide, but I know I won't be able too for long.

"Well you mentioned that you would be stopping by again, and I wanted to know what your note was about, so I knew the only way to get an answer would be to leave the door unlocked." She tells me plainly, and then fixes her glasses on her nose.

"My note was perfectly self-explanatory. There's no way to get yourself out of going either." I tell her hotly.

She looks me straight in the eye, knowing better than to fight me when I get like this. But she studies my eyes for a moment longer than necessary, "What's wrong?" She asks suddenly. "What happened?" She continues, reading me like a book. "Did Glen do something? Because I swear to God if he did, I'll kill him!" She begins to go off on assumptions.

"No, Glen didn't do anything wrong. But yea, something did happen, and you better fix it, because what I just had to sit through was bullshit!" Her head snaps back in a wince as if she'd just been slapped. I hardly ever curse, at least in this manner. But she knows that if I do then I'm pretty pissed off. "I had my press-conference today for the new movie. Guess what we spent nearly ten minutes talking about? That's right, you guessed it! Your and Spencer's break-up!" I nearly yell, as the adrenaline from my aggravation courses through me. "I'm there trying to promote a movie, but instead I'm answering questions about you. And all because you've decided to continue sitting on your ass and not do a damn thing about the press!" When I finish, I take a deep breath and just look at her. I can see the guilt written across her features now, so I take a deep breath and walk over and sit next to her. "Ash, you know that even if you hadn't of told me what happened, I'd still know that the tabloids weren't true. I know that you'd never cheat on her. I know that you care more about her than you're willing to admit. But _she_ doesn't know that. I'm sure she's probably battling herself with what to believe because she knows not to believe everything that's written, but it doesn't help when more and more articles are coming out with the same story, and you haven't corrected them or set the record straight."

She sits quietly, and I can tell she doesn't really know what to reply. "I'm sorry." Is all she says, and I know she's directing that towards the press-conference mishap.

I wrap my arm around her and hug her to my side. "It's fine." I whisper soothingly. "Now c'mon, we have a party to get ready for." I say and give her a nudge before standing.

"I'm really not in a party mood, Ky." She says sullenly.

"I know, but I'm telling you now, you shouldn't miss this. I meant what I said in my note about this possibly being your last chance." I explain to her vaguely.

"Last chance at what?" She asks, studying my face.

I'm hoping she'll at least catch on that this is about Spencer. "At fixing things." I tell her simply and then turn and head back into the main part of the house.


	43. Ch 41 Last Chance

**A/N- So for once, I didn't take a million years! This time it was only about 2 months.. lol. Still better than usual though! Just so you all know, I FINALLY got all of my docs back from my friend, so that means I can get back to working on the sequel, DEBS and my Bellice fic! Woot woot. Cause I know you guys are being as patient as possible in waiting for the sequel. I figure I'll write somewhere between 5-10 chapters before I start posting it. Because I really don't want you guys to have to go through what you did before, with constantly waiting for 2 updates. So just please continue being patient. =) **

**That goes for you too best friend! Even though you get to preview everything before it goes up anyways! I'm working on it! haha**

**FOF's for last chapter**

**dhisasian- Thank you! Enjoy! =)**

**hugbuddy13- Missed you too! This update did come sooner than usual! haha And I'm certain you'll be pleased with the outcome. ;)**

**Coachkimm- lol, enjoy darlin! **

**razmataz13drums- I'm glad that you like the friendship that I've built between Spencer and Madi. To me, that's how a true friendship should be. Ashley was being an arse as you say it. =) Does she fix it? Read ahead. ;)**

**Harley Quinn Davidson- Glad you loved the last one. Enjoy! =)**

**lilbit1016- She does need to get her shit together huh? Read ahead for some answers. =)**

**Charlee- Welcome and thanks for reading! =) I always love new readers. Spencer was def in the wrong for over-reacting, but Ashley made the brunt of the mistakes. Alex confronting his sister would have been a good idea, I wish I'd have read over my comments again before writing this chapter. lol But I think you'll like the way this chapter is written and what I did about it. It's kind of a cliche set-up, but it's one that I've always found to like. =) Enjoy!**

**asha-wils- Thanks for still reading sweetie! =)**

**mb168- Read and find out! ;)**

**Anon- Aww, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it and the right emotion is evoked at the right time. =) Enjoy the update. **

**caramelsweetnezz99- Thank you for reading and catching up with the story! I agree that Spencer is in the wrong for jumping to conclusions as well and over-reacting, but Ashley was the one who created the problems and everything, on top of not covering her ass after the press release. But everything else will be revealed in this chap. And I'm glad you like the opposite character set-ups. =) Enjoy the update!**

**dragusha911- It may take me a while to update at times, or most times lol, but I will never abandon it. I will ALWAYS finish my work! Promise. =) Enjoy the update darlin. =)**

**For everyone else who has been sending me messages, alerts, favorites and all of that, THANK YOU! Just knowing you're reading is a blessing, and for those who PM me, thanks for you guys always wanting updates and helping to push me to write a little faster or more often. =) **

**peace&love  
****-Mel**

* * *

"LAST CHANCE"

Spencer's POV

Madi and I are at my parent's house getting ready for tonight. We had a pretty decent day shopping and getting our hair and nails done.

"Spence, you almost ready? The limo's going to be here any minute! I already planned it for us to be fashionably late, but later than that is just wrong." I hear her laugh from my bedroom.

"Yea, I'm coming!" I call back from my bathroom. "Are mom and dad riding with us too?" I ask her as I walk back into my room, finally done with my make-up.

"Yea, the sitter's already here, so they're just waiting on us." She answers, she's sitting on my bed flipping through a magazine. One of the ten that just so happen to have Ashley and her little toy's pictures all over the front of it.

"Really Madi?" I ask and she looks up at me.

"I was just checking to see if there's any changes to the story. And there isn't yet." She says nonchalantly.

"Whatever, let's go." I say and grab my clutch before opening the door.

I hear the magazine being tossed aside as Madison gets up to follow behind me. As we come off the stairs, my dad is coming towards us from the kitchen. "Spencer." He seems to breathe.

I turn towards my father and blush. He's probably one of the few remaining people who still make me feel like that. "Do I look ok?" I ask him nervously.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." He gives me his 'proud-fatherly-smile' and I wrap my arms around him in a comforting hug.

"Limo's here! We all ready?" Madison asks, coming to us from the living room.

"Julia's just up stairs, giving last minute instructions to the baby sitter. It's the first time we've left her with someone else other than you girls. So she's a bit nervous." He chuckles.

"Isn't her niece watching Peyton though?" I chuckle as I ask.

"Yea." He tells me.

I roll my eyes playfully and head upstairs to my little sister's room. "Mom?" I call as I step into Peyton's room.

"All of our cell phone numbers are written down next to the phone downstairs, so if you need to reach any of us, just call. Remember that there's three pre-made bottles in the fridge. Just heat them up for fifteen seconds without the cap. She'll probably wake up in about an hour or so ready to eat again. Uhm, what else?" She asks herself.

"Mom, how many times have you gone over these instructions with Cassie?" I come to stand next to the nervous woman.

"Like four times." Cassie tells me, to which my mom just gives a sheepish look.

The doorbell goes off, signaling the limo driver is ready.

"Mom, Peyton is in good hands. We're only going to be gone for a couple of hours, and Cassie is more than capable of watching Peyton."

"Yea Aunt Julia, we're good here. It's going to be a quiet night for me. The little munchkin is already asleep, but she will be fed and changed at all the right times. So please, go and enjoy your night."

"Ok, ok. Sorry, this is just the first time I've left her with anyone other than Spencer and Madison." She walks over and gives Peyton one last kiss, and then gives Cassie a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for coming to watch her."

"Anytime Aunt Julia." She gives the woman a smile and then mom turns to leave the room.

"If she's blowing up your cell too much, then just give me a call or send me a text and I'll take her phone from her. Same goes for dad. He may seem cool, but he freaks just as much if someone else has her" We share a chuckle and she nods.

I turn to leave but she stops me. "Hey Spencer?" She calls and I turn back to her.

"What's up?" I ask softly.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you leaving? Is it because of you and Ashley's break-up?" She asks softly.

Me and Cassie haven't really gotten to know each other very well. I mean I've met most of Julia's family, but with my constant work schedule it's hard to make it to every family gathering and such. I've seen Cassie the most out of all of the cousins, her being the oldest, making her the most independent; but it still mostly consists of family get-togethers and the occasional run in here at the house.

"Our break-up plays a very small role in why I'm leaving. But I'm leaving because it's good for my career, especially the long-run of my career." I tell her.

"Ok. When are you supposed to be leaving?" She asks, seeming nervous to ask.

"They haven't given me an exact time yet. But it can be anytime between midnight tomorrow and noon the day after that. The longer they keep everyone in the dark, the better contained from the press it is. But we're all supposed to be flying out the day after tomorrow basically."

She nods and then bites her lip.

"What is it Cass?" I ask, walking closer to her.

"It's kind of a silly request, one of those immature school-girl kind of requests." She nearly mumbles, but I managed to catch most of it.

"Well what is it?" I ask, wondering if my thoughts already match her request.

"Well..." She runs her fingers through her hair and then walks over to check on Peyton, adjusting my sister's blanket, buying herself some time. "some of my friends don't believe me when I tell them that I'm related to you. They keep thinking that I'm lying to get attention. And I was just wondering, if maybe you could pick me up from school or something, let them see me with you. I mean, if you have way too much to do tomorrow, I completely understand." She rushes out at the end.

"Yea sweetheart, I'd be more than happy too. Just be careful about spreading it. Because you also don't want people to think you're showing off." I give her a small smile.

"Cross my heart." She says and makes the motions as well. "Thanks Spence! You're the best!" She gives me a hug and I just smile and hug her back.

"No problem kiddo. We'll talk about it when we get home tonight. Enjoy the night. The fridge is fully stocked and you know where the TV is. But just because of how mom is, I'd advise you have over no extra company."

"Ok. Thanks again Spence." She gives me a happy smile and I nod before we both head down the stairs.

"There you are, we're already running late!" Madi tells me as we step off the stairs.

"Sorry, my cousin needed to talk to me about something." I give her a wink and she just smiles.

"Ok, well are we ready?" She asks more calmly and I nod.

"Yes, let's go." I smile simply and kiss my cousin's cheek before following Madi out of the door.

When we arrive at the building where Madison is hosting the party, the limo driver open's the door and my parents step out, followed by Madi and me. For once, it's nice to arrive at a party and not be stunned by a million cameras going off.

We walk into the venue that Madison's friend hooked us up with and we hear the DJ come over the loud speaker moments later.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give it up for Spencer Carlin, the reason for this celebration tonight!" She announces and everyone cheers.

I just wave and smile as everyone turns around and sees me.

"Drinks?" I ask, leaning over towards Madi.

"On it." She says and heads toward the open bar.

People start to approach me to talk, so I slap on smiles as the frequent question being thrown out is "So what are we all here celebrating?"

I just bite my lip and keep telling everyone that they'll know soon enough when Madison announces it.

Mads finally makes her way back towards me, with two drinks in her hands with Alex and Joe trailing behind her.

"Thank you!" I say as I take a large gulp of the cold liquid. "Mmm, sex on the beach! Thank you!" I repeat as I take another, smaller sip.

"The place looks great ladies." Joe says as he moves around to create a circle with us.

"That's all Madi right there. She called in some favors last night and they set it all up for us."

"I bet it's nice to have friends in high places." Alex laughs and we all agree with head nods and chuckles.

Someone comes over and whispers in Madi's ear and she begins searching around the room once they've walked away.

"What is it Madi?" I ask, curious to her sudden behavior.

She bites her lips, seeming to debate telling me or not. "Ashley's here." She finally answers.

"What? But how.." and then it hits me. "Glen and Kyla." I take a deep breath and take another large sip. "Whatever. Kyla probably dragged her here." I say and then finish off my drink in two more larger gulps. "I need another drink." I begin to walk away from the small group towards the bar.

"I'll go with you." Joe tells me and I just nod. He really is a sweet guy, it's too bad I don't have the heart to acknowledge that right now.

We walk silently to the bar and when we get there, the bartender comes over to us. "The reason for the festivities!" She says to us with a wide smile. "What can I get you Ms. Carlin?"

"Sex on the Beach, and give me a Vegas Bomb too. Make the beach strong please."

"You got it." She mixes up the drinks and as she's pouring them she nods at Joe.

"Bud Light please."

She nods and hands me my glasses, then bends over to grab his beer from under the counter. She pops the top to it as I down my shot. She takes my empty shot cup. "Good?" She asks as she discards the cup into the trash.

"Most definitely, thank you." I take a sip of my mixed drink and then smile at her. "This too!" I open my clutch and throw ten bucks onto the bar top.

"Thank you!" She winks and I turn to walk away with Joe following silently behind me.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Ashley's POV

"Are you going to tell me what this party's about?" I ask as I finish up my hair.

"No, you'll find out when we get there. Just like everyone else." Kyla tells me on a sigh, probably tired of my constant questions.

"Then how do you know what this party's all about?"

"Because I was told by someone else who knows what's going on."

I hear the doorbell sound and she pushes the button for the PA system. "Come in Glen." She calls through the receiver.

"And would that be your informant?" I give her a hard glare and she just shrugs like she doesn't care.

"You're still not getting out of going. Sorry 'bout your luck."

I just sit there stubbornly and then there's a knock on my bedroom door. "You ladies decent?" Glen asks from the other side.

"Yea, you can come in sweetheart." Kyla calls to him cutely from my bathroom.

He walks in, his hands in his pockets, and a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey Ash." He says, seeing me first.

I give him a not so happy smirk, really not in the mood for any of this.

Kyla walks from the bathroom and I see Glen swallow thickly.

"Wh- I mean, how-." He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "You look gorgeous Kyla." He finally breathes and she walks over to him. He takes her hand in his and kisses her cheek.

"Are we ready?" He asks after a moment and Kyla nods.

Kyla comes over and grabs my hand, dragging me to get up. I oblige only because I knew I'd hit the floor soon if I didn't.

We walk outside and Glen's Ford F-150 sits idling in the driveway. He helps Kyla and then myself up into the front seat, before closing the door and coming around to the driver side. After putting the car into reverse and then back into drive moments later, he slides his hand onto Kyla's bare knee as we head towards our unknown destination.

When we arrive twenty minutes later, Glen pulls up to the entrance where a valet guy opens our door and helps us out of the lifted truck, then goes around to Glen's side.

"Complimentary valet for everyone, sir." He says upon opening Glen's door for him.

"Sweet! Don't scratch her though." He warns seriously and the guy just nods his head before climbing in and shutting the door.

When the truck pulls off, Glen comes to Kyla's side and takes her hand in his. They're such an odd pair, but they're definitely cute together.

"Name's please?" The woman at the door asks us as we approach.

"Glen Carlin. I'm RSVP'd for three." He states and she searches the paper for his name.

"Ok, thank you." She says as she checks off the paper and gives us a smile.

We walk in to music playing and other than the clump of bodies on the dance floor, I notice another group huddled around someone, before I see who looks to be Madison walking toward them with two drinks in hand and two guys following behind her. One of them being Alex.

The group disperses and it's then that I notice her. She looks uncomfortable, but smiles at Madison after taking a sip of her drink. It's then that I realize just how bad I need one also. So I head towards the bar.

"Jack and Coke please. Extra Jack would be lovely too." I give the bartender a tight-lipped smile and wait patiently for the drink to be placed in front of me. When it is, I take a large gulp of it and smile as I feel it burn the back of my throat. "Perfect, thank you." I tell her and place a five dollar bill on the bar top before walking away.

My eyes drift back towards the small group of people that Spencer is standing in and see someone approach Madison and whisper in her ear. I see her eyes begin to dart around the room and I sigh heavily. That girl must have just told her I'm here. I continue to watch as she appears to tell Spencer the news moments later. Her face hardens and then relaxes. She polishes off her drink and then begins to head this way to the bar with the unknown guy following close behind her, so I escort myself further away from it.

From a safe distance, I see Spencer down a shot and then drink from the other cup she was also handed. Then her and her friend walk away from the bar back towards Madison. They talk for a few minutes before I see Spencer give her a stressed smile and nod before Madison heads up towards the DJ's mini-stage. She talks to the DJ for a minute, before the song that's currently playing is dimmed to being merely background noise.

"Hey everyone!" Madison calls into the microphone and everyone stops their conversations to turn their attention to the Latina girl. "I know you're all wondering what the random celebration is about, and it's about that time to be announced!" Everyone cheers and claps before quieting down once more. "As most of you already know, this party was pulled together to celebrate one very amazing woman... Spencer Carlin." You can hear the adoration she holds for her best friend in just the way she said her name. "Come here Spence." She calls and moments later is joined by the gorgeous blonde. She takes her hand into her own and gives her a smile before continuing once more. "As all of you should know, Spencer is one of the fashion worlds most gorgeous models. And for the past two years has made the top ten list in Maxim's Hot 100 Women!" There's a bunch of cheers and cat-calls as Spencer blushes. "Well, Spencer has recently accepted an offer from her company to further her career just a little bit more, by accepting a gig in London. The only unfortunate event in this fantastic news, is that this is not just a celebratory party, but a going away party as well. Because this opportunity is going to be stealing my very best friend, my number one girl, for the next six months." Everyone seems to sullenly 'aww' at the same time, and I feel my heart fall from my chest and shatter on the floor. "But Spence, if there's anyone who deserves this chance, it's you. You've worked hard for the last few years to be where you are, and I have nothing but overwhelming pride for you as you prepare to go on this journey." Madison chokes over her last few sentences before the two friends embrace tightly. Madison pulls back and they both leave an arm around the other. "So, a toast! To safe travels and Spencer taking London by storm!"

"To Spencer!" Everyone calls.

I almost don't register the warm hand on my shoulder as I stand, stunned by the news. I feel my eyes glisten and my throat constrict almost painfully.

"Are you ok?" I hear Kyla's voice ring in my ears moments later, and then her face comes into my line of vision.

My mouth opens and closes a few times, but no sound escapes. My eyes blink rapidly before I rub them with my fingers and refocus them back on Kyla. "Is this why you dragged me here tonight?" I finally push past my lips.

"Like I said, it's possibly your last chance. Because if you don't seriously attempt to fix things before she leaves, then she could take this opportunity to get over you for good."

I feel myself nod as I stare numbly around the room; watching people approach Spencer to give her their congratulations. "Ok..." I mumble and then look back at Kyla. "Ok!" I say with more confidence as I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat moments prior. "Take my phone, and in a minute, start recording me."

She just nods and smiles as I walk past her towards the stage. I catch Madison's gaze as I jump up onto the stage, her expression unreadable.

"Hey, excuse me." I call out to the DJ and when I have her attention, she double takes me upon recognizing who I am. "Do you by any chance have an acoustic guitar with you?"

"Surprisingly enough, yea I do." She nods and smiles, before turning around and kneeling. I watch as she pops open a guitar case before standing back up, holding a Fender. "Here you go." She holds it out to me and I wrap the strap around myself. "Lemme set the mic up for you." She says, as I do what I can to tune the guitar with all of the other noise in the room. Luckily it didn't need much and I turn around just as she tells me that I'm set.

She cuts the music completely and everyone looks towards the stage to see what's going on and see me standing here. Including Spencer, whose eyes lock on mine. Sadness and anger brewing in the depth of her blue eyes.

I nod to Kyla who gives me a thumbs up, alerting me that she's recording. Then my eyes lock back on Spencer's. "Hey everyone. As all of you probably know, I'm Ashley Davies. Also currently known as the total idiot who fucked up tremendously two weeks ago, with the amazing woman whom we're all here celebrating tonight. And just like most of you here in the room, I was unaware of the reasons behind tonight's event. But even more-so, I was unaware of the fact that it was Spencer's party I was being dragged too. And with the news that we all just got, I'm sure this is the best opportunity, in front of Spencer herself, and in front of all the people who matter the most to her." I take a deep, shaky breath. "To apologize." There's not a sound in the room and Spencer's expression has yet to change as I stand here talking. "Spence, I'm so very sorry. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, I'm sorry for saying things that I didn't mean and hurting you because I said them. I'm sorry for over-reacting and not trusting you when I _did_ know deep down that you weren't doing the things I accused you of. And I'm sorry for leading you to believe what you do. But if there's one thing I just can't apologize for, it's for what those tabloids printed. Because they're just not true. I did _not_, nor will I _ever_ cheat on you. I'm absolutely crazy about you, and just the thought of being with someone who isn't you, makes my skin crawl in all the wrong ways. And the entire night that I found myself near that girl, letting my anger drive me to stay there, all I kept thinking about was how she just wasn't you. So, I'm very sorry that I hurt you and that it took me this long to make an effort to correct those mistakes. Because until tonight, I'd convinced myself that there was no way to fix us. But instead realized, with some help, that tonight is my last chance to redeem what I'm so scared to lose for good. And that's you."

There are some 'aww's' in the crowd when I finally finish talking and as I continue to just stare into her eyes, I see the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"I wrote you this song in the last two weeks that we've been apart, so Spencer Carlin, this is for you."

I start to play the guitar and wait for my silent queue.

"I- know, that the bridges, that I've burned along the way.  
Have le-ft me, with these walls and these scars, that won't go away.  
And opening u-p, has always been the hardest thing;  
Until you came.

"So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go-.  
This feelin', I'm feelin', is somethin', I've never known.  
And I just can't take, my eyes off you.  
And I just can't take, my eyes off you-.

"I- love, when you tell me, that I'm pretty, when I just woke up.  
And I- love, how you tease me, when I'm moody, and it's always enough.  
I'm falling fast, and the truth is I'm not scared at all.  
You broke my walls.

"So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go.  
This feelin', I'm feelin', is somethin', I've never known.  
And I just can't take, my eyes off you.  
And I just can't take, my eyes off you-.

"Off you-.  
Off you-.  
Off you-.

"So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go-.  
And oh this feelin', I'm feelin', is somethin', I've never known.  
And I just can't take, my eyes off you.  
And I just can't take, my eyes off you-."

When the last chords of the guitar fade out, I slowly remove the strap from around my shoulders and the DJ comes over to take it from my grasp. There's hardly a sound in the large room, as everyone seems to be looking back and forth between the two of us. I'm scared to make any other movement, my mind racing -wondering what on earth Spencer is thinking and feeling right now- hoping that this worked and I'll get my girl back. I decide to step down off the stage, preparing myself with the possibility of having to run out of here in the event that she might reject me.

Her eyes have yet to leave mine, and there are still some tears running down her cheeks. She no longer looks angry, she just looks broken, which in turn hurts my heart. But I continue to wait patiently to see what she's going to do. She finally makes a move to wipe the tears off of her face and then she lowers her head. When she looks up again, there's a smirk playing on her lips and she just shakes her head in that "you're unbelievable" kind of way. Then her feet are carrying her towards me. First slowly, but she closes the gap quickly with a slight jog; before jumping into my now waiting arms, a huge smile showing on my face.

We hug tightly for what feels like longer than it actually is and then she pulls her head back to look me in the eyes. "If you _ever_ do anything like this again, you're going to be so out of luck Ashley Davies. Do you hear me?" She asks, her face almost looking stern with her question.

"Loud and clear babe." I release my hold on her waist and bring my hands to her cheeks, drying the remaining dampness from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Spence." I whisper to her again.

"It's ok. We all make mistakes. I'm sorry, too." She pulls me tighter against herself.

We just keep looking into each others eyes.

"But if you don't hurry up and kiss-" She doesn't have time to finish that sentence before my lips crash into hers.

Everyone in the room seems to be cheering for us. When we pull back moments later, I see that my sister moved through the crowd when I got off the stage and filmed the entire thing. Which is exactly what I needed her to do.

We share another smile before leaning back in simultaneously to kiss one another again. The DJ starts playing a new song and everyone gets back into the party as we lose ourselves in our own little world.

* * *

**Song props go to Lady Antebellum - "Can't Take My Eyes Off You". Such an amazing song if you listen to the version that's posted here. Cause they sing it two ways, both of them have word alteration. **

**Just a heads up, I'm thinking about bringing this story to a close soon. Knowing me, it'll probably still be another ten chapters or so before that happens, but I'm going to be speeding up the timeline throughout these next few chapters. I'm not going to jump six months for Spencer's trip, there will be a chapter or two on that, but I will have the trip go by quickly, instead of posting 5 chapters on London. There's going to be individiual character focus for Spencer and Ashley about their careers and then there's going to be all the fluffy goodness undertoning those chapters. Then the rest will be on their relationship and building the end of the story around that. Plus some more minor details of Kyla and Glen (cause I love them!) and a bit more on Alex and Madison. So stay tuned, but I promise it won't be an abrupt ending. =) Love you guys! -Mel**


	44. Ch 42 Rekindled Passion, Hard Goodbyes

**A/N - Ok, so I know that I usually give this huge apology. And I do apologize, but at the same time, it took me so long simply because it's LONG AS HELL! The chapter came out to like 34 pages! My longest chapter ever! At least for this story. So that's why it took so long. I've been working on it like every other day. I also have to (kindly) blame sparkles04. I just recently read her AMAZING story, Teacher's Pet, and the way that she wrote her first rated M chapter between Spashley, was just so beautiful, that I felt inadequate as a writer for like a week. So it made it really hard for me to write this chapter because I was constantly doing mental comparisons and trying to improve my own writing as I went. lol Soo.. yea, if you haven't read that story, I most DEFINITELY recommend you do so. **

**As for FOF's, I'm skipping them for this chapter, simply because it's already so long, and because I'm at my aunts and have to go home cause I work in like 8 hours, and I need sleep! But enjoy! There is ALOT going on in this chapter. A lot of dialogue, and also NOT a lot of dialogue. ;) It's the chapter you've ALL been waiting for. And it's setting up for me to start wrapping up loose ends and all that jazz. **

**peace&love  
-Mel**

* * *

"REKINDLED PASSION, HARD GOODBYES"

Spencer's POV

I don't attempt to move from Ashley's grasp when Madison approaches us.

"I'm glad you finally got your shit together." Madison says to her.

"I'm glad too. If it weren't for Kyla I would have continued to be stupid. Speaking of, where is she? She has my phone." Ash and I look around for her, and when I find her, I wave her over. "Did you get everything?" Ash asks her, taking her phone from her.

"Yep, everything." She beams happily at the both of us.

"You recorded everything?" I ask her suddenly.

"Yea. I had Kyla record all of it for me."

"Can I ask why?" I ask with a confused smile.

Madison is just staring at her with an eyebrow raised herself.

"This is me fixing the tabloids." She finally replies, as she plays the video.

She watches it all the way through, to make sure Kyla really did get it all, then she locks her phone and slides it into her back pocket. She kisses my temple and hugs me closer to her.

"So you got the London job, huh?" She asks after everyone has left us alone moments later.

"Yea." I bite my lip and look away from her for a second. "Remember when I mentioned it that one night at dinner with my parents?" I ask her.

She nods, "yea, I remember. You mentioned the London assignment for the first time that day."

"Well this is all the details of it. I knew what the company had been planning for a while, but was waiting to see if they were going to ask me to go or not. I mean I knew they'd more then likely be asking me to go for the two-week shoot, but it was the six-month gig I was waiting to hear about." I explain to her.

"I see. Well you know I'm happy for you either way Spence. I can only imagine what this is going to do for your career." She gives me a smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you." I murmur to her, before cupping her cheek in my hand and bring her lips to mine in a lingering kiss.

"So when can you ditch your own party?" She asks me breathlessly when I finally pull back from her, forgetting her sadness for now.

"I'm not sure, but I do hope it's soon." I mumble against her lips before bringing her back in.

We break apart when I hear the sound of my dad's throat clearing next to us.

"Hi dad, mom." An embarrassed, but happy smile forms on my lips.

"I'm glad to see that you two could patch things up." My dad says looking between the two of us. "Nice speech Ashley." He says looking at her, an amused grin on his face.

"Thank you, sir." She tells him.

"Are we back to that again?" My dad chuckles and I feel Ashley relax at my side finally.

"Mr. C." She smiles at him and he nods.

"Good." He smiles back and then he hugs the both of us. "I'm glad to see you two back together, I just have such a good feeling about your relationship." He whispers to the both of us, and I feel the blush warming my cheeks at his words.

"Thank you." We both reply before he releases his hold on us.

Julia is just standing here the whole time smiling. "I'm glad to see you girls could patch things up as well." She finally says and we smile at her. "I'm actually surprised to find you still here after all of that." She jokes and Ash and I give each other sideways glances.

"We were just discussing that before you guys came over." I chuckle and pull my gorgeous brunette closer to me. She gives me a smile and a slight head nod.

"So, why not leave then?" Julia asks, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Because Madison threw this together for me, so I could see everyone before I leave. I'd feel horrible for ditching this soon." I explain. _Granted, the thought occurred to me the second Ashley's lips were rejoined with mine that first time. But I still couldn't do that to my best friend after she got all of this together for me. _

"That's a valid point, I agree she wouldn't be too happy with you for ditching your own party." My dad agrees.

"But we'll leave soon enough." I give Ash a smile as her eyes lock with mine. "There's no need to rush the night, even with how much we want to be alone." She bites her lip and I give her a wink.

Julia nudges his side and points past us."Good." Julia gives us her warm, motherly smile and my dad wraps an arm around her waist.

"Well, we see Glen, so we're going to talk to him for a bit. Your sister is such a sweetheart Ashley; she must get that from you." He winks at her and a small blush covers her cheeks. "We're really glad you guys set them up!" My dad smiles fondly at the both of us and we just smile back before my dad kisses my forehead and they walk away.

"I love your parents. Seriously." Ash says and then chuckles.

"Me too!" I reply goofily and she just smacks my hip lightly.

She brings both of her arms around me as we sway to the music. "So what exactly are you going to do with this video?"

"I'm going to send it to every major tabloid in the morning, and then post it on my official YouTube page, plus my Twitter and Facebook accounts. Because then the tabloids can't twist the video into something it's not, cause they'll also be posted on my own personal feeds. So all the fans and anyone else who may be following the story will know what's right and true, and they'll know that the amazing Spencer Carlin is once again off the market; taken by the one and only Ashley Davies." She gives me her nose crinkling smile and I can't help but beam back at her.

"I like the sound of that." I lean in to kiss her lips softly.

We're at the party for another two hours or so. We dance and laugh the whole time, never leaving each others side; not even with all the people coming to talk to me about London, Ash never leaves me.

When we're truly spent and ready to go, we find Madison to say our goodbyes.

"Thanks so much for this, again, best friend." I say embracing her tightly.

"Anything for you Spencer." She kisses my temple, hugging me equally as tight. "And as for you!" She directs towards Ashley as she leaves a protective arm around me, the other hand shoving a sternly pointed finger in her face. "This is your last chance. Fuck it up and your toast!" She tells her in all seriousness.

Ash holds her hands up in mock-surrender and leans away from the finger that's literally almost touching her nose. "I know. Now not to sound rude or anything, but that's what you said when I first started dating her."

"I was forced to listen to Spencer this time. And she begged me not to kick your scrawny ass because she knew there had to be more to the story than the press was revealing. You just weren't coming forward to fix it and she wasn't, and definitely shouldn't have been, the one to do so either." Madison tells her matter-of-factually. "But if something like this happens one more time Davies, I personally swear that your ass will become a part of the grass."

I have to stifle my giggles at my best friend's choice of words, knowing that some of it is coming from the alcohol running through her system.

"You got it. I swear if I mess up again, I will personally aid in the disposal of my own ass." Ashley tells her, which seems to satisfy Madi enough.

"Ok, good." She finally cracks a smile and hugs me one more time. "You two lovebirds have a great night." She plants a kiss to my cheek, before lightly shoving me towards Ashley. "Now, where's my gorgeous guy at?" Her hands fall to her hips and she looks around. "There!" She points and Ash and I giggle at her slightly drunken antics and light slurring of words. "Bye ladies!" She draws out the 's' and then walks off towards Alex.

"Well that was fun." Ash tells me as she slides her hand into mine as we turn around.

"Yea it was." I laugh and she just shakes her head. "Now where are my parents? We can all take the limo, and we'll drop them off before heading back to your house. Unless you drove?" I ask, looking at her for a brief moment before resuming the search for my parents.

"No, I rode with Glen and Kyla, so the limo idea sounds fine." She gives me a small grin and we set out to find my parents.

We find them next to the food with Glen and Kyla. "Hey guys." I call out to them as we walk up.

"Hey guys." Kyla says back as we come to stand in their small group.

"You guys have fun?" I ask them.

"Yea, it was cool." Glen answers, as he chews a bite of food. Something he'll never change I'm sure.

"Yes, it was nice to get out for a bit." Julia says with a smile.

"I haven't even checked my phone, you haven't been bothering Cassie have you?" I ask her as sternly as I can manage, cause I could never be that way towards her.

She just gives me a sheepish look and gives my dad a sideways glance.

"I took her phone from her an hour after we got here. Unlike me, she couldn't resist the urge to check on Peyton every fifteen minutes."

We all laugh and she just dips her head down embarrassed.

"Well Ash and I are ready to go, and I figured you guys would be ready to get home to your baby girl." They both nod and we say our goodbyes to Glen and Kyla.

When we settle into the limo, Ash wraps her arms around me and starts playing with my hair and rubbing the back of my neck. Every now and again, she scratches her nails across my skin and I have to bite the inside of my lip. I turn my face into her neck and take a deep breath, before kissing the warm flesh there. I feel her lips across my forehead and then hear her content sigh. I rest my head comfortably on her shoulder and look towards my parents who are attempting to seem as though they weren't just watching us; happy smiles on their faces.

When we pull up to the house, I kiss Ashley's cheek. "I'll be right back babe. I gotta talk to Cass and grab some clothes."

"I'll just come with you." She says and makes a move to get up.

"I'll explain when I get back, but stay here please." I give her a smile.

She looks at me confused, but agrees nonetheless. I give her a quick kiss before exiting the vehicle.

"Hey Spence, how was the party?" Cass asks me as I walk through the foyer where she's sitting, putting on her shoes.

"It was good, really good actually." I give her a smile.

"You seem really happy for someone who's about to go to London for six months." She laughs.

"I've been excited about London the whole time, I'm just more happy to leave I guess you could say."

"What happened?" She asks as she stands up.

"I don't have time to explain right now, but I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow when I pick you up, okay?" I give her a smile.

She nods her head in agreement. "Ok, sounds like a deal."

"Ok." I kiss her forehead and then dash up the stairs to grab a change of clothes for tomorrow.

I stop by Peyton's room to check on her when I'm done and see her fast asleep on her tummy, her blanket pulled up around her shoulders. I smooth her hair down in the back, whisper my love to her and then start back down the stairs.

"Bye mom! I'll see you tomorrow!" I call, knowing she's in the kitchen, more than likely making coffee.

"Night Spence, love you!" she calls back.

"Love you too, tell dad I said night!" I call, standing next to the door waiting for her reply.

"Ok, night!"

I walk out of the door, back towards my waiting girlfriend.

I climb back into the limo and throw my bag onto the floor, before cuddling up to Ash once more. As the driver pulls away from the curb, I feel Ashley's hands start to run through my hair, her nails scraping lightly at my scalp and I relax further into her. After a few minutes of this, her fingers take a gentle hold of my hair near the base of my neck and she gingerly directs my attention to her gaze. Her brown eyes are intense as they stare into my own and my breath catches in my throat as I see the desire swimming in them. Then ever so slowly, she leans in and connects our lips. The kiss is slow and lingering, just exploring each others mouths and relearning everything we could never forget; no matter how long we could ever be apart. Nothing will ever erase the emotions her kiss invokes within me.

Our lips stay infused for most of the ride back to her place. When the limo comes to a stop, Ashley doesn't wait for the driver to get our door. Instead she meets him near his own door, hands him a tip, and gives him a quick 'thank you', before making her way back to me on the walk way in front of the house.

She laces her fingers through mine and looks deeply into my eyes. Her face is completely composed and serene, and a relaxing breath escapes my lips as my own stare back into hers. There's a silent conversation flowing between our gazes right now about how we're feeling and what we're ready to endeavor upon together.

She finally makes a move towards the door and unlocks it, before stepping aside to let me in. I hear her lock the door behind me and then move towards the stairs. I follow silently behind her until she stops to take my hand in hers once more. Her eyes lock on mine, seeming to ask permission to take another step. I nod and give her a reassuring smile, which she returns, complete with that adorable nose crinkle of hers. She kisses my hand before wrapping our arms behind my back and pulling me close. She kisses my lips softly before she starts up the stairs.

We walk into her room moments later and I drop my bag on the floor by the door. This time, it's me who pulls her close. My hand is placed firmly on her lower back, holding her as close to me as possible. My other hand finds home on her warm cheek and I smile softly at my gorgeous girlfriend. She bites her lip almost bashfully, so I kiss her forehead gently. I'm sure that my heart is racing a mile a minute, but with her being so close to me, it's hard to distinguish between her rapidly beating heart and my own.

I trail my lips down from her forehead, around her cheek, to the corner of her lips. I feel a soft sigh against my own cheek as she seems to melt further into my embrace, relaxing some. It's not that she's tense, but I'm almost positive that she's just as nervous as I am. This is a big step for us and for our relationship. All the cocky comments and the smart ass remarks in the last few months were all just words and charades. But when it comes to this moment now, all of that is thrown out the window with the confidence we both constantly had on display, and it makes me all the happier that we waited for a moment like this.

I walk us closer to the bed as Ashley's lips ghost across my cheek. Then I feel her warm breath hit my ear, "I don't ever want to lose you like that again, Spence. You mean everything to me, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that we never spend those kinds of weeks apart ever again. I promise." She whispers those sweet words to me and if at all possible, my heart rate only speeds up more.

She places a kiss to the shell of my ear, giving me goose bumps and then works her kiss down my neck. Creating a feather light trail as she pulls me impossibly closer to her. She works her kiss down across my bare shoulder before she pulls back and finds my eyes with her own. They've darkened a shade, and they're filled with so much emotion that it makes my heart want to beat right out of my chest.

My shaky hands gently take purchase under the curve of her jaw and I pull her in for our most intense kiss to date. It's so raw, so emotional, so passionate. I feel my knees go weak, and I'm positive that if Ashley's arms weren't wrapped securely around my waist, that I would fall. I feel her tongue sweep across my lips and I slant my mouth against her own to let her in. When her tongue strokes mine, I can't control the moan that vibrates in the back of my throat. Our chemistry is just that strong for one another.

Her hands are moving slowly across my back and then I feel her fingertips graze my bare shoulders. She pulls back from our kiss and looks into my eyes for a moment, before kissing me one more time. Then she takes slow, deliberate steps around me, until she's standing behind me. Her fingertips gently brush my hair away from my back, over my left shoulder. Her warm lips create a trail of kisses across my right shoulder and up my neck. And as she's doing this, I feel her fingers undo the clip at the back of my neck, before the straps slide down my skin and rest over my shoulders. Ash runs her hands across my bare shoulders once more, before running them down my sides and giving my hips a light squeeze.

I feel her hot breath on my ear before she nips it softly with her teeth. "I did make sure to mention just how breathtakingly gorgeous you look tonight right? Because if I didn't, then I apologize." She places a kiss below my ear. "You look stunning, Spencer."

I take a deep breath as I feel my cheeks flush with what I'm sure is a bright red blush, but the way she said my name at the end is what really got to me as I feel my whole body vibrate in anticipation once more.

Her fingers find the zipper next and slowly but surely, I feel her easing it down. However, I bite my lip and whimper softly when I feel her lips trailing kisses down my spine as more of my skin is revealed to her. Her warm hands then snake their way into my dress, around my hips, pushing my dress off of my body in the process.

I'm left standing in just my black thong and my matching heels. Ashley's hands are splayed across my taut abdomen as she pulls me close to her and begins to shower my shoulder and neck in kisses once more. Her teeth nipping at the sensitive areas of my neck every few seconds as well.

My body is completely on fire at this point. Every single touch or kiss from her is already driving me to near hysteria. My mind is hazy, my breath is already erratic, and my heart is still racing. At this point I'm practically putty in her hands, and she's got me where ever it is she wants me. I feel her warmth leave my backside as she steps around me, one hand dragging across my skin the entire way, creating goose bumps as she goes.

When she's back in front of me, her eyes look intensely into mine, conveying so much desire to me before they finally leave my gaze and start traveling down my body slowly. I've been with other people before, but the way she's looking at me makes it feel like my first time all over again, and I almost feel the need to hide from her.

"God you're so beautiful, Spencer. So fucking beautiful." She whispers before her eyes are locked back on mine. I feel my thighs clench from her words and I reach for her neck to pull her into another heated kiss. We're still not rushing, but the kiss is needy and passionate.

When I pull back from the kiss to take a much needed breath, I run my fingers through her waves of brown hair and pull her head back just enough for me to kiss down her throat more thoroughly. Still having my heels on gives me more of a height advantage then usual, and I'm taking the opportunity to use it. My hands release their hold on her hair, and run down her back. I feel the small strip of skin that's exposed between her signature vest and low-rise jeans, before I take a firm hold of her hips. I hear a short groan escape her lips, before I crash mine into hers once again. My hands come up to her shoulders once more, but my fingertips quickly trek down her bare chest to the middle of her breasts, where the buttons to her vest begin. I slowly start to undo them, before sliding my palms across her satin soft skin. Trailing my hands back up her sides, skimming the swell of her breasts as I run my hands up under her vest sitting over her shoulders, and then slide it slowly down her arms and off of her body.

It drops to the floor behind her, as my fingertips then trail to her back and find the clip of her bra. I break our sweet kiss and lay my forehead against hers. Her chocolate brown eyes are almost as black as night, but just around the irises, they appear a honey gold. It's almost barely noticeable, but I find myself getting lost in the depth of her stare as I study them. Then even more slowly then I removed her top, I unclasp her bra and slide the garment down her arms and toss it beside us. Then I lightly trail my fingertips back up her arms, and across her bare collar bones. She bites her lip and I see her blink for a second longer than normal before looking back into my eyes.

My fingers begin a slow trek back down her skin. Down between the valley of her breasts and across the smooth skin of her abdomen. They come to rest at the top of her jeans, my fingertips just dipping under the edge of them. My eyes are still locked on hers and I can feel her body slightly trembling. As slow as I can manage, I undo the button on her jeans, and as I ease the zipper down, Ashley's hands cup my cheeks and her lips take mine in a searing kiss. The kiss makes my knees tremble once more and feel like jello as her teeth bite gently into my bottom lip.

I break her kiss so that I can squat down, my heels supporting me. I take Ashley's hips in my hands and begin to pepper her skin in soft kisses. Her fingers begin to thread through my hair as I massage my thumbs into her hips, causing her to moan softly.

"God Spence." I hear her mumble and I just smile.

I grip the tops of her jeans in my hands and begin to pull them down. Or at least I attempted too. I stop kissing her skin so that I can watch what I'm doing, and try pulling them down again. They once again, don't move much, and it's then that I hear Ashley giggle just a little bit.

"Really Ash? I know that you wear a pair of jeans really well, but damn babe." I tell her as I make another attempt to remove her jeans.

"You need some help love?" she asks, covering her mouth with a hand to attempt too stifle more giggles.

"Yea, that would be lovely." I give her a sarcastic smile and then her hands are on top of mine, helping me guide her jeans down past her hips as she shimmies a bit to help us out.

When we reach mid-thigh she releases my hands and I push them the rest of the way down. Once they're below her knees, I reach down and help her out of her heels, one at a time. Then do the same with her jeans, helping her step out one at a time before tossing the jeans to the side. When I finally take her in, my mouth goes dry at the sight of her black laced boy shorts and tan skin.

I run my hands up the back of her calves at an achingly slow pace, before stopping mid-thigh. Then starting from her knee, I begin to shower her thigh in moist kisses. Inching up towards her hip, before repeating the same movements on her other leg. This time when I reach her hip, I kiss the dip next to her hip bone and she moans again. I nip at the flesh there, and she laces her hands in my hair once more, her grip tight, but I don't mind.

I move my kiss back up her abdomen, back between the valley of her breasts, and when I'm standing at my full height once more, Ash doesn't hesitate in pulling me in for another heated kiss. As her tongue glides across my bottom lip, and I let her in, she takes a step closer to the bed. But we both forgot that my dress was in a pool around my feet and one of my heels snags on the garment when I attempt to follow her. Causing me to loose my balance and I knock into my unsuspecting girlfriend, who then flies to the bed, landing half on and half off, while trying to catch me in her arms.

Dropping my forehead onto her bare chest, we both chuckle. "You're just _sooo_ smooth tonight, babe." Ash chuckles and I look up at her with a mock glare.

"It's not my fault that you're hot and when you kiss me I become completely unaware of my surroundings." I finish with a pout and she just smiles sweetly at me.

She tucks some loose strands of hair behind my ears and then runs her thumb over my swollen lips. "You're so beautiful, Spencer." She whispers and I feel a blush creep up from my neck, and cover my cheeks.

Maybe it's the look on her face, or maybe it's the smoldering look in her eyes, or maybe it's just the pure sincerity and affection in her voice. I really don't know. But somehow she manages to do that to me every single time.

I lean forward and kiss her lips softly, slowing our kiss back down, but putting every ounce of emotion I have for this girl into it. Her nails scrape across my scalp as her fingers go through my hair to cup my neck and pull me closer. Not breaking our kiss, I push myself up to give her enough room to move further back onto the bed. When she's far enough away that we're stretching to kiss each other, I break it and just look into her eyes. I give her a small smile, before quickly undoing my heels and then joining her on the bed.

Hovering over her, I just stare into her perfect eyes, loosing myself in the new colors swirling together. Holding myself up on one arm, I gently place my fingertips on her cheek, before slowly dragging them down her neck and over her collar bones. Then I curve back around and trail my fingers slowly down her chest, and grazing over the tops of her breasts. I lay my hand flat in the valley between her breasts, and finally break my eyes from hers and let them trek down her body. Drinking in all that she is. Her tan flesh, her perfect breasts, her already hardened nipples, her tense and shaking abdomen, and down to the only remaining article of clothing she has on.

When I bring my eyes back to hers, I slowly lower my body down onto hers, resting myself on my elbow now, and bite my lip at how amazing her body feels against mine. Kissing her lips again, we start a gentle rhythm that quickly grows intense and passionate. Ashley's hands are roaming all over my body. From my sides, to my hair, to my back and then around again. I groan, however, when I feel her hands cup my ass and pull me into her. One of my thighs falling between her legs as she arches her thigh up into my own aching center. A moan coming from one of us breaks our kiss, and I lay my forehead onto hers as we breathe quick breaths.

My hand trails down her chest once more, and I gently cup her left breast in my hand. I massage it for a moment, causing her to whimper and her chest to rise slightly higher, before swirling my thumb around her taut nipple. She moans softly and her hips raise a little to grind against my thigh. I lay a kiss to her forehead, before peppering kisses across her skin as I travel down her chest this way. My lips moving over her soft skin, and as I come to the swell of her right breast, I bite gently into the flesh as she hisses and her hips move once more. Already loving the reactions I'm getting from her, I decide to skip teasing and gently take her nipple between my teeth.

"Fuck." She hisses out again, and her hands grip onto my hips tightly, pulling me as close to her as she can.

Giving equal attention to both of her breasts, I work my kiss back down her abdomen, to her hips. Nipping and licking at the flesh stretched perfectly across both of her hip bones, her center thrusts up towards my chest that's hovering above her. I slowly bring my hands up to her sides, and scrape my nails down her skin, and hook them into the top of her boy shorts. I sit up enough to slide them down her gorgeous legs and toss them behind me somewhere.

Sitting on my knees between her legs, I stare down at the goddess before me. Everything about this girl is breathtaking, and the current sight before me, has my own body in a frenzy. Her chest is rising and falling slightly faster than normal, and her hair is splayed out in a curly disarray around her head. Her heavy lidded eyes are dark swirls of brown and gold, and her hands are resting on her ribcage, just above her perfectly sculpted abs. Her toned thighs are resting against mine, but I can feel the small tremble in them. Just pure beauty laid before me.

Placing my hands on either side of her hips, I lean down to continue where I left off, kissing her lower stomach. I hear a small giggle escape her lips and then feel her fingers run through my hair. It's probably tickling her already sensitive skin. I drag my right hand up from her side, across the top of her left hip, before dragging it down her thigh. Then I circle it back up, with the backs of my fingers trailing along her warm skin, on the inside of her leg. Her thighs fall away from mine, opening like a butterfly around my own. When I'm close to her center, I stop raining kisses on her skin to look up at her.

She feels the loss of contact so her passion-filled eyes connect with mine. I wait another moment, and she bites her lip. I continue towards her warm, desire-coated center, and without taking my eyes off of hers, I run two fingers through her folds. I groan at how wet and warm she is, and she moans at the contact; then her hips push up slightly when my fingers come into contact with her bundle of nerves. I start at an easy pace, and I watch as she slowly comes apart at the seams. But my own need for her release is flaring up, so instead of continuing at this pace, I move down and run a finger around her entrance. I see her drag in a breath and look back into my eyes. I can read the desperation in them, can see how they're pleading with me to push her over that edge of ecstasy.

I continue to just look into her eyes, my only movement coming from my breaths now. Growing impatient, and needing some form of contact, her hands take purchase on my cheeks and brings my lips to hers. We both moan as our lips connect and I feel the equivalent to jolts of electricity shoot through my body. The kiss is sloppy and needy, but the passion has only intensified from the last kiss. As she lays back down, bringing me with her, she whimpers as my body lays back against hers, but leaving enough room for the hand that's still situated between her legs. Her tongue sweeps into my mouth next, and just as it glides across mine, I slide my fingers into her warmth and begin a gentle rhythm. Her hips quickly match the pace of my movements, and not long after, she's throwing her head back into the mattress as moans vibrate inside of her throat. I lower my head to catch a beaded nipple in my mouth, and her fingers grip at my hair in response to all of the sensations happening at once.

After biting and licking at both of her nipples equally, I prop myself up on my free hand so that I can watch her come undone. I can already feel her walls pulling me more into her with each thrust, so every now and again I drag my fingertips more strongly against her warm inner flesh, and occasionally drag my thumb around her sensitive outer nerves.

I lower my head down, and starting from the hollow of her throat, I work my kiss up her slender neck, and across her jaw line to her ear.

"God baby you're so sexy." I whisper and she just groans once more as my thumb rubs her a little more fiercely. I can tell that she's close to her release; her hips are moving more quickly with my thrusts and her nails are digging more roughly into my back. I can see the light sheen of sweat that's broken out on her skin and I can feel it glistening on my own back.

I lick down her neck and groan softly at how intoxicating her scent and taste is. Wondering what the desire coating my fingers and her center tastes like as well.

"Oh my go.." her voice trails off through a harsh breath. "Fuck Spencer." She groans and I feel my own wetness grow. Don't get me wrong, Ashley has her moments where she cusses, but in such a heated moment like this, there's something so erotic about her inability to control it.

Increasing my speed even more than I had been going, I gently bite into Ashley's pulse point before soothing it with the tip of my tongue. And just as I move to do it again, my thumb presses into her sensitive bundle of nerves once more and she stiffens in my arms.

"Spence.." she breathes out before a long moan follows and her body begins to shake from the orgasm that's ripping through her body. "Don't stop." She pants as her nails scratch down my back and her entire body attempts to come off of the mattress.

I continue to push into her, and circle my thumb until I feel her body start to calm down, and her nails stop digging into my back so much. When she's no longer moving, I collapse on top of her, both of us breathing heavily. I pull my fingers from her slowly and feel her stomach tremble against mine, then lay contentedly on my girlfriend's chest as we catch our breath.

"That was.." she pauses and takes another deep breath, "that was amazing baby." She says softly to me as she wraps her arms tightly around my back and then kisses the crown of my head.

I just smile and lay a kiss to her collarbone in response.

"Your turn." She says mischievously and I giggle as she rolls me onto my back.

"Hell yes!" I exclaim, to which she just laughs and then kisses my lips.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Ashley's POV

Spencer and I made love into the early morning. Showering each other with devotion through gentle caresses and lingering kisses. Floating together past cloud nine repeatedly.

I can honestly say that I've never felt my body respond to a woman the way that it does to Spencer. Something about her just ignites a passion inside of me that I never even knew could exist within a person. The simplest touch, the most gentle kiss, and I was putty in her hands. All of me willing to be branded as hers and hers alone.

I'm pretty sure it was nearing seven in the morning when we finally succumb to our exhausted bodies and settle under the sheets in a sweaty, tangled mess.

Running my fingers through Spencer's damp hair, I look down at her as her head rests on my chest. "I know I probably say it more than necessary, but you're just so beautiful." I whisper to her before kissing the top of her head.

She looks up at me briefly, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you." She replies modestly, before adjusting herself slightly to get more comfortable. A yawn follows moments after she's settled back into me.

"Goodnight baby girl." I tell my perfect girlfriend as I start to doze off.

"Nye." Is about all I make out from her own sleep-induced state.

I wake up a few hours later, groaning as I realize that it was just a few short hours ago that I fell asleep. The alarm clock on the night stand reads eleven AM. Spencer stirs at my side, probably having heard my disapproval at being awake, but she settles down once more. She's asleep on top of my arm, her back pressed into my side. The sheets are laid across her bare hips, and her hair is spread across the pillow and my arm. I bite my lip and feel my cheeks heat up slightly when I notice the dark pink marks running down Spencer's back. The first sign of evidence to last night's blissful events.

Knowing that I probably won't fall back to sleep even if I tried, I kiss Spencer's shoulder and as gently as possible, I pull my arm out from under her. She shifts a little bit and pulls the pillow under her head closer to her, but otherwise she doesn't move.

I shiver as I walk towards my bathroom, missing the warmth of my bed and Spencer's body. I decide to take a shower and get the water running before turning and grabbing my robe. I walk downstairs and get a pot of coffee brewing, before heading back upstairs. I glance at Spencer still sleeping peacefully in my bed, before walking into the now steamed up bathroom.

I stand under the hot stream of water for a few long minutes, letting the heat seep into my stiff muscles and un-tense them. My hands are against the wall supporting me as I close my eyes and let the events of the last few weeks wash away. I'm so lost in my thoughts, that I jump when I feel warm hands run up and down my back, followed by a warm body being pressed up against mine in a comforting manner.

"What's wrong baby?" Spencer's sweet, concern-filled voice whispers before she places a kiss to my shoulder.

I glance back at her and give her a small smile. "Nothing necessarily. Just thinking about the last few weeks, and thinking about last night and just letting the water wash it all away. The bad parts anyways." I glance back at her again and she gives me her own small smile.

"Is it helping?" She wraps her arms around my waist and run her hands soothingly along my stomach.

"A little." I tell her honestly. "But I can't help feeling like there's still this weight on my chest." I tell her solemnly, dropping my gaze away from hers.

"Hey.." She prompts and then turns me around to look at her. "Let it go Ash. I know we haven't spoken about it in detail. But your amazing speech last night cleared up a lot of blind spots in the entire misunderstanding we were having. We both know that our choice of careers comes with a lot of publicity and that in itself can cause a lot of trust issues. Add that to our own personal trust issues from prior relationships, and the littlest thing can become blown out of proportion. It doesn't matter who started it, who finished it or anything else. What matters to me is that we both know what mistakes we made, and that we'll move past this with the lesson learned that we have to communicate more properly and not over-react until knowing all of the facts."

"Yea, but.." I start to reply.

"No buts Ash. Are you sorry?" She asks me seriously.

"More sorry than you'll ever know." I tell her determinedly.

"And do you forgive me?" She asks a little more softly, and it's then that I see she has the slightest bit of apprehension in her own thinking.

"Of course." I tell her earnestly, making sure to lay to rest any of her insecurities.

She gives me a small smile and pulls me closer to her. "Then that's all that matters to me."

"Are you sure?" I ask her just for extra reassurance, biting my lip.

"So sure."

She leans in and kisses my lips, cutting off anymore protests that I could have come up with. But her kiss is more than enough to throw out any residual doubt. Her hands run through my hair and she pulls me closer to her as I moan into the kiss. My fingers are splayed across her back, pressing her as close to me as I possibly can. She sighs into my mouth before releasing my lips and leaning her forehead on mine, both of us breathing shallow breaths.

She pulls back and gives me a wide smile that causes butterflies to swarm in my stomach and is more contagious than you could imagine as I give her my own satisfied grin.

"Now let me wash you." She tells me sweetly as she grabs my shampoo and ushers me back under the stream of water.

I give her a slight nod and another smile before we both relax together in the shower and wash away all of our troubles.

After our shower, we throw on some bras and boy shorts, before heading down stairs for the coffee that's sitting on the counter.

"When did you come down stairs?" She asks me as she pours us both a steaming cup.

"I got the shower running and then came and started it." I tell her as I dress our coffees how we like them.

"Thank God for that! Saves us from anymore waiting." She smiles at me as I hand her her cup and then takes a sip. "What were you doing awake so early anyways? If I can recall correctly, we only just fell asleep a few hours ago." She blushes lightly at her own words.

"I don't know honestly. I just randomly woke up and knew if I tried I wouldn't fall back to sleep. So I just got up instead." I take a large sip of the hot liquid and close my eyes at the welcomed taste.

She just smiles at me and gives a simple nod of understanding. "Well I have plans with my cousin Cassie today, and you're coming with me." She gives me a wide smile and I just look at her suspiciously. "I made lunch plans with her for today when she gets out of school. Not so long story short, she wants to prove to a few people that she really is related to me. And I figured what better way to help her out then to bring my sexy girlfriend with me too."

It's my turn to give her a wide, but bashful smile as she leans over and gives me a chaste kiss. "That sounds like fun. I always love making people's jaw's drop. And I'm sure that's what we're about to make happen. We're gonna have to take the GMC though, cause I have all the windows blacked out so that no one can see inside. It'd be the best cover until we get out of the car." I tell her and she just giggles.

"Sounds good." She replies as she sits down on one of the bar stools.

I walk over to the fridge and pull some fruit out of a drawer. I rinse off some strawberries and grapes, before putting them in a bowl for us to share. Then I scoot another bar stool closer to Spencer and sit down.

"Breakfast?" I ask and give her a smile.

She just smiles cutely and picks up a grape. She holds it up to my lips and I give her my signature sexy grin before parting my lips to take the grape and the tip of her finger between them. We feed each other like this and share lingering kisses for a bit, until we hear a surprised gasp and turn in the direction of it.

"Did you even hear the door open?" Spencer mumbles to me as we stare at the shocked face of my sister.

"Nope." I reply simply. "Kyla, you can open your eyes, we are all girls after all, and we're not completely naked. You've seen the both of us in bikini's." Spencer and I chuckle at her eyes being squeezed shut and her quick shake of the head.

Then she opens one eye at a time. "Sorry to intrude ladies. I figured Spencer would be back at her parents by now." She rushes out.

"It's fine baby sis." I call out to her.

Spencer and I are still up around cloud nine to care too much about Kyla's unexpected appearance.

"But if you don't mind my loud commentary, I'm so very glad to see that you guys spent last night forgiving each other." She says with a knowing smirk.

It's then that Spencer blushes and ducks her head a little bit and I just smile at her cuteness as I bite my own lip.

"You guys are too cute." She comments as she watches our reactions. She rushes over and hugs us until her mouth hangs agape suddenly.

"What is it?" Spencer asks curiously, concern in her tone.

Then Kyla's eyes shoot to mine. "What did you do to her?" She asks me instead.

"What is she talking about?" Spencer asks even more confused.

When Kyla's eyes look back to Spencer, I see where has them trained and it's my turn to blush what I'm sure is a dark crimson color.

"It was an accident." I mumble.

"What was an accident?" Spencer almost looks agitated because neither of us have answered her. "What are you guys talking about?" She demands this time.

"You're telling her.." Kyla trails off, taking a few steps back and holding her hands up in mock-surrender.

I shoot her a quick glare before training my eyes back on Spencer's. "She's talking about the marks on your back." I mumble to my waiting girlfriend.

She looks confused again before her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and she bites her lip. "From last night?" She asks me softly and I nod. "Is that why my back burned a little in the shower this morning?"

I just nod again, trying to contain my embarrassed smirk. "I tried to be gentle this morning so it wouldn't hurt too much."

"TMI!" Kyla exasperates and I just shoot her another glare.

"Ok, now you can leave." I tell her pointedly.

"Ok, ok, leaving. Give me a call later sis. I just stopped by to see if you wanted to have lunch. But I should've stopped to think that you'd be with Spencer every second until she leaves." She expresses.

"Well you'll be at dinner tonight right?" Spencer asks, grabbing Kyla's attention. "We're doing a smaller family gathering before I leave, so Glen should be bringing you to that."

"Yes, he mentioned to me that he'd like me to go, but he mentioned it to me before the party yesterday, so I wanted to wait and see what happened with the two of you." She gives us a wide smile.

"Ok then we'll see you tonight Ky." I tell her and she nods once.

Giving us each a kiss on the cheek, "see you guys tonight." Then she turns and heads out with a smile and a wave.

"So how bad is it?" She asks after a few silent moments.

"There was no blood involved." I murmur, still twinged with guilt.

She must read it on my face. "It's fine Ash. There's nothing for me to be mad about so don't feel guilty. I'm sure you have marks too." She gives me a sexy smirk and if at all possible I feel myself blush again. And on top of that get worked up too. God this girl drives my emotions crazy. Especially the good emotions.

"As long as you don't care." I amend and she just smiles again. "And where did you leave marks? I haven't seen any." I trail off and glance at what I can see of myself.

She runs her hands slowly up my bare thighs and my eyes close at the welcomed sensations it causes. I'm startled though when I feel her lips warm on my inner thighs. "Right here." She whispers against my skin and I grip the sides of my chair as I look down at her.

When my eyes are able to focus on what exactly she's talking about, I notice a few dark hickeys that have taken residence on my inner thighs. "That's fine with me." I'm able to get out.

I see her smirk before she turns back to my thigh and bites it gently before soothing it with a kiss. I run my fingers through her hair and pull lightly to direct her back to my eye level. I pull her in for an eager kiss and she succumbs to my dominance quickly as I feel her relax into my body, her hips between my thighs. We get lost in the moment easily but before long, she's pulling back to lay her forehead on mine.

"We need to head to my parents so I can attempt to start packing. We have to be at Cass' school by two-forty-five. They let out at three."

"Well what time is it?" I mumble out as I kiss down her neck.

She whimpers softly, and I feel her turn her head slightly to check the time on the microwave. "It's just before one."

"OK." I stop lavishing her neck to look into her eyes. "But you know after dinner tonight we're staying here until you get the call to head to the airport." I tell her seriously.

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." She tells me seriously as her hands cup my cheeks.

I give her a smile before she kisses my lips gently.

"Now let's go." She says and I nod.

We get to her parents house an hour later, and we walk in the house hand-in-hand, looking every bit as cheesy as couples in those romantic comedies do. Laughing and leaning close to each other, kissing every so often just because we can't resist the urge to be that close.

"There's my girls." Mr. C. smiles widely as we walk into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." "Hey Mr. C." We call out together.

He takes us into a tight hug at the same time and then leans away from us to give us a smile. "You both have no idea how happy it's made me that you could work out your fight."

"I think we have an idea." I answer for us and Spencer nods in agreement.

"Well not that I mind your presence at all, but what are you girls doing here? I didn't expect to see you until dinner." He smiles a knowing grin and we both seem to blush at his words.

"I need to get some more packing done, and then we're supposed to be picking Cassie up from school. Ashley's a surprise though, cause I didn't tell Cass that we worked things out last night." Spencer explains to him.

"She'll love that." He gives her a proud smile and it instantly makes me miss my own father. "I know you guys don't hang out much since you're at such different parts of your life, but I know it'll mean a lot to her to be able to spend some time with you before you have to leave for six months. And as well I know it will mean a lot too your mom." His smile doesn't waver.

I give Spencer a kiss to her temple and turn to leave the kitchen to give them a moment to talk in private.

I decide to head upstairs to her bedroom. As I walk in, I notice that it looks kinda plain, more so like a guest bedroom. And aside from a few articles of clothing hanging over the desk chair, the room is virtually spotless. Something catches my eye on the bed though, so I walk over and pick it up.

The headline reads: "Davies Takes After More Then Daddy's Music Talents"

I frown before tossing the magazine onto the floor on the other side of the bed. Then I sit down against the pillows and pull my iPhone out of my pocket. I log-in to my Twitter account and proceed to upload the video from last night at the party. Then follow suit with all of my other top fan accounts. Then I send the video to a few of my contacts who work at some of the major tabloids in the U.S..

As I'm doing that, Spencer comes into the room and gives me a smile. "What're you up too gorgeous?" She asks as she grabs the clothes off the back of the desk chair and brings them to the bed.

"Just uploaded the video to my accounts and finished sending them to some inside people at the tabloids." I give her a small smile.

"Sweet, expect your accounts to blow up then." She chuckles and then walks to the closet and pulls out a half full duffel bag.

"I'm not worried about it. As long as people know that we're ok, that's what matters to me." I smile again and she just gives me one in return. "I see that you were keeping up with the articles though." I throw out quietly.

Her head pops out of the closet, an inquisitive look on her face. "What're you talking about?" She asks confused.

I get up from my spot on the bed and walk to where I threw the magazine. I then walk over and hand it to her and remain quiet as she glances over it. She throws it toward the desk and it gracefully misses and lands half open on the floor.

"I wasn't. Madison was though. Don't ask me why, she just did."

I nod my head and then lean on the door jam to the closet. When she doesn't hear a response, she walks over to me and unfolds my crossed arms so she can step into them. "What did I tell you this morning Ash? It doesn't matter anymore. We can still sit down and talk about it, but we both know now that we jumped to conclusions." I nod my head and she just gives me a small frown. "Do you want to talk about it now?" She asks me softly.

I nod my head and she steps out of my arms, but takes my hand and walks over to the bed. She sits me down, before turning back and grabbing the desk chair.

"What's on your mind Ash?" She asks me softly.

"Everything I guess. I know I've already said sorry, but I still have what I said and how I acted on my mind. I was pissed off because you weren't coming home, so I said the first thing that came to mind, without stopping to think it through. So on my way to the party, I must have drank half of the bottle of champagne that I'd ordered specially for us. And the drinking only got worse once I was at the party. Because I convinced myself that it was easier to be mad at you then upset with you for not being there. And I'm sure you know what angry emotions can do to a very drunk person. It makes them do irrational things." At this point I'm already off of the bed and pacing around the room, and Spencer's sitting here patiently, letting me rant and get everything off of my chest. "Like I already told you, nothing happened between me and that girl. But I was with her most of the night at the party. We just danced, and nothing else. It probably wasn't the most PG-13 dancing, but my hands were nowhere that could be deemed inappropriate! I swear!" I state fiercely. Wanting her to know that I'm saying all of this to be open and honest with her.

She nods her head, alerting me that she understands. Her expression has yet to change, so as of now I'm taking that as a good sign.

"When I went to leave, we did walk out together, because at that point I was too drunk to really care about the press. But I instantly sobered up when she attempted to get into the limo with me. It was after I denied her that she tried to coax me into agreeing by kissing my neck. So I signaled for the driver, pushed her away one last time and climbed in quickly. I knew you'd be at my house by the time I got there, and I knew with my current state of mind, it would be better to wait to talk to you. So I crashed at Kyla's." I stop pacing finally and I'm playing with my fingers nervously now. "It was the next morning when you showed up that I found out anything made it into the tabloids. Your anger and your unwillingness to hear me out only fueled more of my anger from the previous night and then you made that comment and I just didn't know what to do anymore. So when you turned and said goodbye, I just couldn't move."

I see the guilt washed over her features, probably from recalling the comment she'd made to me, but it truly doesn't matter anymore. I just needed to get it all off of my chest. To know that we at least brought everything up and cleared the air one hundred percent.

"I understand Ash. I didn't then, but I do now. And I'm sorry as well. You know that the only place I wanted to be that night was with you. It just turned out that Roxanne had switched shifts to get all of that Saturday off so we could work. But she didn't tell me that until it was too late. And then once we realized that we could leave and do what was left on our own, you and I had already fought, but I could've made it. I would've been late, but I could've made it. But I knew it wouldn't have been smart for me to show up and us end up fighting, and then on top of that I had no idea where it even was. Madison's the one who showed me the tabloids. She didn't want too, but she thought the worst just like I did, cause she told me she was there when you and I had gotten into the initial fight. I was relieved to find you at Kyla's, but then we started fighting and neither of us were really spitting out adequate answers. I didn't mean what I said to you that morning. I know that you're not the person everyone thinks you to be. I know that you care what people, tabloids and fans think about you, but I know that you worry more about what you think of yourself and what the people closest to you think about you. I was just upset and trying to get back at you for hurting me."

When she's finished talking, her head is in her hands and I can see her shoulders shaking just slightly. I don't hear her crying, but she must be on the verge of it.

"I forgive you." I whisper to her.

She looks up at me, her eyes holding unshed tears in them. "I forgive you too." She stands and walks into my waiting arms. "What took you so long though?" She asks against my neck.

"Part of it was me being stubborn. The other part of it was me thinking that it was just irreparable. That since I'd pushed you away this soon, I wasn't going to be able to win you back. But Kyla knew better. She knew that the tabloids left pictures out, even without me having to tell her my side of the story. And when she caught wind of your party, she dragged me to go. All she kept telling me was that it was important and that it was my last chance. I kept wondering if it had to do with you, but I didn't know for sure until I got to the party and saw you there. Then after Madison made her speech, I felt my heart drop. Even though I have all the resources in the world to get to you where ever you may be in this world, I knew that you taking this job would have helped you get over me if I didn't act fast. Hence my personal performance dedicated to you." She gives me a smile that I can't help but return.

"And a beautiful performance it was." She whispers and I just blush. Her hand grazes my cheek and my eyes don't leave hers.

She leans in and kisses my lips softly. Neither of us make a move to deepen it, just letting our lips linger together for a few moments. Sealing all of these truths away, and shedding endless forgiveness upon each other. My eyes close as I revel in the moment.

She lays her forehead on mine. "Do you feel better now?" She asks, her warm breath washing over my face.

"Yes." I breathe out, and smile.

"Me too." She admits and I open my eyes to look into hers. I lean in and kiss her one more time before laying my head into the crook of her neck and hugging her tightly to me.

She finally pulls back from our embrace and checks the time on her cell phone. "Well so much for pre-lunch packing." She chuckles humorlessly. "It was worth it though." She gives me a bright smile and I return it before taking her hand in mine.

"Shall we then?" I ask and she nods.

We head downstairs and Spencer lets her dad know we're heading out.

"What school are we going too?" I ask her as I pull out of the driveway moments later.

"McKinnely High School. Know where it is?" She asks as she lays her hand down on my thigh.

"Yea, I think I remember." I lay my hand over hers and interlace our fingers.

We get to the school just before three and Spencer texts Cassie to let her know that we're out front in the black GMC.

"I'm starting to wonder if this is a good idea." Spencer says minutes later when kids start filtering out of the school. "I mean I don't care about me, but your fame is like ten times greater than mine is. There will be teenagers going crazy if they see you." She says as her eyes scan the crowd for her cousin.

"I don't mind. I'll just wait a minute or so longer before getting out."

"There she is!" Spencer points out and waits until Cassie is almost to the truck before opening the door and getting out to greet her.

I can faintly hear them as they hug each other in greeting, and I chuckle to myself at the surprised faces of Cassie's friends. I hear Cassie introducing everyone and watch as Spencer politely shakes their hands. I figured I'd give her a minute to soak up the attention, because she is unfortunately right about how people will probably react when they see me get out next.

"Who drove you here?" I hear Cassie ask Spencer.

It's then that Spence looks at me through the tinted window and nods slightly. I smile widely and open my door. I make my way around the vehicle, keeping my sunglasses in place to try and aid as a disguise. As I come to Spencer's side, Cassie and all of her friends' jaws hit the floor. Spencer and I chuckle at their responses.

"Guys, I do believe you know who my girlfriend Ashley Davies is." Spencer introduces and it's then that Cassie's friends start getting loud with excitement.

All of them are throwing questions out suddenly and just all-around excited to be meeting a celebrity.

"Are you serious Spence?" Cass asks her cousin with a wide grin. "Was this what had you so happy last night?" She asks and Spencer just nods, taking my hand in hers. "This is so awesome!" She hugs Spencer and the both of us just laugh again.

"Can we take a picture with you?" All of Cassie's friends seem to ask at once.

"Of course." I answer with a smile and they all get excited again. Their excitement is starting to draw a bit more of a crowd and soon kids are heading our way with curious faces. Upon seeing Spencer and me standing here, they are taking pictures with their phones and pulling out pens and papers.

"Told you it was gonna get crazy." Spencer whispers to me and I just chuckle.

"I don't mind." I whisper back.

"Tell you what!" I call out to Cassie's friends, "if you're with Cassie, hop in the truck and join us for lunch." I say and open the door.

They all squeal and four of her friends climb into the back. One boy and girl are still standing outside of the truck with Cassie.

"Spence, they both have their own cars, they can just follow us right?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course." Spencer smiles and the three teenagers smile happily in return.

"Go ahead and grab your cars and pull them around, looks like we're going to be a few minutes to sign autographs anyways." I tell them and they turn to head for their cars.

Cassie stays by Spencer's side as we both sign some autographs and take pictures with students.

"Ok guys, that's all the time we have today. Sorry!" I call out fifteen minutes later when we've signed most of the students papers and taken a couple dozen pictures.

Sad "awws" go around the group, so we apologize and then jump into the car.

Cassie's other two friends are behind us in their cars and when we pull away, they follow quickly behind.

"What do you want to eat babe?" I ask as we pull onto the street and then jump on the highway towards downtown.

We hear "aww's" come from the backseat and Spencer blushes a light pink to which I just smile cheekily. I'm going to enjoy this lunch date.

"I don't care, Cass what are you and your friends into? But a low-key place would be best." She advises and Cass ponders the idea for a moment.

"Hold on." She replies and takes out her cell phone. "Skylar, what's the name of that really good Italian place we went too the other day after the game?"

"Ok, hold on." I see her place the phone against her shoulder in the rearview mirror. "Ashley, do you know where Valentino's is?" She asks me.

"I've heard of it, but I'm not sure how to get there." I answer her honestly.

"Ok." She replies and I see the phone go back to her ear again. "Skylar, pull in front of Ashley's car and she'll follow you there. Ok, yes. Bye." I see a light blush on her face as she hangs up and I glance at Spencer quickly.

She caught the blush too, and she shares a knowing glance with me.

All of Cassie's friends seem to be buzzing with excitement in the back, either talking to each other or talking on the phone about what they're getting to do right now.

This Skylar kid pulls in front of me moments later and I follow behind him in silence. Spencer slides her hand into my hand that's resting on my lap, and I give her a smile.

"It was really nice of you to invite her friends to join us." She tells me, knowing our passengers are all engulfed in their own conversations.

"I figured it'd help her out, and it should be fun as well."

She just gives me a smile and then we ride along in silence as the girls continue their chatter in the back.

When we arrive at the restaurant, we all get out and meet up behind my truck.

"Ok, so who is everyone?" I ask as we all gather.

One by one, they introduce themselves.

"I'm Lydia." I nice short brunette answers first, seeming to get over her star-struckness first.

"I'm Adam." A blonde haired boy says with a huge grin on his face.

"Jerika." A dark-haired spanish girl answers next.

"Isabelle." The red-headed girl answers.

"Hi, Jeremy." The boy who drove himself answers.

Me and Spencer share another shocked expression when the last person left to be introduced looks towards us from her conversation with Cassie. "Skylar." she answers softly.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Spencer and I answer together.

We give each other another smile as we watch Skylar and Cassie interact with one another, before we direct everyone towards the entrance.

When we walk in, I talk to the waitress about putting us in a secluded area for our large "party", and slide her a fifty dollar bill so she won't hesitate in completing my request.

"Did you really just pay off the hostess?" Spencer asks me quietly as we're lead to our table minutes later.

"Maybe." I give her a wink and she just shakes her head in amusement.

We all sit down and enjoy a nice lunch, but Spencer and I eat lightly knowing that we have family dinner in three hours. We ask Cassie if she wants to join us as well, but she declines, saying that she has plans. We don't miss what was probably supposed to be a subtle glance at Skylar who is sitting next to her. Out of everyone, the short, thin brunette with a shy smile, seemed to be the quietest. And didn't engage as much in conversation, but she did always tune in to see what Spencer's or my answers were to the others' questions.

When the bill comes, I slide my credit card into the black book before handing it right back to the waitress.

"Thank you so much for lunch Ashley." Cassie says when we're all standing outside the restaurant.

"It was my pleasure." I give Spencer's cousin a content smile, which she returns before her and Skylar delve back into their quiet conversation. "If they're not secretly dating, then they both have serious feelings for each other." I whisper to Spencer as everyone stands around chatting.

"Yea, I think you may be right about that one."

I give her a quick kiss, just because I couldn't resist, and once again we hear "aww's" from some of the girls in the group.

I shake my head and look back to our group. "OK guys, let's get going. Spence has to pack for a trip she's taking."

A sad "aww" goes around this time and we both just smile fondly at them.

"I know guys, but when she comes home in a coupe of months, we can definitely all get together again. I promise!" I tell them in all seriousness and they just cheer quietly.

We all laugh together before heading to our respective cars. Jerika ends up leaving with Jeremy and Cassie mentions to us that Skylar's going to follow us in her car until we get back to Spencer's parents.

Once all of Cassie's friends are dropped off, we head back towards Spencer's parent's house.

"So did your friends seem to have fun Cass?" Spencer asks her cousin.

"Hell yea! They kept saying how cool it was to be hanging out with you guys, and some were even talking about how cool it must be to have an expendable amount of money." She laughs at this. "They can be kind of shallow sometimes."

"It is pretty nice, but money isn't everything and it comes with a lot more responsibility than most people realize." I tell her honestly, glancing in the rearview mirror.

She nods her head in agreement and then sits quietly for a moment. "I'm glad that you guys are back together." She finally states causing Spencer and I to glance at each other. "You guys are like the two biggest celebrity lesbians aside from Ellen DeGeneres and people like that. But for our generation, you guys are the biggest stars. It was only a matter of time before you guys found each other." She beams at us from the back seat and we just chuckle.

"Yea I guess you could look at it that way." Spencer finally amends. "So.." She starts off and turns her body in the passenger seat to face her cousin directly.

I stifle a giggle, knowing what question is coming. I even shoot her a glance, trying to convey for her to be nice. For all we know, Cass hasn't even realized her feelings yet.

"You and Skylar seem really close." Spencer states, obviously wanting to ease into the idea.

"Yea." Cass answers bashfully. "She's one of my closest.. friends." She seems to hesitate before saying the word.

Spencer seems to be pondering her own words for a moment, and I know it's because she's looking for the right way to approach the subject. "Well if it helps, she seems just as taken with you as you so obviously are with her." She finally says and Cassie's eyes just lock on hers.

"What do you mean?" Cass asks nervously and I see Spencer refrain from rolling her eyes.

"I mean that you guys have something major going on between you." She says gently.

Cassie's quiet for a second and when I glance at her in the rearview mirror, she's looking out the side window. Then she sighs and looks back at Spencer with a small smirk. "Yea, I know." She finally states.

"Ok, sooo..?" Spencer trails off, trying to urge her suddenly shy cousin to continue.

"Sooo.. I have feelings for her, and from the way she acts, she seems to feel the same. But we haven't exactly said anything to one another yet. Since she's more of the shy type then I am, I'm waiting for her to give a stronger indication of her feelings." She admits and Spencer just gives her a sympathetic smile.

"It'll happen. If what Ash and I just witnessed is spot on, and I mean we do have pretty good gay-dars, then it'll happen."

"But remember too Cass, if the only thing that's holding her back is her fear of dominance, then you might have to be courageous and take the first step. Now I'm not saying grab her tonight and kiss her or anything. But when the time comes, you'll know if you need to be the one stepping up. You'll feel a charge in the air and you'll just know."

I glance at Spencer and we share a smile before I lock eyes with Cass in the rearview for a moment.

The rest of the car drive is silent, as we let her think about our advice. Not too long later, we're pulling up to the house, but none of us make a move to get out once the truck is shut off.

"Thank you guys again for the awesome afternoon." She bites her lip, "And for the advice." She gives us a half smile and we just nod our heads before she gets out of the car, Spencer following soon after.

I see them embrace and Spencer says something else to her before Cass nods her head. Spencer kisses her forehead and then Cass walks towards Skylar's car.

I climb out of the truck and meet Spencer near the front. "She ok?" I ask Spence as I wrap an arm around her waist.

"Yea, she's just confused about the whole thing. But she thanked me again for the advice. She said it was nice knowing she wasn't just crazy, imagining something between them." She chuckles humorlessly and I give her a sympathetic smile.

"They'll get through this. Your first girl crush is always one of the hardest."

She nods her head in agreement, and then we turn and walk into the house.

-X-X-X-

A couple of hours later, we're all sitting down to a huge feast. Everyone seems to be here. Glen, Kyla, Madison, her sister Angel, Mr. C., Julia, and Peyton sleeping peacefully in her bassinet. And as it turns out, Cassie came back and even brought Skylar with her. The only ones missing are Clay, Chelsea and De'vaughn. But it's because they're back in New York already.

There are a few different conversations going on at once, but my eyes are trained on Kyla and Glen. My sister's a very easy person to read, whether you know her really well or not, and it's easy to tell how smitten she is with Glen already. Yea, he has his moments where you wonder if he ate paint chips as a child or something, but he's charming in his own cheesy way. And his level of immaturity seems to balance well with Kyla's need to be overly perfect all the time.

They're sitting talking with Angel, as Glen and Angel banter back and forth with one another. His hand, however, has yet to leave Kyla's leg. And if I didn't know Glen, and know already how respectful he is, I'd be throwing an internal hissy fit and would be staring daggers at him throughout this entire meal.

I'm just glad that Kyla has found someone who makes her happy, and isn't just looking for sex. And as odd of a pair as they may be, I really think that they have something special -something that will last.

I'm broken from further thought when I feel Spencer's hand find my own thigh, very high on my thigh might I add. I shoot her a glance and I can see a small smirk playing on her lips as she listens to her dad talk about his day.

I just smirk in return, though she can't see it, and proceed to place my hand on top of hers. She thinks she's being slick, but seeing as we've only just endeavored into this new-found sexual territory with one another, she doesn't quite know what she's just gotten herself into. I wait for a moment, making her think I'm just holding her hand, but when she least suspects it, I slide her hand directly to my center and press it into me, then proceed to rock ever-so-slightly into our joined hands. From the corner of my eye I see her eyes widen slightly, but she does her best to keep her composure in tact and act like it doesn't effect her. But I'm sure she can feel the same warmth that I feel that's radiating from between my legs, and she finally wavers by biting her lip.

This keeps up for a moment, before I see that smirk of hers pulling at her lips again and I feel her fingertips curl more into me and apply more pressure. My rolling hips falter for a second and I blink rapidly and now bite my own lip as I feel her fingers shifting their amount of pressure so that she can tease me. I'm becoming more turned on as the seconds tick by and I know that there's nothing more I can do at this point to come out the victor. But I also don't want to be the first one to end it. So I continue to let it go on, and hope that she gives up soon. But I know if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't stop either unless some outside distraction caused me too.

"So Ashley, what are you planning on doing next in your career if you don't mind my asking?" Mr. C's voice calls out to me.

I have to take a drink of my tea to give myself a moment to collect myself. Spencer's hand hasn't stopped moving, and my hips only faltered for a second before picking back up. I'm hoping my movements are as subtle as I think they are.

"You can ask me anything Mr. C." I give him a smile that he returns. "And right now I'm just writing and recording from home. I sense a big change coming up though, and I'm trying to make sure I'm prepared for when it happens." I answer him honestly.

"Well you know you'll have our support." He gives me a smile and I feel my cheeks warm up slightly.

It's not that I don't have all the support in the world, but to know that my girlfriend's dad says that, and from the sounds of his voice – means it, is such an overwhelming feeling. It's not something I'm used too at all.

Spencer seems to sense how I'm taking in the moment, and she stops her hand, resting it on the inside of my thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze. I give her a simple smile and she returns it.

"You've outdone yourself again dad." Glen says as he pushes his empty plate away from himself and pats his stomach. He has had two helpings as it is.

"Thank you son. I think you have too." We all laugh and he just looks sheepish for a moment.

"Whatever." He mumbles and Kyla just coos at him and rubs his head for a moment.

"Well who's ready for dessert?" Julia asks as she stands and starts clearing the dishes.

"I am!" Glen's the first to say and we all start laughing again. "Shut up!" He says and we all just laugh harder.

Mr. C gets up to help Julia clean off the table. Once they've got all of the dinner dishes cleared away, Julia walks in with an extremely delicious looking cake.

"Mom, you did not have to bake a cake!" Spencer says as Julia puts it down in the middle of the table.

'Congratulations!' Sprawled nicely across the top of it.

"You know I did." She smiles at her daughter. "This is just our way of showing you how proud we are of you, and that we know you'll do well." Julia explains.

They just share another smile.

"Is it my favorite?" Spencer asks as Julia cuts into it, and Mr. C shows up just in time with plates.

"Of course." She smiles at Spencer and she seems to bounce in her seat.

Mr. C hands the first piece to Spencer.

"Mmm." Spencer moans as she takes her first bite. "Thank you so much." She says after swallowing, then taking another bite.

-X-X-X-

After spending time with everyone, Spencer heads back to her room to finish packing. She was almost done when we came down for dinner.

I decided to stay downstairs for a little bit longer to help clean up the kitchen. As I'm rinsing off the dirty dishes, Cassie comes into the kitchen and silently starts to help me. I see the pensive look on her face, and I know that she wants to talk, but I give her the continued peace and quiet to gather her thoughts.

We remain silent for quite a few minutes before she finally stops and looks at me. "I'm scared to lose her Ash." She finally whispers.

I open my mouth to ask her something, but think better of it and think about her words for a few moments. "It's alright to be scared." I finally answer her as I finish loading the dishwasher and close the door.

"I could lose my best friend if we're all wrong here." Her broken expression makes my heart drop.

"Hey, look at me sweetie, no one said you had to tell her." I take a step closer to her.

"But it hurts so much trying to just be her friend."

Her broken voice makes my heart hurt even more, so I wrap her in my arms. She starts crying softly and I hold her as I think about the best way to word my next statement. I don't want to encourage her to tell her and then be the blame for her first broken heart, but I know that I can't convince her to be a coward when the end result could be good.

"I know you're tormented with the idea of never telling her, and I know it hurts just as much thinking that you could lose her by telling her and she doesn't return the same feelings. And the ultimate decision belongs to you. You have to decide which risk is more worth it. Is it better to sit back and do nothing, and risk losing her to someone else and only having her as a friend. Or tell her and have the potential of losing her friendship too. But honestly, if you decide to tell her, you just have to word things right, and even if she rejects you, it doesn't mean you have to lose her friendship unless she truly feels uncomfortable. Just explain to her that you just had to take a risk and tell her, but if she doesn't feel the same you understand and you'll get over it, but that you don't want to lose her." I tell her as I rub her back. Her sniffles have calmed down some, but her heart beat is still quick against her chest.

She doesn't reply, as I assume she thinks over what I've said. And moments later, while she's still wrapped in my arms, Skylar herself walks into the kitchen.

"Cass are you-" She starts, until she catches my expression and Cassie being held in my arms in a comforting way. "What's wrong?" She asks as she rushes over and places a hand on the girls back.

She finally pulls back and looks up at me, questioning me with her gaze. I give her a small reassuring smile and a slight head nod, telling her that everything will be ok. "You know where to find me." I whisper to her as I kiss her temple. I feel her nod against my head as she hugs me in thanks.

She takes Skylar's hand in hers and faces her. "Let's go out on the back porch." She whispers to her best friend.

The worried girl just nods her head and allows Cassie to lead her out the back door.

I wipe my hands across my face and take a deep breath. _Poor girl, I hope this works out for them. They'd be perfect for one another._

I lean back on the counter, close my eyes and take a deep breath. I get lost in my thoughts, and miss the sound of someone else walking in. I don't realize it till that person is suddenly leaning into me and caressing my face gently.

"Why do you look so broken up baby?"

Her soothing voice mixed with her soft touch immediately makes my forehead relax where I know it was scrunched up and I feel my mind calm down some.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her more into me, just wanting her close to me. I lay my head in the crook of her neck and breathe in her amazing scent. She has her Coach signature perfume on -which she knows I love- and it's mixing with everything else that is purely Spencer. It's intoxicating and I feel myself get lost in her warmth.

"Are you ok?" She whispers to me once more.

I finally nod against her neck, "Cass just came to talk to me and get some advice, and she just, broke down Spence." I mumble against her skin. "And seeing her so broken, I don't know, I guess it just really got to me. Until today, she didn't have anyone to go too about what she's feeling. We've both been there before, having all these new, confusing feelings about being into girls; but throw your first real feelings for one particular girl in the mix too and it's like being emotionally tortured." I pick my head up so I can look into Spencer's sapphire eyes. "It was just really hard seeing her struggle with that. And then she starts bawling in my arms. I'm surprised I didn't break down with her."

"Well what'd you tell her?" She asks as she caresses my face again.

"That she had to decide which risk was more important. Never telling her so she doesn't freak out and leave. Or risk losing her because you don't tell her and she finds someone else."

"That's good advice. Where is she now?" She asks.

"Skylar came in after, while she was still in my arms crying. She asked Skylar to sit with her on the back porch. I think she decided to tell her and that's what they're probably doing."

"That is, if they're not making out." Spencer jokes, trying to lighten the mood some more.

"Yea, maybe." I give her a smile. "But anyways, are you done packing?" I tighten my hold on her waist and she rests her arms around my shoulders.

"Yes. Everything is packed up. And if I'm missing something, then I'll just send someone to get it for me once I'm there." She gives me a dazzling smile .

"Well that sounds good." I kiss her cheek, her jaw and then her neck. "Does that mean we're ready to go? Cause we have some unfinished business." I breathe the last part into her ear and I feel her shake in my arms.

"I want so badly to say yes, but I think we should stay long enough to know that the girls are ok. Cause we're the only ones who know." She tells me honestly.

I pout but otherwise agree. "Let's join everyone in the living room."

"OK." She gives me a mock pout and then laughs.

I push her away from me gently and pout some more.

She just grabs my hands and pulls me back into her. "I'm just playin baby." She tells me and then kisses my lips.

I roll my eyes but smile at her none-the-less. "C'mon." I groan out in mock annoyance and she just smiles at me.

We turn to leave and I hit the start button on the dish washer before we continue out to the living room where everyone else is.

"There you guys are, we were beginning to think you guys were gonna ditch us." Angel calls as we sit down on the loveseat.

"We wouldn't do that to you guys." Spencer tells her with a smile. I'm beginning to think Spencer grew up as a princess, especially if she always gave that smile. No one could ever not believe her if she gave that sweet a face whenever she answered.

I just grumble quietly and she elbows me, to which I just roll my eyes. "No, of course we wouldn't guys." I add on and that's when Angel and Madison together roll their eyes.

We sit in the living room with everyone, just talking and enjoying our time together. It's bittersweet since Spencer's leaving as early as the next minute, and sometime tomorrow afternoon. I snuggle more under the arm that's wrapped around me and hold her other hand in mine. I already know that I'm going to end up in London within the week, but I'll have to wait and see what kind of living arrangements they set everyone from her company up with, and then make arrangements for us around that. So by the end of the week, I'll be reunited with my gorgeous blonde. But we've already spent so much time apart and only just gotten back together. That's why it sucks. And that's also why I want to leave like right now.

I'm so focused on my own thoughts, that I hadn't noticed the entire room go quiet, until I feel Spencer shift slightly and then feel the presence of someone behind me. So I shift to look behind me as well.

Cassie is standing behind us, her expression is serene, but she seems to be hiding something as well. I just can't seem to read if it's good or bad. I look past her and see Skylar standing near the dining room entrance twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Skylar and me are heading out, we just wanted to come say good-bye to everyone, and come say good-bye to you Spence." She says and we both nod.

Spencer stands and walks around the back of the couch to embrace her cousin. So while she is, I take the time to go say good-bye to Skylar.

"You ok kiddo?" I ask as I lean on the wall next to her and watch Spencer and Cassie talk quietly.

"I think so. But I'm really not sure what to think honestly." She answers and then glances at me.

"I know that at this time in your life, things seem confusing and hard and like they're not worth it. But even at this age, following your heart can never lead you down the wrong path. Because it's when you deny what your heart wants that you find yourself unhappy." She nods her head in understanding. "And besides, sometimes keeping a secret can be pretty fun if you don't let it affect what it is you're hiding." I give her a wink and she finally cracks a smile. "Try not to stress out so much about it, and just decide which risk is worth it. Ok?"

"OK." She amends before I wrap her in a hug. She hesitates for a moment, probably not used to hugs because of how shy she is, but embraces me back in the end. "Thank you." She tells me when I let her go.

"Anytime." I give her a smile as Spencer and Cassie walk over to us.

"Thanks again for today Ashley. I had a lot of fun." She gives me a smile.

"It was my pleasure." I give her a smile. "You guys better be the most popular girls walking the school come tomorrow morning." We all laugh.

"We'll be sure to let you know." Cassie jokes and I'm glad to see that she's not too upset about whatever's been said so far.

"You better!" Spencer crows and Cass just nods.

"Ok, well we gotta go, we both have curfews." Cass says and I nod.

I hug her briefly and kiss her temple once more, before releasing her to Skylar. The shy girls takes Cassie's hand in hers and they call good-byes to everyone else before leaving the house.

Julia walks over to us just as the door clicks shut. "Are they ok?" She asks, clearly worried about her niece.

"We think they will be. They're just finding themselves in uncharted territory right now." Spence answers her mom.

She looks quizzical for a moment, pondering her statement, and then her eyes widen suddenly. "Oh! Oh." She thinks for another few moments. "Well I'm glad they're finally talking about it at least. I've noticed something between them the last few times I've seen them together. Poor girls." She looks to the closed door that they'd just left from.

"They're stuck between a rock and a hard place unfortunately, because we all know that at that age, kids can be cruel when they don't understand." I frown at my own words, remembering when I was in high school just a few years ago.

"I'm glad they have you girls to talk too then." She gives us her warm smile. "I know you ladies will help them through this."

"Of course Mom." They hug and then Spencer looks past her at her family. "But now if you guys don't mind, I think we're going to head out too. We want to spend some time just the two of us before I get this call to leave. We have three weeks of separation to make up." Spencer gives me a smile and I nod in agreement.

"Ok. Well then you girls go and enjoy your night, and Spence you call us when you know you're leaving. I don't care what time it is, ok?" She tells her and Spence just nods.

She hugs the both of us and then we walk back into the living room.

"We're heading out guys." Spence calls and everyone seems to get up at once.

"We're going to miss you so much honey." Her dad says as he hugs his daughter.

"I'm going to miss you too Daddy." She clings to him extra tightly and I see his eyes glisten over as he lays his head on top of hers. "Have fun and you show those London girls how it's done." He says as he looks in her eyes.

"You bet." She smiles and he kisses her forehead.

"I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too."

"I love you sis." Glen whispers when he wraps her in his arms. He may be childish at times, but you can tell how much they love each other.

"I love you too big brother." She's starting to sniffle now.

Angel hugs her next, and fakes like she's going to grab Spencer's ass, and Spencer moves to swat at her hand. But my blonde smiles and they embrace tightly. "You're gonna kill 'em out there Spence. But don't forget about us while you do."

"Never." Spence answers and they kiss each other's cheeks.

Kyla hugs her next, "Good luck Spence." She tells her simply. They haven't had much time to get to know one another yet.

"Thanks."

Madison walks up to her best friend and they both look sadly at one another. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She whispers to Spencer as they just stand there.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"This trip is gonna change everything." Madison states, and Spencer seems to know exactly what she means.

"I know. But you'll always be my best friend, and we'll always have our memories." Spencer tells her, and even I'm starting to frown at the sad conversation.

_What's changing exactly?_

They embrace each other fiercely, both of them crying softly. "I love you sis." Spencer says into her neck.

"I love you too." Madison says back and you can see their embrace grow tighter before they release one another.

They simultaneously raise their hands to brush the others tears away, and they both chuckle at one another.

Madison grabs my hand and lays it in Spencer's. We just smile at her renewed blessing, this time sober, and I wrap a supportive arm around my girlfriend.

"Where'd Glen go?" Spence asks everyone in the room.

"He went to grab your bags." Kyla answers and Spencer nods.

"Well, I love you guys and try not to miss me too much." She gives them all a sad smile.

"We love you too." They all say back at once.

Glen comes down with her bags then, and she just smiles sadly before we head toward the door. I open it up for her and Glen follows us out.

We're on the road a few minutes later, and I reach over to take Spencer's hand. "You ok?" I ask her softly.

She just gives me a sad smile. "Yea, just gonna miss everyone." She answers and then kisses my hand. "Thank you though."

I just give her a small smile and continue driving.

"What did Madison mean by the way? Why is this trip going to change everything?"

"By the time I come back, you and I will probably be inseparable and living together, and if things keep going well with her and Alex, she'll be living with him before I even get home. So we'll no longer be roommates. And that's all we've been used too since the fall after graduating." She answers me.

"Oh." I answer simply. "I'm sorry Spence." I answer her sadly.

"There's no reason to be baby." She tells me as she turns more towards me. "We both just happened to find people that we care a lot about, and instead of gradually letting each other go, this business decision made it for us. It sucks, but it's just something we have to accept."

"Ok." I answer softly.

She kisses my hand and I feel her eyes on me the rest of the way home.

When we get to the house, she grabs her smaller duffel from the trunk and leaves the rest there, not needing them.

We head upstairs and she puts her bag down at the foot of the bed. She sighs loudly, and I know she's still thinking about how much she'll miss everyone.

I walk over and wrap my arms around her. "How about we take a bath and relax?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"That sounds perfect." She whispers, before turning her head back and kissing me.

I run my hands down her torso to her jeans and pop the button and lower the zipper. Spencer sighs contently in my arms as she relaxes further back into me. Kissing her neck softly, I slide my hands under the waist of her jeans around her hips and slide them down. She kicks them off as I run my hands up under her shirt, my fingertips just barely grazing her skin and I feel her quiver under my delicate touch. She raises her arms so I can remove the article of clothing and I toss it aside. I kiss her neck some more, trailing them to the back of her neck as I bring my hands up to unclasp her bra.

Once it's off, I wrap my arms back around her torso and kiss her cheek. She turns her head once more and kisses my lips, before turning around in my arms. She deepens the kiss, but I pull back before it can become too consuming and lay my forehead against hers.

"Go start the bath and I'll be right behind you." I tell her and she just nods.

She kisses me once more and then swings her sexy hips all the way to the bathroom. I quickly undress and then run towards the bathroom, but slow down and do the sexy stride through the door. While she gets the water going, I grab the lighter off of the shelf above the sink and light some of the candles I have sitting around the room. They're all scented in jasmine and lilac. When I finish, I turn to see Spencer stepping into the half filled jacuzzi tub and hit the light switch on the wall. I carry two of the candles over to the tub and set them on the corners of the tub next to Spencer's feet.

The gorgeous, and now wet, blonde smiles up at me and I return it before climbing in. I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning at the feel of her warm body sliding against mine as I settle behind her.

She set the water to the perfect hot temperature, and as my arms settle around her waist, we both sigh from the relaxing atmosphere.

"Not that I want to think about it, but what time do you think they're going to call?" I ask as I rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Knowing them, it'll be anywhere between four and seven in the morning." I don't have to see her face to know there's a frown pulling at her lips.

"Ok." I don't want to say anymore, and I just want to soak up these last few moments with her before she leaves.

Almost thirty minutes later, our bath ends in a heated lip lock that we quickly move to the bed, just barely giving ourselves a chance to dry our wet skin.

After that we spend the rest of the night making slow, sweet love to one another. Capturing every moment in our memory, to get us through until we're reunited again.


	45. Ch 43 To London, With Love

**A/N- Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but work has been extremely busy up until the last few weeks. I was working like 50 hour weeks and sleeping as much as possible while I wasn't there, plus trying to have some semblance of a life. But alas, as I said, things have calmed down so I've been able to sit down and write this post for you. It also took a while, because it's such a stuffy filler chapter. I even rewrote the first six pages because i hated the original. lol**

**And can I please just say, that I love the few of you who are ABSOLUTELY dedicated fans. I understand, all too well obviously, that life gets busy. I read a few stories myself, but I read them from my phone, so I don't often leave reviews anymore. But I've noticed a trend on my own stories. When I don't post a FOF, I only get like 3 reviews. If I put an FOF, I get like 10-12. Can you say weird? I will always come back to this story, simply because the OCD in me could never let it go unfinished. Life just gets intense sometimes so I'll disappear. And to you dedicated readers and reviewers, thatnks for sticking by me when these things happen. You make doing this worth it. 3**

**FOF's - **

**Harley Quinn Davidson- This chapter is in mostly Ashley's POV, so you'll learn all of her plans for her Spencer and London. ;) And I'm glad you liked the Spashley, Caslar effect. :) haha. I'm just trying to not make the story so involved with just two people. lol Enjoy!**

**AngelBlessed- I am still working on my Bellice story. I have about ten chapters done on it at the moment. My DEBS one is moving a bit more slowly simply because the inspiration for that only comes from and hour and a half of film, where as Spashley and Bellice comes from so much more. But I'll probably start posting my Bellice Story soon. :) Thanks for reading, and I hope you've had the chance to catch up and are going to be reading this with everyone tonight. :) Enjoy!**

**CoachKimm- You know I can be horrible at updating. I didn't think it'd been five months, but here is something indeed. Enjoy dear. :)**

**-X-**

**And as always, thanks to everyone who is still alerting and adding me to favorites and such. Even if you're not reviewing, silent readers still means I'm doing something right. :) **

**peace&love  
-Mel**

* * *

"TO LONDON, WITH LOVE"

Spencer's POV

After a few hours of scorching passion, we lay in bed under a sheet. Ash is half asleep, but I can tell she's trying to fight it. Her head is laying on the pillow next to mine, and every other minute, she's blinking and opening her eyes again to keep them from closing completely. I, on the other hand, am wide awake. My body feels exhausted, but my mind refuses to close my eyes and let me sleep. I'm just not ready for it to be my last night with her, and if I sleep, I know that it'll end more quickly than I want it too.

Our legs are entwined together and we both have an arm wrapped around the other. I hug her closer to me as I shift myself more closely to her. Close enough that now our chests and hips are touching. I lean across and kiss her forehead, letting my lips linger on her skin for a moment. Propping my head up in the palm of my hand, I just stare down at the gorgeous brunette almost asleep below me. I gently tuck some hair behind her ear, before leaning down and kissing her temple softly.

"Why are you still awake?" She murmurs when I pull away from her.

I just smile softly as her beautiful, rich, chocolate eyes open up once more. "I don't want to sleep." I answer her truthfully.

"Why not?" She asks as she rolls onto her back and stretches a bit, the sheet pulling back from her perfect breasts. I lay my arm right in the valley between them, resting my hand on her chest.

"Because then my last night with you is over, and I don't want that to happen." I answer her with a sad smile.

She smiles slightly at me as well, before wrapping her arms around my back and gently tugging me onto her. The arm that was holding me up sliding under her pillow. "I don't want it to end either Spence, but you need to get some rest. You have a long day awaiting you." She tells me softly.

"I know, but I just can't get my brain to shut off."

"I guess I can understand that. I usually can't sleep the night before a tour starts either."

"See." I pick my head up to look at her. "Except, I'm not thinking about the job, I'm just thinking about you." She bites her lip bashfully as I smile at her.

Her hands cup my cheeks and pull me down to her, her lips taking mine in a searing kiss. I moan softly into the kiss and bite her bottom lip gently, making her gasp, so I take the opportunity to slide my tongue into the warm cavern. It slides across hers, feeling velvety smooth and we both moan this time.

I settle more comfortably on top of her as our languid kiss shows no signs of stopping any time soon.

At least by us. The ringing phone on the floor with my discarded clothes says otherwise.

I pull back from Ashley's lips and a pout forms on her lower one. "I'm sorry gorgeous." I whisper as I start to get up. She just nods her head in understanding and I kiss her forehead quickly before climbing from our warmth. I find my pants from last night, and pull my still ringing phone from the back pocket.

"Hello?" I ask, not having looked at the caller ID, but knowing who it must be. "Hey Nicole." I reply to the VP.

"Just wanted to let you know that we'll be boarding the plane in two and a half hours." She informs me.

"Ok." I answer simply.

"We'll be on air strip four." She refers to where our company's private jet will be boarding from.

"Ok, see you then."

I disconnect the call, and meet Ashley's waiting eyes. "Time to go?" She asks.

I nod. "Yea babe, time to go." She climbs out of bed and walks to me, wrapping me in her arms.

We stand there for a moment, just letting it sink in that in just a few short hours we're going to be separated again.

"Let's take a shower." I tell her as I look down into her eyes.

She nods, before pushing herself up to give me a chaste kiss.

We take a hot shower, trying to relax our nerves as we do our best not to think about what we're getting ready for.

When we're done, we silently get dressed and ready for the upcoming day. I pick out light wash jeans and a forest green camisole tank top, with a lighter green button up to go over it. After getting my jeans and cami on, I straighten my hair and do my make-up. Just as I'm finishing up, Ash comes back into the bathroom, now dressed herself in a pair of light washed jeans also, with a dark blue Fox shirt on. She's a picture of perfection as always. She walks over to me and plants a kiss on my cheek as she grabs her toothbrush that's sitting in front of me and carries it over to the other sink. I just throw her a smirk before finishing up my make-up. When she's done brushing her teeth, she applies a bit of make-up on herself; just some cover-up and mascara. Then she sprays some of her Dolce&Gabana cologne on before sitting on the edge of the tub. I finish up a few minutes later, pulling my button-up on and walking over to Ashley.

"Will you roll my sleeves up please?" I ask her and she happily obliges.

She rolls them both up evenly, before placing a kiss to one of my wrists and then standing up to wrap her arms around me once more.

"Ready?" She asks me softly, a frown-line creasing in her forehead.

I just nod and she kisses my forehead in comfort.

We walk back into her room where I throw my stuff back into my over night bag and then hang it from my forearm before taking Ashley's waiting hand.

We leave the house after deciding to stop for coffee, knowing we'd need something stronger then usual. We have just over an hour to get to the air strip before the plane is set to board.

When we arrive, the sun is just beginning to rise, giving everything a faint glow of orange. I imagine Ash and I sitting in a secluded resort on the beach, french doors open to the ocean breeze, watching the sunrise. Instead of at the airport. I frown at my thoughts and she squeezes my hand.

"You ok baby?" She whispers.

"Just wishing we were somewhere alone, having a romantic morning." I give her a sad smile. "That's all."

She raises my hand to her lips and kisses my knuckles. "Me too, gorgeous."

"What did you tell school by the way?" She asks moments later.

"What could I tell them? I was already skating on thin ice with how much school I was missing for smaller business trips. How could I ask them to email me six months of school work?" I frown.

"So.. what? You dropped out?" She asks gently.

"I had too. There wasn't very many other choices. Well that's not true, I actually just dropped out of the physical class. I'll lose their credits, but before I left I signed up for all the online classes in their place."

"Well that's good. At least you still get to do the school thing while working. Especially while being out of the country."

We share tight smiles and then continue to sit quietly.

"So who's in the limo?" Ash asks, it's obvious that this is one of those times that she just can't take the silence. But I don't mind at all.

"More than likely the VP Nicole, and her assistant, Jamie."

"Cool." She answers and then sighs. "This sucks." She exasperates.

I give her a smile, amused at her small outburst. "I know. But everything will be ok."

"Of course it will be. I just hate being away from you." She answers with a cute pout tugging at her lower lip.

"If I know you at all, and I'm pretty sure that I do, then it won't be long before we're seeing each other." I give her a smile and she blushes as if she's been caught doing something really girly, when she claims she never does.

Instead of responding, she leans across and gives me a long kiss.

"You're not gonna tell me what you're planning?" I give her a pout.

She bites her lower lip for a moment, and looks everywhere but at me. Finally she sighs and her eyes come back to mine. "All I'm going to tell you is that I will be there in a few days."

I give her a smile and nod. "I think I can manage for a few days then. They'll probably have us busy anyways so it should help distract me till then." I lean across and give her another kiss.

When we pull back, both of our attention turns to the air strip employees coming out and walking towards our cars. The driver of the limo in front of us gets out and comes to stand by the car door, opening it a few moments later. Nicole and Jamie step out as I thought they would, and head toward our jet that the pilot and two flight attendants just boarded. The luggage guys proceed to collect their belongings and stack them on the cart that they brought out with them. As another set of guys walk toward my car.

"I guess this is it." I say softly.

"Yea, I guess so. But not for long." She gives me a smile that I can't help but return. They're just that contagious. "I'm gonna miss you till then, though." Her face falls just as quickly, and she chews her bottom lip.

"Every single second." I whisper to her before pulling her into a tight hug. I take in every second of this moment; the smell of her hair, the way she feels in my arms, the way my stomach flips because she's in my arms.

She buries her face in my neck and a smile pulls at my lips when I feel her breathe in a deep breath. _She must be doing the same thing._

When I feel her pull back, I open my eyes just as her warm hand curves around my jaw. Her brown eyes are swimming with unshed tears and I feel my throat constrict tightly as I will my own tears away. She pulls my lips to hers and sucks my bottom lip between her own. A whimper of sadness escapes between us, but I'm not sure who it came from. I pull her impossibly closer to me as we lean over the front console, wishing time would just stand still in this moment so that it'll never end.

When we finally release one another, Ash runs her fingers through my hair before laying a gentle, lingering kiss to my forehead. "Call me when you land?"

"Absolutely." I give her one more kiss before pulling away from her and wiping my now wet face with my hands and giving her a sad smile.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door and climb out of her truck, refusing to turn back because I know it'll make it that much harder to walk away from her. I nod to the guys walking towards me, and they pull my bags from her trunk as I walk towards the plane. Just before climbing the steps up into the jet, I turn and give her one last look and see the sad look on her face and the glimmer of tears on her cheeks.

"Just a few days." I whisper to myself before turning and ascending the stairs.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Ashley's POV

Spencer's plane left a few hours ago. Since then I've gotten in a long, overdue work-out, I've payed bills and I've gotten all of the London plans settled. If there's one thing I love about being who I am, it's that I can get almost any bit of information out of someone that I want.

I was able to find out the exact location that Spencer's company is going to be opening their new branch, and knowing that information, led to me being able to complete the arrangements for my arrival in London at the end of the week. Now the only things that I'll have to focus on for the rest of the week, is packing and making sure that everything is settled here.

I hear the front door open as I'm walking out of the kitchen, heading towards the stairs.

"Hey Ky, what's up?" I ask as I round the corner and see her closing the door behind her.

"Just coming to check up on you. Glen told me that Spencer's plane left this morning." She mentions lightly, a careful expression on her face, like she's bracing herself for whatever reaction she gets from me.

"Yea." I reply, and I can hear the sadness in my own voice. I start up the stairs and she follows behind me. "But everything's ok, and we'll be seeing each other soon." I tell her as I get comfortable in my office desk chair and log into my Twitter account.

"How soon is 'soon'?" She asks me curiously. But I can hear the worry underlining her tone.

"The end of the week." I answer her honestly. There's no reason to lie about it. Besides, I'd have told her within the day anyways; I mean she is the only family I have besides my dad, and he and I don't speak nearly as much as I'd prefer.

"So you're going to London with Spencer for the next six months?" She asks me unhappily. When I glance up at her, her expression seems more pained than she intended her statement to sound.

"I think the better question is, 'why wouldn't I be going to London with Spencer?'. Ky, her and I belong together. And with everything we've recently been through, we can't afford to be away from each other for that long." I tell her urgently, turning my full attention to her instead of my computer.

"I understand that Ash, I do. But you have your whole life here." She tells me sadly.

"Kyla half my life is spent on the road touring and promoting! What life do I really have in Los Angeles?" I ask her almost desperately.

She's silent for a moment and I know my words hurt her when she turns away from me. I mentally slap myself for making that sound so harsh and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I know that I have you. But you're my sister and I'm _always going_ to have you no matter where I'm at." I tell her as I rub my eyes tiredly. "But I have a future with Spencer. My future _is_ Spencer. And I'll be damned if that's not what our reconciliation has shown me."

She's still quiet, and I wonder if my words were harsh enough to cause an instant cold shoulder. Or worse.. tears.

"I love her, Kyla." I just barely whisper. My heart's thundering in my chest at the simple admission. It's the first time I've said it aloud, but I've thought it for some time now.

"I know you do." She finally commends as a sigh leaves her lips. "I guess I shouldn't have anticipated anything different. I just didn't expect you to leave in a few days. I figured you'd be able to hold out a little while longer." She halfheartedly jokes as she turns back around to look at me.

She must recognize the look on my face as fear, so she comes around my desk. She kneels in front of me and takes my hands in hers. "First time you've admitted it out loud?" She asks me softly. I nod kind of dumbly, a nervous smirk curving my lips for a moment. "It's ok to be scared Ash. I mean she's the first person you've dated since your crazy ex. And even I know that she means more to you than anyone else ever has. So obviously what you're feeling so quickly is a scary thing." She takes a deep breath. "But I do believe that you and Spencer are meant for each other." She whispers the last part and I look up into her eyes. They're filled with a mix of sadness, but also joy. "I'm just gonna miss you."

"I know sis, and I'm gonna miss you too. But this isn't like being on tour; I'll be able to come home for a visit whenever I want or whenever you might need me too."

"Ok." She nods and gives me a halfhearted smile.

We stand and hug one another, but pull back when we're over the moment. Meaning she pushes me and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Bitch." She calls me.

I just roll my eyes and we laugh.

"So what are you up too?" She asks as she takes a seat on the edge of my desk and I sit back in my office chair.

"I was about to check on that video I posted of my apology to Spencer. I uploaded it to all of my accounts yesterday afternoon."

"Ohh, let's see, let's see!" She gets excited and claps.

I just laugh at her as I turn back to my computer and go to my profile on Twitter. "Holy shit!" I exclaim and laugh.

"What is it?" She asks as she looks more closely at the screen.

"I already have more than a million hits on the video!" I don't often post videos for the fans, simply because I'm always busy. "I didn't expect so many that quickly."

"You're a famous person Ash. You have millions of fans." She says in a reminding tone.

"I know, I guess it just humbles me all over again, when it comes to stuff like this."

I click on the comments link and start scrolling through it and start reading aloud. _"You guys are __perfect for each other!" "You're such a romantic Ashley, I'm glad she accepted your apology." "I knew you couldn't have done it! Way to go Ash!" "Spashley forever!_" "They just go on and on!" I laugh again as I continue reading them to myself.

She leans over my shoulder to read as well.

"Listen to this one. _'Ashley, thank you so much for sharing this video with us. I was just beginning to lose all hope that true love and unselfish acts still existed until I saw this. Your willingness to put all of your pride aside to show Spencer how much you care, inspired me too make up with my own girlfriend who I'd just recently fought with about something that was blown way out of proportion. Thank you, and I can't wait to hear more about how you guys are doing. -Alexis.'_" I look back at Kyla.

"You have fans that look up to you." Kyla says softly, admiration in her eyes.

"Yea." I amend and just sit there quietly.

"Have you heard from Tony yet?" She asks with an amused smile on her face.

"Not yet. I know it's already made it to the press, but he's yet to call me."

"I'm so shocked." She laughs and I chuckle.

"Tell me about it. Actually, where's my phone? Cause I wouldn't be surprised if he's called and I've missed it." I get up and walk to my room, where I remember having it last.

Finding it on my bed, I grab it and walk back down the hall to the office as I unlock it and check my alerts.

"Ha! He called this morning while I was working out. This voicemail must be from him too."

I hit the play button and turn the speaker on. "Ashley, you have some explaining to do! Why am I getting calls from almost every tabloid across the US about some video you posted? Call me back ASAP!"

I delete the message as Kyla and I laugh. "Man, he is insane!" Kyla comments through her laughter.

"Let me call him back."

I dial his number, put it on speaker again and wait as it starts ringing. It doesn't even get through the second ring before he's picking up.

"Ashley! What's going on?" He demands.

"Jeez, calm the hell down." I tell him immediately, already annoyed.

"Don't play games with me right now Ashley." He says evenly.

"And remember who you're talking too Anthony." I tell him fiercely.

"Why are all these tabloids calling, asking about an inside scoop?" He asks me more calmly, but I can hear the edge in his voice.

"I posted a video on Twitter." I say simply and I hear his frustrated groan. "Actually, I posted a video on Twitter, Facebook, WhoSay and then I sent it too a few friends who work for some tabloids." I tell him and shush Kyla when she starts giggling.

"What was the video about?" He asks slowly, clearly trying to keep his voice in check.

"It was a live video of me apologizing to Spencer." I tell him simply.

"This is what the press is going crazy about? Because you made some crap video about your latest girl?" He asks angrily.

"First off, she's not just some girl!" I nearly yell at him. "And second off, that's just as important to me as anything else I may do in this life. Besides, it was of me singing a new, unheard song to her. But yes, that's what the tabloids are all over. Get over it." I hang up on him and take a deep breath.

Kyla laughs for a moment before looking at me seriously. "Why do you still work with him?"

"I have no idea. Wanna go do something about it?" I ask and give her a mischievous smile.

"Absolutely!" She stands up excitedly.

"Ok, let me change first."

I hurry off to my room and get changed, before meeting Kyla downstairs.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Kyla asks as she stands up from the couch and follows me towards the garage.

"We're going to talk to the CEO of my recording label." I answer her simply.

She nods, but I know she doesn't completely understand what's going on since she thought we were going to fire Anthony.

We get to the label's studio half an hour later, and I let myself into the building. I'm instantly greeted by a receptionist who stands and brings herself around the desk. "Good afternoon Ms. Davies, how are you today?" She asks with a happy smile.

"I'm good Bianca. I'm here to speak with Mr. K., is he in?" I ask as I head towards the elevators.

"Yes, but I think he's with a client." She tells me nervously but I wave her off.

"With all the money I make this man, he'll be more than happy to assist me. Thanks, B." I call over my shoulder as my sister and I step into the elevator.

"You really know how to work the whole celebrity thing don't you sis?" She asks with a wide grin.

"Only when I need too." I shrug but give her a smile.

When the elevator reaches the top floor, the door opens and I'm greeted with a quiet entryway. Mr. K's personal receptionist smiles at me from her desk and holds her finger up, gesturing to give her one moment.

"Yes Mr. Roberts, I understand. I will make sure Mr. K. gets the message as soon as he is finished with his meeting. Ok, good-bye." She clicks a button on her telephone and then looks back up with a warm smile. "Good afternoon Ms. Davies. What brings you by?" She asks as she stands and walks around her desk.

"I need to speak to Mr. K. about my manager." I tell her with a tight smile so she'll understand that I am not happy with Anthony.

"Ok, one moment." She presses a button on the cord to her ear piece. "Mr. K., Ashley Davies is here and needs to speak to you about her manager." She says easily.

There's silence as I assume he answers her.

"Yes sir." She nods to no one and then gives me another smile. "He said to head down to the waiting area across from his office and he'll be with you shortly, that they're just finishing up."

"Thank you Carly." I smile and direct Kyla down the hall with me.

Mr. K's office is the last door at the end of the hall, and across from that, is a small waiting area. I sit down and start flicking through a magazine sitting on the end table while Kyla starts walking around the room, looking at a few of the awards hanging on the walls that the CEO has won over his long years of owning this record label.

"Where are all your records hanging Ash?" She asks as she comes to sit next to me.

"All of mine are hanging in my recording studio at the house. But the duplicates are hanging either in the studio that I use here, or in his office. My first platinum is hanging in his office, and my first gold is hanging in the studio I recorded it in." I tell her, not even looking up from the magazine in my hand.

"That's really cool." She answers before sitting quietly and humming softly to herself.

A couple minutes later, Carly shows up in the door way with her usual smile in place. "Mr. K. will see you now."

I nod and stand up from my chair. Pulling Kyla with me as I head towards the door.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" She asks as she grabs hold of the handle to my boss' office.

"Just some water." I answer her for the both of us.

"You got it." Her smile doesn't falter before knocking once and then opening the door.

We walk in silently, and Carly closes the door behind us. I notice immediately that the client Mr. K. was meeting with is still present and smile politely at her before looking to my boss with the same smile.

"Ms. Davies!" He beams happily. He may have a mob boss appearance, but he can be a big teddy bear. "What can I do for you?" He asks as he gets more comfortable in his chair.

"I want to fire Anthony." I tell him simply.

His face takes on a confused expression and he sits up in his chair again, leaning his arms on his desk. "Sit, sit. Both of you." He gives my sister a polite smile and we both take a seat next to his other client.

Carly comes in with four bottles of water and places them on the table between this other client and me. "Thank you." I murmur to her, which she just nods and as always, smiles.

I grab one and hand it to the boss, and he just smiles his thanks and unscrews the cap, taking a sip.

"Ashley, this is Melinda." He gestures to the young woman I'm sitting next too, so that I'll turn to look at her. "She's a new publicist I've just hired." he says, introducing us.

I take in her appearance. She has straight red hair, bright green eyes and a nice smile. She has on black slacks and a feminine, dark-blue button-up on.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I answer kindly.

She gives me a smile. "You as well, Ashley. I've been following your career for many years."

"Well thank you. Some of it probably wasn't great, though." I joke and we all share a small laugh. "This is my sister Kyla." I introduce to the room.

Melinda gives her a smile and Mr. K. gives her a nod of hello.

"Precisely why I'm happy you stopped by this afternoon. But first things first, what's going on with your manager?" He asks seriously.

"Lack of a better way to put it sir, he's a douche-bag. I'm tired of dealing with him. He wants to control my career and my life more than he wants to help manage it. I'm a human being who makes decisions of my own free will. And do so, most of the time, with my image in mind. Now, that's not to say that I'm perfect, because my past proves I'm not. But we all know I've grown from who I used to be, and most times now, it's merely falsified tabloid crap that goes around."

"Ok, so all-in-all, he's just not making you happy then?" He asks.

"No, he's not. Mr. K., I'm not a difficult person to work with, unless you make it difficult. And he makes it difficult. I need someone who better understands me as a human being and not someone who's more concerned with how much they get paid to run my career."

"You got it Ash. We'll find you a new manager." He pushes a button on his phone. "Carly, please get Anthony Cunning on the phone and let him know that he's been fired, please."

"Yes sir." She replies, still chipper in the voice.

"Ok, Ashley, what do you say to Melinda here being your new publicist?" He asks with a whimsical tone to his voice.

"How good is she?" I ask seriously.

"Melinda?" He prompts.

I turn my attention to her, a curious eyebrow raised.

"I've been in the business now for seven years. I've worked with various artists, trying to promote their careers and get them out there, but I can only do so much before they give up on me because things aren't happening when they want them too. That's when I decided to stop working with unheard of bands, and put my efforts more towards known artists whose careers need better protecting. Something you mentioned your manager doesn't seem to care too much about."

I take in everything she's said, but before I can respond, Mr. K. is buzzed. "Yes Carly?" He asks.

"Mr. Cunning is on the phone, he demands to speak to you." She says gently. Hoping the tone will help to keep her boss more level headed from the request of the caller.

"Patch him through." he replies tightly.

"What's the meaning of this?" Anthony asks moments later. "Why am I being fired?"

"Ashley Davies has requested that you be removed from her managing staff. She said she is unhappy with your skills."

"Ashley Davies is a spoiled brat who doesn't take the necessary precautions so she's not always being hounded by the media."

I scowl but snicker when I read the expression on the CEO's face.

"Ms. Davies sends her regards for your former position. But she'd like someone a bit more compassionate on her team and you're quite obviously not it. And maybe her career wouldn't look the way it did, if you were managing it better. She was your last chance, and you've blown it. I'll expect your things to be cleaned out of your office by the end of the day."

He picks up the phone, before placing it back in the cradle. Effectively hanging up on him.

"Now Ashley, where were we? Oh yes. I'm assigning Melinda here as your new publicist. She will help with any scheduled or unscheduled press. She'll be here to help with promoting and everything in your career that concerns your name being in the public eye. When your next concert series comes, she'll be helping with the planning of all that as well. She is going to be dedicated to you and you alone. After all, you are one of my more important clients, and you deserve the best. And I know that you will make each other the best. If you require more help, we can hire someone else. But she will be a better match for you than Anthony was." He studies my expression. "What do you say?"

I look over at Melinda again, and think for a moment about what Mr. K. is saying. I give Kyla a glance and she shrugs her shoulders in a 'why not?' manner. I look back at the big guy before me. "Sure. Why not? Anything's gotta be better than Anthony."

"Great. I'm glad we're all in agreement. I'll have an office ready for you tomorrow morning Melinda." He gives us both a smile. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, the wife wants me home for lunch." He gives us smiles and we nod before standing.

We both shake his hand and Kyla gives him a smile and wave before we all turn and head out of his office.

"It's honestly very nice to meet you." Melinda says as we all gather outside of Mr. K's door.

"Likewise. This should definitely be fun." I respond with an easy smile.

"Well if you have time in the next few days, I'd like to sit down with you and talk about a few things that do concern me regarding Anthony's lack of managing skills."

"Absolutely. How does lunch sound tomorrow? Cause we absolutely need to work out a few upcoming kinks."

"Sounds good. Here's my cell phone number. Just let me know a good time and place for you, and we'll make it happen."

"Great. Tomorrow then." I take the business card from her hand and smile, before turning with my sister to walk away from her.

As we exit the building, Kyla looks over at me. "What do you think about this for real?" she asks as we climb into the car.

"I think that this might just be the change I need. And not to mention, her being a girl means that she'll understand me more emotionally."

"Well then ok. What do you think she's going to say about your London excursion?"

"I don't know. But I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Sweet. What's for lunch?" She asks me and I just laugh.

"Olive Garden?" I ask and she nods in agreement immediately.

"Absolutely!"

We share a smile as I direct the car towards the freeway.

-X-X-X-

The next morning, I wake up to my phone ringing.

I look at the ID, and smile when I see Spencer's smiling face displayed on my screen.

"Hey beautiful." I smile into the receiver sleepily as I turn over onto my back.

"Hi my love." She calls me sweetly. "Did I wake you?" She asks modestly.

"Yes, but it's alright. I miss you." I immediately tell her and I already know there's a smile on her face.

"I miss you too."

"How was your flight?" I ask her as I adjust the pillows behind me.

"It was long. But it was basically one huge, run-on meeting. Nicole and the other VP's literally talked to us about the project most of the way here. Defining what we'd be doing and splitting us up into groups. We went over the show preparations and then started talking about what we'd be doing concerning building the company from there."

"Sounds like a really long plane ride indeed." I chuckle humorlessly and she sighs tiredly.

"Tell me about it."

"Have you gotten any sleep since you left?" I ask her, worried that she's fighting sleep just to have this conversation.

"I got maybe two hours on the plane. We just got settled in at the hotel. They told us we had the night to rest and then we're meeting in the morning at the new branch location." She stifles a yawn.

"Are you in bed?" I ask her.

"No." She draws out mischievously. I have a feeling that there's this mischievous smile on her face to boot.

I get more comfortable in my bed. "Then where are you?" I ask her softly.

I hear her drag in a slow breath. "In the bath tub." The seductive tone in her voice makes my thighs clench together and my lower stomach tighten.

"Is that so?" I ask her, my voice now lower by a few octaves. My hand not gripping the phone starts to trail down my bare stomach.

"Absolutely. It's so.. hot." she emphasizes the word and I bite my lip.

"How hot?" I ask her as my fingertips tickle my exposed hip.

"Well it could definitely be hotter." She tells me and then I hear her moan softly.

"Where are your hands baby?" I ask her as my own starts to play with the hem of my boy shorts.

"Well one of them is on the phone." She answers and I hear her fighting to bite back another moan.

"And the other?" I ask her as my hand slides under the band of my underwear and my fingertips start tracing my lips, wishing they were my girlfriend's hands.

"The other is.."

The rest of her sentence is cut off by the sound of my PA system kicking on.

"Ash, get up!" I hear through the speaker.

"Sounds like you were just saved by the intercom." Spencer says, her voice still sounding seductive. "Guess I'll just finish up here by myself and let you take care of that." Her tone sounds mocking, but breathy. I know she's still touching herself.

I feel my ears heat up from the unwelcomed intrusion.

"I'll call you when I wake up baby." She whispers to me and I frown at what I'm about to miss.

"Ok." I pout as my hand leaves my underwear and comes to rest on my abdomen. "Enjoy yourself." I grumble and her husky chuckle comes through the receiver. "Talk to you later babe."

She disconnects the call, but not before letting out a long moan and I groan out loud when I faintly hear my name leave her lips. Then the line goes silent.

_Kyla's dead!_

I throw the covers off of my legs and get out of bed just as Kyla knocks on my door and then let's herself in. "Oh, you are up!" she smiles widely as she walks in. Her steps falter though upon seeing my expression. "What?" She squeaks.

"You just interrupted a very, _important_, phone call." I tell her before turning towards my bathroom.

"Spencer called? How was her flight?" She asks cautiously.

"It was fine!" I snap at her.

She eyes me skeptically, trying to read my mind. "Well what's wrong then? You're acting like I walked in on you guys having sex or something!" She exasperates and I just shoot her a dark look. I almost see the light bulb go off myself. "Oh! Oh.. sorry Ash." She replies timidly, blushing lightly.

I just grunt at her and then shut the bathroom door most of the way. "Why are you here anyways?" I ask as I 'clean up' what Spencer started.

"I just thought I'd come see if you wanted to work out together this morning. I figured since you're having lunch with Melinda today, we'd do breakfast since Glen and I have a date tonight."

"Yea, yea, sure. Go start my morning smoothie for me and I'll be right down." I tell her.

I hear my phone go off, signaling I have a message.

"Ok, strawberry banana or raspberry?" She asks as I hear her voice drifting away.

"Raspberry please." I sigh, doing my best to let go of my frustration at her interruption.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs." I hear my door click shut behind her and walk back out of my bathroom, and rush to grab my phone.

I smile when I see that I've received a picture message from Spencer.

_'I wish you were here Ash.'_ The attached picture leaves me needing a cold shower as I stare at a very wet and very naked Spencer in her bath, her hand resting low on her hip.

_'You have no idea baby girl. ;)'_ I send her back.

A moment later I receive a heart from her.

_'Soon Spence. So very soon.'_

_'Can't wait. Good night gorgeous.'_

_'Sleep well and sweet dreams beautiful.'_

I smile at the second heart she sends me and then proceed to get dressed in some work out clothes.

"How's that smoothie comin Ky?" I ask as I round the corner into the kitchen.

I don't hear a response, and when my eyes land on her, she's leaning on an empty counter, smiling goofily at her phone.

"Kyla?" I exclaim and she jumps, dropping her phone onto the counter-top.

"What?" She asks, unaware of what she's forgotten.

"What happened to starting my smoothie?" I quirk my eyebrow at her, and lean on the opposite side of the counter.

"Yea, I got down here, and then realized that I have no idea what you put in it, or where everything for it is. So I just stood here instead."

"Uh-huh, and who are you texting?" I eye her skeptically.

She acts like she doesn't wanna say anything, so I stare at her a little harder until she cracks.

"Ok, ok, it was Glen." She blushes and ducks her head as a wide smile threatens to sprain her cheeks.

"Oh yea, and what did Glen have to say that had you sooo smitten with your phone?" I ask as I begin walking around the kitchen to make us some protein smoothies.

"Nothing specific, he was just talking to me about our date tonight."

"What about it?" I ask as I pull the ingredients from the fridge and come to stand next to her.

"I was asking him where we were going, but he refuses to tell me. All he keeps saying is that it's going to be a special evening." I see a blush on her cheeks and her biting her lip from the corner of my eye.

"How special we talkin here?" I ask her straightforwardly, with my most older-sister, over-protective voice.

"God! Ash!" She immediately replies. "We haven't even gone there yet!" She says as she smacks my arm.

"Well that could be what's so special about tonight!" I say as I point the knife I'm using, to cut the fruit up with, at her.

"No, I don't think so." She shakes her head at me. "I'm still not ready and he knows that."

"He better! I don't care if he is Spencer's brother, I'll still chop his dick off if he so much as forces the issue with you!" I proceed by waving my knife around to prove my point.

"Calm down sis. I think he's just going to officially ask me to be his. But he's keeping everything about tonight a secret."

"Ok. Good. Cause the last thing I need is a knocked up sister."

I throw everything into the blender, add a couple scoops of protein powder, a splash of non-fat milk and the rest in ice. And turn the machine on. When it's done, I pour us both a glass and head for the front door.

"You're driving." I call and she follows me out, shaking her head with a smile.

-X-X-X-

After our work out, Ky drops me off at home so I can shower and get ready for this lunch meeting with my new publicist.

"Hello, Melinda Johnson speaking." She answers when I call her phone.

"Hi, Melinda, it's Ashley Davies."

"Ms. Davies, I was wondering when you'd be calling." I can hear the smile in her voice, so I know she didn't mean it harshly, or as if she thought I wouldn't call at all.

"Yea, was at the gym. So what time are you free this afternoon?" I ask as I head up the stairs in preparation of a hot shower.

"How's one o'clock sound? I am after-all, only assigned to you Ashley." She answers lightly.

"Right right. Ok, then one sounds perfect. Text me a place and I'll be there."

"OK, see you then."

"Bye."

I toss my phone on the bed and proceed to get ready for lunch.

When I'm done with my shower, I check my phone and see that she's picked this Mexican restaurant for lunch.

I throw on some jeans, a tee, and my chucks, toss my hair up in a messy bun and slide my shades on before grabbing my phone, wallet and keys.

After GPSing the directions from my phone, I find the place easily and then find Melinda waiting just inside the front door for me.

"Ashley." She smiles nicely and I nod.

"Hey. Do they have you waiting?" I ask as I look around for the hostess.

"Yea, they said they should have a table ready soon."

As impatient as I know I can be, I decide not to act like a diva and wait for the hostess to clear up a table, instead of paying her to make it happen now. We're seated no more than ten minutes later, after an awkwardly silent wait.

"So, tell me about yourself Ashley." She asks after the waiter takes our drink order.

"Why don't we start with you telling me what you already know?" I half-joke.

"Well I know the basics just like everybody else. Born the daughter of rock legend Raife Davies, grew up in Beverly Hills where you attended public school with your half sister Kyla. Started touring at the young age of eighteen, the summer after graduating high school. Rumors have you pegged as an ice queen, a slut, a diva, an alcoholic and a drug abuser." She stops and looks at me expectantly.

"This is what you know or have heard about me?" I quirk an eyebrow at her. I like this girl, she's blunt.

She just nods as the waiter comes and places our drinks down.

"Thank you." She tells him and I just give him a polite smile.

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

"I'll have the fiesta chicken salad. No beans though, and a fruit bowl on the side." I ask him politely.

"Ok, and for you ma'am?" He directs towards Melinda.

"I'll have the same actually." We share a smile and he nods his head before walking away to place our orders.

"Take it you've been here before?" She asks before sipping from her diet coke.

"Once or twice. But it's been a while."

She nods and leans over to pull something from her bag, placing an iPad on the table. I look on questioningly as she turns it on and seems to make a few notes and then looks back up at me with her full attention.

"Ok, so you going to tell me who you are or do I have to keep pushing your buttons with false accusations?" She quirks her brow at me and I chuckle lightly.

"Obviously the rock legend's daughter is true. And I did in fact go to a public schools in Beverly Hills where I took every music class possible. Obviously my original passion for it came from my father and the life he lived. But he was never home enough to teach me himself, so I learned it every other way imaginable. By the time I graduated high school, I had already recorded my first album and went on tour with this other band that had come up on their own in LA. We did a six month tour with their label until I got picked up by someone else. And I've been with them ever since." She nods her head as I take a sip from my water.

"And all the tabloid rumors?" She asks, leaning on the table, her full attention on me.

"Some of them are true. I was a teenager, living too much in the fantasy of being a rock star. I _was_ a slut, and I _was_ a borderline alcoholic. I have never, nor will I ever do drugs though. My original band was involved in them however, so I had the label chuck them and I myself went back and put together my own band. Which is where my lead and bass guitarist came in. We were best friends in high school and I'd taught him everything he'd ever asked to learn when it came to the guitar. He was a natural at it so when I needed a whole new band, he was the first person I called."

"What made you change from the _'bad ass rocker princess'_ image?"

"Who said I have?" I challenge.

"The fact that you've settled down, more than once, with a single girl and that you don't drink as often as you used too."

"Well the part of me that used to be a slut, was always a part of me, even before the touring began. I slept around in high school and I never saw a girl more than once. Which is why I usually left girls at my own school alone so that I wouldn't have to deal with the drama. So I guess it just got worse once I was touring. I had girls throwing themselves at me every single night. I'd have been an idiot for turning that down." I stop and think about what I'm saying for a moment, reliving the pain I used to feel with every empty night I had with some girl I don't remember.

"So what changed it?" She asks gently after a few minutes have gone by. Knowing I needed a moment to collect my thoughts.

"I always told myself that I'd never date any member of my staff or my band, or anyone that I worked directly with." I take a deep breath. "But then she walked through the door. Two years ago, the label thought I could use a personal assistant to aid with whatever I needed on and off the stage. She took care of everything. She'd know my entire schedule when I woke up in the morning. She'd leave notes in my bathroom for me, letting me know what we were starting the day with, so that I'd know how to prepare myself. She pretty much became my right hand. She learned my moods and she learned what I liked and didn't like. She knew when to get me a coffee, or a smoothie. She knew when to leave me alone and when to push me. She was almost like a best friend, except one that got paid to be that way, but she also did it because she was a genuine person. Or at least, so she'd seemed." I feel an ache in my chest from remembering all of this, and look away from Melinda's penetrating eyes. I take a deep breath to bring my emotions back into balance, and look back at the red head sitting across from me. "One night, we were relaxing and laughing over a bottle of wine, and it's when I realized that something had been different about us for some time. I ended up kissing her and that's when it started. I was falling for her. She was the first person I'd ever felt that way for, and she had slowly been changing me. Even before we'd started seeing each other, I'd stopped sleeping around as much and I only drank on special occasions or after long days, but I started doing it in modesty. Having someone there to care about me twenty-four/seven made a huge difference in my life. We escalated quickly and when I came home from tour, I gave her a key to my house. About a month after being home, I came home from the studio one day and noticed someone had ransacked my house. She'd stolen every piece of jewelry from my house, and then she attempted to get into my lock boxes at the bank. But they called for verification and I told them to have her arrested."

I wipe at a tear that managed to trek down my face and clear my throat from the thickness building there.

Melinda is silent, just staring at me, studying my expression. I do my best not to look away from her, even though I can feel the weight of her gaze.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that." She finally sympathizes.

"It's ok. It's been a year now. Plus, now I have Spencer." I smile at just the mention of her name. "I threw myself into recording and producing my next album and then spent another four months touring so that I could get away from it all and get over her. By the time I came home, I _was_ in fact over her. I met Spencer and I don't think I've ever been happier. Our relationship has been weird, and rushed in some ways, but it's also helped to make us stronger. We've only been seeing each other for just under three months, and we've only been officially together for just around two months. And I can't imagine being away from her."

I can feel the giant smile that's on my face and my heart's beating wildly just because she's on my mind.

"I thought you and Spencer were fighting? The tabloids claimed you cheated on her, and neither of you have been spotted in the public eye since. Actually, Spencer was once, but she refused to comment apparently. She was with.." She pauses to look down at her iPad. "Madison Duarte."

I quirk an eyebrow at her again and sit up straighter to glance at the screen of her device. She has the internet pulled up and a tabloid's website open.

"We made up on Monday night." I tell her skeptically, wondering where exactly this conversation is leading too and why.

"Is that what this is about then?" She asks while looking down and then holding it up to show me what she's referring too.

The video of me singing to Spencer starts playing and I'm silent for a moment. A pensive look on my face. "That's me apologizing to her." I tell her simply, suddenly cautious of what to say.

Melinda has an unreadable expression on her face, and I can tell that she's got something forming on the tip of her tongue. I quirk an eyebrow at her expression and she smirks gently at me. "Isn't Ms. Carlin currently in London?" She asks speculatively.

"She is." I confirm. "She'll be there for the next six months on business." I tell her honestly.

"I thought you couldn't be away from her?" She asks, her own eyebrow raised.

"I can't. I'll be joining her in two days." I tell her openly, waiting to gauge her reaction.

She's silent at this bit of information, and I can tell she's kicking the idea around for a minute.

"Ok." She says simply.

My eyebrow raises and remains that way for a few moments as I wait for her to elaborate.

"Ashley, I'm your publicist, first and foremost; it's my job to dig into your business. At least as far as the press is concerned. What you choose to keep from me is your choice. But as well, I don't want to have to learn about things from the press and what they want to spin information to be or mean. The reason why things with your manager didn't work out, as you yourself said, is because he was insensitive and he didn't care. That's not me. I care, and I care about keeping your name clean where the media is concerned. I don't care that you posted the video on your own personal feeds. It's your life and you display parts of it as you see fit. And I assume that you posted the video, for your fans, so that they would know the truth and see that you and Spencer were ok. Correct?" She asks and I nod, following along silently.

"So going from here, my expectation from you, is that I be kept in the loop about whatever you might be planning to do that could or could not affect your career. As a young woman and a human being, you're free to make your own decisions, and I want you to do so as well. But when it comes to business I am _all_ business. And when it comes to pleasure, well, the same applies. Are we in agreement about that?"

I nod and lean forward. "That's all perfectly fine with me. I keep you in the loop and you do the same for me. I don't hide anything from you, and you don't hide anything from me. Because the first way you'll lose my trust is to not tell me something that could be important or imperative to my life or my career. In that order. I care more about my personal life than I do my career."

"Understood."

We're both silent again, studying each other to make sure that we are indeed on the same page.

"Spencer, like we've already mentioned, is in London for the next six months on business. I plan on joining her at the end of the week. I'm going to rent a house for us that's close to her work location and I'm going to remain with her for the duration of her time there. I will be available to fly back whenever necessary, but wherever she is, I plan to be." I tell her openly and straightforwardly.

"Ok." She makes a note of this. "And what are your career plans while you are there?" She asks, looking back up at me.

"I plan to continue writing and working on the music I have and anything new that comes forward. And then I'll record when I feel something is ready. But I also plan to relax and enjoy not working. I've been so non-stop for the last two and a half years, that getting to spend some time in one area will be nice. Not to mention getting to build a better foundation with Spencer."

"Ok. And you plan on being in London at the end of the week?" She asks in verification.

"Yep."

"Ok, well then I'll be there soon after."

I look at her with an incredulous gaze.

"Ashley, you're my only client for a reason, and it's because your life and your career are big enough, that they need someone's full attention. I'm not going to London to stalk you and to run your life. I'm going so that I can manage your career and help out with the press. If I stay here, I'm going to be a sitting duck for the next six months, while London does whatever it wants to your reputation, based off of what they might or might not see."

"So you're just going to get up and traipse half way around the world for work?" I ask her, completely caught off guard by her willingness to suggest such a thing without a thought.

"I'm not traipsing, I know where I'm going and why." She says back seriously, but I can see the glint of humor in her eyes.

"Ok, but still. What about your own life and family?" I ask her seriously.

"Let's just say I'm not leaving much behind. And my other half will be more than willing to take a six month vacation that's half way across the world."

My eyebrow might as well get stuck with how much I've quirked it up during this lunch. I study her expression, trying to decide if I should push the subject now or not. I finally settle on taking a deep breath and letting my guard back down some.

"Ok." I relent. "I plan on staying with Spencer in her hotel room the night I arrive, and Saturday I'm showing her three different houses that she can choose from for our stay. You can have your pick of the other two for you and your guest."

"I don't need your handouts Ash." She says softly, relenting her tension finally as well.

"If you're picking up and moving half way across the world just for my career and your job than it's the least I can do. I won't take no for an answer." I tell her with a strong tone.

"Ok, fine." She gives in.

"Ok, when you get there, the first thing I'd like you to do is find me a private recording studio that I can work in. I know that there are some big name labels there. But I want to be able to go in, pay for some time, do my own thing and then leave without interruptions."

"Ok, will do. Anything else?"

"Yes, simply because I don't know how too myself, the word's gonna have to get out there that I'm no longer with Anthony, because media outlets contact him directly to set things up. So it needs to be in the tabloids yesterday about his and my separation and our new union. So that way you can start filtering work related items and things of that nature."

"I already made a few calls this morning. I'm waiting on a few calls in return. Before you leave for London, I'm going to set up a few radio interviews and put in a request to be on one of those late night talk shows. Any preferences?"

"Love Jimmy Fallon."

"Ok, I'll make some calls about that. How about a press conference?"

"I don't really think it's necessary. I mean, unless you think it'd be smart so that the word is completely out there to the media that Anthony is no longer affiliated with me."

"Ok, we'll hold off on that for now. Maybe with the radio interviews and the late night show, we can get the word out there enough. Besides, once it's said, the tabloids should spread it like wildfire."

"Ok."

The waiter comes and sets our food down and we silently eat for a while, letting everything process. It was a very well-rounded meeting to put it nicely. I don't foresee any trouble in working with her. She's blunt and gets right to the point. She doesn't bullshit, and that's exactly what I need around me.

When the bill comes, I slide my credit card into it, and hand it back over, silencing the protest that was about to come from her.

"One thing that you will have to learn about me, Melinda, I don't take 'handouts' as you called them. Even if that's not what it may be at all. I don't do it to be a diva, or to show off, I do it because it's who I am, and I hate to be a burden on someone in any way. If there's one thing my father taught me, it's to take what's yours and not receive handouts, because you should never have to owe anyone anything." I tell her seriously.

"Well then next time Ashley, we should just split the bill." She tells me evenly, her shoulders stiff with tension.

"If that's how you see it, then fine. But just know, that I do stuff like that, because it's in my nature. Not so that _you'll_ feel you owe me something." I tell her, my voice sounding kinder than it did moments ago.

Her posture relaxes and she lets out a slow breath. "Ok." She nods.

The waiter comes back with the receipt, so I add a tip and sign the receipt before leaving the book on the table edge and standing, "shall we then?" I ask and wait for her to stand.

We walk silently from the restaurant and head towards the parking lot. "So what's your schedule look like for the next couple of days?" She asks me as we come to stand in the middle of the lot.

"Just packing and getting ready to leave really."

"Ok, well we should get together again sooner rather than London." She quips, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

I smile at the banter and her own smile breaks out completely. "Tell you what, why don't we start over? Come over for dinner tonight. Feel free to bring your, er" I search for the description she used, "other half," I finally remember, "over with you. We can talk more about London and we can get to know each other better with all business aside." I give her a friendly smile.

She seems to mull this over for a moment and then shrugs and gives me an equally friendly smile. "Ok, sure. See you at seven?" She asks.

"Absolutely. Bring your choice of drink and I'll handle the rest. Any food allergies I should know about?"

"Uhm, just shell-fish, however, I don't like mushrooms."

"Me either!" We share another smile and then I wave as I start backing away. "I'll text you the address. See you at seven!"

I round the corner of my car and let out a sigh. "I need to go shopping." I say to myself.

-X-X-X-

"Jeez, you guys must've really gotten off on the wrong foot." My gorgeous blonde says to me from the computer screen. When I look over at her, she's gnawing on her bottom lip. _Always one to worry about the little things._

"Nothing to worry over my love." I say as I look at her, glancing at her lips.

She blushes and looks away sheepishly.

"She just decided to challenge me in order to get me to talk to her, and you know I never back down from a challenge. So the lunch just ended really tense."

"You paid didn't you?" She asks with her eyebrow quirked.

"So what if I did?" I ask her, placing the knife I'm using to cut the vegetables with down to look directly at her.

"Some people look at that as a sign of showing off.." She trails off, reading my changing expression. "And you gave her the _"I was raised to not take handouts"_ speech didn't you?" She asks, eying me skeptically.

I know better than to argue with her when she already knows she's right. Something, I might add, that is kind of scary. It hasn't been long enough for her to start being able to do that already.

"Yea. Yea I did." My shoulders sag and I look away from the laptop screen. "I couldn't help it Spence! She had me fired up with the way she was dragging things out of me. Granted, we learned a lot of useful things about each other, but it definitely didn't need to go down that way. She started off the conversation fine; even had me vulnerable within minutes! I was willingly telling her stuff. So I don't understand why she had to turn around and use tabloid rumors to get to me so I'd talk. She could have just asked and I would have told her."

"So you got defensive." She states rather than asks.

"Yea, and once I was, it was hard to tone it down. So when the bill came, I handed over my credit card despite her trying to protest."

"So then how did this whole dinner thing come about if that's how lunch ended?"

"She asked about my plans before leaving, and I offered dinner so we could get to know one another better outside of business."

"That sounds kind of intimate." She conveys and I lean closer to the screen. "I hope you're not giving her the wrong idea." She chides playfully, but I can see the worry return to her eyes.

"Baby, look at me. There's only one person that I ever want to spend time with intimately, and that's you." She blushes cutely and bites her lip. "Besides, I even told her she could invite her other half, as she put it. So if anything, I'll just be the third wheel." I joke and I see her relax a little and smile.

She looks down for a moment though, and when her eyes come back to mine, a pout forms on her lips. "You haven't even cooked dinner for me since the night we got together." She whines cutely.

"That's because I make breakfast for you, which I'm much better at." I wink at her and she blushes, remembering all the mornings we've shared over an intimate breakfast.

"Ok, ok." She relents. "I trust you." She finally says and then there's a knock on the door behind her.

"_Nicole is asking for you, Ms. Carlin." _Someone calls from the other side of it.

"Gotta go babe." She frowns and I do the same. "I'll call you later, hopefully before you're asleep."

"Ok beautiful. Have a good day at work." I give her a small smile.

"I'll try. Have a good dinner, and make sure you both give each other a break. Even if you have to be the bigger person Ash." She tells me, giving me an encouraging look.

"I'll do my best." I smile softly at her, knowing I could never deny her any request.

"Bye baby." She whispers.

"Bye gorgeous." I blow her a kiss and she returns one before disconnecting our online call.

I take a deep breath and try to ignore the drop in my chest. "Only two more days." I remind myself and go back to preparing dinner.

Once I have all the preparations made, I put the dish into the oven, and head upstairs to take a shower and get ready.

When I'm done, I put some mousse in my hair and blow dry it a little bit, before putting on a hint of make-up. I get dressed in some loose-fit jeans and a guys fit, Hurley shirt. Sliding my Quicksilver flip-slops on, I head back downstairs to check the chicken and vegetables that are in the oven.

The broth is bubbling around the veggies and the crust I covered the chicken with is just starting to brown. It has at least another half an hour before it's all done.

I decide to call Kyla, knowing that Glen hasn't picked her up yet.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" She answers after a few rings.

"Not much. Waiting on dinner to finish cooking." I tell her as I open the fridge to see what I have to drink for tonight. I grab a Coors Light from the bottom shelf and open it after sitting at the breakfast bar.

"You're cooking?" She asks weirdly.

I hum my response.

"You're cooking and Spencer's in London?" She asks again, her voice rising suspiciously.

"Ye-es." I draw out.

"Does Spencer know about this?" She chuckles in disbelief.

"Yes." I huff. "It's for Melinda and whoever she's with." I cut right to the chase so that she'll stop asking funny sounding questions that make my plans seem unfitting to my relationship with Spencer.

"Why are you cooking for your publicist?" I smirk at the confused look that I know is now on her face.

"We got off on the wrong foot at lunch, so I offered for them to come over for dinner."

"Ashhh.." She draws in a scolding manner. "You did not go all diva on her and pay for lunch!"

My jaw drops even though she can't see me and I scoff. "What is with you and Spencer! For the record she put me on the defensive before it even got to that point." I grumble. When she doesn't respond for a moment, I continue, "anyways, I'm not gonna sit here and defend myself to you." I sigh.

"Alright." She finally agrees. "So how did Melinda take everything? You did tell her about London already didn't you?" She asks.

"Yea, I told her. She just said ok, and that she'd be there by next week herself then."

"That's not weird at all." She replies sarcastically.

"It was weird to me at first, too. But she made a good point." I amend.

"Which is?" She questions impatiently.

"That she was assigned to work with only me. If I go to London for six months and she stays here, she'll be a sitting duck. Besides, she can help control the press while I'm there."

"And what about her significant other that you mentioned? Are they just going to stay behind while Melinda goes to London for the next six months?" She asks skeptically.

"I don't know, I suppose that's up to them. I told Melinda that if she wants to be in London for the next six months, then I'll have a place for her or them to stay either way. She made it sound like they'd both be going, that whoever she's with will appreciate the vacation."

"Alright then." She says, still sounding weird.

_Truth is I'm still wrapping my mind around it too._

I hear my doorbell ring and glance at the screen of my phone for the time. "I think they're here sis. Have a good time on your date. And remind Glen that if he tries anything before you're ready that I'll be more than happy to chop off his man parts and ship them half way across the world." I tell her seriously, but I can hear her giggling.

I walk towards the foyer as she catches her breath. "I'll let Glen know that you said '_hello'_. Have a good night and take it easy on your new publicist, I know how you can be with new people in your life."

I scoff quietly, "Yea, yea yea. Ok, I need to open the door before they think no one's home. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." I hear my phone beep signaling she's disconnected the call and open the door.

"Hi." I smile as I lock eyes with Melinda, and it falters for a moment when I realize she's standing at the door with a female. I'm not the only one who seems to be shocked either.

_That definitely caught me off guard. I need to have my gay-dar looked at. However, why does she look just as shocked? Unless Melinda didn't tell her it was me she was working with..? Fan maybe?_

I shake my head slightly and readjust my smile before holding the door open for the both of them.

"How are you ladies?" I ask as I shut the door behind them.

"We're good, and yourself?" Melinda asks as she turns to face me.

"Same, same."

I glance at her girlfriend again, and notice that her focus is anywhere but on this moment. Like she's lost in her thoughts. There's a frown creasing her forehead and tugging at her lips as well.

"Ashley, this is my girlfriend Kelsey. Kelsey, Ashley Davies." Melinda wraps an arm around her girlfriend's waist with a smile.

I hesitate for a moment upon hearing the name, but shake it off. "Nice to meet you." I answer simply, with a passing smile.

"Likewise." She murmurs before releasing my hand and then stuffing them both in her pockets.

"Whatever you have cooking smells delicious Ashley!" Melinda's eyes light up, but she also gives me a shocked expression.

I laugh quietly to myself, "perks of having a cook growing up." I tell her honestly.

She nods her head and then we all fall silent.

"Well, please come past the foyer and make yourself comfortable." I joke and Melinda laughs. I see her girlfriend's face lighten up just a little bit also.

I walk them through the kitchen and show them to the den. I smile to myself when I see one of Spencer's hoodies draped over an arm of the couch. "Let me take that." I say politely when I realize that Melinda has a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Oh, yea." She laughs, apparently forgetting that she was holding it.

"Do you ladies prefer this chilled or room temperature?"

"Chilled would be great." Melinda responds.

"Ok. Can I get you anything else to drink for now?"

"Uhm, any light beer you have will be fine." She replies and then looks to her girlfriend questioningly. "Babe?" She prods.

"Uh, same. Please." She says softly and I see Melinda quirk an eyebrow at her. She seems to be wondering why her girlfriend is acting so quiet.

I mull this over myself as I walk back into the kitchen and put the wine in the freezer before grabbing two fresh beers from the fridge. I pop the caps off both of them, before scooping them up in one hand and grabbing mine with the other.

"Here you go." I smile as I hand them each a beer.

"Thank you." They reply in unison and I direct them over to the sofa. Before sitting myself down on the loveseat.

"So Melinda, have you told Kelsey about our plans?" I ask before taking a sip of my beer.

"I have." She smiles.

"And?" I prod nicely.

She nudges her girlfriend's leg with her own.

"And I'm totally down with it." Kelsey finally replies, her voice sounding normal compared to her demeanor since they walked in the door. "Mel and I could really use the vacation." She smiles at her girlfriend.

I nod in agreement. "Sounds good."

The timer in the kitchen goes off, so I excuse myself to go take the food from the oven. I cut into one of the chicken breasts to ensure that it's cooked all the way through, and find it perfectly white.

I grab some plates and three sets of silverware from the kitchen, before setting them up on the breakfast bar. I put a pot holder down in the middle and place the steaming dish down on top of it. Then I grab three wine glasses and the bottle of wine, before uncorking it and leaving it in the center of the counter as well.

"Dinner is ready ladies." I announce as I step off the short stairs into the den.

"Sweet." Melinda says as they stand and follow me back into the kitchen.

"I don't have an actual dining room, because I'd never use it, so I hope this works for you guys." I chuckle as they take their seats on one side of the counter. "But please help yourself."

Melinda pours everyone a glass of wine as Kelsey serves herself and Melinda their portions. I smile my thanks for the wine, before downing the rest of my beer and then serving myself.

"I know that we said tonight all business would be aside, but I didn't want to tell you this tomorrow when it'd be considered short notice." Melinda chuckles to herself and I nod for her to continue. "You have three radio interviews on Thursday morning, the first one being at eight am, but it's a telephone interview with KXB. Then you have one at eight-thirty at KWVV, and another at nine-thirty at WSTX. And then at two pm, we'll be doing the live audience taping for your appearance on Jimmy Fallon. Which will air next Thursday night."

"Ok, sounds good. And you already briefed them on some of their topic points? And then whatever else they feel like asking?" I ask her as I cut my chicken up.

"Absolutely. They all plan to ask about your relationship with Spencer in general, so you answer as you see fit. And they're all going to ask about your management change. Fallon will get more in depth with you about each topic as well, since he'll have more time to do so. You're going to be his main guest star for the episode."

"Ok, everything sounds great." I give her a smile. "And then Friday morning, I board a jet back to my girl." I smile widely. "Have you looked into your flights yet?" I ask her as I take a bite of food.

"No, I plan to do that tomorrow around all of your shows."

"I can handle that baby. You just focus on Ashley and her interviews." Kelsey smiles and takes a bite of her food.

Melinda smiles back and kisses her cheek. "You're the best."

Kelsey just smiles.

The rest of dinner is spent with mild chit-chat, and the sinking suspicion that I know the girl sitting next to my new publicist.

* * *

**A/N2- For those of you who have shown an interest already, I will probably start posting my Bellice fic in the next few weeks. I have about 10 chapters written on it, so I figured I'd get you guys started on that. :) **

**peace&love**


	46. Ch 44 Control Override

**A/N - Heya peeps! :) Hasn't been as long as it usually is. Hope I've made you proud on that front. ;P I probably would have had it up a lot sooner too if I didn't rewrite the first ten pages. Happens. lol But alas, tis here!  
This chapter just kind of happened as well. This was not even planned, it just got written and I stuck with it. For once I didn't want to write a very cliche chapter, so I went with drama instead of romance. You'll see what I mean. xP So enjoy!**

**FOF's fer last chaptahh..  
**

**birdseyeview57- Can I say that I've missed you? Cause I certainly have. So know, that you've been missed. And not just as a reviewer, but as a good friend who could always help. :) Welcome back dear. No they aren't exactly out of the water yet. So stay tuned. ;) **

**lovegun1983- Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy! :)**

**Harley Quinn Davidson- If you still don't know, FOF stands for feedback on feedback. Which is when I write you guys these responses to your reviews. :) As for Kelsey, you'll just have to see. ;P Enjoy hun! :)**

**hugbuddy13- I miss you too dear. it's ok that you forgot to review. I know people have lives. I was just pointing out an odd suspicion is all. :) Ashley is the bomb, we all know it. :) Enjoy darlin!**

**Brucas4ever- Kelsey is not mentioned in this chapter, but she will be back. With Melinda.. haha.. you shall see next chapter more than likely. :) Enjoy for now!**

**coachkimm- Your review made me LOL when I read it. And when I see it now, it still makes me smile. haha.. *taunting voice* You wanna be just like meee! hahaha So sweet. But thank you for your compliment. :) Enjoy sweetheart. :)**

**mb168- You're absolutely welcome! :) Enjoy! And thank you for PMing me as well. ;)**

**domino lavendel- Welcome! And I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. :) I suck at updating sometimes, but I do hope you'll stick around. lol :) And you shall see who the hussy is soon, probably next chapter. Enjoy this chapter first though. :)**

**-X-X-X-**

**Ok, that's everyone. And to all the favorites and the alert addings, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love knowing I have people following even when I suck at updating most times. Hugs to you all! :)**

**peace&love,  
Mel**

* * *

"CONTROL OVERRIDE"

Spencer's POV

After shutting my laptop, I let out a sigh and walk out of my hotel room. Apparently we all received a wake-up call so that we could start the day off with yet another business meeting during breakfast. So I really don't know what Nicole could want from me right now.

I grab my phone and room key, before opening the door to my hotel room and giving a bland smile to Nicole's assistant.

"Lead the way." I tell her on a sigh and she nods before turning and heading toward Nicole's suite.

"Ms. Ceder, Spencer Carlin is here." She calls from the front room after we enter.

"Thank you Jamie. I'll see you at breakfast." She dismisses her assistant.

It's then that I take a deep breath in preparation for whatever this is all about. _It's just after six AM, and she's decided to talk before a staff meeting? Cause for panic? Hell yes! _

I stand impatiently in the small living area outside the bedroom until she finally walks out a few minutes later.

"Spencer, good morning." She calls in what sounds to be an overly delighted voice.

"Morning." I reply as I turn to face her.

"Did you sleep alright?" She makes small talk as she pours herself a cup of coffee in the small kitchenette.

"Yes. Jet-lag kicked in right away."

She gestures at the coffee, but I silently decline.

"So, Spencer, what are your hopes for this trip?" She jumps into what I can assume is the point.

"Honestly, I don't have any particular hopes. I just wanted to take the opportunity to learn more about the business. I know I'm not going to be young and photography desirable forever, so I figured, the more I learn while I can, the longer I can stay in the business when my modeling career has ended." I tell her honestly. _Honesty is always the best policy_.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Once the show is over next week, I'm putting you in charge of hiring and handling any necessary training for the new models that will be affiliated with this branch."

"Wh-what?" I ask her kind of shocked.

"You won't be a manager, because you're still a model yourself. But if you want it, I'm making you the new Hiring Executive. You have the final say on all models that will join the London branch, and you will be in charge of setting them up with their managers once they are."

I have no words for this moment, so I continue to just stand here and stare at her with what I'm sure is a very shocked expression on my face.

"You will receive a whole other salary for this position, and you'll have access to everything London affiliated as well. It will, obviously, include more business trips to the UK, but they'll only be for staff meetings with mandatory attendance and for anything that you may need to handle personally."

I suddenly feel like a fish out of water as I repeatedly attempt to say something, but no sound escapes.

"Water." I finally manage to croak out.

Nicole just chuckles to herself as she nods and retrieves a bottle from the mini fridge. "Did I also mention, that you can hire a personal assistant to help aid you in whatever way necessary? But only if you feel you need one, if not then it's not a big deal."

After taking a sip of water, I cough to try and clear my throat.

When I still haven't said anything for a few moments, she prods me with her gaze. "So, do you want the job?" I can hear a slight tint of doubt in her voice.

"Absolutely." I answer her roughly, but it still hasn't sunken in yet. I give her a bright smile though, happy to be given the opportunity.

"Perfect! Your manager CJ and the manager from the Miami branch, Cecelia, are in charge of hiring the new managers. If you need anything, I know that they will be happy to help you out. Now that I've got you on board, I can get someone to start organizing all of the resumes that are coming in and you can start going through them as soon as you'd like. There are no limits to what you request of your applicants. Although we're looking for some rookies here in London, we still want them to have a sense of professionalism and they need to know what they're doing."

I just nod, taking in everything that she's saying. She must realize how overwhelmed I am by all of this, so she doesn't continue like she seemed she was going too.

"Ok, I think we can talk more about this later, so that you can have some time to let all of it sink in." She gives me a charming smile, but I see the mirth dancing in her eyes. _She seems like she was just as excited to offer me the position as I was to receive it._

"Thank you so much." I'm finally able to get out.

"No thanks necessary. You've earned it." Her smile is unmoving.

I just nod, the humble part of me taking over after her compliment.

"Well then, shall we head down to breakfast? We have a schedule to keep, but no one can keep it without their itineraries." She chuckles and I just smile along with another nod.

After breakfast, some of us are standing out on the patio of the restaurant that overlooks the pool to the hotel.

"How'd you sleep?" My manager asks as he comes to lean on the railing next to where I'm standing.

"I slept good. I wasn't too happy about the five AM wake-up call that I was unaware I'd be receiving. But I got enough sleep to hopefully survive the rest of the day." I joke, and he just gives me a pointed look. "Just saying." I give him a smile.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "So Nicole talked to you this morning huh?" He prods, but I can

see it in his eyes that he knows.

"She did." I decide to mess with him a little. I turn away from him and compose my face, taking on a frown. "She told me that I was no longer with the company as of next week, when the show is over." I deepen the frown on my face.

The happiness that was in his eyes a moment ago disappears as he studies the seriousness in my expression. I can tell he's trying to figure out if what he was told was truly changed from one extreme to the other.

I'm unable to hold back my laughter anymore at the constipated look on his face. "I'm just kidding, CJ!" I tell him through gulps of air.

_He can be really gullible sometimes!_

He immediately begins to scowl and I do my best to contain my laughter. "That wasn't very funny."

"I thought it was hilarious." I tell him with a bright smile as I finally get my laughter in check. When he still continues to look unamused, I roll my eyes and sigh. "I was given the role of Hiring Executive for the new London models." I finally tell him.

"I know." He smiles sweetly at me, "Nicole came to me a month ago and asked who a good candidate for the job might be. I immediately mentioned you and we ended up talking for over an hour about how perfect you would be for this job."

All I can do is smile, knowing that my manager likes and respects me enough to aid in giving me this opportunity. "I still haven't quite wrapped my mind around it yet. I mean I figured that I wouldn't be receiving any assignments until after the show, but I didn't think my role here was going to be this huge!" I tell him animatedly.

"Well it is. That's why we gave you as much time as you needed to decide to come. We didn't want you to feel pressured to live here for six months based on that promotion. We wanted to see how dedicated you were without it being something more. Your decision to come without knowing what you'd be doing only solidified our decision even more." He gives me a proud smile and I just beam back at him.

"You know how much I love my job and this company." I tell him simply and he just nods.

"Well congratulations. Seems like we'll have a lot of work to do now. A lot of people to hire."

"That we do!" I agree.

We stand quietly for a few moments before he turns to me again.

"Well I'll leave you alone to your thoughts again." He gives me another smile before placing his hand on my shoulder, "Congrats again Spence, no one deserves this more than you."

"Thank you." I tell him modestly and I can feel the warmth of a blush on my cheeks.

He turns to leave and I let another excited smile cross my features as he does. _I've got to tell Ash!_

I pull my cell phone from my pocket and quickly dial her number. I'll be lucky if she's even done with dinner yet.

"Hello?" She answers after a few rings, she must not have checked the caller ID.

"Hey gorgeous." I call to her and I hear her exhale.

"Baby." She states simply and I can hear the smile in her voice. "How are you?" She asks.

You would think it's been a whole day since we've talked and not just two hours since we were on live chat.

"I'm good, we just got done eating breakfast." I walk to a nearby patio chair and sit down. "How was dinner?"

"It was alright, they left just a few minutes ago. They weren't here long cause Melinda has a lot to do tomorrow."

"Isn't she only working with you?" I ask her, confused.

"Yes babe, but I'm leaving on Friday and apparently a lot needs to be done before then. She set up a few radio shows for me in the morning, and then tomorrow afternoon, I'm shooting with Jimmy Fallon so that it will be out to the public that you and I are ok and so that people know I have a different team backing me right now." She explains. Just the sound of her voice is enough to relax any suspicion I might have of her new publicist. _It's just an over-protective thing._

"Well that's all understandable. And she did happen to bring her other half?" I ask her, remembering that she mentioned 'they'.

"Yep. Turns out my new publicist is gay." She states simply. "I think I need to have my gaydar checked Spence, I'm losing my touch." I can envision the pout hanging off of her bottom lip.

I laugh out loud at her comment, before I hear her 'humph' on the other end; obviously she was being serious when she said it. It only sends me into a longer fit of giggles.

"Anyways!" She calls loudly into the phone and I do my best to control the rest of my laughter. "How did your meeting with Nicole go this morning?" She changes the subject.

"Actually, that's why I was calling!" I sober up to tell her excitedly.

"Oh yea? What's up?" I can hear the smile in her voice again, and I know all is forgiven from a moment ago.

"I'm being promoted. Well kind of promoted." I correct myself.

"What? That's awesome Spence!"

"I know, I'm so excited!" I can't keep the smile off my face at this point.

"Well what's the 'kind of' promotion?" She chuckles.

"I've been given the title of Hiring Executive for all new models for the London branch!" I tell her happily.

When she doesn't respond for a few moments I begin to get anxious.

"Ash?" I call out, wondering if we lost our connection. I check my phone screen and see that she's still there. "Ash baby, you there?"

I hear her take in a deep breath. "So does this mean you're never coming home?" She asks me timidly, her voice sounding so small.

"What? Oh no, Ash! I'm only going to be here for the six months as planned." I console her thoughts instantly. "This is why they wanted me here for the six months actually. But they didn't want to put any pressure on my decision to come, by telling me about it beforehand. They wanted to know if I'd be willing to sacrifice six months for the company even without knowing I'd have a bigger role to play. My agreeing to come, only made them more eager to give me this new position within the company."

"Spence! That's huge babe!" She finally commends, and I can hear her true excitement in her voice for me. "So what do you get to do exactly?"

"I get to hire all of the new models for the new branch, including training, and give them management and I have all final say in who comes and goes."

"Wow baby, that's pretty awesome." She agrees.

"I know. And on top of all that, I'm still a model myself, so I'll be making a double pay check. We'll get to visit London once a month, and I'll have all access to the company as an executive."

"That sounds like a lot, but it also sounds like just the right thing for you. Who better to be in charge of getting new models and training them than the number one model in the world?"

I blush at her words and bite my lip. "Thank you. I think there's more things to the job as well, but I was so overwhelmed by the news, that Nicole decided to wait to give me the rest of the details."

"I'm so proud of you Spence."

I feel a shiver run up my spine from the sound of her voice just then. She used her serious voice, her very sexy, husky voice, to say that.

"Thank you." I tell her again and I know my face is probably a brighter red than a moment ago.

I see CJ walk back out onto the patio and he signals to me that we're all leaving. I give him a nod and hold up a finger for him. I stand up from my spot when he stops short a few feet from me.

"Ok, well I have to go beautiful. We're all heading down to the new location; we have to start getting ready for the show next week."

"Ok. Have a good day and congrats again baby."

"Thanks Ash. If you see anyone from my family, don't tell them anything yet. You're the first to know." I tell her with a wide smile.

"Really? Awe." She hesitates for a moment and I can envision the look that's on her face. "God I love you." She just barely whispers and then I hear what sounds like something hitting the end of the phone.

My eyes feel as big as saucers and my jaw should be dislocated from how far it's dropped open. "Uh, da, uhm, wh-what?" I stammer out as those words replay in my mind.

I hear a light scuffing from the phone. "No, nu, uh" she clears her throat, "no-nothing." Comes her muffled response. _Her hand must be over her mouth_. "I, uh, I gotta go Spence." She fakes a yawn. "Have to be up early. Talk to you tomorrow, bye." She rushes off the phone.

I hear the beep of my phone signaling that she's disconnected the call.

_Did she say what I think she just said?_ I ask myself, still in shock. I can feel butterflies in my stomach, and I can feel my head starting to swim. I feel the beginnings of a smile on my face, but I also feel something weird in the pit of my stomach. Some kind of warning signal that's telling me that it's just too soon to feel that way. I'm so torn by those three sweet words -words that I don't think even Ashley was ready to say- that I feel my body weight shift and a sudden impact before I black out.

-X-X-X-

When I come too, I'm laying in a somewhat uncomfortable bed and I feel the throb of a headache immediately.

"Spencer?"

I hear someone call and I do my best to focus my eyes on where the voice is coming from. But all I see is blurs of white everywhere and a bright light mingled with it.

"Spencer? Can you hear me?" They call out to me again.

I feel my mouth open and close, but it's so dry that no noise comes out. So instead I nod my head but feel a searing pain when I do.

"Try not to move too much Ms. Carlin." I hear another voice say to me.

I blink a few more times and slowly everything starts to come into better focus. I do my best to moisten my mouth. "Where am I?" I rasp out.

"You're in the hospital Spencer." I finally recognize the first voice as Nicole's.

"What happened?" I manage to get out as I finally find a blurry looking Nicole sitting next to my bed.

"You fainted out on the patio this morning. You fell and hit your head." She tells me softly.

I groan, feeling embarrassed.

"Do you need more pain medication?" The other voice asks, and when my eyes focus in on her standing to the opposite side of me I shake my head slowly, telling her no.

She just gives me a nod and goes back to doing whatever she was doing.

"Can I have some water?" I ask to no one in particular.

I see the nurse grab for some sitting on my table and hold it up to me with a straw. "Take small sips ok?"

I do as she's told me, and take a few small sips. Just enough to moisten my mouth and lips with.

"Thank you." I tell her.

She sets it down and then replaces my chart at the foot of my bed. "Your doctor will be in shortly now that you're awake."

I just nod to let her know I heard her.

I move myself ever so slightly, but feel the room start to spin, so instead opt to try and deal with the uncomfortable position I'm in. "How long have I been here?" I whisper, feeling out of energy.

"Maybe ten hours. You fell this morning when we were about to leave, CJ was standing a few feet from you, but not close enough to catch you."

"Did they," I clear my throat, "Did they say why I fainted?"

"All your tests came back normal. They said it could have been stress or something that triggered it."

It's then that all of the events of this morning come to mind and I do my best to look right at Nicole. She looks guilty.

"It's not your fault." I stagger to get out.

I see the ghost of a smile on her face. "You really do know how to read people don't you?" She jokes and I see her break eye contact for a moment.

"I'm not stressed." I tell her simply and her eyes come back to mine. "Overwhelmed maybe, but far from being stressed."

"That was still my fault though Spencer." She tells me and I can hear the conviction in her voice.

"I want the promotion. I was just overwhelmed by it, cause I never knew that I'd be given that kind of opportunity. I figured I'd be doing grunt work or something while I was here. I was thoroughly excited about your news." I tell her slowly, feeling some of my words slur together, but I manage.

"But-" She begins but stops when I shake my head.

"If it were your fault, I'd have fainted in your room this morning, don't you think?" I ask and this seems to quell the rest of her guilt.

"Yea, I guess so." She sighs. "But I was still a part of it." She's determined to take some of the blame.

"Ok, maybe a little. But I want this promotion." I tell her earnestly.

"Don't worry, it's still yours." She gives me an easy smile.

"Ok, good." I feel my eyes starting to close, but she cuts into my haze of oncoming sleep.

"What else happened then?" She asks quizzically.

"I just got some more news after yours. That's all." I feel myself being pulled back into slumber and I let it carry me away as I replay Ashley's words in my head. _"God, I love you." _"Goodnight." I mumble to the VP and I barely register her words as I assume she says it back.

-X-X-X-

When I wake up again, it's not so hard to focus, but it does take me a moment to remember where I am and why. I find a sleeping Nicole in the chair to my left and an awake CJ to my right, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey." I rasp out.

CJ's head snaps to the left to look at me. "Oh Spencer, hunnie." He gives me a happy smile. "How are you?"

"You probably know a more accurate answer to that then I do. I've been asleep." I quip softly and then clear my throat from it being so dry.

"Still have your witty tongue, guess the fall didn't successfully impair that part of you." He jokes and I stick my tongue out at him halfheartedly.

"Can you get me some water please?" I rasp through the dryness and he nods before sitting up to grab the pitcher and cup sitting on my table.

He holds the straw to my lips and I take a few long gulps.

"Thank you." I tell him and he puts the cup back down for me. "So what time is it?" I ask and try to shift my position a little. The room doesn't spin as bad as it did yesterday, but I still get a little dizzy when I attempt to pick my head up to get more comfortable.

"It's just after twelve noon."

"As in Friday?" I ask, just to be certain I haven't lost too much time.

"Correct." He nods.

"Meaning that it's still very early Friday in LA?" I ask just to verify again.

"Yes Spencer." He seems to be getting annoyed by my questions.

"Ashley's supposed to be leaving this morning to come here." I tell him and he seems to understand my questions. "Did you guys call anyone about my accident?"

"We had too. We had to get consent from your family to receive information on your condition. So we called your parents. Your mom is worried sick and as soon as you're awake and alert, she wants to hear from you."

I nod, knowing it was necessary. "Did anyone tell Ashley?" I ask suddenly. She's probably freaking out if no one's told her yet.

"We haven't. And we've kept your accident out of the press. So unless your parents told her, she doesn't know." His face portrays guilt at the fact that they didn't inform my girlfriend and I immediately start looking around the room for my belongings.

"Where's my phone?" I ask quickly.

He gets up and grabs a hospital bag that I assume has my things in it. He hands it to me and I reach in and feel around for the sleek device.

When I unlock the screen I'm met with over fifty missed calls and almost the same amount of text messages.

Most of them are from Ash, but the rest are from my parents and Madison. My brothers text me a few times to wish me well and to have me call them when I'm feeling better. My parents sent me messages reminding me to call as soon as I was up to it.

When I click on Ashley's messages, I start from the top where they range from, 'Are you mad at me?' to 'I know it was soon, I'm sorry it just slipped, please call me back.'. Then they jump too, 'Spence I'm getting really worried.' and 'I know I'm acting like a stage five clinger, but I really just want to know that you're ok.'

I smile, because I don't look at all of these messages and get annoyed, I look at all of these messages and see a girl that truly cares about me and about our relationship.

I click the phone icon and wait as the phone starts to ring. If I know Ashley, she's not sleeping now despite the early hour in LA.

"Spencer?" She answers quickly.

"Yea Ash, it's me." I answer her softly.

"I'm so glad you called, I've been so worried." She tells me and I can hear the near hysteria in her voice.

"I'm sorry you've been so worried. I promise if I could have helped it, I would have." I say sadly, feeling bad that she's going through this.

_I faint and get a concussion because the girl tells me she loves me. Then she spends over twenty-four hours freaking out because she thinks her confession is making me ignore her. My poor baby. _

"What happened the other morning.." She begins, but I cut her off, still not ready to talk about it.

"Ash, I'm in the hospital."

"What?" She immediately becomes alert and forgets what she's saying. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I, uh, I fainted yesterday. Hit my head." I decide not to tell her when I did, because then she'll feel worse about having told me she loves me.

My plan backfires though, and it's like she just knows.

"Damnit, baby, I'm sorry. You already had a lot on your plate yesterday and then I went and said what I said. I already knew that you were overwhelmed..." I can't help but smirk at her ramblings, though.

"Ashley, stop." I tell her firmly and she does. "I _was_ overwhelmed yesterday, I won't lie about that. But I know that what you said to me, just kind of slipped out in the heat of the moment." I pause for a moment. "But can we just wait until you get here tomorrow to talk about that? Right now, I just want to hear your voice and talk to you." I tell her softly and I hear her slow exhale of breath on the other end.

"Of course Spence. Are you feeling ok?" She asks me, and her voice takes on that of my perfect, caring girlfriend once more.

"I guess so. I'm going to assume they have me on some pretty nice drugs though." I do my best to lift the rest of her tension and it seems to work when I hear her low chuckle over the line. "I've apparently been here since yesterday morning, and I remember waking up briefly yesterday evening, but I fell back to sleep until about twenty minutes ago."

"So does that mean you haven't even spoken to the doctor yet?" She asks.

"I haven't. But Nicole and CJ are here with me. My parents gave the hospital consent to give them information, so they know more than I do. From the looks of it, Nicole's been here as long as I have, cause she's yet to change since yesterday morning. She feels guilty."

I see CJ nod his head to my comment and I just give him a frown.

"Well she shouldn't." I hear Ash reply, the guilt she feels laced throughout her tone once more.

"Ash, stop. I'm fine. Aside from all the overwhelming news, it was a pretty good morning." I tell her, hoping that she'll realize I'm not freaking out like she thinks I am.

_The truth is, I don't know why all of it caused me to faint like that. Hopefully when I talk to the doctor I'll know more though._

"I miss you." I tell her softly.

"I miss you too Spence."

"I wish you were here with me." I tell her sadly. I know I'd feel so much better if I were wrapped up in her arms right now.

"Ditto babe."

There's a knock on my door, and CJ calls 'it's open' to whoever is on the other side.

A female doctor in a white coat walks into the room, and picks up my chart, then looks up to greet me with a smile.

"Baby, I have to go. I think my doctor just walked in the door."

"Ok. I'll talk to you in a little while." She says and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Ok."

I don't have a chance to say anything else before she's hung up the phone. _We have got to do something about her self-conscious tendencies. _

"Ms. Carlin, I'm very glad to see that you're awake." She gives me a simple smile. "I'm Dr. Ross."

"I think I feel the same. Whatever you have me on makes me feel drowsy." I joke and she just smiles more widely.

"Good to see your sense of humor wasn't impaired." She scribbles something down. "How are you feeling? Any nausea, dizziness, pain?" She lists off.

"No nausea, but a little dizziness when I try and lift my head. And no pain, but I can feel tension in my head."

She scribbles some more and then looks back up. "All normal things. The tension you feel is actually the swelling that's pressing against your skull from your concussion. You'll feel that pressure until it starts to go down, which should be within the next few days."

"How serious of a fall did I take?" I ask her.

"Well when you fainted, you fell to your right, and hit the upper middle side of your head. Your concussion falls right in the middle between your parietal lobe and your frontal lobe. But our early scans don't appear to show any permanent damage. You might have some short term symptoms for a few days. Maybe some slurred speech or occasional jerks of your arms or legs. But once the swelling has gone down and stops creating pressure, all of those things will start to dissipate."

"Ok. And what caused me to black out like that?"

"Well, we ran some tests on your blood and we did a few scans of your head and everything checked out normal as of now. You're actually a very healthy person Spencer. But every now and again, the body has it's own way of telling us to slow down. From what I've been told, you've had a very eventful week. And eventful weeks usually mean that you probably haven't gotten an adequate amount of sleep. Is this correct?" She asks.

"Yea, I'd say you're right on point."

"Well, your body's way of getting you to slow down, was by shutting itself down to rest. If the brain is too tired to handle all of the information it's receiving or whatever may be happening, it can cause black outs or fainting spells."

I nod, understanding completely. With everything that's been happening these last few weeks, I'm almost surprised it didn't happen sooner.

"Ok. How much longer am I going to be in the hospital for?" I ask, knowing I won't be able to take it for long.

"At minimum, till tomorrow. We're hoping that most of the swelling will clear out by morning so we can run another scan to be sure that there isn't any damage. So just try and rest. Ok?" She gives me a smile and I just nod my head.

"Ok."

I take another shot at trying to get comfortable, and I'm able to move into a slightly better position before the dizzy spell kicks in again.

"So how long have you been here?" I ask CJ as I pull the blanket up closer to me.

"I got here early this morning. I had to make sure everyone knew where they were supposed to be this morning and then I came. I was here briefly last night, trying to convince Nicole to go back to the hotel, but she didn't want you to be alone."

I turn my head to the still sleeping VP and smile. "Well that's sweet. Was she still feeling guilty the last time you spoke to her?"

"Yea, she won't let it go."

"She really doesn't need to feel that way. Even the doctor said, I'm just tired, and it was just my body's way of telling me to take a breather."

"She doesn't care. She knows that this London job and your new position is what did you in."

"No it's not." I tell him seriously. "There's been so much going on these last few weeks, it's honestly shocking that this is only just happening. I was having such a good morning yesterday. I just kept receiving a lot of shocking news." I tell him honestly, but don't plan on elaborating further.

"You kept mumbling something about Ashley in your sleep." He tells me with a sad smile.

My eyes bulge and I look at him. "What was I saying?"

"Nothing really clear. But you said her name a lot while you were out."

I just nod, hoping that he's not lying to spare my feelings.

I turn the TV on and that's how we sit for the rest of the day, even after Nicole wakes up. She leaves for a little bit to shower, change and check on progress, but she was back within two hours. CJ leaves for the night like he did the night before.

"You really don't have to stay with me Nic." I tell her and she gives me a small smile, I'm assuming from the nickname.

"I know. But I'm part of the reason you're here. Besides, I know I hate being alone in the hospital."

"You really need to stop blaming yourself." I give her a look when she makes to protest. "Thank you for staying though."

She just nods. "No problem." She takes a deep breath. "So, uh, when is Ashley getting in?" She asks quietly.

"She's supposed to be getting in some time tonight, or early in the morning. I'm not sure honestly."

She just nods but pulls her phone out. "Jamie, can you please find out when the next few planes are arriving from LA.. Ashley Davies is supposed to be on one of them. Have a car sent to pick her up please."

She hangs up after that.

"Thank you. I'd have been there to pick her up myself, but obviously that's not happening now."

"It's not a problem. You just concentrate on getting better and I'll take care of everything else."

I just nod, but then a thought comes to mind. "What about the show?"

"You don't need to stress about that. We have plenty of models for the show."

"I know, but I still want to be a part of it." I nearly pout.

She just chuckles, "we'll talk to your doctor and see what she says. But the last thing I need is you getting a dizzy spell on stage and rumors start that you're not taking care of yourself. We were able to keep this from hitting the press, but we won't be so lucky if you fall in front of the cameras." She laughs and I just roll my eyes.

"Ok, ok." I agree. "Ash probably won't let me anyways. If the doctors put me on bed rest, she'll keep me on bed rest." I roll my eyes again, but I smile regardless.

"You're really into her aren't you?" My boss asks me with a small smile on her lips.

"I really am." I answer softly. "Actually, I'm more into her than I thought I would be this soon. And that kinda scares me sometimes." I willingly tell the woman sitting next to me.

"People like that don't often come into our lives Spence. So when you find them, you sure as hell better fight to keep them."

"Yea." I give her a smile, agreeing with what she's saying. Neither of us venture further into the conversation after that.

I only manage to stay awake for another hour or so before the drugs start taking their toll on me and I'm pulled into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I'm woken up by a knock on the door. As my eyes try and adjust to the dimly lit room, I make out Nicole's figure as she goes to open it up.

"Morning ma'am, I'm here with breakfast." I hear the attendant from the other side of the door say.

"Come on in." Nicole replies softly and opens the door for the woman to walk in with a tray.

I sit up slowly in bed and refrain from smiling triumphantly at not getting dizzy.

"Hope you're hungry." The nurse says with a bright smile.

"Yea," I mumble, still foggy with sleep, "starving actually."

I offer a smile as she puts the tray on my table and wheels it over to me. "We'll be back to pick it up shortly."

"Thank you." We share smiles before she leaves.

I rub my eyes to clear out the rest of the sleep as Nicole turns the light on.

When I take the lid off of the plate, I feel my mouth water as the aroma of the bacon hits my nostrils.

"You wanna share?" I ask my boss as I turn my eyes to meet hers.

"No, you eat it. It's bad enough that you keep sleeping through your meals. You need to eat." I just nod my head. "Besides, CJ is bringing breakfast with him."

I give her what could be described as a look of jealousy mixed with a pout.

She chuckles when she sees my expression. "Should I have him get you something as well?" She asks sweetly.

I nod a little too eagerly, and my repayment is a sudden dizzy spell and a slight throbbing where my injury is located. So I close my eyes and take slow, deep breaths till it passes.

"Are you ok?" She asks when I finally open my eyes again.

"Yea, just a dizzy spell brought on by shaking my head." I chuckle humorlessly.

"Ok." She seems hesitant for a moment and I see her relax when I offer her a smile.

"Anyways, could you please have him bring me my coffee usual." I give her a wider smile.

"Of course." She nods and texts him my request.

"Did Jamie find out that flight information?" I ask her before taking a bite of my breakfast.

"Yes." She looks at her phone quickly. "Actually, she should be landing any minute now. She wasn't on the earlier flight, so she should be on this one."

I nod, but frown as a thought crosses my mind. _What if she's decided not to come? _

_What if she's so upset and thinks that I don't feel the same and decides that coming to stay with me isn't a good idea anymore? _

_She was supposed to be leaving yesterday. If she's not on this flight coming in, that means she's probably not coming at all. _

_I know I didn't say it back, but I was in such shock at the sudden confession and I just panicked. And now she thinks that I don't love her. Wait, do I love her? _

_I must love her though, right?_

_I mean.. sure, we haven't been together very long, but we're practically inseparable. And I'm not often like that. Then there's the fact that I was miserable those two weeks we were apart. _

_Just seeing her from across a room brings a smile to my face and hearing her voice does crazy things to the butterflies in my stomach. When she's close to me I lose all sense of everything but her. My heart starts racing, it becomes hard to breathe and I can think of nothing else but her. _

_It shocks me that I haven't gotten myself into trouble with that last one. Cause Lord knows what someone could make me agree too when all of my thoughts are wrapped up in how her body feels against mine and how her eyes look when they're locked on my own. _

_It could only mean..._

_But could it really?_

_I mean, I care so much for her..._

_But.. do I?_

_I mean, uh, I think I do. _

_No, actually.. I'm pretty sure I _know_ that I do. _

_I love her. _

_I love Ashley Davies._

_I'm _in_ love with Ashley Davies!_

"Spencer can you hear me?" Someone is shouting at me and it's then that I realize that someone is shining something in my eyes.

I start blinking rapidly from the bright light and I raise my hand to shield my eyes. "Yes, I can hear you." I say to whoever asked me.

When I uncover my eyes, I let them adjust for a moment and realize that Nicole is standing near the door looking worried while a doctor makes notes and the nurse checks the machines I'm hooked too. Both of them tossing numbers and acronyms back and forth.

"What's going on?" I ask confused by the commotion and the reason for blinding me.

"You stopped responding. You were in an odd form of a catatonic state for about ten minutes." The doctor tells me as she places her fingers against my wrist and watches her watch, I assume to check my pulse.

"Her pulse is almost back to normal." She tells the nurse who has taken over the job of writing stuff down.

"Are you feeling dizzy, nauseated or any kind of discomfort, Spencer?" The doctor asks as she's given the clip board from the nurse and the nurse checks my IV.

"A little discomfort. But it's not as bad as yesterday."

"Do you remember if you felt anything before this happened?" She asks as she writes stuff down.

"Uh, no? We were just talking and then I had some intense thoughts and I guess I just got lost in them." I answer her truthfully.

She nods, speculating this. "Does this usually happen?"

"Does what?" I ask her with an eyebrow raised.

"When you have intense thoughts, do you usually become unresponsive for unknown amounts of time?" She asks and looks at me expectantly.

"No?" I look between her and the nurse for a moment. "I usually just think? Nothing really dangerous about it?" I question. Not knowing what they want from me exactly.

"Ok." She makes some more notes on my chart and hands it to my nurse before looking back at me. "I'm going to order a cat scan and an MRI. Your swelling seems to have gone down most of the way and I'd like to make sure there was no damage done that we couldn't see before. Ok?" She asks me, but gives me a sympathetic smile as if she already thinks there is something wrong.

"Okay." I answer slowly.

She just gives me a nod and then walks out of my room.

Nicole comes to sit back down, the same worried look still on her face.

"What happened?" I ask her, still kind of confused.

"We were talking about Ashley's flight and then suddenly you just stopped responding. Your face went kind of slack and you got this far off look in your eyes. I thought nothing of it at first, figuring you were lost in thoughts, but when you didn't come out of it after a minute or so, I got worried and started calling out to you. When you didn't respond, I went and got the nurse."

"I _was_ lost in thoughts." She's just looking at me. "I honestly was. I don't know why I went catatonic or whatever, but aside from losing sense of reality for a second, I was completely competent within my mind."

She doesn't respond, because what could she really say about it?

"I guess we'll just see what happens when they get the results from the test." I shrug, not seeing what the big deal was.

Not too long after that, they wheeled me from the room to run their tests. I was silently thanking God that I wasn't claustrophobic when they put me into both machines.

When they take me back to my room almost an hour later, I'm just ready to go to sleep. The morning has already been so eventful. But my eyes shoot open in surprise however, when they wheel me in and I discover the most beautiful woman standing against one of the walls, trying to give them space.

"Ash." I manage to whisper around the lump in my throat. My eyes cloud over with unshed tears and as the techs leave the room, she slowly comes to stand by my side with her own smile on her face.

"Hey you." She says softly.

I can see the unshed tears in her own eyes and I reach my hand out hesitantly. She doesn't move at first, and I feel my heart sink that she might possibly be here to break up with me. But she finally raises her hand up and places it in mine.

"I've missed you." I tell her, fighting through the lump in my throat as best I can.

"I've missed you too." She replies, her voice mirroring the same characteristics as mine. She clears it and looks around the room. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Better now." I tell her honestly.

The corners of her lips turn up slightly, but her stance almost seems awkward. _I mean it's not like I can blame her, but where we are is no place to have this conversation._

"Ash," I whisper. She hums a response but her eyes don't meet mine. "Baby, please look at me." I plead with her.

It takes her a moment, but her watery eyes meet mine finally. _It breaks my heart seeing her so broken like this. Broken because she thinks that I don't feel the same way she does. _

I reach my free hand over and lower the railing on the side, before pulling her to sit down. "I can only imagine what you're going through." I whisper and she pulls her eyes away from mine as a tear slips out. "But listen, you coming out here," I whisper as I reach up to wipe her tears away, "it's not all for nothing. I'm sure you're questioning why you decided to come still, but please believe me," I plead, "when I tell you that it will all be worth it." I'm hoping that she'll get my meaning.

But instead, she only seems to start crying more. She gets up after that and starts pacing around the room.

"How though Spence?" She finally asks. When I don't answer her she steps closer to me. "How is this going to be worth it? I can't just take back what I said. And I get that I dropped that bomb on you all on my own, but it's still true and it's still out in the open now. And I-I," she begins to stammer and takes a deep breath, "I understand, if you don't feel the same." Her head drops at her words and I feel my heart clench in my chest painfully. "But I just don't see how being here can be worth it, if that's the case." She finally manages to finish.

I bite my lip and look around the room. _Ashley's hurting and it's all because she was accidentally honest and now thinks her feelings aren't returned. Obviously waiting to have a candlelit dinner just isn't in the cards. If I don't tell her, she could turn and walk out that door right now and it'd be over. _

I sit up in bed, wincing as I do so. Seeing my struggle, Ash moves to step forward and help me. All issues aside, she's still the caring person I know her to be. But I wave her off and sit up on the side of the bed, my feet dangling over the edge.

Once I've calmed down the dizzy spell that hit me, I slowly look up and find worried eyes glued to me. I reach out and take her hand in mine, and then tug her gently towards me. She obliges and bites her lip as I guide her to stand between my legs. _Thank God for hospital beds being tall!_ I take her opposite hand in my other and my thumbs caress the soft skin of her hands.

"First of all, stop feeling guilty about my accident. It happened because I have been running on little sleep for some time now and then being overwhelmed with all the good news I was receiving, my mind went into over drive but it didn't have the energy to process it, so instead it shut down. None of that is your fault."

"I beg to differ. I'm the cause of your lack of sleep and the cause of you being so overwhelmed Thursday morning." She replies vehemently.

"Ok, well you're going to stop blaming yourself. If I don't blame you, then you don't need to be blaming yourself. Got it?" I tell her, unrelenting.

I maneuver my head to catch her eyes. "Ash?" I strongly urge her.

"Ok Spence." She finally gives in and breaks our eye contact once again.

"Ok." I breathe in deeply and take a moment to collect my thoughts. "The other morning, you did catch me off guard with your confession." I start off honestly and she bites her lip once more. "And at the time, no I did not know how to process it or even know what to think about it. At that point in time I didn't even know the full extent of my own feelings. And suddenly I'm being told how you feel." I take a deep breath. "It was difficult to process both of those things at once. And I could tell from your demeanor that you hadn't meant to say it right then either. That you were caught off guard just as much as I was."

When she barely makes a move to acknowledge anything I've said, I release one of her hands and cup her cheek to bring her eyes back to mine. My thumb moving swiftly against her satin soft skin.

"I was really hoping to not have to do this in the hospital. But I can't sit here and disregard the situation when I can clearly see that you're hurting." I tell her as my voice grows thick with my own tears once more. "Ashley Davies, I am so," I choke up a bit as I see her own eyes begin to fill with tears once again, "totally and completely, in love with you." I whisper to her.

And just like that it's all out in the open. And for many moments, it's as if the world has just stopped spinning. Like it paused, just so we could share this moment. There's no hospital, or hospital workers outside. There's no modeling job waiting for me outside of this room. There's no other thoughts, there's no other words, neither of us even seem to be breathing. We're just frozen in this moment of absolute truth.

"Say it again." She just barely whispers to me.

"I'm in love with you." I tell her as a smile forms on my lips.

Her own wide smile comes to her face and I see her golden brown eyes dance wildly with happiness as they search mine.

"God Spence." She murmurs before leaning down and catching my lips in a heart stopping kiss. Her hands are cradling my face so gently and my hands have a firm hold on her hips. "I'm so in love with you too." She tells me through her own tears.

My only response is to pull her lips back to mine and seal this moment in my mind forever.

She pulls away from me when the need for oxygen becomes too great and begins to plant kisses all over my face until I start giggling.

When she pulls back, she has the largest grin on her face and some tears still lingering in her eyes and on her cheeks. "You're so beautiful." I'm unable to refrain from saying.

If at all possible, her smile only grows and she leans down to give me another chaste kiss.

I lay my head against her chest and wrap my arms around her, completely content with our moment. She kisses the top of my head as I feel her hands rubbing my back soothingly.

"Ok Spence. Back into bed." She finally breaks our embrace.

I give her a pout when she begins to move away from me. I do my best to hold her close, but I fail when another dizzy spell comes. When she notices my change in demeanor she immediately helps me lay back down.

"Are you ok?" She asks quickly as she brushes my hair back from my face and her eyes scan every inch of me.

"Yea, just a dizzy spell. Doctor said they're pretty normal." I tell her a few moments later.

She just nods and then sits on the edge of the bed next to me. "Where had they taken you this morning?" She asks as she picks up my hand and starts playing with my fingers.

"They wanted to run some more tests. I had what they probably consider to be an "episode" this morning." I roll my eyes and use my free hand to make half a set of air quotes.

She gives me an amused smile before answering. "What kind of episode?" Ash asks as the mirth in her eyes turns to concern.

"Nicole and I were talking this morning about when your flight was coming in, and my mind just started racing with all these thoughts. So much in fact, that I became unresponsive for about ten minutes until I finished working out those thoughts." I tell her honestly.

She looks down for a second, watching our hands. "What were you thinking about?" She asks shyly.

_I love when she's vulnerable with me. Shows me how much she cares and it just makes me want to pull her close and never let go. _

"About you." I tell her softly. Her eyes come back to mine and a small smile is playing on her lips. "Honestly, I've been so in and out of consciousness that I haven't had much time to think about everything. And this morning, while her and I were talking, I had this gut wrenching thought, that you might not come at all." I frown briefly, remembering how I felt in that moment, but it passes when I look up and am met with warm brown eyes. "So all these thoughts just kept coming and I guess the rest of me kind of blacked out while my heart and my head got on the same page. And as soon as I came to the realization that I was in fact in love with you, I came out of my trance or whatever."

There's another smile on Ashley's lips from my words. "So I assume the doctor witnessed this?"

"Yea. Nicole called for the nurse and she brought the doctor. They were already planning on running some tests today so that they could make sure the swelling wasn't hiding any actual damage. But once that happened, they ordered the tests right then and there."

She just nods, letting everything sink in. "It sounds to me like you've had quite the morning." She finally says, giving me a sad smile.

"I have. But you being here makes everything better." The last part comes out softly.

She blushes slightly as a smile comes to her lips. "Well, there's no where else I'd rather be than by your side." She tells me before kissing the back of my hand.

I feel myself swoon with delight and love for this gorgeous woman. I don't have a chance to respond, though, as a yawn interrupts our conversation.

"You need to sleep my love." Ash urges softly.

"But you just got here." I pout at her and she rolls her eyes cutely.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up." She gets up to adjust my blankets.

"I want you to hold me." I pout at her some more.

"I know, and I wish I could. But I'm pretty sure that they probably frown on that." She has a bit of a frown on her own face.

"I don't care about the rules though." I say while fighting through another yawn. "Besides, we're famous." I tell her as my eyes start to droop.

I hear her giggle at me. "Shh.. just go to sleep beautiful." She whispers as she leans over to kiss my forehead.

She slides the chair closer to my bed and sits down on it, holding my hand in one of hers and lightly running her fingertips of the other up and down my arm. It's not long before I'm pulled into dreams of her perfect eyes and smile.

* * *

**A/N2- Following after the uploading of this chapter, I am posting the first chapter to my Twilight, Bella/Alice story. For those interested, the link will be on my page. Love.**


	47. Ch 45 One Thing After Another

**A/N- Hey everyone! So since I've started posting my Bellice story here, I've been pushing myself to start writing more on this story, so that I can post as frequently as possible. My chapters have yet to get shorter, but I don't see you guys complaining about that. ;P**

**I'm really shocked that none of you have figured out Kelsey's role in the story. Especially since she's not exactly new. Maybe after this chapter it'll click a little better. But none of you have made a guess about her, lol. I actually really like how this chapter came out. It's full of fluff for the most part, so I do hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **

**I'm gonna do FOF's a little differently this chapter, because I had them typed up already, then the internet crashed on me and I lost it all while trying to save it. Sooo...**

**To: DominoL, HugBuddy13, mb168, HarleyQuinnDavidson, and CoachKimm - Yes, Spencer is ok. Do you guys really think that I'd hurt one of our leading ladies? Of course not! I'm just going to make you think that, because it makes for some good suspense between chapters. ;P As for the drama, I don't think we've quite reached our quota yet, CoachKimm, so try not to hate me too much after this one, k? lol Enjoy you guys! :)**

**To: lovegun1983, dogsrock7699, and odunit - If you're a new reader, welcome and thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far, and I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! :) And I hope your fanfiction need hasn't been yet just yet, lovegun. ;)**

**-X-X-X-**

**Thank you to everyone else who is new and been adding me to their favorite Author/Story list, or adding me to their Author/Story alerts. You're support means just as much as the reviewers' support does. :) Enjoy!**

**peace&love  
Mel**

* * *

"ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER"

Ashley's POV

Spencer's test results came back just fine and they released her the following day with orders to take it easy for another couple of days while her concussion finishes healing.

So today we're holed up in her hotel room cuddling and watching movies. I know she's getting restless though. She's been out of the hospital for just over a day, and I haven't let her do anything except take a bath and a few small walks up and down the floor we're on.

"I don't want to watch another movie Ash." She whines.

_See what I mean? _

"It was doctor's orders that you rest Spence." I tell her while I take the DVD we just finished out.

"No, she said to take it easy, not to be bed ridden."

_She is _really_ annoyed._

"Well then what do you want to do?" I ask her as I come to sit on the bed next to her.

"I want to get out of this room! I want some fresh air!" She exasperates.

"Ok, ok." _I know just the thing that will cheer her up_. "How about we take a quick shower and get changed? And then I have a few ideas." I give her a wide grin and she smiles happily at me in return.

"Yes, please!"

Her eyes find mine, and then seem to turn darker. _We haven't slept together since before she left, and this shower will be the first intimate moment we've had since then. But she's been hurt, so the thought hasn't honestly crossed my mind. Even now, though, I don't know if it's such a good idea. Physically, I know she's ok, but I don't know if all the moving around that comes with this kind of physical intimacy is going to be too much for her injury to take. _

_Her dizzy spells have been happening less and less though.. And just the way she's looking at me is making any ounce of resolve I have left, come crumbling down. _

Her eyes drift down to my lips and I see her bite her own. I do my best to take slow deep breaths in order to keep myself in control. I stand up and hold a finger out to her, expressing for her to wait just a moment. I go to the bathroom and get the shower running for us and then walk back into the bedroom and offer a hand to help her out of bed.

When she stands, she pulls me into her body, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her eyes have definitely darkened in the last few minutes and I'm still fighting to get control of my breathing. She leans forward and I feel her nose brushing against the skin of my throat, before it trails up underneath my jaw to my ear.

"I've missed you." She husks into my ear before gently biting it.

She knows just that simple action has made me weak in the knees.

My hands find the hollow at her lower back and I press her tighter to me. She begins to pepper my neck in light kisses, and I hold back a moan when she nips at the sensitive spot there. Her hands move underneath my shirt and her nails start drawing patterns into my back, making me arch into her. Unable to take it anymore, I cup her cheeks in my hands and bring her lips to mine. We both moan into the kiss and I feel her pull me impossibly closer to herself. Slanting my mouth against hers, I deepen our kiss and we both moan again when our tongues find each others. Sweeping her hair back from her shoulders, I run my hands down her back to the hem of her shirt. Balling it up in my fists, I slowly bring it up and break our kiss to pull it over her head. Her heavy lidded eyes are locked on mine as she slowly does the same with my own shirt. She smiles when she realizes I never put a bra on this morning.

Tossing her shirt aside, I waste no time in unclasping her bra and sliding the straps off of her shoulders, before kissing down her neck and across her collar bone where I know it drives her the most crazy. I pull my body away from hers enough to slide the garment off of her and toss it into our growing pile. I kiss down her chest, kissing alternately between both of her perfect breasts, and kneel in front of her as I start to get lower and lower down her abdomen. Glad that she decided to stay in just a pair of boxer shorts today, I hook my fingers into the top of them and slowly slide them down her legs, scratching at her skin as I do. I hear her sharp intake of breath and her whimper as I do, until they fall the rest of the way and she kicks them aside.

Her gorgeous body now completely exposed to me, takes my breath away as usual. I kiss the sensitive areas around her hips, making sure to leave a mark since I have the opportunity; while my hands roam freely across the back of her toned thighs and ass. When I'm satisfied with the dark red mark I've left on her hip bone, I stand back up and immediately reclaim her lips with my own. The kiss is slow and intimate, despite how long it feels since we've been close. This is, after all, still new territory for us, and our recent confessions of love only make me want to take this slower. It's not like we have any pressing matters, so I'm sure she won't mind if we drag this out for a bit.

I feel her hands take a firm hold of my hips and pull me into her, causing my own whimper of pleasure. Then I feel her hands push down the sweats I'm wearing until they pool at my feet and I kick them aside. My boy shorts soon follow as she pulls back from our kiss to take a much needed breath. Her eyes are as dark a blue as midnight, swirled with a lighter ocean blue color. I feel myself being sucked into her stare and never wanting to leave the feeling of warmth, comfort, desire, but most of all love that I feel penetrating my soul from her gaze.

Her hands find mine and her fingers lace gently with my own. She lays a simple, genuine kiss to my forehead before leading me towards our awaiting shower. It turns out to be more intimate and innocent than we originally made it seem to be. We share long languid kisses, as soapy hands roam freely over water slicked skin. Our bodies moving together in our own sensual dance of fore-play as we help wash and rinse every inch of each other. And when we're finished, we towel off quickly before falling into a tender kiss as we walk back towards our bed and fall into plush sheets with Spencer on top of me.

She breaks our sweet kiss when she props herself up on one hand, and with the other begins to gently explore the still damp skin of my chest and then my breasts. Her touch, feather light, creating goosebumps across my entire body.

"You're so beautiful." She murmurs, when her eyes find mine again. "Just absolutely breathtaking." She whispers against my lips, before sealing them once more.

The hand she has on my chest begins to massage my breast and I moan into her mouth, which she uses as an opportunity to slide her tongue into mine. Everything is so sensual and intimate, that almost every tiny move her body makes against mine, I feel a raging inferno come to life inside of me.

Our kiss never slows down, speeds up, or stops. We merely just pause to take necessary breaths before nipping and sucking at each other's lips and tongues once more. Spencer's thigh is slipped snugly between my own and I'm finding it more difficult not to moan almost every second as she slides it deliciously against my heated center. My hands have found purchase on her lithe hips, helping to guide her movements against my own risen thigh. I can feel her essence warm on my skin and I know I won't be able to hold out much longer from touching her more fully.

It's almost like she's read my thoughts though when I feel her fingernails scraping their way down my abdomen and stop briefly where my thigh and hip meet; tickling the sensitive dimple that forms there and making me arch higher into her, causing her to moan into our kiss.

She pulls back from my lips, her own appearing red and puffy from my teeth nipping at them and her eyes nearly closed from all the desire swimming in them. She joins her hand with my own and brings them between our hips.

"Together." She husks as her face hovers barely an inch over my own.

I raise a free hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear, but more just falls into it's place. I reach up and press my lips against hers before nodding and reclaiming them again.

Our hands leave one another's and mutually travel into the warmth and wetness that our erotic dance has created. Neither of us waste anymore time and slide fingers into waiting, need-filled desires as deep moans cause our kiss to break and Spencer's forehead to rest against mine for support. Her warm breath washing over my lips as whimpers escape in unison, so lost in the moment and in each other, that neither one of us can distinguish between mine and hers anymore. There's just us and this moment of pure bliss as we slowly and intimately bring each other closer to the edge. Neither of us leading or following as we feel muscles contract and fingers curl into all the right places.

When I feel Spencer's inner warmth growing tighter around my fingers, and my own body vibrating anxiously, I open my eyes and look up at the angel above me.

"Baby," I whisper out, "look at me." I demand softly and moments later her dark blue eyes are locked on my own. "I love you." Comes the husky words and it's then that Spencer falls off the edge and moans my name out softly, her body going stiff against mine for a few moments.

I keep my pace steady as she rides it out. While the sounds she's making and the final curl of her fingers thrusts me into my own consuming passion as her name falls from my lips and my entire body feels like it's erupted into flames of never ending desire.

When the waves of euphoria have started to ebb, our bodies lay motionless against one another as short pants come from our lips, and we slowly pull away from our sensitive centers. Both of us whimpering at the gentle touch.

Spencer makes herself comfortable nestled against my side with her head resting on my shoulder. I look into her eyes and see them almost closed, but they open when I assume she feels me looking at her.

"I love you too." She murmurs, a cute smile pulling at her lips before she leans up to lay a sweet kiss against my own.

I can only smile back at her as she snuggles into my shoulder once more and her eyes begin to droop again.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her softly, as I move my hand to stroke her hair back from her face.

"Perfect." Comes her sleepy reply.

I kiss her forehead, not needing anymore reassurance, before wrapping my arms securely around her and drift off to sleep feeling in perfect harmony with the girl of my dreams.

We're roused from unconsciousness by the sound of Spencer's phone ringing on the night stand.

She grumbles from the pillow next to mine and I groan when she starts to pull away from our warmth.

She finally reaches the device despite my attempts at holding her close. _We must be closer to her side of the bed._ I sigh inwardly and release her as she answers it.

I turn over and cuddle into one of the extra pillows while she talks to whoever called. I'm almost back to sleep when I feel her body cocoon me in warmth again and her heavenly lips leave a trail of soft kisses across my bare shoulder to my neck.

"Are you awake?" She husks into my ear, tickling the sensitive skin and causing goosebumps down my side.

"Mmm, no." I mumble, but smirk when I feel her hand wandering up my thigh, swirling against my skin towards my hip. My sharp intake of breath lets her know that she's got me.

"Are you awake now?" She asks before nipping at my ear lobe.

"Mmm, maybe?" I answer and she chuckles against my ear, causing vibrations that send even more goosebumps down my body.

Her nails scratch at my abdomen as they crawl higher up, but are stopped by the arm that's covering my chest as it hugs a pillow to myself. I smirk triumphantly even though I know she can see it and turn my head to look into her eyes.

"There's those gorgeous brown eyes." Comes her sweet comment and I feel myself blush and my body warm at her compliment.

She leans down and kisses me so gently, I'm almost not sure her lips are against mine. The hand that had been wandering across my skin, comes to my face and she cradles my cheek so tenderly as she continues to just stare into my eyes.

I raise my head up and connect our lips once more, and use it as leverage to flip us over. She moans into our kiss when my thigh lands between hers.

I pull back from our kiss as my elbows rest on the pillow around her head and hold me up. I run my hands through her almost dry hair, as my eyes slowly take in her face. I'm unable to contain a smile after a few moments have passed and she just gives me a confused expression.

"What?" She asks almost bashfully.

I just shake my head and try to hide my smile.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asks again.

I just shake my head again, feeling unable to form words. _I've been given awards for my ability to write lyrics, but one look from this girl and I'm speechless._

"Ash." She whines, but her own smile is on her lips and amusement is in her eyes.

"It's nothing." I finally tell her as I bite my lip. The happiness I feel in this moment, is truly making it hard for me to stop smiling.

"It's obviously something." She tells me softly. Her hands are soothing against my back as she runs them across my skin.

"It's truly nothing." I tell her, our eyes locked intensely. "I'm just, so happy." I finally whisper out to her.

She bites her lip cutely before raising her head and connecting our lips. Her soft lips glide against mine gently and once again, I can't help but smile. My heart is beating really fast and I feel sort of lightheaded.

I pull back and lay gentle kisses all over her face, making her giggle.

When I pull back and look into her eyes once more, I can see the mirth dancing in them. "Ready to go out?" I ask her, suddenly feeling really excited about taking her out.

"Yes!" She exclaims, and sits up quickly, almost knocking me onto my back in front of her. But she catches my arms and pulls me into her. My legs rest opposite her hips and it's then that I remember that we're naked when our chests press together.

Spencer bites her lower lip and she slowly takes a glance across my entire body. _I know what she's thinking, but we need to get a move on. _

"As much as I want to stay in this bed with you all day," I tell her and lean forward to kiss her neck, "and make slow," kiss, "sweet," kiss, "passionate," bite, "love to you," I whisper into her ear before taking the lobe in my mouth. "I'd much rather take you out and show you your surprises."

I pull back from her and see that she's biting her lip even harder and her eyes have darkened significantly.

"So let's get a move on!" I chirp and make to stand up on the bed.

She pulls me more into her though and connects our lips. We kiss for a moment and then she pulls back. "Do you know how unfair that is?" She husks into my ear. "Getting me all worked up, by making me think about you doing all of these," bite, "wonderful things to my body." Kiss to my jawline, "and then making me think about a surprise." Harder bite and I feel myself start to get worked up as my hips push closer to Spencer's stomach unconsciously. "You know that those are my two favorite things and you're making me choose between them?" Her eyes finally come back to mine.

I give her a cute smile. "Well, what if I told you, that in a way, your surprise and our shared want and need to stay in this bed together all day, kind of go hand in hand?"

She quirks her eyebrow at me, and I know her mind has instantly gone to a kinky place. I roll my eyes at her and she chuckles.

"Just, c'mon, and you'll see what I mean." I give her a simple smile.

"Ok." She agrees.

I give her one last, lingering kiss and then I climb out of bed, offering her a hand.

We decide to share a quick shower and then we get dressed in some jeans and tank tops.

"So where are you taking me?" She asks excitedly as we get ready to walk out of her hotel room.

"You'll see." I give her a smile when she tries to pout. "Just be patient beautiful." I tell her and she rolls her eyes cutely.

We walk out of the hotel room and head towards the elevator. When it arrives, it opens to Spencer's boss Nicole.

"Hey Spence." She calls to my girlfriend with a smile. "Ashley." She regards me pleasantly.

"Hey Nic." Spencer gives her a smile.

"Nicole." I greet much like she did.

_Since when are Spencer and her VP nick-name friendly? _

"Finally getting out, huh?" She asks as she steps out of the elevator.

"Yes!" Spencer gives her a happy smile which gives me butterflies because I'm the one taking her out and making her happy. "Ash says she has a surprise for me." She directs her smile at me and it only causes my own involuntary smile.

"That's sweet." Nicole shoots me a smile and I try to ease up a little on the internal assumptions.

I give her a simple nod and Spencer pulls me into the elevator with her.

"If you don't get in too late tonight Spencer, come by my room so we can talk some more about your new position and you can sign all of the paperwork."

"Ok, sure." Spencer gives her a smile and I lean over to select the button for the ground floor.

"Have a good evening ladies."

She gives a short wave that Spencer returns before she turns to head towards her room and the doors to the elevator close.

"Not to sound assuming, or even jealous, but when did you and Nicole become so close?" I ask, giving her a sideways glance.

She gives me a cute smile, knowing that I'm more jealous than I'm letting on. "When I was in the hospital. She didn't want me to be alone, especially since she was blaming herself, so she stayed at the hospital with me for all but like two hours."

I nod my head, understanding that that would change things.

She wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek. "We work together, Ash. Plus, aside from my new position, she's still my boss."

"I know." I give her a smile. "I was just curious."

"Ok." We share a kiss just as the elevator dings and the doors open.

"Let me tell them to call a car around." She gives me a smile before leading us to the front counter.

"Ms Carlin, how can I help you?" The girl at the front desk greets her with a smile,

"Can you call a car around for me?"

"Right away Ms. Carlin." She reaches for the phone and we turn to head towards the door.

We step out through the front doors and wait only a minute or so before a car pulls up to the curb.

"Good evening." The driver greets us as he holds the door open. "Where too ladies?"

I lean over and whisper in his ear so that Spence can't hear. "We actually have three stops to make. These are the addresses. If we could just go to them in order as they're listed." I pull back and give him a smile.

"Yes ma'am." He agrees with a kind smile, and I join Spencer in the back seat.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asks as she wraps her arms around mine and leans her head on my shoulder, but winces from hitting her concussion.

"Be careful babe." I console her as I kiss her head gently. "My shoulders aren't all that soft." I joke and she rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless.

"Anyways.." She looks into my eyes. "So?" She prompts and I give her a wide smile.

"You'll see." I wink at her, but refuse to say anything else, much to her dismay as she begins pouting.

My surprise for Spencer, is the houses I have set aside for us during our stay. They all have very different styles, so she has a pick of whatever she may want and like the most.

We arrive at the first house after a half an hours drive, and Spencer just gives me a confused look.

"Ash, what are we doing here? Do you know people in London or something?" She asks me with the cutest wrinkle in her brow from her confusion.

"No, well I mean, I do know people, but this house doesn't belong to any of them." I chuckle.

Her expression hasn't changed. "Then what are we doing here?"

I just take her hand and lead her up the path. I pull out a key ring that has three sets of color-coded keys on it, and unlock the front door.

Her eyes widen in shock and I just give her another smile. We walk into a fully furnished house and Spencer takes a few steps further into the living room.

"This is your house?" She asks me in astonishment.

"Not exactly." I tell her cryptically.

When she turns to look at me, I know she can see the mischievous look on my face. "Well than, whose is it?" She asks slowly.

"Technically, it doesn't belong to anyone. Yet." I tack on at the end.

She begins to look confused again, so I decide to tell her everything. "This is one of three houses that I have on reserve for us. We're going to visit all of them tonight, and you get to pick which one you like the most for us to stay in while we're here in London. Some of them are a bit of a drive from your company's new location, but I assure you, whichever you pick will be worth it."

She let's everything I've just said soak in, as her eyes search my own for the seriousness in my words.

Then she's throwing her arms around me and kissing my face all over before finding my lips and kissing me over and over again. "You really mean it?" She has the widest grin on her face.

"Absolutely baby. I know how impersonal staying in a hotel room for long periods of time can be. And I figured we'd be more comfortable together if we were staying in our own place." I can't help but mirror the smile she's wearing.

She kisses me once more and then gently pushes away from me. She looks between me and the living room.

"Go ahead. I've already seen it." She practically squeals before rushing out of the front room we're in and into the next.

I chuckle at her child-like excitement and follow in the direction she went.

The first house we're in is a two bedroom, two bath with an office and full-sized kitchen. It's a two story house, simple in it's design. The owner's who rent it out said that it's a classic London style home, much like the rest in this neighborhood. It's fenced in with an underground pool and an adjoining jacuzzi that spills over into it.

Once I've let Spencer look around and explore each of the rooms, I find her and convince her to leave, despite how much she loves it.

"I know it's really pretty, but we still have two more to look at and in the end if you still love this one the most, than we'll stay here." I tell her as I practically drag her out the front door.

The driver opens our door for us and she climbs in. She's bouncing around her seat like a child on their way to Disney Land and I just smile happily at her.

"Stop number two." I call to the driver and he nods.

I see his amused smile at Spencer through the rear-view mirror. "Yea ma'am."

It's another half an hour of driving before we arrive at the second house. Spencer smiles widely at me and grabs my hand before throwing the door open. She rushes us to the door, barely stopping to admire the outside of the house.

This one has a pretty garden bordering the entire outside of the house. There's a quaint porch around the front door with a porch swing hanging to one side.

Spencer's wiggling around next to me as I work on unlocking the door. Once I've swung it open, she bolts inside to start exploring. This house, much like the first, is also two-story's with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It has a formal living room just through the front door, but in the back there's a den that also hosts the doors to the back yard. This house doesn't have a pool, but the garden spreads throughout the entirety of the area. It's a pretty spacious back yard, and they have paths winding through all the different flower beds and trellises hung with vines and flowers. They have one of those built-in streams running from a small fountain somewhere in the middle of it all too.

I thought it all looked beautiful when I saw it in the picture.

I can hear Spencer upstairs while I wander around the kitchen. It's a little smaller than I prefer, but I'm leaving the final decision up to Spencer. I'll be happy with her decision either way.

"Ash!" I hear her excited yell from the top of the stairs.

I smile widely and follow her voice up. "Yea baby?" I ask when I find her bouncing in her place in the hallway.

"Have you seen the size of this bathroom?" She asks me with a smile.

"I've seen pictures of it. Does it look better in person?" I ask her with a smile.

"It's huge! Bigger than your bathroom at home!" I want to giggle at her excitement. It's so endearing.

"That is pretty big then." I smile at her. "Have you seen everything? Cause I think the last stop is a bit longer of a drive since it's on the other side of the city. Opposite direction from your company's location as these two."

"Yes, I saw enough of it to form a decent opinion." She gives me a smile and takes my hand.

I kiss her hand and give her a small smile, "Ok, good. I'm kinda hungry too."

She nods, "So am I."

We walk back downstairs and I lock up while Spencer heads to the car.

Once the driver and I are back in the car, I ask him about a good place to eat on the way to our next location.

"There's a very nice restaurant on the way. I've heard great reviews about it." He answers.

"Ok, sounds good."

"So what's the last house like?" Spencer asks after a few minutes of silence.

"It's pretty, just like the first too." I tell her vaguely, but give her a teasing smile.

She just gives me a look. "C'mon babe, tell me." She pouts.

"I don't wanna ruin it. But to be honest, I have a feeling you'll like this last one the most."

"Well then why did you even bother with the other two?" She asks curiously.

"Because I wanted you to have the final option. So I picked relatively different houses, so that you could pick your favorite."

"That's so sweet of you." She leans over and we share a soft kiss.

It's almost forty-five minutes before we get to the restaurant. It appears to be an Italian one, and one that also appears to be very popular. I'm hoping we're able to get in, even with us being famous.

The driver pulls up to the curb and we wait patiently as he comes around to open our door.

"Are you sure we'll be able to get a table?" Spencer asks our driver.

"Two gorgeous, famous ladies such as yourselves?" He replies sweetly, "I don't think it will be much of a problem." He gives us a kind smile and we return it before shrugging and heading towards the door.

There are a bunch of people scattered around outside, some of them are holding pagers, others are in a line of some sort. Some people recognize us and are pointing and whispering with smiles or curious gazes.

"Do you ever feel guilty for being able to skip the line?" I ask Spencer with a humorless chuckle.

"Sometimes. But I just remind myself that I'm hungry and that this is one of the few things that I use my popularity for." She answers me honestly, with an amused smile.

I roll my eyes playfully as we walk up to the hostess standing behind the podium taking reservations.

"Name please?" She asks, not having looked at us yet.

"Ashley Davies." I reply.

The hostess glances up, looks back at her list and then her gaze shoots back up to us again. "Ashley Davies _and_ Spencer Carlin?!" She exclaims.

"That's us." Spencer replies with a smile.

The hostess grabs the mic hanging from her ear wire, "We have Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin requesting a table." She says to whoever may be on the other end of the line.

Within a minute, there's a well dressed man coming towards us with menus and a wide smile.

"Good evening Ms. Davies and Ms. Carlin. Welcome to Bocca Di Lupo." He greets us with a light accent.

"Hi." We reply in unison.

"We have a nice table in the back for you, if you'll just come this way." He gestures for us to follow him.

He sits us at a more secluded table in the back corner and we smile our appreciation as he hands us our menus. "My name is Gordon, I'm the restaurant manager. If you need anything at all, just let me know. Your waitress will be with you in just a moment."

"Thank you."

We begin looking through our menus as he walks away.

"Obviously our nice dinner was under-planned, but how about some champagne?" I ask Spencer while I glance over the appetizers.

"I think that sounds perfect." I can hear the smile in her voice and when I sneak a glance over my menu, I see it on her face as she looks at her own menu.

"Good evening ladies." The waitress calls to us when she approaches and we look up to find a wide smile on her face.

_The manager must have told her who she'd be serving. _

"My name it Elise, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you ladies off with some wine?" She asks politely.

"Actually, we'd love your best bottle of champagne." I tell her with a smile.

"Absolutely. And is there an appetizer that I can start you off with as well?"

"Uh, I believe we're still looking." Spencer answers her after we're both silent for a moment.

"Ok, then I'll go get your champagne." She gives us another wide smile as she removes the empty wine glasses from the table and then turns to leave.

"This is how I would have preferred to tell you for the first time." I tell Spencer as I put my menu aside to look at her.

She lowers her menu and there's a sympathetic, but cute smile on her face. "I know baby." She tells me softly, reaching out to take one of my hands in hers.

I frown slightly, and she shakes my hand slightly to get my attention again.

"Ash, where we are, what we're doing, how we look or anything else that could be involved, doesn't matter to me. All that matters is knowing how you feel." She tells me and I can't help but smile. "Besides, when have we ever been conventional?" She jokes and I chuckle. "We're not normal, so I don't usually expect things to be normal between us."

"Well maybe I wanted this one thing to be normal." I tell her softly. "Maybe I wanted to be in control of this one thing."

"Love in uncontrollable Ash. You and I both know that." She whispers.

"Yea, I know." I give her a smile and she kisses my hand.

"Have you decided what you want?" She asks me as she uses her free hand to flip her menu back open.

"Yea, I want the Alfredo Seafood Pasta."

"That sounds yummy." She answers as her eyes skim over the page she's looking at.

Our waitress walks back over with our champagne and glasses and another waiter who sets down a stand with an ice bucket for the champagne.

"Here we are ladies." She presents the bottle to both of us and we nod in agreement with the selection. She nods as well, then unwraps and uncorks the bubbly substance, causing it to spill over into the ice bucket from the release of pressure.

She then pours us both a glass and sets the bottle into the bucket. "Have we made a decision on the appetizer?" She asks getting her notepad back out of her pocket.

"I think we'll just go with bread sticks and the alfredo sauce on the side." Spencer orders and looks to me for confirmation.

"Sounds good." I agree.

"Alright, and have we made a decision on our entrees?"

"Yes." We both reply.

I gesture for Spencer to go first.

"We'd both like the Alfredo Seafood Pasta." She tells her with a smile in my direction and I just chuckle quietly.

"Perfect choices." The waitress smiles.

"Oh and no mushrooms in hers please." She adds on and my eyes widen and glance at the menu quickly.

"Yes ma'am." The waitress gives us another smile. "Your appetizer will be out shortly."

"Thank you." We both reply as we hand our menus over.

She nods and turns to leave once more.

"Thank you for catching that." I tell her seriously.

"When you didn't add it right away, I figured you didn't realize it had any."

"I didn't. I just picked something by the name and went with it." We chuckle together.

"I got your back baby." She gives me a smile and then picks up her champagne glass.

I follow behind her and we hold them up towards one another. When she doesn't say anything, I quirk my eyebrow at her since she picked her glass up first.

"You're the writer out of the two of us." She jokes.

I roll my eyes playfully, but sober up quickly, and my eyes lock with hers, portraying a sense of intensity. "We may lead lives that aren't commonly normal, but being with you and taking the chance to slow down in my own life, has been the most normal moments I think I've ever gotten to experience. Despite how quickly we've grown as a couple and thrown our individual lives together." She smiles widely at that, knowing that our relationship has definitely not taken a slow pace. "But here we are." I look deeply into her eyes.

"Here we are." She repeats softly.

"Here's to the next chapter that we've unraveled together." We clink our glasses together.

"I love you." She tells me softly as her hand finds mine across the table again.

I smile widely at her and squeeze her hand in mine. "I love you." I tell her back as I feel the emotion welling up happily in my chest.

I feel my eyes get misty from it all, but try to swallow it down with a sip of champagne.

_Guess it's true what they say, falling in love really does make you soft._

We enjoy a really nice dinner, talking about what the next six months is going to hold for us here in London.

When we're about to leave, my phone beeps signaling I have a message, so I pull it out and check it.

"It's from Melinda." I voice to Spencer.

"_We're boarding our plane Ash, I'll be seeing you tomorrow afternoon."_ Her text reads.

_With everything going on, I completely forgot she was even coming. Thank God I'm taking Spencer to all the houses tonight, otherwise, they'd be in a hotel for a few days. _

I text her back, telling her to let me know when they've arrived and I'll pick them up from the airport.

The waitress comes back with our receipt and my credit card. "Thank you ladies for choosing Bocca Di Lupo for dinner tonight. Are you sure that I can't get you anything else?" She asks as she places the little black book on our table.

"No, I think we're good." I answer her with a smile. I pull my card out of the book and sign the receipt, leaving a tip on the bill as well.

I hand it back to her as Spencer and I stand. "And please, tell your manager and your cooking staff that we enjoyed everything." Spencer tells her with a smile as well.

"Absolutely." The waitress smiles. "Have a good night ladies."

We take each others hand and head towards the exit. "So what did Melinda want?" Spencer asks as we walk towards the front doors. We both stop just inside to glance around the doorway for any paparazzi.

"She was letting me know that they're boarding their flight. I almost forgot they were coming." I chuckle and shake my head and Spencer just gives me a smile.

"It looks clear." She tells me and we walk out the front doors.

As usual, though, we were wrong and there's a few annoying camera snappers waiting for us.

"Ashley, Spencer, what brings you to London?!"

"How's the relationship girls?!"

"Kiss for the camera girls?!"

All the heavy accents are calling out to us as we scan the area for our car. He pulls up to the curb a few moments later though and rushes to get our door.

"C'mon ladies, give us something."

We chuckle quietly to each other and I decide to make an impulse decision. _I am in a good mood after all, and they're not going to ruin it._

Before Spencer can duck into the car, I grab her by the waist, turn her towards me and kiss her full on the lips. I can tell she's shocked by the sudden action, but quickly falls into motion with my own lips. I can feel her smile through the kiss and I can hear the clicking of all the cameras going off around us.

Getting lost in each other easily though, I push Spencer against the car and I feel the vibration of her moan against my lips. I smile, and pull back from her, knowing we're seconds away from getting lost too deeply in our emotions.

"Goodnight guys." I call to all the razzi's before we rush to get inside of the car and the driver closes the door.

We lock it behind us and the driver quickly gets behind the wheel and takes off without hurting anyone who dares to block the car.

"Are we still heading to your last location Ms Davies?"

"Yes please." I answer him as Spencer cuddles into my side and I wrap an arm around her.

It's another twenty minutes in the car before we arrive at the last house. Spencer's bubbling with excitement again, so I let her out of the car first, as she looks around the dark yard, currently only lit by the front porch light.

She beats me to the door, and I take my time just to tease her.

"Asshhh." She whines and I laugh as I unlock the door.

She runs inside, flipping on lights as she goes. This house, unlike the other two, isn't two stories. But the layout is huge and spacious. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, office, formal living room, den and a very nice kitchen. The backyard is designed beautifully with flower beds lining the fence most of the way around and a pool and jacuzzi combination much like the first house we saw. The best part of this house though, is that we have the beach as our extended back yard. And it's a private housing community, so it's not going to be littered with tons of people. The master bedroom has french doors that open up to it as well.

I'm walking down the hallway, peering into bedrooms that Spencer has already gone into, leaving the lights on in them. I hear her squeal in delight, and it leads me to believe that she has realized the best part of this house.

"Oomph." I'm almost knocked over by her as she runs out of the master bedroom. I catch her by the hips and steady the both of us.

"Baby! There's an ocean in our back yard!" She exclaims as she hugs me to her.

I give her a wide smile. "I know."

"Is this why you thought it'd be my favorite?" She asks softly.

"Yes, that and it has more space."

"You know I don't care about how big it is Ash. It could have been a one bedroom and it'd be fine because we're together." She tells me and then kisses my lips.

I just give her a smile. "Well a one bedroom wouldn't be big enough if we happen to have any visitors while we're here."

She just gives me a wide smile and hugs me closer to her.

"So then, which house?" I ask as I pull back from her and we start walking back through the house, turning off lights as we go.

"As if you have to ask." She tells me evenly. I look at her, prodding her with my gaze. "I want this one!" She finally says with an unmoving smile.

"Ok, I'll call them in the morning and let them know that we're going to take it." I tell her happily.

"So we'll get to move in tomorrow?" She asks me excitedly.

"We should. But I'll find out in the morning when I talk to them."

"What about the other two houses?" She asks as I lock up behind us.

"Actually, I'm giving Melinda and her girlfriend a pick of the other two." I tell her as we get back into the car.

"Well that's nice." She tells me, but her voice sounds strange for a moment.

"Like I told her when she tried to deny my request, I'd feel bad if I didn't. They're coming half way across the world just because I'm choosing to be here with you. And because I'm her only client, she felt she should be here too. So I told her that I'd get them a place to stay." I explain.

Spencer just nods and then cuddles into my side. "You're too generous Ash." She tells me through a yawn.

"Just being me babe." I tell her softly and kiss her head.

Our car ride back to the hotel is silent, and I'm sure Spence has fallen asleep already.

I rouse her as gently as possible when the car has stopped in front of the entrance. "Spence baby," I call to her softly.

"Hmm.." She hums to me.

"We're back at the hotel. Wake up." I brush the hair back from her face and tuck it behind her ear.

"Have too?" She mumbles to me.

I kiss her forehead and smile. "Yes, the sooner you get up, the sooner you can lay down upstairs in the room."

I see her lips curl up in a smile. "No, don't wanna sleep." She tells me, sounding more awake, as her eyes lazily open.

They're not her usual shade of blue and I realize quickly where her thoughts have gone. "We have to get upstairs first." I whisper into her ear, before giving her a soft kiss on the neck.

She looks up and sees that the door behind me is open and starts shoving at my side. "Well then let's go." She tells me earnestly.

I just chuckle at her, but climb from the car, offering her a hand.

We thank the driver and give him a generous tip for all his help today.

As we get back to our room, Spencer remembers that Nicole wanted to talk, and decides to do it now, otherwise she'd have to wait till tomorrow evening.

We share a kiss and she walks down the hall while I head inside. I decide to light some candles and turn on some jazz music. I plan on running a bath for us too, but I'm going to wait a little bit. I know they have to sign some paperwork and I don't want it to get cold in the meantime.

Checking the time, I decide to call Kyla, knowing she's probably just getting up to head to the gym or to the set.

"Hello." She mumbles into the phone.

"Awe, are we not quite awake yet?" I ask her in a silly tone.

"No." She mumbles back and then sighs. "How's London, sis?" She asks with a yawn.

"London is good so far. Spencer got out of the hospital yesterday morning. We just got back from seeing the houses actually."

"How did it go?" She asks, perking up some.

"It went great. She picked the ocean-front one just like I thought she would. I'm gonna go in the morning to sign the papers, and we'll start staying there tomorrow night, hopefully."

"That's great Ash, I'm glad she liked it."

"Me too. In other news involving Spence and I," I say and she chuckles, "we finally said it." I tell her as I feel a blush burning my cheeks.

"Finally said it?" She questions confused.

"We finally said _it_." I try to emphasize. I feel my cheeks burning hotter just from the thought of admitting it out loud to someone other than Spencer. _Granted, Kyla knows how I feel already, but now she's gonna know Spence feels the same. _

"What's _it_?" At this point I don't know if she's still confused or just messing with me like she loves too.

"We finally told each other how we feel."

"And how do you guys feel?" She asks, but this time I can hear the smile in her voice, and I know that she's just messing with me.

"You know how we feel." I try to avoid saying it.

_It may be kind of easy for me to open up too Spencer, but it's not so easy with other people. I'm not used to being this deep with people, even with my ex it was like this. But because of my ex, I'm even more cautious now._

"No, no I don't." She states, continuing to play dumb.

I growl lowly at her. "Yes you do." I grumble.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"You do!"

"I dooon't." She drags out in a sing-songy way.

"Oh my god, yes you do!" I exasperate loudly.

"Just say it Ashley!" She finally retorts.

I'm so frustrated at this point, that I just blurt it out, "We're in love!"

I can hear her chuckling, "now was that _really_ so hard?" She asks me dramatically.

"Yes." I answer her flatly.

"No it wasn't. I hope Spencer didn't have to fight it out of you like I just did." She states bluntly and my jaw drops a little.

"No, she didn't!" I tell her matter-of-factly to which she just scoffs. "I said it first actually!" I tell her just to prove my point.

She's quiet for a moment, except for her even breaths as she thinks about this. "I'm glad to hear that Ash." I can hear the smile in her voice, and I know she's no longer trying to get me riled up.

"Thank you." I tell her with my own smile. "Anyways, how are things going with Glen?"

I know just by the way she took a sudden breath, that there's now a smile on her face. "They're going great." She tells me in what could be defined as a dreamy voice.

"Wanna elaborate?" I chuckle.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin. He's just a really great guy. I mean I know that everyone tends to bash on him and call him dumb, but he's really not. He's so sweet, and he's so good to me. He's really helped me get over Aiden. He listens and is thoughtful. He's passionate and he's sensitive when it's just the two of us together, cause he likes to put on a front around everyone else." She chuckles and I smile knowing how happy she is. "And he's such a good coach on top of that. Granted, I don't know much about the sport, but he's so good with the guys on his team, and he always makes himself available to any of them, whether it's about basketball or not."

"I'm really glad to hear that things are going so well Ky. When I originally planned to set you guys up, I just thought it'd be a nice distraction for you. I never thought you'd be this into him." I admit honestly.

"I didn't think I would either. Or that I'd be ready to get involved with someone this early. But he's been really patient, and he's let me set the pace for our relationship. I don't think I could have asked for someone better." I know if I were in front of her, she'd probably be blushing right now.

"I'm so happy for you sis."

"Thank you." She mumbles, and I know she's definitely blushing now.

-X-X-X-

Spencer's POV

"Hey Spencer." Nicole smiles as she opens the door for me to enter.

"Hey Nic. Sorry that it's kind of late. We just got back."

We walk into the living room and sit down opposite one another.

"It's ok. I was just going over some stuff for the show. We still have a lot to get done." She sighs tiredly.

"I'm sure everything will fall into place. You have more than a week left." I encourage with a smile.

She just smiles in agreement. "But we can talk about that another time. I don't want to keep you from Ashley for too long." She smirks and I feel the beginnings of a blush but push it away as best I can. "Your new role, which I explained to you already, is pretty basic. But it does go beyond just these six months. This role is yours for as long as you want it. Being a model yourself, you know that models don't last forever. Granted, some men and women have had better luck than others, but it's not often."

"That's definitely true." I agree with a dull chuckle.

"I remember you said to me the morning that we talked, that you wanted to know more about this business, and CJ as well, has told me about your eagerness to learn as much as possible. We don't often come across many people like that. Not everyone who is a manager or an executive or even a vice president like myself, started off as a model. But you have, and instead of making that your central focus, you've made every aspect of our business your focus." She gives me a smile. "We've had our eye on you for some time now Spence."

I just smile at her, happy to know that my hard work has paid off.

"That's why as soon as CJ nominated you for this position, I stopped looking and presented your file to the board. This is the perfect starter role for you to get more involved, but it's not such a tedious job that it will take you away from your own modeling focus. Not to mention, in a world full of aspiring models, you're quite popular. So once word gets out that you're heading up the interviews for the company, women and men alike will flock to see you in these upcoming weeks."

I nod, understanding what she's implying. _Not only is this a good move for my career, but it's good publicity for the business if my name is attached to it._

"As I told you, you'll be in charge of everything from top to bottom. We already have quite a few applicants who want to be hired with the branch, but once we publicize the open calls, I'm sure we'll receive even more. The building will be finished and ready for our use a week after the show. There are a few conference rooms, and there's also a studio where you can hold your interviews. You can start and end your day when you'd like, you can interview and audition as many girls as you'd like too. You're on your own schedule. You can hire anyone you'd like to help you with this process, as well. You have plenty of budget to work with, and like I mentioned, that also includes hiring an assistant. I'd recommend it, but you can be the judge of that for yourself. I know some people don't like them, and some do." She pauses to take a deep breath. "Any questions so far?" She gives me a smile, knowing that she's just said a lot.

"Just the basic ones." I chuckle. "Like for one, how much does this new role pay?"

She chuckles and grabs a manila envelope from the table between us. "This is your contract that's already been drawn up, and before you freak out, it's not a binding one that states you have to stay with us. We're not a phone company." She jokes. "It's just stating that this is you're title, your job requirements, your pay and that any progression with the company is just like everyone else's, based off of work performance. As well as raises."

She holds the folder out to me and I take it, opening it up and going over it. I read the entirety of the four page document, and my jaw nearly drops when I see how much I'll be making a year for this position.

"I'm going to assume you just saw your salary?" She asks with a chuckle.

I nod dumbly.

"How much are you making with us now?"

I take a deep breath and swallow thickly. "It depends on the job really, but it's usually in the late four figures for smaller jobs and the early five figures for more publicized or larger jobs." I tell her.

"And how many jobs are you averaging a year right now?"

"Uh.." I stop to think about it. "Three, sometimes four a month, it really depends on the time length of each jobs."

"So you're averaging anywhere between seven to seven and a half figures a year, based on the jobs you're given?" She asks for clarification.

I just nod.

"Well this job, from a business perspective, is a larger one. Besides, since it's going to you instead of someone new to the business, your new position salary was well thought out, and is well deserved."

"Thank you." I look down at the large seven digit figure on the paper. "Thank you very much." I tell her again with a wide grin.

"You've earned it Spencer, and I know you'll show that even more once you begin working."

I nod in the affirmative. "I won't let you down."

"I don't think you ever could." She chuckles.

"No pressure." I joke and she just laughs more fully. "I do have more questions though." She nods for me to continue. "Like first of all, how many new models are we looking to hire?"

"I actually have not been told yet. The board, at this time, has not appointed a President or Vice President for this location. I know that they're supposed to be meeting with all of us together and then separately to determine if any of us are willing to transfer, or even do dual managing. Or if they want to promote from within for both positions. I know as of now, they would prefer not to hire anyone new for these positions. They want it to be existing members of the company. So the CEO of our company, and her board members are handling the budget and things. But I know that the week following the show, they're going to be holding their meetings and individual interviews."

"Ok. So I suppose you'll be keeping me in the loop on that?" I quirk my eyebrow at her.

"Yes of course. And aside from that, I'm sure they'll be sitting down with all of the new Executives, like yourself, to go over your budgets and things of that nature. They'll probably have the same talk with you, that I am right now. They'll just have more details on budgeting and deadlines."

I nod, understanding everything that she's explained.

"Ok, so once I hire all of the models that they want, what will I do?" As much as I love money, I don't want to be making it for no reason.

"Well, I'm sure they'll have more tasks for you once the time comes, but remember when I said that you'll be setting the new models up with their managers, and you won't be a manager?"

"Yes."

"Well you _won't_ be a manager, but you will still be involved with the models and their managers. You'll be a part of the managing team, almost as a secretary, so-to-speak, for their schedules. You'll receive their job offers, and then you'll be in charge of assigning them to the girls based on how they're doing. Some people might call and just request the use of some models, and some might call and request specific models. However, the managers can decide whether or not to accept the jobs, and as well, they can promote their girls or guys on their own, but the managers have to report to you on what they're charges are doing, so that the models don't get double booked."

"And I'll be able to do all of this from the US?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes. We have some international Executives now who make it work. I think one of our Hiring Execs for the Miami branch lives in Australia. He moved there shortly after receiving the position."

"Ok." I nod, hoping that it won't cause much of a problem.

"You'll be given a company cell phone as well, so you'll have the choice to give that number to any affiliate you want too outside of the company. As well as a company email address. So anyone who needs to get in touch with you about jobs will have plenty of ways to do so. Usually people who make last minute decisions will go straight to a models manager to check their availability. So as long as that manager reports back to you on their schedule, everything will be fine."

"Does it sound bad if I say that I _am_ worried about this affecting my modeling career?" I tell her honestly.

"What do you mean?" She asks. _How she couldn't know is beyond me though._

"I'm going to be aiding in these girls' careers, but at the same time be in competition with them. How is that going to work?"

"That's very true. But remember that you, for one, are already well known and still very popular. Spencer, you're _the_ top model of the world right now, not to quote Tara Banks or anything." She chuckles, but stops when she can still see the worry in my expression. "People are always inquiring about you for jobs, but so many of them happen at the same time, that you're own Exec has to turn a lot of them down. But I do know that she makes sure that you get the best pick of them. CJ and your Exec, Lizzy, work very hard together to make sure that you get all of the best jobs."

I just nod. I always knew that CJ did pretty well in getting me jobs, but I didn't know it was a team effort until tonight. I didn't know much about the Hiring Executive position until I was offered it. I never even knew who helped CJ with my career until tonight.

"Spencer, you're in competition with women and sometimes men, every single day. But you're requested as a first pick before a lot of people right now. So yea, you might be in the driver's seat of a lot of people's careers now, but it shouldn't affect your career in any way, because it will still be Lizzy and CJ and your branch's PR team that get your name out there and keep you desirable. I wouldn't doubt it, though, if you receive requests for yourself." She gives me a smile and I finally relax a little.

"Ok." I take a deep breath and she gives me a questioning glance. "Alright." I answer more absolutely and give her a small smile.

"Spencer, I don't doubt you being able to do the right thing. All of these new models look up to you. They're going to be lucky to learn from you and then be in the ranks right beside you. I know that in a lot of ways, you all compete against one another for popularity and desirability, but you're also colleagues."

"You're right. Everything will be fine. And if I find myself unable to do my job, then I'll resign." I tell her honestly.

"If it comes to that, you do whatever you feel is right. But I have total faith in you and you're going to rock at this."

"Thank you." I give her a humble smile.

"You're welcome. So all you need to do now, is sign the contract, and in the next few days, you, CJ, and Cecilia can get together and start going through resumes. For whatever reason, they were all put together and need to be sorted so that you can all begin."

"Sounds good."

She holds a pen out to me and I take it to sign my name on the last page. I then hand them both to her and she signs on the witness line.

"Welcome to the company, again." We share a smile.

"Thank you. And as for you, do you think you'll be joining the new branch?" I ask her as I stand up.

"I don't know yet. Part of me wants the job offer to be transferred here, and part of me hopes to get the offer for promotion to President. But I have a fiance at home that will make up half of this decision." She gives me a sad smile.

"Well, you deserve either one." I tell her honestly.

"Thank you Spence." She smiles bashfully. "Now get back to your girl. I'm sure she's going crazy without you already."

I smile brightly at the thought of getting back to Ashley and nod. "See you later Nic. And let me know if you guys need any help getting the show together. I know we've decided I should sit this one out, but I don't mind helping in any other way."

"Thank you. I will let you know."

"Ok."

We share another smile, before she silently leads me to the door and I leave.

When I walk back into my hotel room, I hear soft jazz coming from the room and the smell of vanilla wafting through the air.

"Ash?" I call out with a smile on my face.

"In here." She answers me so I follow the sound of her voice.

When I walk into the room, there are some candles lit and it's then that I hear the bath running, so I head in that direction. When I get to the doorway, I lean against the post and admire the gorgeous view of my girlfriend bent over the tub, checking the temperature, clad in only a hotel robe.

"Why hello there gorgeous." I call out to her.

She stands up and turns to me with a smile. "Hey back beautiful." She walks over to me and I instantly pull her into my arms. "You're a little over-dressed for this room." She whispers to me in her husky tone and I feel my thighs clench of their own accord.

"I could say the same about you." I tell her as my hands find the tie on her robe and pull it undone.

I peel the sides apart and bite my lip as my eyes travel down the naked expanse of her body.

"Much better." I tell her as I wrap my arms around her naked waist.

"You're turn." She says before kissing my neck a few times and going to work on my jeans.

While she does that, I quickly discard my shirt and bra, and when she has my jeans and panties down to my ankles I kick them off before pushing the robe from her shoulders.

Our lips find each others and we share a long, needy kiss before Ash pulls back and guides me to the almost full bath tub.

"After you." She gestures and I kiss her cheek before stepping into the hot bath water.

When she makes to step in behind me, I shake my head no and direct her to sit in front of me. She smiles and obliges, sliding into position in front of me, her soft skin sliding perfectly against my own.

Our night passes much like it had earlier this afternoon. Each time with her always better than the time before that. More sensual, and blissful and perfect. More full of passion, and desire, and love.

We fall asleep mere hours before the sun starts to rise outside of our window.

It seems late into the afternoon when I'm woken up by the sound of Ashley humming lightly into my ear.

I smile and roll over towards her, her arms wrapping more tightly around me than they already were.

"Good morning my angel." She whispers to me sweetly and I feel my heart soar at her words. _She always says the sweetest things unexpectedly._

"Perfect morning." I answer her and I feel the vibration of a chuckle in her chest as she kisses the crown of my head.

"Well it's about to get even more perfect." She whispers to me as her soothing hands run across every inch of my back and side repeatedly.

"Oh yea?" I mumble, feeling drowsy from her ministrations.

"I called the owners of the house. They asked that we meet them there around four this afternoon to sign the six month lease."

I pick my head up in excitement to look into her eyes. "Yea?" Is my simple response to her.

"Yep." She replies and we share wide smiles.

"Well what time is it?" I ask, ready to get up and start preparing to leave.

"It's just before noon." She chuckles and holds me in place gently.

"Well then we only have a few hours to get everything repacked!" I tell her urgently, trying again to get up.

"I know you're ready to move in right this second, but we have other things to do first." She tells me and I pout up at her. She chuckles and kisses my forehead. "We have to be at the airport in an hour to pick up Melinda and her girlfriend." She tells me and my face falls.

"Can't they catch a cab?" I ask her seriously.

She laughs fully and rolls her eyes at me. "Spence." She playfully scolds me.

"What?" I look away for a moment, feeling like a stubborn child, which is probably why she's so amused. "I'm just saying." I mumble.

"I know you're excited, I am too. But the house will be there for the next six months. If worst comes to worst, we'll have to wait till morning to take all of our stuff there. It'll be worth it for us, to be polite and show them the other two houses so that they will have a place to stay."

I just grumble at her and relax into her arms. "Ok, fine." I sigh and when I look up, she still has an amused smile on her face.

"You're adorable." She tells me with a chuckle.

I can't help but smile at her. "I try." I tell her as I lean up and kiss her lips.

-X-X-X-

An hour later, we're standing hand-in-hand at the airport waiting for their arrival. We hear the announcement that their plane has finally landed, and Ash keeps her gaze locked on the terminal exit.

"There they are." Ash tells me almost ten minutes later and starts walking towards the pair.

I'm not paying much attention as we walk through the mass of bodies, I'm just following Ashley's lead until the crowd starts to thin out and we come to stand behind a couple that's looking at a map of the airport.

"Melinda." Ashley calls out to them, and the two women turn around.

My jaw drops and I nearly faint at the sight of her. I just barely hear Ash as she tries to get my attention and begins introducing all of us.

"Kelsey?" I finally manage to get out. My heart feels like it's stopped and I feel sick to my stomach as I stare at someone I had long since hoped to never see again. I spare a glance at Ashley and then back to her.

Ash seems confused for a moment as she stares between her and I, and then I see it all suddenly click in her eyes. "Kelsey, Kelsey?!" She asks quickly, looking more swiftly between the two of us. "You're _the_ Kelsey?!" Ash asks, and I hear the defensive edge rise in her voice.

I look to the other woman, who must obviously be Melinda, as she stands here looking beyond confused to the shit fest happening in front of her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I ask rhetorically as I feel anger building in my chest.

Ash wraps a possessive arm around my waist and holds me more closely to herself as we all continue our stare-off of sorts.

_Can I never catch a fucking break?!_


	48. Ch 46 Brick Wall of Emotions

**Hey everyone! I told you I was going to keep doing what I could to update more frequently. This chapter actually would have been up a lot sooner, but I was on vacation a week and a half ago. So it got put on the back burner. But here we are! Another verrry long chapter for you guys! Enjoy! **

**FOF's**

**DominoL- Your review made me chuckle. I can't wait to see what you say about this one. lol Enjoy!**

**Harley Quinn Davidson- It's quite alright that you don't remember. Did you end up rereading this mammoth of a story? lol If not, then this chapter has all the juicy info you'll need. haha Enjoy dear! **

**mb168- Yes, Spencer and Kelsey did date. Spashley talked about her, I think it was 7 chapters ago? It's not a big deal, everything you'll need to know or remember is in this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**lovegun1983- Thank you so much for reading and following. I feel priviledged to be a part of your selections. :) Please enjoy this new chapter! :)**

**CoachKimm- You're so lucky I like you, with your sarcastic comments and stuff lady! lol But it was not ten chapter ago, only like 7 or 8. *looks away guiltily* haha. And I was just more shocked that no one said anything. Usually when I try to pull the wool over you guys, you get it right away. But you didn't this time, so I was surprised. And when she was mentioned before, Ashley and Spencer talked about her, remember? Ashley wanted to know why she hadn't heard about 'the ex' yet? Everything was revealed then. But whether you remember or not, it's allll in this chapter today. :) So no worries. lol Oh, and I would NEVER kill one of our leading ladies. Maybe rough 'em up a bit, but never anything more. ;) Enjoy dear!**

**hugbuddy138- Was the 8 a typo? lol And I haven't decided yet if Kelsey will bring any drama. This chapter is all emotional and stressful, but passed this chapter, I haven't decided yet. Enjoy hun! ;)**

**rsrach- I loved your review, and that you've taken on the entire perspective of this situation. It was almost like being in my own head as I read it. haha. Most of your thoughts are answered in this chapter, but that can always change as well. ;) As of now, it's all a temporary solution. I'm sure as the next few chapters drag on, stuff will change between complicating and not. I hope you do stick around to see what I do with it. ;) Enjoy!**

**-X-X-X-**

**Thanks again to all of the reviewers! And thank you to those who add me to alerts and favorites! Love all you guys! **

**peace&love  
-Mel**

* * *

"BRICK WALL OF EMOTIONS"

Spencer's POV

I'm at such a loss for words, that I just turn away from this whole scene and the gaping face of my ex-girlfriend.

I'm nearly thirty feet away before I feel a warm hand catch my wrist. I don't stop though, so Ash falls into step beside me.

"Are you ok?" Concern laces her voice and it tears at the tough exterior I'm trying desperately to keep intact at the moment.

"I'm fine." I mumble to her.

"Spencer." Her hurt tone makes me look at her. _She knows I just lied to her_.

I sigh and chance a glance behind me to see Melinda and my ex trailing a good ten feet behind us. Both of them seeming tense.

"Just, not right now, Ash. Ok?" I plead quietly with her.

Her features soften and she clasps my hand in hers, squeezing it comfortingly. "Ok."

I just nod as we head towards baggage claim, and Ash calls the driver to our car to let him know that we're just about ready.

We both do our best to keep our heads down and our jacket hoods pulled up while we stand amongst the mass of bodies that are waiting for their luggage. When the couple finally retrieve their bags, we lead them outside and quickly find our car. Not wanting to subject myself to unnecessary suffering, I sit up front with the driver.

"Where too ladies?" He asks pleasantly, not seeming to realize the thick fog of tension lingering over all of us.

"Head to the beach house please." Ashley requests politely.

"Yes ma'am."

The thirty minute drive feels like an eternity, especially when no one else makes a sound.

When we finally arrive, I throw the door open and take a much needed deep breath to clear my thoughts. _She still wears the same fucking perfume! The one I started buying for her! God this woman!_

Ash comes to stand next to me and wraps an arm around me as we walk up the path towards the house. She moves to unlock the door, but we find it already open.

We head inside and take a look around, only to find an older couple in the front room, appearing to clean.

"Hello." Ashley calls softly to them, so as not to startle them too bad.

"Oh! Ms Davies!" The older gentleman gives a wide smile as he wipes his hands on his pants and walks forward to shake my girlfriend's hand.

"Hey, Mr. Woodland." She gives him a smile. "Mrs. Woodland." She greets his wife as she comes to shake her hand as well.

"You ladies weren't supposed to meet us here for another two hours." She chuckles to us.

"She got a little excited." Ash nudges my hip and I give a brief smile. "This is my girlfriend Spencer." She introduces and I reach out my hand. "Spencer this is Larry and Marian Woodland, they own the house."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." I give them the best smile I can muster up at the moment.

"And these are our friends, Melinda and Kelsey."

The four wave and I do my best not to vomit at the term 'friends'.

"I hope it's ok that we're early. We just picked up our friends from the airport, and then we're heading back to the hotel so Spencer and I can get our things." She gives them her charming smile, and I know that there's no way they'll be upset with that face.

"Oh it's quite alright dear." Mrs. Woodlands answers, "we were just trying to make sure the house was clean before you moved in."

"Oh you didn't have to do that. Besides, the house looked spotless when we were here last night looking at it." She's really laying on the charm.

"Well, thank you." She replies with a pleasant smile.

"Since you're here, I don't see the trouble with signing the contract and handling our business now. You said you still have to go back to your hotel, so we can finish while you ladies do that." Mr. Woodland gives us happy smiles.

"Absolutely. We won't be back until later tonight, so you have plenty of time to do anything you feel you need too."

"Sounds perfect." His smile doesn't falter. "Well if you two ladies will just follow me into the office, we'll sort everything out."

We both just nod and he leads us away from the formal room.

Once the three of us are seated in the office behind the closed door, I'm able to relax just a fraction more.

"Well Ms. Davies, our lawyer drew up the six month lease, and as promised, all expenses will be covered in your one time payment. You ladies will have nothing to worry about except groceries." He gives her a smile. "The fridge and pantry are stocked with basics that will last a few days, but otherwise you're on your own." He chuckles for no reason.

"Excellent. So then we're in agreement about the price?"

"Yes. My wife still doesn't like your offer, but she realizes that you won't budge on it."

"I know. But I felt it was only right since I asked for a bit of extra treatment."

"That's what I explained to her. But she has a giving heart, just like you so obviously do." He gives her a fond smile, almost as if they'd known each other for years. "Do you know how wonderful a girlfriend you have?" He directs to me with a smile.

"I do." I reply with my own small smile.

He signs the lease, and then turns it around and places his pen on top of it. "You sign on Primary Lessee and Ms. Spencer, if you'll just sign as the Secondary Lessee. Obviously, everything will be paid in full tonight, but since you'll be living here full time with Ms. Ashley, we'd prefer that the both of you sign."

"It's no problem." I tell him and sign once Ash is finished.

While I sign, Ash reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her check book. She opens it up, signs the endorsement line and tears out the check that she must have filled out earlier and hands it over to the owner.

"Thank you very much." He tells her with a smile.

"You're welcome."

He grabs the lease and turns around in his chair. From over his shoulder, I see him open the flap to a copy machine and place both the check and the lease inside. He makes two photo copies and then turns and hands one to Ashley after signing it.

"Keep this for your records. I prefer that both parties are completely covered." He smiles politely.

"Thank you."

We all stand together and he holds his hand out. "Thank you once again for choosing us for your stay in London, and if you ladies need anything regarding the house, or have any questions, you have our number."

"Thank you." She smiles, "and we absolutely will."

We all shake hands and then walk back to the front of the house.

"Ready to go?" Ash asks the still tense looking pair.

They just nod and we head back out to the car after final goodbyes to the owners.

It's another tense filled ride back to the hotel, and it's at this point that I'm wondering if we'll be stuck with the other couple for the rest of the day and night.

When we get back, Ash handles the driver's tip and helps gather their bags while I head upstairs by myself. Needing just a few quiet moments alone to get my thoughts right.

When I get back to my room, I take a look around and in a moment of hysterics let out a loud scream of frustration. Thankful that everyone on the floor is probably at the office working on the show.

I walk into the bathroom, trying to get my emotions back under control. The scream helped to relieve some of the tension in my chest, but now I feel the familiar sting of tears prick my eyes. I splash cool water onto my face and lean on the sink as I take the most calming breaths I can muster.

Minutes later, I hear Ash and the others walk in and bags placed on the floor.

"Nice room." I hear Melinda comment.

"Yea, Spencer's company rented out the whole floor." Ash tells her. "You guys can help yourselves to whatever is in the kitchenette and watch some TV while we get our stuff together."

"Ok, thanks." Her publicist replies.

I hear sound pour from the TV moments later and then the subtle click of the bedroom door.

"Spence?" Comes my girlfriends gentle voice.

She comes into the bathroom moments later and reads the expression on my face. I see her hesitate for a moment before coming and wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asks before kissing my shoulder.

"There's really nothing to say. Nothing that you don't already know." I tell her honestly.

"Then why is this tearing at you so much? Other than the obvious blind-side."

"Well the blind-side is a big part of it." I tell her slowly, still trying to control my emotions, but it's hard when being in her arms makes me feel everything at once. Part of me wants to pull away so that I can shut them down, and the rest of me just wants her to help me let them all go for good. "I had really just planned on never seeing her ever again."

"Of course not. I mean, she hurt you in a major way." Her voice is extremely sympathetic and it makes my heart ache even more.

I nod, knowing there's only a thin line between falling into hysterics, or staying composed. And right now, the feel of all these bottled up emotions is trying desperately to win out.

I hear Ashley's breathing change slightly and when I glance at her in the mirror, she has a look of worry in her eyes. "Are you not over her?" She asks me in such a small voice, that my heart aches for an all new reason.

I turn around in her arms and kiss her, knowing that the sound of my voice might make me sound like a liar when it quivers.

When she pulls back moments later, it takes her a few seconds to open her eyes, and she bites her lip as her eyes focus back on mine. "Ok, so then what's wrong?"

I take a deep, steadying breath, and pull away from her arms, knowing that her touch will only make me break down more. "I'm in no way still attached to her. It's just," I take a shaky breath, swallowing the lump in my throat, "I never actually grieved over loosing her." I finally look into her eyes. "I just sort of forced myself to move on," I wipe at a stray tear that escapes, "and chose not to let myself feel the sting of her betrayal." I sniffle some, but keep it at bay. "I just locked it up and moved on."

Seeing the pain I obviously feel now, she makes a move towards me, but I back up. I see her frown, but she doesn't try again.

"You may have moved on from her, but Spence, you haven't let go of the pain." Her penetrating gaze makes my heart speed up and my throat constrict. "You just suppressed it, and now, with her being so close, it's bringing it all back."

I bite roughly into my lip, knowing the pain will help quell the emotions rising up inside me. I shake my head at Ashley. "It doesn't matter." I shut my eyes tightly. "I can't." I tell her, and I can hear how broken my voice sounds.

"You need too." Comes her sensitive reply.

She moves towards me again and I start to let her, but I stop her with my balled fist against her stomach. She stops moving once again and just stands there.

"Why not?" She asks me softly.

I take a harsh breath, as I feel anger well up inside of me. And I silently thank God for the emotional distraction. "Because I refuse to let her see me weak." Comes my bitter reply. "She doesn't deserve to know or see how she's affected me."

I look up into Ashley's eyes, and she studies my hardened expression for a moment. "Ok." She assents.

I collapse against her chest with a deep sigh, keeping focus on my anger and her comforting touch, instead of on the pain that's trying desperately to break me down.

She hugs me tightly, and kisses my head before pulling back from me. "Let's get packed so we can get out of here." She leads me from the bathroom.

I distract myself with the task of gathering all of my belongings from around the room and packing them up.

It takes us about an hour, but we finally have everything shoved in a bag.

"If we're missing anything, we can always come back. I'm sure the room won't be rented out until the company gives up the floor." I tell Ash as we both sweep the room with our gazes.

"Ok, then let's go." She gives me a small smile.

I can't help but return it. This may be a business trip, but for the rest of the week, it'll feel like a vacation.

When she grabs her bags and heads toward the door, I call out to her.

"Yea babe?" She asks, turning to me.

When I don't say anything immediately, she puts her bags down and walks over to me. "I don't know if I can handle being in a car with them to take them to the other houses."

She nods, understanding my need to be distant.

"OK, we'll call two cars around and you can go straight to the beach house if you want."

I just nod and she gives me a gentle smile before kissing my forehead.

We grab our bags and head out into the front room.

"Ready to go see your house ladies?" She asks pleasantly. I'm sure she's being the bigger person for the sake of her publicist.

_Melinda still seems confused by everything and I haven't seen the couple interact at all since they arrived. But who knows which one, if not both, is causing that tension between them. Maybe she never told Melinda that we used to be an item. I mean, it's certainly public news that Ash and I are together. So _she_ must have known. _

I walk ahead of everyone from the room, and as I wait for the elevator, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer it, not having recognized the number.

"Spencer, it's Nicole."

"Hey Nic. What's with the unknown number?" I ask confused.

"I'm calling from the corporate line. My phone died. Listen, can you come down to the office for a bit?"

"Absolutely!" I answer her quickly and I hear her chuckle.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired of your girlfriend already." She quips.

"Not at all. Just need to get out for a while." I tell her coolly.

"Ok, great. Well the sooner you can get here, the better."

"I'm on my way." I disconnect the call just as Ash comes to stand by my side.

"Work?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"Yea, Nicole needs me to go to the office for a bit and help out."

"Ok."

We climb into the elevator and head down in silence.

Ash and I head to the counter to ask for two cars.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" Ash asks before we make it back to the couple.

"No, she just told me she needed me and I told her I was willing to help."

"Oh, ok." She seems to frown.

"I shouldn't be long Ash, but you have to take them anyways, and I could really use the distraction." I tell her softly.

"I know, I know." She gives me a half smile. "So much for a vacation, huh?" She asks and I smile at her.

"We still have all week." I tell her simply.

"Hopefully. If there aren't anymore emergencies." Ash quips playfully.

"We'll see." We share a small kiss.

Ash call the others over and we head outside to get into our cars.

"Have fun at work." She tells me as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Have fun with your friends." I tell her sardonically.

"Ha! Right." She rolls her eyes and we share a lingering kiss. I almost feel the need to pro-long it just for the benefit of doing it in front of my ex, but the part of me that says I'm better than that makes me do otherwise.

"I'll text you." I tell her.

"You better." Is her simple reply before she kisses my cheek and ushers me into my car. "I love you." She leans into the car and whispers to me.

I lean across the seat, grab her shirt and kiss her one last time. "I love you." I tell her breathlessly. At this point I don't care about the PDA hopefully affecting my ex. I'm just thinking about Ash.

She finally takes a few steps back and the driver closes the door. Ash heads to her waiting car and climbs into the front seat.

-X-X-X-

When I get to the office, I head in and stop short just through the door. It's the first time I've been here since I hurt myself on our first day. So I take a good look around at everything. It seems to have the same basic features as our offices back in the states, but all of those buildings have their own significant characteristics as well. I'm sure this one will be no different.

I walk carefully through the building, avoiding some of the stuff left behind by the construction workers. But for the most part, everything appears almost done. I follow some printed signs that point me in the direction of our show hall, where I'm sure everyone must be.

When I walk in, most people are hustling and bustling about. Some are working on the interior decorations for the show, some are talking on their phones -some sounding more annoyed and some not-, and then from the back, I hear a lot of shouting. So I decide to head that way.

I find Nicole in the middle of all the bickering people, CJ and another woman with her, as they try to stop the screaming happening around them. In reality though, they're only adding more fuel to the fire. I stop and listen for a moment, trying to gather information on what exactly is going on here. From the sounds of it, two of the female models are fighting over a dress that they both claim is theirs for the show, and CJ and the other woman are in the midst of their fight. Two men are fighting back and forth about whose space is whose, implying to me that they must be the designers for the event. Nicole is trying to quell their yelling, but they just keep going on about who wronged who, and possibly a rivalry because they don't want the other ripping off their designs. Every now and again, the fights are brought together by the models who call out a designers name, saying that he gave it to her first.

I'm growing frustrated from all the yelling, and it's then that Nicole looks up and catches my eyes. She silently pleads with me to make it end, so I take a deep breath in, put two fingers between my lips and let out a loud whistle. It's enough to bring everyone to attention, and they all look to me with stunned and aggravated faces.

"Are you done?" I ask, and they all make to say something at once. "Ah, ah!" I cut them off. "This arguing is a waste of everyone's time." They all try to justify themselves, but I cut them short once again. "We are on a deadline, and you're making it difficult to stick to that deadline!" I tell them unhappily.

"Nicole, names please." I ask her, regarding her feuding designers.

"He goes by Fitch," she points to the shorter of the two, with short styled brown hair and green eyes. "And he goes by Leo," she points to the taller, thinner one with lengthy blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes.

I survey the area that we're in behind stage, and see that it's not completely set up yet, so there's still time to rearrange everything. "Fitch, you're now stationed to the left of the stage, and Leo you're now stationed to the right of the stage. Which means you will both be divided by hair and make-up."

They try and protest that they're already settled, but I hold up my hands. "I don't want to hear it! Move!" I tell them sternly.

They both grimace at me, but turn to move as I've instructed.

"Miranda," I call to one of the models that I've met a few times here and there. "And what's your name?" I ask the other, snottier looking girl.

"Leslie." She answers in a defiant voice.

"One of you was given the dress first, and the other is just being jealous, own up to which one you are."

Neither of them answer me.

"CJ, what color is the dress?"

"It's a light red."

I laugh out loud, "Miranda, we both know that red isn't even your color, especially when you're tan. And Leslie, your attitude right now, makes me repulse you."

Miranda rolls her eyes at me, but gives me a smirk regardless, knowing what I've said is true, but she's also pleased with my slam at Leslie.

Leslie, however, looks infuriated with my comment as her jaw hangs low.

"CJ, tell the designer who owns this dress to assign it to another model."

He just nods, and Leslie stalks off angrily.

"It's good to see you here, Spence." Miranda bumps my hip playfully as she walks by.

"She started the problem I assume?" I ask her.

"Doesn't she look like she did?" Miranda winks at me and I just chuckle.

"Get back to work, and steer clear of her for a while."

She rolls her eyes, not caring about her, and heads out towards the stage.

"Oh, thank you." Nicole and CJ both come to my sides to hug me, their heads resting on either of my shoulders.

"Long day my loves?" I ask them as I pet their heads.

"Only recently. If it's not the fights you just witnessed it's usually something else, though." Nicole answers me.

"Has the usual wrath of Nic already burned out?" I joke with her.

"Not in the least. I think I'm just tired so I'm losing my touch today." She tells me seriously.

"Well that's why I'm here now."

"Thank God!" They both say out loud.

"You guys act as if I'm not one of them. Even if I'd have been here, it wouldn't have stopped anything."

"We know, but you're our ray of hope today." CJ tells me in a sappy voice.

"You guys are ridiculous." We're all laughing now.

Nicole picks her head up from my shoulder, "Spencer, this is Cecelia, the manager I told you would be working with CJ."

"Of course, hi." I reach out and we shake hands.

"You have some pull around here kid." She tells me, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I don't know about that. It's more-so that I don't take anyone's shit."

We all laugh. "Well it was a pleasure finally meeting the highly regarded Spencer Carlin." She tells me kindly.

I blush at her words, "nice to meet you too."

She gives me a smile before turning and walking off.

"So now that all of that is taken care of, what can I do?" I turn towards my manager and my VP.

"Aside from the dress reassignment, we need to get the team photographer in here to take a photo of all the models in each of their sets. Have them print them up and then organize the order we're going to showcase them in. And once we do that, we need to give a copy of the order list to the lighting guys so that they can get their light presentation put together." Nicole tells me.

"Ok, I'll work on getting the designers and models organized. And we'll get the pictures done tonight." I tell them.

"Ok, thank you Spencer." She gives me an appreciative smile.

"It's not a problem." I smile at her and CJ kisses my cheek, before walking off to do whatever it is he does.

"Ashley wasn't mad that you had to come in on short notice was she?" My boss asks me, concern in her tone.

"Oh, no." I force a smile as I remember the events I left behind to come here. "We ran into some complications with our plans today, so I was more than happy for the distraction." I tell her vaguely.

She nods, understanding my need to not discuss the details. "Alright, well, welcome to the madness." She chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's a little weird being on this side of things. I'm used to being told what to do, not telling them what to do." I tell her honestly.

"It's a hard task being on either end. But your circumstances have changed a lot with this trip." She gives me another smile, "and I think you're handling it all quite well. You're cut out to work this job from any angle."

"Well, I guess I should be happy for that."

We share another chuckle before a crash out front grabs Nicole's attention and she swears only loud enough for me to hear.

"We'll talk some more later, Spence." She says as she walks away to see what's happened.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and open Ashley's text stream. "Don't know yet how long I'm going to be, but definitely have plenty to do."

As I head towards Leo's new area, my phone vibrates. "I miss you already." Is her simple reply and I just smile before telling her I feel the same and then dive into my task for the evening.

It's nearly eight o'clock when we finish taking pictures of all the sets.

"Ok, I need four sets of those pictures printed up and make sure Nicole has them in the morning."

"Yes ma'am." Nikoli, our photographer for this event answers me. I think he's interning to be a part of the new company too.

"Thank you." I give him a reassuring smile. His nerves are written all over his face.

He just smiles back before I turn to look for Nicole. She stopped by in the middle of the shoot, but I haven't seen her since.

I find her out front, talking to a group of people.

I approach her from the other side of her pow-wow, and she waves me over with a smile.

"So tomorrow, we need to start getting the music and the lighting organized." Every one in the small group nods and some make a few notes. "How did the rest of the shoot go Spence?" She directs to me, and everyone else's eyes are now on me.

"It went well. I told him to have four sets of photos to you by the morning." I answer her.

"Perfect." She gives me a smile and then turns back to the group, "We'll all meet in the conference room upstairs, at nine AM, to start getting the show together. Everyone in agreement?"

They all just nod.

"Ok, have a good night everyone." She gives them smiles and they all disperse.

"Thank you again, Spencer." She turns to me with an appreciative sigh.

"It was no trouble at all. Really."

"Did you want to come in the morning and sit in on the final cuts of the show?"

"I'd love too." I tell her, then bite my lip.

"But?" She questions with a smile.

"Let me just see how everything's going with my situation and I can let you know then?" I ask her.

"Sure." She studies my expression for a moment. I can see the debate in her eyes. "What happened?" She finally decides to ask.

I sigh and look around the room, then back to my boss. "My ex-girlfriend is dating Ashley's new publicist." Nicole's lips form a silent 'oh'. "And they just so happen to be here for the next six months, with us."

Her eyes widen and she seems stumped out of words. "Well shit." She says and I can't help but chuckle.

"Tell me about it."

"I assume you two didn't end well?" She asks me vaguely.

"She cheated." I answer simply.

"Hot damn."

I chuckle again at her response.

"Well good luck, and you're welcome here any time you need an escape from that madness."

"Thanks. I definitely plan to throw myself back into work soon. Cause I certainly don't know how I'm going to get through six months of this."

"You shouldn't have too." She gives me a sympathetic look. "How does Ashley feel about all of this?"

"She's more worried about me than anything. But we haven't really been able to talk about it. She's supposed to be settling them into their place while I'm here. So hopefully tonight we'll be able to discuss what we're gonna do."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure out the best thing for you guys."

"Yea." I give her a small smile. "Anyways, we'll talk soon." I give her a forced smile.

"Ok, have a good night Spence." She says, with sympathy in her expression.

"You too."

I head outside, and moments later my driver pulls up in front of me.

I climb in and sigh as I settle into the plush seat.

"I swear, you guys are mind readers or something." I call to the driver as he pulls away from the curb.

I hear him chuckle, "what makes you say that?"

"You're always just there." I tell him seriously, and he chuckles some more. "I assume they train you guys to be that attentive?" I ask him, my genuine curiosity peaked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I feel kind of bad though, I mean, you just sat out here for like six hours. What on Earth keeps you entertained for that long?"

"Well, usually, we'll get something to eat right away, so that we have time to leave and come back. Some of us read, or find various things to do. And then some of us are lucky enough to have portable TVs." He chuckles and gestures to something sitting beside him."

"Oh ok. Well that's good." I give him a smile through the mirror.

We ride in silence the rest of the way to the beach house.

"Thanks for everything." I tell the driver as he opens my door for me. "I hope I didn't keep you for too long."

He just gives me an appreciative smile, which I can assume only means that not a lot of people apologize. "It was no trouble at all ma'am."

He retrieves my bags from the trunk for me, and as he does, I reach into my purse and pull out my wallet. I give him a more than generous tip, cause I really do feel bad and we say our goodbyes.

I head up the lit walk way to the front door, feeling the weight of the day settle on my shoulders as I let myself into the house.

I hear some music playing further inside, and I smell food in the air. It's then that my stomach grumbles, and I realize that I haven't eaten anything all day.

Leaving my bags by the door for now, a smile pulls at my lips as I head towards the kitchen.

When I round the corner though, my heart falls into my stomach and my expression turns for the worst at what I see. It's not my beautiful brunette that I see cooking at the stove, but a tall redhead. Also known as, Ashley's publicist.

I feel anger bubbling up inside of me. _This is _not_ what I wanted to come home too!_

Melinda turns around a moment later, and nearly jumps out of her skin when she finds me standing here, stewing in my growing anger. If it weren't for the situation, I probably would have laughed at her startled expression.

_Just remember that Melinda is not the bad guy here._ I remind myself quickly, before I say something that I might regret.

"Spencer." She says softly, holding a hand to her chest. "You startled me." She says softly.

"Sorry." I mutter, "I could say the same for you." I confess unhappily.

She bites her lip briefly. "Sorry about that."

_She isn't the enemy._ I tell myself again. "Why are you apologizing?" I ask her slowly, trying to pace my breathing and keep my voice even.

She takes a deep breath and seems to be mulling over her words. "Ashley took us to see the houses, and they were very lovely." She states and seems to pause cautiously.

"But..?" I draw out as patiently as I can muster.

"If Ashley and I are going to have a good working relationship, I," she takes another breath in, "I thought it might be smarter if we were closer together since we're both out of our comfort zones here in London." She rushes out.

It takes me a moment to process exactly what she's said, but when I do I bite harshly into my cheek on purpose. _She is not the enemy. She is not the enemy. None of this is her fault. She is not the enemy. Be nice, take a deep breath. She is not the enemy. _I tell myself over and over again, hoping to calm down just a fraction.

"I see." I stumble to get out the simple words.

I silently walk over to the cabinets and start pulling them open until I find a glass, then walk over to the fridge, and use the dispenser to retrieve some water. I take a few sips, trying to calm myself with a simple task.

"Where is Ashley?" I finally ask.

"I'm not sure exactly. She seemed rather tense. Said she needed to think." She tells me quietly.

"Gee, I wonder why." I mumble, but I know she's heard me when her frown deepens.

"And where is..?" I can't even say her name as I gesture to the thin air around me.

"I don't know. She said the same thing and then just disappeared." Her entire physical demeanor seems to droop just a little at this admission.

I close my eyes and take a long, slow deep breath, and try to force myself to calm down as much as possible.

"So you're..?" I ask.

"Cooking. It's kind of a remedial task for me. Something I find comfort in doing." She shrugs and I remind myself again that she is not the enemy. _She's just dating her._

"Well it smells good. What is it?" I ask her softly.

"Nothing extraordinary. Just some chicken and sauteed vegetables. It's almost ready if you'd like some." She offers, her face still guarded.

_She seems like she's still in the dark with whatever is going on here._

"Sure. Thank you. I should probably go find Ash first, and make sure she's ok."

She nods, understanding.

I turn to leave, having a feeling of where Ash might be, but stop myself.

"Look, Melinda, it's obvious you're stuck in the middle of a situation that you're completely unaware of. And I'm sorry for that. I know that you and Ash are working together, and I would never jeopardize anything concerning her career. But please understand that your," I take a deep breath, "your girlfriend, is not welcome here."

She just looks at me, and the recognition I see flash in her eyes regarding my statement was already a fact in her mind.

"And before anything progresses, I think it's best that you take the opportunity to find out the truth from her. Because at the very least, you deserve that respect, instead of it coming from me." I tell her honestly. As a civil woman, I can at least give Melinda the courtesy of finding out her girlfriend's a scumbag from her girlfriend.

She gives me a short nod and I don't say anything else before turning to head towards the back door. I walk out into the cool night, and smell the salty ocean air from the back porch. Walking around the pool, I head towards the open back gate and step through it. My feet sink into the soft beach sand so I decide to leave my flip-flops just inside the gate. I make my way towards the sound of the soothing waves, the water illuminated by the silver moon. Just before I hit the water, I look up the beach both ways, trying to see if I can find Ashley in either direction.

I see the silhouette of a woman looking much like Ashley, walking about twenty yards from me, so I head in that direction. I catch up to her quickly since she's walking towards me as well, and we stop short just a few feet from one another.

Her expression looks torn between a few different emotions, but I see a small smile tug at her lips regardless.

"Are you mad?" She finally asks me softly.

"I'm upset that you didn't warn me before I walk into our house and find Melinda in our kitchen and you nowhere." I tell her honestly, but I keep my voice even. _The last thing we need to do is fight with each other._

She nods, "I was just overwhelmed by everything. I'm sorry." She tells me and lets out a long breath.

I walk the few feet between us and embrace my exhausted girl.

Her arms wind tightly around my waist and we both sigh contently in each others arms.

Neither of us say anything for a few long minutes, as we both take comfort from this peaceful moment. When we finally loosen our holds, I keep an arm around her waist and lead her back towards our house. We sit in the sand, and silently listen to the ocean for a while.

"What are we gonna do Spence?" She finally asks me, looking in my direction.

I meet her gaze after a few seconds and her eyes reflect my own concern. "I don't know Ash. I understand why Melinda is here; even though you're here by choice and not for business. But telling her that her girlfriend can't be here would be like Nicole telling me that you can't be here."

"But Kelsey being here affects you. And what affects you, affects me. And ultimately, that affects our relationship."

"Her being here shouldn't affect us at all." I tell her quickly.

"It does if she has to leave. If she leaves, then that means Melinda will probably leave. And though I don't really care if that happens, that might inevitably affect my career. Which means that I'd be doing a lot of traveling in order to stay connected to both of you."

I frown at this, not having thought about it like that. And then realize why Ash needed to get away just to think.

"I don't know what the right answer is here Ashley. Either way, somebody is going to have to sacrifice something. But I don't think that it should have to be you or me. I have to be here, you've chosen to be here with me, and now because my ex-girlfriend happens to be dating your publicist, we have to make adjustments to our plans?"

"Well, technically, they shouldn't have too either." She tells me softly.

"Bullshit." I answer her seriously. "It's no secret that you and I are together. She could have made the decision not to come to London when she found out you were Melinda's new client!" I tell her vehemently.

"Tell me how that would be fair Spence?" Ash asks me.

"Does it look like I care what may be fair to that bitch?!" I stand up and walk away from my partner; the girl who is supposed to be on my side no matter what.

After a few moments, I feel her wind-chilled hands on my bare arms.

"Look, regardless of the past, it's not fair to anyone if they have to be away from the one they love for six months. So we're gonna have to come to civil ground with her if none of us want to end up making a difficult sacrifice."

I take a deep breath, but don't respond as I stare out at the ocean.

"I don't.." she breathes deeply, "I _can't_ be away from you for very long Spence." She tells me brokenly.

I feel my resolve crumble at the sound of her voice and I drop my head into my hands tiredly, rubbing the heels of my hands into my eyes.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to endure it aren't we?" I tell her, aggravation still evident in my voice.

She doesn't answer me, and we just stand here quietly for another few moments.

"Don't count on this being any kind of easy." I finally tell her as I turn to look her in the eye.

She just frowns more at my words, but nods once.

Needing my own few minutes to process the only acceptable plan, I start walking down the beach in the opposite direction we came from.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Ashley's POV

Just this morning, everything was beautiful. I was waking up in the arms of the woman I love, we were hours away from signing the lease to our home away from home, and ready to spend the rest of our week laying out in the sand before she was due to start working again. Life was perfect this morning.

Now everything is a giant cluster-fuck of confusion, and it only seemed to be getting worse as the day wore on. After Melinda's suggestion to find a house closer to Spencer's and mine, I just needed to get away. Spencer was still at work, and she hadn't texted me in over two hours, so I didn't want to bug her. The couple I was escorting around only seemed to be growing more tense with one another, and they were barely speaking on top of that, so they must've been communicating in their own emotional, physical ways. It honestly only added to the growing tension I felt. So I eventually just told the driver to take us to the beach house, and told Melinda that we'd figure everything out in the morning.

Once we were inside, Kelsey left back out the front door, and after a sympathetic look towards Melinda, I headed out the back. I feel bad for the woman, I do, but she's the one dating a manipulative skank.

I started walking down the beach, thinking over our entire situation, but in the end, the only logical and mature thing I came up with, would be to just deal with it. Because no matter how we try to change the situation, one of us is going to have to make the unbearable sacrifice of leaving their significant other behind. And the more I thought about this, the more my heart ached for Spencer. And the more my heart ached for Spencer, the more the rage inside me built up towards Kelsey.

When she found out who Melinda's new client was, she knew that it meant being thrown into a life involving Spencer, yet she still made the decision to spend these six months in London. And God-forbid her decision if I find out it had anything to do with being close to Spencer. She better be here with the sole reason of being close to her girlfriend, Melinda.

But poor Melinda on top of all of this. She made the initial sacrifice of coming here just to be near me -her client- and instead she gets thrown into a shit fit of problems that are revolving around her and my girlfriend. And she doesn't even have a clue what those problems are. I mean I'm sure she's smart enough to realize that they have a romantic history, but she obviously doesn't know that she's dating a two-timing hoe. And she better hope and pray, that when it all comes to light, that she wasn't the other woman during Spencer and Kelsey's relationship. Because then I can wave my new publicist goodbye. Even if Kelsey's the one who cheated, Spencer will lose all respect for the new woman in my life. And that will cause major tension between Melinda and Spencer, which will then cause tension between me and the both of them. So the only choice left would be to let Melinda go.

_God, this is all giving me a headache. _

I see who appears to be Spencer walking towards me, and I feel my heart skip a beat. _But that also means that she probably saw one or both of them in the house_. When she's close enough for me to make out her features in the moonlight, I quickly recognize the aggravated look on her face.

"Are you mad?" I whisper to her after a few moments have passed.

"I'm upset that you didn't warn me before I walk into our house and find Melinda in our kitchen and you nowhere." She's obviously mad, but I can tell she's trying to keep herself calm. _I definitely don't want to be fighting with her._

I nod slowly, "I was just overwhelmed by everything. I'm sorry." I sigh out and look away from her briefly.

Instead of saying anything though, she walks the short distance between us and wraps her arms around me. I instantly relax in her embrace and do my best to just forget about this entire day. I feel peace fill my chest and we both sigh. Before long though, we pull slightly away from each other and she leads me back down the beach towards our place.

"What are we gonna do Spence?" I ask after we settle down in the sand, my eyes scanning the side of her face.

She meets my gaze after a few moments and I see my concern reflected in her eyes. "I don't know Ash. I understand why Melinda is here; even though you're here by choice and not for business. But telling her that her girlfriend can't be here would be like Nicole telling me that you can't be here."

"But Kelsey being here affects you. And what affects you, affects me. And ultimately, that affects our relationship." I reveal my revelation to her.

"Her being here shouldn't affect us at all." She disagrees just as quickly.

"It does if she has to leave. If she leaves, then that means Melinda will probably leave. And though I don't really care if that happens, that might inevitably affect my career. Which means that I'd be doing a lot of traveling in order to stay connected to both of you."

She frowns and I know she's mulling that thought over. _I don't want it to happen either, but it seems the only logical thing. That or Melinda would be doing a lot of traveling. _

"I don't know what the right answer is here Ashley. Either way, somebody is going to have to sacrifice something. But I don't think that it should have to be you or me. I have to be here, you've chosen to be here with me, and now because my ex-girlfriend happens to be dating your publicist, we have to make adjustments to our plans?" I know she's not happy, and the edge has returned to her beautiful voice.

"Well, technically, they shouldn't have too either." I try to reason.

"Bullshit." She snaps angrily. "It's no secret that you and I are together. She could have made the decision not to come to London when she found out you were Melinda's new client!" I can almost see her shaking from her aggravation and annoyance.

"Tell me how that would be fair Spence?" I ask her seriously.

"Does it look like I care what may be fair to that bitch?!" She stands up and walks away from me.

_I'm sure she's feeling betrayed at the moment._

I give her a minute to calm down while I collect my thoughts. Then I stand up and walk over to her, running my hands down her arms.

"Look, regardless of the past, it's not fair to anyone if they have to be away from the one they love for six months. So we're gonna have to come to civil ground with her if none of us want to end up making a difficult sacrifice." I tell her calmly, she needs to know that I'm just trying to be the voice of reason here.

She takes a deep breath, but doesn't respond at all.

"I don't.." I breathe deeply, "I _can't_ be away from you for very long Spence." I hear my voice crack as I confess this to her.

I feel her body shake slightly beneath my fingers and she drops her head into her hands tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to endure it aren't we?" She finally asks me rhetorically, her voice still strained with stress.

I don't answer her, and we just stand here quietly for another few moments.

"Don't count on this being any kind of easy." She finally turns to look me in the eyes.

I nod once to let her know I understand her implication as I frown. _The last thing I wanted was for her to be upset with me. _

She turns away from me after that and heads down the beach by herself.

I understand that she needs her own time to calm down and get a grasp on our current situation. So I watch her for a moment as she walks away, before turning and heading up to the house.

When I walk through the open back door, I can smell food in the air. I realize that Melinda must be cooking and head that way.

When she turns around and finds me standing in the kitchen, she nearly jumps out of her skin and almost drops the glass she's holding.

"Shit!" She closes her eyes and holds a hand up to her chest. "I swear you and Spencer are like ninjas!" She tells me frantically and I can't help but chuckle.

"Sorry." I tell her simply, and she just gives me a look before continuing with whatever she was doing.

"So, uh, did Spencer find you?" She asks in a small voice after a few moments have passed.

I sigh and glance at the sliding glass doors behind me. "Yea, she found me." I rub my face with my hands and then walk over to the sink to rinse off the sand I feel lingering.

"Is she ok?" She asks me cautiously.

I reach for a paper towel and give her a sad smile when I turn back around. "I wish she was." I tell her honestly. "I assume you told her your proposal?" I ask as I sit down at the breakfast bar across from her.

"Yea. I was apologizing for my presence." She chuckles humorlessly.

"Gotcha." I grab for the bottle of wine that she's either drinking or cooking with and the empty glass sitting next to it before pouring myself a generous amount.

"Is she mad?" She asks softly.

"I think she's more aggravated and annoyed than anything. Blind-sided for sure." I take a large gulp and pray for this night to end soon.

She nods, but doesn't say anything as she continues cooking. "Well dinner is ready if you're hungry." She finally tells me.

"Uh, thank you. But I think I'll at least wait for Spencer."

"Of course." I watch in silence as she shifts the food from the pans into glassware.

She leans against the counter after settling the pots into some dish water.

"Are you not going to eat?" I ask her.

"I'm too tense to eat." She shrugs before taking a gulp of wine from her own glass.

She seems lost in thought for a moment, so I take the bit of silence to polish off my glass and refill it.

"What's going on Ashley?" She finally asks me. My eyes widen slightly and I look everywhere but at her for a long moment. "I understand Spencer being respectful enough to not say anything, but not knowing exactly what's going on is eating me up inside." She takes a deep breath. "Kelsey isn't answering my calls or texts. She's never done this before. She's never just taken off without a word." I can see the tears forming in her eyes and I chew on my lip as I mull over my publicist's distress.

I take a deep breath and drink some more from my glass. "It wouldn't be right if it came from me." I tell her evasively.

"It's obvious that they have some kind of history, I mean you can cut the tension like a knife, but I can only assume it ended very badly if neither of them want to be in the same room together. Spencer couldn't even say her name." She's really pressing the matter, and I'm finding it harder and harder to carry this burden. Melinda deserves to know what's going on, but I agree that having anyone other than Kelsey unload that bomb would just be wrong.

"You absolutely deserve to know what's going on, but I'm sorry, out of respect for you, Kelsey should be the one to tell you. Not me or Spencer." I tell her softly.

Her eyes water more and she wipes her face in an attempt to control her emotions. "What am I gonna do if I can't handle what she tells me?"

My mouth opens and closes as I ponder my next statement. "In all honesty, I think that depends on how you feel about each other and how serious you two are about having a future together."

"I love her." Is her simple reply.

"Well then hopefully, that will be all that matters in the end." I look down at my almost empty glass and a thought comes to mind, "and based on how we're handling this ourselves, I would suggest locating the closest bar to find Kelsey."

She nods, but doesn't say anything else.

It's quiet for a few minutes, until I hear the back door sliding closed. When I look up, Spencer is walking towards me, looking less tense than she did before.

When she reaches me, she silently grabs my hand and leans into my side. "I'm sorry." She whispers into my ear.

I look up at her and her forehead comes to rest on my mine. "You have no reason to apologize. But for what it's worth, so am I." I whisper back to her.

She shakes her head no, and kisses my cheek, before picking up her head and looking towards Melinda. "Melinda, it's obvious that we're all going to have to deal with this situation we've been placed in. While I don't rescind my last statement to you, I do know that it can't and won't be changed by any decision of mine or Ashley's." She tells her in her most businesslike voice.

Melinda nods, "I understand. And I truly hope that this doesn't affect any future friendship between you and I either. I'd really hate it if we couldn't get over this tension as long as I'm a part of Ashley's and Kelsey's life."

"Let's hope it doesn't." Spencer answers her with less of an edge to her voice.

Melinda nods, understanding Spencer's standoffish nature. "Well I think I should go find Kelsey and get to the bottom of this messy situation." She finally states.

Spencer and I just nod silently and she heads toward the door.

"Thank you, by the way," Spencer calls and Melinda turns around, "for cooking, I mean." She tells her softly.

"You're welcome." They share tight smiles before Melinda turns and leaves.

Spencer reaches for the glass between my hands and finishes the last few gulps of wine.

"Hungry?" I ask her softly.

"Yea, a little."

I stand up and urge her into the chair. I lay my lips against her temple and hear her sigh before I turn to make us a few plates.

It turns out Melinda can cook really well. She made some rice and a blend of chicken and vegetables to go over the top of it. Spencer and I both ended up eating more than we thought we would considering the day we've had.

We settled in the den to watch some TV for a little while after. Since we're the only ones with keys, we didn't want to go to bed and leave the house unlocked. We're about twenty minutes into a movie playing on TV, when we hear the front door slam shut.

"I'm warning you Melinda, just drop it!" We hear a very drunk Kelsey nearly scream.

"I shouldn't have to drop it! I shouldn't even have to be fighting it out of you!" Melinda argues.

I shut the TV off, and we head towards the front of the house where their fight is taking place. We decide to stop in the kitchen and listen from there.

"Well did you ever stop to think that maybe I just don't want to talk about it?!"

"I really don't think you get that option this time!" Melinda's clearly pissed by her girlfriend's behavior. "Whatever you're choosing not to tell me has been causing everyone here stress since we arrived!"

"Not my problem." She slurs and then we hear what sounds like someone falling against the wall.

"Actually, it kind of is. I have to work here in London, with Ashley, for the next six months! How am I supposed to do that if I don't know why you don't get along with either of them?" I can just make out the sound of Melinda sighing. "What happened between you and Spencer that has everyone on edge?" We hear her ask more calmly.

There's a long pause and I'm starting to wonder if Kelsey knocked herself out when she hit the wall.

I look over at Spencer and see that she has her jaw clenched as she waits to hear the answer. I'm sure if Kelsey decides to sugar-coat it or not tell the whole truth, she'll be ready to join the fight in the living room.

"It was just over a year ago." We finally hear Kelsey start to speak. "Spencer and I were in a pretty serious relationship."

"How serious?" Melinda's voice has grown smaller. Even without the preconception, these conversations are tough; so I can only imagine how much harder all of this will be for Melinda to hear.

"We were together for nine months, and serious enough that we were considering living together." She sounds more upset than I expected her too.

"What changed?" Comes the gentle reply.

Spencer and I share a quick glance as we await her answer.

"I fucked it all up." We hear her start to break down. "I took her for granted and I started cheating on her."

No reply comes from Melinda and I see Spencer's shoulders relax as Kelsey starts crying more fully. Spencer buries her head in her hands as I assume all of today's emotions catch up with her once more.

"Hurting her was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I was a selfish bastard back then. I wanted to have my cake and eat it too. I had my heart set on spending the rest of my life with this woman, but all the while I was cheating on her behind her back as if she didn't matter to me at all." More sobs leave her, but still there are no words from Melinda.

We hear some scuffling against the wall as Kelsey tries to quell her crying.

"You cheated on her?" Melinda reiterates minutes later, her voice sounding disbelieving.

I assume Kelsey nods.

"For how long?" Melinda asks.

Spencer's head shoots back up as she keys in on the conversation again.

"For the last few weeks before she found out. Just over a month." We strain to hear as she mumbles.

"And how did she find out?" Melinda asks. I can't tell what emotion she could be feeling, it sounds like she's trying to cover them up with impassiveness.

"Girl called my phone and Spencer answered it." She sounds dejected at this point. "Spencer ended it right then and there. I gave her some time to cool off and tried to work things out with her, but her decision was final. She'd have been an idiot to take me back anyways."

There's more silence and it's then that I notice the tears forming in Spencer's eyes.

"I've done a lot of stupid things in my life Melinda. But hurting Spencer Carlin will always rank number one on the list. And losing her will always be my greatest regret." There's more silence. "I'll understand if this changes things."

"I honestly don't know what to say Kels." Melinda's broken voice finally says. "We've been together for nearly eight months and I'm only just finding out something as important as this. In most cases, once a cheater, always a cheater. How do I know that's not the case now?" I can tell Melinda's crying also.

"No." We hear some footsteps. "Baby, no. I would never!" Kelsey tries to convince her.

"You can't even say that though. With the way you admitted to treating Spencer and how you've described loving her, how can I not make that assumption? We live together Kelsey! We share a life together! How am I expected to look at all the instances in the past where you said "I have to work late", now?"

"Melinda, please believe me. I have never, nor will I ever cheat on you!" At this point it's hard to tell who's crying more. "I admit, I should have told you sooner, but how is anyone supposed to tell their significant other something like that without implications arising just like they are now?"

"I still should have known!" Melinda cries.

"Have you told me about all of your past mistakes? I get that this mistake is a big one. And it's certainly not one that I'm proud of. However, I can honestly say that Spencer was the only girl I ever cheated on. Even though the mistake lasted for several weeks, it was the only time that I've ever acted that way. I swear Mel!"

There's silence as they both cry. At this point I feel extremely intrusive for eaves-dropping, but it's also hard to just walk away from it. This is a part of Spencer's past, too. Obviously not Melinda and Kelsey's relationship, but the rest of it leading up to this point was.

"Melinda, I love you." Kelsey all but sobs.

"And I love you." Melinda reciprocates, "but I just, I need some space." Is her broken decision.

It's then that she makes the choice to walk into the kitchen where we're standing, and I know I have the guiltiest look on my face. Spencer, on the other hand, just looks more fragile and exhausted than anything.

"I suppose you _not_ hearing that wasn't exactly an option." She comments sarcastically, looking me in the eye.

I just shake my head no before she looks at Spencer, her features softening towards the teary eyed blonde.

Her eyes start to water all over again as well, "I'm really sorry Spencer." She does her best to get out.

"It's not your fault." I hear the waver in Spencer's own voice.

Melinda just nods, realizing that there's not really much she could say at this point.

"I think we're gonna go to bed." I decide for Spencer and myself.

Spencer looks at me and nods her agreement.

"If you need anything.." I let the sentence hang in the air and Melinda just nods.

"Thanks."

Spencer and I turn away from the counter and head back towards the den. The door to the master suite is through there.

As I close the door to our bedroom, Spencer sits on the bed and runs her hands through her hair as a deep sigh leaves her lips.

I take a second to collect my thoughts, as I stare at Spencer, trying to figure out exactly where she is with her emotions right now. I've no doubt that they're all over the place, and her entire body seems rigid with stress.

Pushing away from the door, I crawl onto the bed behind her and start rubbing her shoulder's. She let's out a more relaxed sigh but I know she's still lost in her thoughts.

"Talk to me baby girl." I request gently after a few minutes have passed.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." She finally sighs out.

"Start wherever you'd like." I run my hands down the length of her back, massaging the tension out as I go.

"Well for starters, I feel kind of relieved." She runs her hands through her hair and let's out another long breath. I feel her relax just a little bit more with that one. "After the way she acted when we broke up, I honestly didn't think she'd tell the truth."

"That is definitely a good thing." I agree. "I mean you did say, that she was only like that near the end right?" I ask her gently. The last thing I need is for her to think I'm taking Kelsey's side.

"Yea. She was pretty great up until that point." She admits softly.

My heart lurches at her admission, but I remind myself that she loves me and that Kelsey is a part of her past. A past that makes her who she is now. Makes her the woman that I, in turn, love. So I swallow the green-eyed jealousy monster and continue to listen.

"I'm just overwhelmed." She leans back into my arms. "I just want to go back to this morning when it was only the two of us and we had nothing to worry about for the next six months."

I wrap my arms tightly around her and kiss her temple. "I know baby. But them being here isn't going to change anything. Tomorrow, we're going to get them a place to stay, so the only time you'll have to see her is if it's necessary."

"And when exactly is it going to be necessary?" She grumbles and I can't help but chuckle.

"I'm not entirely sure." I answer her with an amused smile that she glances up to see just before it disappears. "But if Melinda and I will be together a lot, and you and I are going to be around each other a lot, then that means we'll have to be around her..." I trail off, realizing what that means.

"A lot." Spencer frowns and then stands up.

I frown as well, hating that there's nothing I can do to make this better. "I'm sure it won't be as much as we're assuming." I try to back-track.

"I doubt it." She answers, her voice hinting at sarcasm. She opens her suitcase and starts digging around in it. She finally pulls out her toiletry bag and a change of clothes.

"She's apparently hurting too Spence.." I start to say and she whirls around to face me, a bewildered look on her face. "Let me finish.." I urge softly and she crosses her arms. "She just stood in our living room and broke down to the woman she now loves. I clearly don't know her, so for all I know, she could be really good at fake crying. But loosing you has hurt her as well. Now, obviously, your pain and anger out-weighs her's by a long shot, but it doesn't mean that she feels nothing."

"What's your point Ashley?" She snaps impatiently.

"My point is, now you know how she feels as well. And she obviously feels something and not nothing. She didn't just brush off your break up and her mistake. She's clearly still dealing with it like you are. So maybe, you two can start to let it go. I'm not saying for you two to be friends, cause Lord knows that that's the last thing I want. But if you two can let it go, then maybe it won't be so hard dealing with each other while we're here."

My only response is the sound of the bathroom door slamming closed behind her.

I drop my head and let out a long sigh. I get why she's reacting this way. She probably thinks that I don't understand, or that I'm taking Kelsey's side. But honestly, I'm just trying to make this easier on all of us.

Maybe that's the problem though?

Maybe she thinks I'm not being sensitive enough towards her feelings?

I don't know! I planned on coming out here, and spending time with Spencer, and working on my new album in peace. Now... now I have to deal with an angry and emotional girlfriend, and a publicist who is dating the spawn of Satan or something!

Can't a girl just catch a break?

All I want to do is be here for Spencer and take care of her. Make sure that she doesn't have to deal with this new stress. All I was trying to do was bring new perspective to the situation after what we just heard.

Now, I have no clue what to do.

I hear the shower turn on, and against my better judgment telling me to give Spencer her space, I walk across the room to the bathroom door. Knocking softly first, I wait a moment and then slowly let myself in. Thankful that she didn't completely lock me out.

"Spence.." I call out softly to her.

"What Ash?" Her anger seems to have dissipated into tired aggravation.

"I wasn't trying to upset you more." I wring my hands together to keep from reaching out to her like I would normally.

She takes a deep breath and leans her hands against the edge of the sink.

"I just want to find the best way for all of us to get through this." I sigh and look down at my hands for a moment. "I'm sorry if that seemed insensitive."

She turns her head towards me and we lock eyes. Both of us reflecting the same worn out expression. We just want this day to be over.

"C'mon, let's take a shower." She finally calls to me softly.

I can't help the smirk that curves my lips as I nod.

Walking closer to her, I kiss her forehead gently before we get undressed.

* * *

**And for those of you who are still waiting patiently for LCCA's sequel. I'm trying, I really am. I just haven't had much creative flow on it. -Mel**


End file.
